


The Sunshine and The Nighlight

by zero_paradise



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, off and on again relationship, really not sure how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 177,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_paradise/pseuds/zero_paradise
Summary: Prompto’s support for his best friend has never wavered. He holds on tight despite the uncertainties. Until, Noctis suggests, they take a raincheck. Prompto isn’t sure if either can handle it but it’s the most definition for their relationship he’s had in years. With Noctis finally graduating college and stepping into the family business, his careful eye on his best friend strays. Still, Noct knows he’ll be waiting. Prompto never wanders far. What he doesn’t know, is how long Prompto has already been wandering.





	1. A Graduate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, so the title and description are both a work in progress. Heck, this whole fic is still a work in progress. I’ve gotten a lot already written but I’ve hit that “why should I even bother writing” wall. 
> 
> So here I am, taking that scary as fuck leap and making my story public. This will be only the second work I’ve posted and let people outside my circle read. It’ll be a doozy. The rating is explicit for later chapters. 
> 
> The story has yet to be beta’d.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__

__  
1.  
A Graduate  
  
  


The crackling fire spat, hissed, and popped in a strong attempt to draw all eyes on its heated dance. The competition was stiff. Noctis engaged Ignis and Gladio in a worried reality, “Because of that deal, when the company had been failing…”

The fire briefly receded, but thankfully had one attentive on looker. Wood was carefully tossed and lapped up by the flames. Now it could find the strength to rise again. Showing its spark for the one, who was hardly invested in Noct’s tale of stocks.

“We own most of the shares again but someone had been buying just as many, over the years” His voice was soft, his ring clinked nervously on the bust of the beer bottle in his hands.

Prompto couldn’t find the heart to blame him for bringing up this conversation again. It was now an important part of his life: no longer a burden that a teenager could easily avoid. Tonight however, they were celebrating the exact opposite. After five long years, including a study abroad in Altissia, two separate internships (one at the Caelum Company the other at a small business in town), and many sleepless nights; Noctis had graduated college. His years of insecurities seemed to be lost, his contract with his father was set to begin in a month. ‘Nothing but a glorified secretary’ he called it, they all knew better. He was just finally being properly taken under Regis’s wing. He was observing, learning, and making connections.

On his way to a great future.

Prompto’s beer leaped to his lips and he didn’t say no, taking a big gulp.

“We’re going to make a deal that will ensure we’ll stay the primary holders, once that’s settled— “

Noctis voice was soft and sure, so different from the nights they had stayed up, wondering if he could ever do what his dad did? Where did this new-found confidence and resolution come from? Prompto fished in his vest, pulling out his pack of cigarettes. Purposely ignoring the glances that were tossed his direction. No one agreed with this habit, but Prompto failed to kick it in high school, and every year thereafter. He didn’t smoke often but…It brought him peace. 

“Naahcct,” The blonde whined, smoke billowing out of his mouth as he spoke. “Buddy, you just got out of school. We’re on vacation,” he gestured to the large green tent behind them. “C’mon. Finish that beer and let’s play some uno or somethin’! You can talk work all the time, another time.” He laughed, slouching back in the chair. 

“Blondie. You stink at uno. Pretty much every other card game.” Gladio gruffed with a proud grin, he wasn’t saying no. Wasn’t his problem if his friends decided to willingly play a game they were only going to lose. Wasn’t his problem if they also happened to make a little bet and lost that too. Gladio slapped his jean clad thighs and rose to the challenge, literally. He wasted no time leaving the chair and searching through the bag of camp gear, finding a worn deck of cards. Many of the cards were bent at the edges, corners starting to peel apart. No one said anything, but they each knew some of those cards were memorized. The ace of spades, had a long crease in the center. Gladio had smashed Noctis’ hand who covered it milliseconds before, in a game of slap jack. The queen of hearts, with the ink scratched on the back of the card. Prompto had nervously been picking at it in a game of bullshit. 

“That deck has seen better days, if I do recall.” Ignis chimed in as he finished clearing their picnic table just on the other side of the fire. “Might do well to finally replace that old thing.”

Noctis and Prompto both began to shake their heads at once, Noct being the one to speak up. “It’s survived a near fire incident. It still has some good years.” He chuckled softly behind the lips of his bottle. Knowing the memory of Prompto in a fit of exasperation throwing up the cards in the air, came to the front of their memory. Then the recalling the screams as the wind nearly gusted his hand of cards into the flames.

“Nearly,” Prompto reminded them quietly watching Noct with a mindful gaze. They were twenty-four and already he could see the faint similarities of Regis on Noctis’s face. The dim light of the fire made to easy for his eyes to play tricks on him.

“Alright highness,” Gladio teased rapping his hand on the back of Noctis’s neck, “up and at ‘em princess. Let’s see that poker face of yours.” 

“Hell yeah!” Prompto cheered and leapt to his feet, nabbing his spot at the picnic table first. The white stick hung limply from the corner of his mouth while he messily shuffled the deck. In all these years, he loved to deal but next to Noct was the worse of them. “Wanna make it fun? Loser has to jump in the lake—naked.” He didn’t wait for the others to answer, wiggling his eyebrows daringly. This was infinitely better than stocks.

Ignis, didn’t find the bet most appealing, but had the confidence he would not find himself on the losing end. “I should think that is something you’re willing to do, Prompto. Noct?” He pointedly asked, dragging the other younger members of their group.

Gladio howled in laughter taking a seat beside Prompto, setting out the tin of poker chips. “If Iggy’s in, I’m in. It’s not money but hey—a picture is worth a thousand words, am I right?”

Noctis tossed his empty beer bottle in the bag they’d been keeping for the recyclables, before replacing it with a cold one from the cooler. “Some bodyguard.” Noct chided, sitting across from Prompto and beside Iggy. 

Prompto took a long drag on the cigarette, right, bodyguard Gladio. A big tittle for a big guy. He wasn’t upset but it was just a harsh reminder that even post-graduation Noctis still had a rentier of people. Gladio, the bodyguard of a multi-billionaire baby. Ignis, secretary extraordinaire. They both were in the Caelum’s inner circle, their families had connections through the generations. Securing them good names and standing’s in society. A close place beside Noctis, till death do them part.

“Prom,” Noct’s boot grazed his ankle. “You going to shuffle all day?”

“You have to get the cards mixed up just right, Iggy cheats dude! We need to throw him off his game.” 

Ignis, didn’t bother with the blatant lie other than a swift, “Sore losers will cool their head in the lake.” 

It was not surprising the game was long and peppered with snide remarks. They’ve been camping and playing together since high school. Whether it was in Noctis’s estates backyard or some backwoods-horror-movie-setup Gladio called, roughin’ it. They always were filled with laughter and slaps on the back, ending with at least one person being shamed.

Was it petty to think, Prompto wondered, it was mildly satisfying that Noctis lost in the end? The scholarly prince, brutally murdered in a game of poker. His last moments as student would be washed away in the lake he loved to call home. Sweet justice. 

“Join the fishes you love!” Prompto grinned, giving an excited push to his friend’s bareback. The night was cold, but that skin was warm. The blonde didn’t have much time to think before Noctis splashed water up at the three standing proudly (and previously dryly) on the dock. 

The three, despite being splashed were kind enough to reach down and help pull their friend back up on the wooden planks. His teeth were chattering and Prompto swore he looked like a wet cat, just maybe a little happier than a cat would have been. “Here ya go buddy,” he’d taken the towel from Ignis and dropped it on Noct’s head. Not even noticing his hand that retreated to the warmth of Noct’s back again—which wasn’t warm like before causing a moment of dread in the pit of Prompto’s stomach. 

“Shower?” Prompto asked.

 

“Showers.” Ignis replied first, already hiking back up the dark path with flash light in hand. This wasn’t a ‘roughin-it’ camping trip that Gladio favored. Instead it was at a camping site. Complete with picnic tables, a lighted bathroom and showers, and even a drive-in screen for movies, with tree stump chairs for special summer events. A nice place, with great fishing and trails, it wasn’t their first trip here and Prompto could only hope it wouldn’t be his last. 

 

They would take the shower in shifts, first Ignis and Noctis followed by Prompto and Gladio. There were three stalls in the building nearest them but one of which had a spider residing. Prompto refused to risk it. Knowing he’d get shafted into showering with the beast. That and someone had to watch the fire.

 

“Love the lighting.” Gladio commented scrolling through his phone, stopping to inspect a few pictures Prompto had already posted. 

“Yeah?” He asked, “I’ll have better ones up later.” He nodded towards his Nikon in the tent. The good ones were really on that. Though, he was a self-proclaimed master of the selfie, no matter what device. And, if he may, a phone whisper for quick shots. His screen light up his face as well, uncaring if he was using data. He had a few unread messages on MogNet and was eager for what they said. 

His friends were growing up, Noctis joining their college graduate ranks. Proper members of the Caelum ranks. He tried not to be jealous, that he never had the chance to go for a secondary education. Stories of attending school on a budget, working a part time job and succeeding were a joke. He had real bills to pay. The moment he graduated he finally had been able to pick up two part-timers and help his grandpa, Jared. 

The night had a sudden bite to it. 

It had been four years, since his adoptive grandfather passed away. He didn’t like to think about it, he wouldn’t. Not on Noct’s night. Prompto forced a sudden smile opening up the messenger app.

 

 

__

_  
VixenD_000: A camping trip? Just the four of you? Sounds a trifle nostalgic. I hope you have fun, you’ve been feeling blue my boy. Hardly the color that suits you. I’m sure a trip with your friends, the fresh air will help clear your head. Bring you that much closer together, despite Noctis’s step forward to his future. Tell him congrats for me. Send photos._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: It’s not nostalgic if you still do it all the time! It’s our thing, dude! It has been fun. Totally a blast! Only bummer is when Noct starts talking his business, yuck. But I guess it’s a big deal now and I’ll be hearing about it lots. LOL Looks like I’ll be able to meet your level soon, D! Have a campfire selfie. It’s hot~! ;D_

_VixenD_000: You are…On fire._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Smokin_

_VixenD_000: Are you?_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Yeah, tryin’ to quit again. Only smoked three sticks._

_VixenD_000: As I have previously advised, it’s wise not to count. Let it be._

__

Prompto fumbled his phone around his hand, it was hard not to but they had been over this. To stop obsessing over it, to stop thinking about them. It was a process and from experience cold turkey wasn’t his thing. The screen illuminated again, then instantly turned black, shutting off the phone as the first pair returned to the campsite.

“Let’s hit it big guy,” Prompto stood up first grabbing his small bag of toiletries, which Gladio shook his head at.

“An’ we call Noct the prince.” He rolled his eyes walking alongside the blonde, to the shower—though returned alone.

 

 

“Prom?” Noct asked curiously already cuddled up on his sleeping bag, the tent’s outter shell open, but mosquito net zip closed.

“As he said,” Gladio patted his cheeks, mimicking what he’d just seen (not for the first time), “It’s important to moisturize.” His voice failed to capture the pitch, though everyone had barred witness multiple times to Prompto’s routine. 

Ignis nodded, agreeing, not shaming their friend for his skin care routine, “if he keeps smoking, he’ll need the assistance.” 

Inside the tent, Noctis rolled to the side, hardly thinking Prompto would ever need assistance to maintain those looks. He’s always looked beautiful, even when he had acne for his sophomore year, he managed to make it work? It baffled him. The ease and natural born effort Prompto had, to work with any hand he was dealt. He checked his phone once, then twice not three minutes later. Worrying. What if Prompto got turned around and walked the wrong direction? Granted the campsite was designed to go in a giant loop he still didn’t like the thought of Prompto walking around alone. As often as they could, they were attached to the hip.

 

Even after the shower his head felt fuzzy and warm, a gentle lulling buzz that slowed the world down around him. He didn’t think he had too many beers but apparently it had been enough for the shower to not completely wash away the fog. Not enough to keep away that reminder, that Noct had spent five years of his life without Prompto right beside him. The graduation was bitter sweet. Standing in his robe, his dad holding his cap while Prompto took pictures of him. Unlike high school, where they stood side by side, secretly having exchanged caps with one another—not that it mattered. Now he would be working full time, over time…. All the time. Like his dad. Would Prompto groan behind his back, like Noctis did about his father?

A pang of guilt and fear swelled inside Noctis. No, he hadn’t drank enough if that damn feeling was back. He was truthfully excited for the job. Even if he once been apprehensive, the internships and time in school gave him a chance to grow and appreciate his father’s work. Noctis also learned he had a surprising knack for it. The only downside, the moments without his best friend. 

 

_‘Send up a signal if you get lost’_ Noct texted, wishing he’d taken the second shift with Prompto. 

_‘Dude, on my way I’m not gonna get lost like ten feet away’_

Dots appeared on the screen, following up with an _‘again.’_

 

Noctis laughed dropping the phone beside his head on his pillow, he rolled to the side staring at the empty sleeping bag beside him. The camera resting on Prompto’s pillow was just within reach. His fingers twitched, debating. Prompto was always showing off his photos, on his phone, on his camera. Would it really be so bad to pick it up? He always told them to check out the sweet shot he took, yet Noctis couldn’t help feeling invasive. It was the world through Prom’s eyes. He reached out taking the camera, a pit of jealousy swelling deep inside. A familiar knot that was synonymous with the name: Prompto. The object beeped and powered up quickly. Noct clicked to the thumbnail view, bringing it to as many stills as possible. Arrowing down past the camping trip and graduation, he found what he was looking for—shots without Ignis, Gladiolus, or himself. 

The first series where poorly framed selfies in the mirror, Prom’s typical body check. Noct frowned to see one of the days, his best friend wasn’t smiling and had bags under his eyes. Had he heard from him then? He didn’t spend too much longer trying to figure out the reasons of that shot instead arrowing down to another set. Noctis couldn’t say he was familiar with the area. There was graffiti boarded up homes, then a selfie with a strange man wearing a hood and mask. Before he could wonder who, there was multiple shots from what he assumed was an impromptu photoshoot. Not really too many shots of the artwork, to Prompto that man was the art. 

Noctis stared at the next photo, spray from the can in a puff caught in the moment. The stranger with strong eyes focused, but he looked like he was smiling under his mask. There was passion in this shot and passion in the stranger’s disposition. Prompto was talented and despite what he said, sociable. His friend claimed to be too shy to talk with people, but Noct knew better. You just had to have the right bridge for Prompto cross, then he was wonderful company. Fuck even a stranger doing illegal activity was wooed by Prom’s charm to get caught on camera.

Staring at the same shot, Noct wondered, had they done anything else?

That was dumb. Not doing _that._ No. That was fine—he just shouldn’t care. Prompto needed a thing, a _thing_ was good.

Caught up in his silent debate with the photo, he hadn’t heard Prompto unzip the tent and stumble in, his toes catching on the bottom flap. “Ahshit, sorry Noct—were you—” He cut himself off seeing the camera, and answered his own question; no Noctis had not been sleeping. Instead, he finished his sentence with a smile and crossed over to sit on his sleeping bag, joining Noctis. His blonde hair was pushed back with a headband, still absorbing water from his damp locks. 

“What cha lookin at?” Prompto leaned over. Though Noctis had just showered, he noticed, Prompto was more fragrant. Stupid… Mosquitos were going to eat him up, smelling that sweet. 

“That one huh?”

Noctis nodded, handing the camera back over with a soft smile, hoping Prompto would give him more info. 

“That’s that guy I told you about, Zell. He’s ‘bout to head out of Lestallum, back to Balamb, so he came to Insomnia for a weekend.” 

Noctis wasn’t sure what to make of his voice, but that pit of his stomach certainly did. 

 

Prompto rubbed the back of his neck, “He had a few friends here, not just me” He said as if trying to clear his name. “They’re all really talented, after work I went out to join them, he let me snap a few pics.”

 

_What else did you take?_ Noctis thought bitterly, but nodded as he listened. “Oh yeah? They’re great shots, Prom.” He laid back on his arm, staying propped up incase Prompto angled the camera back at him. Noctis wasn’t sure if he wanted to see the next set of photos if Zell was there for a weekend. “You have a good weekend with him?” He was a good friend. He cared if Prompto had a good weekend.

Prompto’s laugh was like cotton candy, it was fluffy happy…A little sticky. Noct could tell, he was thinking about him. Editing what he wanted to say, “Prom, what? Bud, I’ve been busy with finals. I kind of missed some things.”

There was a brief sadness when Prompto hushed his laughter. He knew how busy Noctis was. Even when they did manage to hang out, Prompto was helping Noctis with studying, preparing projects. He was reading and doing outlines for him, Noctis just did not have time to finish homework and prepare a presentation for his internship. He was proud, honestly. Noctis had done so much and graduated almost at the top of his class, despite his weak freshman year.

That loneliness had shown when the spikey blonde, Zell, had come to visit. They met through mutual of Gladio’s, Zell was a professional boxer. Got his face tattoo when he won his first championship. Must be a thing with muscle-men. Prompto glanced over Noctis shoulders at Gladio sitting beside Ignis, laughing loudly. A laugh that Zell also shared. Prompto rubbed his cheek, afraid a blush would show. It was never anything serious, but he’d been desperate. He thought back, after a shared joint and a few hot dogs, Prompto candidly commented how he really wanted something else to fill him up. They giggled as if they were teenage boys again. Prompto had leaned closer, teasingly asking _“what, what’s funny?”_

 

His heart thumped and he scooted back under his sleeping bag, just to be safe. Dammit Zell. It was just a thing and it was the only recent thing he had so he couldn’t stop playing it over and over. It was nice.  
__

_  
“Nothin’. Jus’ thinkin’ I can really fill you up.”  
_

Prompto bit his lip, unawares of Noctis’s frown.

“Prom. I’m hoping that silence means it was horrible weekend because I wasn’t there.” Noct was teasing, but wouldn’t complain if it’d been the truth. The redness that was showing on his neck however, made him doubt he was even an afterthought. Prom could hide the blush on his cheek, but couldn’t hide how the rest of his body glowed when he started to get heated.

“Yeah, ‘course Noct! I wish you could have met him!” His bounce back was impeccable. Going from a memory of sucking a cock, to wishing his best friend could have been there. He couldn’t do a damn thing about how his eyes dilated, trying to get a better view of that picture. His focus betraying him while his words kept close to Noctis’s interest.

Noct wasn’t fooled. Prompto was a master at divided attention and a joker at trying to pretending he was doing anything but.

“From what you’ve told me, he seems like a cool guy. Full of energy, hungry, always up for an adventure?” Everything he wasn’t. Hardly in his friend’s scope…

Prompto nodded, now laying on his stomach his camera shut off and set aside. “Yeah. But don’t worry bro, you’re the coolest.” He added a playful eyebrow wiggle to soften his words, the truth was always said but they had a shared game of keeping everything light. So they would never find themselves in too deep or hurt.

“Mmm,” Noctis hummed rolling to his back and stared at the dome shape of the tent. “Iggy said you couldn’t figure shit out with work after all, no one to cover still?” He asked already knowing most of the details, but had some hope Prompto had managed to work things out. He’d been on his phone the entire time they were showering after all. Maybe something changed?

Unfortunately, Prompto shook his head. “It’s a big deal being a wedding, not just anyone can cover. They like me, like my work…” He was the natural choice when his boss couldn’t make it after being booked. He was sick with the flu, it was a miracle Prompto was able to get out of the studio just for the graduation and this. Regis, Noct’s dad had helped with the graduation though. Officially hired him to be the photographer, there was no way he could not, not go!

“Need a date?” Noct’s fingers fiddled with each other, he didn’t mean to be blunt but that pit in his stomach had rolled out without a chance to catch it.

Prompto was glad he was facing his pillow, made it easier to hide the love in his eyes. He let the words repeat in his head, trying to memorize the exact pitch and tone. “I do but,” there was always a but, “I don’t think I’d be able to work. Couple would be pretty pissed to see a Caelum in every one of their photos, am I right?”

The now graduate chuckled, fingers nervously spinning his heirloom ring around his index finger. “I suppose you’re right.” 

The air was thick around them. Not because Noctis had offered a date or that Prompto confessed Noct would have his undivided attention, but instead because nothing seemed to work out. They wanted a relationship _but…_ Noct rolled to his side, facing Prompto and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to think about stocks right now. And how much was banking on his relationship with Luna. 

“Noct?” Prom asked softly, mirroring the other’s position, his glasses (put on after the shower) folded and set aside. He waited till he heard a soft _‘hmm?’._ It didn’t take long for sleep to take Noctis by the hand, Prompto smiled. “In the morning when I get up for a run, you wanna go fishing? We can do that before I head out…”

The was silence, but thanks to the LED lantern, Prompto could see that soft smile under the shadows. “Mmm” Noctis hummed and Prompto’s heart melted. He knew he’d say yes, he just wanted to treasure these moments where it could selfishly be just the two of them. Before things would change again. Prompto rolled to his other side, turning on his phone, checking his MogNet again. He had one new message.  
__

_  
VixenD_000: I think you are mistaken. Bathroom selfies, to contrary belief are far from sexy.  
_

Prompto bit his tongue trying not to snicker, after his shower, with lotion on his face and his hair messily pulled back he’d sent D a horrible selfie. Trying to make a sexy pose, purposely doing way over the top. Half leaning over to stick his butt out.

__

_  
QS_ChoCoBoi: www Okay D. I know you’re older but that’s the “in” thing. You should send one!  
_

His heart stilled a moment, dammit he was just as bad at texting as he was at talking. Typing without thinking. D had sent some pictures before but nothing was ever really defined. Honestly his profile pic was what drew Prompto to him in the first place, a decedent monster makeup. It was beautiful…he had to know more. When they did start talking, it turns out the makeup job was for a friend who wanted to show case “the truth. The monster inside.” Prompto wouldn’t mind meeting them either. When he asked for more photos, D had stopped talking to him for some time. Prompto was terrified. He crossed a line, he thought. When D finally logged back on, he apologized. He was sorry, he said for lying. That he wasn’t a twenty something year old. That he was actually 39. He would understand if Prompto didn’t want to talk anymore. Prompto promised then, he wouldn’t ask again, not seriously anyhow. As long as he could talk to D, that was fine. Age didn’t matter, besides he had a lot of great advice, he helped Prompto out in so many ways.  
 __

_  
QS_ChoCoBoi: Kidding! I know you’re still shy it’s fine <3_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: You must be asleep early—OLD MAN!!—www night D. Can we talk more tomorrow? I know I’ve been busy lately….I’m sorry. I know how it feels to take the back seat. I didn’t mean for that._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Fuck I’m babbling sorry_

_VixenD_000: Prompt. It’s not that late. Relax. Noctis hasn’t had much time for you. We know his life is changing…. You need to seize every minute with him, don’t waste time talking with me if you’re with him. You two must be having a blast. (Ignis and Gladio too, I’m sure.)_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: www he’s actually asleep : (((_

_VixenD_000: Well. That is a waste._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Tell me about it... But he’s tired been a long day for him._

_VixenD_000: It’s been a long week for you, Prompto._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: you too D, I know you’re busy with work. Fuck work!! www Alright. I’m gonna hit snooze. Sleep tight, D._

_VixenD_000: Sleep well Prompto. And please. Do not let those bedbugs bite.  
_

Prompto smiled and pressed the phone to his chest. It was a little exciting, talking to a stranger online. They couldn’t judge each other, you could be completely honest and get an outsider’s view on everything. Coming out as gay to a stranger, had been nerve wracking but turns out, his online partner didn’t identify with most, he wasn’t sure what to call it. He wasn’t sexually attracted to others, didn’t feel the need for a romantic relationship. He then added, he wasn’t opposed to aiding in others in their needs—Prompto worried he said that for his sake. He worried more, when he felt like he was taking advantage of D, when some of their texts turned sexual. When Prompto needed someone, but couldn’t bring himself to approach a total stranger. D promised, he wasn’t married. He didn’t have kids, he lived for the job and making things right. That’s when D offered his services.

That man, Astrals, whatever it was Prompto prayed he could have it in person one day. By text alone, he got into his head. Somehow knew what to say, told Prompto everything to do to himself and he did. Even when it was awkward, he couldn’t resist D’s urging. _His sentences left him senseless, he built palaces out of paragraphs._

Astrals he was fucked up. 

Prompto silenced his phone and looked over at Noctis, how could he think about two different guys when he was lying beside the only one who mattered? The answer was obvious, Noctis didn’t have time and Prompto was sick of waiting. Their childish promises to ‘make it work’ were running thin. Nothing was ever official, by Noctis’s design, Prompto figured. He didn’t have too feel guilty for whatever he did when abroad in Altissia or during the college parties that Prompto couldn’t go to when working late nights at the coffee shop. He waited for so long. Trying to be the sunshine good boy for Noct, who was ever at his side.

Then Zidane happened. 

….Make that thinking about three boys.

“Night Noct.” Prompto said quietly to his friend and himself, trying to cut off any more fantasies at the start.

 

Prompto never heard Iggy and Gladio come in. They were experts in avoiding waking up their company. Noctis and Prompto, were still learning. Ignis, in a wise effort to help them had purchased a new tent, years back, that offered two entrances. Prompto, thanks to this, he rarely woke his friends when he slipped out for his runs. He grabbed his duffel bag and slipped out the back, only giving Noctis a brief shove before he left. He changed quickly in the nearby bathroom house and brushed his teeth. He figured he’d shower again when he got home, before going to the wedding. 

Halfway through his run, he sent Noctis a picture of the rising sun.

He waited five minutes, waiting to get a picture of the lake.

Another five minutes, a picture of the trail—a little blurry since he hadn’t stopped to take that shot.

“up c u soon”

 

 

Prompto laughed at the bullshit reply, still it was a reply none-the-less and that effort was enough to convince Prompto to start on the jog back towards the lake. He must have run further out than he thought, by the time he reached the lake Noctis was already set up with two poles. His eyes wide open and awake. Focused on the lake.

Prompto slowed to a jog, then gradually a walk, he slowly strolled to Noctis’s side smiling. “Morning, dude.”

 

“Morning Sunshine.” Noctis flicked his wrist, recasting a line and took a seat beside Prompto. Their pinkies touching on the old wooden dock. Prompto was certain it was going to put a splinter in his ass. They sat in a comfortable silence. The wild life starting to wake up, sounds of an occasional fish jumping in the early morning fog on the lake. Prompto shivered, the sweat on his back giving him an unwanted cool down in the crisp morning air. Noctis turned to the side reaching in a bag beside his tackle box. Producing a neatly folded towel, he draped it over Prompto’s shoulders. 

Prom smiled, no thanks was necessary but still found himself leaning his head on Noctis’s shoulder, his legs kicking idly over the edge of the dock, occasionally hooking his ankles with his best friend’s and swung their feet together. 

“I’m sorry it’s not working out with Zell.” Noctis said first, a bit unexpectedly. 

Were they going to do this now, air out the next load of their dirty laundry for all the fish to hear? Prompto hoped. “….Yeah.” His voice choked as he wrapped an arm around Noctis’s bicep and snuggled down closer. 

“You came to visit me in Altissia when he was there, right?” Noctis knew those visits were important for Prompto. To get to see his friend at least a few times during the year, the skype sessions just weren’t enough and he never seemed to have any time then. “I’m sorry I didn’t take time to meet him then either.”

Prompto slowed the swinging of their legs, trying to focus on Noct’s gentle breathing. He was acting calm, but his arm was tense. He was uncomfortable about what they were talking about, hell, Prompto was too.

“Not…. Not sure if I wanted you to meet him, Noct. Kind of like meeting the other woman.” Prompto regretted the choice of words, he felt the slightest flinch in his arm. Noctis did have ‘the other woman’ now in his life. The phrasing was awkward. 

If he was uncomfortable, Noctis pressed on regardless. “I want to meet anyone who you think is important. Anyone who you think about.” He wanted to know who had to blame when Promoto’s attention would be leaving him. Who he would dream about crushing. Who he could pin every bullshit thing that happened to him on—it was excessive. Still sounded reasonable.

“How are you and Lunafreya?” 

If they were going to get awkward the might as well talk about the biggest fish in the pond.

“Upset.” Noct sighed, closing his eyes. Prompto could feel the tension building on his shoulders and see the stress pulling his eyebrows down and together. He didn’t interrupt, waiting for Noct to speak on his own.

“She’s found a guy, he’s a great guy. I’ve met he’s…Like,” he paused. “Like Gladio but with Ignis’s savviness, my level of awesome. And your degree of fun.”

Prompto made a face pulling back from Noct’s arm to give him a shove, “What a shitty description. I don’t know how to picture someone like that, dork.”

Noct rolled his eyes sitting up right, putting his arm around Prompto’s waist. It’d gotten cold when he let go of his arm. “His name is Nyx. I actually met him a lot when I was studying abroad, through some friends. Luna tagged along one day and they didn’t hit it off. It was pretty awkward actually. Like they each had their own agenda all the time, but always kept meeting back up.” Noct couldn’t hide his endearing smile. He wanted to protect that love, both of their loves so badly.

“She never told her told her dad about him, since he comes from the wrong side of the track.”

Prompto and Noctis met each other’s gaze. Yeah. Prom could get that. If Noctis’s hadn’t been so antisocial as kid, and Regis desperate to find him companionship, maybe they would have shared the same boat. Thankfully, Prompto was a beloved in Noct’s father’s eyes. It helped when this arrangement was first set up. Regis had personally apologized to Prompto. It took a lot to admit you were ruining not one person’s life, but three (now it would seem four). However, it was for the good of the company. To protect everyone and everything they had built.

“Now,” Prompto said softly “How are you?”

It was easy to explain his soon to be fiancé’s woes. His own? Noctis retreated his gaze, looking back to the placid lake.

Noct could hear Prompto take a breath, ready to prod him again.

“Upset.” He said curtly, he kept his gaze fixed ahead. “bBut if we don’t do this, Prom…We could lose control of the company.”

Here it was…Stocks. This time, alone, Prompto was going to listen to the story he heard before. The first time he yelled at Noctis. Told him to fuck off, to fuck his company, fuck everyone. The second time, he cried. Told Noct he wanted to be alone. From then on, he learned to accept it, and to usually just stop listening. 

“We sold so much when we were down on our luck. Now things are great, better than ever. Mr. Izunia,” Noctis laced the name with spite and Prompto shuddered. Noct was a chill guy, he never just _hated_ anyone. It was too much effort to go out of his way and hate. He’d rather ignore it. This wasn’t the case. “He just started buying shares A lot of them. He’s gaining a terrifying amount of control. Dad is still the primary but if Izunia managed to get Luna’s family’s?” Noct shook his head.

“My dad and he, hell, even Ravus and I aren’t on the best of terms. Luna is the only chance to secure that. For them to transfer their shares to me. Before Ravus just,” Noct tossed his hand carelessly in the air, growing more irate as he went on. “Just hands them to Izunia to piss me off.” 

Prompto pressed his hand to Noct’s back, rubbing it in soothing circles. He knows. He hates the story too. That’s why he usually just stopped listening whenever Noctis got worked up and had the need to bitch about it. It was one of the few things he did bitch about, including vegetables and beans. 

“I wish,” Noctis pulled his hands away, folding them in front of his mouth, elbows perch on his knees as he hunched forward. “I wished we could just date behind everyone’s back. Luna could date Nyx. We’d be a fucking adulterous married couple, in the happiest relationship with other people possible.”

Okay. It was a little different than the normal stock story. He never ranted like this, Prompto’s heart hurt. This is how it went, he hated it. Hearing and thinking about how it wouldn’t work. With shame in his heart, Prom leaned over and started kissing Noctis’s neck. His mouth was hot against Noct’s cool skin. He felt him tense and grit his teeth causing his neck to bulge. Prompto sucked on it. Rolling his tongue over the salty area. Noct must’ve sweated in his sleep, Prompto figures by the taste.

Noct goes on, he feeling compelled to explain himself. To defend that this isn’t what he wants but, what he needs to do. For his father. Prompto knows and he understands that Noct is drowning in it, complaining about this were his breathes of fresh air (he has to do better to listen).

“If her dad catches us cheating, we’re fucked. It’d be easy, if we could just say bye after the shares are transferred but dad…. Not the image he wants. Right? Then,” he shook his head and rocked, almost completely unaware of the soothing suckles at his neck, “then they want kids? I don’t want kids. Luna yeah, but can have them with Nyx. She’ll love them…” he rocked more and broke his hands apart to put them around Prompto’s waist, pulling him into his lap. He was tall and lanky, but Noct kept up in the gym as much as his lean friend ran.

Prompto straddled him, hands shaking as they settled on Noct’s shoulders, staring down at him with sad, pooling blue eyes. Fuck he was going to cry again. Fuck. Fuck.

“Don’t leave me.” Noctis said in a weak, selfish voice.

“I can’t do this, Noct.” Prom shook his head trying to look anywhere other than Noctis dark blue eyes. Tears fell down his cheeks. “I love you. I love you more than anyone but, you can’t just dedicate yourself to me and…. I’ve been dealing with this since high school.” He nervously wiped the tear and its wet trail away.

“I know.”

There was his boy. Awkward, at a loss for words, and miserable.

Prompto laughed as another burst of tears came through, he leaned over to hug him, letting Noctis’s neck dry his tears.

“I know.” Noctis repeated, tightening his hold around Prompto’s lithe frame. It always ended like this. Lust, love, and disappointment. The start of Noctis’s senior year, the agreed to slow their contact. They couldn’t be each other’s messy fall backs. Late night calls, thirsty Thursday hookups. They couldn’t. They had to stop. They had to get used to the fact, they were only best friends and Noct was going to be engaged. And he above all else, like his father was a loyal man. Loyal to a miserable fucking default.

“I need to go,” Prompto sniffled pulling back. Wiping snot from his nose, then onto Noct’s thigh. They both chuckled with a bitter feeling in their throats.

Noctis nodded, Prompto figured he felt bad being only able to say, ‘I know’.

There was an incredible exercise of self-control when Noctis didn’t reach up and pull his sunshine into a heated kiss. His will was of steal when he allowed Prompto to stand and allow the cool morning air to fill the space he left open on his lap. He stood as well, shoving his hands awkwardly into his pocket, trying to keep them tame and refrain from forcing Prompto to stay.

“Take pictures of yourself tonight too. I want to see.” 

His voice was soft again, Noct was looking forward to seeing Prompto dressed up. He looked stunning in a suit. Especially when you caught glimpses of the metal adorning his skin. His friend had taken to piercings lately and Noctis doing everything but complaining. He looked sexy with the studs on his hip bones. He had two on his back, what Prompto called the above ass dimples. He had one nipple pierced, but recently took it out, Noctis learned. Prompto’s body had rejected it but he hoped he’d tried again. Or not. If he couldn’t see it, why did someone else get to? Noct waved one last time as Prompto left the dock and he sighed aloud for all the fish to hear his regret. “and not one bite…” He mused, realizing it was the first truly shitty morning he’s had in sometime.

 

After taking a breather, Noctis took out his phone, stopping to first stare at the pictures of the morning Prompto had sent him. He smiled and sighed again as he texted Luna. _“It’s not getting any easier, is it?”_

 

The reply was quick. It was late in Altissia, she was probably readying herself for bed. 

 

__

__

_“Never.”_

__

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?
> 
> As I’ve said I already have a ton written. 
> 
> I’m a little nervous to post too much ahead in case I need to go back and change anything for continuity. I just recently finished chapter sixteen…So…Yeah I’m ahead but this roadblock I’ve hit is huge. My inspiration is wearing thin, but I’m determined to finish this fic with a bang! I’ve got a lot planned.
> 
> Anyone catch the FF8 Zell reference? Of course that boy is getting hot dogs. Never forget how long he waited for them! Lolololol
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos, yo. And thanks for the read!
> 
> Edit: A wonderful artist did a commission for me--please check it out! It's a little spoilery (but not too bad). I will actually post the picture once we get to that chapter and it'll make more sense. Also, if you commission Kyllu, please let them know you came from this way. :D This isn't the first time I've had them commission a piece for a fic, so I'd like to keep it up and they'll know it's totes worth the effort and patience of listening to me gush. lolol xD
> 
>  
> 
> [Kyllu's art for Sunshine & Nighlight!](http://kyllu.tumblr.com/post/167292501424/commission-for-diedieri-for-their-fic-the)


	2. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing leads to another, Prompto nitpicks his apartment while falling in a memory lane he liked to steer clear of. Unable to pull himself free of the fast lane, he reaches out to a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I’d just post up the second chapter since I didn’t have any time to work on actually writing tonight. Got off late from work and still searchin’ hard for that inspiration. Not sure when I’ll get time to post the next, so till then—enjoy!
> 
> It’s definitely a change of pace compared to the last chapter.

  
  
  
  
  
Prompto did not want to admit how hard it was to come home from a wedding alone. Waking up Sunday morning wasn’t any easier. Sunday evening? He was still trapped. Thoughts swirling. He need to go grocery shopping but he could not be bothered to move. He didn’t want to leave home. The damn camping trip, thoughts of his grandpa had gotten under his skin. Work had done well to distract him till now, listening to his sink drip-drop with a leak breaking the otherwise silent home.

 

Home. His small dank-ass apartment. There were water spots on the ceiling. His window never shut quiet right. His heater was a radiator for Irift’s sake. It was a one bedroom with a loft. There was only one level for the entirety of the apartment complex. At least, the living space was rather large (compared to some places he looked). His bed was perched in the cubbyhole loft area. There was a window here, he didn’t keep blinds up since it was fairly high up. The morning light helped wake up if he over slept and the stars were a dream to admire before his sleep. 

 

You could forget having a dish washer in this place. Good ol’ left and righty were still employed. The oven never heated right. He had to pretty much sit in front of it, constantly checking if he didn’t want something to burn. Prompto’s couch was old and broken in, but damn sure it was the most comfortable couch in the world. He’d give it an award. His TV and game system really did not fit into the mix. It was in perfect condition, perfectly placed and an experience. Most nights, it was dinner for on the floor. Eating on his coffee table, watching Netflix streamed through his tv. His bedroom was simultaneously his make shift office and studio. There were endless areas of camera equipment all neatly packed away and organized. He once attempted to turn his closet into a dark room, but after spilling fluid all over the carpet and causing a nasty stain he decided he’d use for what closets to best. House clothes. A+ closet—you’re doing a great job. There was a dresser in the corner too, doing what it does best, with a large vanity. His computer set up also failed to fit in with the measly apartment. But it was one of those things he needed for work, editing photos—a justified buy, unlike his game system and TV. That was depression at its finest. Leaking through his fingers at a huge impulse buy—he had quite the panic attack after. Buyer’s remorse was his middle name. He later convinced himself it was fine, the TV was the best company he’s ever had.

 

In his hallway, was arguably the most important item in his house. A whiteboard. His phone was a great calendar but there was something therapeutic about the first of every month filling out his calendar, every Sunday, updating it. 

 

The routine was necessary when Prompto added more to his schedule than he could keep up with. In Noct’s first year of college, Prompto worked two miserable part time jobs. Miserable, because he was learning how hellish it was to be ‘the man of the house’. His grandfather, was his biological grandfather. He couldn’t remember much of his parents. They left when he was young. Any memories he had, he was certain were manufactured from photographs. Grandpa Jared adopted him at a young age. Giving up all hope his son was ever coming back for his boy. Prompto didn’t mind. It was better with grandpa.

 

That began to change at the start of high school, when Prompto learned what the words “early on-set of Alzheimer’s” meant. The news first came when he’d been visiting his daughter, Monica and his grandson Talcott. She called and expressed to Prompto their concern and options. Prompto never joined the photography club like he wanted or track. He said it was easier to hang out with Noct this way, who wanted to leave school as soon as possible. Prompto agreed. He had to leave. He had to take care of grandpa who lovingly took care of him. He didn’t want to move to Cape Caem to be with them, even if the beach sounded like a dream. He wanted to stay and Lucis with Noctis.

  
By the six… He was selfish.  


He had been a dumb teen, learning to cope with taking care of grandpa while maintaining school work and his limited social life with Noctis. He used to have Noct over more, but after Grandpa Jared had an accident, shitting on himself, he tried to just go to Noct’s place. Noct said he understood and Prompto was sure he did, still, he felt ashamed. For some dumb, vain reason he’d been embarrassed that day and yelled at his grandpa when Noctis left (he still regrets that). He knew it wasn’t his grandpa’s fault but yelled because it felt nice to finally blame something. When the progression continued, Monica paid for a nurse to check in on Jared while starting to get their affairs in order. Jared thankfully, sided with Prompto in avoiding a move to Cape Caem.

 

Then came the year where he couldn’t talk with his Grandpa Jared and he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to be alone, but how was he supposed to work when he constantly was getting updates from the nurse? She was there full time now. She and his aunt were talking about putting him in a home. Prompto said no. Foolishly he said no. Monica had the power to make the call and she did. Prompto and her struggled to talk from then on. He felt she was just putting him up to die alone.

 

It wasn’t long in the nursing home, when Prompto realized he could barely grab his grandpa’s attention. Ramuh, he was slipping. He was becoming an empty shell. Prompto took time off work. After he’d already quit one job, and asked the other for some leave. Grandpa Jared struggled to swallow and Prompto felt himself unable to breathe. He never called Noct to come with him. He didn’t want his best friend to see, what a mess the Argentum’s had become. How sad they were.

 

In the nursing home, Jared caught pneumonia. The nursing home advised he should be the one to call his aunt and he does. It wasn’t long after Prompto said goodbye, without hearing it said back. Jared had taken an unexpected turn for the worst and no matter how many tears Prompto offered. How much he pleaded and promised his daughter and grandson where on the way…. He still passes away. For the first time, he meets little Talcott face to face at the funeral. He’d only met his aunt a handful of times, but still cries into her shoulder. He’s fucking thankful she forgives him. That she doesn’t blame him for keeping her father away. Instead she thanks him for giving him so much life. For not running away when an old man started to fade.

“You were the sunshine in his life, Prompto sweetie. He told me so much. Every day you were there. Even when it was raining…. he had the sunshine with him.”

__

_  
The next time someone called him sunshine, he punched them. Thankfully it had been Gladio, he could take a hit. He never raised a hand to anyone and the pain his fist felt after colliding with Gladio’s jaw was nothing compared to how much it hurt to be called Sunshine by someone else._

_…. He eventually got over that…_

_He embraced that he could be someone else’s sunshine._

__

Monica was the one to take care of the funeral arrangements. She took a month off work to also handle the estate sale and help Prompto plan what was going to happen next. He had been off work for a month at the end. Jared’s money took care of him, but he hated feeling like a leach so he’d always been a hard worker. His money had also taken care of his time at the home and Prompto learned he was written into his will, he had a large lump of money to his name with a contingency to use it for education, buying a home, or at the age of thirty-five (when he’s smart enough not to blow it). He can’t think of going to college anymore and he doesn’t know where he wants to fucking be. He figures it’ll be a long time before he sees that cash.

 

Prompto never called any of his friends during that month. It was the night before the wake did he final send a group message. “Sorry I dropped off the face of the planet. Gramps had it rough and…. Well….If you can make time for it his wake is tomorrow his funeral is on Saturday.” They were all upset he kept it to himself. That he didn’t share the burden.

 

With a sad smile, he thanked them. Honestly though, it had been his burden since the summer of his first year of high school. He didn’t want anyone to take that from him. It was his and gramps. Depression and anxiety were always demons he had to face, but after that funeral he forget that they were a thing. They simply became part of him. It was nice. He didn’t complain it was good to be numb when he packed up treasures of his grandpa’s that he couldn’t part with. It was good the pain was dull when Ignis walked him out of house for the last time as Monica turned the key forever locking him out (Noct had a meeting with a company, he couldn’t be absent from). He wasn’t even bitter about that, nothing felt as harsh as walking away from the only place you ever called home. If walls could talk, what would they say to the new owners? Would the laugh and only tell the stories of Prompto getting gum stuck in his hair? Maybe they would weep, that the little boy who had taken to drawings chocobos all over the walls was never coming back again.

 

Things never go as planned, Monica wasn’t able to help Prompto search for an apartment. Gladio offered his and Prompto reluctantly takes it. At least his aunt did give him most of the money from the estate sale and Jared’s beat up pickup truck that he loved. Before he searched for an apartment, alone he took a wad of cash to a tattoo parlor and laid out his wrist. Irift knows it should have hurt, but he honestly couldn’t feel a damn thing. His cartilage hurt like a bitch but this? Nothing. Gramps would be pissed, his eyes started tearing up during the tattoo—not because it hurt. Because he remembered how much Jared bitched when he got his ears pierced again and again. He would never know what he’d say now.

 

After he gets his barcode, it takes time, but he manages to sometimes pull himself out of the dark cloud. When he does, Prompto always looks at his wrist. He had many meanings attached to the ink, but he went in with a phrase in mind. Something gramps had said to him when he was young and struggling with his weight. “Sunny.” He always called him sunny. He thought it was because he was an old guy! Calling his grandson SUNNY haha, funny right grandpa? Now he knows, it’s because he’s the sun… _Fuck._

__

_  
“Sunny,” he focuses on the memory. “Sometimes you are going to check out. That’s okay, boop.” He remembers the wrinkled and calloused skin touching his nose. “Just got to always check back in. No matter how hard it is, you can’t stay checked out forever. That’s when it gets tough. You hear me, Sunny? Promise. You gotta check yourself back in…. Take these days though. Decide what we’re going to do and I’ll help. We’ll start with changing dinners.”_

__

Maybe it was fucking stupid. The boop sound, like he was being scanned in and out. But the tattoo was his way to remember.

__

_  
Check back in Prompto._

__

Ignis helps him find an apartment, not one that he or anyone agrees with, but Prompto insists it’s fine. It’s cheap. He works at the coffee shop again and works late nights at a convenience store. He doesn’t go to school so the schedule being rough doesn’t matter. Gradually he finds his way and by the strokes of fate, Shiva herself, and some fucking grace helps him land a job a photography studio. He quits the convince store to work fulltime at the studio, then works evenings, nights and rarely mornings at the coffee shop. His time is filled but somewhere between it at all, he started feeling again. It was nice, feeling the sun’s rays on his face when he felt grey for so fucking long.

 

Yeah. It sucks coming home to an apartment alone. He thinks too much. He wishes instead he could just miss Noctis. But he smiles thinking he can just text him. When he thinks about gramps trying to use a smart phone—Prompto laughs. That was his favorite selfie. That silly picture of his arm around his grandpa’s shoulder. He still looked good then. Eyes so bright and vibrant, Prompto likes to think when he was younger, Jared’s eyes looked just like his. He lights a cigarette after a shower, sitting in his black flannel pajama pants, with bright yellow chocobos printed in different poses. 

Why the fuck did he have to think about Jared now? The damn graduation camping trip. It made him wonder and think, if Jared was alive, would he have gone to school with Noct? Maybe then, things would be so fucked up now.

He send’s Noctis a selfie.

 

Then logs onto MogNet.

 

__

_  
QS_ChoCoBoi: Are you awake?_

_VixenD_000: I don’t think I ever sleep. How are you this evening my dear Prompto?_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: lonely : ((((((_

_VixenD_000: Oh my._

_VixenD_000: Might I be of assistance?_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Not like that you goof!! ;D_

_VixenD_000: Is that what we are calling it now, all right then, you goofball._

_VixenD_000: You should love that. It has balls in it and everything._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: D!!_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: omfa!!_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: XDD www yea I do like balls ok, well I don’t wanna goof atm. Later maybe? Hehe_

_VixenD_000: There’s my boy. <3 _

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Hell yeah!_

_VixenD_000: Now. About that lonesome feeling; why don’t we chat it away?_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Yes. Yes. And Yaaaaassss._

_VixenD_000: Haha. Well. Have you made any progress with your beloved Noctis? You kissed his neck dear Prompto, doesn’t that break the rules?_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Uuggghh you’re going with this_

_VixenD_000: Well we could chat about something else but I don’t believe anything will grab you attention as much as this. Your call_

_VixenD_000: I’m waiting._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Yeah okay it was TOTALLY against the rules but fuck you know, D? Just fuck._

_VixenD_000: If the feeling is this urgent I don’t see why you cannot engage him for some time before the engagement._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: I can’t even quit smoking, how can I quit something like Noctis?_

_VixenD_000: How does he feel then? Are you just going to be a later affair for him? Or will you be the now?_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: What do you mean by that?_

_VixenD_000: I mean Prompto it is clear you are in love with him. But from what I hear, and granted I have indeed ONLY heard (from you), you are…. something of an afterthought. He will be married, you will be there yes. He will bed his wife and she won’t fulfil his desires, so he may turn to you._

_VixenD_000: Your silence makes me wonder if you agree that yes, that will happen. After all you’ve tasted many men and still yearn for his touch, am I correct?_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: ….yeah_

_VixenD_000: Exactly. So will you be there to fill his hungry, monstrous unfulfilled lust later, or will you take it now. Steak your claim in his heart and body, Prompto. When he marries there will be no chance for you to be an after thought._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: yeah cool great story. Real nice but Noct isn’t the cheating sort._

_VixenD_000: Oh I hardly agree._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: D. Come on you don’t even know him._

_VixenD_000: Ah yes dear, but I know you. And YOU…well.  
QS_ChoCoBoi: I’ve never cheated._

_VixenD_000: It doesn’t have to be just in body. With Zell, as you said, bust a nut anywhere anytime with how hard he fucks you._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: I did say that, yeah :D_

_VixenD_000: My point being, you could be busting a nut while texting Noctis, could you not? Then tell me, who would your heart beat for. The sweet picture he sends of himself or for the one riding you to hell and back? We cheat with people emotionally as well, Prompto. Both are just as hurtful._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: So I cheat with people emotionally?_

_VixenD_000: Undoubtedly. You may not be tied to Noctis physically but your heart is in his pocket as much as you are in someone else’s pants. He is very well the same. If you two are cheating already. Make yourselves happy already._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: I wish. I fucking wish._

_VixenD_000: Prompto. Do this for me. I know you like to put on a bit of a show for me. So here are my instructions for the night. I will be expecting three photos. Are you ready?_

__

Prompto sat up straight, feeling a warmth rush to his groin. He never started like that. D never just decided they were playing on his own. It took Prompto texting and prodding, sending a few dick pics for D to finally step in and get him to shut up. He quickly replied, throat going dry. Whatever it was. He’d do it. D never asked for it. And fucking hell, he would deliver.

__

_  
QS_ChoCoBoi: Tell me what to do. Please D…_

_VixenD_000: There’s my good boy._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: I’ll do anything you want, D._

_VixenD_000: 1- You will touch yourself Prompto. I don’t care what you think about this time. But you will not finish yourself off. You may send me a picture when you’re hard. 2- After you’re hard you are going to call Noctis. Do not protest Prompto. You will call him. You will repeat these words, without saying hello. “Noct. I’m lonely.” You will touch yourself again. “I need you. I don’t care. I won’t tell…You won’t tell. Be here for me. I need you.” You will take a screenshot of your call log and send it to me. When he comes, and he will come Prompto, when you two are bareback and he’s inside you. You will send me a photo. I want to properly see you enjoying yourself._

__

Prompto’s jaw slacked. He couldn’t just…. Call Noctis for a booty call! His stomach hallowed out, thinking how long it’d been since he had spent time with Noctis in bed. His neck had tasted so good and he fit perfectly in his lap. Shit. No, he couldn’t do that to Noctis. They had to be strong. They had to…He had to be a good friend. His lip trembled, he was the worst. He wanted to please D and for the love of Bahamut he wanted to please Noct. He couldn’t though, shit was hard as it was and if he got on his knees for Noctis now…He wouldn’t get back up. D was right. He was going to either be fucked nor or later, he just wasn’t sure if that was up to him to decide.

__

__

_QS_ChoCoBoi: D…..Shit. Please don’t hate me. I can’t. I really can’t._

_VixenD_000: Oh? Dear Prompto, I thought we had an arrangement._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: D…Please don’t I know. I just need him to come on to me._

_VixenD_000: You control your own fate. Do not let anyone ever take it from you or try to control it. It’s yours._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: I know, D I just can’t be the one who has him regret it later._

_VixenD_000: Is not kinder to let him blame you than himself?_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: yes. Fuck yes. I’d let him blame me all he wants. I just don’t want him to regret anything yet. He’s just getting started._

_VixenD_000: And you’ve been alone since he left Prompto._

_VixenD_000: I think I’m getting off tonight. You have…Honestly disappointed me._

_VixenD_000: But I know you will not do it again._

_VixenD_000: I have faith in you Prompto. I’ll think of a good punishment game for you. Good night, Sunshine._

__

Dammit. Dammit. He hated living alone. Being a fucking disappointment. Prompto’s chest tightened his throat felt raw, gritting his teeth. He watched D’s online signal fade to grey before jumping to his feet pacing. What the hell. What was he supposed to do?! D Just didn’t get the details of it. He didn’t understand what he and Noct were.

And why did he have to call him Sunshine? Somehow, Prompto managed to find his way up the staircase, carved into the wall, leading high to the loft. He flopped to his side and clutched his face. Daring those tears to fall! They were braver than him, it seemed, and fell all the same. It didn’t make sense, why tonight? Why did D have to go and say that tonight? What’s worse, why couldn’t he just listen. He felt like he betrayed a friend…. D never asked for anything sexual, now that he had and Prompto rejected him, how must he feel?

He wished he would have asked to work at the coffee shop after the wedding, none of this would be happening. Hell, maybe he would have met a cute guy to end the night with. Shit no. He didn’t want just any guy.

Memories of the funeral came flooding back. Why the FUCK could he not stop thinking about it?! He remembered sitting on the deck, his legs dangling over, Noctis beside him. It was a horrible day. Prompto buried his grandfather in the ground and he was going to go home, without him. Nothing was ever going to be the same. What was he supposed to do now that he didn’t have to care for him? Who…Who was he without gramps?

__

__

_“Prom,”_

__

Prompto hugged a pillow to his chest. The memory was foggy, he didn’t remember what Noctis’s voice sounded like then, but his voice now would do just fine.

Noct touched his fingers in the memory and leaned close, their foreheads touching.  
__

__

_“Don’t you ever do this again. If you’re ever alone like this again…. I’m here okay?”  
_

Maybe the memory came for a good reason.

He clicked through to Noct’s contact and set the phone on his cheek, giving up on holding his hand up any longer. 

“Prom? What’s up?”

Fuck. Him.

 

Prompto went rigid, he didn’t want to break and crack. He’d been through so much worse. But this was the price of when he was checked in, he was so easy to break and feel pain. “I…” The hurt in his voice carried over the phone, immediately drawing Noct’s attention. He dropped his darts on a table,  
“Prompto, what’s wrong? Where are you?”

There was a part of him that hated he couldn’t enjoy the sound of Noctis being worried about him. Instead Prompto mostly swam in guilt. He hurt a friend. In such a petty way. He hurt them. And he was caring more about how badly he missed being called Sunshine by his grandpa, by Noctis. 

“Answer me.” Noctis ordered, sounding more and more like his father. His voice calm but filled with a natural sense of authority. You didn’t want to ignore it, you wanted to adhere and be reprieved by the voice for whatever action you caused to initiate the stir. 

 

“Home,” he sniffled. “I just…I pissed off a friend and I don’t know why but, I’m thinking about gramps and I just…I miss everything. I Miss knowing what I’m supposed to do and. Fuck no. I wasn’t upset about that, but now I am.” He groaned and rolled over, phone falling behind one of his many pillows.

 

In all the years Noctis has known Prompto, he’s noticed a horrible consistency. He spirals. From little things to suddenly sure the entire world is going to cave in on him. Once he’s certain one thing is wrong, he’ll find everything out. Warp whatever he can to wring out another tear. Noct knows he doesn’t mean to, just hates he can’t convince Prom to get help to manage it better.

 

“Shhh,” Noctis purred, his voice soft and lulling, complete, steady control. “I’m coming over. Do you want to stay on the phone with me?” He asked, packing a quick bag. A grunt was his only answer the reply served well enough for Noct to stay on the line, even if it was in silence. Noct could hear sniffles and shuffling in his bed, while Prompto can hear the steady rumble of the car (Noct blu toothed his phone). 

True to his word, Noctis didn’t hang up, even when Prompto could hear the keys jiggling in the lock, it took Noct a few times to usher it open. His door jammed a lot, it took a knowledge touch to get it open. 

 

“I’m here,” He said finally ending the phone call, though he stalled not yet climbing the ladder. The delay caused Prompto to sit up in bed, peering over the small wall. Noct was in the kitchen, putting a pot of hot water on the stove to boil. He glanced away when the billionaire’s son removed his shirt. He heard the zip of a bag, and figured Noct was changing into his pajamas for the night. The wait Noct was putting him through was enough to temporarily distract him for the tight clutch in his chest. His friend was a dolt, here he was having a panic attack and he was biding his time. Most likely to do something sweet, Noct had zero tact with words, whatever he was preparing was to help make up for it. Prompto appreciated the sentiment, but couldn’t help the neediness to have him at his side.

 

Forcing himself, Prompto withdrew himself from the wall and leaned back against his head board. He hugged a beaten and deflated pillow to his chest. How long had it been since Noct had seen his place? Would he remember the rust around the bathtub? Be offended by how his kitchen sink leaked and had sealant around the knobs that was begging to be replaced? Prompto sighed shakily, suddenly hating every chip in the apartments cabinets. Dreading if Noctis noticed how there was now cardboard stuffed under the fridge to keep it level—why it suddenly wasn’t was beyond him. But Gladio helped him fixed the problem (and helped put on a new chain lock). His place was…Fucky. Maybe danky, daft, and downdraught but for him it was home. It had a new AC unit in the living and his room, praise Shiva for that one. He needed it. It was love hate relationship with the cold but, nights like these he liked it to be cold. Gives him a reason to snuggle down deep into his blankets.

 

He heard a double beep. Funny. That’s why his unit sounded like. Prompto smiled as he heard steps padding up the stairs, a small grey remote in Noct’s mouth. He still remembered that little quirk. 

“Hey…Oh Noct,” Prompto snickered seeing his friend’s eyes wide and distraught. At the top of the stairs, he opened his mouth dropping the remote on the hard wood floor with a loud clatter. 

“Hot chocolate?” Prompto asked crawling to the edge of his bed, his reach going far enough to take one of the mismatched coffee mugs. He took the chocobo one for himself, leaving the black mug with white writing “Photo Op, Fa-Kink” for Noctis. An obscure reference, Ignis had been delighted with himself when he found it at a store when searching for new kitchen wares.

 

Noctis hummed with a nod, climbing carefully into bed beside the blonde. He tugged up the blanket to their waists and licked at the whip cream, which Prompto knew he didn’t have in his fridge. “I used your dark chocolate almond milk to cool it down.” He scrunched up his nose, much having preferred milk but he wasn’t going to complain.

“It’s great, Noct” Prompto smiled, the warmth filing him up colliding with the uneasiness in the back of his throat. 

 

Just as yesterday morning, they let the silence fill the gap. It wasn’t awkward, even better than before. This felt…Good…Noctis’s body was warm. They weren’t touching but were so close, Prompto could still feel the heat that radiated from his friend. Damn he wanted this. Inwardly, he sighed and lowered his cup to his lap, resting on the blanket over his thigh.

 

Noct spoke first.

“You’re not alone.” Noct was staring across the room, eyes sweeping the apartment. It was small but it felt big right now. He wanted the walls to smash in, trapping them as close as they could be. He wasn’t sure what he could do, the rules were self-imposed and irritating. He didn’t want to be the one to string Prompto along, yet…. Part of him reasoned why that would be perfectly fine. That if he did, they could be much happier. Noctis inched closer till their hips touched and arms were butted up against each other.

He didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t known what to do for three years.

“When I first started college,” Noctis began “Even when things were busy we talked a lot.”

 

Prompto wanted to disagree, instead he took a drink of the warm sweet drink. The whip cream butted against his nose. When Noct was willing to talk, Prompto opted to stay quiet (usually) afraid he’d disturb whatever nerve the other had worked up.

 

“The second year, it started to dwindle then well after that things really changed. We were friends, were close, an unbreakable bond, right? But there were chips in it. Suddenly I didn’t know when you got that chocobo tattoo. I didn’t realize when you had gotten your conchs pierced.” Noctis wasn’t drinking anymore, only holding onto his drink for something for his hands to do. “I didn’t know everything.” His head dropped to his chest, starting to back out of his speech.

 

“Um…Noct?” Prompto started, he nudged their shoulders together. “I need a pep talk buddy, not a reminder.” The laugh was strained through the awkward memories, but it was a real laugh. A strange smile that managed to show his laugh still, even though they carried baggage.

 

Noctis huffed and smiled tossing his head back up. He shook his dark bangs from his face, “No I mean like. Whatever is wrong right now, I don’t know. I know you’re lonely but I know that because you told me Prom. Right now, I can’t put the pieces together because I’m missing a lot. I’m sorry…But I am.”

 

Prompto nodded, yeah, they were. Their puzzles weren’t perfect anymore. There were gaps chips and water damage. He hated that he couldn’t tell you everything about his best friend anymore. Some nights he worried, were they really even best friends? He’d been absent for almost a year of Noctis’s life. What right did he have to say he was the closest person. Prompto refused to relinquish the title, he didn’t care. That was his place. No one was taking it. He’d earn the right to hold on to it properly again, till then, fuck the world. Noct was his.

 

“You gotta just put it out for me, Prom. I don’t care if it’s awkward. If you think it’s something that may make me change my opinion of you. We’ll work through it if that’s the case. But I just need you to tell me, so we can get on the same page again. Okay?” Noct paused, waiting as Prompto took another drink, but the freckled friend nodded. Tears briefly lined his eyes again, they were blinked away before he could whisk them away himself.

 

“I have a friend.” Prom began awkwardly. D was hard to label. At the basic level, Prompto figured he’d call him a friend. “We’ve never met; just someone online right? I’ve told him about us.”

Noctis nodded. It wasn’t weird for Prompto to have online buddies. He’d even met quite a few of them despite his and Ignis’ initial protest. 

“We do this thing, where like he tells me what to do and I do it.”

 

Noctis frowned and Prompto flinched. Yeah. He didn’t think that’d go over well. Noctis bit his tongue. The sharp look in his eye said enough, he was going to do something about it.

“It’s cool though, we’re cool.” Prompto insisted nervously nearly losing his nerve to talk. “he just said something tonight that made me lose my cool. Said I should just…. Kiss you. Really go for it. Fuck the rules.” Prompto sugar coated the details. He yearned to talk dirty with Noctis, the way he and D could play. But his boner was killed for the night, he didn’t want his heart to follow if Noct turned that down (which Prom figured he would, undoubtedly). He hated talking in general, shit, then trying to get him to talk sex? In his nastiest dreams, maybe. His lips twitched in a nervous smile, Noctis mistook the reason and sighed softly after taking a drink of the hot coco. 

 

“So, because you couldn’t do what he said, you feel bad you disappointed him or something? And…Then you felt lonely because you couldn’t just do it with me. Right?” Noctis eased into Prompto’s side, “see. Not as dense as everyone thinks I am.”

 

“Oh no, you are a wet blanket dude. You just have an advantage with me, but yeah. That’s the gist of it.” Prompto agreed, pushing his spikey bangs behind his ears.

 

“Now you’re thinking of every other minute mistake you’ve made.” Noctis set his mug aside on the small table to the right of the bed. It was cluttered and Noct was sure something just fell to the floor and rolled under the bed. “You can’t stop thinking,” he took Prompto’s drink and did the same—another item joined the first under the bed.

 

The clutch around Prompto’s heart, flinched. For a moment, the anxiety that was being squeezed and milked into his blood, stopped. The sound of the AC disappeared. The warmth from his coffee cup vanished. His stomach flipped, trying to send him signals but his brain couldn’t translate or if it could, he was in disbelief. 

 

“I don’t know what to say to stop your anxiety, Prom. I can’t say anything…But…. I get it. Tonight, though maybe I can make it shut up some.” Prompto’s phone was forgotten on under his pillow. Everything slipped to the back of his mind feeling Noctis warm lips on his. His hand holding the back of Prompto’s neck. His fingers caressing the two new piercings at the base of his neck. He shuddered. The skin was tender and the only place to go was deeper into Noct’s kiss. His arms easily folded around Noct and leaned against his body, embracing every inch of him. He wasn’t sure how far they’d go but even this was enough. Noct’s tongue in his mouth, sharing the same breath.

 

He couldn’t hear anything. Noct was right. That stupid gift he had, everything was shut out. Even the fear of whether this was part of their ‘rules’. What he could hear was a soft sound escaping Noct’s lips. His breathing hitching. Prompto’s body shook, unaware of where he could roam. Earlier he’d worried about even placing his hands on Noct’s shoulders. 

Noct felt the tension and answered the call.

 

His hand ventured under the comforter and slipped between Prompto’s thighs. He opened his eyes when Prompto gasped in his mouth, breaking the kiss. 

“Noct.” He breathed heavily.

“Shut up, blondie.” Noct grunted and pulled Prompto’s body on top of his, letting Prompto’s knee settle between his legs. “Lay down” he slapped Prompto’s ass lightly. “Don’t be tense. We’re just making out. You wanted a kiss,” He explained peppering Prom’s jaw with warm pecks.

Fuck. Fuck he should have told him they were supposed to have sex. Fuck lying. Never gets you anywhere.

 

That complaint was short-lived. Laying on top of Noct it was easy to rock their bodies against each other, kissing heatedly. Yes. Fuck yes, he could lead Noct into something more—No.

 

“Noctis.” Prompto shuddered, looking up letting Noct capture his neck in a rough kiss. He bit down, causing the photographer to yelp. “I want you still. Shit Noctis.” They needed to communicate, right? He wanted him to know. Desperate, Prompto stole Noct’s lips in another kiss afraid to hear him explain why they couldn’t fuck. He knew why and he certainly didn’t want to hear another damn word about stocks. 

 

They were pathetic, both were getting hard. Feeling each other’s erection as they grinded, yet refused to cave into the animalistic desires. Tonight, Noctis just wanted to remind Prompto he wasn’t alone. He wasn’t the only one miserable and desperate. He hoped he understood through his rapid kisses, his tongue relentless in their wet, warm dance. 

 

The passion subsided with laughter when Noctis actually yawned. 

 

“You…. Are so fucking un romantic.” Prompto bitched with a grin nipping on Noct’s collar bone. His worries temporarily buried under a thick coat of foreign salvia in his mouth. 

 

“I get tired,” Noctis pouted in that pathetic whiney voice that had been with him since puberty. His arm latched on Prompto’s side when he tried to roll off. Their eye’s snapping towards each other. Noct barely shook his head. Prompto almost mistook it for him hiding another yawn, and if it was? Whatever. He’d be the bad guy. He’d be as bad as Noctis or D wanted if he could share a bed with someone. 

 

“I’ll sleep here.” Prompto said in a near purr, leaning down to gently push their lips together. “Night, sleeping beauty.” He shifted so the lower half of his body was off of Noctis, but craned towards him. His head snuggled on his chest, rising and falling slowly with each of Noctis’s breathes.

 

“Night blondie.” Noct this time, did yawn. He rubbed Prompto’s shoulders. Starting to let the world of sleep take him. Briefly, a worried thought floating in front of his eyes. How this wasn’t a fix just a band aid poorly masking everything else that was wrong.

At least it felt good.

 

Really. Fucking. Good.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See. This is why I don’t like to reread what I write, I lose complete confidence in it. Ahhh…I hope it was okay. It’s a small window into the world we’re about to dive into lol. 
> 
> But I think we all have those nights were one stupid thought snowballs.
> 
> And D, mmm. Mm. Mmm. Rude how could you be so curt with our lil Prom-pom? 
> 
> Ohoho. >B] 
> 
> But Noct was a trooper and came to save the day, a true friend on call <3
> 
> Also, Prompto's "omfa" oh my fucking astrals lolololololol
> 
> Please comment, let me know what you think, and leave kudos~!


	3. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His pace slowed as reason set in, the punches to his palms turned to nervous hands rubbing together. Noctis wouldn’t ever do that. He wasn’t doing anything out of spite. Besides he called Noct. He needed him as a friend then. _Fine._ He thought angrily tugging his phone out of his back pocket, he’d found out for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I solved one of my formatting errors. I was going crazy, chapter one ends notes kept showing up on chapter two! I thought it was a glitch, but when it wouldn’t go away… so I googled it. Lol Problem solved now (I hope)! Sorry for anyone who had seen it and been confused.  
> Read on and enjoy!

  
  
  
  
  
  
Waking up at 5 am, was almost normal. Except for the first time in a long time, Prompto had an unprecedented warmth cuddled into his side. During the night, the couple had shifted, twisted and turned into a spooning position. Astrals it felt good. Noctis was breathing steadily against him. This was right. Prompto closed his eyes, praying he didn’t fall asleep. He wanted to savor every touch, enjoy how easily their bodies melted together. He wished Noct was a light sleeper and would rise when Prompto got restless, wished he would urge him to stay in bed. To skip his run.

 

His hand traced the solid outline of the ring on Noct’s index finger. He pressed it a hard to his bare stomach. This is why he ran, so Noct could be proud of his sexy friend. Ifrit he hoped one day, boyfriend, husband…That he’d want to touch every stretch mark on his skin, follow those silver slivers with his tongue. Trace every line twice with the tips of his fingers. Those calloused fingers, Prompto noted they felt rougher than he remembered. He must be working out more with Gladio.

 

Thinking of touches, Prompto wondered if Noctis remembered his second tattoo he’d gotten. If he did, he never said anything. Why would he? That had been their default lately. Reserve to keep it to yourself, it didn’t matter anymore. Still, Prom just wanted him to remember. He laced his fingers together with Noct’s, hoping he’d wake up yet. If anything, Noct didn’t know he got a tattoo just for him. It was stupid but it was important for Prompto to remember the impact Noct had made on him. Whether they ended up together or hated each other’s guts a day from now. Noctis had changed him and when he started to check out and forget who he was, he wanted that fail safe to remind him. If he twisted and turned, on Prompto’s right side following a line of dots. You’d fine eighteen stars tattooed over eighteen freckles, Noctis had pointed it out one day.

 

The discovery was made on a night in Noct’s apartment when he first moved out of the dorms. They were laying on the floor, over a pile of blankets heads supported by pillows. They were both shirtless Prompto’s pants were low on his hips, showing the top of his butt crack. Noct kept bringing it up. He sat up to laugh and slap his ass, then stopped. He looked from his phone then back to Prompto’s bare body and set the phone aside.

 

“Prom” There was an urgent edge to Noct’s voice.

 

“Hm?” Prompto hummed clicking on his phone still. The boys were both on the same app, a constellation finder. They were planning a fishing-camping trip with Ignis and Gladio in the upcoming weeks. Prompto had mentioned wanting to get a camera to take _real_ night time photographs. To capture the stars and moon, then give them to Noct. _‘Why bother when I have the sun?’_ Noct had shrugged it off, like it was no big deal. Still, they found themselves looking for a star finder app and were seeing if it’d work any from his living room floor. 

 

It wasn’t.

 

“Prompto.” Noct repeated, resorting to slapping his ass again.

 

“I found Scorpio.”

 

“No shit?!” Prompto hustled up to his knees beside Noctis looking for his phone, “The hell dude? Where’s the app, I wanna see.” He looked at the window then back to Noct’s empty hands, he was smiling. It was a soft look that never got old. The look of Noctis being absorbed in another universe entirely, but his eyes said—you were there with him.

 

“Here.” He reached out and touched Prompto’s side.

 

Prompto flinched, he hadn’t been expecting that. “Noct?” Did he even say that aloud? It was so tepid and hesitant. _C’mon buddy, don’t fuck with me._ He wanted to say, Noctis knew Prompto was in love with him. Prompto was sure Noct was in love with him too, that this wasn’t just physical. Business at home kept him from admitting it though, kept them both from the grips of commitment and true misery. His touch was like fire, setting Prompto’s skin ablaze and his body began to blush.

 

“The stars are looking even brighter now.” Noct lifted his hand, letting the tip of his index finger trace in a distinct line. “People like to say freckles are like stars, right? Well, yours _are_ Prom.”

 

The shirtless blonde craned his neck and twisted his body to see just what Noct was doing and where he was pointing. Fuck he was cute. This unromantic dolt could be so romantic it blew his mind. “I can’t see it,” Prom pouted. Noctis didn’t seem bothered and stood in a fluid motion. He walked in the dark room to a cluttered desk. He swore he’d finish cleaning soon (Ignis usually saw to it everything was kept tidy).

 

“Lay down,” Noct mumbled, holding the cap to the black sharpie in his mouth. Prompto bit his lip, he liked Noct bossing him around. He couldn’t admit it to anyone ever, but he would serve Noct like a king if he could. His secret courtesan in his private court, hidden in his chamber. This wasn’t even getting carried away. He could rattle on and on in his head if Noct hadn’t stepped in.

 

The blonde gave a surprised gasp when Noctis pressed the pen to Prompto’s skin. His tummy shook as the felt tip tickled him but otherwise remained still. Noct quietly counted the stars, pushing a dot over the freckle for each point in the collected constellation, “And—eighteen.” Prompto turned again, this time able to easily make it out in the dim moonlight lit room. There he was Scorpio, formed right on his freckles.

 

“Noct. You just made every romance novelist cream. This is golden!”

 

“You’re the golden boy.” He leaned over lips kissing just below his marking.

 

It was embarrassing, but Prompto liked to think he was lost in the stars. That the gesture was Noctis being so moved by his beauty he could not resist the pull to be intimate and close. He couldn’t be blamed when Prompto kissed Noctis later that night. For now, he let Noct consume himself in the stars and hunt over his entire body with his lips looking for other signs on his skin.

 

He wished he had the balls then to have told Noct to look inside him too. Metaphorically in a poetic sense, but yeah, in a filthy way too. Mostly in a filthy way.

 

 

Prompto pulled himself away from Noctis, tired of indulging in the memory. It was exhausting to remember how much you loved someone and maintain the effort to keep from taking them for yourself. Standing, he watched his friend sleep for a moment. He looked at peace and soft, there was barely a creak of sunlight peeking through the window now. If only it was later in the year so it would still be night, then he could see the moonlight on Noctis’s skin.

 

By the six, if Prompto was the sun, Noctis was the moon.

 

He ran his hand through his messy blonde hair. This was fucked up. He had to stop thinking about his friend and what could have been. About the nights they shared and the nights he wanted to share that had yet to pass. They would never pass. Soon Noctis would stop answering his calls late at night. Soon he’d be drowning at work and in the throes of his wife’s arms.

 

Prom reached under his pillow, his phone was at half battery, not bad considering he left it unplugged. 

 

Without even thinking his fingers clicked and swipe to his messenger app. There were no messages on MogNet… _Shit._ The previous night’s sting of guilt settled on his conscious again. It’d been easy to forget and get lost in what was in front of him. The worry over upsetting D had been easily over shadowed by the joy of Noct’s arrival. He didn’t want to think it, but sure felt like a shitty friend.

 

Quickly, he brushed his teeth and changed; all the while working up courage to send the first message. It had to be done. The sooner he reached out the sooner they could forget last night even happened.

__

_  
QS_ChoCoBoi: I’m sorry, D. I’ll make it up to you dude!  
_

Prompto attached a shameless picture, him with a banana in his mouth jutting against his cheek. It wasn’t a serious message. It didn’t feel heart felt, he worried D would be offended. Fretted that he messaged his online friend to soon after a disappointment. Rather than pretend it didn’t happen, he’d instead pretend everything was okay and he hadn’t embarrassed himself or disappointed anyone.

 

With that, he fell into his normal routine. While outside, stretching for his run, he felt a buzz from his phone strapped to his arm. Hopeful that Noctis was pleading for him to come back to bed, Prompto slipped out his phone. It wasn’t what he thought, but smiled at the name on the screen. Not Noctis, but D.

__

__

_VixenD_000: Good morning to you too, my dear Prompto. Careful on your run. There are strange people in this world. You wouldn’t want to mix with the wrong sort, now. Would you?_

__

Prompto slapped the flat back of his phone in his palm, tongue poking out the side of his mouth.

 

“Baby, I think you’re the wrong sort D. That is just who I wanna mix with.” He murmured with a grin, wondering if he needed to try a bit harder for his special stranger. Not to please Noctis, but him. Prompto popped up and down, a sudden fire burning in his stomach. Not as miserable as before—a weight lifted from his shoulders (thank the Astrals).

 

His legs pushed him forward, launching into a spiral of debates as he ran down the still empty streets. He loved Noctis. To his very core, with every fiber of his being. Noct too, loved his sunshine. He however, was trapped and bound by a filial piety. With that, Noct was damned. Their entire relationship was damned. What would come from that? What would come from countless endless nights of passionate hopeless kisses.

 

What the fuck was he supposed to do when Noct was gone? When he was really gone. Work was a different world than college. Marriage was a different daemon than pre-fiancé. 

 

Prompto pushed his legs harder than his normal morning runs. He wanted to get away from the thoughts of Noctis in his bed… In Luna’s. Though haunted by the thoughts, it was becoming more routine than he cared to admit.

 

Instead, Prompto tried to run towards dreams of being in D’s bed. What did it look like, what did anything look like concerning D? He wanted more. He wanted to give as much as possible. Then be pampered in return. He wanted a real relationship, was that so fucking hard? For a happy go lucky guy, like everyone called him, he sure was miserable. 

 

When his legs made their way home Returning home, Prompto found his bed empty and neatly made. The mugs were washed and put away. There was a letter under the remote for his AC unit, sitting on the coffee table.

 

Prompto’s ears rang and the thought world around him snapped. Noctis woke up early to avoid seeing him? Maybe he’d been awake when he left. He knew the night had been a mistake just as much as Prompto had. Tears burned his eyes. Writing a letter didn’t make any of this, any easier or alright.

 

“Damn you, Noct.” He dropped to sit on his couch, his sock covered foot kicked the coffee table. “Why the hell did you even come over?” They both knew why. They didn’t want to stop being together. It was impossibly hard to say no to the person you loved. 

 

“Asshole.” He hissed, rubbing at his eyes. Suddenly ashamed he pictured himself in D’s bed, rather than in Noctis’s. Maybe if he hadn’t, Noct would still be here. That’s how the world works right? His one fuck up, a simple mistake, was the reason everything else was shitty.

 

Irrational thoughts were easily justified when the truth was just as horrible. The love of his life, was going to marry someone else. He’d be left alone on the side line with a sickening emptiness growing inside of him. The love of his life, was a big hole to try and fill. A big, endless, vast void that Prompto was sure would suck up anything he tried to plug it up with.

 

Silence filed the apartment, yet that letter seemed to scream at him. 

 

Prompto wished he never picked it up. He wished that in his fit of rage he world of torn and thrown the pieces away. Instead he was plagued by the perfectly penned, “I love you. -N”

 

He was being jerked around, not that Noctis hadn’t made his stance perfectly clear. He was the biggest fish Noct had ever caught and that hook was so deep there was no running away. Prompto was the one who couldn’t compartmentalize their friendship and love. If Noct struggled, he couldn’t see it. He was infinitely better at hiding it or dealing with it. Prompto however, no matter how many beds he visited, once Noctis started to turn that real back and gave the line a rough jerk, Prompto would follow his lead. 

 

Quaking lips kissed the stationary. Precious little chocobo’s drawn along the edges. Noct had to sift through his bedside table to find this. 

 

_Bed side table?_ Prompto thought again and swiftly hurried up to his loft and yanked open the small drawer. There wasn’t much in here. Nothing was organized. His eyes passed over the lube and condoms. He ignored the pens, sticky notes, and stationary looking for the little black book. Carefully he removed it. Noct knew exactly what this was, what it always had been.

 

Prompto was sentimental and needed gentle reminders he existed. Hell, he had two tattoos dedicated to that very fact. When it wasn’t enough, he could pull out this book. A small photo album with polaroid’s only. If you had a polaroid you were special. The moment needed an instant capture no matter how poorly it came out. It was a treasure of precious memories. Some photos had doubles, he took it twice, of course they weren’t exactly the same but in case the first got ruined he’d always have a backup. He thumbed through the pages quickly, trying not to get caught up in what Noct was thinking.

 

He wasn’t sure why. But Prompto was positive Noctis stopped to look in the black book. To remind himself or maybe to see what Prompto had been filling the pages with. He had to know, what did he have in here. What could he have seen? What did he take a picture of that fucked it up and made Notics run? That had to be the real reason, he was certain of it!

 

Funny how easily certainties can derail. He hadn’t stopped thumbing through pages till he noticed the black back of another photo. On this page, there were doubles. A precious memory Prompto found himself cuming to. Crass. But true.

 

He touched the right of page then the now empty left. His heart swelled. 

 

“I love you too, Noctis.” Prompto’s voice caught in his throat staring at the poorly taken polaroid. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to picture this for a while. The memory he used to lust over tainted now with a broken heart.

 

 

Prompto blinked rapidly, feeling his contact stir as his tears pooled. He closed the book. He didn’t need to keep staring, it was already burned into his soul. He sauntered down the stairs hoping a shower would wash away the memories and that damn note.

 

_Cute._ As if.

 

The photograph Noct had taken, that nearly mirrored the other left in Prompto’s book was of them in Noct’s dorm room. They were shirtless. The camera was horribly angled. The white of Prompto’s hand washed out the bottom half of the picture. The top half barely managed to capture a kiss. A couple of nerds, trying to take a polaroid of them tonguing each other. The epitome of class. The picture barely caught their eyes, open and half-lidded as they stared at each other. Trying to be focused on themselves rather than Prompto’s poor attempt at the most difficult selfie he’d ever taken. Around each of their necks, a silver chain with matching charms; Prompto’s a star, Noctis’s a moon. Prompto didn’t have his anymore, it was the very next night after they’d taken this photo that he’d lost his. There had been a scuffle at Noct’s school he jumped into. Gladio had his back but the necklace had been the biggest causality. When Noctis learned of the brawl he couldn’t chide Prompto for trying to defend a total stranger. However he refused to be the only one with the charm. They went fishing and ceremoniously tossed it into the lake.

 

They were so dumb. Tossing charms away like that. It was like sappy metaphor for what their lives were going to become. Now the photo held a special place in their hearts. A time when everything was fairly normal. And maybe Prompto gave Noctis his first blow job with a pierced tongue that evening. He doubted Noct would want to remember that, Prompto was the filthy desperate one. It’d be nice if Noctis was pathetic as he was. If he were just a bit of a mess, Prompto was sure he could sweep them both off their feet. True, Noctis was the sensible one though still lacked complete conviction. He took the polaroid for the same reason he left that note. He wanted to say and hold onto what they shouldn’t.

 

The night of the picture, he also told Prompto he loved him. After he came in Prompto’s mouth, Noct pulled Prompto so close he couldn’t breathe. Noctis could barely get the words out he was panting so hard, still so worked up. He professed his love. Saying those damning words _“Don’t ever leave me, Prom.”_

 

Stepping out of the shower, he had time to make a proper breakfast and focus on something other than haphazard ‘I love you’s’. Avocado and egg whites in toast. His budget wasn’t grand, but all be damned if he didn’t spend his hard-earned money on his avocado. Figuring he’d be rubbing his eyes all day, he opted to change back into his glasses. The nerdy look was the new sexy, right? Thick black wide rims. They suited him much better than the thin wire ones he had growing up.

 

 

Working at a photography studio had its perks. It was considered artsy so his fashion choices were typically accepted and passed off as just part of the job, he did clean up nicely for certain events. For a typical day wearing black jeans with a leopard print, totally fine. An oversized black sweater falling off his shoulders, with a burgundy tank top under? Totally cool. His boss was a hardass, yet surprisingly chill and accepting. He asked Prompto if he found a nice boy yet from time to time. Even walked him to his car when the nights ran late. If he needed someone to kick a person’s ass and Gladiolus was unavailable? His boss would be his first call. Working for an ex-bodyguard turned photographer, had its perks.

 

“Hey Cor.” Prompto greeted with a grin in a stark contrast to his morning. He set down his bag on his desk and picked up the black leather-bound folder already waiting for him.

 

Cor shook his head and gruffed out a morning, his stomach was killing him still. Like hell he’d miss another day of work.

 

“Dude. Are you still sick?!” Prompto hold the binder over his face as if it were a shield, “Dude! If you’re sick go home!”

 

“I ain’t sick, blondie!” Cor barked then fell into a steady phlegm filled cough.

 

Prompto turned looked over his shoulder at their event liaison, Aranea. Truly the reason their small photography studio had blossomed into one of Insomnia’s most haute, chic, and desirable studio. With her busy schedule, maintaining promotions and creating work schedules for the boys, she restricted herself to boudoir photoshoots when individuals felt uncomfortable with the male photographers. Prompto hadn’t even done a boudoir shoot till he started here, she taught him everything he knows and damn if he wasn’t a better photographer for it.

 

“He’s still sick, isn’t he?” He asked Aranea whose arms were folded tightly over her chest, a frown on her perfectly painted lips.

 

“It would seem he disagrees.”

 

“ ‘Nea, c’mon if he gets us sick we’re seriously literally doomed.”

 

If anyone stood a chance of telling Cor what to do, it was her. He may be the boss, but Aranea ran the office, she sent them away for a shoot for a reason. “Sir. We don’t have anything major, except for Sunday’s event that you did miss.” Pointedly, Aranea held her hand out to Prompto.

 

“Ohyeah!” Prompto reached into his bag pulling out the tiny SD card holder. He placed it in the woman’s open hand. “I hadn’t bothered editing them yet, I wasn’t really sure what feel they were going for.” He’d only been given last minute details.

 

“That’s fine Prompto. The samples you emailed to me were beautiful. Cor. There really isn’t a reason for you to stay. We have a few private shoots today in office and Prompto has a new assignment that he can start prepping for.”

 

“He does?” Cor asked slowly standing from his desk, his face tired and worn. He hated to concede but if they had new projects he really shouldn’t risk spreading this bug.

 

“I do?” Prompto asked then looked back at the black binder in his hand. “Oh I do?” He figured it was the usual shoots inside.

 

“The call came this morning actually. I don’t have all the details prepared yet but since it’s so close to home for you I figured I’d let you start preparing right away.” The slender woman reached over and squeezed Prompto’s shoulder. Aranea was a master at acting accordingly. Reading people. So she knew he’d need comfort? Seriously, would this morning suck even more?

 

“Regis himself called.” She explained, her thumb stroking his bare skin.

 

“Yeah.” Prompto closed the folder, trying to smile for his co-workers, it’d be okay. The morning, without question did suck infinitely more. He’d done plenty of uncomfortable assignments before. “I’m gonna head to the bathroom real quick, cool?” He asked snapping his fingers as he pointed at each of them, he left the book on his desk in his stride to the single bathroom.

 

Curious, on his way out to the door Cor picked up the book from Prompto’s desk. He didn’t like seeing his boy upset. “Shit,” he cursed under his breath. The words as plain as day, “Event: Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret Engagement Party.” Cor rubbed the scruff on his chin, eyeing Aranea. They carried on a silent conversation, should one of them go talk to him? Should one of them offer to do the shoot instead? The moment ended with the sleek woman giving her boss a shrug and arched an eyebrow, saying—do what you need to do. We’ll deal with it.

 

Cor left his briefcase in Prompto’s chair and stood silent and still, giving Prompto time to think and time to arrange his thoughts. He didn’t have children of his own, but instead two god-children. The Amicitia siblings. They were a whole different breed than Prompto, which Cor didn’t mind. In the years he’d know the kid, he’d started to think of him as a once estranged son. Neither had family nearby and none they frequently spoke with. They even began to share some Insomnian holidays together. Those that Prompto didn’t already have plans with Noct. Sometimes he regretted not having children, then seeing Prom made him think he’d made out all right. He just wished he had more experienced advice. A better tact of approaching him. Taking time to walk to the single stall bathroom, he tried to muster up what to say. 

 

“Prompto.” Cor gruffed rapping on the wooden door with the back of his knuckles.

 

Prompto’s sneaks squeaked on the tiled floor. He was pacing. His thumbs had broken through the last of the thread he’d been wearing out since he bought the sweater. Now the sleeves had convenient thumb holes. He wouldn’t call them running his sweaters. Honestly, it was an improvement. He punched his right hand into his left, pepping himself up. He’d let Noct have it! He gritted his teeth and walked quicker. He came over knowing the engagement had been set? What was last night? A last ditch effort? One final cock tease to Prompto, hah! 

 

His pace slowed as reason set in, the punches to his palms turned to nervous hands rubbing together. Noctis wouldn’t ever do that. He wasn’t doing anything out of spite. Besides he called Noct. He needed him as a friend then. _Fine._ He thought angrily tugging his phone out of his back pocket, he’d found out for himself.

__

__

_What the fuck Noct._  
Real nice asshole. Congratulations. Glad I was the first to know.  
Pleasure to be working for you Mr. Caelum.  
Enjoy the married life.  
I miss you.  
Don’t do it. 

__

He groaned, knowing he couldn’t damn well send any of that. He shouldn’t be sending anything he was fired up and hurt. Nothing he wanted to say, should be said. It just…. Sucked. The knocking drew his attention. He bit at his thumbnail. He wanted a smoke. He didn’t want to talk. He wanted to smoke.

 

“Unlock the damn door, Kid.”

 

Behind the door, Prompto felt safe to ignore his boss. His surrogate grandpa, dad, whatever you wanted to call him. Then he heard the cough. It brought back terrible memories of his gramps. The hacking, the gasping for breath, forgetting to swallow and breathe. He knew Cor was fine. He just didn’t want to cause any more stress on his body. Reluctantly, Prompto eased open the bathroom door. 

 

“Ya’kay, Cor?” Prompto asked softly pushing aside his worries for the health of another.

 

Cor patted his chest, “It’s whatever’s left of the flu, Prompto. Tends to sit in smoker’s chest a bit longer. You gotta quit now, kid. It’s hell.” He nodded towards the bathroom, signaling from Prom to step aside so Cor could join him behind closed doors. He noticed the cellphone sitting on the bathroom sink.

 

“Did you message him?”

 

“No.” Prompto snipped.

 

“Good. Don’t do it. You’re pissed off. Don’t say shit you don’t mean. Don’t start shit because you’re desperate for his attention.” Cor held up a hand before he could protest. “Prompto. You knew this was coming.”

 

“I expected to have time Cor! I just saw him last night, he didn’t say anything. Nothing.” Prompto’s voice waivered, he then stubbornly he crossed his arms over his chest. Wanting to play it tough. He was sick of being depressed. He’d rather get angry. This wasn’t his fault.

 

Cor stared with knowing eyes. The kid and he drank together from time to time and Prompto wasn’t afraid to let words fly. He knew more about this kid than he ever wanted. At least parts of it helped with moments like these. When Prompto was turning his back to the obvious.

 

“You know it’s not a normal engagement. Noctis didn’t just propose to that girl. It’s arranged.” He reminded sternly. “And,” Cor waited watching Prompto roll his eyes and shift his weight. He was tense and ready to snap. He didn’t want to think about the truth. No one ever did.

 

“You said. His third year of college, you knew things were going to end. You’ve had two years, kid.” Cor held up a hand, trying to ease the situation. “No one blames you for being upset.”

 

“I don’t care who blames me! I blame him! I blame his family! I blame the fact His name is Noctis Lucis Caelum the…. Fucking I don’t even know. Who goes past the third Cor?! So their family founded the town. Their business drives the city. So that means he has to be miserable? I have to be miserable because I wasn’t born in that fancy circle of names?” Exasperated, Prompto dragged his hands down his face. 

 

“It went from a weekend of camping to in one week he’s going to be engaged. In a blink of an eye, everything—Everything I’ve ever wanted has been taken. Next, he’ll have ten kids. Each with a fucking letter aft their stupid entitled names.” 

 

Cor waited. Letting Prompto catch his breath. Thank Irfit he didn’t call or text Noct. He didn’t need that hate on his heart right now. No one wanted to be hated by their lover. “I can guarantee you. That it takes at least 9 months for one kid. You’ll blink a few times between the first and tenth, okay? That won’t jus’ gonna come and hit you, Prompto.” He stopped, coughing violently again. Cor covered his mouth with his wrist, head angled to the side. He didn’t see the worried look in Prompto’s eyes. Otherwise he would have told him to fuck off, it was just a chest cold.

 

“Don’t,” his cheeks were red and his voice tight from the cough, he cleared his throated and continued “Don’t you dare talk to him right now. You’re a bit vindictive, kid. You’re upset. And you can damn well bet, he sure as shit is too.” He reached out, touching Prompto’s shoulders, holding him still. 

 

“How shitty is it, when you know you’ve done wrong, know you’re fucked and someone goes ‘I told you so’. Because they want that one sliver of power. They take that chance to put someone in their place. A shitty play they’re well aware of. It sucks kid. It feels good to make someone feel bad—but you’ll hate yourself for it later. Especially you.”

 

Prompto could only nod. Cor knew way too much about the situation. It was like listening to him talk to himself. Cor was just better at it. He was succeeding at kicking him down a notch.

 

“Look if you don’t want to shoot the engagement, you covered for me when I was sick. I can cover for you. I’ll say you’re sick as a dog.”

 

A gentle smile finally found its way back to Prompto’s lips. “Nah,” he leaned close taking Cor in a hug. The older man stood rigid and still before awkwardly patting Prompto’s back. He needed the moment of rest, to let reason push down the bitter taste in his mouth.

 

“If I go there for work I can make up excuses to run around. If I tried to play sick, Regis would drag me out of bed regardless. Give me a bucket and call it good.” Prompto chuckled, still locking Cor in his embrace. Thinking about it, this was probably Regis’s way of trying to give Prompto that buffer. An awkward means of charity since he took everything else.

 

“Yeah. I s’pose you could.” Cor agreed, still standing stiff. “You know, Prompto, Gladio was going to come for dinner this week. He had to cancel, the party and all. Why don’t you come over?”

 

Prompto finally let go and adjusted his glasses on his nose. It would be good to get out of his house. Have a few beers. “I’d like that, Cor.” He agreed, “if I’m not sick. Dude. Really?” He tossed his hands up in the air, frantically (playfully) whipping at his chest and arms.

 

“You’re a shit, Prompto.” Cor knew that grin was to get him to leave. To make the world okay and move on, while he drowned without a sound. There was nothing he could do about that. “You’re young. You got the immune system for it. No, get the hell out of the bathroom and get to work, kid.”

 

“Yes sir.” 

 

 

The day had never seemed so long. Getting home his mood only seemed to take a turn for the worse. Not that it mattered, no matter how much energy he put forth, he’d never be able to catch up and pass this feeling. Regret. Remorse. Longing. Disappointment. “Dislorere,” Prompto tried to joke, smearing the words together. Getting home he didn’t let himself sit till he made himself something to eat. He had to. He wasn’t going to fall down that rabbit hole. If he didn’t eat, his mood would just continue to sour and fester.

Zero fucks were given. His dinner was popcorn and an avocado. He changed in his pajamas and thanked every Astral he didn’t have to fight his contacts and was already in his glasses. All that was left was getting on the couch. He didn’t even notice it was already nine o’clock when he’d gotten to the end of season one of a show Ignis had recommended to him sometime back. The Lestallum Leftovers. About hole in the wall restaurants in and around the area. The host had a soothing voice.

 

His phone chimed. He ignored it at first but it was almost time for bed. Far past the time he should be in bed.

__

__

_VixenD_000: My, my. I don’t believe I’ve ever heard you so quiet, my dear boy. I had understood we made our amends regarding our earlier quarrel. Or is there something else the matter?_

__

Prompto felt an ache in his chest. Why was it his online friend? Betrayal pooled in his stomach, letting waves of disappointment wash over him.

__

__

_VixenD_000: Prompto. If you’re busy I can understand. If you’re for some reason brooding, talk to me. I’m here to help._

__

He wished he wasn’t grateful to D. He wished instead he was ignoring him, cuddled against Noct’s chest again.

__

__

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Noct’s getting married_

_VixenD_000: We know._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: His engagement is this Friday_

_VixenD_000: Oh my. That is news. How did he tell you?_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: HE didn’t. His dad booked me to photograph the gig._

_VixenD_000: Will you?_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Better to be getting paid for being miserable._

_VixenD_000: My apologies, Prompto. I know you and Noct have been dreading this day._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Yeah…I know I have been at least_

_VixenD_000: Prompto. Don’t be bitter. Or yes. Be bitter. Take tonight to shit talk all you want. Tomorrow we’ll start anew. Everyone needs time to be upset. It’s our right._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: lol_

_VixenD_000: That’s not promising. But my dear. I will assure you. I will do all I can to bring back your beautiful bright smile._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Thanks D_

_VixenD_000: You don’t believe me?_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: I do_

_VixenD_000: There is a silver lining to ever cloud, Sunshine. If Noctis doesn’t see it….Well. Maybe I will step in and say a few things._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: What’s that supposed to mean?_

_VixenD_000: I’m not sure. I won’t say I’m dating material. I won’t say this is it for the long haul. But I can promise you a world of fun._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: ??_

_VixenD_000: Smile handsome._

__

Prompto held the phone limply in his hand, he’d only been haphazardly typing. Honestly, just not feeling D’s cryptic bullshit tonight. When his phone buzzed he glanced at the screen and did a double take. D had sent photos before. Mostly of the food or his view. Never. Not even a shadow of himself. But there he was. His eyes had a dull twinkle. His smile was wry and cunning. His chin covered in a rugged scruff and his hair a wavy burgundy. A dorky hat plopped ontop of his head. Hell yeah he could have fun with him. He was ashamed to have that bitterness be swallowed by lust. That it seemed already to let every one of his problems be brushed aside for a night with his mysterious friend.

__

__

_VixenD_000: Speechless I’m sure._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Da-yum._

_VixenD_000: Haha. Now Prompto. Why don’t we go on a date? Unlike some people I’ll make this extraordinarily clear. I am not looking for a partner, just a companion. To have fun with. To help me. To enjoy life. These aren’t the best of circumstances, but you needed the lift. My name is Ardyn Izunia; And I’d like to properly have you for dinner. How about this Saturday?_

__

Prompto’s heart throbbed. Okay so this wasn’t a real date. He knew D—no Ardyn—didn’t exactly like sex so where they just seriously meeting to meet? His palms sweated. He was handsome, rugged. So Why not? Why the hell not? Noctis was having an engagement party Friday. He deserved something nice too. Why not him, why not this nice guy who he happened to chat with daily. D worried about him. Communicated with him. He knew about all of Prompto’s friends. Ardyn (oh the name just rolled off of his tongue) maybe he was the dream to this nightmare?

 

He almost forgot to reply. 

 

And he certainly forgot, he’d heard that name somewhere before.

__

__

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Yes. Fuck yes._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: I’m sorry was that too much? It’s just been a shit past few days_

_VixenD_000: I’m aware my dear Prompto. But I’ll take care of that. I know Noctis may….Be a bit distant right now. So if you’re feeling lonely talk to me. Tell me everything. Even at the engagement party. When he’s left you high and dry, I’ll be a text away. I know he isn’t a bad guy. And I swear I’ll help you as much as I can. This must be hard for him too. But he has so much support, from what I understand. Let. Me. Be. Yours._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: What did I do to deserve you?_

_VixenD_000: You may never believe me. But I ask myself the same thing about you._

__

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol so honestly, like I said I’m way far ahead in writing, so this is actually my first time re-reading these chapters. I was like, whoa wait, I gave away Ardyn’s identity already?! So for those who guessed, ba-da-bing you were right!
> 
> Funfact, originally his screen name was even MORE telling than it already was (something like Dyn? I can't recall for sure what it'd been exactly). I also kept doing things like 5000 (because HE OLD). LOLOL. I settled for the 000, because…He’s ancient in the game heheh. Vixen however, is actually on Ardyn’s car. Since it’s a dear old thing, I went with that. :D
> 
> I think Prompto’s screen name is pretty obvious, heh.
> 
> Please comment, give kudos, and enjoy!
> 
> I'd love to hear from everyone <3


	4. It’s not my Party so can’t cry if I wanted to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His old seafoam green truck, rust on the bottom, dirt on his tires and license plate still stood out like a sore thumb. He was right, it had been beyond easy to spot in the lot of the slick latest models of cars. No. This world didn’t suit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah the weekend is here (after a long week at work) and I’ve actually been working on chapter 17! Decided to quickly read through this to hurry and get it up (while watching Ghostbusters on tv lol). Please see the end notes for a picture link for the fic! :D

  
  
  
  
__

_4._   
  
  


The week following the conversation left Prompto in a whirlwind of anxious excitement. He knew he had to get through Friday first, then Saturday was all his. He’d gone through his closet twice, changed his mind quicker than he could remember if he still had a shirt tucked away. The waves of anticipation were equally met with pangs of dread. He still hadn’t heard from Noct. Though it was disheartening, he couldn’t let the absence go any further. Maybe if he hadn’t had a relaxing dinner with Cor, he wouldn’t have bothered to cross the bridge first—but he did. Prompto sent an excited text, feeding his anxieties, and pretended to swallow them whole. Noctis already know about those and had plenty of his own. Why add to them?

 

_“Hey buddy…. Sorry I haven’t messaged you. It’s been awkward, right? We’ll figure this out. Love you. Ps- Sorry I’m not making it easy on you.”_

 

Prompto only got a reply late before he went to bed, he wasn’t surprised. He did lay it on heavy after all. Saying he loved Noct. He just wanted to make it clear where he stood. Even if Noctis couldn’t. …Fuck had it been too much, Noct wasn’t the outright type of guy, the situation aside… Shit.

 

_“I don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing Prompto. We need to really sit and figure this out I think. I hate to say it, but with the situation, I don’t think the wedding is far off.”_

 

There was a pause then, _“Love you too, Prom.”_

 

Rereading the message Prompto understood why it was sent in two parts. Noctis must have deleted the second line on his end. He sighed, draping his forearm over his eyes. It wasn’t fair. They’d gotten out of their shitty awkwardly pining after each other years, to finally confessing—only for Noctis to be given a burden. The entirety of the company’s future rested in his relationships hand? It was something out of a movie, not one that he’d ever be a part of. He was more of a “The Proposal” sort of guy. He groaned, rubbing his feet, still staring at his phone. His shift at the coffee shop had been killer, he didn’t have a single down moment. But hey, he had dinner with Cor. It was still a good day.

 

Despite there being no new messages from Ardyn or anymore from Noctis. 

 

“Guess I need to join ‘em,” He yawned tugging off his glasses and tossing them on the table at his bedside. That night Sleep was swift, his morning was early, and the day long. However he didn’t sleep much Thursday. Even went out for a 3 am run. Safe or not, he needed to burn energy. Thankfully it had been enough to get him to lull back into a sound sleep. He only had to stop by the office during the afternoon, otherwise his evening was booked to the engagement alone. 

 

 

Prompto dressed himself in black skinny jeans, black blazer and white top. According to Regis it was nothing too formal, only a large-scale event. It was a networking social as much as an engagement party. Business, friends, family—the lot were invited. The banquet hall and ball room were both booked at Insomnia’s most posh hotel to accommodate their guests. For close individuals Regis offered to pay for a hotel room, Prompto declined. That was the last place he wanted to sleep. Wearing his contacts, he returned to his normal makeup routine. Trying to cover some of his freckles and a minimal dusting of black around his eyes. Noct always said it made his eyes pop.

 

After smoking two cigarettes on the drive to the hotel, Prompto was glad he had a bottle of cologne stashed under his seat. He sprayed himself down, chewed on a mint, and gave himself the thumbs-up. The last thing we wanted to be remembered as was Noctis smokey best. Smokin’ hot? Totally fine, just not smokey. He parked near the back, eyeing the cars with a loud impressed whistle. His clunker stuck out like a sore thumb, at least he’d be able to find it later. Already there was a crowd. The front foyer was fairly clear, most already inside. Regis stood at the front with his cane at the entrance of the banquet hall.

 

“Prompto, my boy!” He grinned, holding his hand out for a firm shake. His grip was weaker than Prompto remembered. 

 

“Mr. Cael-“ He began, but Regis cut the photographer off. 

 

“Prompto. We’ve known each other for years. Please. Regis. I thought we were passed this?” He laughed, there was an edge of nervousness to it.

 

Maybe he didn’t know where they stood either anymore. He wasn’t a stupid man. Surely he had some idea his only son was pining after his best friend. Prompto pretended he didn’t notice. Really, he wasn’t even sure if he could call him Regis, there’d been a block put between he and Noct after all. What right did he have?

 

“Well I am working Mr—”

 

Prompto’s protest were met with a stern stare. He watched an old, gray, fuzzy eyebrow lift and focus his gaze harder. 

 

“Regis Mr. Regis.” He grinned and slapped Noctis’s father playfully on the shoulder. “Love it!” He snapped his finger at him, starting on his way. “Just holler at me if you see any good shots.” Better. Smile and walk away. That was a safe mantra for the night. He scanned the room, learning the nooks and crannies. The places he’d want to shoot from, familiarizing himself with the lighting, checking his phone. Nothing. As more guests filed in, Prompto let the shutter fly. Finally his lens meeting someone’s gaze that he was excited to see,

 

“Hey big guy!” Prompto popped off hurrying towards his friend.

 

“Prompto.” His voice was deep, he had an earpiece looping up around his ear, a smile on his face. Prompto noticed too, he was wearing purple studded earrings. Not the color he would figure to be Gladio’s first pick. But hell, he looked good.

 

“Shit you’re working too?” Prompto whined holding up his camera. He didn’t think the faux protest would get past Gladio. If it didn’t, he was kind enough not to mention it.

 

“Yeah. Price you pay working for the prince.” He teased, reaching out to grab two shots from a tray that was making rounds around the hall. “Doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy ourselves a little. Just as much our party.” 

 

The comment was meant to be inclusive, it was theirs because they were part of Noctis’s inner circle. Gladio and Prompto both seemed to feel a different meaning. That maybe our party didn’t include Prompto, because he wouldn’t be seated by Noct’s side.

 

“Drink up.” Prompto lifted his shot glass and tossed the alcohol back. If Regis wasn’t paying his company bank, he’d damn well keep helping himself to those, almost a shame he’d have to cut himself off to do a good job. 

 

“Damn. Good!” He licked his lip smiling at Gladio, they tapped their empty shots together. The bodyguard was kind enough to take the glasses to the kitchen himself, saying how he did need to keep checking on things.

 

Prompto knew there was going to be big money here, but the upped security seemed like overkill. “Just a stupid party…” He murmured in a pouty voice. Good thing he had a camera to hide behind tonight, he was sure he’d be the king of eye rolling by the end of the evening. 

 

When the party came into full swing, Prom noticed he was embarrassingly underdressed. He zoomed in on one of his photos and his jaw dropped. How many diamonds was that old hag wearing? How was she not bent over with the weight? _Don’t mess with the old biddies. They can lift._ Prompto shook his head in disbelief. At least everyone assumed right about him, broke, no connections, not worth their time and left him on his own to take pictures. It may have sounded like a lack of confidence, but this was a position he’d always been aware of. He was plebe. He didn’t come from an extravagant background like Gladio, Ignis, or even Cor. He didn’t even know his parents and his grandpa had been on his own taking care of his grandson. That’s all that had ever mattered to them, family tradition and entitlement. He wasn’t angry that his friends lived in a different world, just wished he had a place in it. If only to make hanging out with them easier.

 

Regis voice echoed in the busy hall, conversations quickly hushing to catch his announcement, Luna and Noct were here. They walked side by side, Luna’s arm looped into Noct’s. Prompto wished he could look away and ignore it. 

 

This really had to be a joke. Was he really here? Taking pictures of a shame engagement, becoming the other man? It sucked. Sucked more that Noct had always said Prompto would like Luna. Even before this proposal. When he visited Tenebrae, Luna’s hometown on a business trip, the first thing he’d heard out of Noct’s mouth was how pretty she was. How much Prompto would love her (they’d been dumb teenagers). He was feeling everything but love. She wasn’t as small as she pictured, just as tall as Noctis. She didn’t look dainty either. In fact it seemed like she was leading him by the arm. Not surprising. But he still felt his stomach spin in jealousy. 

 

He’d almost forgot to take pictures. Now the challenge began: to maintain a professional composure while following the ‘happy’ couple., Prompto brought his camera up to his face, setting his feelings aside he lined up his shot. Mingling, Prompto tactfully took photos of the betrothed with their guests. He was a fly on the wall and simply following the motions. Slipping between the cracks and capturing the moment in one shot was a natural born skill. He’d find the right moment—click. Over and over. For every good shoot, there were at least 10 terrible ones. He was dedicated to getting that one perfect shot for each moment, passion thankfully overriding bitterness. 

 

Glasses chimed and Regis started in a speech, he opened with a joke that reached even Prompto’s lips. After taking a few shots, he seized the moment to pan through the photos. See what he was missing. The first thing he noticed wasn’t what he hadn’t taken a photo of, instead what was missing in the picture itself. Noctis had a crooked weak smile. His eyes were often down cast and his shoulders drawn up to his ears. The blonde glanced up towards his friend, he looked fine now. There was a softness to his face, watching his father speak. Photos were worth a thousand words and each one of them screamed, _help me._ His dad couldn’t go on forever, Noct would be thrown back into the fray.

 

Prompto swallowed hard. Being petty and jealous could wait. Being a photographer was pointless without a selfie, so what was he doing? The banquet hall erupted in applause and murmurs of idle chattering. Commentary on the business man soon fell into casual conversations. Everyone, it felt like, but Prompto enjoying their dinner.

 

“Duude,” Prompto pipped up, shoving the back of Noctis’s head appearing suddenly behind him. 

 

Noctis flinched and took in a deep breathe, “ ‘Ey Prompto,” for a split second his voice shook. Prompto was not the only blonde to eye Noct with concern. 

 

“Quick shot?” He asked, leaning down close to take a shaken selfie with his friend. He glanced at the screen embarrassed to see the picture blurred and Noct’s eyes averted and puzzled. Prompto didn’t press for another.

 

Noctis swallowed and gripped his pant leg, a dark grey suit, matching vest, with a deep purple long-sleeve shirt (Ignis picked it out). Noct had to remind himself to breathe, that this was only his two best friends. His partners. Noctis rubbed his hand on his knee, was he sweating? Could they tell he was sweating? He never got nervous anymore. He’d been through enough presentations and events to know how to act in front of people. He could hide ever ache and worry, his dad taught him well. Business men were like sharks. 

 

Noct knew this was the business he was getting into, the business he wanted to succeed at running. The one who’d secure his future was right here. Now was the time to make it clear, to his father, to their business partners, their company and most of all, Prompto.

 

There was no hesitation as he reached his hand over and placed it over Luna’s on the table. “Prompto,” he flipped on the business switch. Noct’s voice was distant and steady. There was a terrifying clarity that made Prompto take a step back. Noctis knew, that wasn’t what he wanted. His friend wanted, needed to see Noctis wavering. Struggling to step up to his position in the company and to his hand in marriage. He however, was resolute in taking over the family name and trade. The aches and pains of what that meant for his friend, he hoped he could burry deep enough till the end of the night.

 

Luna refrained from moving her hand from Noctis’s, knowing well the game they were playing. All eyes were on them, there was little room for anything other than pretense. Anything other, would certainly reach the ears of her brother, then undoubtedly, her father. She wouldn’t be an idle pawn however. Noctis was her friend and his future was just as important as her own. She placed her other hand over Noct’s then angled her body towards Prompto who was suddenly at a loss for words.

 

“Now, I’ve heard all about you Prompto.” Luna smiled and reached her hand towards the shaken blonde. “Noctis tells me you’re quiet the photographer.” Her smile reached her eyes and she stood, bringing Noctis with her, “Would you mind a quick photo of us?”

 

She spoke with an accent, her voice also heavy with confidence and pride that Prompto couldn’t interpret it at anything else. He forced his hands to steady and focused the pair in the frame. Noct was looking past him, towards the camera but not at him. He didn’t think it would feel like this, to be nothing in eyes of the billionaire’s son. Is this how every other person felt who weren’t in his inner circle, when he didn’t notice you exist? Empty? Worthless? Lost…? The camera clicked and Luna bounded next to Prompto’s side, now holding onto his arm just like she held Noct’s . Her touch felt cold, Prompto knew that couldn’t be, maybe he was just numb?

 

“Can I see?” She pipped up, shaking his train of thought. 

 

“Huh?” The question was first time anyone here had asked him. Everyone had been going on like he was a ghost. “Y-yeah, of course!” Truthfully it was not his favorite photo but he loved photography. Even more, he loved sharing it. He felt bad that he couldn’t find himself to meet her eyes. Much like Noct couldn’t meet his. She didn’t deserve it. “H-hey Lunafreya?” He kept his voice low, trying to even hide his worries from Noct. Who had, Prompto noticed, craned his head towards them, trying to listen in.

 

“Luna,” The woman corrected with a smile. “You can definitely call me Luna, Prompto. What is it?” She took his camera from his hands, starting to pan through the images. Finger nail occasionally pointing at the photos she liked best. 

 

“Sorry ‘bout a bit ago. I just…. I didn’t even say hello.” He laughed awkwardly.

 

“Well, why would you? It’s Noctis’s job is to introduce us, he hasn’t even properly done that.” Her gaze was like iron looking down at Noctis who shrunk back, looking like he regretted the route he’d taken. Prompto was glad he was the one on her arm now, it was starting to feel a little warm. “For being a prodigy he’s a bit dull.” Luna teased and lightly pushed Prompto towards him. 

 

“Can I take a photo? It’s an important night for all of us.” Again, her gaze fell on Noctis. Leading him on, taking charge. Saying, this was fine. This was normal—not blocking people out.

 

Noctis stared at Luna, she was brave and smart. Whatever this was, he was glad he had Luna to help him think his way through it. He didn’t think she quiet understood how it made him feel, even standing at Prompto’s side. He thought, given the act he just did against his best friend, he would be stiff and distant. But Prompto, astrals thank him, tossed his arm around Noct’s shoulder bringing them close. He felt the tension in his body ease up, briefly, for Luna to take the shot. 

 

Prompto smelled nice, a musk was strong and alluring. You only noticed it up close. It made him want to peel away the layers, to see if the scent had absorbed into his skin and find where it was strongest. He flushed and felt Prompto mimic his action. Goofball. Maybe he was thinking the same thing. That no matter how they tried, it was impossible to stop being crazy about each other. They were most at ease beside one another.

 

Noct had to put a stop to it. Even if it hurt. He stepped away from Prompto’s hold and glanced towards Luna, “I’ll be back. Haven’t talked with dad—he’s busier than I am.” A lame attempt at a poor joke. Neither laughed, Luna at least smiled and handed Prompto his camera back.

 

“Thanks Lu,” Prompto already give her a cute pet name. The girl wasn’t the enemy, she was just like Noct, making the best out of shit. She just seemed to be a lot better at it. “No one really takes pictures of me!” he tried changing the mood, making the comment light.

 

Lunafreya nodded, her long sky blue dress moving with her body as she took Prompto by the arm, walking him along the outskirt of the hustle and bustle. “Noctis never shuts up about you, you know. Well, a few words, but all of them for you.” She laughed, “if anything I can hear him thinking. It screams you.”

 

Prompto groaned, “Dunno if that makes things any better, Lu. I mean,” he glanced down at her hand, sighing heavily to see a silver ring. This was really happening, wasn’t it?

 

“It doesn’t. Not in the slightest.” She leaned her head against his shoulder.

 

Wherever this girl got her moxie, Prompto wanted in. He was stiff as they walked, weird having his “quasi-boyfriend-but-not-thing’s” fiancé touching him. 

 

“I’m depressed too.” Luna explained quietly, her voice falling to the same distant place Noct had been earlier. “He did the same thing for me,” she went on to explain. “My boyfriend is here. We were outside talking before we came in, that’s why we were late on the entrance. He travels,” Luna started to smile, finding the will to stand back up straight, walking with her hands clasped behind her back. “We’ve met here, Altissia, Tenebrae. We kept meeting up. Funny how Noct actually introduced us in Altissia, though they’re both from Lucis.” She rolled her eyes and mumbled something about the fates being on her side.

 

Funny. The fates seemed dead set against him.

 

“He looked like he was dying to talk with you. Don’t think I’ve helped much.”

 

“No, Luna, that was really sweet. I mean, Noctis is the only one who messes with my camera. Taking dumb shots of me. No one really has taken a picture of us. Not at something like this.” Casually yes. But not where he literally felt like the most underrated person in the room. Definitely not the type who deserves to be in a photograph with Noctis. 

 

“I don’t think anyone will judge Noctis for his fiancé taking a photo of he and his best friend together.” 

 

That, Prompto agreed, was more important. More now than ever they had to just be friends. They couldn’t risk anything that would compromise the deal and Noctis’s future.

 

“If it isn’t too much to ask Prompto, I’d like to meet you properly. Not around this.” Her soft hand gestured to the bustling banquet hall. Prompto noticed some eyes were on them, on Luna. Their heads would swivel watching them then looking back to their own company, maybe curiously asking their friends in hushed chatter, who the boy with the camera was.

 

In the distance, they would see Noct standing up right with his father.

 

“I’d like to see him as himself. Not all wrung out and tight.”

 

“Sorry Luna, that’s Noct’s natural state. I’m no cure for his huffy pouts.” Prompto teased. A little nervous to have her see Noctis natural and relaxed. What if she actually fell in love with him? That’s how this would pan out in the movies. She’d see that Noctis is an amazing guy and she’d been a fool to ever pretend the engagement was a shame.

 

“Well, none-the-less, I hope to see more of you.” She reached out and squeezed his arm, offering no words of comfort. Noct and he weren’t the only ones getting fucked over. He wasn’t sure why he was expecting her to apologize or ask him to stay strong, hell, maybe he just needed to hear it.

 

“I uh, I’m going to head out for a bit.” 

 

Prompto hope it wasn’t rude to not invite her, she was cool. Way prettier than any pictures Noctis had showed him. She was confident and strong, a perfect person to have supporting you in a business. She even shifted the situation to get a moment of peace out of Noct by shoving them together. He’d just been ready to roll over and take Noct’s cold shoulder. Who was he to think he should take her place at Noct’s side? For the sake of business, Regis was right. Luna was good for business.

 

 

 

Going outside, he quickly lit up a smoke trying blow those thoughts away.

 

Now wasn’t the time for a self beatdown. He checked his phone. There were only messages from Ignis asking if he was alright, had he stopped to eat, and asked if he needed anything. Prompto replied with the thumbs up emoji. Good enough.

 

“You’re Prompto, right?”

 

There wasn’t time for him to get salty, this was the second time someone else seemed to just casually know who he was. It was a cold reminder that Noctis spent time talking about him rather than with him. The gruffness of the man’s voice however, lured Prompto’s gaze from his phone. Hand holding his cigarette.

 

Nope. He didn’t have a damn clue. He wanted to sass back, ask _‘and you are?’_ in a haughty voice. He wouldn’t let his tension get the better of him. “Yo,” Prompto smiled nervously and stood up straight. Maybe it would be easier to reach out and shake his hand, to grin and smile if he didn’t hear the applause suddenly erupting from behind them.

 

The stranger held his hand out first; Prompto didn’t refuse and tucked his phone away. He then setting aside his camera. He plucked the smoke from his lips after the handshake, letting his company lead on.

 

“You’re Noctis’s boyfriend, right? I’m Luna’s.”

 

There was no ill-intent to his voice, just the same sure-fire honesty that Luna had. While admirable it left Prompto feeling vulnerable and exposed. Like he was the only one not knowing what the fuck was going on. Red flags were raised too, in the fact he outright labeled them all partners. That was not okay.

 

“I’m Nyx. Nyx Ulric. I came out for a smoke, saw you, and figured I’d introduce myself. We’ll be seeing each other from now on, right my man? We’ll get through it. This shit show will be over soon. It’ll blow over for the bullshit it is.”

 

The red flags disintegrated into a fire in his gut. Nyx Ulric. Prompto remembered Noctis talking about him, that he and Luna butted heads at first. Apparently he was from the wrong side of the tracks, what Prompto could assume then they were from the same side. This didn’t make them friends, it didn’t mean they had the same understanding of what was happening. 

 

“You okay?” Nyx asked, leaning down with concern in his eyes. “Noct always said his boyfriend was--.”

 

“We’re not boyfriends.” Prompto snapped, his words harsher than he meant. It felt right though, the quickness of it. “You can’t just walk up to people talking about… About _that.”_ It both frustrated and frightened him, the tact and gull of Luna and this scruffy looking punk (like he was one to talk). Noctis’s future was riding on this. Luna would be fine if her family didn’t sell back the shares. They had plenty of other resources. If the Caelum’s lost them however, they risked loosing complete control of _their_ company.

 

Nyx held up his hands and stood his ground. “Hey. I didn’t mean-“

 

Prompto cut him off again, “What you meant or not doesn’t matter. You can’t trust anyone in places like this. You don’t know who’s watching or listening. Comments like that are going to ruin everything.”

 

“Everything’s already ruined, kid.” Nyx folded his arms over his chest, making Prompto suddenly start to feel small. That his argument was weak. “Maybe you’re going to roll over and let your, whatever he is, walk away. But I ain’t got anytime for bullshit like this.”

 

“They didn’t choose it.”

 

“Noctis didn’t, Luna did. For that kid’s sake. So. Don’t go around spouting shit like you’re the only one pissed off. That you’re the only one being inconvenienced.”

 

“I didn’t—” 

 

“Don’t back pedal now blondie.” Nyx grabbed Prompto’s cigarette and tossed it to the ground, crushing it under his boot. “You made it clear, can’t trust anyone. That my comments are going to ruin their little charade?”

 

Prompto swallowed, they were differently from the same side of the tracks. He knew that look. The look that you knew already what everyone thought about you. That a line was drawn and judged. Prompto hated that divide and hated that he’d made someone else feel he’d drawn it. Maybe against someone that would actually understand the tension he was going through. Someone he didn’t have to pretend with. He didn’t have time to apologize, Nyx was walking away grumbling, rubbing the shaved sides of his head. 

 

“Prompto.”

 

He flinched hearing his name. 

 

Why was everyone homing in on him? 

 

He fucked up. He hated this place. He hated that he couldn’t leave till his job was done. His fingers twitched, body starting to ache for another cigarette. A solid hand on his shoulder helped subdued the feeling. It was a trusted and familiar grasp. 

 

“Ignis,” Prompto sighed, relived. 

 

Ignis eyed the retreating back. He had stood back and watched the whole seen un-fold, sent in Prompto’s direction after Gladio had noticed Prompto had left the hall. His job was to keep an eye on Noct and Luna, but Prompto easily fit in that category as well. Ignis held in his gloved hand two thin champagne glasses. One full and the other more than half empty.

 

Prompto reached for the full drink, “Thanks Iggy. I needed this.”

 

“Ah,” Ignis pulled his hand back and instead released the poorly filled glass,

 

“I heard from Regis you’ll not be taking your invite receive your complimentary stay at the hotel.” He nodded towards the glass, “You’ll be driving home Prompto. Can’t very well have you drinking.” Ig smiled and stood shoulder to shoulder, tapping the lips of the glasses together. 

 

“I figured you’ll be taking pictures of the toast so we should have our own.”

 

Prompto smiled, Ignis was thoughtful. One step ahead of everyone, concerned about anyone. It was earnest, never forced. “Well, what are we toasting to?” He asked holding his glass beside his friend’s.

 

Ignis took a moment, “What is it the kids are saying these days. Ah. Right, ‘May the odds be ever in your favor.’”

 

Prompto laughed, “Did you just quote-? Wait, you think that’s what the kids are saying and DUDE. Double wait, am I tribute?”

 

“I thought it fitting.”

 

“Dude! C’mon Noct is totally tribute.”

 

“And you’re the simpleton—kind friend,” He correct with a twinkle in his eye and shifted ups his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “who would volunteer himself as tribute instead. Would you not?”

 

Prompto groaned but clinked their glasses together, “I totally would. Get made up like a babe, do some killer moves. Pewpew!” He finger-banged Ignis then drank what he thought was less than the shot Gladio had given him earlier in the evening. 

 

“They about to do the toast?”

 

Ignis nodded, “soon.” He checked the watch on his wrist, “but I believe we have a moment more.” He too, Prompto figured, was enjoying the sounds of the open court yard outside the hotel. There were sounds of a fountain, the faint smell of chlorine and dinner wafting in the air. Crickets creaked and cicadas screamed. 

 

“The season will be over before we know it.” 

 

The summer hadn’t been blistering, it never was, but even for Insomnia it was mild. The news was on and on about this being a direct result in Niflheim’s uncouth environmental practices. That they were the leading cause in EOS’s deterioration and Lucis’s already harsh winters, were threatening to come early, even over take the autumn. Which Prompto thought they hardly had a fall to begin with. It went from balls hot to balls cold.

 

“Prompto.” Ignis took his empty glass and smiled. “Right now I know things are difficult.” He didn’t give time for Prompto to roll his eyes and tell him he didn’t need to hear it.

 

“But because it’s difficult with Noctis, doesn’t mean Gladio and I are off the market. We’re not friends with you, because Noct is. I’ve missed your texts. The pictures of a setting sun, a cat. Your meals. They’re never a burden.”

 

Ignis didn’t often reply. Prompto worried he ached on the man’s every last never, even if he was more patient than most. So he’d been enjoying them all? 

 

“I…Uh yeah, sure. I mean of course we’re friends. But yeah, totally I’ll send more Iggy. I just figured—”

 

“That I was too busy? Never too busy to look at a text Prompto. Maybe I cannot always reply. Your photos do brighten up those miserable busy days. I appreciate them. More than I’ve ever said, apparently.” 

 

Prompto smiled, taking his phone from his pocket, leaning close to place his chin on the center of Ignis’s shoulder. Damn he just had a way to make him feel good. A way to reach down deep. He hadn’t texted Noctis, afraid of all the bullshit. Maybe he shouldn’t be? He didn’t have to stop anything. Maybe he was just what Noct needed to get through this. Even if he moved on, if his date goes amazing, he was still Noctis’s best friend. It was his job to make him smile, even when the road was grim. Prompto had to be the sunshine on endless nights. 

 

Ignis leaned his head against Prompto’s, “now you should send that to Gladio. Make him jealous he has to properly work for once.”

 

“Oh yeah? Well, one more with this bad boy,” Prompto insisted grabbing his Nikon, taking a high-res selfie. Classy.

 

Ignis grinned, taking a moment to admire the picture. “Right. I have one more thing.” He set aside the champagne glasses and reached into his breast pocket. He pulled from it a purple enamel pin. Ignis stepped in closing the gap between them. He didn’t ask if it was alright, and Prompto didn’t mind while Ignis attached it to his lapel. Out of all their friends, they all trusted Ignis the most.

 

“Apologies. I should have found you earlier this evening.” 

 

Prompto didn’t have to guess. Ignis was wearing a purple tie, Gladio’s earrings, then Noct’s silk shirt. Now he matched the crew. They were a subtle piece linking them all together, he wished he could get a photo of all of them together.

 

“Thanks Specs,” his voice caught in his throat and he looked away before he could see the worry in his friend’s eye. “Nothin’ I was just thinking the speech is going to start soon, we should head in.” Prompto tried to stamp out the chance for him his ask if anything was bothering him.

 

Ignis hesitated but the truth of the matter was that he did need to get back in. He was networking tonight, as much as he liked to think of it as a night off. “I’ll be expecting that photo, Prompto.” He pressed his hand to the pin against Prompto’s chest. “if you do find yourself in the need of a ride or a hotel room, I will be available for much of the night.”

 

Prompto waved him off first, promising if he needed it, Iggy would be the first to know. Alone again, the beauty of the eventer center was suddenly revealed to him. Whatever grey veil that had been shrouding his vision, lifted by Ignis’s hand. He turned and took out his phone, taking a picture of the glowing lights decorating the trees and shrubbery in the courtyard. He sent it to Ignis with the text, “I won’t let you down buddy.” He tossed his phone in his hand, rolling it in circles in his grasp. He wondering if he should text Noct now or when the night was done?

 

Later.

 

Right now Noct was trying to focus. He’d harass him later. Now he had to find Gladio and get a selfie with him. Finding him, miraculously, was easier than he thought. 

 

“Look for the big guy, who’s ‘bout to bust his Gucci Sleeves.”

 

“King’s-Eye thank you.” Insomnia’s most posh brand. Prompto only ever seen it on his friends when they had a shindig. “What’s hot, kid?”

 

“Making specs jelly, lean down ya hulk.” Prompto tossed his arm around Gladio’s shoulder and kissed his cheek taking a selfie. 

 

“No, if you want to make him jealous.” Gladio either forgot only didn’t care about their surroundings. His concern being focused on Prompto’s laughter. He was successful, picking him up and curling him to his chest like a light log. The photo was both of them laughing, they posed twice. One for Prompto’s selfie and the other on his nicer camera, that was a keeper!

 

Prompto stayed in his hold, lazily draping an arm around Gladio’s broad shoulders and kicked his leg, “You know, I could get some sweet shots from up here.”

 

“Well what are you waiting for blondie?”

 

“Not gonna get fired?”

 

“Who’s gonna fire me?”

 

“Shit Gladio. “ Prompto grinned and slapped his shoulder, it felt good in his arms even if others stared. Who was going to say anything to Gladiolus? Deciding to take advantage of the moment and strange angle he snapped a few more photos. Even capturing the disgruntled scrunched up noses, tut-tutting at their horseplay.

 

“They just wished you’d toss them over your shoulders too.” Prompto swooned while Gladio eased him down carefully smoothing out both of their clothing.

 

“Yeah? Well these guns have reserved seats.” His hand rested on the small of Prompto’s back, shifting to a surprisingly gentle vibe. Prompto worried he’d get another ‘you can talk to me.’ Before he could find out, another speech stole both of their attention. Prompto apologized and briefly ducked away to capture new shots. He tried not to whine over how stiff Noctis was in every photograph. His jaw clenched tight and his shoulder behind Luna’s. Once or twice he’d check his watch. Luna’s smile at least covered for him. Shiva, Prompto knew she even stole his eyes from watching Noct a few times. She was just the type you wanted to catch eyes with. To know that she saw you, her smile went straight to your soul and made you feel sky high. She was good, so that made you good too. When the moment ended, Prompto found his way back to Gladio, quickly panning through the photographs for another quick check.

 

“Iggy found ya then?” Gladio asked, eyeing Prompto’s cheap lapel and the pin. The pin, undoubtedly made his second-hand attire worth something now. “You know, we should get you a shot of all of us.” Gladio’s hand found its way to Prompto’s like a snake clutching its prey, sensing, that he was about to run. With his other hand, he pressed it against part of his ear piece. “Eagle one here. I need eyes on momma bird.”

 

“Momma bird?” Prompto laughed.

 

Gladio grinned, “Good. Momma with baby bird? Thanks guys.”

 

“Shit, is Noctis seriously baby bird and Specs is momma?” Prompto pointed to himself unknowingly starting to follow Gladio’s lead. “What about me?” He asked, his priorities more concerned with his code name.

 

Gladio side eyed him, “I dunno.” He hummed teasingly, his gruff voice dropping low. Prompto’s stomach flipped. There was just something undeniable about Gladio Well, not something, everything! He’d eat any part of him up, twice. 

 

“Chocobutt.”

 

“What?!” Prompto shoved the solid mass of walking muscle, Gladio didn’t falter in his stride, he only laughed.

 

“You asked, Chocobutt.”

 

“Yeah? Well. Eagle one? Yeah. Like you’re the only eagle out there. Your name doesn’t even make sense. Because you have an eagle tattoo? Lame. No one can even see it.”

 

Gladio flexed his arm, responding to Prompto’s poor defense, comparatively solid. “Boom.”

 

“Yeah, yeah beef café. That says it all. Holy shit, that should be your new code name. Beef Café!”

 

“Cake Prompto. Beef _cake._ ” Gladio clarified, not denying the fact he was either. 

 

“Dude, that’s why it’s a code name. Everyone knows a beef cake, but café Gladio?” Prompto lifted his arm with his camera, flexing in return. “Boom.”

 

“With all this ‘booming’ I hope you two have a reason for making a spectacle of yourselves instead of working.” Ignis abruptly interrupted when the pairs came face to face. His hard gaze scolded them briefly, letting them know before the speech he’d seen their sudden ‘up-lifting-experience.’

 

“For fun.” The boys replied in sync. Watching this Noctis laughed, for the first time all night. It was soft but enough to pull the triad’s attention. 

 

The sound was a sweet caramel. The sweetest topping Prompto could ask for. He wanted more. He swallowed that feeling whole, coating his insecurities and petty jealousies in it, the topping hardened, allowing him to be himself.

 

“Dude Noct!” Prompto bounded over, “You gotta smile! Your dad is going to kill me, how ‘bout Gladio—I mean Beef Café lifts you too?”

 

Noctis put his hand over his mouth, coughing on his laugh. Beef café?

 

“Drink it up, dude.”

 

Noct’s knuckles curled against his lips, his cheeks turning red trying not to laugh, his friends were morons. Adorable morons.

 

Prompto snapped a picture, Noct’s eyes were closed but that didn’t matter. Noct’s tension was faded to the comfort of his friends being casual morons. They didn’t care about where they were or who was watching. The feeling was liberating. 

 

Gladio tossed his arms around the younger boys’ shoulders, ruffling the back of their hair.

 

“DUDE! My Hair! My Perfectly styled hair!” Prompto yelped jumping away.

 

“H-Hey!” Noctis tried carefully brushing the back of it back down with his fingernails. He ignored Ignis who snarkily commented, “If that’s what you even could called styled.”

 

“Just making you kids look good for our picture. Prompto?”

 

“Got it,” He gave Gladio a thumbs-up and stepped ahead to set his camera down on an empty table. He checked the angle, added his pack of cigarettes under the camera to give it an extra boost, then set the timer. Gladio had his arm around Ignis’s shoulders, a hand on his hip. Ignis stood shoulder to shoulder with Noct, his arms folded. Noctis, awkwardly kept both his hands at his side. His thumbs brushing against his pant leg, Prompto knew, he was wondering what pose to do.

 

The blonde joined Noct at his other side and put his arm around his shoulder. “Hand around my waist, Prince charming. Just like summer.” Prompto could feel the hesitance. Relief came settling in when Noct’s sweaty palm carefully pressed against the small of Prompto’s back. A moment later, the hand was gone, stuffed deep in his pant leg pocket. He turned his back to Prompto, stepping towards the pair on the other side. “Hey Iggy. There’s not much left to do tonight, yea?”

 

“I should say not, Noct. Merely the formalities of networking.” Ignis loosened his tie, in a small desperate attempt to ready himself for the long hours ahead of him. “I dare say you should join me. But that might be inappropriate, considering the circumstances.”

 

Prompto wished they were talking about him. That it was wrong for Noctis to hang out with Iggy when he’d hardly spoke two words to his best friend. He knew better. It was instead, inappropriate for a newly engaged man to spend the night away from him bride to be. Prompto picked up his camera, tracing his finger around the lens, a perfect circle. He watched Noctis’s back, he turned the moment after the photograph. He didn’t even get to see if he was still smiling. Gladio could take over, he had a lot of heart. Once he was off the clock, he could have a few drinks and do everything Prompto couldn’t. Be his friend without a mountain of baggage and hidden meanings in every other word. Made sense why he turned to those friends and away from him.

 

“Well, I got to head out. Work at the coffee shop, ‘ya know?” The blonde lied. He didn’t have work.

 

“Then I got to edit the photos.” He honestly didn’t want to touch them tonight.

 

Prompto took a step back with every excuse. They were by Noct’s side, shielding and supporting him. Good. Noct was in a terrible world now. They couldn’t stop him from leaving and finally a thorn would be out of Noct’s side.

 

“Night guys!” Prompto waved, then gave a final word to Noct “ ‘Ey Noct? Tell Lunafreya bye for me.” He was a fucking kid, jogging off before any of them could get a word in edgewise. He sped walked to the door that led back out to the courtyard. There were less people this way.

 

Of course, being his luck, one of the people out here happened to be Regis. He was outside with a man he did not recognize. They were smoking cigars but neither of them had been smiling. Regis did stop to lift his hand in a goodbye to Prompto, his lips briefly lifting at the corners. That was business. The shitty business Noctis was so proud to take over.

 

Sure, Prompto had a monthly budget. He had to save up for TVs and the latest game systems. At least he was happy. Work was fun and comfortable. Would Noct be? He just wanted to say to Noctis, fuck it. Come live with me in my shitty apartment. We can fight over the bed who gets to shower first while the water was still hot. He wished, that even stood a chance in his world of fantasies. 

 

His old seafoam green truck, rust on the bottom, dirt on his tires and license plate still stood out like a sore thumb. He was right, it had been beyond easy to spot in the lot of the slick latest models of cars. No. This world didn’t suit him or Noctis.

 

Buckled up and in, he stared at his phone and checked to see if there was any battery. 65% damn. If it had been dead, then it would have made sense why it was so silent.

 

Even if his phone was speechless, he shouldn’t be. Even if he was going to be out of sight, he did not want to be out of mind. Prompto took his time going home. Even swung by the coffee shop, which had been a good thing. They were swamped. He was exhausted but having lied didn’t set well with him after all. At least fate was on his side for this. He folded his jacket and replaced it with an apron. Easily shifting gears to public servant.

 

Home at three in the morning, Prompto at last had showered, changed, and managed to flop in bed. It’d been a long day of stress and work. Hoping he didn’t look like complete crap, he snapped a quick selfie in his glasses and chin propped up on a pillow. As promised, he would risk on the off chance he was the breath of fresh air in Noct’s night. He hoped, like Ignis, even if he was too busy to reply he wasn’t too busy to enjoy it. He wanted to be something special to Noctis still, even if it was only a text that made him smile.

 

_“Did I win or you get to bed first?”_

 

Prompto laid on his side, watching the dark screen for minutes, hoping to see it come to life. He clicked in and out of the text with Noct. What if the screen just wasn’t refreshing properly. No matter how many times he refreshed a message never came his way. Maybe it was a good thing he’d worked an unexpected shift. If he hadn’t, disappointment would have kept him up minutes longer. This way, worked to the bone he fell asleep. Thankfully unable to stay up and answer his own question: _Is this just how it was now…?_  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have my hesitations about a lot of things with this fic still. I know there is still much to be worked on… But honestly, it’s just something self-indulgent and my friends have just said, keep writing till it’s done. We’ll perfect it then. 
> 
> SOOOO holla that’s the plan. Anyhoooo, I hope in some way you’re enjoying this and are curious for what’s to come. Because there is a lot! That’s why I’m trying to keep posting up these chapters fairly quickly (comments are a strong motivators lol). Please subscribe because you never know when I’m going to toss the next one up! ;D
> 
> In the meantime, why don’t you check out this commission I got done for the fic. It’s for a later chapter (one of my favorites) so the art is a bit spoilery, but not too much. I’ll post the actual image to the fic when it comes to it.
> 
> Also, if you commission Kyllu, please let them know you came from this way. :D This isn't the first time I've had them commission a piece for a fic (which I also use for my current icon), so I'd like to keep it up and they'll know it's totes worth the effort and patience of listening to me gush. lolol xD
> 
> [Kyllu's art for Sunshine & Nighlight!](http://kyllu.tumblr.com/post/167292501424/commission-for-diedieri-for-their-fic-the)
> 
> Please comment, give kudos, and hope you enjoyed!


	5. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Walk.” Ardyn commanded leading Prompto beside him, his arm still about his waist. “You’re quieter than I expected. But, this _must_ be shocking.” He glanced at Prompto who was staring up at Ardyn rather than the sidewalk ahead. The boy just blindly walking, trusting Ardyn to lead and steer his body.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo and hello everyone! It’s early morning and I had a good nights rest after the ghostbuster movie marathon. My senor cat (my old babybabu, Hades) is bright eyed and beautiful this morning and _purr_ his love, I decided to share another chapter. With this chapter I start to bring in some… “fantasy” This is still contemporary-modern AU , by any means, so you’ll have to see. With it we also get new info on Prompy’s back story. :D 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> And Thank you so much to everyone who has taken a moment to review! _I love seeing reactions chapter by chapter!_  
>  I will respond to them soon! Promise! Seriously seeing the reviews really does light a fire under me and makes me want to write and post more.

  
  
  
  
  
  


5.

  
Evening couldn’t come fast enough. After his run and shower (both of which were longer than normal) Prompto spent hours styling himself for the big date with D,

 

“The D, with D. But not gonna get any D.” He said, again, laughing (again). It’d been his own joke of a mantra while readying himself. He finally opted against his glasses, but packed them in his bag for work later that night. Which this time he really did have scheduled. If things got awkward he’d have an easy out. If things went great and he had to leave, they had a reason to go on another date and pick up where they left off. Fool proof. Prompto Proof.

 

He didn’t want to dress over the top, but he’d sent Ardyn enough pictures for him to know just what his style was. There wasn’t any reason to be nervous, Prompto repeated to himself. He’s seen your dick, he’s made you cum by sexting alone, literally everything that could embarrass him he’d already listed and typed out in painful details. Ardyn new how sensitive and desperate Prompto was. The embarrassing part was already out there. That didn’t stop his hands from itching for another smoke. Whatever. He opened the window with a grunt, it never closed right, and getting it to pry open was an ordeal. With the evening sun and a nip in the air, Prompto moved his mirror to his new spot. Finishing up his makeup with the grace of natural light.

 

“Why the hell were freckles even invented?” He groaned loudly, adding another coat of cover up to his nose and cheeks. Everyone called them cute, those members of everyone, clearly didn’t have freckles. He applied a fine line of black to his water line under his eyes. His hand steady as a rock now that he was sucking on a smoke. Prompto wiped his fingers on his faded black jeans (also known as a solid and convenient napkin). The leopard print on his pants was a faint delicate dusting of a print, they were a sweet find. On clearance, but brand new. He ran his hand down the burgundy tank top stopping as he caught a glint of red in the mirror. Fuck. Was it bringing out the red in his eyes? He couldn’t risk it.

 

He went back to his closet finding instead a dark blue knit long sleeve shirt and black sleeveless zip up hoodie. This brought out the blue in his eyes, the only color worth bringing out. The only color that was supposed to be there. 

 

“What about it Prom, you look good? Yeah, you look great. No blue tints needed.” He special ordered colored contacts to fit his prescription, they had been expensive but lasted a year. A purchase like that once a year was worth it, if it saved him embarrassment. He’d worn them the night before.

 

Again, Prompto fussed with his hair, worrying that when he changed shirts a strand fell out of place. 

 

“An hour and a half left,” Prompto said in a shaky breath staring at his phone. No messages from Noct or Ardyn. But there was one from Gladio. It was a photo of a bathroom door with the text, _“Iggy’s had a long night.”_ Prompto worried what he meant, but assumed it had to do with social drinking for two days straight. He replied, telling Gladio to properly take care of Ignis and to get more pictures.

 

 

  
  
  


The trip across town to the restaurant didn’t eat up as much of Prompto’s time as he’d been hoping. He parked the truck, forty-five minutes left till D-Date. Nothing else to do, he popped some gum to mask any traces of smoke and started strolling around the neighborhood. Snapping pictures on his phone, it wasn’t an area he’d been to often. It felt like walking in a dream. There were couples holding hands. A man giving his partner a rose. Women strutting down the street with her arm full of bags. They looked confident and proper, true Insomnian’s. 

 

Prompto fidgeted with his phone. 

 

What if Ardyn wasn’t coming after all?

 

They hadn’t talked in a week. He was a private guy and on a whim to cheer up his online friend, he asked him out on a date. Hell, should he have followed up? Asked if he was serious? His heart pounded. No. He needed this. He needed to be wanted. He needed to have fun tonight to meet that man of his dreams. His confidant who didn’t judge him or his needs. Prompto would do anything to impress him. To get that selfie with him, Prompt’s soft cheek pressed against that scruff. He wanted Ardyn here with him, not just on a screen. He wanted to persuade him in person, how fun sex could be. Maybe it’d been awkward with other people, but he could show him—Prompto shook his head. NO! No. No. No. He’d already told Ardyn he respected his space like that. He wouldn’t dare cross that line, if D could respect Prompto’s desires he would respect his. Besides, Ardyn agreed and promised it wouldn’t stop Prompto from a world of pleasure and so far he was very far from wrong.

 

“My, my, my. Are we both so early we decided to head on for a stroll, my dear sunshine?”

 

Prompto’s heart fluttered. The voice was deep yet floated on air, dancing around him, entangling him in a web and leaving him wanting more. He clutched his phone tight looking over his shoulder at the tall gentleman, with bright red hair, hidden under an old hat.

 

His pants a deep brown and his top, a baggy off colored white tan sweater. A black lightweight scarf loosely wrapped around his neck. Prompto don’t know how it all tied together but it did so well. It was Ardyn. Carefree, free flowing, and smooth. 

 

“H-hey,” Ardyn, Prompto wanted to say, it was just too real to have his name on his lips, standing right in front of each other.

 

“Hello Prompto. Why don’t we start our date early since fate would have put us together?”

 

Nearly dropping his phone, Prompto slipped it into in his pants pocket for safe keeping. Discreetly wiping his sweaty palms on the fabric, he was a mess already. They were really here! On a date. His phone buzzed. He Almost ignored it if he didn’t notice Ardyn with his own phone in his hand, nodding towards Prompto.

__

_  
VixenD_000: We can talk like this if you’re more comfortable._

__

Prompto’s cheeks flushed at the text, he shook his head, slipping the phone away again. “No. No…I just. I’m really happy. You’re here? Actually here! I kind of worried, you were going to stand me up?” A nervous laugh tumbled from his lips, he shifted side to side, letting the bubbling energy have some outlet.

 

“Prompto,” his voice held a tinge of disappointment and adoration. Whatever he was going to be scorned for, he’d take it as long as Ardyn kept talking.

 

“You are, impossibly… Precious.” The gentleman came close and wrapped his arm around Prompto’s waist and held him close to his broad, warm chest. He spoke into the blonde’s ear. “I thought you knew me better than that, Prompto. I certainly know you.” His hand danced up his spine and played with hair at his neck, fingers barely gliding against his twin piercings there.

 

Prompto had to hold his breath.

 

“There’s so much more I am going to learn about you, my dear boy. You’re going to tell my everything I need to know. We’re going to be very busy playing. But I should treat you to dinner first.” With both arms back around the lithe body, Ardyn gave another loving squeeze.

 

Maybe it was Prompto’s desperate and thirsty imagination but he could swore he felt Ardyn swing his hips in, pressing against him, introducing himself in the best way.

 

“I-“ Prompto coughed, catching his breath now free of the hold, “I’m an open book.”

 

The response was just what Ardyn wanted to hear. He smiled and stepped to Prompto’s side. “Well, how about you get this part over with before we go?” His hand touched high on Prompto’s tigh, tapping the hard case of his phone.

 

Prompto swallowed hard. Shit. It was going to be along night. “Ahaha,” He awkwardly laughed, fishing his phone out with sweaty hands, “Selfie?” He asked standing straight at Ardyn’s side.

 

“Prompto,” Ardyn chided with a grin. “We’re much closer than this,” he slipped an arm around his waist tugging him close enough to press their cheeks together.

 

Suddenly Prompted hated the idea of dinner. He hated how he wondered what the scruff would feel like between his thighs. He raised his hand and took the selfie, then he had to check it. This had to be perfect. Prompto pulled his phone back and saw in the picture Ardyn smirking, proud, enjoying himself. Prompto saw in his face, his own eyes dilated and lips slightly parted. He knew he just caught on camera a dirty thought. The face was good on him.

 

“Love the shot,” Ardyn said over his shoulder, “send that to me later.” Prompto was very aware of the heat on his hip. It was burning, on fire, like an infection starting to spread and Ardyn’s hand was the source of it all. If they started to walk, would he move it? He looked from Ardyn’s hand up to the other’s brown eyes. He grinned. “Normally I’d ask if it was too much, but I think you want nothing more than to be touched, sunshine.”

 

Helplessly, Prompto nodded.

 

What was wrong with him? He was horny but not enough to be speechless! … Was he?

 

“Walk.” Ardyn commanded leading Prompto beside him, his arm still about his waist. “You’re quieter than I expected. But, this _must_ be shocking.” He glanced at Prompto who was staring up at Ardyn rather than the sidewalk ahead. The boy just blindly walking, trusting Ardyn to lead and steer his body. 

 

“Prompto, you’re making me blush.” He wasn’t blushing, Prompto knew that. He couldn’t stop staring at Ardyn’s face.

 

“I’m sorry, D.” Prompto managed to find his voice again. He stopped their slow walk and turned to be just in front of Ardyn, who eyed him with a bemused stare. “Can I?” He asked failing to even ask what just it was he needed.

 

Fearless, his online friend nodded and hummed a confirmation. His lips keeping in a steady smirk as Prompto’s hands cupped his cheeks. No one would understand the surrealness of it all. Having this man in the flesh. He listened to all his worries without complaints. Gave him advise that rivaled Ignis’s. He touched himself so many times wondering what his hands would feel like. If his skin was rough or velvety soft. He dreamed about displaying himself, trying to entice Ardyn’s hunger. He craved to be someone who brought about a climax in him. He lusted after the thought that Ardyn secretly stared at his photos, thinking about how’d he make the blond scream his name.

 

It must have been a strange sight, standing in the middle of a sidewalk. Prompto holding Ardyn’s cheeks and gazing up at him. Ardyn’s calloused fingers dragged down Prompto’s wrists.

 

“I’m not leaving you too, Prompto. I’m here. I’m here for you.” Ardyn reached in, hesitating, then brushed the blonde’s spikey bangs behind his pierced ears. They lingered, touching the metal. “Noctis may be ignoring you for the moment, but that’s why I’ll make this one unforgettable for you.” 

 

Noctis’s name almost sent him on a spiral of worry. Something however stole him and trapped him. He was blindsided by the rough kiss. The stubble scratched his chin. Prompto didn’t care. He just worried how desperate he looked when on instinct, as Ardyn hugged his hips close, he rolled them against Ardyn’s pelvis. He grabbed the front of Ardyn’s sweater, clutching it tight as their lips locked in a hungry kiss. 

 

He missed kissing. He missed knowing someone wanted to see all sides of him, excited to see his body twist under their touch. Prompto longed to see desire in another man’s eyes. His eyes slowly opened in the kiss, finding Ardyn’s gaze already on him. Their lips slowly parted, Prompto felt the entirety of his body flushing. There was no hiding what Ardyn already knew. 

 

“I don’t think you’ll be much for dinner tonight.” 

 

Prompto flinched at the words, but kept quiet hearing them in a purr. D always had a plan. D always said, leave it to him. He waited with a baited breath.

 

“Leave it to me.” He stepped away from Prompto a moment bringing his own cellphone to his ear. Prompto couldn’t process what he was saying. He was having trouble standing. The man of his dreams kissed him. The man who made his dreams come true, was taking care of it. Tears pricked at his eyes. 

 

_Shit._ He was easy, wasn’t he?

 

Silently, he went along with Ardyn’s pull. He didn’t know where he was leading him, which really was dangerous, but he trusted him. He wanted to trust him with everything, even his shameful unfulfilled desires. He wanted Noct to be like this. Saying, fuck the eyes watching, then kiss him in a busy shopping district. He wanted everyone to know that Noctis was barely holding it together to not fuck his best friend on the public streets. He wanted Noctis to hold his hand in a banquet hall. Prompto wanted everyone to hold their glasses up to him. A no-one and the multi-billionaire’s prodigy son. That’s all they would see, the prodigal son and the no one. No. not a nobody, even worse—a Niff. A shit stain on EOS. From the generation, just before “the change” had come about. He was part of generation MT still. A living pollutant to the good planet everyone else deserved to call home. There was no reality Noctis could be found kissing him in the streets. There was no reality, where he’d find Noctis kissing him again. The ship had sailed when a new ring was slipped on his perfect fingers.

 

 

The fog began to clear from his mind when something warm was pushed into his hands. He would have dropped it, if a set of hands didn’t wrap around his holding the cup steady. “Oh my Ra-“ Ardyn cut Prompto off with an “ah-ah-ah. No apologies Prompto. You started to have a panic attack. I hope you don’t mind but I took you to my room.”

 

Prompto briefly glanced around him, noticing now the room around him. It was one of the nicer hotels he’d ever been in. There was no stain anywhere that he could see, everything smelled fresh and crisp. He then noticed how tight his throat felt, the rawness of it and his eyes. He wasn’t sure when his lust fell into longing. 

 

“It’s him, isn’t it?” Ardyn asked, urging the cup up to Prompto’s lips. 

 

Prompto slowly drank, the warm liquid coating his throat. It may have burned his mouth but at least it eased the tension in his throat. If only it would do the same for the heavy feeling in his chest. 

 

“You slipped into a bit of a panic attack,” Ardyn explained sitting on the chair on the opposite side of the small table. “I imagine, I may have been part of the cause.” His voice drifted into something of a pout, he didn’t press for anything more, allowing his company to catch their breath.

 

Prompto could feel the sun pouring in from the window onto his back, through the window. Everything felt warm and despite the hallow pit inside him, he felt safe. Why was talking to Ardyn any different now than before? It wasn’t. So much of his life was changing, he wasn’t about to let this follow that trend.

 

“I got so caught up in our kiss I just, started missing him ‘ya know? Everything stopped. It felt so good that everything just turned bad.” Prompto took another drink. “It was really good, Ardyn.” Prompto looked at him with a soft, uncertain smile.

 

Ardyn returned it, reaching his hand out, palm up for Prompto’s. Prompto gave it to him, turning so their knees touched under the table.

 

“We’ve been honest with each other, Prompto. That doesn’t need to change now.” Ardyn confirmed and held tight onto Prompto’s hands. “I’m still not looking for the relationship that you need. But I want to be something with you. Just…. What I enjoy, truly enjoy isn’t typical. Not even sane or reasonable.” 

 

Prompto chuckled and finished off his drink before holding out his other hand to Ardyn, palm up. Ardyn returned the favor, both holding each hand tight. It was just like being connected through their phones, just for the first time in the flesh, against flesh. 

 

“I don’t think I can love you more than Noctis.”

 

“I don’t expect that.”

 

“I want you. I know you say you’re not…a fan of sex. But whatever you do, Ardyn. I just need to be a part of someone’s life right now. I need someone to need me. To touch me. To keep me here.”

 

Ardyn began stroking Prompto’s wrist, letting him go on.

 

“I know it’s stupid, crazy… Desperate.” He sniffled as tears started to pool in his eyes, not even thinking about the black eye liner that rimmed them. “I’m just, I feel like I’m getting left behind. I can’t keep up and I’m exhausted trying to be alright. To move on like I don’t care. That I’m okay with how I’ve ended up. I think, go ahead Prompto. Throw in the towel. Today’s the day. They’ll miss you when you’re gone.” He laughed, shaking his head. “But that’s…Not what I want either.”

 

Ardyn lifted Prompto’s hands to his lips, lightly kissing his fingertips. “Right now, things aren’t right for you. There is no reason for it one way or the other. Maybe a relationship will fix it maybe not. Maybe you need to get yourself on track before diving into anything. However, I also think more than anything, you’re just wanting someone to be intimate with. Mentally and physically.” 

 

“Getting that out of your system once or twice might clear your head. Help you sort out what you’re actually looking for. Needing. It’s not one thing or the other Prompto. It’s life. And what you keep calling desperate, the need for contact, it’s not stupid. It is part of you and that’s fine.” Tenderly Ardyn kissed his knuckles, slowly making his way up Prompto’s shaking hand.

 

“If you’re friends have been teasing you with these emotions, let us work together. I will do you right, sunshine.”

 

Prompto nodded, his friends were so good to him. They were everything but he needed more. They didn’t care about this side of him, neglected and hungry to be loved. Well they cared, it was just something Ignis and Gladio couldn’t give him. They couldn’t be blamed for that.

 

“Do you want to have sex?”

 

Prompto nodded, not taken back by Ardyn’s bluntness.

 

“You’re aware I don’t care for it.”

 

Prompto nodded more vigorously, clutching his friend’s hands, afraid if he let go, this chance would fly out the window. That this surreal day, would be nothing more than a haunting memory. 

 

“We’ll start by doing it my way. Can you agree to that?”

 

Wordlessly, Prompto nodded, agreeing. He didn’t care. He’d agree to anything if Ardyn would shower him in affection. Whatever his affection was, if it meant something to Ardyn, Prompto would make it mean something to him too.

 

“Stand.” Prompto rose with Ardyn, their hands still connected. “Go to the bed,” he instructed leaving a coldness on Prompto’s hand when their touch was broken. He did as he was told however and sat on the bed after kicking his shoes off. His heart ached, thinking if he went through with this, he would be ending things with Noctis? But when had they ever actually started? He’s slept with other people before, but no one that he’s talked with as much Ardyn. It made it feel more personal. More of a betrayal. He loved Noctis.

 

Noctis too, he knew loved him, just was being stalled.

 

Was he a bad person unable to wait? Fuck he’d been waiting since they were in high school. He was twenty-four now. He needed love to.

 

“I don’t like sex, Prompto.” Ardyn snapped his fingers, drawing Prompto’s attention completely. He’d opened the curtains completely and sat on the table, raising him above the bed, staring down at him. Prompto had to squint trying to make him out. The sun blinding him, Ardyn looking like a faceless gargoyle. A silhouette perched, watching and waiting. Whatever was coming next, they were high enough no one would be able to see, despite the window being wide open…. Would have been nice if someone could take a peak. Witness Prompto finally getting what he needed.

 

“Then…” Prompto asked softly. “What are we going to do?”

 

“We? Prompto my boy. It’s you. You’re going to do everything I say. Just. Like. Always.” He annunciated each word and leaned over, “I like three things Prompto. Money. Control. Power.” He pointed at the hotel room, “Money.” He extended his middle finger pointed at Prompto, “Control.” Ardyn popped up his thumb, as if to make a double barrel finger gun. He flicked his hand, like he’d shot it and Prompto found himself laying back on the bed, knowing just what Ardyn wanted. 

 

“Power.” Prompto purred.

 

“Power makes me feel good Prompto. So how good I can make you feel, determines my enjoyment. Understood?”

 

Prompto nodded, his stomach tightening. Dinner was forgotten. Noctis was fading with it. If he wanted to give back everything Ardyn had given him, he needed to let go and become a puppet for his words. Anything he’d ask he wanted to perform. 

 

“Get rid of your shirt. Keep the hoodie.”

 

Prompto sat up and hurried pulled both items off, the knit tussled his hair as he roughly tugged it off and tossed it aside. He slipped the hoodie back on and pulled up the hood, looking up at Ardyn with a grin.

 

“My sunshine,” He purred. “We’ll play sweet _this time._ ” Ardyn promised, “now stand up and get rid of everything else. Don’t hesitate, I already know what’s there.”

 

The room was bright enough to easily see the faded white stretch marks painting much of his sides, abdomen, and if you looked closely, his thighs and underarms. Ardyn had seen them all in the videos Prompto sent. Some of which Ardyn had instructed him precisely how to film. The exact angle to take or how to grind his hips.

 

His penis began to twitch with left at the memories and cold air touching his body. _Finally._ Fucking finally. 

 

“Prompto.” Ardyn’s voice dropped low and Prompto looked up, the hood covering much of his eyes. “On your knees.” Prompto no longer squinted to try and perfectly make out his stranger perched up high above. The hood covered much his gaze, what he could see of Ardyn was enough. On his command, Prompto began to drag the tips of his fingers up and down his body. The swirled around his navel and nipples. Danced along the stud’s on his hips and at the nape of his neck.

 

“How would it feel to have something inside you, Prompto?”

 

On the bed, Prompto moaned.

 

“How would it feel to have me?” 

 

Prompto panted.  
“Noctis?”

 

Prompto hesitated, his hands stalled from palming his swelling cock.

 

“Ah-ah Prompto. Tell me everything. Noctis must have a thick dick. I bet it would fit inside of you nicely. You’ve thought of it right? Your tight ass going around him? Pushing you down and sheathing himself? Tell me Prompto. How often do you think of him fucking you?”

 

“Every day.” Prompto gasped.

 

“Has he fucked you before?”

 

Prompto hesitated.

 

“Prompto, grab your cock. Squeeze it. That’s Noctis. Gripping you. Jerking you up and down. Like he’s done before?”

 

“Y-yes,” Prompto moaned, his hips rocking into his touch.

 

“Did he ask you to keep it secret?”

 

Prompto nodded pumping himself harder.

 

“Tell me, Prom.”

 

Prompto fell forward on his shoulders and raised to support himself on his forehead, precum dripping from his cock. Prom. _Yes._ Noctis calls him _Prom._ He called him Prom the first time they had sex too. It had hurt. They didn’t know how much Prompto needed to be stretched. Prompto moved his hand to his ass, slipping down the cleft.

 

“Ah-ah,” Ardyn pipped up. “Don’t you dare dive in without letting me know how Noctis made you feel. What did he say, Prompto?”

 

“I want you, Prom. Don’t ever leave me.”

 

Prompto waited for Ardyn’s word, then began rocking his hips forward and back. The tip of his cock dragging against the soft sheets. He shuddered, growing more sensitive.

 

He didn’t hear Ardyn move or a soft click sound. He kept rocking his hips, remembering painting Noctis’s abdomen with his penis. It was silly, be he just wanted to touch him. Noct seemed enamored by the way it made Prompto pant whine, that Noct needed to do something. Noct never had to do anything. Prompt could ride Noct and be just fine to pump his own dick. Noct just had to be the one to fill him up. _Bahamut._ He wanted Noct again so much. So mu— Prompto moaned feeling a slick finger invade his ass, pushing in deep, he feel onto the bed belly pressing pinning his hard shaft to the bed.

 

“What did you say to him?”

 

“Fuck me.”

 

“What?”

“Fuck me, Noctis!” Ardyn hooked his finger and Prompto’s body contorted. 

 

“Scream for him.”

 

“Nnn,” Prompto bit his lip rising back on his knees and pushing into Ardyn’s finger. “I want him. I want him. He’s bigger. SO much bigger Ardyn,” 

 

Ardyn rolled his eyes, but squeezed and extra dollop of the lube on to his finger before inserting another digit, the blonde crumbled under him. 

 

“Who knows that Noctis has fucked you?” Ardyn scissored his fingers, smirking when Prompto arched his back. Why the fuck not? It was a treat for the sunshine who would be giving him the world on a silver platter. Ardyn lubed up a third finger and reached deep inside.

 

“You.” Prompto barked.

 

“Who do you _want_ to know?”

 

“Luna,” the name surprised even Prompto, shocked that he allowed her name in bed. 

 

“Who else?”

 

“Ignis. Gladio.” Prompto groaned and whined, panting with every movement.

 

Ardyn crawled his fingers towards Prompto’s prostate, the tips of his fingers hinting at the hungry heat that he was there, ready to touch and please,

 

“Those two may already know. Who do you really want to show? Who should Noctis fuck you in front of, proud? Screaming to the world: He. Is. Mine.”

 

A finger grazed his prostate as Prompto moaned the name, “Regis.”

 

“His father? You want Noct to fuck you in front of his father? Dirty-boy Prompto.” His hands slipped out and back in again wriggling deep and against the swelling muscle inside of him. “I like it. Grab yourself.”

 

Prompto fell back to his shoulders, his ass in the air for Ardyn. His left arm hooked around the front, acting as a pillow for his head. His right hand gripped the base of his shaft, a stead drip of precum dribbling down onto the white sheets. A dark circle formed where he’d been messing. 

 

“Say it again.”

 

“I want Noct to fuck me in front of Regis. Fuck me hard, crack me open. It’s been so long.” He panted rocking back into Ardyn’s fingers, then his own hand. The different paces of Ardyn’s fingers versus his grasp, drove him mad. They weren’t in sync. 

 

“How badly do you want him?”

 

“Bad! So bad it hurts,” Prompto whined, the sound caught in his throat, Ardyn relentlessly teasing his prostate.

 

“The pain feels good.” Ardyn said.

 

Prompto barely nodding, it did feel good. The tension melted away the moment Ardyn brushed against the heat inside of him. 

 

“Roll over.”

 

Ardyn pull out a moment as Prompto did as he was told, those perfect fingers came back quick, plugging him up. Pushing in and out, agonizingly slow. His knees were up and apart give Ardyn full access to his tight, expanding ring. Prompto’s head was staring up at the ceiling, hanging off the foot of the bed. 

 

“I won’t touch you like this again but I will make it much better for you.” 

 

Prompto finally looked up at Ardyn, blinking at the leopard print case staring at him. A-Ardyn was using his phone, taping him?!

 

“Shh, don’t panic. It’s yours to keep. Look how beautiful you are.” Ardyn leaned forward putting weight into his hand as he pressed hard on the searing pit of pleasure.

 

Prompto screamed, his head tossing back and his leaning up into the touch. The fabric of his hood sticking on his heavily hair sprayed hair.

 

“Tell me what you want.”

 

“I want you,” Prompto began fisting himself again “and Noct. Fuck I want you both. I don’t want to breathe it’d be so tight.” His words were a mess slurred together, whined out. Maybe they weren’t stringing together as nicely as he thought. Ardyn had picked up his pace, driving his hands in him hard hitting and hooking on his prostate again and again. Prompto’s world was turning white. He wanted to dive into that warmth pooling in his groin. Everything was going numb. His nose, his toes, even his fingers. His thumb rubbed hard on vein under the head of penis,

 

“Fuck me, Astrals, Noctis. Fuck me. Again. I want you again so bad. Plea-”

 

A white trail lead from his stomach up to his mouth. He panted heavily uncontrollably, body writhing into his hand and Ardyn’s. He moaned again, his cock still sputtering and emptying entirely on him. His body went limp with his cock and his legs slowly sliding down the length of the bed after Ardyn freed himself. 

 

“I’ll get you a cloth.” Ardyn said warmly disappearing into the bathroom. 

 

The room swam and spun. This night had not been what he was expecting. He thought he’d be forgetting about Noctis rather than fucking to thoughts of him? He used the hood to wipe his mouth and stomach but refrained from moving, his breathing still unsteady. He could hear sounds of the sink pouring out water, Ardyn must be washing his hands.

 

They were the last thoughts before exhaustion began to creep up his spine. Anxiety, a handjob, and a good finger bang left him beat. They filled his eyes with lead. Emotions and worries took a back sit for the sudden irresistible need to close his eyes, just for a second. 

 

 

Prompto didn’t think he’d slept long, but when he woke there was no longer a sun spilling in from the window. He was turned around properly tucked into the bed. Wearing his blue shirt and boxers. His skin felt a bit fresh and his phone on the pillow beside his head. The smell of a warm meal flooded his nose and he knew that had been what pulled him from a dead sleep. He smiled and out of habit grabbing his phone, checking for any new messages. 

Nothing.

Funny thing about phones.  
When messages were deleted, they only evidence erased was on the sender’s end.

 

  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a you know, be careful peeps, if you do meet online friends make sure you just be smart about it. xD Just don’t follow Ardyn willy-nilly, yo. xDDDD;;;
> 
> Also fun fact, I’ve only recently (I think within the last two years) have been able to afford a smart phone. So for these chapters I texted my best friend and was like “hey bitch okay I’m going to delete this message, tell me what happens”  
> You know I was gonna use that for some good fic drama?
> 
> THEN TO MY SURPRISE I LEARN, it only deleted on my end! She was like “still see it my dude.” 
> 
> Maybe this is NOT news to everyone else but for me? Whoa the hammer dropped and I was stunned. Then a world of new fic drama opened up to me. xD
> 
> Don’tjudgeme. Lolololol
> 
> So what did you think of meeting Ardyn for the first time? It’s strange for me knowing what is going on, and trying to read it as a viewer. I’m wondering, what do YOU think of him? I know what’s going on, what about you?
> 
> Maybe I should ask, what did you think…Before that last line? >B] OHOHOHOHO.
> 
> What about the introduction of Niflheim and MTs?
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> _Please comment, review, and enjoy!_  
> 
> 
> Also if you haven’t already, please subscribe. Who the fuck knows when I’m gonna drop a new chapter (aka when I should be working on chapter 17).
> 
> I think I just really want to get people caught up to at least understand the art link on chapter 4 lol.


	6. Sundays are for Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
>  
> 
> _He need to fix that feeling. He should only feel regret in those moments. Something was wrong between them, if Noctis was here he knew it too._  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing chapter 17!
> 
> So I decided to scan through some of the fics here on ao3, I haven’t had much time to read any Promptis fics lately, I need to fix this and was looking for some new ones to get into once I can (I’ve been in Vegebul hell…You never leave vegebul hell…) and I’ve been writing which ties up a lot of free time—ack! 
> 
> But I noticed one of my FAVORITE fics officially has its sequel (more at the end for which one :D !)

  
  
  
  
  
__

_6._   
  


Was food always this delicious? Prompto laughed embarrassed at the sound he just made, the sauce was perfect!

 

Ardyn waved off his embarrassment, “no no. Now go back to where and why I am going to start calling you Honeybee or Honeypot.”

 

Prompto smiled, “My girl Cindy. My first best friend. Her gramps, Cid, was good pals with my Grandpa. So to get us to shut the fuck up, wear us down; they’d let us raise hell together. I mean I was a good kid, Cindy was…. Well you ever see that cartoon, about the kids, the little girl bullies all the other babies?”

 

Ardyn shook his head.

 

“Well the girl is totally awesome, but totally a monster. That was Cindy. Now she’s a total babe! Ironically.” He sneered at the word choice but swiped through his phone finding a quick picture of her. The first one was the two of them on a trail, the sun peeking through the trees, both in tight work out tops. Her breasts perfectly pert and bubbling out, showing proud spilling from the top. Her curly blonde hair tied in a ponytail under her cap. “People always thought we were siblings. Well not always but a lot.” 

 

“Why do you have a sticker covering your face?” Ardyn asked, looking at the edited photo with mild curiosity.

 

“We all have bad shots and next to that goddess, that bad looks even worse.”

 

“About Honeybee?” Ardyn could take a hint when he was being lied to. Prompto was glad he changed the topic.

 

“Oh! She always called me that as a kid, I was always following her around. I was pretty fat then.” Prompto looked down, “well cute kid chubby. People shouldn’t call kids fat.” He didn’t think he had been cute at all. But if he wanted to be the change to make sure no kid felt the same he did, he had to eradicate that way of thinking, even for himself. “She was like a queen bee…. And I was like a big hive. Hovering around her. Remember she was a bit of a bully, so it was a little mean then. Called me Whinne the Pooh for a while too.” 

 

Prompto set his fork down, his appetite fleeting. “The nicknames got nicer as we got older. You know, when the bad nicknames started sticking. Hurting.” He hesitated, folded both hands in his lap. “Then gramps passed away. No one could call me sunshine anymore. I missed it…Being on friendly terms with people but it hurt to hear it. Then there she was, calling me honeybee. People joined in. Moral of the story. Beehive is bad, Honey comb? Bad. Honeypot, good. Honeybee? Beautiful.” Prompto rolled his bangs between his fingers, “eventually they called me sunshine again too.”

 

“Did I upset you when I call you sunshine? I’m not part of that…. Intimate group of yours.”

 

“You’re special to me, so I think that’s all that matters. Cheesy, but, I think I like you calling me some more than just my name.”

 

“You have a special name from Noctis?”

 

Prompto flushed, “W-why do you keep asking about him?”

 

“You’re in love with him, I love that and support it. Even if you want to move on, I support that too. What do you call him?”

 

“Nothing special, I mean we call him, Sleeping Beauty. Princess, Prince charming.” 

 

Ardyn took a drink of his scotch lifting an eyebrow waiting for Prompto to continue, none of those sounded personal enough.

 

“Nothing I’ve ever said aloud to him. Everyone calls me nicknames to keep my spirts up. I’ve never done that for him, I mean.” He pushed his bangs behind his ear, thumb nervously rolling at the fabric, pressing it against his index finger, wearing the fibers thin.

 

“What do you call him in your head then, Prompto?”

 

Prompto put his hand over his face, ears turning red. He mumbled a phrase, Ardyn had to ask him twice to repeat it.

 

“Darkling!” Prompto yelped, “Oh Astrals it sounds even worse out loud. Darkling and Noctipie.”

 

The ice in Ardyn’s drink clinked as it shifted, he tossed his head back laughing. “Noctipie—are you serious? Oh Prompto. I love it.” He shook his head, snickering. “Dark…Darkling? It’s like you’re teasing him in your fantasies. Come on now. Sunshine evokes warmth. Your tattoo,” he pointed at Prompto’s side.

 

“You like the stars? You reference the gods quiet often. What is there out there that makes you think of Noct? In the whole universe, all of EOS, the gods and stars, what invokes Noct’s name in your heart? A special name, given to him from you.”

 

Prompto’s cheek dusted with light shade of pink, his eyes widened he knew just what Noctis was to him. Ardyn held up his hand stopping him. “Tell me that one,” he tipped his drink for another swig of his booze, “after you tell loverboy.” Prompto bit his lip, smiling but nodded. Ardyn was a good guy, making him think and take steps forward when lately he’d only been falling back.

 

Together they ate till Prompto’s phone gave a charming que, the sound of an excited chocobo. “Shit. I got to get going. Work, coffee shop work that is.”

 

“Allow me to walk you to the lobby.” Ardyn stood with a minor wobble.

 

“Are you sure, you’ve had a few drinks, D.”

 

“My boy, this is actually quite natural for me.” His was voice was more flightly but still easily convinced Prompto he knew exactly what he was doing. Outside the hotel, they gave each other one last hug. They lingered less than the first embrace.

 

“You know Prompto. Your skin looks a little off in this light.” Ardyn leaned back, his hands on the blonde’s shoulders trying to eye him up and down, picking him apart.

 

“It’s the lighting, ya dork! C’mon now.” He shouted and jumped up to kiss Ardyn’s scruffy cheek. “if you’re still in town on business, you need to hit me up later.” Over dinner he learned Ardyn did not live in Insomnia. He traveled quiet often. He was born here and was looking to relocate here for a more permanent residence, work allowing. That’d be amazing, to have him available any time they wanted to talk.

 

“Hey D?” Prompto called out, walking backwards from the hotel. “I know I was a bit confusing tonight. I’ve been that way for a while but, I am figuring it out. Thanks to you. So…Thank you, Ardyn.”

 

“Prompto, Sunshine, we all have dark days. You just need someone to get in your head. Help arrange things. Be safe on your way to work. There a lot of strange people in this city. Don’t want to mix with the wrong sort, my boy.”

 

Prompto nodded, giving a halfhearted wave. Too bad for Ardyn, Prompto was the wrong sort the people in the city were trying to avoid. He looked down at the tattoo on his wrist. Damn. He didn’t even notice himself checking out today. The lines had just disappeared when they had been right in front of his face. Lust just metamorphosed into dread. Back in his truck somewhere in his glove box, he found an old wristband reading “YUNA” in fanciful yellow embroidery. He used it to cover his tattoo, Ardyn was right, there was a bit of grey at least the darkest spot would be easy to hide.

 

“No shame loving Yuna-pop.” Prompto hummed also feeling suddenly inspired to pop in an old CD of hers. Prompto sung along. His voice off key, but not the worst. His hands tapped along to the beat and the drive back across town. Felt like his own music video meant just for him. Even when walking into the throngs of the late-night coffee shop, a busy crowd he kept humming.

 

It was a crowd he was used to: Kids hanging out passed curfew, drunks stumbling in trying to sober up. They were one of the few coffee shops that stayed open till two AM on week nights, three AM on Saturdays. On Sundays, they typically closed a midnight. The only exception being during finals week of the neighboring universities. They were proud supporters of LU, Lucis University and “Eye of Lucis” the nearby community college. 

 

Besides, the late-night drunks tipped well. You just may pay the price of taking time to call them a cab, cleaning up puke, and repeating yourself more often than you liked. Prompto didn’t complain. Once the distractions died down however, the drawers were closed and doors locked. When the dead of night settled over Prompto did he remember how quiet late nights could be. It was fine when Noct used to come to the café to study. He’d give him a ride back to the dorms or they’d walk each other to their cars. Staying an hour after closing, just to talk, because they could. 

 

He couldn’t wait. He had to talk to Noct.

 

“Hey buddy,” he said into the talk to text function, starting on his drive home. He stalled on what to say next. It was easier to bullshit when he had nothing to do that day. Today however, had been very different and wonderful. “Sorry it’s late. Heading home for work now. Wanting to check in. Iggy still alive? Heard he was exhausted.” Send.

 

No take backs now, _Nightlight._ Prompto smiled at the name. It was perfect for Noctis. For _his_ Noctis. He tapped one hand on the door of his truck, driving the familiar empty streets home. Still singing along with Yuna.

 

 

After his shower and when he flopped in bed, he saw his phone blinking blue. A message. He belly flopped on his bed and pushed his glasses back onto his nose.

 

His heart pounded, it was from Noctis. Finally. 

 

_Finally,_ things were going to go back to normal. He grinned, yes, good! All he had to do is what everyone had been saying. Just be the one to message Noctis first. That he was waiting for a text just as much as Prompto had been. Even if he didn’t have time to reply, like Ignis, the little things would make his day. He wasn’t a pain, he was a savior. The sunshine in his dark days!

 

__

_“I’m tired Prompto. I don’t have time for games.”_

Prompto read the message three times, closed and re-opened the chat to make sure he read it right, that he’d opened the right message. He got up and paced. What game? Holy shit what game? He’d just been checking in, making sure he was okay! What the fuck Noct? Anger began to boil over the shock. It reminded of him when he was in that bathroom at studio. He’d been so good to keep his hands off his phone. To keep quiet from hurting his friend, from saying the wrong thing.

 

No one was good all the time. If other people could apologize and regret later, then it was his right to invoke the same.

 

__

_“You’ve been a really fucking asshole to me lately, Noctis Lucis Caelum. Get off your high horse. If you have an issue with me. Say it. Don’t bitch around it you lazy fuck.”_

He was proud how quickly he hit send. Take that prince charming! He laughed haughtily. The laughs fell into deep breathes. Did he…? Why would he tell his best friend to fuck off? His chest rose and fell heavily. That wasn’t something you said. You weren’t even supposed to think it. Dammit why didn’t he walk away. He should have turned his damned phone off and let the steam simmer out before he replied. Prompto started to text an apology, but erased each one with a pained cry.

 

It was wrong… But he _wanted_ Noctis to hurt. To feel miserable too. He’d been honest, when normally he’d swallow the feelings like a bitter pill. Noctis always would guess when he was holding something in and would find some way to dissipate those nasty hateful feelings. Prompto hated now without that skill, they were blackening his heart.

 

Niffs like him, really were an ugly pollution, weren’t they?

 

Prompto silenced his phone and plugged it into his charger. His moment of strength had been a stab at someone else’s weakness. He wasn’t sure how anyone ever felt good preying on these opportunities. It shook him to the core, draining him of the color in his skin. Prompto turned on his rearview camera, desperately wishing he was exaggerating. 

 

He learned over the years stress and strong emotions were triggers for whatever chemicals in his body that had been fucked with to start going off like crazy. Revealing in him, his roots. The reason his parents fled and went to live with his father’s grandpa. Why they left? They were too fucked by the poison that ran in the generation MT’s veins. Prompto was lucky, astrals he knew it. Still the poison would never be gone. 

 

He rubbed at his wrist, the YUNA wristband tossed aside. He’d wake up from the nightmare and he’d be back to normal. He wouldn’t be grey anymore. He wouldn’t be the neighbor monster who lives next door. He’d be the sunshine. The golden boy Prompto. That’s right. He’d wake up. Everything would be fine.

 

 

If he woke up, he wasn’t sure when he fell asleep. 

 

If he’d stayed awake, Prompto wasn’t sure where time had gone between now and then. 

 

His night was lucid and restless. He couldn’t define one or the other. He just knew, the sun was rising and he could get a good look at himself in the fresh morning glow. He was an Insomnian again, the grey MT monster was gone. Prompto forced himself out of bed, thinking it best to run the guilt off without checking his phone first. He’d run with his old mp3 player instead. 

 

Funny without it however, he swore he saw the most beautiful beams of sun dancing across the park. It made him even smile. He learned he had to start seeing the beauty in simple things, when everything else felt shitty. He couldn’t let the world around him be tainted. The world was here to help heal him. This world at least. Nature and solitude. He took a few different turns, ending up running to the down town square. “Eye of Lucis” wasn’t too far from here, he realized. Summer classes would be starting soon. He only knew this from the large bulletin with obnoxious font, practically screaming at the reader.

 

__

_SUMMER CLASSES STILL HAVE PLACES! GET THEM WHILE THEIR HOT HOT HOT INSOMNIA!_

Prompto almost kept walking as he caught his breath but instead strolled up the board. What were kids learning these days. Classes that he never had time to take. His eyes stopped in the middle of the board. He wished he had his phone to take a picture. He wiped his brow with his tank top, his tummy sucking in as the air licked at the sweat on the exposed skin.

 

He had to get home quick and text Cor. It was Sunday and he was already up and drinking coffee, that’s what old people did on the weekends. He pressed his calves hard, dashing home, no longer in a morning jog.

 

The world was moving on without him. He was still just a kid playing pretend. Maybe he could grow up like everyone else. Then he wouldn’t lose sight of their backs. He lost his footing when he ran inside. Barely kicking off his shoes at the entrance. He tumbled up the stairs to his loft. 

 

Prompto tried to ignore the fact there was no message waiting for him. He had to, he couldn’t stop now.

 

_“Cor. Tomorrow can we talk about an endeavor?”_

_“Why wait till tomorrow kid? The hell you doing up so early. Only old people drinking coffee are up.”_

_“RIGHT?!”_ Prompto sent another text, _“You making me breakfast? I’ve worked up an appetite!!! I’ll be there in thirty.”_

_“I guess this is there part where I say yes.”_

 

Only fifteen minutes later than he expected Prompto found himself sharing a table with his boss who looked like he still had sleep in his eyes. “You look like you’re feeling better, Cor.”

 

“I was never sick to start with,” he coughed on cue and away from the plates in his hands. People wouldn’t think him to be much of a cook, living alone, but that’s precisely why Cor had taken up cooking. After photography progressed from a hobby to a profession. Which came after retiring from the bodyguard services, he need something fresh to fill the time. 

 

Prompto’s phone nearly fell from his hands he pulled it out to take a picture of the peaches, honey, and powdered sugar decorating the perfectly browned French toast. “You need a blog, Cor. You’d be famous!”

 

The man gruffed, sitting across from him. “Already famous kid. Ain’t much about it. Speaking of, Aranea is planning to set up another gallery for us. You better start preparing work now.”

 

Prompto shifted to the edge of his seat, his chest bumping against the table. “About work actually. Okay Cor. This is so incredibly selfish of me. But I want to get better, I mean, I’ve gotten amazing being around you and Aranea. You’ve both taught me so much. There is a short summer class. It’s only a month. But it’s pretty intensive it looks like. And—”

 

Cor drank his coffee slow, waiting from Prompto to eventually round back to his point. 

 

“You think the business could sponsor me, just for one class?” Prompto’s voice had gone from an excited explanation, to tepid hesitation, doubt creeping in.

 

Cor rubbed the stubble on his chin, considering the situation. “I don’t see why we couldn’t sponsor one class. You’ll still have to do work at the studio, Prompto. Believe it or not, I rely on you a lot. You have an impeccable eye. Might be good to view the world through another’s style. Develop your style even more-“ Cor held up a finger hushing Prompto’s snickers.

 

“No pun intended, you shithead.” 

 

“We’ll talk to Aranea tomorrow. Have her arrange the payment. You can come in late, go sign up or whatever shit you need to take care of. Got it? I just want to be able to sign a check, then see results.” 

 

Prompto stamped his feet in excitement. He’d been terrified to ask, to put a rift between another person in his life. He was glad these efforts actually paid off! He was going to take his first post high school course. Even if it was just a small photography class, it was enough to make his heart race. They ate breakfast, talking about the gallery. Eventually sitting outside together on Cor’s patio, smoking.

 

“You remember that photo contest?” Prompto asked, smoke falling from his lips as he spoke. The contest that changed his life. Carried him out of a yearlong depression into a real-life dream.

 

“Mmm. I have it framed in my offce, don’t I?” Cor narrowed his eyes, watching the humming birds flit around his homemade feeder. 

 

Prompto kicked up his legs, rocking on the hammock chair. “I’ve been wanting to do more shots like that. If were doing another show, maybe I could…?”

 

“Prompto. I had a gross amount of people trying to buy that shot of my godson. This time you can sell whatever you want, kid. It won’t be some two-bit contest. It’ll be your show.”

 

The blonde rubbed the twin studs on the back of his neck smiling. He felt like he cheated using Gladiolus as his model. At the time, he hadn’t known Gladio had any relationship to the business owner. Noctis was busy and Prompto found out about the contest a day before the deadline. He struggled with rent that month, after just paying the deposit on his apartment. Insurance on the car was hitting. He had less than half a tank of gas and Monica had already paid for his furniture. He hadn’t wanted to ask for more help. He spent months promising it was okay. Before this he’d been taking care of himself and Jared for a year, he didn’t need assistance now.

 

A prize of 2000 gil would be plenty to get him through the month, maybe even treat himself a little. He had call Gladio in a panic, almost breaking into tears with how desperate he was. Of course, before Gladio said yes, he made Prompto agree to a condition. If he didn’t win, he would let Ignis and Gladiolus take care of this month’s bills, till he got on his feet. Begrudgingly Prompto agreed, at least he’d gotten himself a model for free in the process. He dragged his friend all over town, posing him in different nooks and crannies in the city. Nothing seemed right.

 

At dusk, Prompto was giving up. Gladio kept trying to assure him, the photos he took were great. That no one else was going to have a shot like them. Yeah, because of Gladio. He didn’t want Gladio to be the only beautiful thing about the photo. How wanted to invoke passion. For people to understand, Gladio’s shoulders could carry your burden and your heart. 

 

Prompto remembered the coolness of the pavement when he’d extravagantly given up and laid on the park sidewalk. Gladio stood over him, insisting repeatedly, Prompto would win it all. Prompto whined and kicked the solid thigh. 

 

“Pathetic. Wuss.” Gladio laughed turning around, his arms out stretched wide. He tossed his head back sighing. He looked over his shoulder, the sun peaking out over his nose, just as Prompto snapped a photo. The eagle on his back looked like he was about to take flight into the sky, carrying Gladio high above into the clouds. Every muscle popped; his golden skin glowed under the sun’s kiss. Prompto didn’t even realize he lifted his camera till Gladio laughed asking,

 

“What? Good angle?”

 

Prompto took a few more, asking Gladio to change the tilt of his head. None sung like the first shot. Gladio agreed and they went to a quick print shop to get a decent copy of the picture. Ignis paid for a proper framing, claiming it wouldn’t be right something so fine to not be conveyed in its highest form.

 

The contest the next day show cased various photographs and frames. Hung in all sorts of manners. The event was outside under a tent. A public display, the Insomnian visitors could even vote for their person favorite. Prompto hung his on the very edge on the west side of the tent. It was a fine photo, but he attached a note at the bottom of his picture. Scribbled in quick hand writing, look at me at 7. Most didn’t remember to come back. Prompto, Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio were all waiting. When the sun was just in view beyond the tent. You could look at the picture and see the same sun in the corner of the photo. The sun blinded the photographer but made the model glow.

 

“Prom,” Noctis patted his back, his voice tired from the late nights studying. “it’s amazing, you even made that ugly mug attractive.”

 

“I’d have to agree, Mr. Caelum. That isn’t easy.” 

 

“Uncle Cor!” Gladio laughed, “Holy shit. This is your gig? Shoulda fuckin’ known it.”

 

“Watch your mouth Gladiolus. You’re still my godson. I washed your mouth out then, I’ll sure as shit do it now.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Ignis chuckled watching Gladio stand up straight, shoulders pulled back. He stepped close, rubbing the small of Gladiolus’s back, mumbling a quiet, “relax.” Prompt and Noct gave each other a knowing look, softly smiling, another realization settled in.

 

“Uncle?” Prompto repeated, nerves pitting his stomach. What if the picture was disqualified? No family allowed sort of thing. Prompto stepped behind Noct’s shoulder, grabbing his friend’s belt to steady himself. He needed the gil. If he didn’t have the money he was going to be a burden on everyone, more than he’d ever been before. 

 

“Prom?” Noct asked quietly, touching Prompto’s elbow, holding him steady.

 

“Results will be posted in a week. Gladiolus. Do me a favor. Make yourself useful and help my boys collect the pieces. Ignis. You can see that young Caelum and his friend get home.” There was nothing in his voice, that Prompto could tell, that said he’d been wooed by the photograph as he had been.

 

Why would he? Gladio was an annoying kid he had to babysit. He probably had told him it was a waste of money to get a tattoo. And Prompto had framed it. Highlighting it like it was Ifrit’s gift to the mortal world.

 

 

“You really didn’t think you’d place?” Cor asked, shaking Prompto’s thoughts. He’d been picking at his sleeve again. This hoodie already showing signs of tearing at the thumbs.

 

“Never. I thought I had been cheating using Gladio. That you’d rather give me the finger than inflate that kid’s ego even more.” Prompto smiled with his cigarette held at his lips. He really needed to quit, the motivation just wasn’t sticking.

 

Prompto smiled watching Cor eye the humming birds. It was hard to imagine him as a hardass. Apparently, while he hated the paparazzi. Some dick Dino had inspired him to pick up the hobby. He was taking photos of Cor’s client at the time, then turned towards Cor and told him not to move. Cor hesitated, taken back by the demand. After wards Dino strolled right up to him, setting aside the earlier tensions. The anger on Cor’s face, as Cor told the story, was incredible. He’d never seen himself like that. His client’s red dress, fluttering in the background. While she walked up the ramp behind him, it had given him the illusion of a fiery red aura. He was irritated and impressed all in the same breath. He roughly took Dino’s camera, almost smashed it to the ground. But the photograph stopped him. In That moment, he had found his muse. He wanted to capture that world, without infuriating the person’s around him.

 

Aranea told Prompto the rest of the story, how Cor would speak with his client’s photographers between shoots. Learning about cameras, where to buy them, what to look for. He wouldn’t say if he got a great deal in hindsight. But at the time, he felt he hit the jackpot. The camera he’d been eyeing went on sale and he’d just gotten paid. He bought it, started an amateur blog, and his secret reached the ears of one of his most popular clients. She, who usually shunned the camera that wasn’t on her playbill, invited Cor to practice and make it work. A private photoshoot to give him the practice and exposure he needed.

 

That moment did it. That day was the debut for the rest of his life. With her permission, he posted her portrait. His favorite of the shoot hung in the lobby of their studio to this day. Apparently, according to Aranea, from time to time they still talked. She had said it was a shame, when Cor put in his two weeks’ notice with his company. He traveled for a year after that. When he returned home, he called in a few favors. Clients who had turned buddies, they helped him get the doors open. Everyone was in disbelief still. Cor the bodyguard of a lifetime was an artist. He said he’d always been surrounded by it, wanted to protect it, now he was just preserving it. 

 

“Thanks for helping me reach my dream Cor, I’m not sure what it is yet. But…”

 

“Don’t matter if there is one Prompto. I didn’t have one either. Still don’t. I’m just going forward. You will too, we’ll keep figuring it out.”

 

“Cor. I don’t really think that’s inspiring advice, but it’s solid. It’s good.” Prompto pulled his legs into the hammock, using his chest to rock himself back and forth. “Why not cooking?” He asked, curiously. 

 

“They can send it back. I’d rather have someone just turn their nose up and walk away. Send it back and I’d actually punch ‘em.” They both laughed, without a doubt how true that statement was.

 

“Stick around though, I’ll make you something to take home.” He tossed the bud of his cigarette and motioned for Prompto to follow him inside. He spent the greater part of his morning and well into his afternoon, watching Cor cook and occasionally stepping in to help, with careful instructions. 

 

“Everyone needs to eat Prompto. You make a good meal when you’re feeling down, might turn out a bit salty but you’ll thank yourself for it.” He said amongst many other helpful tidbits. It was like cooking with his grandpa again. Maybe not all the advice was pertinent to the moment, still, Prompto wanted to keep it close. You never knew when someone was going to lose the chance to say it. It was a shame when Cor snapped on the last lid. Cor used masking tape to write dates on each of the tub-o-ware containers, so nothing would go to waste and spoil. 

 

He then packed his bag full to take home and carried it to Prompto’s truck. Gently he tucked it away on the floor bed, hoping nothing would spill. “Text when you get home,” Cor said and give him a stiff hug. “We’ll get the class stuff sorted at work in the morning.” 

 

Cor stood outside, watching Prompto back out, he lifted a hand and waved him goodbye.

 

 

Turning into his small apartment complex, Prompto was used to whipping his truck in his parking spot. One of his neighbors didn’t have a car. The other parked far at the opposite end, she was elderly and told Prompto she needed the space to make those hard turns. While he worried for the rest of the city when she drove, he appreciated her concern for his car. Whenever he saw her carrying in groceries, Prompto jogged up to help her bring them in, from the hike from her car to the front door.

 

“Fuck,” he slammed his boot heavily on his break. A long black car, with tinted windows parked in his spot. He didn’t need to see in the windows to know who it was. He didn’t even need to see them sitting on his door step. Prompto parked beside the prized Caelum car. Noctis inherited it on his twenty-first birthday. 

 

He checked his phone, had he missed a message? There was only a notification from a game; he had more lives and needed to come back and play. They made eye contact for the first time in what felt like ages. Prompto hurried his gaze away, turning to look at the bag on the floor board with Cor’s homemade food. Bending over to pick it up, he gave himself one last chance to drive away.

 

No. He wasn’t going to be weak. He was a strong person who had weak moments. Now wasn’t going to be one of them. His heart had bled last night, he cried and been glad that he might have hurt his friend. He need to fix that feeling. He should only feel regret in those moments. Something was wrong between them, if Noctis was here he knew it too. 

 

Prompto stepped out of his truck, carrying the bags in one hand and locked his truck. Noctis rose as Prompto approached.

 

“You have a key to get in.”

 

“You weren’t home.”

 

Their voices seemed so far, shouting over a gaping canyon that had been blasted between them.

 

“Never stopped you before.” Prompto regretted that follow up, knowing Noctis’s reply would be salt in the wound.

 

“Things aren’t like before, Prompto.”

 

The blonde bit his lip, stepping ahead to unlock the door and let them both inside. He stood aside, letting his _guest_ in first.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, now I want to hurry and finish writing so I can reread all of the original fic then get into the sequel.
> 
> Which fic am I talking about? [Ludic by Moonside](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10477818/chapters/23117556)
> 
> All of [Moonside’s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonside/pseuds/moonside) work is wonderful—heart touching. ;3;
> 
> I gush because after starting to read Ludic, I found myself inspired to start writing a Promptis fic myself. So please, please go read it if you haven’t already! Hopefully I’ll be joining you in reading Sonder, Ludic’s sequel, here soon!  
> I doubt I’ll be able to hold out and reread Ludic before I do lol. WE SHALL SEE. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ahem, also, I promised myself if I finished chapter 17 I would put up another chapter, so here we are. It was a nice glimpse to see into how our boy Cor came to be. But dang…We left off on a moment, didn’t we?
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> _Subscribe, give kudos, comments, and enjoy!_  
> 


	7. Dream Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
>  
> 
> _This was stupid arrangement, but they could agree on that and willing sacrifice themselves to it. They were allowed to be stupid when their situation was fucked up._  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone, sorry for the delay, things have been busy. I told myself to try and hurry and get this chapter up, somehow I managed??  
> Please read, review, comment and subscribe—thanks!

  
  
  
  
  
__

_7._

Prompto locked the door behind himself, a habit of many years of living alone. He put up Cor’s food first and hovered pointlessly in the small kitchenette. If Noct was here this was bad news. He probably had a box of his shit in his car to give back to Prompto. Breakups were supposed to be done in person, even if it was a friendship break up. He fidgeted with his sleeve, thumb finally breaking through the threads a perfectly misshapen tight thumb whole was formed. If this was it, he had to make it easier on Noctis. Prompto felt his chest tighten, he didn’t want to let go but he’d be okay. He had friends. No one like Noct, but if he was a burden to him…? Prompto refused to be a thorn, to make any of Noctis’s choices harder. No matter what Noct said, Prompto would smile and agree, Noct was doing what was best for his company. His legacy.

 

“Prom?” Noctis called out softly, watching the blonde stand still in the kitchen. Breathing slowly in and out. His friend was lost in his own head, making decisions and a plan before he even knew the game. When Prompto didn’t respond right away Noctis took to sitting on the couch, his fingers folded together and hanging between his legs. He had time to work out his thoughts before he came to Prompto, he wanted to give his friend the same. It must have been a shock, for this _lazy fuck_ to reach out in person.

 

Prompto tripped over his own feet walking back towards the couch. Noctis began to chuckle, turning into a warm laugh from his gut. Prompto was beyond precious. Trying to keep his feelings down deep, it never worked for him. In that moment, they’d weighed him down like lead and he tripped over his own two feet. He popped up straight nervously rubbing his neck, more shocked now Noctis was laughing.

 

“Dude… Really?”

 

Noct felt like his eyes were clear, the sun spilling in through Prompto’s curtain drawn windows. It felt good. It felt like home watching his friends cross his arms and scowl, offended Noct would laugh. He stood up on instinct and found himself in front of Prompto, holding his elbows. Noct felt good not caring about the rules, to be himself. His smile waivered seeing Prompto recoil from his touch. Prompto’s elbows tucked into his side, his left eye twitched, and redness filled his iris. Noctis didn’t let go, maybe this wasn’t okay. Maybe Prompto was confused but he needed this moment. He just wished he could have Prompto share it with him.

 

“I need to stop.” Noct said in an even, calm voice, “It felt just like before.” Like his first year in college, after hours of trying to study. Thinking he wouldn’t make it, he’d never be like his father, the failure son. When he spent more time staring at the same page over and over, than actually solving his homework. Prompto, somehow, would find the impossible timing to show up. In that precise moment, make him laugh and the clouds would clear, leaving the sun. Together, they’d clean the mess Noct hadn’t even noticed had gotten there. Bumping hips and carrying out bags, lifting the fog from his mind. He knew it’d return, so he had to embrace the now. Prompto would lay with him, reviewing vocabulary and giving him pop quizzes listed in the back of the book. Simple things that made everything feel good again. Like he was a king conquering the land.

 

Noct grasped Prompto’s forearms. Ignis was always right, this would never work without being forthcoming. “We can’t keep this up.” He held Prompto in place, feeling him start to tug away. He squeezed hard, desperate for Prompto to understand.

 

“What?” Prompto’s voice was labored and confused. “Am I supposed to tell you fuck it, Noct? I will. But you’re going to leave. You have your path and you’ll walk it.” Prompto leaned back, arms aching from Noct’s vice grip. His heart falling into his stomach.

 

“You. You’re my-“

 

“Oh come off it, Noct!” Prompto unfolded his arms and shoved Noctis back hard, breaking that hold. “Here. Here it is.” His voice grew louder and waivered, emotion spilling over his tongue. 

 

“We love each other. We’ve always know that. We want that. You want to please you dad, I get that. I love it. You are going to do great things, carry your company far. But you don’t get to keep dragging me along. I…I don’t know where I’m going to be? Because all I can think of is you.” He quickly whipped his eyes with the back of his sleeve,

 

“I need you as a best friend. But that still gets in my head. That I’m special. No one will ever now you like me, then I start thinking about everything I know. And-and I just can’t be friends…But you can’t…With me.” Prompto put his hand on his chest, “what do you need me to say, Noct? I’ve told you off. I’ve been with other guys.”

 

“I know.” Noct let slip a darkness to his words that drew Prompto’s eye. He never spoken down about Zell or Zidane before, why a sudden shift?

 

Noctis closed the gap between them again holding Prompto close, burying his face into his neck. Prompto trembled against him and Noct hugged him tighter. “Please endure it Prompto. Do whatever you want. Sleep with whoever you want. Yell at me. Cry. Just endure it for me, please…” He was asking the worst of his best friend, he was sinking to an all-time low of jerks.

 

Prompto shook his head and Noctis squeezed him again.

 

“One day we’ll wake up from this nightmare.” Noctis pulled his head back staring at Prompto’s red eyes and tear streaked cheeks. “If you can wait for that day Prompto, I swear I’ll make up for everything. For every night you’ve ever felt alone.” Noctis hand trembled brushing his hand along his hair. 

 

“I’m asking the impossible Prompto. That we both live our lives and we stay best friends, with a promise, at the end of the night, when dawn comes.” Noctis nodded, his lips finding Prompto’s, “it’s you Prom.” He said against quaking lips, they were pulled tight refusing to open for Noct who kissed them again and again. 

 

“Say something Prom. C’mon, please?” Noctis’s confusing kisses died down. His lips lignered gently on his jaw and below his eyes, kissing the tears that still fell. He wouldn’t let go till Prompto relaxed in his hold again, he would stay till Prompto’s warmth reached him again. He had more heart than anyone he knew and Noctis was hurting it. Stomping over it, demanding Prompto put his future in a box and tuck it away, saving it for him. What he did in the present? Noctis would accept. He could do whatever he wanted as long as when the night ended, dawn was his.

 

Prompto opened his mouth about to say something, a sobbed fell from his tongue instead, Noctis caught it in a kiss. His hands ran in opposite directions, one supporting Prompto’s neck, the other just above his ass. He could feel the studs under his t-shirt.

 

Pulling back from Noct’s lips, Prompto protested “You said you didn’t want to play games.” After a text like last night and the way Prompto yelled at him?! Did he really think giving in and simply giving Prompto kisses would soothe everything over? Make him feel whole and better again? Prompto wished it were easy to stay livid yet in the back of his mind he heard a whisper, _Noct wants you. Take it. Don’t let him go. Don’t be stupid…You were being stupid._

 

Noctis had said that and he didn’t want to play them still, this was taking care of that. “I’m making our positions clear. We’ll be best friends till everything is situated. Once Luna and I can divorce easily… Prompto then we’ll get married. I won’t care what anyone says. I love you and will do anything for that. Until then, you can do anything you want, whoever you want and I won’t say a thing. You won’t have to stress and worry.”

 

Why did it feel like Noctis just called him a cheap whore? Prompto frowned. If he was being stupid, Noctis deserved to deal with it after the way he’d been acting. He glared at Noctis, but it didn’t last long. His eyes closed, sighing defeated, Prompto brushed off Noct’s hands.

 

Fine. He’d bite. If Noct was bearing his heart, Prompto would receive it.

 

“What if I fall in love with them, what if you fall in love with someone else?” Prompto hated cutting into Noct’s plan, but they weren’t playing games or bullshitting. They were breaking the characters they’d built for the rest of the world. Right now, through the cracks Noctis was letting Prompto see his panic, hopes and desires.

 

“Prompto. It’ll only ever be you.” Noctis whispered taking his lips in a loving kiss. The kiss he wanted to give him Friday, instead of taking Luna’s hand when his best friend had tried to cheer him up. To make that uncomfortable situation, normal. “If you fall in love, I will move the moon to see that it works. I’ll have work to busy myself with.”

 

The tension in Prompto’s body started to ease, melting into Noctis’s strong embrace. This was a trap. A horrible fucking web to keep him sucked in deep. His arms shook when they wrapped around Noct’s neck. “So this will have to stop until then?” Astrals he needed to back away now.

 

Noct pulled Prompto’s hips into his, swaying slightly he nodded with a sad smile. “I’ve been a real jerk and I’ve just asked you the jerkiest thing, Prom. But I don’t know what else I can do. I feel like…. We gotta just pretend like we’re starting over. We’ll get back on MogNet.” He laughed, “You remember that?”

 

Ha….Haha. 

 

Prompto gave a nervous a grin, “What? MogNet? I mean yeah, we used to be on it like every night.” Prompto couldn’t explain why he felt he had to lie about that. He still used it daily. Not only with Ardyn but even Zell, it helped with international rates.

 

Noctis dragged his hand down Prompto’s spine, the blonde shivered against him. “I think we could talk easier there. More private for me at least. I doubt I remember my password though.”

 

Prompto lifted his hips against Noct, needing to feel a bit of pressure on his cock. Damn he was still just as desperate, wasn’t he? How could he be blamed for being so fickle, angry one minute and lusting the next? This was the person he’d been in love with since day one. His ideas wasn’t perfect, but it was romantic to say the least. It was a promise that he had a comfortable and special place in Noct’s heart.

 

“It’s carbuncle1.”

 

Noct looked down at him curiously, if not for Prompto’s sudden adjustment, which Prompto knew Noct damn well know what he was doing, for wondering how Prompto remembered.

 

“My password is chocobo2, we made matching passwords.” Prom laughed, it was broken and nervous.

 

Right, they did do that. Noct smiled down at Prompto. Prom remembered so much about Noct. Yet he felt like he was forgetting everything about Prompto. His head filled with business models and plans. The next piece of property they were going to acquire or build. It wasn’t bad, he loved the chance to work alongside his dad now. Anything beat watching from a distance. Now he could fight to stop Prompto to walking away from his reach. This arrangement was all he could do to keep Prompto close, to give him a promise of a stable and normal future. He had to do better to remember the little things, or else Prompto would never believe in the future Noctis was protecting. 

 

Leaning close, Noctis pressed his lips against the metal loops in Prompto’s ears. “You still think of me when you sleep with other people?” His voice was a satisfied purr. Noct supported Prompto against his chest, feeling him go weak in the knees. He didn’t like being exposed like that. But Noct knew, that made Prom feel good. Calling him out on dirty thoughts and bringing them to the table.

 

Astrals he was selfish. Bahamaut forgive him for what he would say next.

 

“Don’t stop.” 

 

Noctis put his head back on Prompto’s shoulder, in the crook of his neck. He was playing his friend like a fiddle. Running his fingers down his spine and over his ass, dipping between his thighs. Noctis had given up his childhood to a car accident. It took his mother but he was given Prompto. His teenage years were stolen by a brooding attitude, resenting his father who buried himself in his work. Prompto, a best friend, brought him a light at the end of a dark tunnel. His college years, he struggled to reach the possibility he could be anything more than ‘the billionaires son’. He was then given a chance, Prompto gave his encouragement. Noctis surrendered to the dream and found enjoyment in his father’s path. He was given a passion, debatable if he was any good at it yet, but his father was a great mentor. 

 

This time, if only for a while, he had to give up his love. Give up the sun.

 

Noctis turned his hand, cupping Prompto’s crotch, the blonde gasped and sat in his hold. Noctis knew he was weak to this. He learned to prey on weakness, businesses would survive that way. He would get back what he’d always taken for granted, one way or another. 

 

“You said we can’t,” Prompto whined. Noctis used his free hand to tug down the collar to Prompto’s top, kissing the three studs along his collarbone. His friend still needed to get his left. He should pay for that. Do something nice for Prompto, for making this promise. 

 

“We won’t,” Noctis agreed, his hand acting contrary to his words. 

 

Noctis knew how selfish he was, but he just wanted to see Prompto plead for him. To make sure that awful clip sent to him, of someone else touching him was true at least. That Prompto wanted him still. How could he after all the bullshit?

 

“You love me?” Noctis asked calmly, while his heart raced.

 

“Yes. Fucking.” Prompto grasped Noct’s shirt, pulling him in for a hungry kiss rocking his body down on Noct’s hand and up against the other’s pelvis. Noct knew, he was trying to lure him in. Tempt the desire buried deep down. 

 

“We can’t do that, Prom.” Noctis let him down softly, lips brushing against his. “We have to be careful now. You’re going to be with other guys and I have a promise to keep before yours.” Noct withdrew his hands, settling them both on either side of Prompto’s hips, stilling their needy rock.

 

“You really think you can just sit by while I live life? Let time stand still for you…. Till you’re ready to get me? Noctis, Nightlight, you…. You don’t know how much it fucking sucks to watch someone move on.” He’d been doing it for years. Working two jobs. Noctis growing into the role laid out to him by his father and his organization. Even Gladio and Iggy, they were quiet about it. But open none-the-less. They were falling in love. They had their off and ons, but they were making it work. They were finally making it work. And what was he doing? Finally signing up for a college class, that his boss had to pay for. Living in a stained and dank apartment. The windows letting in an endless draft.

 

Noct hadn’t ever lost anything other than his mother. After that, his dad protected and pampered his son. He had struggles, Prompto knew. Noct fought had against depression and his own daemons. But if he fell, someone would pick up the pieces. Why was he so sure Prompto wouldn’t walk away? Already Adryn was so kind to him, listening to him endlessly. What would Noct do if Prompto just disappear with him? That grand plan of his being ripped out from under him?

 

“I’ll steal you back,” Noctis grinned and spoke into his ear. “I’m the real thing, right?” He lifted his hips against Prompto’s.

 

He thinks now, Prompto understood what Noct meant by going back to the beginning. The years of being flirtatious best friends, dancing on the fine line of what was platonic and sexual. The idea was stupid, Noctis was always so fucking dumb. Prompto knew this but still nodded, smiling beside himself. Even if the idea would come crashing down as soon as it began, he wanted to give Noctis hope. He promised to endure it all didn’t he? If he would do anything for Ardyn, he would damn well do everything for Noctis.

 

“What if,” Prompto leaned his chest against Noct’s, seizing the flirtatious attitude while he could. He knew better than to walk away from a moment like this. “You were a dream of mine right now? You wouldn’t do anything, just….Watch me?”

 

Prompto smirked watching red coat Noct’s cheeks. “What? Haven’t you watched me before, miss it? Want it again?” He teased his stomach flipping, no matter what kind of idiot this made him for going along with this. That didn’t hold a candle to the desire that flooded Noct’s eyes. Poor baby. He wanted it so bad. If he wasn’t so stubborn and loyal…

 

Prompto grabbed the back of Noct’s head, fingers entangling in his black hair. He liked that. He gave a loving tug, riding his hips against Noct’s again. “I’m going to close my eyes. Then I’m going to dream that you’re waiting in bed for me. Just shirtless.” Prompto winked. “Even in my fantasies you’re stubborn as fuck, prince charming.”

 

“Stop talking and close your eyes.” Noct was thirsty. Maybe he felt even drier than Prompto. He’d been with his hand, since he got that video. He replayed it over and over. He saved it to his phone. Hidden deep in a folder that was just for him. Noct had memorized those words 

 

__

_“Fuck me, Astrals, Noctis. Fuck me. Again. I need you again so bad. Plea-”_

Maybe this wasn’t smart and was pushing the boundaries too far. Still, Prompto found himself smiling with his eyes closed. Excited to have his best friend back in his bed again. Maybe they would be able to get through this after all. Talking on MogNet every night, like the golden days. Prompto sucked in a small breath when he finally opened his eyes again.

 

What if all this was his imagination and Noctis hadn’t been here at all? He finally snapped and his neighbor with the cat would find him when she finally backed into his truck. His mind was quick to turn on him. Then he was tossed a line.

 

“Hey Prompto.” Noctis leaned over the edge of the wall on the loft. Prompto could see his bare shoulders. He was smiling, his eyes bright and knowing. Noctis was never going to let him drown. There may have been bumps in their relationship, it never stopped Noctis. He never completely let Prompto slip away, even when buried under the dreams of matching up to this farther, Prompto knew there was a special place for himself. Sometimes they both just forgot about it.

 

This was stupid arrangement, but they could agree on that and willing sacrifice themselves to it. They were allowed to be stupid when their situation was fucked up. 

 

Prompto dashed up the stairs pulling off his shirt as he crossed on to the highrise. Playfully he tossed it on Noct’s head who batted it away with a grin,

 

“C’mere blondie.” Noct jolted up, hooking his fingers in Prompto’s jeans and pulled the freckled body down on him. Prompto assumed his position, straddling Noct’s crotch. The heat from his body disappearing and pooling right in his core.

 

“I can’t do anything for you Prom.” Noctis reminded him, dragging his fingers over Prompto’s abdomen and along the band of his jeans. 

 

“You being here? Smiling? Laughing?” Prompto rocked himself forward, his thighs burning lifting himself slowly up and down again on Noct. His loyalty to his promise to Luna, albeit a forged one, was admirable. Loyal to a fault.

 

“Letting me be at your side? That’s all I need, Noct.” 

 

Noct’s hand rested on Prompto’s thighs, squeezing them as he too started to feel hot. “Prom…. You should take your pants off, for yourself.” Noctis tried to hide his smile, “It must be uncomfortable.” 

 

Prompto grinned rocking on the nub forming in Noct’s pants. Yeah. Just for him right?

 

“Yeah baby, I can do that.” Prompto leaned forward crawling back on his hands and knees. Pausing when his mouth hovered above Noct’s knot in his pants. Prompto grinned and briefly engulfed his mouth around it and breathed a hot wave of breath on it, trying to heat up the jeans that trapped Noct dutifully. 

 

Noctis whined and squeezed his thighs together when Prompto freed him. That bastard. This was going to make himself miserable letting Prompto have all the fun and touch himself. He needed that too, even if it was for later. He glanced at Prompto, standing now, he tossed his cellphone on the bedside table. _Yes. Astrals. Yes._ If he didn’t have to pretend and dream of watching Prompto’s face as he came, his life would be at least an inch easier. He wanted to capture this memory for himself, for tonight and every lonely night after. But how could he ask?

 

“Hey Noct?” Prompto asked, hesitation invading his voice. 

 

Rolling to his side Noct propped his head up watching Prompto, “hm?”

 

“How is this any different than having sex? We’re still cheating.”

 

“I don’t think any way we explain it will ever justify it. If I was in an actual committed relationship with Luna? No. I don’t think she’d see it as being faithful.” Noct rubbed the grey sheets, hoping Prompto would come back to bed soon. He already had this conversation with himself, night after night. “It’s only different because I can say, I never did anything. I like having that… The lie doesn’t feel as big.”

 

Prompto didn’t say if he was convinced or not, maybe he was just going along with it. Something was better than nothing. They were both desperate for each other, ready to blur any lines that stood in their way. He crouched down by the table, under the top drawer there was a space. Prompto had it piled high with books, and one of his older cameras sitting on top. Below that was a larger drawer, messy by the looks of it. He stopped fiddling around inside and looked up towards Noct, his ears glowing red. 

 

“Can you lay on your stomach for like…Five minutes? Don’t peak.”

 

Noctis groaned, “Prompto? What? Whatever you’re doing you don’t have to hide it.” Noct reached out his hand touching the piercings along his ear. He played with the familiar piece, thinking, he should buy Prompto new jewelry for his ear as well. 

 

Sighing, Prompto looked down, “I don’t want you to--see that though.”

 

“I do. All I get is to watch, Prompto. You can’t take that from me too.” Noct flicked his friend’s nose and laid back in the center of the bed, his head propped up by the pillows, waiting. 

 

There was shuffling then a defeated sigh. Noct didn’t look to see what Prompto pulled out from the drawer just yet. He set it down beside his phone and Noct could hear him unzipping his pants. He opened his eyes feeling the bed sink under Prompto’s weight and he sat on Noct’s stomach, entirely nude.

 

__

_By The Six._

Noct swallowed and fisted the sheets holding on tight. Resisting him was going to be a challenge. Prompto seemed to catch on and smiled. “Alright ‘dream Noct’.” He started to take off his glasses, Noct shook his head. “Keep them Prom. You look- You look so fucking good.” The freckles that sprinkled his body, the studs shining under the sun’s rays. Noct inhaled deeply through his nose. He was nerdy, but a little bad. He could fuck that. He has fucked that and it was a feeling he craved to the bone.

 

“Dreams don’t get to tell me what to do.”

 

“That’s what you like.”

 

Prompto smiled, he squeezed the sticky jelly substance from a tube onto his fingers. He noticed Noct’s eyes get wide. He barely shook his head trying to remind Prompto, they couldn’t touch like that.

 

“Not for you, Noctipie.”

 

There wasn’t time to question the name, it’d been awhile since Prompto called him ‘Nocty.’ Noctipie, was new altogether. He felt his friend’s thighs squeezing him first before he heard the meek whine pass Prompto’s lips. Noct flushed. How often did Prompto touch himself like this, missing him? Their eyes met and Noct knew Prompto popped in another finger. He arched his back, pushing his chest forward. His nipples hard as rocks. Noctis knew if he touched them, he could make Prompto scream. Noct refrained, only grasping at the sheets tighter, desperate for something to hold on to. 

 

Prompto rocked his hips as he worked himself, his length pulsating with life. “C-can you do me a favor?”

 

“Yes,” Noct said breathlessly. Eager to be a part of this. He shouldn’t. He wouldn’t.

 

A favor was different. It had to be. 

 

A noise passed through Prompto’s hips that Noct barely rolled his hips up to in response. 

 

“In your dreams, sleeping beauty.” Prompto teased, he leaned over Noct reaching to the side of the bed. The tip of his cock dragging against Noct’s hard chest. Sitting back, Prompto had in his hand a small remote with a cord attached to a long thick piece. Prompto coated it heavily with lube, Noctis whined under him. Envious of the object to be stroked by those hands.

 

“You get to play, Prince. Be patient.” Prompto’s voice wasn’t as steady as he thought it was. Noctis could see his hands fumbling. His eyes darting from the device back to Noctis’s gaze, as if he were asking to take its place.

 

“I can’t, Prom.” Noctis reminded him, forcing him to stay still on the bed. The answer seemed to be enough. Prompto stopped feeling up the piece and positioned it behind himself.

 

“W-wait.” Noctis said suddenly. 

 

Prompto’s heart fluttered, fuck yes, he was going to ask to do it instead, wasn’t he? Why play with a toy when he had the real thing. “Mmyes?” Prompto moaned trying to show his eagerness for Noct.

 

“I want to film you.”

 

Prompto’s attention divided. He bit his lip, thinking about Ardyn touching inside of him when he tapped him. His hopes also crashed, Noct didn’t want to do it instead?

 

“I want to watch you when you’re not with me. I need something, Prom.” He looked down at Prompto’s penis then back at his face. “For me, Prom?” 

 

Prompto nodded and jerked his head towards his phone. He never expected to be filmed twice in two days. It felt nice. Wanting people to play his moans over and over. Fuck. He was excited to listen to himself, was that bad? If he’d known Noctis was alright with this sooner, they could have years of practice and delving further into each of their fantasies.

 

Noctis fumbled with Prompto’s phone, he was afraid his grip would be to shaky and tried resting it against his chest to keep it steady. He nodded, signaling for Prompto to start. 

 

“F-fhuck,” Prompto cried dropping down at the girth of his device. His hands touched Noct’s touch for balance, taking ragged breathes. His body slowly accommodated and expanded to the foreign object. He tossed his head back and rocked his hips up, squeezing Noct’s side and relaxed again. 

 

“Mm,” Prompto nodded, his eyes still closed. “There it is. Now you Noctis,” Prompto his eyes, staring directly into the camera—directly at Noctis.. A gift for when Noct watched it later. “…Get to make me cum.” 

 

Prom’s smile was bright and delirious. Noct could tell he was enjoying the euphoria engulfing him. Fuck if he didn’t look good like that. His free hand flinched, Prompto’s slick fingers touched his wrist as he handed him the remote. The cord rubbed against his belly that disappeared into the blonde’s insides. Noct flicked it on without warning. Prompto yelped and bounced up on his friend. His hands diving to Noct’s abdomen for support. He was angled as if trying to run away from the buzzing in his butt. Relentless, Noct already changed the speed.

 

“Nah…c” Prompto panted and fell onto Noct’s chest. “…Tis.”

 

“Can’t speak? Oh. But you’re so good at it.” Noctis kicked up the level again, Prompto’s body careened into his. Noct felt his underwear go cold, damp with slick precum. “Let me hear you, Prom. Tell your dream boy what you want.”

 

“You.” Prompto bleeted going to all fours over Noct. His cock dribbling onto the other’s stomach. Noct made sure the camera caught that. Prompto convulsed and fell on Noct’s body again, moaning loudly as the pressure of his body pinned his erection against Noct, who continued to alternate the speeds. Prompto tried timing his rocking to the vibrations, but Noct wouldn’t let a single pace go on for long.

 

“It doesn’t go as deep as you, you know.” Prompto whined. “I have so many others. But nothing,” He laughed, kissing along Noct’s collar bone, “nothing fucks me like you. I’ve tried. Astrals know I’ve tired.”

 

“Yeah?” Noct turned the controller on full blast and dropped it his hand sneaking to his own crotch disappearing under his waist band. He could barely see it on the camera every time Prompto moved his body up. 

 

“Oh yeah,” Prompto grabbed his own cock with his fist started to flick his wrist hard and quick, the vibrations were scrambling his mind. “Yeah,” he panted and moved back to his knees, supporting himself on a shaking arm. He wanted to look down and watch Noctis touch himself too.

 

“Pull it out Noct. Fucking just get it out.”

 

Noctis didn’t need to be told again. He struggled with one hand but managed to spring his cock fee, his fist hungry to touch himself. 

 

“Yeah,” Noctis moaned, “Prom. More. Tell me.”

 

“I can’t cum like I did then, without you.” Prompto moved on his knees and scooted forward he sat high on Noct’s chest. Noct could feel the heavy vibrations on him, echoing in his chest. How the fuck was Prompto keeping it together with that fucking him? He must do it often. Noct moaned at the thought,

 

“Do you think about me?”

 

“Every time Noct. When I touch myself. When another man touches me, they all know. All I’m thinking about, is your cock breaking my body apart.” Prompto’s voice hitched, Noct’s chin had touched the tip of his dick.

 

“OH,” Prompto’s vision dotted as he stared at the ceiling. He looked back down and he was stroking himself right in front of Noct’s lips. They were open, but he wasn’t moving for him. They weren’t supposed to touch.

 

“Give me the camera.” Prompto whispered quickly. Noct dropped the phone as he tried to pass it. Honestly for a moment he’d forgotten he’d be holding it at all. Who knows what this would look like later when he rewatched. They laughed briefly then Prompto raised it high above them, like talking a selfie. “I can’t take it much longer Nnnoct.”

 

The black hair man nodded. He didn’t want Prompto to last long. They hadn’t been this close in a long time. If he could last long, he would have been offended, being near his limit himself. 

 

Prompto thumbed his frenulum and dragged the tip of his dick across Noct’s lips. How could he be so still, what will power did he have? Prompto would have swallowed Noct whole at that invitation. 

 

Noct, wasn’t as strong as Prompto would hope. With the camera catching it all, he broke his deal, just a little. He wanted to give himself a solid memory and something to send his blonde over the edge. With one hand, he fumbled to get any lube on his fingers. Most of it oozed on the bed earlier, he laid his ring finger in it. It was enough.

 

“Prom. Look at me.” Noct urged, their eyes locking at the simple request. Noctis wanted to see his face when his left hand gripped his balls. Prompto sat hard on his chest. The tip of his shaft pressing against the corner of Noct’s mouth, glossing it heavily with precum. His friend was close. Unbearably close. He shifted right his hand, now coated in lube and then edged his ring finger against the silicone toy. Slowly, Noctis wiggled in passed Prom’s tight ring, the vibrations rumbling hard against him, trapped in Prompto’s tight walls.

 

The extra girth shifted the toy, now vibrating painfully against his prostate. It was too much, fuck! FUCK! Prompto gurgled and gasped a moan and his seed rampantly rushing from his erection. He spilled over Noct’s face and down his neck. Noct massaged his balls with his thumb, working him through his climax, working out every last drop Prompto could spare.

 

“Stah…” Prompto struggled. “Stahpit,” he dropped the phone to Noct’s stomach, the camera still catching Prompto’s bated breathed urgently fishing for the remote control. The white noise that had been filling the room silenced itself, barely allowing Prompto to catch his breath. Noct pulled his hand out, his world falling apart now that he could focus on himself.

 

“Prom.” Noct lifted his hips. “Prompto.” He rolled them again and again. Prompto grabbed his phone, and weakly moved. Noctis couldn’t focus enough to ask what he was doing. He pressed his head back into the pillows. Everything smelled like him. He fucked himself in this bed. They were tormenting each other in this bed. Noct gritted his teeth trying not to moan as he speed picked up.

 

“C’mon baby.” Prompto encouraged, settling between Noct’s legs. He out stretched his arm again, using his other hand to rest on top of Noct’s as he heatedly stroked himself. They weren’t doing anything _bad,_ just hands touching hands. It didn’t take Noctis long to lose himself. At this rate, even Prompto’s smile would have pushed him over the edge.

 

As he came, Noct’s gasped. A wet warmth enveloped him, sucking everything down he had to offer. He felt his hand moved and let Prompto slide his lips down further. Cum coating the length of his dick and falling messily from Prompto’s mouth onto the blankets. He swallowed the first load but Noctis kept flowing, letting Prompto milk him for everything he was worth.

 

Noct blindly reached up for his hair, accidently knocking Prompto’s glasses down onto his dick, his essence smearing over the lenses as they fell between his legs. At least he found his yellow goal and roughly yanked on Prompto’s hair. Pulling him down hard, Noctis sheathed himself deep down Prompto’s throat. Prompto was beyond talented, taking it all. Noctis whined when he saw Prompto had been watching him losing himself, the camera capturing it all.

 

Going flaccid Prompto pulled his lips away and wiped them clean using the back of his hand. That was the last thing his phone captured before Prompto end the poorly filmed porn session. He set aside then gritted his teeth, tugging on the end of toy lodged inside of him. He knew he should have pulled it out sooner, he’d just got caught up in his friend’s pleasure.

 

Noctis sat up, eyes giving him a concerned stare at the less than pleasured noise Prompto offered. 

 

His friend smiled and waved off the concern. The air was stale around them, the atmosphere daring to turn awkward.

 

That wasn’t a part of the plan. Noct pulled Prompto’s glasses from between his thighs and tried cleaning them on the sheets, only smearing the cum further across them.

 

“Okay, stop, stop.” Prompto laughed reaching out for them breaking the tension. “You go shower, I um. I have some of your clothes here still. You can change, then I’ll shower and we’ll be normal decent human beings.” 

 

Noct smiled and nodded, leaning close to kiss Promptly softly on the lips. He cupped his chin with the hand that had briefly been inside of him. “Thank you, Prom.” He whispered, his thumb caressing his jawline. “I think we’ll make it through this yet.”

 

Despite having doubts, Prompto nodded. If his prince charming wanted this to work, he’d make it happen. “Go shower. Don’t use all the hot water.” He warned, Noctis laughed “Dude! I’m serious. That shit runs out in real houses!” he whined tossing the pillow case at the back of Noct’s head. 

 

 

While Noct showered, Prompto had quickly washed his hands (before Noct had jumped in so the water wouldn’t turn cold on him). Then set out to clean up his bed. He first changed the sheets, cleaned his toy and glasses. He piled their dirty clothes and sheets in a basket to take to the communal washer and driers their apartment complex shared, after he showered. 

 

 

Prompto tried not to smile when Noct came out of the shower in sweat pants and one of Prompto’s band shirts. It was special one, the picture on it had been based off of a picture he took for the bands CD. Noct looked perfect in it. 

 

“Help yourself to anything, bro. You know this place as well as I do.” Prompto said, switching places to take a much quicker shower than his friend—who nearly used up all the hot water.

 

“Noct!” He yelled, feeling the water turn cold. He stumbled away from the stream, glad the soaped had been already washed from his body. He had just been trying to relax in the warm stream! Prompto wanted to sort his thoughts before going back into the belly of the beast. No matter, he still had to put on his creams and moisturizers.

 

“Sorry,” Noct mumbled from the couch not paying much attention to the Netflix series he put on. Instead, on his phone attempting to log back into his MogNet account. 

 

__

_“Your ID or Password is incorrect- Kupo!”_

“Seriously? Again? Prompto!” He knew he’d still be in the bathroom for a while longer yet, a moistening routine.

 

“What?” Prompto nudged open the door, still rubbing creams into his skin. One of them, a medical cream that kept his skin pigmented, it was popular amongst his generation of Niflheimians. They were fairly normal, just lost color from time to time. This seemed to help. Then he had another lotion that kept his skin silky smooth. It was a bit of a splurge purchase, it was one of the few non-drugstore products he indulged in. 

 

“I thought you said my password was carbuncle1?”

 

“It is,” Prompto cocked his head listening to Noctis groan and mumble. He rolled his eyes, “What are you putting in for your ID?”

 

“Same as normal. FlyFish15.”

 

“Dumbass,” Prompto laughed, “Type in ragtcon114.”

 

“Ragtcon? -oh,” Noctis groaned and put his head in his hands. “I’m making a new account.”

 

“Dude no! I kept mine! Chocoboi! Noctgar and Chocoboi, Noct don’t please? I love it.” Prompto trotted out of the bathroom white cream dots over his skin where he hadn’t had the chance to rub everything in. 

 

“Will you actually be upset?” Noctis groaned, Prompto was right. The login finally went through and he could see old messages between them on the inbox list.

 

Prompto nodded, he clung tight to those memories. Staying up late under his blankets, gramps would walk by. Prompto always remembered him being in the right state of mind then. 

 

__

_“You have an exam tomorrow Prompy. Get on in bed. The Caelum boy will understand.”_

Understanding or not, Prompto would pretend to sleep for a little bit before getting back up to talk to Noct. It was one of the nights he couldn’t settle into sleep. Long dead nightmares, creeping back into his memories of the wreck. He couldn’t leave his best friend alone.

 

“We have a lot of memories on there, Noct.” Prompto reasoned, sinking into the couch, starting to rub the dots on his chest into his skin. He didn’t see Noct roll his eyes, at least he did hear him groan, it was agreement enough. 

 

Defeated, and keeping the account, Noct set his phone aside. He scooted closer to Prompto, their knees touched. “This really keep your skin that nice?” Noctis asked, suddenly reaching out to help rub some of the cream into Prompto’s chin.

 

Prompto hummed, “yeah. You should try it some time?” With lotion on his finger he reached over to Noct’s cheek. Noct groaned, “Really? Prom that’s nasty.” He scrunched up his nose while Prompto’s fingers worked the cream into his skin.

 

“Shut up, the lotions came from the same place and my hands are clean.”

 

Noct laughed and used both hands working the rest of the white lotion dots into Prompto’s face. It was awkward but they both shared the same smile and laugh. “Where are your glasses?” He asked scratching his stomach as he stood from the sofa. 

 

“On my bed, clean.”

 

Noct gave him a side eye but nodded jogging up the stairs to fetch the glasses, Prompto’s cellphone, and USB cord. “Prom, can you get that video on a disk for me? If you email it, uh…You know the quality might get messed up.”

 

“The quality is already bad, Noct.” Prompto laughed standing up to meet Noctis half way. “Usually for that sort of thing, you get a stand for a camera.”

 

Noctis rolled his eyes, hoping maybe it was distract from the blush on his cheeks. He slipped Prompto’s glasses on his face. “I didn’t do it for some amateur porno flick, buddy. I just wanted something private.” He draped his hands over Prompto’s shoulders, 

 

“you wanna go do laundry? When I head home I shouldn’t be in something new.”

 

“Yeah, pal.” Prom gave a sad smile looking down as he tugged away from Noct’s arms.

 

“What?” Noct voice cut through his thoughts before they would fog over. He tossed his arm around Prompto’s shoulder after he picked up the laundry basket. Noct having already put in the bottle of detergent for easy carrying. 

 

“That was quick,” Prompto nodded to his keys for Noct to pick up, they had the laundry room key on the same ring. 

 

“I don’t want you getting upset, Prom. We’re fixing that. Both of us aren’t going to get fucked up any longer.” It was easier said than done, but Noctis was confident. Prompto liked seeing his friend like that, walking tall and proud.

 

“I was thinking you could stay the night? As friends, for real? I know I just kinda…” Prompto trailed off, shyly following up with a mumbled “lost my mind.” Noct agreed, nodding his head with a gentle smile. He didn’t seem to mind Prompto losing himself in that moment. 

 

“I mean I guess I could stay one night, I could get up when you go for your run.” Like he had before when he’d stolen the polaroid, only this time giving a fair warning. 

 

“Would that be okay? I don’t want things getting awkward at home. Is Luna still here?” Prompto asked realizing he had no idea what Noctis’s living situation was. When he graduated, he was living in his own apartment. Lately his dad had been insistent he moves back home.

 

“Luna is home with dad. I’ve been there that past few nights. Dad has a lot of spare bedrooms. My room is still together.” Noct added in, using the laundry key to unlock the door then held it open wide for the basket and its carrier to make their way in. “I’ve been hanging out with Ignis lately though. Wouldn’t be weird for me to not come home. Luna and I are making it work. We go out together. Meet up with Nyx, he takes her and I take off.” Noct sighed and rubbed his shoulders.

 

“Really Prom, I’m more worried about them getting caught.” The consequences were worse however, if her father learned Noctis was the unfaithful partner. Even if those two were living it up, he wanted to lay low. “I’ll ask her to head home with him tonight.” He suggested, mussing up the back of his hair.

 

Prompto could understand Noct’s concerns over Nyx. He didn’t seem like a bullshit type of guy, and this situation? Hundred percent bullshit. “I met him, kinda…Made a bad impression, heads up.”

 

“I know.” Noct smiled helping Prompto stuff the sheets into the washer. “What?” He chuckled at the flustered look plaguing Prom’s countenance. 

 

“Prom, c’mon on. Not only did Ignis tell me, but Luna told me after she heard it from Nyx. Then Nyx told me. Saying I had a real good guy watching my back.” Noct shrugged, “he was pissed, but he got what you were saying, Prom.” Noctis closed the lid, leaning over to kiss Prompto’s cheek. “Thanks. For sticking to that for me.”

 

Prompto’s heart was dying. He was sure of it; the poor organ couldn’t catch a break! Noct was being like a real boyfriend. Helping with chores, thanking him, staying the night? Fuck. No. Noctis had always been a real boyfriend. It had just been so long since they could play in those roles. 

 

“Always got your back, Noct.”

 

Noctis put his arm around Prompto’s waist pulling their hips together. Both boys knew, every day wouldn’t be like this. They had to limit their touching, now more than ever. They had to monitor how often their eyes locked, until the day Noctis fetched Prompto’s hand. Until then, he was only a dream on call.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m currently in the middle of typing chapter 19 and whoa. There are some doozies of things happening. Making me shake my head at this one lol. I hope everyone sticks to it! A lot of…things are going to come your way were soon. Chapter 8 is the start of something beautiful and – I can’t say anymore! Lol I hope to hurry and get that and chapter 9 up this weekend, if I can finish 19..
> 
> I’l reply to everyone’s comments soon! And I hope to read more here soon.  
>  __
> 
>  
> 
> _Please review, comment, give kudos, subscribe and….ENJOY!!!_  
> 


	8. Liliumbos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go according to plan and a distraction appears.
> 
>   
> Prompto didn’t mean to smile when he said _ex-boyfriend.  
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello weekend. How I’ve missed you.  
> A lot of stress going on so typing something stressful in 19 isn’t working well.  
> But since we’re at chapter 8 I said why the hell not, I want to read it too because it’s a feel good. 
> 
> Heh. :DDDDD
> 
> Please leave comments!

  
  
  
  
__

_8.  
Liliumbos _

 

The next two weeks went by in a breeze. He was messaging Noct and Ardyn on MogNet nightly. He and Noctis had done well to keep their distance, making sure they’d be able to honor their ‘just friends until the raincheck’ commitment. In reality it wasn’t anything Prompto wasn’t used to already. Noctis was a busy guy. When Prompto wasn’t brooding about it, he was proud of him. Something that had been a nightmare, was now a dream for Noct. He would succeed his family’s legacy. Every day, working hard than the last to surpass all expectations. Maybe he even felt a little bad for him, Noct didn’t take enough time for himself. Flirting and getting a date wasn’t foreign to Prompto. He’d had some great night between the down days of the epic tragedy that was his and Noct’s love life.

 

Noct though?

 

Prompto sighed, well he and Cindy had talked about it. He had a suspicion about Noctis. Sometimes he worried in college, Noctis had been adventurous. The worries had no real grounds to them. Nothing ever serious came to fruition. Their lack of relationship was the biggest commitment Noct had ever had. Would he really be okay alone and stuck in waiting?

 

Prompto hoped, Noct wouldn’t secretly pass judgement on him. He didn’t want to be stuck and hung up. The future was bright, but he couldn’t stay in a dark today. If he met a Mr. Right, he wouldn’t say no. He’d shoot down the guilt (he hoped) and say, hell yeah! Take me away! There were changes happening. Tomorrow would be his first day of school. An actual summer class for photography!

 

Maybe nothing in depth or back breaking that Noctis had grinded through, Prompto still found it exhilarating. The class was entitled “Ways of Seeing.” A crash course in developing students creative eye. Teachers were going to give them different subjects, expecting to see multiple different angles and perspectives. They would learn from each other what they took from the subject. Then, focus on altering small things in the tasks, to tip the focus of the pictures. Prompto could hardly sleep. He’d taken the day off from the studio and coffee shop to focus on this alone, one break, just for the big first day. Then he let real life come crashing back in.

 

For two weeks, after the first day, he “tactfully” balanced the two jobs and class schedule. He worked at the studio in the morning, left for class, returned to the studio, and then booked it to the café. He did most of his chatting on MogNet there, between rushes. Once he ran into his teacher who was having a late night in the office, Prompto treated them to a drink. He wasn’t a regular student so they didn’t feel inclined to decline. They simply thanking him and to get ready for tomorrow. 

 

“I think you’ll enjoy it Prompto. You gravitate to photographing people? Yeah, this is your gig. Don’t stay up too late.” They teased, thanking him again before finally heading out for the night. Prompto texted Noct.

 

__

_  
QS_ChoCoBoi: Noct!!!!!!!!_

_Ragtcon114: Prom..nooooooooooo_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Shut up_

_Ragtcon114: You messaged me?_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: www okay so guess what?_

_Ragtcon114: what_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Tomorrow we get to photograph people!_

_Ragtcon114: Oh?_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: I’M PUMPED!_

_Ragtcon114: yeah you’ve been talking about hoping that was going to be in the course_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: right? I just. I’m really good at it! Even Aranea has complemented me. She wishes I could do all her boudoir shots, some people get uncomfortable with a dude tho_

_Ragtcon114: I’m uncomfortable and I know you_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Dude._

_Ragtcon114: Kidding_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Friendship. Over._

_Ragtcon114: Mmm. No. <3 there I used an emoji. Happy?_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Aw buddy. Hearts?_

_Ragtcon114: You’re lame. Go to bed Prom, it’s late_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Working for another hour_

_Ragtcon114: Shit….Well text me when you get home Prom._

__

Getting home was the hard part. He had to blast his music and roll his windows down, letting the night air smack him in the face, keeping him awake. Even if he started the day in contacts, he always brought with him now, his glasses, contact case, and solution. One hour into his late-night shift, his eyes were screaming for mercy and he’d switch to his frames. Working two jobs and class? There was no tact in balancing that. He made it work but the effort it took to keep his smile bright? He never realized how exhausting it was. How much he relied on those hours between shifts to fuck around and do nothing. To play video games, masturbate, and talk online.

 

“C’mooooon!” He growled at a red light, thumbing his hands on the wheel. He wanted to go to bed. Maybe, just maybe today his body would sleep in. Doubtful, every day he woke up on clockwork and didn’t feel right if he didn’t force himself out for his morning jog. Lately, he hadn’t been jogging as far.  
His steps felt heavy and sluggish, it was hell. 

 

Complaints aside he still found the drive to press on. Catnapping on breaks at work, forgoing an actual lunch break at the studio, to nap on one of their couch props. He’d eat dinner once he got to the coffee shop. Prompto learned if he meal prepped and kept things simple, he could fit everything in. When he got home, he didn’t bother showering before bed. He washed his face kicked off his clothes and crawled into bed. Eyes heavy. He plugged in his phone, clicked on his MogNet app and sent out a few messages. They were rarely on this late anyhow. First one to Noct, then a delayed message to Ardyn. He had to switch to talk to text, his thumbs unable to keep up.

__

__

_QS_ChoCoBoi: home. Heading to bed. Night Noct_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Ardyn, I’m so sorry. I got your package yesterday. You really didn’t have to…Thank you, D. I’ll use it when I get a chance. I’m swamped…Tired…I’ll send you something good. … You’re too good to me Ardyn. You aren’t even into sex but you, deal with it for me… I really love that about you. Night D._

__

Sitting on his coffee table in a package directly from the online vendor, Prompto had received a “care” package. Ardyn had emailed a detail list of demands to do with the dildo and Prompto was more than willing, just wish he had time. Really. He started to think he could do without the sex. But Ardyn still made sure he was satisfied, they could make it work. That’s what Noct wanted right?

 

Prompto snuggled his face into his pillow, sighing. No. Ardyn made it particularly clear he did not want to get involved in a relationship. Why the fuck were people so against it?! Noctis couldn’t take him on a date till he got divorced, in what, ten years? Ardyn’s idea of a date, Prompto assumed, would be guys hanging out. Their escapade the first night was a whim on behalf of Prompto’s needs.

 

“I just want a fucking walk under the stars, maybe fucking on a picnic blanket.” He yawned, glancing at his empty bed side. “And someone to kiss me goodnight.” He was a sap. A maple tree sap. The finest, stickiest, disgustingly sweetest sap there was. He was cute, so why was it so hard? Aside from comparing everyone he met, to Noct. Cindy’s voice rung in his hears, (the last thing he wanted to hear before bed).

__

__

_“Sugar. You ain’t ever gonna get laid if every conversation you say, that reminds of Noct when—”  
_

Hell, even most of his conversations with Ardyn circled back to Noctis. Gladiolus and Ignis to, they’d always work Noct in to the conversation. It was nice. But a curse when he was trying to be a normal dude, trying to get another guy. He rolled to his side, eyes starting to glue themselves shut. Even if he dated, he didn’t want to not mention Noctis. He was his best friend. That was their plan friends till the dream ended.

 

 

Prompto woke up a minute before his alarm. He didn’t feel like he had any rest, but his clock read three hours later. He swung his legs out of bed and hung his head, rubbing his neck. He couldn’t keep doing this. Three to five-thirty was a fucking joke. It was just two more weeks, right?

 

The mornings always started out miserable. After his run, shower, and breakfast he usually found his energy again. Prompto told himself, that it wasn’t so bad. He napped during the day, got a grand total of five in there somewhere. Besides, today was a good day. It was his specialty in class. In celebration of the day, he was going to be a little garish and wear one of their previous projects. 

 

They had chosen something they could find in Insomnia, take a photograph and turn it into a graphic print. It was a quick collaboration with another summer class, a fashion course who took the photographs and made them into t-shirts. Stress of time management aside, college, Prompto had to admit was a world of its own. Even in his micro sized version he met so many characters. He could understand how Noct got lost in the atmosphere and studies. Understood more of why he’d taken the back seat to this life style at that point in Noct’s life.

 

Sporting leopard sneakers, tight black jeans, and a long tshirt with yellow and white flowers, Prompto thought he looked damn good. His hair was styled and contacts in. Yeah, he’d fuck him. There was a brief moment, he wondered, if he didn’t spend so much time in the morning getting ready, maybe he could sleep an hour or two more before going into the office. The thought was left in the apartment. Feeling as good as he looked, Prom already smiling and heading to his truck, then to the studio first before onto the rest of his day.

 

 

When he finally made it to his class, the teacher gave him a look. _Strange, excited?_ Prompto couldn’t read people like Noct (unless it was Noct himself of course). He just smiled and took his seat, knee bouncing nervously and excited. Prompto wasn’t great at first impressions. What if his voice went to high or he tripped? What if the model had seen his shitty car or hated his clothes? The seconds ticked by and he suddenly began to dread the idea of having an actual human subject that wasn’t a client with the studio.

 

Fifteen minutes into the class, after a nerve wracking pep talk, the professor finally went to the classroom door. “Alright everyone, come inside.” She walked to the desk in the front corner of the room, “Now. Being we’re only a class of six. I got to have more fun with his project, a bit of summer fun, if you will. These fine ladies and gentlemen are holding a picture frame. They’re ironically, Mr. Argentum,” She smiled glancing his way again, 

 

“Are holding photographs from our photo to print project. They chose the print and they’ll be your personal model, rather than modeling for the group. They’re all volunteers I’ve used before. Great models and easy to work with.”

 

Prompto sank in his seat. What the hell had he been thinking wearing this tacky thing? They were probably stuck with the last pick of the pot! Now here he was, a giant yellow advertisement screaming: _‘now you’re stuck with me!’_ They held all the photographs facing their stomachs, prolonging the anxiety of the unknown. Was it with the elderly woman with too much makeup, that she pulled off like a Rockstar? Or, the old man who Prompto was sure was the custodian. Prompto knew he’d seen one or two of them in the coffee shop. But the guy at the end? Okay the total babe at the end of the line, who hadn’t looked his way once (Prompto was watching). He was sure he hadn’t seen him before. He was a little less built than Gladio, his hair darker than Noct’s. Styled nicer too. He was smiling, rocking up on his tip toes and back down again. He looked like he was ready to bust out of here— _I get you hottie._ Silently, Prompto empathized adjusting his wrist band over his tattoo.

 

All at once the group of six dispersed and turned around their photographs making it easier to find their photographers. Hot stuff at the end of the line however, tossed the frame in his hands. Fearlessly flipping and catching it. Prompto could see flashes of yellow in the flips. He couldn’t help his smile. _Tone down the hormones, Prom._ He cautioned himself despite leaning forward in his seat and onto his desk. 

 

Mmm. Prompto couldn’t even be bothered to care this guy was actually wearing sweat pants in public. His knit tank top was a show stealer. Really, who cared what pants he was wearing? The black, on black, on black worked for him. Made those bright blue eyes pop. Even Prompto wished that his eyes could be _that_ blue.

 

His model pulled the seat out from the desk in front of him and straddled the chair, laying the framed photograph flat on the desk. Yup. He was wearing the matching shirt alright. Unlike the rest of the group muddling around awkward they already sat face to face. Prom could feel his heating up. The man didn’t say anything, staring of with a soft gaze, as if smelling those flowers in a memory. It fell rude to interrupt. Staying polite, Prompto folded his hands together and waited. His eyes darted from the photograph, up to his model and back down again. There was a strange ring of green around his pupil. His eyes being that bright, the green seemed out of place. A scar on his jar, made an awkward ‘x’. His ears were pierced too, at least he didn’t have to be shy about his own.

 

The silence began to eat away at him. They were the first to meet but others were already talking and taking the professors advice, spending the rest of class going out and getting to know each other. Astrals he already fucked this up, didn’t he?

 

“Uh….Hell-loooo?” Prompto prompted, tilting his head trying to catch the dazed look.

His company popped to life, “Heaven?”

“Not quiet dude.”  
“An angel?” He smiled, folding his arms over his chest. Prompto could see that sad, lost, and lonely look in his eyes. He couldn’t read people, but he knew that look. He at least understood what the guy’s eyes were trying to say.

“A Prompto.” The blonde corrected. “You dazed out there.”

“You brought me back.”

Prompto found his smile hard to hide, this guy’s grin was contagious. “Nah. All I did was go ‘hell-looo’.”

The model tossed his head back laughing, covering his face with his hand. A few students looked their way, Prompto tried to ignore that. He didn’t get the joke, but the laugh was deep and nice to hear.

 

“Sorry, sorry. Just. You remind me of someone. Well. Two people. It’s complicated—Weird. _HI._ I’m Zack.” He concluded the rant quickly, holding his hand out for Prompto’s and he took it trying to return his firm grasp. Letting go he motioned to the shirt and photo, “Liliumbos.”

 

They were a flower that grew in two shades. Yellow and white. In the wild they were always found in circular patches. While they weren’t native to Insomnia, now you could find quite a few clusters around. They were expensive in any local shop. They were named after the golden chocobo’s feathers and the typical white lilies. Yeah. Prompto was partial to them because of the chocobo relation. He wouldn’t have minded a chocobo print shirt for the previous project, but after talking with Gladio and a recent hike he’d been on he had decided to do something in nature. Ignis had been the one to suggest it, Gladio (full of random knowledge despite his looks) knew just the flower and a great view.

 

He did not disappoint.

 

“Yeah. I don’t know much about flowers but these stood out to me.” Prompto pressed his knees together, what if he was a flower buff? Taking a picture of them had been false advertisement. 

 

“Yeah same.” Zack smiled, “I didn’t know these grew around here. Huh.” He shrugged and looked around the room, they were one of two pairs left. “How about I take you to my work? It’s hella close by.”

 

Prompto stood up quickly, nodding, he knocked his chair into the desk behind him. Zack just smiled and picked up Prompto’s bag for him, holding it out with one hand. Prompto took it onto his shoulder, holding in a groan. It weighed heavily with the text book for the class, notebooks, and his work laptop. Then, hanging in another bag, which Zack handed to him next, his camera. He was like a young peppy Gladio. Prompto looked down at his feet walking out of the class room, trying to shove down a stupid thought.

 

_He was like a buffed up, smiling, Noctis._

 

“Where do you work?” Prompto asked trying to hide from the embarrassing conclusion.

 

“Gym. Typical, am I right?’ Zack grinned and flexed his arm before holding the door open for Prompto. “You work out? You got a little bit of a gun show?” His fingers ghosted Prompto’s bicep.

 

Prompto laughed, nervously, excitedly—happily! “Uh a bit. I mean. I run! Sometimes I do it with weights. Nothing real focused.” It felt good to be noticed for the effort he put into his body. Lately he had been trying to do more pushups and sit-ups. He could say with pride, it was making a difference. He felt even better when he caught those bright blues looking him up and down. 

 

“What do you like to take pictures of, Prompto?”

 

“Bodies.” He stumbled while walking, catching himself off guard with that quick reply. Why did he just spit that out? _Filter Prompto, filter!_

 

Zack’s hand touched his back. Shit, he had big grasp. Zack barely touched him and Prompto could feel the span of his grasp spread wide over him. “I mean, _people._ ” The young photographer tired to correct, ”Um. I work for Immortal Studio. We do a lot of portraits. Boudoir shoots.” He didn’t need to say that.

 

“Boudoir? Like bedroom shots? Hot.”

 

Okay. He was glad he said that.

 

Walking towards the gym, the casually talked about their jobs. Prompto learned Zack was at the gym most of the day. For his personal routine, the classes he taught, and as a personal trainer. He also learned what it was like to talk with someone who seemed to enjoy talking as much as he did. He was just much more fluid at it. Also patient when Prompto anxiously stumbled over his words or his own two feet. Maybe he was open with him, because he looked like Noctis. It was a comfortable feeling, talking with Zack, like his broad shoulders would support anything he laid on him.

 

Their conversation, by some gift from the Astrals had shifted to chocobos. Apparently, Zack had raced a few,  
“You’re shitting me!” Prompto yelled in the gym, grinning. He slapped his knees and stomped his feet, envious. “Was it great, was it wonderful?”

 

“It smelled!” Zack laughed but nodded and suggested maybe they could do something like that for their photoshoot. Prompto went over the moon at the thought, 

 

“Maybe, hell, that’d be incredible! But our teacher advised us to take this slow. To get to know you. To find out if we want to show a part of you or ourselves.” He rubbed his thighs, casually getting rid of the sweat on his palms. 

 

“We tend to project on people. Whether thinking of them like another person or projecting ourselves on to them.”

 

Zack nodded, “so your assignment is to find that vision and capture it. Do you see me or…. Who do you see when you look at me?”

 

It was deep. At least to Prompto he felt a weight to his words. Guilt of already chalking him up as his best friend. “I guess that’s what we’re going to find out?” He knew the answer.

 

Just as Zack had started to say something more, Prompto’s phone ‘kweh’d’ loudly. His affinity towards chocobos, if not already blatantly obvious, had just been blown out of the water. He fished his phone out from his pockets quickly swiping the screen to silence the alarm to get his ass back to the studio.

 

“Hey, Zack?”

 

“Wassup?”

 

“Do you want to hang out for a few more hours?” His heart fluttered at the thought. He was flirting. Face to face with another guy. What dream was he in? It’d been since he first met Zell that he managed to pull this gimmick. 

 

“Hell yeah, bro. But?” His blue eyes looked at Prompto’s screen, the title of the alarm, literally telling him to get his ass back.

 

“Oh. I got to make a quick call. It’s just photo editing, I have my work laptop. I can do it later.” His heart snapped at the thought. There was no time to do it later. He slept later. Maybe he could do it at the coffee shop, maybe their late-night rushes wouldn’t be so bad.

 

“Well go call.” Zack smiled and stood up to give Prompto space. His call was tossed from Cor to Aranea, who he promised he’d get the edited photos to her first thing when he go there in the morning. He didn’t have any bookings today, it was the perfect time to take off.

 

“You realize you have Thursday off, Prompto.” She reminded him. 

 

There was a silence over the line, “I have Thursday off?” He repeated and made a small gasp, “actually. I have the day off from the coffee shop too. Fuck. Yes. Okay. Sweet I can sleep then.” Prompto laughed and thanked her again and again. It didn’t take long to spot Zack, he was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. Prompto could swear he was smiling in his direction. When he winked towards him, Prompto wish he’d taken a bet on that swear.

 

They spent their day walking around the campus plaza, talking and talking. They stopped in a convenience store to pick up a bottled water to wet their throats. Then started again. They finally sat on a cement wall, per Zack’s suggestion. Prompto didn’t think he was tired. He wondered if instead Zack had noticed him tapping the tips of his shoes on the cement whenever they paused, he was trying to give his feet a break. He still had to be on them all night, after all.

 

“My best friend has an emotional range of a rock.” Prompto rolled his eyes then groaned, now sitting cross legged on the cement wall in front of a fountain. His knees touching Zack’s, his positioning mirroring his own. “Okay he has a lot of emotions, an endless depth of emotions. He just won’t let me in on it. I know them.” Prompto held up a finger, making a point.

 

“But we’ve just reached the point where we can’t keep bitching around it. We can’t keep hiding shit and hoping it’ll work itself out because, who the fuck has time for that?”

 

“Yes!” Zack clapped his hand and pointed figuratively at Prompto’s words. “My ex-boyfriend was just like that. He was like a lost puppy and, I couldn’t resist that? He was helpless, it was fucking adorable but a little annoying. I didn’t know when I was doing too much. When I was crossing a line, getting on his nerves? And it’s like, yeah, he loves me. But everyone gets annoyed.” 

 

Prompto didn’t mean to smile when he said _ex-boyfriend._ Zack was gay. Astrals what did he do to be blessed this day?

 

“My ex-girlfriend though. Sweet as can be. A real angel. She always had the right thing to say, right timing and I felt like an emotional cock block. ECB. It’s contagious. Careful.”

 

Prompto laughed, an emotional cock block? Maybe that’s what Noctis had all these years. Prompto took a deep breath, steering his thoughts away from his friend again. “Ex-girlfriend and boyfriend, hm?” He leaned in, hoping to given more details.

 

“Oh yeah,” Zack smiled and shrugged. “It was complicated? I was in a poly thing then,” His eyes went wide and he blew a puff of sad air. “Things changed and I think we all had an identity crisis. I. I dunno still what it was. Just that, that’s what it was. Vague, I know.”

 

“It’s okay,” Prompto quickly cleared the air. “We just met. Still the awkward what’s okay to say, how much do I want to put out there phase. Should I be putting anything?” He picked at his jeans, deciding then to meet him half way. “I’m bi. Just…I don’t think straight down the middle bi?”

 

“No one really is, doesn’t really matter. It’s not like you’re suddenly straight because you find a girl attractive.”

 

Prompto put his hands over his face, laughing and whining at the same time. “Ah, no but I mean! Well, I did. Like you said, identity crisis. I had been attracted to boys, then it was like wow. Wow. My best friend is beautiful. Why haven’t I noticed how pretty she is? Shit. When did this happen? So I’m actually normal?” 

 

Having an older friend around had been Prompto’s savior. If it wasn’t for Iggy talking him down, Prompto was sure he would have had a break down. His relationship with his grandpa was rocky then, Prompto an emotional teen couldn’t talk to his guardian about _that._

 

Zack had a sympathetic face and touched Prompto’s knee, “Poor babe! Was it a really… _Queer_ situation.” His voice dropped and his eyebrow raised. 

 

Prompto laughed smacking his arm, “Oh my Astrals I would have killed you then. Now that’s actually pretty good.” Laughing, Zack grinned nodding, proud of his little pun and that Prompto had gotten a kick out of it too.

 

Clearing his through Zack nodded, “Honestly. I don’t think I really knew myself till recently. And I’m twenty-six years old.” Zack sighed, “People make it seem like you’re committed to something because that’s what you thought you were. It’s scary, no matter how old you are it’s still hard to change in front of your friends.”

 

Prompto nodded, he didn’t think he could completely relate. Besides that break down he’d been fairly certain of his bi-sexuality. “I think I have two friends who may be dealing with that, I mean I’ve always known they’ve had a thing. But the rest of the world?” Prompto sucked on his lip and shook his head. “Not that they’ve been hiding, just not laying it out? Which they don’t need to, I don’t even know if they want to.”

 

Zack’s hand fleeting touched Prompto’s knee again, “I know. Even if you have your own pride and you are sure of yourself. It takes a new shade of courage to face the world around you.”

 

Hearing this, Prompto’s stomach filled with butterflies. He hadn’t felt this warm since he was a teen, the night Noctis first kissed him. The first time a friend understood him. Noctis gave him that courage to step into the unknown, he wished he’d given Noctis the same gift. Maybe things would be different. Maybe they'd be here together, instead of an amateur model with an aspiring photographer. He shifted, trying to reach out to Zack. Prompto wanted to touch him, just a little knee tap as well. To send him a sign for some stupid reason, he was feeling a connection. A guy he just met, he was having a serious emotional connection with. It was the lack of sleep, had to be. Being Prompto however, in his reach he managed to knock his camera bag from his lap.

 

He didn’t have time to shout, Zack shot forward and grabbed the strap. His hand griping high on Prompto’s thigh for balance. 

 

“Got ya!” Zack grinned and sat up holding the bag proud, like a hero. “Oh!” Realizing where he laid his hand he quickly pulled away, “Shit, sorry ‘bout that. But hey, saved your camera?”

 

Prompto took the bag, “my fucking hero. Seriously my man. I think this is like the one constant I have right now and if I smashed this? I’d be like, fuck it.”

 

Zack flexed, “well. If it ever is about to smash again, just call this hero up and I’ll fix you right up.”

 

__

_WARK-WARK!_

Prompto jumped, clutching his camera to his chest. “Are you serious?” He knew that alarm without looking, _bottoms up! Coffee brah!_

 

“My chocoboy.” Zack teased, reaching over to ruffle the back of Prompto’s hair, partially mindful not to completely ruin his hairdo. “What’s that one for?”

 

“Work?” Prompto replied, sheepishly petting his hair back down. “I work at the coffee shop on Behemoth Lane.”

 

Zack made a face and looked at his own phone, checking the time. “That places closes at two A.M.” Prompto nodded, “It’s like eight right now. Do you…?”

 

Prompto nodded again, “I work there nights, sometimes.”

 

“But you work at Immortal Studios during the day, take classes, go to work again? The hell! That’s nuts!”

 

“This is my first class, just a summer class.” He clarified. “And it’s not like I normally work _every_ night at the shop. Right now, there are few people out on summer vacations. We need every hand on deck for the time being.” Prompto brushed off the back of his jeans, standing up on the cement and jumped down with a thud. Zack’s thud was much louder.

 

“And you called me the hero,” Zack swooned handing Prompto his messenger bag with his books and laptop. He took them with a smile, though dread pooled inside him. He didn’t think he’d spend all day talking to Zack. The hours just vanished! He really wanted to get some of his work done before heading to the coffee shop. 

 

“Well…” Prompto clutched the strap to his bag, “Can…Can I get your number? F-for modeling!” He practically yelled, Zack laughed his hand resting on Prompto’s shoulder. 

 

“Hey. Even if you decided I was the worst model in all of Gaia, I would still give you my number.”

 

_Gaia?_ Prompto took at his phone, trying to remember who had said that before. He didn’t draw attention to it, passing over his phone and Zack sent himself a text from it. “Hey,” he smiled and stood beside Prompto tossing his arm over his shoulder pressing their cheeks together, taking a smiling selfie. “For our contact pic. Send me this too, will ya?”

 

Whatever made this man so forward, Prompto would gladly drop to his knees and thank it! “Yeah man, totally!” he looked at the photo, a redness crawling to his cheeks. Both of their eyes were a vibrant blue, but Zack’s were radiant. 

 

“Don’t be awkward.” Zack clarified, “I’ll text you like ten times first if that helps. I’m seriously always free. Got my phone on me. It’s never a bother. Got it?”

 

“Got it.” Prompto repeated taking a tentative step back. “Are you walking this way or? I think the gym is kinda on the way to the shop?”

 

Zack fell in time with Prompto’s step, catching his drift. For the first time, they let their chatter die down. Prompto didn’t feel it was awkward. It was a comfortable shared feeling, maybe they were both thinking, _wow._ This could be something great. This could be the thing I need to get on with my life. They paused at a street corner, quietly smiling at one another.

 

“I’m glad you took pictures of Liliumbo’s, Prompto. I’ll be looking forward to that text.”

 

“I thought you were texting me ten times, first?” Prompto pouted, playfully slapping his knuckles against Zack’s biceps. Ouch. Solid. Damn.

 

Zack laughed, “yes! Of course! I’ll start right now, you better get going before you’re late.”

 

Prompto didn’t know who he could tell, but someone had to know. Today was something. What? He didn’t know. But he needed it to mean something.

 

On the rest of his walk, he pulled up MogNet. There had been a few messages and replies from each of his boys. He stared at Noct’s name. This was exactly what they wanted for Prompto right? Someone to move on with, then somewhere down the line Noctis would steal him back whole. It would be going accordingly to plan flawlessly.

 

Except. He didn’t want Noct to know that Zack, in a matter of hours, made his heartbeat. That he planted and let lose a hoard of butterflies in his stomach. He didn’t want Noct, to play a higher roll and let go of Prompto’s hand. 

 

_Now who’s being selfish?_

 

No. If Noct could selfishly request to keep his love on hold, couldn’t Prompto keep this a secret? He wanted to keep their love safe, as much as they kept it on hold.

 

Ardyn. Yes. They were not romantically involved. Just an emotional support and sexual fun. 

__

__  
QS_ChoCoBoi: D. Wait till you hear about my day. Holy shit. This never leaves the chat lol! <3  
VixenD_000: I’m all ears, my dear boy.  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID ANYONE CATCH THE 7/CRISIS QUOTE REFERENCE. I screamed and cried while writing it. Okay. So I know. I know. Why introduce Zack? WHY ZACK? WHO IS ZACK? 
> 
> First of all.  
>  _Zack._
> 
> He is going to be a key player in moving the boy’s relationship along. He’s the hero we all need. lol  
> This is a promptis fic, but as we’ve seen things aren’t….Quiet all there (yet). So fasten your seatbelts and hold tight!!
> 
> Who is Zack?  
> You'll find him partially in FF7 but check out FF7: Crisis Core for a game on his story!
> 
> Why Zack?  
> Well I wanted someone for Prom to do a double take with. Someone who maybe-kinda-sorta-looks like Noctis.  
> I asked a friend who’s been reading as I write (she’s caught up to 18, lucky girl). She was like _kay….don’t freak out. But all I can think of is Zack._
> 
> I freaked out. I have mad feels about Zack. Shit. You should have seen me when I played crisis core for the first time. My roommates even took a picture of my crying self as I finally got to the end of the game…I mean we all knew how it would end…Just…my….heart….
> 
> Me aside—we also got a quick word from Zack about his preferences which I go into more in the next chapter. It was quickly brushed over here but fear not! We get more.
> 
> Also hashtag: lolmakingupaflowername 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please, please, please review guys. It really does help especially when I’m having a rough time, I see the comments and a fire is lit under me. :D
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> _Please comment, give kudos, subscribe, annndd…E-N-J-O-Y~!_  
> 


	9. Down and Up Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto rapidly shook his head, nervously laughing then nodded. “I. Have the same issue.” It was all too easy to think of Noctis looking at him, they were different but—He could see it.

  
  
  
  
__

_9.  
Down and Up Again_

 

 

Prompto liked to think, besides smoking, he was strapping healthy young man. Getting one hour of sleep, after a week of hardly any sleep? Hah! Maybe he did this as a teenager, in fact he knew he and Noctis both did this as teenagers! But Prompto felt it now. He was getting old; if he knew anything, it was that sleep was beautiful. His bags under his eyes didn’t go away after he ran. The dark circles stayed dark even under concealer. His glasses magnified the red lines in his eyes (he couldn’t do the contacts from start, to late, today). Never before had he started any day with a smoke and a cup of coffee in his truck on the way to work.

 

Messages from Noct through the day were torture. His friend urging him to just take a break, go nap. That he wasn’t doing anyone any good working half asleep. Prompto whined still, ignoring the advice. He needed to work, he had several shoots today—you didn’t just get to take a day off. Noct knew that, but was trying to kind. If only they could just take a nap together.

 

He showed up to class late, one of his shoots running over. That was an embarrassing walk of shame. Prompto didn’t think his teacher believed him when he tried to explain either. His red eyes screamed, hangover. Whatever. He was working late for the job that was paying for this stupid class—not stupid— he was just pissy. He marched huffily to his truck, tossing his bag in with an exhausted grunt. _Back to the office._ He stopped checking his phone for messages. It was just more words, telling him to just sleep. 

 

 

Grumbling goodbye to both Cor and Aranea, Prompto decided to skip any stops and head straight to the coffee shop. He could get in an hour and fifteen minutes of sleep if traffic was good. By a miracle it was. He put his truck in park and laid to the side, his head using the window as the worst pillow on EOS. Didn’t stop him from catnapping. When his phone chirped at him an hour later, Prompto didn’t remember snoozing it once. Then, again, a second time.

 

 

He jumped, hearing a tap on his window. His hand grabbed his chest, it rising and falling heavily. Barely slowing when he saw a gentle face under the parking lot light, Zack. 

 

“I was leaving the gym, knew you were about to start you shift. Heard the ‘wark’” he held up his phone, wiggling it. “Then I saw the yellow hair and knew I hit the jackpot. …You alright Prompto?” The excited voice fell to a hushed worry. Prompto needed that softness. He wanted to curl up and sleep with it. Somehow, he managed to nod and climb out of his truck, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Zack rounded the front of the truck meeting Prompto on the driver’s side, his cheek pressed against the open door. “Can I buy you a coffee?”

 

Prompto stifled a laugh, “Actually. Yeah. Normally I don’t but—” Zack cut him off and put his hands on Prompto’s shoulders, ushering him to sit back on the driver’s seat, he’s legs hanging out the door. 

 

“Wait here.” His hand lightly pushed Prompto’s head down towards his knees and he rubbed his back, then jogged into the café. 

 

It would be lie if Prompto said he hadn’t fallen back asleep. He woke up a hand rubbing between his shoulder blades. “Noctis?” He asked sleepily, looking up, rubbing his eyes under the rim of his glasses.

 

“Nah. Coffee-kis.” Zack joked placing the warm cup in his hand. “I asked your coworker what you liked and got you some water too. Try not to drink too much coffee okay? You want to be able to get to sleep later. You’d be surprised what a cold thing of water can do to help wake you up.”

 

There were strong doubts about that, but Prom listened, taking a drink from the water bottle. The coolness washed over him like a breath of fresh air. “This is embarrassing,” Prompto murmured against the coffee lid, already opting for a coffee rush. Zack was crouched down in front of him, his hand on the frame of the truck. Guilt dripped down Prompto’s back, he ruined Zack’s efforts to give him a sweet surprise. “Sorry about this.”

 

“No, don’t be. Seriously Prompto, let this be the last thing in your mind. I’m glad could help.” 

 

Prompto only nodded, too tired fight to take the blame. He’d be the burden, just this once. He didn’t have long to enjoy the coffee or Zack’s silent company however, well aware of the number of cars in the parking lot. He took one more swig of his coffee and held the half full cup to Zack. “So I can sleep tonight,” he smiled, stretching as he stood. He noticed the tips of his fingers looked gray, not too dark of a shade. He pushed the bottled water into his backpack and reached into the truck, grabbing his bag. He had some concealer he could reapply in the bathroom before he clocked in.

 

“If you ever think you’re about to fall asleep, shoot me a text. I’ll call the shop and order something big for you to make.” Zack teased shutting the truck door for Prompto and offered a sympathetic smile. “Gonna make it, Prom?”

 

The gentleness and sincerity to Zack’s voice brought a genuine smile of his own, “Yeah Zack. I think I can. Thanks to some hero waking me up.” He bashfully mouthed thank you and looked towards the front entrance. “Tomorrow, I don’t have work. I got class but if you wanted to hang out? Work on the shoot?”

 

“I’ll text you first thing.” Zack Promised. “And get a good sleep Prompto. We won’t be doing any sleeping when I see you.” He teased and touched Prompto’s shoulder as he left, coffee cup in hand.

 

At the end of his shift, Prompto was head first in a very real debate. Did he say fuck it and sleep in his truck? Right here and now? Or risk it and drive home. He clutched the wheel nervously. Afraid. This had to be worse than drinking and driving. “I can do this.” He claimed, forcing his eyes open wide. He then took his phone opening MogNet, turning on the talk to text microphone.

 

“Hey buddy, I hope your phone is on silent. I just need to keep my mouth running. I think if I stop talking, I’m going to fall asleep and I’m about to head home from work. So. Get ready for bullshit dude.” Send. 

He set his phone in his lap, his truck was too old to have a USB charger, thankfully he’d been smart enough to charge it an hour before he left. He was good to go on battery. Just as he started the ignition a catchy tune played from the object on his crotch.

 

“Noct?” That woke Prompto up a little. He answered while buckling himself in, “H-hey bud, did I wake you up? Shit I’m—“ 

 

“Why didn’t you just call me?”

 

“What?” Really, Prompto didn’t get it.

 

“I’m on my way. Don’t go anywhere. Is that your truck? Shut it off Prom. It’ll take about twenty minutes, but I’ll be there.”

 

“Noctis, wait—” Again, Noctis cut his friend off.

 

“I wasn’t sleeping. I’m not busy and yes I’m sure. It’s fine Prom. Just turn off your car, lock your doors, and lay down. I’ll see you soon. Bye.”

 

Surely he was dreaming. He checked his screen and it had been Noctis, that much he was sure off. If this wasn’t all a pleasant delusion, well he couldn’t be sure of that. Prompto did as his bossy Noctis fantasy had asked of him; Down to the request to lay down. 

 

 

He awoke with a start, for the second time that day, hearing a loud tap on the glass above his head. It really was Noct.

 

Prompto quietly smiled, he didn’t know the expression Noct had on. Everything was moving at a strange crawl, that he couldn’t keep up with. He didn’t remember how he get in Noct’s passenger seat. Or when he’d reached over to take Noct’s hand. Prompto just remembered a brief moment of lucidity and could clear feel his fingers locked with Noct’s. What he remembered next were him offering Noctis quiet apologies as his friend helped him change clothes. He didn’t think he needed that, maybe Noctis had insisted. 

 

“Don’t go,” Prompto whispered with his eyes closed, his hand weakly holding onto Noct’s pant leg. Noct sighed, he tucked Prompto’s arm back under his blankets and stroked his friend’s hair. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to stay, if only until the morning. Prompto always woke him up anyhow. 

 

Noct took out his phone, shooting Luna a text: “thanks for understanding. He’s home safe. I’ll be back early.” He slid his phone under the pillow next to Prompto’s. It’d been a good night, up talking with Luna. He had been getting crabby, being completely honest. Sleep had crawled into his bones and when it was time for bed, damn anyone who prevented that! Luna seemed to be an exception. He couldn’t tell her no and before he realized it, it was two-thirty in the morning and his phone buzzed with a MogNet message. He wasn’t thankful for it, alarmed was more like it. Prompto hadn’t been reaching out for help directly, and Noct was grateful he had.

 

He leaned over and carefully plucked Prompto’s glasses from his face, folded down the legs, and set it on the table at his bedside. Maybe this was breaking the rules and it was getting a little too close. Noct didn’t feel bad. Prompto was exhausted and most likely wouldn’t remember anything. This would be his precious secret. He settled in behind his friend, under the covers and against the body he could feel the heat radiating from Prompto. Noctis laid his arm over his side and pressed his face into the blonde’s neck. Prompto didn’t smell like his usual cologne, though Noct could smell a distinct coffee aroma in his hair. He caressed the smooth skin and smiled when Prompto’s hand found Noct’s, sleepily trying to return the affection.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Noctis whispered, kissing Prom’s freckled shoulder. It was good to hear his breathing steady and sound. Though it’d only been a text, Noctis could hear the distress in Prompto’s voice. That tired whine that let the rest of the world know he was on a verge of a break down. _Thank you for reaching out to me, Prom._ It was a selfish thought, but Noctis wanted to be his number one. He didn’t know who it was in that video still. The stranger who texted him saying, _“I’m giving you a gift. Don’t tell him, but I thought you should know. Oh. He knows he’s being filmed—you should try it sometime”._

 

Noct shuddered, he still worried if he should tell Prompto the video had been sent to him. That was wrong, sending out a video without his consent. Noctis held in a sigh, it was even worse that he had enjoyed the clip. He couldn’t stop thinking about how even if he was with another man, Prompto still thought of him. Noct gave Prompto’s stomach a loving, appreciative, stroke. Maybe it was just a thing with a friend. Nothing deep. Nothing Prompto wanted to concern Noct over, that’s why he never stopped to tell him, he hoped (not that it was supposed to matter). He hoped more, whoever that stranger was Prompto was done with him. He was thankful Prompto had chosen to contact his best friend tonight, not that devious one-night stand (or whatever he was).

 

Regardless, Noct decided, he’d protect Prompto. When they were young, Prompto protected him. Friends who sought him out for money and frivolous things. Somehow, in an awkward way Prompto would reveal their colors. Preventing him disappointment and hurt later. He protected him from lonely nights. 

 

With this new job and life, when everything was settled he’d whisk Prompto away. To the place of his dreams, keep him from predators who sought the warmth his best friend would provide. That kindness and gentleness only those with loving souls, like his, could provide. Souls, that people like Noct, preyed upon. Starved and famished they’d devour Prompto, using him till he was dry to the bone. 

 

Not on his watch, he’d keep this treasure safe.

 

 

When Prompto silenced his alarm, in the dead of his sleep, Noct couldn’t say he was shocked. His friend was dead tired, not even years of routine morning runs were enough to fight exhaustion. He was more surprised at himself, unable to fall back asleep. While it was irritating, he didn’t stay mad. In his sleep, Prompto had apparently rolled to his other side. Their knees were touching and their lips almost shared the same breath. Noctis would be lying if he said he didn’t kiss him. He kept the touch light and quick. Those lips were too sweet to resist. He smiled, brushing Prompto’s hair behind his ear. It was rare to see Prompto’s sleeping face. Noct typically fell asleep first and woke up last. On his restless nights, Prompto was at his side. Staying up just as late so Noct never had to face the insomnia alone. _Maybe I should wake up first more often,_ he dared to think, but knew that was farfetched, even for him.

 

Since he was awake however, he didn’t hesitate to kiss Prompto again. Undisputedly in love. Truly. Madly. Deeply. In love.

 

What would he give, to be able to show it; instead he had to pull himself out of the bed. One last time he tucked Prompto in, with the morning light creeping in he snapped a quick photo. Then thought of one better. Noct shuffled down the stairs as quietly as he could manage, the quietest foot step seemed to boom in the otherwise silent apartment. He returned to the loft with an old dusty polaroid camera. Prompto had tried cleaning it, but the dust was just part of its paint by now. He took two photos, cringing after each shot. Certain the click and crawl of the photo would wake his friend. 

 

Prompto remained out cold. 

 

Noctis patiently waited for the chemicals to set then slipped the gem into his wallet. On the other photo he wrote carefully in pen on the white bar, _“so the sun does sleep.”_ He signed his name only with an N, twisting and curling into a heart. Then put the photo in the photo album Prompto kept at his bedside. He was proud of himself, the photo wasn’t half-bad and it would be a warm surprise the next time Prompto scoured the pages. After replacing the book, Noct pulled out the chocobo stationary jotting a quick note.  
__

__

_“Text me when you wake up. Your truck is still at the coffee shop. Your keys are on the table downstairs. Thank you for texting me, next time call. I will always come. Love you. I hope your sleep was both restful and peaceful. -N”  
_

Signed with a heart. He left the page under Prompto’s glasses, an easy find. Noctis reached back one more time, his hand feeling Prompto’s hair. It wasn’t soft, layered with day old hairspray. Noct didn’t mind, it was a feeling he felt from Prompto’s and his own hair many times before. “Love you, Prom.” Noctis whispered leaning in to kiss the sleeping beauties cheek and finally made for his leave.

 

However…. Noctis stalled.

 

What if the stranger on the phone was a great guy? What if Prompto couldn’t move on because he asked him to endure the wait? Noctis gripped the mini wall looking out from the loft. Prompto was the reason he never felt alone. He didn’t want to become the reason, his best friend stayed alone. Noctis glanced at the bed, checking the sleeping prince never stirred. He picked up the stationary and crumbled it in a tight ball, the pen he used falling to the floor. He thought to pick it up to leave no evidence, but worried his conviction would waive if he stayed a second more. 

 

Noctis kept a vice grip on the piece of paper; leaving the apartment in a rush. He walked past his car and to the communal dumpster a few apartments down. It seemed like such a waste, going out of his way for the small piece of scribbled paper. No one could know. He told Prompto the proposition, if they were still in love, society be damned, he would make everything right. For now? He couldn’t keep giving empty words to him, something to hang himself on and suffer alone. Noct knew he already put his friend through hell the last the years of college. No more.

From his car he texted Prompto, “never heard from you. Guess you found your keys on the coffee table? Take care.” It hurt. It felt good to wake at Prompto’s side, to love him unconditionally. It hurt but at least he could rest assured that night the moon and the sun shared the same beautiful dream. A shame, the sun doesn’t sleep forever: the moon would have to hide once again. 

 

 

Warm rays filled Prompto’s room, his first thought, how much longer till the cold breathe of winter was breathing down their necks? He glanced his phone squinting trying to read the text without his glasses—he paused touching his face. When did he take them off? Oh. He groaned seeing Noct’s face from one of his texts. That’s right, shit! How late had he slept in?! Noctis was the one to take him home last night, he must’ve put him to bed before heading for home. Prompto slipped on the frames and checked the time, it was late but not horrendously. Only eight-thirty. The warm rays were misleading too, it was only getting into the low 80s today. Summer was brief and Fall would end too soon before winter was here. Great for sweaters, bad for nipples chaffing on runs.

 

Yawning and stretching Prompto smiled, damn he felt good after that rest! Maybe he’d even get to bed early tonight. Starting out his day right he changed into his running gear and with Noct’s help, found his keys without a fuss. He slipped his car and house key onto a silicone wrist holder, he’d then jog to his truck and bring it back. Not before popping in and apologizing to the morning manager for leaving one or two deeds undone before he left. Prompto bought them a drink and left a tip, they were cool. Everything continued on track, he got home and showered, completed his morning routine. Ate a decent breakfast while googling sights around campus. He’d started to look at hotspots around Insomnia, but worried he’d be inconveniencing his model too much. 

 

On a whim, he decided to leave early and walk to school. It was long, maybe stupid, but Prompto loved the outdoors. Sure, he loved video games more—but Gladio really opened this world to him. Inspired him to take pictures of nature more. This scenery was always a breeze or in the dark. He ran by the trees, focusing on the pavement ahead in the mornings. He was in a rush to get to the studio before the AM rush, and on the way home it was too dark to see. 

 

He took a selfie over the bridge he always gripped about when running over it. It smelled in the morning, hell it smelled now but it still a beautiful shot. He checked the image and took it again on his phone, sending this one straight to Instagram. He was surprised to get a comment already.

__

_  
DaddioGladio: Really. Leopard print crocks?  
_

The comfortable shoe, not the hole in my plastic slipper crock.

__

_  
ChocoBoii: Jeeeellllyyy  
_

“Bet he and Ignis have matching crocks.” Prompto snickered, checking the photo again. It did look okay right? That wasn’t his super nice way of pointing out a flaw? The capri black jeans were on point. His chain was stylish—thanks Ignis, again thanks to him it was most likely the most expensive thing on him. He worried that may even include his camera. Maybe his long yellow tshirt was too long? Too matchy with his hair? The fabric was thin and soft, maybe not perfect to mess around to take photos in. But that’s why he had a tanktop in his bag if shit got serious. Maybe it had been good to wear the long black cardigan over his shirt, to tone down the yellow. Toping off the look, a thick knit braided head band pushing back his hair into a spikey wave. A little different, but 100% cool. Maybe there was a skull pin in it, making it 102% cool, okay there was. He’d been inspired by how fresh it felt in the morning that he needed to spice it up!

 

 

Immediately after class Prompto sent Zack a text, _“Hey bud! I am so sorry about last night! Thank you so much for your help! I didn’t even think to ask when you get off work : ((((( “_

 

Prompto didn’t have to wait long for a reply, he barely got his cigarette lit when his phone buzzed.

_  
“I have an early as hell class I teach on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so I take an early shift at the gym and guess who is almost done? 8D Meet you at the fountain in 30?”_

_“Hella”  
_

Thirty minutes felt a lot longer sitting and doing nothing than Prompto thought it would. Nervous, he even resorted to lighting another smoke. He knew he should have kept moving, kept busy to keep himself from filling the space with his unhealthy kick. Smokers. Usually a major turn off. His hopes lifted, then fell when he received a text from Talcott and Monica. That’s weird. It was a photograph of the two of them, _“Miss you Prompy. Come see us soon. Take care tonight.”_

 

He stared at the message, perplexed, what the fuck? That was weird. He didn’t know why and certainly didn’t want to know why. Maybe he called them before he reached out to Noct last night? His call log showed nothing. “Huh.” He huffed and held the cigarette away to take a return selfie. “Always. You too.” He murmured as he typed. That was a normal non-comital response, he hoped. His attention was successfully pulled away as a man sat heavily beside him. Still all in black. He was lucky, he didn’t need a hint of eyeliner to make his eyes pop. 

 

“So.” Prompto began, his hands squeezing his phone nervously. “I was thinking we could work around the plaza area? See if anything catches our eyes?”

 

Zack grinned, “Great! You look good, by the way. Yellow is your color, Prom.”

 

Prompto adjusted the shirt with the attention on it. “Yeah? Well I mean, it’s good I guess.” Taking compliments was a struggle, he didn’t want to give away just how much of a struggle it was. “When did you get up for work?” Prompto asked, taking a small first step forward, Zack followed closely.

 

“Around four-thirty, had to drive into the city for it actually. This couple holds a private thing in their basement before work. It’s a sweet deal, get paid extra for housecalls. Then I’m back here by 6:30 for my gym shift,” He glanced at his watched “and here we are at noon-thirty and my day is done.” He lightly taped the back of his hand on Prompto’s shoulder, “no work today?”

 

“None.” He stretched his arms up towards the sky with a grin, “And it’s fucking fantastic. Which honestly, I should have taken Friday off? But the coffee shop needs me more then I guess. Kinda perfect timing though, I needed the sleep.”

 

“Yeah you did,” Zack said shaking his head. “I felt bad just leaving you. I should have marched in, took your place and let you nap.”

 

“Some reason…. I don’t really see you as the barista type.”

 

“I named a bar once.” Zak stuck in there, “Close enough yeah?”

 

“Well it is in the name.” Prompto couldn’t argue with that or their shared laugh over a weak joke. The couple took their time walking about the plaza, “So what’s with the hat?”

 

Zack tapped the black baseball cap with a golden strip under the brim, the words “Golden Saucer” written across the top. “Funny you would ask. Back home, it’s actually a gambling joint. A lot of chocobo racing.”

 

“Choco—Wait is that where you used to race?”

 

“Oh hell no! That place is for the pros, you can make big bucks. I got a hat.” He laughed turning it around backwards on his head. “Thought it’d be a good conversation starter.” He teased, nudging his elbow into Prompto’s side. Before Prompto could get a good reply in, his phone buzzed twice. “Dangit, hold on.” He groaned pulling up the first notification.

 

“Iggy?” It was on his Instagram page:

__

_  
Ignis.s.s.: Glad to see you’re out and about.  
_

That was weird, Prompto’s eyebrows knitted together, looking at the text he sent after the comment on the photo. _“If you need company tonight, I know Noctis and Gladio are occupied, but I would love to make us dinner. How about it?”_

 

“What’s up?” Zack asked stopping beside Prompto, trying not to stare too hard over his shoulder.

 

“Well this is the second awkward text I’ve gotten. I feel like I forgot something, and Specs never forgets anything. So…Yeah. I’ve definitely forgotten something. One sec…” Prompto pulled up his calendar. Guilt lashed out and latched on hard. There were three lines on today’s date. 

 

Coffee: No Work  
Photo: No Work.  
Happy birthday Jared.

 

In six months, his grandpa will have passed away. Today he would have been 85, in six months it will have been five years, since he stopped aging. It didn’t feel that short. It wasn’t. Why would he forget someone’s birthday in just five years? Prompto’s shoulders went rigid. He was the worst of all of them. He forgot his grandpa’s birthday, the man who convinced Prompto how great it was that he was born, when he used to think he’d only been a burden. He quickly flicked his thumb under his eye, “Hey. Zack. I’m sorry, I think I should cancel. Turns out, ya know, I got a thing.” He barely made eye contact, looking back down to the screen. Pretending it held the details of an important event, an excuse to leave.

 

“You do.” Zack agreed softly and put his hand on Prompto’s shoulder.

 

He flinched. “Yeah. I gotta—” he looked around nervous. Who was watching this, the pathetic display of fear? Where could he run? He didn’t get far looking, seeing a woman cover her large, pregnant belly. Prompto didn’t need to ask why she was terrified, he was wearing plain contacts today. Her fear surged the moment they made contact. “Shit.” He hissed pulling his head band down to his neck letting his bangs cover his face. 

 

In a minute flat everything was falling apart. He took a deep breath. He wanted to leave. As he opened his mouth to say goodbye, Prompto tensed feeling a cap fall onto his head. Zack smashed it down and tipped the brim to cover his face, “C’mon.” Zack said without lowering his voice. He took Prompto’s hand in his and the blonde followed. His feet were moving before he could process the moment. Was Zack carting him off and sparing any onlookers?

 

Yeah. That was for the best. His grip weakened, sitting limply in Zack’s hold. First, he ruined Zack’s night, his afternoon, now their friendship. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Prompto gritted out, pushing his chin tight to his chest. Zack never replied, only continued to lead Prompto on. When their pace halted, Zack was standing at the back of a motorcycle. Using a key to first get into the side cargo bag. Neither of them said anything when Zack put a helmet on Prompto’s head in place of the cap. Zack tossed that in the pack and looked over Prompto’s bag. He’d worn one that wrapped around his body, the bag fitted snuggly against his back. Prompto figured, it must have met some approval because he just nodded and locked up his own gym bag with the cap. 

 

Zack sat down first then peered over his shoulder at Prompto, “C’mon Prompto. I’ll get you out of here.”

 

He wasn’t sure how Zack knew, but he wanted to cry out how thankful he was. It wasn’t an embarrassed pull away, but a mercy relocation. He hiked his right leg over the bike and slid in behind his model, Prompto’s hands shakily sat on Zack’s sides. He’d never been on a bike before.

 

“It’ll be okay,” Zack said in a steady voice, he calmly moved Prompto’s hand to wrap around his waist, both of his hands coming together at Zack’s navel. “Just hold on, got it?” 

 

Prompto nodded keeping his eyes shut and head down. The rumble of the motorcycle made him tense. He sat rigid as the air began to whip against his shins and cheeks. Prompto worried if he leaned to far one way or the other, they’d both tumble. His fingertips began to tingle, going numb, his knuckles white from his vice grip.

 

“Prompto,” Zack called out, his voice louder reaching over the wind and rumble. Prompto felt his voice in his chest, was he leaning to close? Fuck. What next?

 

“I’m going to go a bit faster okay? You can lean on me if you get scared.” 

 

Maybe he should have protested but after doing everything else wrong? Silence seemed like then only trustworthy reply.

 

His body grew sore, sitting upright and rigid, Prompto wasn’t sure, but he was confident he spaced out for sometime. When he came to, they were surrounded by trees on an empty, winding road. The sun glittering through the tops. He shifted, leaning against Zack as he finally began to look around, no longer hiding his face behind Zack’s back. The air was crisp, he inhaled, and smelled like Zack.

 

“We’re going to a spot I know, not too much farther” Zack called out. 

 

“Okay,” Prompto replied his hands carefully moving to Zack’s shoulders, afraid if he let go for too long, that’d also cause a tumble. 

 

True to his word Zack pulled over at what looked like an afterthought for a parking spot. It was right off the road, a shoulder made for one or two cars at most to park. A worn trail beaten into the ground through use alone. Prompto didn’t object when Zack took his hand, steading his footing as he lifted of from the bike, then again to lead him along the foreign path. He worried bugs were going to jump him, eat them both alive. But Zack’s composure was infectious. His calmness reached Prompto and he wanted to see where Zack was leading him. Mildly terrifying to trust a near stranger, but he wanted to put his faith in him.

 

Boy was he glad he did. The path led to a small drop off. They climbed-up rocks, Prompto slipping once but Zack caught his hand and pull him close. The top (thankfully) was a smooth layer of rock, overlooking a blue spring. You could see your reflection in it. The clouds, the sky, the trees everything was a perfect mirror. A gentle rippling mirror. 

 

“Whoa.” Prompto breathed sitting on the rock beside Zack, up on his knees.

 

“I know. I found it by accident a while ago.”

 

“The big guy would love this place.” Prompto tugged his head band back up to his hair, sick of the shaggy bangs obscuring his view. 

 

“I’ll show whoever you like. We can come anytime you like.”

 

Prompto nodded and looked at Zack, his smile was soft, patient, and understanding. Maybe that’s why without being asked the truth fell from his lips. “It’s my grandpa’s birthday. I forgot. S’why I have the day off… He’s gone. But,” the day still mattered to him.

 

Zack nodded, “That why you were gonna take off just now?”

 

Prompto nodded.

 

“You know, I doubt he’d want you to celebrate it alone. And,” he fished in his bag, grinning when he found a small packaged dessert he’d bought from the convenience store two nights before, “no birthday is complete without a cake.”

 

Prompto forced a smile, “You don’t have to. That’s awkward.” He folded his hand in his lap, a rigidness returning to him.

 

“Nah, but if you want to split it we’ll have it in a bit.” Instead he pulled out a bottle of water taking a hearty drink. “I still have drinks on my best friend’s birthday. I buy one for me, him, and whatever poor sap sits near me. For the price of the drink they get the pleasure of hearing all about him.” Zack laid back on the stone, looking up at Prompto. “You can buy me a drink later.”

 

Prompto laughed, more from nerves than anything. His heart was tight, his eyes burned. “Nah, c’mon Zack. I’ve already made a mess in front of you, like a million times. Can’t….Do this to you too.”

 

“I would have taken you home if I didn’t want to be here, Prompto.”

 

Silence filled the wait, Prompto debating. He started with a haughty huff, trying to tough it out against the plague like thoughts. “My grandpa took me in because my parents dumped me. I don’t remember them. I like to say the left because they were scared. That they couldn’t fit in, ‘ya know? But I think I was too much. Wasn’t worth it. Jared,” Prompto put his hand over his eyes, unable to tough it out as much as he hoped.

 

“I feel selfish and conceited, but he made me feel like I mattered. Then, when I met Noct and I wanted to be a better person, worthy of being his friend. He supported me. Me. A street rat friends with a billionaire. Okay?” he laughed, more earnestly this time.

 

“Then gramps got sick.” Prompto looked at Zack, those blue eyes pulling him in. “I was a shit. I tried taking care of him. Because he took care of me. I wanted to show him, I was going to be there. I. Could handle it.”

 

Prompto stopped, struggling to find his words. “Niffs are a pollution that infects people lives…I don’t know why I thought I could help.” He rubbed his cheeks free of the tears. “My aunt took grandpa to a home. I hated it. Hated _her_ for it. But… I don’t think I could have handle him like that. Alzheimer’s is terrifying.”

 

Prompto didn’t move when Zack sat closer, bringing his knees so close they touched. “When you say that, people are like oh. Okay. They forget things. No Big.” Prompto shook his head, tears pooling again. “it eats away at everything. Slowly. Consuming everything about you. You forget how to shit. How to breathe. You forget that you’re talking to your grandson.” Prompto closed his eyes, 

 

“You forget that you don’t care if someone is from a hell pit and forget that you don’t yell at them, that they’re not monsters. You forget that you loved them, not feared them. Forget not to say, don’t take my boy! Don’t turn him into you. Y-you-” 

 

He was glad Zack took him into his arms, it was easier to cry into his shoulder and hide. Zack rocked Prompto gently and brushed his hand over his back. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “he was sick. You grandpa never meant those things. We all get scared and say scary things. Shh,” he soothed giving the other time to collect himself before gently pushing Prompto back up right. Zack worried coming from a stranger, the words wouldn’t have much weight to them. He just felt, they still rang true.

 

“You’re from Niflheim?” Zack smiled, which Prompto thought was strange. “My ex-boyfriend was from Nibelheim.” 

 

Prompto scrunched his nose, confused, “Nibelheim?” He repeated, wondering if it was a new slur he hadn’t heard.

 

“Other side of the world, babe. I’m actually from an ittty-biiittty town called Gongaga. And I think we have a lot in common.” Zack reached out, taking one of Prompto’s hands holding it softly between both of his. “Why don’t we share secrets?” He winked playfully then withdrew only one hand to point at his brilliant blue eyes.

 

“You’ve noticed them?”

 

Prompto nodded, “Of course. They’re beautiful Zack.”

 

“Yeah, everyone back home used to say that too. Now, I only hear it around here. Now, at home, these eyes mean one thing. SOLDIER. Monster. One look at my eyes and people knew everything about me, or they thought they knew enough to fill in every line.”

 

Prompto laced his fingers with Zack, Astrals. Should he have not called them beautiful? How could anything be called a monster with those eyes.

 

“Your eyes turn red, because of a Niff?” Zack tilted his head, showing his confusion. Right if he wasn’t from here, he only heard comments and news stories about the cleanup. Maybe he didn’t really know what exactly they meant. He never talked to anyone about it, not even directly about it with Noct. He was sure his best friend knew and accepted him (he hoped). It was Prompto that just preferred to pretend it was nothing. Not an ounce apart of him.

 

He coughed, “well. I was born in Niflheim. Part of generation MT. Everyone born before a few years ago, is actually called, an MT. It means…” Prompto eyed Zack a moment searching for any reason to stop and change the subject, he didn’t find anything.

 

“When we were babies our mothers were injected in the womb with the MT gene. It was said, it was the Emperors gene. Generations before him attempted this, and he was the one who perfected it. We all shared his red eyes. Our skin was dull. The water, contaminated with chemicals to bring out the grey. That hadn’t been perfected yet. It made us the same, he said. That we were all like him.” Prompto fell silent, comforted by Zack’s thumb rubbing his skin.

 

“After he had a stroke, they put in a new policy. Began contaminating the water and air with a substance that paralyzed muscles in our faces. People became like walking robots. Trapped. Expressionless. Intimidating with red eyes and colorless skin. They tried bringing the practice into other countries, that’s when Lucis and others sought out the Niffs and intervened. The people showed no rejoice. They literally couldn’t. People questioned, how could you let this happen. How could you be monsters and let children grow up like this? How could you want this to spread?”

 

Prompto gave a dejected smile. “My eyes mean, I’m weak. I’m a monster who let my people rot. It doesn’t matter to them, that my mother had taken me here. They don’t see that, they see the infection waiting to spread. Because that’s what all the Niffs wanted,” Prompto shook his head.

 

Zack leaned closer, his hand touching Prompto’s chin urging him to look up. “I don’t see that.” They stayed sat in silence staring at one another, Zack spoke up again. “You are who you are. You protect your honor of who you are. That is the message you’ll spread. Embrace it. The blue and red. Insomnian and Niflheianin. It’s not about choosing one or the other. Don’t let them reduce you to that.” 

 

“I don’t think,” Prompto tepidly protested, “I can do that yet.”

 

“Not alone. But I think you can get there.” Zack’s hand fell to his shoulder squeezing it before sighing and crossing his arms.

 

“My turn ‘eh? Well. Heya! So. I’m Zack, Soldier First class. Soldier members are the elite of the Shinra army. I joined the military when I was fifteen. It was my dream to protect people. To be a first class soldier, a hero.” 

 

Prompto smiled, he knew this lead was a false security but Zack still seemed so proud of it. He wanted to enjoy that with him. “Hello Zack. Soldier First class. Hero elite.” 

 

The response made Zack grin and he jumped up with a sudden pep in his step, pacing as he walked. “Alright Prom. First thing about Soldier. We have honor. We have pride. And we do as we are told. So. When I got into the ranks, I did everything they asked. Even when they said, get into this Mako Reactor Pod.” 

 

Prompto stared at him with confusion, words he’d never heard before. Mako?

 

“Long story short, Soldiers are souped up on the radiation bled from Gaia. We are manmade warriors. The blue eyes are a pretty side effect. Another side effect? Memory loss.” He stopped pacing, looking down into the spring, watching himself. “When people stare at me in fear, because Soldier had become synonymous with murder I tried to convince them I was different. That’s a lie.” He looked over his shoulder at Prompto. “I don’t remember everything I did. Maybe those people had seen me on the days that are a blank book in my memory.”

 

Zack folded his hands behind his back, pacing. “What I do remember…Is what the doctors said is impossible to be the entire truth. I remember the day that put me in a coma. I was shot three times.” He pointed at his chest, “an explosion took me out. I banged my head pretty good. My best friend, and my idol were with me.”

 

Prompto stood going to put his hand on Zack’s back.

 

“I saw the lifestream, Gaia. I saw Angeal reaching out to me. To move on with him. I felt he was keeping the fire from the explosion away from me. It was a miracle I survived. Because I was staring at my other friend, he walked through the flames. He left a path for me to follow him too.” Zack looked up at the sky, the trees left a wide opening. “They said that was my conscious dealing with life or death. They said they both died on impact, closer to the explosion that I was.” 

 

He turned and wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist, staring him down silently. “I loved him. My best friend. Never worked out. Didn’t get to tell him that before then, that I loved him.” 

 

Prompto put his arms around Zack’s neck, drawing him in, keeping him safe from his memories.

 

“When I woke up from the coma. I learned my boyfriend and girlfriend were in love with each other. That hurt. Everything had moved on while I was asleep. Shrina was dissolving. There were rebel groups popping up trying to destroy what I represented. They just didn’t get, I didn’t stand for the same ideals. So I left. Night terrors and all. I said outties and left Midgar in the dark. I wanted a place where I could breathe fresh air. Not gun smoke. That made everything real again.” 

 

He rubbed Prompto’s back, a smile masking the ghosts of the memories trying to haunt him again, “I bet…. Wondering why I said boyfriend and girlfriend?” They both laughed, letting that lighten the mood. Prompto too embarrassed to nod and admit it, he was thankful Zack could lift the mood with a single phrase. 

 

“What? I loved them both!”

 

“So you were cheating? And upset they hooked up.”

 

“Okay Mr. I had a queer identity crisis, don’t be so harsh.” He flicked Prompto’s nose and tugged on his ear. “We all knew and were all happy.”

 

“Then you had threesomes?”

 

“Dude. Prompto. Have you been under a rock?” Zack playfully tugged the hair band down over his eyes, letting Prompto tug it back up and insist Zack explain. Zack wasn’t actually mad, none of the responses were nothing he hadn’t heard before. He was glad Prompto was apt to listen, to hear him out before passing judgement.

 

“I loved Angeal but he wasn’t the only one. I truly, truly loved those two as well. In addition to be a hero, I’m polyamorous. I need love and I got a lot to give. If I can’t find it all in one person, I don’t think you should leave them. Just be open when you meet the right someone to compliment them. Nobody is perfect, that’s way too much pressure, to be entirely perfect for one person.”

 

“I think you’d be perfect as one.” Prompto said carelessly, smitten with Zack. The sentiment didn’t go unnoticed, leaving Zack with a wide grin. “Yeah? Well not for everyone. In the end, they found more in each other. Though, I heard they split up.” Zack leaned in close, whispering, “Didn’t have the right glue to keep ‘em together, huh?” He laughed and shook his head,

 

“Don’t repeat. Shit that’s bad. You can’t keep score. You can’t put yourself in that position. That’s bad, Prom.”

 

Prompto chuckled and nodded, promising to keep Zack’s omission a secret. “So…You can’t have just one partner then, ever?” It’d been impossible to hide the disappointment, the hint that he’d been hoping something were possible between them.

 

Zack stared, giving Prompto a cheesy grin, “Can I use a joke again? Same joke, little different, just as funny?”

 

Prompto slapped his arm and stepped away holding one of Zack’s hand, “Duh dude. Lay it on me, just take me down to the water.”

 

“Deal.” Zack laced their fingers together, guiding them down a steep path from their ledge to the bank of the spring. Finally, he’d get to say his joke. “It’s a little queerer than that.” Prompto pretended to get ready to shove him in the water for it, but instead smiled,

 

“Explain.”

 

“I-“ Zack fidgeting, swinging their arms as they followed the edge of the bank. “It’s not like I have a set amount of people I have to see? Just because I’m with one person and I’m with that one person for years, doesn’t make me any less poly.” 

 

He lifted squeezed Prompto’s palm, “people think that then, if I find someone else, it’s because I got bored with my current partner and I want to spice things up.” Zack rolled his eyes, “Well. I mean maybe that’s how it works with some people. There’s a lot of love in poly, Prom. We’re going to run into many if’s, ands, and buts.” He teased,

 

“But. I would never force someone else into the poly thing. It would be something we had to work out? I dunno. I wouldn’t want them to change for me, but I don’t want to give up on me either. Or be seen as cheating slut, who fucking uses that word anyways. _Slut._ Shit.” He kissed Prompto’s hand. 

 

“Being comfortable with yourself isn’t a bad thing. Wanting to try new things in a safe way is a good thing, right Prompto?”

 

“Zack,”

 

The black hair beauty froze, panic seizing him. Had he gone too far? This is why his friends told him to stay closeted. People didn’t get it. They didn’t understand not tying yourself to one person.

 

“I’m really glad I met you.”

 

Prompto could see relief wash over him, he turned and picked the blonde up and spun him. He felt light as feather in his grasp. He wondered if this was that mako radiation or the results of Zack’s own physical efforts. Settled back on the floor, Prompto tilted his head. “What? I mean I don’t understand it all, yet. It’s just…I feel that way about myself. Dirty?” He nervously confessed.

 

“I don’t talk about sex with my friends. I’m afraid if one in particular found out what I was like… How much I enjoyed it, that he’d be disappointed in me and the things I’ve done.”

 

“Have you and your partners all been on the same page?”

 

“Totally.”

 

“Then he can go fuck himself if he get’s pissed.” Zack tusseled Prompto’s hair. “And you shouldn’t look down on yourself either. I know saying that won’t fix it right away but. Even if you can’t find the courage to be yourself to the world yet, Prompto. Have pride in who you are.” Zack slid both of his hands onto Prompto’s shoulder, holding him still and holding his gaze.

 

“I am Zack Fair. Soldier first class. I am not a monster. I will protect people. I will love them and be a hero. I’m poly and…Have a weakness for blue eye, sometimes red, blonde guys.” He leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together, he could feel Prompto’s palms starting to sweat. “And you are?”

 

“Prompto Argentum, Niflheim born but also a Lucian trying to figure shit out. I’m quasi dating someone online for emotional support because I need validation. I’m scared admitting that, amongst other things, will run off a sexy mako-eyed black hair guy.” Prompto stuttered and stumbled, but his arms locked Zack in place. This is what he wanted. Maybe it was random and careless, but it felt good leveling with someone. Feeling their smile and warmth, having someone understand and tell you it’s okay.

 

“If he wasn’t bothered, would you be upset if he kissed you? Maybe he knows you’ve had a shitty day and he’s a bit vain, liking to know he fixed things. A hero who really enjoys rewards.”

 

Prompto bit his lip, trying to keep away his smile. “If he wants a prize so badly, he can take it. Could have a catch, with baggage later.”

 

“I,” Zack smirked moving an arm to flex, “can carry it.”

 

Prompto wasn’t sure about that, though now wasn’t the time to argue. He brought Zack’s face down, meeting him for a soft kiss. Their mouths rolling easily together, tongues naturally slipping in to explore. They didn’t bump noses or gnash teeth. It was a pleasant feeling filling Prompto up from his toes up. He still felt a little wrong, being with Noctis over the weekend, Ardyn, and now planted in another kiss. His lips stalled and he took a shaky breath. This was wrong. He was wrong.

 

“Hey, shhh,” Zack tugged Prompto close. “I’m on your side, okay?” He cupped the side of Prompto’s head and kissed his cheek. “I know, we’re just getting to know each other here. But I’ve never told anyone about Soldier here, Prom. Whatever is going on, I want to help. I see you and…” he sighed. “Maybe it’s wrong, but I see Cloud and Areith in you. The moment I saw those flowers in that picture, I had to see who took them. Then. Then I saw you and you took my breath away. Maybe it’s biased but,”

 

Prompto rapidly shook his head, nervously laughing then nodded. “I. Have the same issue.” It was all to easy too think of Noctis looking at him, they were different but—He could see it.

 

Zack, the boy wonder who had a response for everything, smiled, now flexing both arms. He wouldn’t let this tie either of them down. “Okay, we both have issues and baggage. I got two arms, chocobro. We can take it slow and figure this out.”

 

“We got four?” He asked with a sheepishly laugh, flexing what he had as well. 

 

Zack howled, “hell yeah! Un. Stoppable.” Zack tossed his arms back around Prompto hugging him close to his chest, speaking into his ear “Heya. Before we head back, you wanna try to go find some good shots?”

 

There it was. The weakness in his knees he felt, the same when Noct had whispered into his ear. While feeling their voices boom in their chest. Zack’s voice was hardly a whisper, it was like an excited firecracker, the hiss of the wick burning, Prompto waiting for the bang. It made him uneasy and anxious in the same breath. 

 

“Yeah,” he managed. 

 

“I’ll get your cam, Prom.” Zack bounded effortlessly back up the side of the overhang where they had been sitting. Watching him from below, Prompto wasn’t sure what to make of the situation or what was going to happen next. He knew however he wasn’t wrong to trust him. That man; He was definitely a hero. His hero.

  
Maybe he could save the part of him that was losing Noctis?  
Maybe, he was the cure for Noctis.  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, sorry for the delay. I just had one of those ‘buuuuuuuuuuuuuuh is this chapter really okay’ moments. I enjoy it, but then panic worrying if other people will. So… Just gonna keep doing what I’ve been doing…. Doing what I want and hope someone else enjoys. Lol  
>  Of course there are still things I'm like ah, I could write this part better etc etc, i'll hopefully get to that point sooner or later. Right now still mostly focusing on completing the fic. Which on my end i'm on chapter twenty and will hopefully be wrapping it up soon~~  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> _Please comment, give kudos, subscribe, & enjoy? _  
> 


	10. Under the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Good thing I’m not a villain this year, batsy.” Prompto bit Noct’s lips, rolling against him again. Noctis couldn’t stop the sound that spilled from his lips. Prompto was bad. So bad it hurt. Being a hero, the blonde did have mercy and moved from Noct’s heated lap._   
>    
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>  another chapter I’ve been looking forward to posting. :)
> 
> Glad to see the response to Zack has been positive! Promptis fans don’t fret, this is a Promptis fic at heart! But Zack and Prom’s relationship plays an important role to get us to where we need to be.

  
  
  
  
__

_10._  
  
  


Hard to believe Prompto was going into his final week of the short summer photography class. The third week had been hell however, the icing on the cake had been a decent reward. He kissed Zack and made plans to actually do a photoshoot with him over the weekend, his project was due Thursday. Thursday and Friday would be the end of it all. Review, final touches, and goodbyes. Prompto was thankful for it, so much so he was even in the office on a Sunday. Using a proper darkroom to develop the photos he’d taken on traditional film. Zack had been a peach, helping Prompto tote around his equipment when he’d been unable to decide what would look best.

 

“Now that, is art.”

 

Prompto screamed, dropping a clothes pin back into the pan full of chemicals and liquid. “Holy-Shit.” He gasped, his hand gripped his chest. “Shiva, Aranea. What the fuck?”

 

The woman laughed, pushing out her chest proud. “Well if children didn’t listen to music so loud maybe you would have heard the creepers,” she danced her fingernails up his side, “Creeping.”

 

“We have a PA system, ‘Nea. What is the point of it, if we never use it?”

 

“Cor hasn’t always made sensible decisions.” She placed a hand to his shoulder, hovering to stare at the photographs. “I saw the one you had pulled up on your computer. That one is my favorite, but—” She pointed at a piece on the end. “May be a competitor for it. I would use some of these in the gallery Prompto. You’ve really out done yourself, kiddo.”

 

He was glad the room hard a dark red glow, she couldn’t see his blush. She also couldn’t see how glad he was to hear her praise his work, it was thanks to Zack really. He was the photogenic one. Prompto doubted any of the photos with him had actually turned out bad. 

 

“Have you eaten?” Aranea asked pausing at the round black out door, it prevented any light from ever sneaking in. Prompto shook his head, he’d been busy with the photos, hadn’t even noticed his stomach grumbling. “I’ll give you ten minutes. Leave them up to dry and let’s go get dinner, my treat.”

 

It would have been politer to decline, wait for her to offer again, a standard game for any decent person to play. Prompto lost every time, with her. Now only having ten minutes? He didn’t bother and jumped straight to cleaning up and reading himself for the dinner date. 

 

Aranea locked up behind them both, Prompto followed her in his truck to a bar and restaurant in the upper part of town, Maahgo’s. The outside was simple, going inside filled you with warmth and hunger. It was a high scale joint, but relaxing enough Prompto didn’t feel out of place in his ripped-up jeans. Before they could be seated, Prompto did a double take looking at the bar. 

 

“Iggy?” He asked softly and reached out, touching Aranea’s back. “Hey, ‘Nea? This may be rude, but can I catch up?” He nodded to Ignis sitting alone at the bar, staring at the bottom of his glass. Aranea had half the mind to join him. She chatted with him, organizing events and the photography needed. In her opinion Ignis was a great guy,

 

“I’ll leave this to you then.” She went on towards the back of the restaurant for a table of one, not before warning him, “Don’t expect me to pick up your bill now, kid.”

 

The thought was concerning, knowing he shouldn’t be wine and dining here, but what could you do?

 

“Iggy?” Prompto asked walking behind an empty chair beside the silent man. He looked surprised to see him. That was fair. Prompto smiled and motioned to the empty seat, “Can I sit? I can go, I just happened to be-“

 

“No. Hardly. Please.” Ignis barely scooted his drink to the right, signaling there was plenty of room. Prompto joined him giving the bartender a weak smile when given the menu. No prices were listed. _Greeaaat._

 

As if Ignis could sense Prompto’s fear, he picked up his drink and leaned to look over the menu again. “If you’re looking for just a drink, I find the peach Bellini to be suitable for your taste. Most likely you drove here, I assume you’ll be having a meal?”

 

Prompto wasn’t sure what to say, should he be honest? Yes. Damned he needed to be. The ease of talking with Zack lately had spoiled him to the core. “Aranea invited me to dinner, I saw you and-“

 

“Prompto. Did you abandon your guest?”

 

“Specs--.” He frowned, “Ig. I haven’t been around you guys as much.” Noctis had always been the friend that linked them. He couldn’t count how many times he worried that was the only reason Gladio and Ignis tolerated him. The couple, Prompto felt however, had proven more than enough times he was more than that. Still, the feeling never died and only festered inside. “I don’t know if something is up or what.”

 

“Weskham.” Ignis signaled the bartender with a gloved hand. “If it wouldn’t be too much trouble I’ll have my order sent to a table, I’ll be dining with this gentleman. He’ll have one peach Bellini, seeing as he’ll be driving, could I bother you to keep your hand light on the alcohol?” The pair smiled at each other, the bartender nodding. “And he’ll have a spinach and feta pie.” Prompto nodded rapidly at Iggy when give an expression asking for approval. “I’ll have it all on my tab.”

 

“Ah, dude, c’mon.” Prompto whined, his cheeks glowing red from embarrassment.

 

“I’ll also pay for the woman whom just walked in. I seemed to have taken her date.” Ignis stood, taking his light jacket from the back of his chair heading to an emptier area of the restaurant. Prompto was glad they missed the dinner rush, that would have been a bit much to see every sort of clientele they served. When they sat, Prompto was on the edge of his seat, knees bouncing.

 

“Weskham is an excellent bartender. Next time we’ll stay near the counter.” Ignis promised, then thanked the waiter who delivered their drinks. 

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink alone, Iggy.” Prompto confessed, thinking more than being in an upscale restaurant, bailing on a friend’s dinner, this is what upset him most. Ignis alone and drinking. “Everything okay, you and Gladio?”

 

Ignis’s lips tugged up in a smile, “all couples have their quarrels.” He mused, taking a small sip of his drink. “Might I confide in you Prompto?”

 

Prompto took a drink of his own, unsure why Ignis would turn to him for any advice. He had troubles as it was giving advice he’d given himself or gotten from others. “Of course. But I thought it was going to take more prying than this, honestly.”

 

Ignis shook his head with a small lift of his shoulder. “It will come out sooner than later and the only person I’ve shared with is Gladio. We’re at sorts with the idea.”

 

“Oh,” Prompto leaned forward, his feet hooking on the legs of his chair. “Well I’m all ears buddy.” He took another drink preparing himself for whatever it could be that managed to wedge itself between the likes of them.

 

“I’m thinking of quitting my job.”

 

Oh.

 

The champagne dribbled down Prompto’s chin, he tried to hide the small splurt, but his wide eyes still gave away his shock. Prompto apologized as Ignis handed him the fabric napkin, a deep jade green. He first dabbed his lips and chin, then the table, biding his time. _Quit?_ Like quit working for Noctis Caelum, for _Regis_ Caelum?

 

Ignis smiled not bothered by Prompto’s shock, “It’s quite alright.” He said, waiving off the blonde’s apology. It was a big thing to drop and at such a sensitive time. “I don’t think it’d be soon, which I’ve made clear with Gladiolus.”

 

“So everything okay with you and Noct then?” Prompto pried, worried he had missed something big.

 

“Goodness of course. We’ve been working together better than ever. Actually, he’s grown up well beyond my expectations. Because of it, I’m actually inspired.”

 

“Inspired?” Prompto repeated, nursing his drink. A piano played gently in the back, he was curious to see who was playing. Never actually having been to a restaurant with a live pianist, but saved that curiosity for another time.

 

“Noctis, he’s found a dream. He was so against this path, so unsure. Now he shares a vision with his father. He’s thinking about what he can do next.” Ignis tapped his thumb on the table, “as did I.”

 

Prompto hesitated, “What are you thinking about, Iggy?” His position with the Caelum’s had been all he’d ever seen. Other than cooking and ‘moming’ Noctis, he couldn’t picture him as anything else.

 

“My own restaurant.”

 

An image flashed in front of Prompto’s eyes, clear as day. Ignis directing a kitchen full of chefs, greeting high end patrons. Personally taste testing everything, give himself four stars if he didn’t think it was up to his own standards. “Gladio said no?” Prompto was shocked, it made perfect sense! Sad he’d leave Noctis side, but that was a match made in heaven; suddenly it was appalling it hadn’t left sooner.

 

“Heaven’s no. He was rather excited for the venture.”

 

Prompto made a face, “I thought you were in a tiff with him.”

 

“I am.” Ignis lifted an eyebrow, watching Prompto as he drank from his glass.

 

“Stop being smart.” Prompto lightly kicked his foot against Ignis’s shin, “if this is some stupid married couple fight, I mean I know you’re not married. Yet. I mean it makes sense if you’re going to get married. Not that you have to. Because marriage causes problems, I mean you know, Noct.”

 

“Prompto.” Ignis cut him off and looked at his drink, “did you have a sip too many?” He teased with a steady smirk.

 

“What? Specs! No. I just, we never actually talk about you and Gladio being a set thing. So I didn’t know if it was weird to talk about….The big M. But, okay, what’s-“he pulled back his shoulders and lifted his nose, trying to mock Ignis “ _‘Got you in sorts_ ’”. 

 

“I asked Gladiolus to quit as well.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yes.” Ignis finished off his drink, sliding it to the edge of the table. “Nothing is at the fault of Noct, it’s selfish really.” He tapped his finger on the table. Prompto stared at Ignis, watching his forehead crease with concern. Ignis wasn’t watching him; focused only on the tip of his finger,

 

“As long as I’ve been with Noct, I’ve also been with Gladio…I can’t imagine not working at his side, to be frank. Maybe a restaurant would be too close to work together. Maybe he is right to be nervous.”

 

Prompto reached forward, setting his hand on Ignis’s, “I don’t think it’s bad to be afraid to miss him? But it’d been even worse to hesitate on this because of that. He’ll be there for you. Hell I’ll come work for you, Specs. You should do it. Damn Iggy, I’m blown away you haven’t! Why have none of us thought of it? Maybe we just wanted you to ourselves.”

 

“Perhaps.” Ignis agreed with a nervous sigh. “I am not sure how I will break the news to Noctis, or Regis for that matter. I’ve never imagined myself to be in this position.”

 

Prompto squeezed his hand, he was scared of the change. That Iggy would get swept away in a new world. That without Noct, he wouldn’t be welcomed. “Would you really let me come work for you?” His voice was quiet, maybe he didn’t want to hear what Ignis had to say.

 

His hand flinched when Ignis pulled his out. Prompto fidgeted with his other sleeve under the table. This was it. Here it comes.

 

Warmth covered his hand, Ignis putting his hand over Prompto’s. “I would hire you full time if you didn’t already work two jobs. I only expect for you to leave the coffee shop.” He patted his wrist, “Prompto, honestly I think I could use your help. You’ve worked in the service industry for many years. Briefly as a waiter, before the convenience store as I recall.”

 

A job Prompto had worked for one month, more mistakes he could count. After a miserable day, ending with him spilling a plate of food in a customer’s lap—he quit. Jared made him call in and apologize, ask if he should come back to give a proper two weeks’ notice. No one was taken back when they declined,

 

“I prefer _not_ to recall that actually.”

 

Ignis chuckled, “my point Prompto. You have a valuable experience that I hope you can share with me. I know you’re a vital member of the café.” He pulled his hand away, only to make room for their food. The topic diverted briefly but came full circle again. “Prompto,” Ignis said, dabbing his mouth with a napkin. “Would you mind giving me time before mentioning this to Noctis? He’s already worn thin on situations that he finds…. Uncomfortable.”

 

“Yeah, Ig.” Prompto rolled the neck of his fork in between his fingers. “How is Noct? We talk, don’t get me wrong, I just. I know I’m not getting the whole story.” He wasn’t in the heart of events like both Ignis and Gladio were. He was an onlooker to this world, getting hearsay from his friends. And well worded truths from Noctis.

 

“As well as you might except. He takes this position seriously. In dire need of a friend.” Ignis looked at Prompto over the top of his glasses. “I heard of your arrangement. I think it’s childish but, I cannot offer a better alternative which would yield similar results.” He gave Prompto a soft, apologetic smile. 

 

“I know, I know. “Prompto downed the rest of his drink, he hardly felt any booze. Better for the drive home he assumed. “Did you walk here, Ig?”

 

Ignis nodded, “but that isn’t an invitation to leave. We have plenty more to talk about. There’s also dessert once we finish this course.”

 

 

Dessert was beyond good, it melted on Prompto’s tongue, he wanted seconds (without having to put in the extra time in a run).

 

Ignis stacked their plates together, setting them to the side of the table. He pushed Prompto’s second glass of water closer to him, encouraging him to drink more. “Miss Highwind tells me you’re to put on a gallery?”

 

“All of us,” Prompto corrected, sipping the water through his straw. “But they have been weirdly, pushy on me about it. I guess since I was still fairly new the last time we did this.” He was nervous to be in the spotlight with Cor. To have his vision compared to someone as legendary as him. “I was hoping to borrow Gladio again.”

 

“We have a copy of that famous picture in our bedroom, you know.”

 

“Aw Specs, I don’t know if I’m flattered or disturbed.” Prompto flushed, hiding his face behind the sleeve of his shirt. “I want to take an updated one of that.”

 

“As long as you give me a copy.”

 

“Iggy?” Prompto could see the tiredness weighing down on his eyes, he had been feeling that everyday for the past three weeks. “Why did you come drinking alone?”

 

Ignis folded his glasses, setting them in his pocket. “Gladiolus believes we should tell Noctis now. That we all remain on the same page.”

 

“Seems like advice you’d give, Ig…”

 

Ignis sighed. “We want to protect those we love Prompto. Even if we sacrifice our own character for it.”

 

Prompto stood from his chair and rounded the table to Ignis’s side. He’d already paid their tab, so, “Can I give you a ride home?” He wore the face of a man, tired and lonely. Desperate to get in bed by his lover and pillar of support. Prompto recognized that need and wanted to help Ignis fulfil it. To make up for their argument, Gladio was probably a nervous stubborn wreck, waiting it out.

 

Ignis put an arm around Prompto’s shoulder, nodding. “If you wouldn’t mind leading the way.” 

 

“Iggy?” Prompto began again, something else eating away at his heart. Ignis didn’t looked perturbed by the question, waiting patiently for Prompto to carry on. “I’m sorry I didn’t reply last week. I forgot what day it was, I got real messed up…” He looked down with a sigh, when he looked up, he was smiling. “Someone helped cheer me up though. I got distracted and forgot to turn down dinner with you.”

 

Ignis pulled Prompto in for a hug, “As much as I like to call today making up for it. I’d much prefer to make you a homecooked meal. You’ll visit in the near future?”

 

“Without a doubt.” 

 

 

 

Gladio tried inviting Prompto in, he declined several times and ducked twice to avoid getting pulled in. He really would love to stay (really, he would), but Ignis needed the moment alone. Now was not the near future he’d been thinking of.

 

First thing he got home? Prompto tucked himself into a warm bath. When was the last time he’d sat and soaked? Hell if he knew. He just needed a moment to take it all in. Ignis was going to leave the Caelum circle and invest in his own business. Noctis wasn’t only losing his coworker, but something of a father figure. Ignis taught him right from wrong, had the sex talk with Noct, bought him fresh bread for his first hangover. Prompto had seen it all. True, Ignis wasn’t leaving Noct’s life—but he knew Noct. That would wash over him in one tone, desertion. 

 

Prompto sank into the water, wondering, would he though?

 

Noctis had changed. On a deeper level he didn’t care to admit. There was a level of maturity that Prompto had yet to come face to face with. Prompto was his best friend, his playmate, Noctis reserved for him the side the rest of the world didn’t want to see. It had been comforting, now Prompto worried if it wasn’t enough. Why be with him, who could barely handle work and a short class, when there was someone like Luna? A volunteering, hardworking, and beautiful woman. 

 

He leaned over the side of the tub, drying his hand on his towel; he picked up his phone. Prompto fiddled and posed, finally, taking a quick selfie. He hesitated, but sent the image to three different persons. The image only showed his stomach to just below his eyes, his fingers flashing a peace sign. A rubber ducky chocobo perched on his shoulder.

 

Zack was the first to reply, an image of him in a different baseball cap, this one with a red brim, and red embroidery of the wordless “loveless”. Ironic, for someone like Zack. He was in front of a mirror in the gym, a bar in front of his feet. Prompto zoomed in on the photo, Zack’s phone had a great camera. He could see the sweat soaking through his shirt, beading around his hairline and neck. His muscles were practically screaming in the picture. Prompto could get used to seeing photographs like that.

 

Ardyn didn’t reply. It wasn’t like him, but Prompto wouldn’t call it unusual either. Despite his snarky personality, he was dedicated to the job as much as the Caelum’s. By the time he got out of the bathroom, a robe around his waist, another reply popped on his screen—  
__

__

_“you have a message – kupo!”_

_Ragtcon114: Why are you bathing when the batman is on  
_

Prompt sat on his couch, still only in his towel, grinning. Really Noct?

__

__

_QS_ChoCoBoi: the batman_

_Ragtcon114: the batman._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: which batman?_

_Ragtcon114: best batman_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Dark Knight?_

_Ragtcon114: the only batman_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: you’re a fucking nerd dude_

_Ragtcon114: you wouldn’t say that if you knew_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: that you’re batman?_

_Ragtcon114: …._

_Ragtcon114: WHERE’S PROMPTO?!_

_Ragtcon114: lol luv that part_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: welllll prompto can be right there, dude! ;D_

_Ragtcon114: you just took a bath_

_Ragtcon114: but if you wanna watch batman together, I can come over  
_

Prompto sat up, rereading the messages. Was he missing something here? Was Noctis drunk too? He didn’t want to ask but hell, okay?

__

__

_QS_ChoCoBoi: of course, room on my couch for two?_

_Ragtcon114: it’s not too late. You don’t work at the coffee shop tonight?_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: nope. Got lucky!!!! You coming over?_

_Ragtcon114: to watch batman_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: I love batman_

_Ragtcon114: I’M BATMAN.  
_

Prompto laughed, holding his phone to his chest. Alright, so he walked right into that one. Noctis was an idiot. Maybe he was fine with being apart from the world, seeing his friend be a goofball. He lost a lot of years of his childhood, Prompto gave his youth back to him. What was wrong with that?

 

__

__

_QS_ChoCoBoi: If you hurry it up maybe we can watch two batmans_

_Ragtcon114: Already got my shoes on. See you in about 35_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: use your key to get in dude, I’m lazy af  
_

There was an embarrassing groan when Prompto had to force himself to his feet to find his chocobo sleepers and slouchy tanktop. He rolled out his futon mattress in front of his couch, a gift from Ignis for guests. _Or sleepovers,_ Prompto proudly reasoned. He then propped up the couch cushions against the front of the couch. A pile of blankets laid out neatly forming the perfect pallet. If Noct had left on time, Prompto hoped he had, by the time the popcorn finished popping it’d be done just after Noctis arrived.

 

Waiting, Prompto rubbed smudges from his glasses, worry trickling down his spine. Was Noctis okay? He hadn’t been impulsive like this since his second year of college. Before everything changed. He brought up Zack’s chat on MogNet (where they often chatted through texts). 

__

__

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Zack, sorry to bother when you’re working out. I just wanted to let you know Noctis is coming over tonight. I am like 1000% positive nothing is going to happen. We’re gonna watch batman! I’m a little worried….He hasn’t done something impulsive and fun like this in a while. Lol. I hope everything is okay. See you for lunch tomorrow!  
_

Communication was key. He and Zack weren’t anything, he didn’t think. But they had been talking, a lot. Prompto still learning to wrap his head around the poly lifestyle. At times it made perfect sense, he could get it, then shyly follow up with a, “but I feel like….It’d be cheating.” Zack would kiss him with a sigh and a laugh. They were working it out. Wanting to meet Zack head on, it only felt right to let him know Noctis was going to be at his apartment late.

__

__

_Hero_n_Black: You’re so fucking sweet, java. You got me jiven. >B3 <3 <3 Behave…or NOCT! LOL. Ps Prom-pom. You want to go on a date Wednesday? Between work 1 and 2, I can get there first and order for you. <3 I’ve been wanting to show you a great vegan place. You were wanting to start eating less meat right? Has a great vibe, babe. My treat?  
_

Prompto laughed, his giggles continuing as the door opened, shut, and locked.

 

“Prompto? What’s got you all worked up?” Noctis asked, kicking his shoes off at the door, also already in his pajamas. “Got the whole place set up?” Noct, moved like he lived there. He got himself a glass of water, turned out the overhead lights. Flicked on the dim corner lap that Prompto had put a red bulb in. He went back to the kitchenette, dumping the popcorn into a large bowl, a moment of relief shedding over him he’d gotten to this first. Prompto would have just left the popcorn to eat from the bag, getting their hands messy with butter from the bag. 

 

Noctis noticed the phone in Prompto’s hand, he was smiling, eagerly typing back. Noct knew he didn’t have the right to try and peak, to even wonder who made Prompto bite his lip in excitement. _Must be the stranger._

 

_A date?! A real date?_ He wished he could take the night off at the shop. His throat was itchy anyhow. See, a total reason to take off! Prompto knew he couldn’t, they had him booked all week; ironically he’d been booked all four weeks, due to summer classes. There were tourists in the city and students on campus, their co-workers were home for the break or out on vacation. Prompto working every night had been a must. Sure didn’t feel like part time, but maybe he’d be able to get a new camera. One like he used in the office.

__

__

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Yes and yes. That sounds great! You know, next week things will be settling down for me. I won’t be working every night. If you’re free then maybe I can treat you to a date? We’ll order together._

__

Was it too soon to already want a second date? He almost asked himself aloud, stopping when a bit of popcorn hit him on the nose. “Naaaaahhcctt,” Prompto whined dropping his phone to the side. He ate the piece in lieu of retrieving the cell, to see if Zack was excited as he was.

 

“Yeah dude, c’mon. You said you wanted to watch the batmans.” Of course he did, Prompto succumbed to the guilt. Zack knew he was busy tonight, he’d be forgiven for not replying. He was still at the gym anyhow.

 

“Well get it on,” Prompto said snuggling back into the cushions, scooting closer to Noct’s side. When he sat back, Noct put his arm around the seats of the couch, behind Prompto. The popcorn bowl nestled between the two of them. “I have avocado.”

“You’re nasty.”

 

“it’s—”

 

“ ‘Ya Nasty.” Noctis replied pushing a popple into Prompto’s mouth, ending that. He smiled, his finger lingered on Prompto’s lips. Even if the room was dimly lit he could see those cheeks flush for him. _Ha._ Noctis thought haughtily, recalling the video, The stranger had only made him smile. 

 

Prompto licked Noct’s finger, tasting the salt and butter. Noctis clicked his tongue, and shoved Prompto playfully, and returned his hand back to the bowl. After eating one piece, Prompto saw the tip of his finger linger in his mouth, tasting Prompto. Lust pooled in the pit of his stomach. It really felt like they were teenagers again; cuddled in Noctis’s room. Prompto thirsting endlessly for his best friend, just this time, he wasn’t worried if his friend would hate him for being gay. Now he was worried what line was okay to cross and when. Prompto refrained from making any lewd comments. Sexual tension aside, he enjoyed Noctis being a dork. People called him up tight and stuffy, an emo stoic boy. Well, they didn’t see them together.

 

“You’re staring,” Noctis said without looking away from the screen.

 

Embarrassed, Prompto laughed, now watching his fingers picking at the comforter, wishing he’d thought to put on a hoodie. Noct made him nervous, after all this time he was most self-conscious around him. 

 

“Didn’t have to stop, I just-- I mean there is batman.” Noct’s finger touched the bare skin on Prompto’s shoulder and then he pointed at the screen. Prompto followed his guide, looking at the TV instead. He fell into its trance, both boys memorized by the performance. Seeing it before, they allowed themselves to be outwardly on all their reactions. Even those that were over the top. Noct at one point on his knees, pushing his hand towards the TV. “Go Bruce. Go! GO!” 

 

Prompto hopped up behind him, grabbing Noct’s shoulders tightly. “He isn’t gonna make it dude! We’re fucked, we’re so fucking fucked!”

 

“He’s the Batman, Prompto! We got this!” They then howled in defeat when Bruce Wayne was knocked down. Falling exasperated against the couch, they gave each other dejected looks. “How did we ever see this movie for the first time,” Noctis chuckled, lowly. 

 

Prompto loved that sound, when Noctis voice got deeper. “I dunno buddy. But I bet if we look back at the screen, in like two minutes, he’ll be okay.” Till then? Prompto snuggled the side of his face into the couch, watching Noctis for now.

 

Noct mirrored the action, then reached over to brush Prompto’s bangs from his face. “You sure you don’t want to go to bed? You look off, Prom.” His thumb stroked the corner of his eyes, Prompto noticed his thumb now had a ring as well.

“A little off color too.”

 

Prompt swallowed. Fuck, His emotions were running high but he didn’t think it’d be enough for his body chemicals to stir that up.

 

“Like,” Noctis quickly followed up, “you’re too pale.” His hand settled on his forehead feeling for a fever, Prompto closed his eyes. Memorizing the touch. “Not sick,” Noctis concluded, brushing his hand over Prompto’s hair again.

 

“I’m fine,” Prompto purred, he wasn’t lying. Right now he was on top of the moon—or right beside it. “What about you?” Prompto kept still, afraid any movement would scare off Noctis’s hand.

 

“Me?” Noct asked, his hand pausing in Prompto’s mane. “What do you mean?”

 

It was awkward, but it was obvious. “You’re in a really good mood. Not that’s bad, just that…we haven’t done this in a while.”

 

Noct’s hand settled on Prompto’s hip, he understood exactly what his friend meant. “I know. But. I’ve been able to be myself again. Not trying to do work and school. I can just focus on who I am.” Noctis, who happened to be following at his dads heals, readying himself for when he took over completely. It was almost every part of him. He finally learned to communicate and process his dreams, desires, and path. With the exception of the piece at the very center of the puzzle. “I’m not weighed down by paranoia of not being enough anymore.”

 

Prompto’s eyes shifted focus, not sure how to take that. Did that mean he wasn’t afraid of being found out any longer, because Prompto had been put on the back burner? 

 

Noctis, as if he sensed Prompto’s worries, pressed their forehead’s together. “I know where everything is at in my life, even if I can’t have it all at the moment.” His thumb rubbed Prompto’s hips. “Doesn’t mean I have to be entirely without your company. We can be friends still, right Prom?” Noct knew it was painful to shut away the parts of them that wanted to touch more, to kiss. They had to endure it. “This is nice too, isn’t it?”

 

Prompto nodded, it wasn’t nice. It was torture. “Yeah pal,” He smiled, his hand moving to cup Noct’s jaw. Astrals he could kiss him right here and now. “Batman is about to fuck someone’s shit up.”

 

He had to stop before he did. Noct looked like he appreciated it, smiling sadly before looking back to the TV. When the movie finished, he put on the second, both of their favorites of the trilogy. 

 

“Noct,”

 

“Hm?” Noctis asked settled back against the couch putting his arm back around Prompto. Their thighs burned as they touched each other. Prompto wanted to lay his head on Noct’s shoulder, maybe he’d try when he was falling asleep. A calculated move, but he deserved something.

 

“Remember when you were Batman for Halloween?”

 

“Remember how you refused to be Robin?”

 

“Dude! I wanted to be Spiderman.”

 

“You were Spiderman, not even part of the same universe Prom.” Noct had a playful bitterness to his voice. A long-held (loving) grudge.

 

“Okay okay, we didn’t match that year. But we totally rocked it, best super heroes on the block. I mean no one even knew it was you.”

 

Noctis smiled at that memory, his hand started stroking Prompto’s shoulder again, lost in fond thoughts.

 

__

__

_+  
_

__

 

This was a horrible idea.

_Noct stared himself in the full-length mirror in Cindy’s bathroom. He, Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis arrived at the girl’s house two hours early. It was the end of Insomnia’s parade of kings. In ancient times it was said the whole city wore masks. A commoner could be dancing with a king, a royal guard, and no one would know who their partner was. Many people, even today, kept their costumes a closely guarded secret. Workers had been fired from jobs for disclosing what a costumer was purchasing. Even after the parade, no one found it strange if you didn’t reveal your mask of choice. True, bad things happened, with the promise of anonymity there was always someone who tried to take advantage of the situation. Most persons, tended to enjoy the liberation of it. Noctis included._

_This year he worried having his mouth exposed, but who would recognize that? The only people who might, already knew his costume. It was still hard, submerging himself in one of Cindy’s parties. Cid was gone, in the heart of the city, working on sight for parade floats. He promised Cindy it was a great job opportunity, she lied saying she wasn’t ‘feelin quiet right.’ Noctis laughed, yeah, sure. She’d already been telling their entire school that this was going to be the best parade in town._

_She paid off Gladio and Ignis to keep their mouths shut, bribing Gladio to purchase booze for the shindig. Ignis hadn’t approved but caved when she said, either they drink safe and sound here, or they were finding one of the bon fires (notorious for getting busted by the city glaive year after year). Safe at her house, it was nice. All his friends were here, he sighed, hanging his head between his legs while sitting on the lid of the toilet. It was just going to be very loud. And this year, his best friend had kept his costume a surprise. That sucked…_

_Last year they were assassins together, the year before that, the dressed as glaviesmen, the city cops. Having Prompto as a real friend finally brought meaning to his high school career. Hell, he was here at a party wasn’t he? He wondered if they had been friends in elementary school and middle, would they have all been this fun? And exhausting._

_Noct splashed water on his face, finally leaving the bathroom. Walking past Cindy’s room he saw all the dress bags laid out on her bed. Why did Prompto want to keep it a secret? Unless he was surprising him by actually being Robin, this was pointless. Noct drummed his fingers against the door frame, standing under the lintel, damn near saying fuck it and finding out for himself. Who was Prompto being?_

_His friend even said, the moment Noct saw him, he’d know. How he was going to know? This again, Noctis grinned, maybe he would. Because unless they changed when people already started arriving, there was only four of them! “Prompto.” Noct called stepping into the kitchen, abandoning the thought of peeking into his friend’s bag. Even though he paid for the damn thing… “Aren’t you going to get dressed?”_

_“Later dude. I’m helping Iggy prepare snacks.” Prompto casually passed off Noct’s chance to get an early peak._

_“A vegetable tray?” Noct picked up a carrot, scrunching his nose at it. He started to put it back on the tray, flinching when a hand whapped him on the back of the head._

_“Now hold it right there, sugar! In paw’s house, you eat what you see. And babe you’ve done gone and touched.” Cindy put her hands on her hips, already half in her costume. She wouldn’t be hard to guess, wearing a speed racer outfit. The blue top cut lower than any Speed Racer Noct had ever seen. He groaned, holding onto the carrot. Stuck with it._

_“Isn’t she cute?” Prompto called over his shoulder, “wait till you see with the helmet!”_

_Glasses clanked while Gladio took beers from a case, into the plastic tub Cindy had filled with ice, sodas, and winecoolers. “She’s something.” He sighed, looking at the two coolers and tub, it was embarrassing he’d be conned into this by a teenager. Whatever. It was easier to keep an eye on the kids. Noct wasn’t much of a drinker anyhow. The rest weren’t really his concern._

_“Prompto, I’ve got this. Why don’t you see that the speakers are properly working?” Ignis suggested, finishing up the last of the finger foods. Prompto practically skipped into the living room, plugging in Cindy’s MP3 player, he swiped through song after song. Noctis sighed,_

_“it’s just to test it Prompto. Play something.”_

_“The first song has to be perfect, Noct.” Prompto waived him off, grinning once he found it. Noctis didn’t recognize it, but liked the way it made Prompto started moving. Noct played with his phone, trying not to be obvious about how he was watching Prompto swing his hips. It didn’t seem to work, Prompto caught his eye and prowled over, singing. “Starships. Were meant to fly,” He took Noct’s phone, pocketing it and took Noct’s hand pulling him closer. When the beat switched, Prompto started bouncing on his feet, still holding Noct’s hand tugging, urging to do the same._

_He was plenty fine watching, trust him, he was just as happy to watch that ball of sunshine smile pop up and down. “It’s a fun song, got it.” Noctis reached into Prompto’s back pocket, the blonde paused. Noct held his gaze, smirking as Prompto’s cheek practically glowed red. “Mine.” He said taking back his phone and kicked back on the couch, feet propped on the coffee table. Prompto seemed to mutter something, whatever it was, Noct was still pleased._

_“I uh, hey guys should you all start getting ready? Cindy and I will handle the first wave of guests.” He checked his phone, his group message starting to blow up. Noct was glad he warned them both if he was put in that, he’d not even bother coming at all. He got up when Ignis came at his side, Gladio already heading up towards Cindy’s room._

_“You know,” Ignis had that voice. Noct narrowed his eyes, already knowing he wasn’t going to like whatever he said. “I know what Prompto’s parade costume is.”_

_“What?” Noct asked sharply, he hadn’t expected himself to blurt it out like that. “How did you know?”_

_“He needed assistance with the sizing, much like yourself. I say. It’s quiet fitting.” Noct was fooled again into thinking his friends were good people, no, they were all smug. He flicked his wrist against Ignis’s arm,_

_“Really funny Iggy. You don’t know.” He huffed, despite knowing indeed, Ignis most likely knew. Which meant, Gladio also knew._

_Ignis laughed and rubbed Noct’s shoulders, “You’ll be in the loop shortly, Noctis. Till then, let’s get ready for the party.” He did not particularly plan to do much chaperoning, fully intending to embrace every chance for him and Gladio to enjoy masked moments together. Their outfits weren’t well thought out, a bit cheesy, pun to be intended. While Noct struggled with the form fitting spandex, Ignis easily changed in the bathroom into a grey suit and pink gloves. His mask was fitting with a hat, it was a cute rat. He had a pink tail hanging from his belt._

_Noct figured he wouldn’t be easy to recognize, unlike Gladio who was taking the chance to be shirtless. Wearing tight jeans with yellow suspenders. His mask, a block of yellow cheese. What a couple of idiots. Noctis groaned, “Iggy, just get back out here already!” He sat on Cindy’s bed struggling with keeping the chest piece centered. With the magic touch, Ignis had Noctis fixed back up in no time. He even went ahead and pulled his hair back into a pony tail, making it easier for him when wearing the mask. He eyed Prompto’s bag while waiting. Just one peak was all he wanted._

_“Noct. He wants it to be a surprise.” Ignis cautioned, pointedly not outright telling him no._

_“I was just looking.” Noct defend himself quietly, glancing at the door. He could hear Prompto downstairs starting to great people. Noise was already filling the home. The music began to crank up and Noctis noticed, how nice Cindy’s room was after all. More than once he’d seen he covered in grease, couldn’t help but picture her room being the same. He laid back on her bed, not commenting as Ignis picked up the dress bag. Prompto was right, it was soft as clouds, he wondered how many times Prompto had slept here and shared childhood memories that he couldn’t even dream of._

_“I’m going to deliver this. Noct. We’ll see you when you’re ready.”_

_“Mhm.” He closed his eyes, turning away from the picture of Prompto and Cindy hanging on the wall, their grandparents at each of their sides. She was lucky she’d known Prompto’s kindness since she was a kid. They had pictures of them as children, pictures of them sleeping in the same bed. Ugh. Maybe he room was miserable after all. He looked at the door and snuggled into the red comforter, no. Her bed was still good._

_He must’ve dozed off._

_Gladio texted him, “alright sleeping beauty. Seriously. Get down here.”_

_He wasn’t sure how he managed to fall asleep. His head was pounding with the vibrations of the music. Heading down the stairs he could smell weed and smoke. He sighed. Scanning helplessly to find Prompto. It would be nice, if he knew what he was being. He drug his feet down the rest of the stairs, easily finding a shirtless Gladio, beer in hand._

_“Where’s Prompto.” Noctis didn’t really ask, but demanded._

_“Dunno, your highness. Maybe he’s mingling like you should be doing, huh?”_

_Noct wished the big guy could see the glare he was giving Gladio. He didn’t come to the party to mingle, he came because it made Prompto happy. He could have fun without constantly being self-conscious. It was his favorite holiday. Probably the only Lucian who enjoyed the Parade of Kings more than the Gift of Kings. Noctis could understand why. It was a holiday celebrating families; everyone spent it home together, giving each other gifts. Noct didn’t care for it much, though it was the one guaranteed day he’d get to see his father. That was nice, that security meant a lot to him. Meanwhile Prompto didn’t even know if his grandpa would know what year he was, much less the day._

_Where was he? He had something for him. He would still get him something for the Gift of Kings, of course. But his smile was never the same then…He’d prefer to make these nights perfect. At midnight when the parade ended, he hoped they would demask each other. It was a stupid tradition, maybe the glaive made it up to get people home early. The parade parties always began early evening ending around ten or elven, only so at midnight you could expose your true self. Once a king, it was a story they all heard growing up, had taken his mask off in the middle of a crowd. No one had left that party in the street early. And he declared, “you are my people! See me!” They cheered and everyone tossed up their masks and danced into the early hours of the morning, together._

_Noctis took to keeping near the walls, watching the party goers. Did they even know these people? There was no way Prompto and Cindy had this many friends. Cindy passed by him, she rounded back giving him a drink. “I saw you give Prompto that carrot earlier. Punishment shot.” In addition to the drink, she held up two shoots in her other hand. Noctis didn’t bother fighting, he took the one and tossed it back quickly then let her open the Smirnoff wine cooler. “Thanks, you know where Prom is?”_

_“Here, honey!” She laughed motioning around the party. “Look up and around, you can’t miss him. It’s perfect!”_

_Noct took to drinking as he watched the crowd, a few costumes catching his eye. He thought to himself, that must be him! When the person looked away, he lost hope. Was Prompto avoiding him? Noct hung his head, tired of watching everyone dance. Even if the one in spandex had been easy on the eyes, he liked watching him move, but Noct had lost track of him. He made his way outside, thoughts creeping into his head. Maybe this was the one chance for Prompto to make real friends. Not a trustfund child, who came to a party with two baby sitters._

_Outside the air was cold, he welcomed it. Everything was better than being stuffed up in that house with the smoke and noise. He walked back towards the swingset, stopping when he noticed someone was already there._

_Noct laughed. The kid was hanging on the swing set by his legs. Actually hanging upside down! Shit. Prompto would love this. He turned, not wanting to interrupt whatever that was. Other people were outside, maybe they were playing a game. He’d just go sit on the hanging loveseat, which thank Bahamut was empty._

_Spiderman whistled. Noctis stopped and looked back over, the hanging individual wiggled his finger at him._

_Noctis took another drink watching, the character motioned again. Maybe they really liked Batman? Not like they knew he was the billion-dollar Noctis under the mask. Whatever. Everyone else was having a good time, what was the harm in going over when being called? He walked closer, but the teen continued to wave him closer. Trapped in the spider’s web, Noctis obeyed. Taking another drink to keep him going. He stopped in front of Spiderman’s head. That seemed to satisfy him. He finally stopped waving him closer._

_“H-hey!” Noct protested as his hand instead, reached for his head._

_“Shh,” Spiderman purred barely tugging down his mask to uncover his lips. Noctis knew those lips. He desperately wanted them. “They’ll know it’s you if you get too loud, Batman.”_

_Noctis closed his eyes, falling into silence and against Prompto’s lips. It was both awkward and hard to coordinate. Their teeth hit each other’s lips and knocked against one another. Prompto kept giggling. “Hey, okay okay.” Noctis held up his hands, wanting a real kiss. “Get down?”_

_“One pic.” Prompto insisted, “My camera’s on the table.”_

_Noctis gave him a look that was lost under the make, “I’m not a king of selfies like you, can I use my phone?” He asked, glad to see the other nod. He placed one hand to Prompto’s back and snapped the photograph. He pocketed it quickly and put his hands under Prompto’s back pushing him up, “How is all the blood not to your head?”_

_“Actually….I feel pretty dizzy.” Prompto suddenly felt heavier in Noct’s arms, like he’d given up pulling himself up._

_“Pr-Parker!” He quickly corrected, trying to ensure their anonymity. He balanced Prompto’s shoulders against his chest and hooked his arms under his armpits. Prompto made a noise as he unhooked his legs, falling to a standing position against his best friend. It didn’t last long, Noct swooped him off his feet. It was a struggle, Noctis was gritting his teeth as he carried his friends weight to the still empty swinging love seat. Prompto was sat first then Noct took a seat beside him, letting out a loud breath. How could someone so skinny be that heavy? He didn’t ask, Prompto had issues with his body still. He used it in his argument against Robin. He didn’t want everyone to see his stretch marks. Noct had tried to reason, there was more than one Robin costume._

_“You saved me Batman,” Prompto said laying back in Noct’s lap. Noctis was glad he was covered, he was blushing now too._

_“If you were Robin, we wouldn’t be in this situation.”_

_“Dude, I have freckles everyone would’ve known it’s me. We couldn’t be doing this.” Prompto took Noct’s hand, moving the glove down to kiss his wrist. Noctis shuddered, maybe the blonde had a point._

_“You could’ve worn the green tights version.”_

_“I wanna be a bad ass too! Look. How about next time, I’ll be Night Wing? You can be RedHood or something.”_

_“Batman’s fine. Oh Shit, I’ll be Terry!”_

_Prompto laughed hearing the sudden excitement in his voice, “you would look good with a red bat.” Prompto traced the lines of a bat on Noct’s chest. A shame he was wearing a piece to give him muscle like Gladio’s. Prompto was fine with what Noct had._

_“You do pull of blue.” Noct’s fingers brushed under Prompto’s eyes then his hand fell to the center of his chest. He didn’t know what was okay to do. They’d only recently started kissing. He didn’t know what was happening, but he knew Prompto was happy too. He was exceedingly happy to be doing it out in public and not just in his bedroom. …Which sounded nice._

_“Spiderman. Do you want to go home?” Noctis leaned over, laying his lips on Prompto’s sweetly kissing him. Hoping he felt the same urge and desire. Noct knew he did, Prompto did that thing where his hips rolled up. He never pointed it out, but fuck if he didn’t notice. He deepened the kiss when Prompto put his arms around his neck. His gloved fingers slipped under the mask, toying with the nape of his neck._

_Astrals it’d be dangerous if they went home. He couldn’t admit what he wanted to do, it was so bad. But everything was feeling right. “C’mere.” Noct urged. Prompto, nimble as a spider sat up and straddled his Batman’s lap Noctis let his hand sit on Prompto’s ass, grinning as he giggled._

_“Are you seriously ticklish there?”_

_“Batman. Don’t be a dick dude. I know you’re rich, but us basic Spidey’s are sensitive. Gotta be to have spidey senses.”_

_“Are your spidey senses tingling?”_

_Prompto’s mask, being rolled up, exposed a haughty grin. Noctis like that on him, he knew something devious was coming and he wanted every bit of it. Anything Prompto would give him, he would be a fool if he didn’t take it. Astrals he just needed to say it, he loved him. He loved his best friend._

_Prompto leaned close, speaking into his ear, “Noctis Lucis Caelum. Are you flirting with me?”_

_Noctis moved his feet to slightly rock the swing, it was nice feeling Prompto fall into his chest again. His hand settled on the center of Prompto’s back, “maybe.” He answered with an aloof shrug._

_“I thought the Dark Knight liked things solo.” Prompto seated himself in a way that took Noctis’s breath away. Prompto needed to move. Fuck. He swallowed. “You should get up, Spiderman.” His voice wasn’t steady._

_“Good thing I’m not a villain this year, batsy.” Prompto bit Noct’s lips, rolling against him again. Noctis couldn’t stop the sound that spilled from his lips. Prompto was bad. So bad it hurt. Being a hero, the blonde did have mercy and moved from Noct’s heated lap. He laid his head on his shoulder and laced their fingers together._

_“When are you going to ask me out?” Prompto asked gently._

_“I go to college next year, Prom. We should wait…Make sure things stay okay.” He turned his head, kissing Prompto’s chin. “Don’t hate me,” he whispered softly, afraid his friend would leave because of it._

_“Buddy, no.” Prompto nuzzled his nose into Noct’s masked cheek. “A lot can change in college, I know that. We don’t want to fuck up our friendship. This is. This is a big deal. We can’t let it go awkward.” Prompto kissed Noctis once, then twice. “I understand Noct. That’s why we’re taking it kinda slow?”_

_Noctis laughed nervously and looked at his lap. There was a small bulge he could only hope would get mistaken for his costume. “I don’t think I can go inside for a bit.”_

_“That’s cool.” Prompto hugged his arm, “I get you out here to myself, yeah?”_

_“Heh. Yeah.”_

_At some point, Prompto had gone in to get them drinks. He came outside with a cigarette in his mouth, two bottles in each hand. They moved from the swing, farther away from the house and garage. Noctis took off his cape, giving them something to sit on while they drank and made out. They’d been laying together, Prompto’s head on Noct’s chest, staring at the stars when Ignis texted and suggested they head home. It was getting late. Apparently, most everyone had already left. Ignis had already begun tidying up. The mess hadn’t been too bad. Cindy ran a tight ship, anyone broke her shit, she’d break a wrench over their head._

_Ignis dropped Prompto and Noctis off as Noctis’s. Both boys still dressed head to toe in their costume. It would’ve been a lot easier snuggling outside without the masks, but that took away from midnight. Ignis told them to drink plenty of water and left with Gladio snoozing in the passenger seat. Noctis didn’t turn on his room lights when they got to his room. He took Prompto by the hand and sat with him in the bay window where they could still see the stars. Prompto’s phone was bright, he kept refreshing the screen each time it went black, dutifully waiting for midnight._

_The seconds ticked, Prompto began to count._

_Five—Noctis took off his mask._  
Four—he scooted closer to Prompto, tugging his mask up over his lips again.  
Three—He stopped Prompto’s counting by kissing him.  
Two—They both knew Prompto was still counting in his head.  
One—Noctis properly pulled of Prompto’s mask, their eyes meeting clearly for the first time. 

_Noctis sat solid to keep Prompto from pushing him down while they kissed, he was more than eager to feel him. He just had business to take care of first._

_“Prompto.” Noctis voice was deep again, speaking low so not even the twinkling stars could pry as they watched. Prompto tilted his head to the side, arms passively hooked around Noct’s neck still._

_“I never want to lose you in a crowd again.” Noctis said reaching into his yellow utility belt (definitely going to be a proper dark night next time). “I don’t want a mask hiding you from me. Even though right now, that’s all we’re doing. Hiding.”_

_His fist closed tight, hiding the necklace in his hand. “Close your eyes, okay?”_

_Prompto did, but his mouth was open in an excited smile. Usually Prompto was the sentimental one, it was a rare gift for Noctis to take the reins. Around Prompto’s neck, Noctis clasped a long silver chain, with a star charm. He was already wearing his, a moon. It felt wrong wearing it all night without Prompto wearing his. “I tried giving it to you earlier. But no. You never came up to the bathroom, I sat up there sulking.” Noctis teased, touching the charm against the red and blue suit._

_Prompto was left in awe. “Okay, I’m sorry,” he laughed then looked away, turning his entire body._

_“Prom?”_

_Prompto shook his head. Noctis didn’t like that. He wanted Prompto beaming at him, not hiding away. He stood up and crouched in front of him, his hands on his knees. “You can talk to me Prompto.”_

_He was fidgeting with the star, eyes lining with tears. Noctis didn’t like this at all. “Prom, sunshine, c’mon.”_

_“It’s just,” Prompto took a deep breath suddenly centering himself, shaking his head like nothing happened. Noctis didn’t know how his friend could always do that, just swallow his fears and look up like nothing had been wrong. Prompto smiled. Noctis frowned. He knew it wasn’t alright like he was about to say._

_“Tell me.” Noctis said pushing between Prompto’s legs, now hugging his waist. “If Batman tells you to do something, Spiderman. You do it.”_

_Prompto laughed, one hand still held the charm, the other touched Noctis’s cheek._

_“I’m afraid I’m going to lose you. You’re about to go off to college. I know we got a year, Noct. I just…Everything feels good. I don’t want to lose this. Lose you.”_

_“I’m here at your side Prompto. Even when I’m away,” he touched his necklace. “We’ll be okay. We’re strong, Prom. I-“ He hesitated, watching Prompto’s eyes widen._

_“I don’t know what’ll happen. But right now. I love you. Where ever I end up, Prompto. I think I’m always going to love you. Even when you choose Spiderman.”_

_They laughed, then Noct could see it, that pure smile. That warm, perfect smile. He sat up, kissing it, taking it for himself. He felt Prompto mouth he loved him too. And he knew, everything was going to be alright._

__

 

__

__

_+_  
  
  
  


The movie had ended five minutes ago. Prompto was asleep on his shoulder, breathing steadily. Noct had his arm around him, he didn’t want to move to make himself more comfortable. His back ached. His legs were sore, but that memory felt … Strange. He was happy and hurt. Nothing had changed since then, had it? They were still hiding behind masks.

 

Noctis put his hand over his face.

 

He was shit at this waiting game. He was shit at pretending he didn’t care. But he’d done good tonight, right? They just watched a movie as friends. Well Prompto watched, then slept, and Noctis wasted in memories. 

 

He’d live there, just a bit longer, in the world of memories. Then he’d make the world light again. He’d only sit in the dark for a little while longer. He looked down, Prompto still sleeping. Noctis traced his finger over the constellations on his skin, searching for more stars. Still hoping to find the stars of a virgo somewhere on him. That was selfish—Noctis didn’t stop looking. He couldn’t see much in their current position, but he gazed swept the area again and again.

 

Noct didn’t admit defeat, only figured he’d find it another night. For now, he carefully moved and twisted his body, easing Prompto down onto the pallet. Again, being the one to move his friend’s glasses from his face. Even if it did him no good, Noctis joined him. This time keeping a distance between their bodies. He didn’t doubt Prompto would wake up first this time, back at his routine. He didn’t want to be caught draped around his friend’s body.

 

On his way to the world of dreams, he did lay on the side to watch Prompto, a beautiful sight before dreams stole him—Noctis could only hope Spiderman was there waiting for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a sucker for this chapter. Bat-Noct is a beautiful thought hehe. And well, I think many of us are familiar with the Prom as spidey, hohooooo I’m a sucker for that too! 
> 
> We got to see a bit of Iggy's plans too =x!
> 
> And I like making…holidays catered to their universe lol.
> 
> I’ve been debating about posting a link to this fic on my tumblr, to try and draw more traffic to the fic. Which also debating then if I should link to my tumblr. Which is nothing but me reblogging random things lol. It’s not great and not worth a follow (trust me lol but I suppose if you wanted chat-chit about this fic it’d be a way to do it that’s not on a public comment, which is totes understandable. I’m hella shy myself and that’s how I usually do it.  
> I guess I’ll give it a go for now. I’m struggling with chapter twenty at the moment so this could be a nice source of motivation.  
> Hit me up on tumblr at: diedieri
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> _Please comment, give kudos, subscribe, & enjoy! _  
> 


	11. The Empire Stands Tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _He was doing the right thing, bringing his friend love and excitement. Rather than asking him for pain and patience. em >_   
>    
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter, but I finally posted the picture below!

  
  
  
  
  
__

_11.  
The Empire Stands Tall_

 

Wednesday came, not the way Prompto had been hoping. Unlike the perfect Monday morning he’d woken up to. Cuddled up to Noctis’s back, warm, with a notable creak in his neck. This morning though? It was like he’d been hit by a bus. Or was about to be. He ached. His eyes burned, that tickle in his throat? A definite itch now.

 

It was just morning sickness, maybe he just didn’t sleep well. Prompto reasoned weakly, doubt lingering in the back of his mind. Tonight was his date, a real date, he didn’t have time to be sick. He took his morning jog lightly. His feet were sluggish, failing to keep up. In the end, he didn’t go far and settled on making the convenience store his stopping point. He bought an orange juice, one whiff of this and it’d be better (if only)!

 

 

Prompto made it through the morning at the studio, he powered through class, and he struggled when returning to the studio. Something was wrong. His eyes wouldn’t stop burning. Nothing felt steady in his hand, keeping the camera in position drained him of everything. He worried about carrying his final project with him, but he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to make it to class tomorrow. Sitting in his truck, he first called the coffee shop—how bad did they need him tonight. His offer? Let him rest tonight, maybe he’d be better for the weekend, when the unbearable rush would hit. Prompto hardly called in, hell he worked through an entire when he had practically zero sleep. He was relieved when they gave him the okay to take the night off.

 

Relief didn’t keep around long. He logged into MogNet.  
__

__

_QS_ChoCoBoi: hey have you ordered yet?_

_Hero_n_Black: Yup!! It’ll be out here soon ;D_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Zack….Could you do me the biggest favor in the world?_

_Hero_n_Black: I’m not a hero for nothing, what do you need buttercup?_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: My place is shit but, would you be down for a meal delivery?_

_Hero_n_Black: Meal on wheels, got it! Send me your address over text so I can click on it easier <3_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: my hero <3 I think I’m getting sick…_

_Hero_n_Black: : (( I’ll be there soon, are you home yet?_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: I’m about to head out so take your time lol plz don’t get there first, I already feel like shit_

_Hero_n_Black: haha still waiting on the food, hot shot. Drive safe._

__

Prompto was positive he was the worst date, nothing had been going smoothly between him and Zack. Life was making him out to be a drama queen. He groaned, at least he was sticking around. Thankfully there wasn’t much to clean up when he got home. He was able to change and take out his contacts. He crawled into bed, trying to nap off the aches while he could. He wasn’t getting sick, he wasn’t doing this because he was sick—it was precautionary method.

__

__

_Hero_n_Black: here!_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: doors unlocked_

_Hero_n_Black: that’s not safe_

__

Zack opened the door, balancing a bag on his wrist on his other hand. He noticed the shoes at the door neatly lined up to the side, aside for one pair that were clearly lazily stepped out of. Zack took off his shoes, straightening them up with the previously abandoned pair. “Prompto?” He asked, glancing about the small apartment. It was homey, he liked it, you could tell Prompto had made it his own. Zack didn’t feel out of place or awkward like some homes would impose on you.

 

“Up here,” he croaked sitting up, ready to pull himself from the bed.

 

Zack smiled seeing Prompto peak over the top. He looked like shit, but couldn’t help but smile seeing the blonde’s face. “Hey.”

 

Prompto’s tired eyes pried open looking down on his hero. “Hey to you, you really came?”

 

Zack nodded, “of course. I’ll always be your hero.” He climbed the staircase, “What about…a special in bed meal?”

 

Prompto sat back, covering his legs with the comforter. He pat the spot beside him, smiling. “Hell yeah dinner in bed. We’re adults, do what we want.”

 

Zack set the bag in the middle of the bed, then put the back of his hand, suddenly, against Prompto’s forehead. Slothlike, Prompto didn’t have much of a reaction, only listed as Zack softly said,“You’re a bit warm Prom…You could have just canceled, hun.” 

 

The blonde shook his head, he missed Zack. He knew Noctis was just here, but already the apartment had grown lonely. Ardyn was still busy with work, his replies were brief and always apologized about still working on a deal. Prompto wanted company, “if you wanted to head out. It’s fine, I don’t want you getting sick.”

 

The bed sank, Zack joining him. “We’ll be okay. I won’t stay the night,” he warned. “We can have a sleep over when you’re feeling better. You can give me the grand tour then too.”

 

“It’s a date,” Prompto promised, leaning his head against the wall, resisting the urge to lean against Zack. Surely that brawn chest was the cure for this sickness, it was a cure for everything in his book.

 

“Speaking of dates,” Zack said while pulling each of their to-go boxes out. He handed Prompto his first, and his utensils, before taking his own. “How did things go with Noctis?”

 

Prompto’s eyes opened and he fiddled with the lid of the box, Zack laughed. “Hey no, don’t get weird! It’s fine, okay, Prom hear me out.” Zack set down his fork, talking with his hands. 

 

“I’ve been thinking about this a lot, so I wanted to properly say it to you. You love him, Noctis, right?”

 

It felt like a trap to nod. Like he’d be closing Zack out of his life, before he even had a chance. “But we—”

 

Zack shook his head, “stop. I’m not asking for the story, do you love him?”

 

“Yes.” Prompto picked at his blanket, guilty.

 

“Good. Don’t be ashamed. Love is good, the world needs more of it Prompto. Now,” Zack reached out to take Prompto’s hands in his own. “I’m not asking to boot Noctis out, I’m not asking for you to commit to anything yet. I want you, to just, let you be you.”

 

Prompto was too tired for this, his heart was racing and he wasn’t sure he if was feeling hot from fever or the way Zack touched his wrist. He must be delirious. He was following Zack completely and was nervous to hear what he’d say next.

 

“I’m poly, Prompto.” He winked at the alliteration. “It’s not just a way of thinking, it is my way of life. It is how I see everything.” Zack laced their fingers together, as if to keep Prompto steady as Zack tugged him into a new world.

 

“I don’t like how you’re feeling bad, for loving Noct and…Being curious about things with me. Because that’s not how I see it. _I_ see someone who needs love for _another_ part of himself as well. For me, it’s normal to embrace love like that. To compliment my relationships. It’s not for everyone. But I need you to know, Prompto, I am not looking down on you.” Zack squeezed his hand,

 

“I don’t think you’re being disloyal, to either of us. I do, in good conscious, think you should tell Noctis about me. That I exist and that, maybe things are changing? But not your love for him. I know that won’t ever change.” He kissed Prompto’s knuckles and rubbed his forearm. 

 

“It’s a lot to take in, I know. I just…I think you might be wearing yourself down trying to balance everything. I want to take this burden off your shoulders. I think you’re sweet, an amazing artist, you’re beautiful and I want to get to know all of you. Including Noct. He can be just a metamour.” 

 

Prompto couldn’t bear to pull away, his chest felt heavy with worry. This was happening wasn’t it? He was a fucking terrible friend. He was falling for a guy he just met. Noctis, his best friend who would stay up late watching movies with him was losing his hold on Prompto. Like a fool he was letting it happen. It felt wrong to enjoy having someone’s company. It felt wrong waiting for his texts, hoping he wanted to see him, to kiss him. What’s worse? He had the same feelings, which he hung on tight to, for Noct. However lately, those hopes were fading; now Zack was putting those pieces back into play.

 

“W-what’s,” Prompto sniffled. “A meta…more?”

 

Zack held Prompto’s hand against his lip, uncaring if he was sick, this was more important. His eyes studied Prompto’s. “Basically my boyfriend’s boyfriend. Someone I love for making you happy, but I don’t love on that same level. An important part of your life, that I embrace whole heartedly.” 

 

“If he doesn’t embrace you?”

 

Zack didn’t say anything. Instead he set his food aside and joined Prompto at the top of the bed. He put an arm around his shoulders, pushing his head onto his chest. “We’ll figure that part out.”

 

“I don’t want to be poly, Zack. It’s a lot? I already—” Prompto anxiously tapped his hand to his chest, “have so much shit wrong with me. I’m bi. I’m a niff.” He then swallowed a cry. He had to keep those doubts and insecurities buried deep where they belonged, it was hard not having the energy for it.

 

Zack stroked his side, “none of that is a thing that’s wrong with you. And I know,” Zack kissed Prompto’s forehead, thinking maybe it was already a little warmer than before. 

 

“I had a really hard time accepting who I am. And I’m not saying you are poly, it’s not something you wake up and dive into. I just want you to get it that I understand the struggles of loving two people. So if you do start to fall for me? Don’t be afraid, talk to me. Lean on me. I won’t let you drown in this…Okay?”

 

“You bring out the worst in me,” Prompto’s laugh was uneasy. “Seriously dude. I cry around you way too much.”

 

“Nah. I think you’ve been holding that in. Looking for a shoulder to cry on. I just happen to be perfect.” Zack toyed with the piercing’s at Prompto’s neck, “but…I think I’m going to cut this date short, java. You need to rest.”

 

“Oh-m-gee. This has to be the worst date you’ve ever been on.”

 

Zack hummed, thinking back, “Actually not really. Why, is it yours?” He pulled himself out of the bed, covering Prompto back up. He asked him if he had medicine, thankfully he had half a box. Zack got him set up, put Prompto’s food in his fridge.

 

“Call if you need me.”

 

“Zack?”

 

“Yeah, Prom?”

 

Prompto snuggled into his pillow, keeping his face away. “I don’t think it’ll be hard, for me to fall for you. If you can deal with this, I really would like a second date.”

 

“You already asked me out on one. So, I’ll plan for the third. Night Prom-pom.”

 

Prompto nodded in silence to this, his heart joining the aches of his body. He wished he could just tell Zack he wasn’t comfortable with the idea of sharing his heart, that Noctis had already signed it on a rain check. Though Prompto didn’t think he wait alone after all. Noctis had Luna, Ignis, and Gladio to talk to. He wanted to have Zack.

 

Prompto shakily sighed after Zack left, hearing the door click shut Prompto had half the mind to call him back. Ask him to take the portrait to class for him. Something about that didn’t seem right. Besides maybe he’d be better by morning.

 

 

He, in fact, was not better by morning. The bus had officially hit him, he called Cor from the bathroom, laying his head on the seat of the toilet. He didn’t want to puke again. What the fuck had happened. He woke up in the middle of the night. He wasn’t sure how he knew. But he knew, shit was about to let loose. All the aches and exhaustion erupted from his mouth in a vengeful fury. His punishment for working in the service industry while grinding himself to the bone. He managed to weakly stumble to his closet, he tugged out a blanket and brought it with him back to the bathroom. Where he slept on and off till morning. The cool tile had felt good on his cheeks.

 

His stomach lurched, not sure if it was the sickness or anxiety there. He had photoshoots today, a project due! Aranea had taken the phone from Cor, midpanic. She assured him they would handle the schedule photoshoots. Next, he needed to call the coffee shop and take off again. As for the portrait? 

Have someone deliver it. Prompto almost asked her, instead, he thanked her. Promising he’ll get plenty of rest and be back as soon as he could. That he was sorry and it was his own fault for getting sick. 

 

 

A few minutes passed before he caved and called Ignis. He should have been impressed with how quickly he answered the phone, but most just felt he’d been given break. He wouldn’t have to stay up much longer. 

 

Ignis, who had been readying himself for work, stopped styling his hair to listen carefully. His voice turned soft and attentive. “Well alright, I’ll be over on my lunch break. Till then Prompto, you won’t get any better fitfully trying to rest on a bathroom floor. Take a trash can and lay on the couch. I’ll bring you medicine,” 

 

Prompto could hear him rummaging through a cabinet. Maybe he had Iggy on his list of dependents after all.

 

“I’ll whip up a quick soup. Don’t groan. Prompto right now your body needs three things: Nutrients, water, and rest. Medicine helps you achieve all three. Try your best for two of the three till I arrive, will you?”

 

“I think I’ll pop in and just take your project to school first. If you’re up for it, I suggest writing some in lieu of a presentation.”

 

Ignis was a genius, Prompto agreed, “yeah. I’ll get on that. Uh, Iggy if I’m sleeping when you get here just take it. Get my key from Noctis.”

 

“Sounds good, Prompto. Now get to bed. Don’t write anything extravagant. I’ll be there in a few hours.”

 

They said their goodbyes, and true to his word, Prompto finally rose from the bathroom floor. He shivered, tugging his blanket tight around his shoulder. Why was it so cold? It’d been so hot! His teeth chattered, _s-shit,_ what was happening? His knees ached with every step, his body felt like jelly about to spill and fall over. He almost didn’t think he’d make it to his office to get paper and pen.

 

His hand writing was atrocious. He emailed his teacher, explaining the situation, promising he’d try to make it in by the next day. He apologized over and over, then assured (again) his project would be brought to class in time. 

 

Prompto folded the paper and put it in an envelope. He dropped it in the black bag on his coffee table, joining the nicely framed photograph. He briefly regretted not showing it to Zack last night, but he doubted he’d been able to properly focus on the reaction. He really wanted to see that. 

 

Prompto laid on the couch, shivering and closing his eyes. He really wished he could see everyone’s reactions to it. See his classmate’s projects. This wasn’t fair… 

 

 

“Iggy? Where are you heading off to?” Noctis asked looking over the top of a file, flipping to the third page.

 

“He’s playing mom to blondie.” Gladio laughed turning to the next page in his book. Noctis set down the file, even more interested. “Something wrong with Prompto?”

 

“He seems to have caught the flu. Sounded terrible on the phone. He has a project due today and I’ll be delivering that to his teacher and,” Ignis retrieved the soup he made this morning from the fridge in the office break room. “I prepared a care package. Plenty of curatives.” 

 

Noctis eyed the file, he could handle this later tonight. “You know, if you’ve already made the food I could just heat it up for him. You’re busy today right? You have a handful of meetings.”

 

Gladio smirked, no longer reading the words on the pages, instead listening to Noctis attempt to smooth talk Ignis. It wouldn’t take much for his boyfriend to bite.

 

“I suppose that’s true.” Ignis words were tight. Even if his friends were only a few years younger than himself, he felt responsible for their wellbeing. “Well then. I’ll just take care of dinner for him. His project takes priority. It’ll be in a black bag on his coffee table, don’t wake him if he’s sleeping, Mr. Caelum.” Ignis chastised, an inkling worried Noctis would stir Prompto who needed to rest.

 

“You know your way to the community college?”

 

“Few blocks from Behemoth Lane?”

 

Ignis nodded, passing Noctis the prepared lunch and medicines, “then on your way.”

 

 

Noctis could lie, pretending he didn’t know why he had to be the one to take Prompto the soup. But he was jealous. It made perfect sense for him to call Ignis for help in this situation. He wouldn’t have even noticed he was sick if Prompto had called him that early in the morning. Still. He wanted to be the one to come to his rescue, the one Prompto could depend on. Dammit. It wasn’t fair. While he had to be dependable for his dad that somewhere along the way, he lost that creditability with Prompto. 

 

Noctis drove faster. 

 

He entered as quietly as he could manage, tiptoeing around the apartment. He put the medicine on the counter and food in the fridge; step two, the photograph. He hated to hear Prompto groan and whine in his sleep. Noctis stopped to cover his feet that began to peak out from the covers. His nose scrunched at the smell wafting up from the trashcan by his bedside. He’d take care of that too when he got back from the delivery. Just as Ignis said, on the coffee table, beside a half empty glass of water, sat Prompto’s black satchel. Noctis retreated back to his car with it under his arm.

 

So this was Prompto’s latest work?

 

His fingers traced the texture of the zipper’s path. If he was going to show it to a class, he should be allowed to take a peak. The guilt of invading his friend’s privacy was easily outweighed by curiosity. Prompto was talented, he had beautiful eyes—great eyes, for finding art. The case pealed apart and Noct unwrapped the cloth that covered the glass of the frame. 

 

He should have been in awe. 

 

Instead his thoughts were plagued by jealousy, asking, _why is he looking at you like that?_

 

The photograph was in the wooded area Zack had introduced Prompto to. The sun peeking through the leaves and the twilight atmosphere made the woods look ablaze. The background was so vibrant, the amount of light reflected, that’d normally wash out the scene, perfectly minimized by his technique. The white feathers tossed into the air around Zack popped and floated like clouds.

 

Noctis stared into the model’s eyes. They almost glowed in the photo. The picture was taken at an angel, like the viewer was looking up in awe. The model’s hand was out of focus reaching down towards the camera, inviting the onlooker to join him. His lips and gaze were soft, understanding. His head tilted to the side like he’d listen to your worries, his muscles showing, he’d protect you from those worries too. The onlooker would be a fool not to reach into the ethereal scene and follow the model where ever he lead them.

 

Noctis almost didn’t notice the small envelope at the bottom of the bag. He only opened hoping it would distract him from those tantalizing eyes. He didn’t want to think what happened after this photo or what happened when Prompto had taken that hand.

__

__

_Dear Class,  
I’m incredibly sorry I’m not here. I can’t remember the last time I felt death like this. Really if I had time, I do a self-portrait and turn it in today. It’s a winning look for sure. _

_The model pictured, Zack Fair, shared a story with me about his past and his dreams. Together we named the picture, “A Hero?”.  
_

Noctis skipped over the part about the camera and techniques, only understanding one line concerning the polarizing lens. Prompto often went on and on about how important they were. He picked back up in the letter after the jargon, rereading the next passage twice.

__

__

_Our class is about perspective. I wonder what you’ll think when you look at this photo. Will you wonder why he’s smiling? Is he smiling at a memory or the present before him? What happens next? Besides the inevitable cleanup of those feathers! Lol (whoever is reading to this to the class, I demand you say lol!). What path did we take? I think most of you will be wondering, why did I choose this shot. Why do we choose any shot? Did I position him or did he mess around till finally I gave up and settled? I wanted to recreate his memory. I wanted to indulge in his dreams as he saves me from my reality._

_I think saying that, now you can understand the photo more. The camera is our eyes, how we see the world. But sometimes we catch glimpses of other stories shining through._

_Maybe I’m just delirious from the fever._

_I guess since I can’t answer any questions from bed, I will go ahead and say, “Yes I did.”_

_I think you know what question I’m answering._

_I hope to see you all Friday however, incase I’m still knee deep in vomit, it’s been a pleasure meeting all of you. I really hope I can take more classes in the future! See you guys soon. -Prompto A._

__

Noctis liked to think he was a good guy, that he’d always do the right thing. So why when it came to Prompto, did the worst of him came out? He wanted to trash the letter, no one had to know he needed to escape reality. No one had to wonder if he took the model’s hand or not. He already had a hand to hold. He roughly zipped the photograph back up, sitting it aside with much less care than he carried it out with. In the past week, two more shares had been bought by Izunia.

 

This was for the best. He couldn’t be the hero Prompto needed, no. He was the villain in his story, he was the nightmare. Zack, must have been the stranger who sent him that video. Zack was the dream engulfing Prompto. He was doing the right thing, bringing his friend love and excitement. Rather than asking him for pain and patience like Noct was doing. It wasn’t fair. They got to play photographer, galloping in the woods while he played fiancé. Covering for Luna when she spent the days with Nyx. She was fearless. Noct was powerless. 

 

If Ignis had brought the photo, he would have stopped to talk with Prompto’s teacher like a concerned parent. Noctis just wanted to get out. He left as quickly as he came. He didn’t bother going back to Prompto’s apartment. It was the flu, he would be fine after a good rest. You couldn’t do anything for a sick person and if he stayed by his bed, what if he fell ill? He and his father were trying to buy back other shares still, in addition to the ones he would acquire from Luna. They couldn’t let Izunia to continue to bottom feed, the bastard already had too much of a say in their family’s company. 

 

What right did people have, to barge into stories already set?

 

What right did they have to reach their hand out and take whatever they wanted?!

 

None.

 

Noctis didn’t answer Gladio or Ignis when he walked back into his office. He got on his phone, making a call to his father and turned his back to his friends, swiveling in the tall chair. They had to be more proactive with plans, if they wanted to defend the Caelum empire.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>  Short but important. We see new convictions and curiosities for both our boys. I finally finished chapter twenty…don’t know if I’m satisfied (but with it I broke 141K words holllaaaaa). 
> 
> I’ve been working a lot of over time at work and prolly will be till February. Going to try super hard to finish this fic before the new year and keep positing regularly. 
> 
> Your comments help. Please leave any little notes. They just…warm my heart. I go back and reread them. I replied to all the latest ones, sorry it took so long, but work has just been kicking my butt. Oh! And someone actually reposted my fic on tumblr and my heart just sang. I appreciate it so much guys. The comments made me gush <3  
>   
> I really do look forward to seeing them ;3;!!  
> There’s a lot in store and a lot coming up, so hold on and keep with me!  
>   
> Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd here is the picture I had commissioned for the fic as I mentioned in chapter one! WHAT CHA THINK!?
> 
>   
> The picture is thanks to my bud, Kyllu. I asked for an impossible angle and they delivered. I wanted the piece to show the light on Prompto’s and Zack’s side. Noct’s in the shadow with the sunshine peaking in on him, and even thought Prompto is away? They’re still connected and reaching out to one another and most importantly, holding on. They are the Sunshine and the Nighlight.
> 
> (ps if you zoom in, you can see Prom's stretch marks on his tummy)  
>   
> [Kyllu's art for Sunshine & Nighlight!](http://kyllu.tumblr.com/post/167292501424/commission-for-diedieri-for-their-fic-the)  
> Give the post some love! :D  
>  __
> 
>  
> 
> _Please comment, give kudos, subscribe, aaannnd…..enjoy!_  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  


	12. There for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“This is too much.” Prompto looked up to find Ardyn biting his thumbs, smiling._   
>    
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohohoo….Excited for reactions on this one! Please be sure to comment!

  
  
  
  
__

_12.  
There for You_

 

 

Prompto hardly ate when Ignis cooked for him Thursday night. Friday, when he and Gladio both came to visit, he was well enough to feel embarrassed the couple were eating on the floor with him. It was the first time that day, he sat up for an hour. He ate a little, then went back to bed on the couch. He was shivering, despite his hoodie and blanket. Gladio put a wet cloth on his head, telling him he would beat this like a champ. Ignis cleaned up his apartment, even washed his trash can out with bleach before bringing it back to Prompto’s side. He didn’t think he needed it anymore, but he also hadn’t eaten that much in a while; he was afraid it was going to come back up. Ignis took his temperature, yet again, Prompto’s fever was up. Iggy threatened, if it wasn’t better by Monday they would be going to the doctor.

 

Saturday morning, Prompto never felt more disgusting. The couch was _wet._ His clothes were sticking to his body, everything was _wet._ Not damp. Wet. He texted Ignis who said that was great, he really broke his fever. Suggested Prompto change, drink water, and go back to bed. Prompto did and even put another sheet down over his couch. He didn’t want to sleep on that slick sick. By noon, his eyes opened without feeling like fire would shoot from them. He was tired, but he was awake. 

 

Nothing had changed in his time down. Maybe his apartment was a little cleaner, thanks to Ignis. _Right,_ they were coming over to make him dinner again. Prompto knew he owed them big, stopping by every day to make sure he was alright. This time, he’d at least be clean for them. The shower was perfect, washing away the sweat and aches. Maybe he should have done that at the start, he joked, would have never gotten this sick to begin with. He changed into a sweater, his hair pushed back in a towel headband. It gave him the worst bed head afterwards, but perfect when he didn’t want to deal with it while wet.

 

He moved slowly still and went outside on the small square of concrete; a poor excuse for what Prompto called his patio. There were two old plastic chairs, table, with an ash tray. His usual company? The old lady next door. He wished she was out now, everything was too quiet still. Prompto smirked as put his cigarette in his mouth, looks like he had chatted some on MogNet, he could vaguely remember the conversations. One in particular he made to go back, read again, and this time send a reply.

__

_  
VixenD_000: Honeypot, I’m sorry to hear you’re still under the weather. I wanted you to be the first to know I will be back in Insomnia next week. If you’re better by then, Monday is likely the only free time I will have. Care to join me for dinner?_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Ardyn, I’m so sorry this is late!!! I’ve finally got my head back on my shoulders. Still down today, but I think by Monday I’ll be myself again for sure! And not so disgusting to be around. Dinner sounds great!!!!  
_

Prompto sent a selfie, he knew he still looked pale and worse for wear. It just felt like forever since they had a proper conversation. This was a guy he exchanged pictures with nearly every other day. At least once a week, Ardyn and he played. Either just sending him of a video jerking himself off. Or, Prompto following precise instructions on how to fuck himself with the dildo Ardyn had special ordered just for him. He wanted to live stream that with him soon. Things had just been hell with school and work. Now there was also Zack to consider. He hadn’t gone into full detail about what he did with his online friend, that would be an awkward conversation., Prompto sighed, thinking, no matter how open Zack was even this hard to be weird for him.

 

Prompto put his cigarette out and leaned back in the chair, a sudden wave of exhaustion creeping over him. That was too much to think about. Everything he had to explain to everyone. Prompto pushed his glasses up to the top of his head, opting to close his eyes for a little longer. He didn’t think he slept for long, a text had woken him that he opened. Honest he didn’t really stop to read it, then simply closed again. At least it’d gotten him up and motivated to go back inside, this time making it to his bed. His _real_ bed, up the on the loft.

 

He was up and down a few times, livelier now. Just didn’t have the strength to keep going. Iggy was on his way to fix that up. He thought he heard a car outside, but no one came in. Prompto sat up and put on his glasses. There were muffled noises outside, laughter and a jingle of keys. He scooted to the edge of his bed and peered over the half wall overlooking the apartment floor. His door finally opened.

 

“The more company the better.” Ignis said, stepping past Gladio who held the door open.

 

“Yeah, so then the kid can get my ass sick again.” Cor’s voice easy to recognize, as was the cough that came next. With the other company, they stepped out of their shoes at the front door. “Prompto, you awake?” Cor called out and set his own dishes on the counter beside Ignis’s.

 

“Cor?” Prompto slowly climbed down the stairs, still weak, especially in the knees. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Well I texted you. When you didn’t answer I got worried, decided I’d come over anyways. Met this one out front.” He slapped his hand on Gladio’s shoulder, giving it a strong squeeze. “Family dinner tonight, Prompto.”

 

No matter how tired he was, Prompto smiled. “yeah- um,” He looked around and gestured meekly at his coffee table. It wasn’t so bad to eat there by himself every night. However it was a little embarrassing with guests, so many of them at that. None of them seemed phased, Gladio already taking a seat. He set a cushion down for Ignis, then grabbed another for Cor,

 

“You need this more than me old man.”

 

Cor gruffed at him, helping Ignis in the small kitchenette. They were bumping shoulders but working well together. Prompto sat across from Gladio, fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater, he should be doing something. They were guests in his home and they’d been taking care of everything.

 

“Hey,” Gladio wrapped his knuckles on the table, reaching in front of Prompto. “Don’t worry about it. It’s good to see you up, we were getting worried about you. Temperature down?”

 

Prompto put his head to his forehead, he hadn’t taken his temperature. The fact his eyes didn’t feel like they’d melt out of his skull seemed proof enough he was no longer feverish. “Nah, not so bad.” Prompto assured and looked at his phone, “Hey…. Can I invite Noctis? It doesn’t seem right, the gang all being here.”

 

“Your house kid.”

 

Ignis made no comment from the kitchen, maybe he hadn’t heard.  
__

__

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Hey buddy, Ignis, Gladio, and Cor just showed up for dinner. Think you can swing by? I’m not feverish anymore, should be cool to be around.  
_

Ignis had dished their plates, bringing them to the table by the time Prompto had gotten a response.

__

__

_Ragtcon114: Out with dad, Prompto. Glad you’re feeling better.  
_

Prompto didn’t feel like he was glad, but maybe there was stress in the office. He could ask Ignis, then again, he could get a response opposite of what he wanted. He sat his phone under his thigh and focused on the meal. The combination of Ignis’s and Cor’s food, was mind blowing. Prompto ate quickly, ravenous from the lack of eating these past few days.

 

“Slow down. You’ll make yourself sick. Again.” Ignis laughed his hand resting under the table. Prompto guessed on Gladio’s thigh by the way the big guy was smiling. He slowed his pace, lifting his bowl to sip at the broth. Cor talking with Gladiolus, unphased by his godson’s life. Damn they were all so cool, casual, and loving. This was what a family was like. He had an uncle, two parents, now…If only he had someone at his side. 

 

“Hey guys?” Prompto asked, once there was a break in the conversation. “Can I get a picture?” They agreed whole heartedly. Of course, Prompto would get one on his phone, but first he wanted to find his polaroid. Strange, it wasn’t in the same spot he left it? Must’ve moved it when he was looking a notebook for class the other day. He didn’t put much thought into it. He stood and paused to steady himself on his desk, still faint. He smiled, pushing that feeling down, he could power through it.

 

“You still have one of those old things?” Cor laughed, waving Prompto over. “Oh no, you gotta be in the picture too kid, c’mon.”

 

“but they never turn out as good!” He protested, they all hollered and waved him over. 

 

“I’ll take the damn thing,” Gladio laughed “my reach should do it, which button is it now?”

 

“Seriously? Gladio you’re gonna get one of your giant thumbs in it.” 

 

“Watch it.” Gladio pushed down on Prompto’s shoulder, making him sit back beside Ignis, he out stretched his hand, keeping a good grip on the old camera and clicked. The small machine clicked-clonked and hissed as it spit out the white edged photo, already starting to develop. They laid it on the table, Prompto now taking a picture on his cellphone. Per Ignis’s request before he fell asleep again, he had to send it this instant to them. They all smiled, looking at their own phones, checking over the photo.

 

They would chat for a while more, Cor and Gladio even playing a quick game of war with Prompto’s deck of cards. While Ignis took Prompto to his bed upstairs. “I hope you don’t mind, I took your key from Noctis.”

 

Prompto minded. He didn’t like that Noct had easily passed it along instead of fighting to use it himself. 

 

A shame he didn’t know, at first, Noct had. 

 

“Nah Iggy, I think I’d be a pile of puke without you.”

 

Ignis shook his head, drawing the covers over Prompto’s shoulders. “Hardly. You’ve done you share of taking care of people, Prompto.” His voice got quiet, Prompto went still,

 

“I remember. You would play with Noct briefly after school but always rushed home. You made a lot of sacrifices to make sure your grandfather was never alone.” He reached down putting his hand on Prompto’s shoulder, “I was preoccupied then, I don’t think I saw how alone you must’ve been. It’s dreadful for me to think about now.”

 

There was a brief silence between them, though the boys down stairs laughed and barked at each other. “I worry for you, Prompto. You and Noct have a nasty burden to bare and there is nothing I can really do for you. Either of you.” Ignis adjusted his glasses with a sigh, he was someone who liked to know the ins-and-outs of everything. He always had a plan and a resourceful way of powering through it. Here, he felt helpless. 

 

“It’s selfish of me, but I’ve enjoyed taking care of you. I’m sure Noct wishes he was here doing the same.” 

 

But. He had work. Like father like son, he walked in the opposite direction, leaving Ignis to step out and pick up their slack.

 

“Gladio’s lucky to have you, specs.”

 

“I’m lucky to have him. Not many can put up with my particularities.” He chuckled as he plugged Prompto’s phone in. “Now remember, take your medicine. Even if you’re feeling better your body is still fighting. You still need rest and nutrients. We’ll pack up your left overs.” 

 

“I owe you one, or like twelve, Iggy.” 

 

“One will do. You can just give me a discount on portraits in the near future.” 

 

Prompto looked up with tired eyes, he meant to ask why, but Iggy just leaned down again and removed his glasses. Prompto heard him say goodnight; he hoped he said it back clear enough. He fell asleep again, to sounds of shuffling around his apartment. It was a welcomed sound, he wasn’t alone.

 

Sunday morning, Prompto woke up with even more energy from the day before. He ate breakfast and took his medicine, just as Ignis said (mother knows best). He would take the day slow, not having any visitors. He mostly texted with Zack who offered to come over, Prompto declined, thinking he needed one more day to be back in tiptop shape. He was glad Zack didn’t seem bummed, and continued to message him through MogNet.

 

Midafternoon, Prompto begun the task of dragging his linens to the laundry house. The baskets felt heavier than he remembered and his feet dragged. He knew he must really be moving slow, when the grandma next door came to help him. “You’re always helping me, sunny!” She giggled helping heave one of his baskets the rest of the way. Kind enough to even pop in a gil for his first load. Great, now he owed her too. Washing all his blankets and pillow cases took up most of his day, the reward of sleeping in a fresh file of blankets would be well worth it.

 

He opened up his window, airing out the stale apartment and Lysoled down the handles and anything else he touched, he wasn’t going to be getting sick again. For dinner, he reheated left overs while watching cartoons on Netflix. Zack was watching the same show and would send him occasional texts. Prompto laughed, “you dork of course I saw it!”

 

“Well what if you were stuffing your face, or blinked, or texting?!”

 

“Shut up, did you see that, Zack?”

 

“Fuck no. – Okay pause and rewind, I gotta see that.”

 

“Dude this is the second time we’ve had to rewind.”

 

Zack sent a puppy face emoji, then a picture of himself trying to make the same face. 

 

“Zack. I went back like ten minutes ago. Waiting on you pal.”

 

“My hero~~~~”

They texted off and on, the messages starting to shorten as the night grew later. Eventually Prompto suggested they say goodnight. He watched the dots appear next to Zack’s name, then disappear, and reappear again. Before he could ask why, a MogNet message appeared.

__

_  
“Hero_n_Black requested a video chat—Kupo! Would you like to accept? – Kupo!”  
_

Prompto didn’t think twice, clicking yes. Around them both, their rooms were dark. They were both in bed their phones held out in front of them.

 

“Hey Prompto,” Zack said quietly, smiling.

 

It was infectious, tiredness faded from him, “Hey Zack.”

 

“I just wanted to say goodnight, right.” Zack cuddled his head into his pillow. His hair looked damp.

 

“When did you shower?’ Prompto tugged his blanket up to his chin.

 

“Sometime during our show, I take hella quick ones. Unlike some cute blonde dude I know.”

 

“Hey. Maybe he has a routine.”

 

“Yeah,” Zack yawned, “guess that’s why he’s so hot.” He winked and rolled to his back, the blanket fell from his chest. Prompto could see Zack wasn’t wearing a top and his mouth parted, he was the hot one here.

 

“Wanna take a better look, huh huhuh, do ya, do ya, do ya?” Zack teased, taken back when Prompto gave a needy “yes.” In a short breath. Zack turned on the light at his bed, he sat up in bed. He held his phone up high. Giving Prompto an eagles eye view, looking down even ripple. His eyes fell on the black hairs at his pelvis, leading under the blanket.

 

“I don’t usually sleep naked.” Zack moved his phone back up, letting Prompto gaze into his eyes again.

 

“Why are you tonight?’ Prompto was feeling feverish again, this time from something other than the flu.

 

Zack smiled, “because I’m talking to you.”

 

Prompto wasn’t sure what to say, he just wished Zack would bring that phone back down. 

 

“Well, I have things to take care of Prompto. Be safe tomorrow on your date. Can you text me when you get home so I know you’re home okay?”

 

“Yeah,” his reply was breathy. Still thinking about what was under Zack’s covers. “Night Zack.”

 

“Night babe.” Zack made a kissy face before the screen went black.

 

Going to sleep with thoughts of Zack sleeping naked, thinking about him, was much better than worrying why hadn’t Noctis visited him while he was sick. That thought had been hanging over him all day, till Zack gave him the right dose of distraction. Astrals he was going to have good dreams tonight.

 

 

 

 

For the first time in what felt like ages, Prompto got up for his run. He opted to walk for it mostly, but now everything was fading back to normal. He didn’t have to leave the studio for class and wouldn’t have to hurry to the café tonight, thought the next day he would have to work the late shift. The entire day, he’d spent wondering what to wear. He thought of plenty of outfits, but when he got home to try them on, none of them screamed perfect. He went through five more before, he slid his hands down his sides, grinning at himself in the mirror. Yeah. He’d fuck him.

 

He finished just in time, the cab Ardyn had sent for him had arrived shortly thereafter. Prompto thought it was a bit much, being picked up. Ardyn insisted, so they could drink to their hearts content. They had a lot to celebrate, to Prompto’s health and his own endeavors in work. Truthfully, Prompto didn’t want to drink much, he’d seen enough of his insides to last him for months. A glass or two, wouldn’t hurt and at least he wouldn’t have to worry about sobering up.

 

Prompto whistled at the cab, of course he’d send one of the swanky black cabs. He’d ridden in a few with Noctis, otherwise he and the rest of the city settled of the sweat stained golden cabs. The driver welcomed him and started on her way, already having instructions on where to deliver him to. It was understandable why a black cab picked him up, a golden cab would’ve stuck out like a sore thumb in this neighborhood. Prompto groaned at his outfit. _He_ was going to be the one sticking out like a sore thumb! And this time they were actually going to a restaurant, not having a quickie and room service in Ardyn’s hotel room. He combed his hair with his fingernails, trying to hide as many of his piercings as he could manage without totally ruining his do. 

 

The driver declined Prompto’s tip, claiming it had already been taken care of. He sent Ardyn a quick message.  
__

__

_QS_ChoCoBoi: You sure I can enter? You didn’t say anything about a dresscode owo!_

_VixenD_000: haha, my dear Prompto. Are you here? Come in, come in! My phone’s dying.  
_

Prompto had no choice but to trust, D. He walked nervously up to the hostess stand, he smiled bright when she looked his way. “Heya, I’m here for a table with Izunia.” His voice betrayed him, he tried to straighten to show a bit of confidence. His smile never wavered but his voice shook.

 

“This way, sir.” 

 

_She totally sized me up!_ Prompto kept in a groan, embarrassed he’d gone with a leopard cardigan over a black thin, long-sleeve top. The skinny jeans would have been fine, if it weren’t for the chains hanging at his hip. And Gladio was right, why was he hearing leopard crocks?! Here, out of all places! 

 

The booth he was led to was private, near the back. A view of the city down below. There were candles on the table, wine glasses set out in front of each seat. A smaller glass, was also in front of Ardyn. Prompto assumed it was scotch again. Ardyn was wearing a hat, his sweater looked too big for him but somehow it suited his style perfectly. Neither one of them looked like they belonged and that made Prompto grin. 

 

“Ardyn!” he walked past the hostess into Ardyn’s arms who stood with them wide open, “Prompto. My dear boy, it’s been far too long.” When Prompto looked up, Ardyn held his chin, giving him a quick kiss. Prompto could taste the scotch, his stumble scratched his face, and he pushed up on his tiptoes for more. Ardyn obliged, his hand grazed down Prompto’s back, making him quiver. He really wished they had opted for a hotel room after all. Maybe D didn’t like this, but maybe Prompto could convince him again? Zack had left him high and dry last night, Noct was still a no show, and here was his best friend, who knew every woe and worry.

 

“I’m not the meal,” Ardyn teased urging Prompto to take his seat. The warm smile shifted to something else. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Prompto asked, scooting up in his chair, leaning against the table.

 

“Prompto, I am so sorry.” Ardyn reached out for his hand, taking it in his. “It must’ve been hard, having to decline since you weren’t feeling well. But you look great today, you sound wonderful.”

 

The touch was welcomed, though he still wasn’t sure why. Prompto cocked his head to the side, trying to put it together. “I’m sorry, what?” He laughed, unsure. “Why, are you sorry? I’m sorry I just, I think I’m missing it.”

 

“The dinner.” Ardyn said matter of fact, “Maybe you were sicker than I thought.” He withdrew his hand reaching into his pocket, “it was all over the news. It was quiet the show. The Caelum family made a big deal last night. A bold move having a friend’s and family dinner with clients, I would never.” Ardyn turned his phone sideways for the picture to be at its largest. “Friends can be unpredictable in these situations, honestly. Those meetings are nerve wracking, even for me and I’ve been at this for _years,_ Prompto. He must have a lot of faith in you lot.”

 

At first he didn’t want to take it, at the very center of the screen Noctis and Luna were side by side, smiling and holding hands on the table. There were a few faces he didn’t know. Maybe some of them were the clients. One girl with black hair, Prompto didn’t know her but Noctis had shown him pictures of her and Luna together, old friends? And Nyx?

 

Prompto took the phone, zooming in on the faces. He was sitting beside the girl, Gladio beside him. Ignis was across the table. A blonde smug boy was beside Noctis, his arm on Noct’s shoulder, giving the camera a peace sign. Regis loomed proudly in the back, beside two other faces Prompto didn’t recognize. 

 

He scrolled to the text of the article, briefly scanning the contents. _The young Caelum couple welcomes only close friends to the closed event_ —Prompto didn’t want to ready anymore. He saw the words ‘stocks’ and ‘looking up for the Lucian family’ and handed Ardyn his phone back,

 

“You have like 5 percent left.” That was a good reason to pretend he didn’t need to see anymore. It didn’t seem to do the trick. There was a twinkle in Ardyn’s eye and Prompto figured, that must be what pity looks like.

 

“I’m sorry Prompto, I only assumed you weren’t pictured as a result of your health…. Not that Noctis didn’t invite you.” He clicked his tongue and shook his head on Prompto’s behalf. “Surely there is a reason, maybe it was a business movie. People who have connections?”

 

“Yeah. That’s why Nyx Ulric is there.” Prompto huffed, surprised he even remembered his last name after his embarrassing outburst at the guy. Noctis had said he came from the wrong side of the tracks, what connections and reason would he have for being there? Other than Luna wanting to share in his company. 

 

Ardyn touched his hand to Prompto’s wrist, “not someone you approve of?”

 

Prompto moved his hand only to take a large gulp of the wine, “nah. He’s cool. Just not company material.” He cringed at the bitterness of the drink and his words. He took another, trying to numb his tongue and that pit balling up tight in his stomach.

 

Ardyn filled his drink, “well. You’re at dinner with me. I am more than delighted to have your company. A toast, Prompto. To togetherness.” Prompto lifted his glass, tapping the rims together. As they drank, they smiled at one another. They joked and chatted while they ate, Prompto’s glass never stayed empty for long. It was a good thing they sat in the back, their laughter wasn’t hushed at all. 

 

“No, no. I’m serious. Fuck Noctis.” Ardyn laughed pouring Prompto’s drink to the brim. “What a moron, you’re an attractive young man. Marriage or not, I’d have an affair with you, if I was into that sort of thing.”

 

“Thanks? I guess?” Prompto laughed, “but no. D, he’s a great guy! He just has a lot going on.”

 

“Fuck. Him.” His words slurred and he tossed back the end of his glass of scotch. “Prompto, you deserve whatever you want. The moon even. You are kind, you message me even while you’re sick to make sure I eat while I’m busy. I imagine you do the same with Noct?”

 

Prompto nodded sheepishly, “I slacked for a while, but Iggy said it wasn’t annoying. It was a good thing.”

 

“Good man.” Ardyn winked waving his hand with a flick of his wrist, signaling for another drink.

 

“Prompto why are you waiting for him, really? I know you have this, he’ll marry you later mumbo-jumbo. But have you considered, he’s a selfish asshole? What if he has someone on the side?”

 

“Noctis wouldn’t.” Prompto was feeling light and warm, but stood his ground on that. “Noctis isn’t like that. He’s a good guy, D. The best guy.”

 

“Oh, but is he? We don’t know. No one really knows anyone. Like, does he know, for example you’re falling for the Fair boy?” Ardyn tapped their glasses together again, “He must be thinking, surely Prompto wouldn’t fall for someone else. He wouldn’t, he’s the best guy.”

 

Prompto tipped his head back, drinking the glass of wine in a few gulps. That was true. But Noctis had encouraged him to see other people. That was part of the plan.

 

“Sometimes we say things we don’t mean,” Ardyn spoke lowly, right into Prompto’s subconscious. “Sometimes we test people without letting them now, our trust is on the line.” The words hung in the air, both of them simmering in their heaviness. 

 

“What about this boy? Drat, only two percent left, look quick!” Ardyn handed his phone back to Prompto, zooming on the blonde touching Noct’s shoulder. “Who is he?”

 

“I dunno, the clients, I don’t pay attention to that sort of thing.”

 

“Exactly. Perfect rouse. You don’t invite the mistress to diner when the wife is around.” Ardyn put his phone away again. Holding his hands up in surrender after, “Not to say that is what’s going on. I don’t know Noct, I just worry about you, sunshine.” He laid his hand’s back on the table, his finger tracing Prompto’s barcode.

 

“I’m an old man with old views, what do I know.”

 

“Don’t say that,” Prompto turned his wrist over, his finger’s brushing against Ardyn’s forearm. “I’m just scared I’m doing the wrong thing. I don’t know what’s okay, what if he is testing me and I’m failing?”

 

“Lucians are like that. At times, I dread moving back to Insomnia. Dealing with the two-faced lot they are. They claim to be a welcoming bunch, yet…We know where they stand in the Niflheim pact. Can’t say the word without them leaning close, looking to see, are you smiling? What about your eyes?” Ardyn huffed taking another drink, Prompto silent followed, Noct wasn’t like that.

 

“Secretive. Plotting. Business here is difficult because of that,” Ardyn sighed. “I’m sorry love, I know you don’t like business talk at the table.”

 

Prompto shook his head, “No. Ardyn you hardly talk about work. You listen to me complain about everything, you could stand to bitch a little.” That roused a laughed, Ardyn removed his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. 

 

“It’s something that’s always on my mind, I’d much rather focus on you tonight. I’ve needed good company. Noctis is a fool for not having you, you’d make any dinner instantly brighter. Maybe I need my own Pocket-Prompto.” His hand found Prompto’s wrist again, his smiled seeing him shudder. He knew exactly what that touch did to him.

 

“I have a proposal for you.”

 

“Yes?” Prompto crossed his legs, he knew it was a stretch, being hopeful for anything remotely sexual with Ardyn. 

 

Ardyn laughed, “Calm down.” He reached under the table, stroking Prompto’s thigh. “We can talk like this.” He purred, Prompto’s legs parted, hoping Ardyn would explore hidden under the table cloth.

 

“I think you should see Zack. You haven’t slept with him yet, correct?” His hand rubbed Prompto’s inner thigh, his knuckles grazing his crotch. “You need to test yourself Prompto. Have some fun. Are you seeing Zack, because you see Noctis in him? Maybe you just horny. Sleep with him. Try calling Zack’s name, then Noctis’s.” Prompto grabbed the table cloth as Ardyn’s fingers ran along the zipper of his pants. 

 

“See which name makes you see stars. You can even call out mine.” Ardyn laughed and removed his hand, Prompto could breathe again. 

 

“H-he wouldn’t go for that. He’s open to things, but not to me calling out other dude’s names.”

 

“And why not? If you’re going to embarrass his life styles, he should welcome yours. Have you told him about the camera fetish?”

 

Prompto’s cheeks went red and he took another drink. He didn’t want to say no, but Ardyn already knew the answer, even if he said nothing at all.

 

“Tell him Prompto. Be sexually satisfied. You like to be fucked and filmed. It’s a little sexy. I feel like a director when we do it.” Ardyn chuckled, “maybe we should both change professions, how about it?”

 

“Ardyn!” Prompto coughed, the lightness in his head, allowed that embarrassment to turn right into laughter. “No, I’m not like that. I like it personal. Not for the whole world to see.”

 

“If everyone in the world was Noctis, you would.” Ardyn pointed his fork at him, accusingly. “Tell model boy, Prompto. That’s an order. Send me something even. I can tell you young fellows just how to play.” The smirk on Ardyn’s face, let Prompto know, he’d caught the look of lust in his eyes. He would like that. Shamefully so…

 

“You know, D. When you told me to call Noctis and just, fuck him?”

 

Ardyn hummed nodding, “and you disappointed me that night. Yes, we moved on, Prompto. Why bring up that old tale?”

 

“Well, not too long after we did do something.” Prompto couldn’t meet his eyes, he fidgeted with his own cellphone and motioned to it briefly. Indicating, yes, they did something just as Ardyn wanted. He let out a small gasp, Ardyn’s hand nestling between Prompto’s thighs again. 

 

“My good, good boy. Listening to me. Enjoy yourself?”

 

Prompto nodded, trying to ignore the heat flaring up between his legs. “You’re not…. Going to really ask about it, to see the whole thing or anything?” That’s what Ardyn had wanted from him, to see the hold he had over Prompto. 

 

Ardyn’s hand moved, squeezing Prompto’s thigh tenderly before pulling away. “Somethings are personal, Prompto. That’s a moment between you and Noct. I’ll just pretend, it was thanks to me you got a taste of your dreams. How about that, fair deal?”

 

Prompto snorted, giggled, and laughed harder. The alcohol had gone to his head, “Okay. Deal.”

 

“I would also like to add something to the deal, you can’t be mad at me.”

 

Prompto’s eyebrow lifted high and curious, “go on?”

 

“Shady thing you,” Ardyn huffed, “not agreeing on the spot.” He reached into the seat beside him, behind his black brief case there was a magenta colored bag, with matching tissue paper poking out the top. “I meant to send this to you, work kept me busy, you were sick. The timing never seemed right.” He passed the package across the table, settling in front of Prompto’s now empty dinner plate. 

 

“D,” Prompto sighed putting his hands on the bag before shifting his gaze up to him. “Why? No, what did you get me?”

 

Ardyn folded his hands in front of his mouth, concealing his smile. “Let’s call it a, get well soon, glad you’re better, congrats on your first college course, and investment in your future, gift.”

 

The long title worried Prompto, he couldn’t wait to see what it was and gave him a look, asking silently if he could open it now. Ardyn dipped his head briefly, nodding. Inside Prompto found a box, it was a plain white box with a label written with technical jargon. His jaw dropped, it was all he needed to know exactly why he wasn’t supposed to be mad,

 

“This is too much.” Prompto looked up to find Ardyn biting his thumbs, smiling.

 

“I know. But work has been well. You’ve had it bad, love. After your photoshoot with Zack you kept on about how much you enjoyed Cor’s camera. Wanted one of your own. Now you have it. No need to borrow anyone else’s again.” 

 

The chair squeak on the floor as Prompto stood up quickly to rush to Ardyn’s side, hugging him. Kissing him. Ardyn gently tugged him to sit on his leg, his hand rubbed Prompto’s stomach in a way that brought out a quiet moan.

 

“Use that camera, for you and Zack. Treat yourself Prompto. I want to see you,” Ardyn’s hand traced a line down the center of Prompto’s body, “enjoying yourself. Can you give that to me? Will you give it to me?”

 

Prompto clenched his thighs hard together, stopping himself from rolling into Ardyn’s touch, “Yes.” His cheeks were on fire. He stumbled back from Ardyn’s lap, using the table’s edge to steady himself. “Can I- I’m going to go freshen up. My head, it’s spinning.” Prompto’s laugh didn’t ease Ardyn, he reached out, attempting to offer his guidance.

 

“No. I…I need to cool down.” 

 

Ardyn sighed, “Alright. Hurry back. I’ll send someone after you if I must,” they laughed and Prompto turned on his way.

 

“Oh drat,” Ardyn groaned, catching Prompto’s attention. “D, What’s wrong?”

 

“My phone is dead and my computer will take minute to turn on, Prompto. Might I borrow your phone, I need to cheek my email. I saw a message just before it died.”

 

Ardyn could do whatever the hell he wanted right now, Prompto was on cloud nine. “Yes, sir!” He passed the phone along. “Don’t go anywhere.” Prompto laughed, going along his way, passing their waiter who came for their dishes. 

 

Not looking back, Prompto didn’t see Ardyn pull a large gil from his pocket and silently pass it along. If he had, maybe he would have thought twice, or fallen even more in love. Ardyn tipped good, that he was a great guy. That image would have been smashed, if only he’d seen Ardyn then pull out a USB cord from his satchel and plugged it directly into Prompto’s phone.

 

If he didn’t have that last drink, maybe he would have been embarrassed about taking a glass of water from a table that had been prepared for guests who were approaching. _Nope._ Didn’t care a bit, he drank the whole thing before setting it on a table that had yet to be set. _Real classy, Prom._

 

After what felt like the best piss of his life, he took his time washing his hands. He dabbed his face with a cool cloth. How much had he drunk? He laughed, _whatever. Fuck. It was a lot._ At least he didn’t talk Ardyn’s head off too much, he didn’t let many secrets fly, only about the bit about him and Noct hooking up. Really, he was doing great. Then he felt it, the warmth and heaviness against his stomach. The booze must have slowed down his reaction, he could only stare down at himself in utter horror. Gravy, potatoes?! Spaghetti?! 

 

His mouth hung open, his waiter gasped aloud. “Oh my Astrals. Sir. I am so sorry!” They pleaded and dropped to their knees. Starting to pick up the plates.

 

Prompto groaned but joined them, scooping the potatoes and noodles that hadn’t stuck to his shirt, onto the messy platter. “No, I should have been looking where I was going. You okay dude? You didn’t get anything on you, major bummer if I ruined your uniform.” He knew how that went, at least he had an apron for these sorts of spills. It sucked if his outfit was trashed, he didn’t know whose fault it was, but the situation was already shitty for them both. He didn’t want to make it worse.

 

“I’m fine, I am so. SO. Sorry.” They both held onto the platter as they stood. The waiter gave Prompto a look, a look that needed no words. 

 

“Astrals. How bad is it?” Prompto didn’t want to look back down. They only said, “…. Bad.” 

 

Prompto tossed his head back, keeping his chill, “it’s cool. I got a selfie in earlier. We’re cool.”

 

“No. C’mon we can clean it off more, we have things in the back. Would that be okay?” The waiter offer, guilty to have ruined a guests night.

 

Their voice was nervous, probably used to getting scolded and yelled at for a situation like this. Prompto smiled, “you’d be a hero.” He curled his cardigan up, trying to prevent any more food falling onto the floor or his pants. Other workers flocked to the scene quickly to clean up any stain, they had a meticulous reputation to uphold. In the back, Prompto took off his cardigan, handing it to one of the chefs who assured him there wouldn’t be a single stain. “Even if it’s already an insult to the eyes.”

 

Prompto laughed, “watch it bub.” He started wiping at his shirt and the crotch of his pants, there would be a bit of a water stain but nothing was ruined like he thought. Ardyn was just probably thinking he was taking a shit…. _Reeaaalll classy, Prom._ On the whole, it took about fifteen minutes before Prompto was walking back to the table, Ardyn was on his laptop. 

 

“I almost sent someone to fish you out.” He looked up, over the top of his glasses, Prompto didn’t know he wore those.

 

“Well, you wouldn’t have found me.” The blonde motioned to his cardigan hanging over his arm, and the dampness of the front of his clothes. “had an accident—NOT in the bathroom. Someone ran into me.” The impact of his words hitting him only after he said them, fuck, now he was starting to run his mouth.

 

Ardyn chuckled and looked back at the screen, typing a moment more. “Sorry, it was something pertinent. Annnd,” he closed the screen, “finished. I suppose somehow it all worked out.” He stared at Prompto’s top, frowning. 

 

Awkwardly, Prompto took his seat again, wanting to hide all evidence of his little spill. “I didn’t know you wore glasses.”

 

“I’m an old man.”

 

“Don’t say that, D.” Prompto reached out grabbing Ardyn’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Old men aren’t sexy. You,” he knew he had a lopsided grin. “You are mind blowingly, sexy. If you weren’t so against blow-jobs? Yeah. I’d be on my knees here and now.”

 

“My. Quiet the compliment,” Ardyn stroked his chin with his free hand. Prompto bit his lip, scooting to the edge of his seat. He was drunk and already had embarrassed himself, no point in pretending now he didn’t want to jump his bones. 

 

“I think you need to focus those efforts on someone your own age. Who can keep up with your stamina.” He laughed, awkwardly trying to diffuse the situation.

 

“Ardyn, c’mon.” Prompto kicked his feet, whining. Ardyn smirked and stood. He rounded the table, leaning down so his chin brushed against Prompto’s cheek. The stubble made Prompto quake. The stench of scotch was thick on Ardyn’s breathe, he wanted a taste. Ardyn began rubbing Prompto’s shoulders.

 

“I want you to go home, message that Noctis of yours. Give him one last chance to make you happy Prompto.” He whispered into his ear, “if you can’t live up to his standards, bring him down to yours. Tell him, fuck the rules. He owes you an apology. You are more than friends and family, make him prove it.” Ardyn kissed Prompto’s neck, “this old man can’t do anything but push you in the right direction. Just, bear in mind, I’m curious how good that camera is.” 

 

Prompto squirmed in his seat, if they were in the hotel room, he would find out right then how good it was. Damn this restaurant! He began to moan a reply, but Ardyn’s hand touched his neck in a way, that even Prompto understood, he needed to stop. Their waiter arrived with two bottles of wine, each in a separate bag. “Compliments from the house, for ruining part of your evening”

 

Ardyn stood up straight, leaving Prompto’s side. Prompto took his bag, surprised they’d gotten anything at all. When he saw Ardyn’s smile, it was one he didn’t recognize, “Oh? A bottle of wine, the same brand we’ve already drunk?” Ardyn took his bag, halfheartedly looked at it before passing it back to Prompto, without giving the blonde a glance.

 

“I drink scotch. My date has clearly had enough of that drink. But that’s the choice you make. What about the dry-cleaning cost?”

 

Prompto sat up in his seat, “We cleaned it in the kitchen. D, it’s totally fine.”

 

“Prompto,” Ardyn’s voice shifted from the savvy curtness to a gentle purr. “Tell our waiter, tell me, how many times did you change today?”

 

That was embarrassing, still, when Ardyn asked his mouth ran. “Like five times? Maybe more?”

 

“And finally, you found the perfect outfit for our date. Finally, everything clicked?”

 

Prompto nodded, he had been rather proud.

 

Ardyn turned back to the waiter, “The perfect outfit, splattered upon. A quickie in the kitchen is meant to solve that effort. He’ll take compensation for the dry-cleaning bill. You’ll also do better to find a wine to ease his troubles for the night.” Ardyn picked up his empty glass of scotch, giving an expected nod towards it. 

 

Their waiter left in a hurry.

 

“You didn’t have to—” Prompto started, cheeks a bright red.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed, love. I’m a regular here and a guest of mine will not be treated without respect. Trust me. They’re the ones flustered and embarrassed to have disappointed me. My patronage, no offense, means more than a couple of bottles of wine.” He took his place in front of Prompto, legs crossed, his smile sharp. “I take care of business Prompto. I’ll take care of you.”

 

They had two different ways of taking care of the situation, it made Prompto’s head spin, or that was most likely the booze. He opted not to fight it, it felt good having someone speak out for him, to be on his side. “I wish Noct would have said fuck it, and invited me.” The words slipped out before he even thought to stop them.

 

Ardyn nodded sadly, “I know, honeypot. I know. I’m sure he was just distracted. His head was somewhere else. You’ll work things out.” Ardyn tried stroking his wrist again to soothe him. But Prompto could only worry, what if he was distracted by someone else? He never really matched up to Noct’s standards. They had video games, movies, lame jokes—okay they had a lot in common. The worlds they lived in however, that was too different. 

 

“Thank you Ardyn, I don’t know how you do it every time. You just, really put things into perspective.”

 

“Age.” Ardyn groaned, he winked, trying to keep the mood light again. “We’ve all been fucked over Prompto. I can promise you, if you stay at it. Your day will come, mine has, and I’ve waited a long time. It’s like, you’re my good luck charm. You sure you don’t have a pocket size version of you?”

 

The couple laughed, teasing what a mini size him would actually be like. When an individual in a brightly colored pink suit approached with their waiter, Ardyn stood up with his hand outstretched. “Quina. Apologies if I made a scene.” 

 

“You’re a funny guy, I don’t expect much less.” They spoke with an accent, then took from the waiter three bags. “One scotch, one bourbon. Top shelf. For your lovely date, another wine to ease the distress of the night.” Quina turned back, they first handed Prompto an envelope. “This should cover your dry-cleaning expenses. And,” the turned again giving Prompto another bag, “Desserts. Prepared by yours truly.” 

 

“No sweets for me?” Ardyn teased with a knowing grin. 

 

“I want the blonde to come back, not you. Somehow, you keep coming around.” The couple laughed, Prompto smiled, the corners of his lips not quiet lifted all the way up. How much shit did he have to carry out?

 

After a short talk with the manager, who called the cab for Prompto, he was on his way home. Ardyn walked him to the car, kissing him on the cheek goodnight. “Put that camera to good use, love. I’m counting on it.”

 

Prompto fell back into the comfortable cab, the wine bottles clinking in their bags against each other. His eyes were heavy and he laughed, what a weird way to say get freaky with the camera. “You got it pal.” Prompto blew him a kiss and said goodbye. He hugged his bags on the drive home, nodding off on the smooth ride.

 

When he got home, he struggled to kick off his shoes and lock his door. It was beyond him how he remembered to put the dessert in the fridge. The wine and camera remained bagged on his counter. Maybe if he had taken the time to properly store everything he wouldn’t have fallen straight into bed with his phone at his ear, Noct’s name glowing bright on the screen.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So honestly, I wanted to get this up a few days ago. My light, whoo-hoo episode Iggy celebration! Well…. Then I got sucked into playing it myself. NO SPOILERS. Just please play once you get the chance!!!!!!!  
>   
>   
> Update where I currently stand with the fic, I’m about half-way through with chapter 22 and 153k+! I’ll be taking a minor break to hopefully pump out a haikyuu fanfiction for a friend of mine as a present lol. She doesn’t read this so I won’t have to worry about her finding out. xD It should be quick so I won’t be away for long on this fic. BECAUSE CH. 21 WAS A FUCKING FUN RIDE. ASIDHASIODAD I CANNOT WAIT TO SHARE!!!!  
>   
>   
> What else… Well, as always, thank you for the reads! I hope to hear some replies about Ardyn in this chapter ohoho. It also reeeeeeaaaaalllyyy makes me wanna write Pornstar Prompto. Holla. B]  
>  __
> 
>  
> 
> _Please comment, give kudos, subscribe, aaannnd…..e.n.j.o.y!_  
> 


	13. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompto covered himself, the tent in his pants embarrassing. He’d just been rejected? Major turn off, thinking about another guy. Great. “I’m so fucking sorry, Zack.”_   
>    
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who guessed it, yup, the restaurant manager was a ff9 reference! Hehe  
>   
> 

  
  
  
__

_13._  
Night Terrors  
  
  
  
  
  


Noctis had been sitting in bed, reading a book Gladio had let him borrow. Apparently, it was important to do some reading for yourself; to relax and let your mind wonder to a new place. Noctis had rolled his eyes, but now seven chapters deep? He couldn’t agree more. Exhaustion had left his body, tension faded from his shoulders, and his focus locked on the worries for the protagonist. Why was no one caring for that poor child, he was boy who lost his parents, why lock him under a staircase? He almost ignored his phone, it was eight thirty at night, who would be calling? Sighing, he glanced at the screen, in case it was his father. His stomach pitted at the picture on his screen. Prompto’s face was in a lopsided smile, cheek pressed tight against Noct’s.

Since when did he dread Prompto’s calls?

Noctis pressed the receiver to his ear and tepidly set his book aside, laying open on its pages.

“Holy shit it worked,” Prompto laughed. 

Noctis checked the time again and the date for good measure. Was he drunk on a Monday night?

“Wait you’re there, right? Naaaahhccct!”

“I’m here, Prompto.” Yeah. His friend was definitely wasted.

“Hi.”

“…Hey?” Noctis swung his legs over his bed, hunching over. Was he out stranded somewhere and needed a ride? “What’s wrong, Prompto? You alright?”

Prompto laughed again, Noctis could hear blankets rustling around him, good. He wouldn’t have to hunt him down in any bars. Prompto didn’t go out and drink, he wouldn’t have even known where to begin.

“Am I alright…? Yeah sure. Just wanted to call, see why the fuck we’re not friends anymore, but I’m peachy. What’bout you pal?” Prompto’s words, though slurred were pointed and aimed right at Noct. Noct could just hear him itching to get something off his chest. He’d beat him to it,

“I’m sorry I didn’t come over when you were sick, Prompto. Doubt you would even remember if I did.” And he had. “I was-“

“Work? Yeah Noct, we both know that drill.” There was more shifting on his bed and the phone got a strange echo to it.

“You put me on speaker?” Noctis asked, biting his thumbnail. He didn’t like how Prompto said _‘he knew the drill’._ It had been his fallback phrase anytime his father canceled or disappointed him.

“So? I’m in my apartment, jackass.” 

“What the hell, Prompto?” Noctis hoped to his feet, pacing. What the hell was happening? When Prompto was drunk he talked and flirted. He didn’t get angry.

“You mean what the hell, _Noctis._ Dude. Friends and family? Really?”

Noct’s frantic space slowed, breathing a sigh of relief, “oh, that’s all it’s about?”

“That’s all?!” Prompto fired back, tossing his shirt across the room. “Thanks for the invite dude. I know where I stand, not a friend, not a family.”

“Prom,” Noct tried to cut in. His voice weakened as he spoke, exhaustion weighed down his patience. He pinched the bridge of his nose, keeping himself calm, trying to keep his headache at bay.

“No! Noctis. You didn’t even tell me? No one told me? But someone told Nyx?”

“He’s Luna’s friend—”

“Boyfriend. Noct. Sound familiar?”

“We’re not—”

“Fuck you.”

Noctis couldn’t respond to the hurt in Prompto’s voice, it had cracked despite its force. Noct was in the wrong, even if he was right. Noctis leaned his head against the cool glass of his balcony door, sighing heavily into the phone. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to say, Prom.”

“Uh. Sorry? It’s just-.” 

Noctis could hear the bed squeak and his feet hit the floor. He could picture him, pacing, picking at his sleeve, hem of his pants, whatever he was wearing. Those sad blue eyes, haunted Noct, without even seeing them. “It’s just?” Noctis prompted, ready to hear words he’d yelled at himself so many times already.

“I invited you when everyone visited me. You blew me off dude. Fine, you were busy.” Prompto’s breathing waivered, Noct’s lightly tapped his head against the glass. What the fuck was he doing? Why was he letting Prompto go through this?

“Then for everyone to see, you have this fucking _thing._ I’m not dinner quality, okay. Y-you didn’t want me staring or flirting—fine. What pisses me off? You don’t tell me shit, Noct. I don’t know anything, about anything. I had to find out from an article! Do you see the issue here, bud?” He laughed and grunted having walked into the edge of his coffee table,

“What am I doing wrong, Noct?”

Noctis shook his head, closing his eyes “Nothing.” He knew Prompto wouldn’t believe him. He wouldn’t believe anything right now. “Should we really be talking about this while you’re drunk?”

“I. Am. Not. Drunk.” The protest was enough to confirm, he was. “I just want to talk. I miss you, so fucking much. I want to play video games, I want to kiss you, I wan—”

“Prompto.” Noctis put a stop to that. “Maybe this is why I can’t see you right now? It keeps coming back to that. I’ve told you, we cannot be anything.” He pushed off from the door, his hand on his hip, making tracks in his carpet.

“Can’t be anything?” Prompto laughed, “I thought we could be friends.”

“You know what I mean, Prom.”

“Nah. I don’t Noctis. What it sounds like to me, ‘is fuck Prompto.’”

“You know that’s not what I mean.” Noctis grimaced, his head felt like it was splitting open. He had to find a way to settle this, Prompto was drunk. Everything was only going to get worse.

“Yeah. You’re right. You think I’m just desperate. Can’t be friends if I’m in love with you, huh? You moved on, buddy. I get it…. I’ll just,”

Noctis tried to cut his friend off again, Prompto butted in. “I’ll do the same. That’s what you said anyways. I need to move on, you’ll come get me when the nightmare’s over?” He huffed, sniffling on the other end of the line. 

Silence hung between them. Noctis was sure Prompto was there, he could hear him trying to hold back tears. What was he supposed to do? There was no good answer. If he made a single mistake, a single loving look or sound to him, everything could blow up in their face. Prompto wore his heart in his sleeve, Noctis couldn’t make him pretend to be someone he wasn’t. It was best to keep him away from everything. The moment their family secured the shares and he could divorce Luna, everything was going to be fine…

“Prom?” Noctis asked, his lips starting to quake. The line had gone silent. Noct wasn’t sure when he had hung up, but didn’t feel right calling him back. “Dammit.” Noctis tried swallowing his tears They came all the same. The shadows were coming for him, clawing at his chest, whispering terrible would-be truths in his ear. He was a bad friend, he was making his best friend suffer. A lying bastard. The child his father couldn’t depend on. A burden on Luna’s shoulders, a thorn in Ignis’s side.

“I’m sorry,” he said into the dead line. “I keep going back and forth, I’ve been leading you on. Me taking a stance? That’s hurting you more, Prom. I know.” Noctis coughed, masking the tears even if no one was around to hear him cry. “I know we can be friends, it’s just that it’s easy for us to do more? So…So fucking easy. It’s hard not to, it’s hard stopping myself.”

Noctis dropped to his floor, his phone still at his ear, talking to no one but himself. “I think about you every night, I’m stuck replaying memories. It’s all I got. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make it worse.” Putting his life on hold was impossible when Prompto was always growing. He looked to the future with a smile, even when facing the unknown. Somehow, Prompto knew he’d get through it.

If Noct could have half the courage that Prompto had, maybe he’d be engaged to him by now. Would have found a different means to securing his families rightful stocks that didn’t involve being betrothed in anyone other than his sun.

Noctis clutched his cellphone, fighting every part of him that pleaded and cried to just call Prompto back. What good would it do? He was drunk, he said what he’d been harboring. Noctis couldn’t fight the truth, he was a shit friend.

Maybe, for a little bit, he could just be a shitty son.

He flicked his phone to a picture of his best friend’s face. His sunshine. The love of his life. Prompto might have been angry, but Noctis had secured more stocks in their time apart. He was in a war for his family’s company and Prompto’s future; he wouldn’t fail either of them. Being a shitty son and a shitty friend, would be the collateral damage. He would redeem himself in the days to come, buy honoring his dad as a great CEO. He would do right by Prompto, being a faithful husband. 

Noctis clicked over to MogNet.

__

__

_Ragtcon114: I hope you don’t delete this first thing. I hope you find it in the morning and maybe have forgotten what we said last night. I can only apologize Prompto. I am not making the best choices, they are the choices that I feel however, will lead me to my future for you. With you. If you don’t believe me, that’s fine. Maybe I don’t want you to that would make things easier. No matter how I may feel, I want you to live life. I want you to experience all the happiness that I’m robing you of.  
_

Noctis didn’t dare type that he loved him, he was careful not to mention Zack Fair, the model from the picture. The model with the dreams that were saving his best friend from reality. The reality, Noctis had otherwise ensnared him in. Prompto had also called it a nightmare, that was more accurate. It kept him up at night and haunted him even when he was awake. He hated he was no longer the hero in Prompto’s dreams. That he had to be thankful Prompto had anyone with him at all.

He groaned as a memory prickled into his head, when Noct Idly sat by when after they seriously fought, for the first time. He watched with his arms crossed as Prompto had introduced himself to a student on campus. An exchange student from Alexandria, Zidane.

A putrid jealousy pooled in his stomach. Even when things weren’t right, Prompto had been ever at his side. After Zidane cheered him up? Prompto became a ghost in his sheets. Zidane wasn’t the last to rob Noctis of Prompto’s affections. The boxer Zell, who Prompto visited when Noctis had invited him to vacation briefly in Altissia during his study abroad. 

Noctis was the gentle one, it made he and Prompto mesh. Kindred spirits. Why is it they brought out the worst in each other lately? Even as a child, he accepted his dad’s obsession and dedication to his work, he was upset but never livid. When it came to Prompto, despite his best efforts to smile and let him move on, he only felt remorse for his actions and hatred to those around him. 

Nothing would expel the feeling, nothing but Prompto’s attention. He never demanded it, he only waited, praying to the Astrals whatever choices he make would let he and his best friend cross paths again. Noct could only hope when those times came, Prompto was just as desperate for him. It wasn’t a healthy cycle and lately he felt himself falling deeper in the spiral. He gave the cold shoulder to Ignis, who spent the week with Prompto while he was sick. His other friends could see Prompto without restriction. They didn’t have to worry about falling to their knees in front of him, begging him to wake them up from the nightmare. To just run away from the city.

If he was cold, it was only because it was better than showing his hatred. Better than being colored with bitterness and pettiness that he held onto in Prompto’s wake. He’d rather be distant and cold; than hated for the monster he was when left to fester. 

Yes, this was his decision. He just hadn’t grown into it yet.

 

 

 

 

It would be a week before Prompto found his heart again. All week he’d been avoiding talking to or about Noctis. The message sat in his MogNet, untouched. He knew it was stupid. Noctis was stupid too, but didn’t deserve to be shutout. Everything about the situation sucked. Noctis couldn’t be blamed for saying the wrong things or doing what he thought was best. He was just as miserable, each fighting their own battles.

Doesn’t mean it hurt any less. It was a fact, Prompto ran his mouth when he drank and one person in this world got to see the salty to his otherwise sweet self. He hated to show it, to let the words fly and feel that things wouldn’t otherwise be okay. Noctis had never had a problem with taking the words with a grain of salt. At least, Prompto used to be sure they’d be fine and Noct wouldn’t take the words to heart. As the days went on, Prompto felt that bridge sway and strain under the pressure. Noctis had reached out once and Prompto knew, wouldn’t risk it again.

It was Friday night, he had a date with Zack. He was going to move on.  
__

__

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Hey pal…. Sorry for the silent treatment. A friend said communication is important, we need to work on that. I’ll start._

_You didn’t deserve that and I shouldn’t have yelled. I had a nasty hangover if that helps any. I’ve been thinking a lot lately and I think I really get it now, Noct. You’re right, we can push the borders because we’ve done it before, it’s what we both want. Just not what we need right now. I’ll keep my hands to myself, I think I finally have an outlet. You said before, you wanted us to start over. To build everything back up again. Like falling in love, all over? I don’t think I can do that, I won’t ever stop loving you. I love you Noct, as a friend, brother, and lover. I will be who you need me to be. Right now, I guess you need a friend? Here I am buddy. <3 Till the bitter end._

__

Every promise didn’t work out the way you hoped. Prompto was terrified they wouldn’t be able to meet eye to eye, if they day ever came, when Noct would take him back. He didn’t have faith Noct would continue to see him in the same way. Noct was changing; he was growing into a fine man. Prompto was stuck in the past, lusting over his first love. He wanted to be reckless and silly. He wanted to see the world and capture it. Neither of them could be blamed if their paths were going separate ways.

As he readied himself for his date, it felt too soon to be in the arms of another. But Prompto was falling, he needed to be caught. Noctis wasn’t here. He wouldn’t be for a long time. He was tired of the quiet mornings alone. He was sick of his hand in bed. He wanted to be loved.

 

 

Laughing felt good. Zack kissing his neck while laughing, felt even better. After dinner and a long walk, the couple had managed to end up Zack’s place. Prompto kissed him at the front door, Zack backed him in, chasing the kiss. They fell onto the couch together laughing and kissing. Zack hovered above him, “you’re wearing blue contacts?” he asked, cocking his head to the side like a puppy. Prompto smiling, tracing his finger along his chin.

“That fight with Noctis?” Prompto began, making sure Zack remembered. Zacl pushed back his raven hair nodding. 

“My eyes have been real unsteady. Emotions high.”

Zack moved his hand, his hair curtaining his face again. “You don’t have to hide with me, Prom.” He sat up, bringing Prompto with him. “Go get comfortable, take off the makeup and glasses.” Prompto’s mouth opened to protest; Zack stole the words with a kiss. “The real you is fine with me, I swear Prom.”

It was bad, Prompto wished he’d hear those words falling from another lips. He was in love with those words, but the lips that spoke them? He loved those too, just hard to keep straight who’s he was thinking of kissing. Prompto held onto Zack’s shirt, pulling him in for another kiss. He lingered close, he needed this. 

“Alright.” Prompto’s hand grazed Zack’s chest, before standing and picking up his satchel “your bathroom?” Zack jumped up apologizing, giving Prompto a quick tour. The apartment was bigger than he imagined. Zack said he’d spent so much time cooped up in a bunker and bed bunks, that he wanted an open space. His apartment apparently connected to the roof, where there was a small garden. Which had been the selling point for him. There was a spare bedroom, packed with work out equipment. They passed Zack’s room, Prompto didn’t ask to look in. Hoping he’d see it soon enough.

Considerate of Prompto’s routine, Zack pointed out a few facial products. “I don’t use much but that should give you a good cleanse. I’ve been trying to do better myself, thanks to a certain someone always talking it up.”

“Your skin is flawless, the last thing the rest of us peons need is you setting that as the new low bar.” Prompto pinched his cheek then stepped in, damn well ready to take this time to get himself just right (even if he was only taking off makeup).

 

Alone, Prompto discarded the layers concealer and highlighter. He cleared his face of eyeliner and freed his eyes from his contacts. His skin was speckled with bright red freckles, his eyes had a ring of red around them. At the very least, he wasn’t grey. Without a smile on his face, he could see the robot in the mirror. Proof he was generation, MT. Prompto’s glasses helped separate him from that feeling, it gave him something different, a bit of character even when he couldn’t reach down deep to bring his heart up.

 

Coming back, set his bag beside the couch, Zack sitting with the remote in hand, flipping through Netflix. Prompto straddled him. The remote was forgotten, finding the show he wanted to watch was right here. He’d been waiting to feel him so close. Zack’s thighs were thic and his chest was solid. Kissing him was a dream; his arms were safe and his body warm. Yet, somehow, it didn’t feel right.

Desperate to fight the dread in his heart, Prompto rolled his hips onto Zack’s, the other’s hand slipping up the back of his shirt. He traced circles around his piercings above his butt and followed the line of his spine. Prompto’s hand rubbed Zack’s pecks, up over his shoulders and back down again. Zack lifted his hips, meeting Prompto’s grind. He wanted to whine, but something caught in his throat. 

“Zack?” Prompto asked pulling back, his hips freezing, he was hovering just above Zack now. His thighs burned. Zack didn’t need Prompto to continue, he kissed his chin and stroked his cheek. “Don’t force yourself, babe.” His smile was kind, kinder than anything Prompto deserved.

“Why don’t we just…Talk. A real sleep over. We’ll make a fucking fort and swap secrets.” He rubbed Prompto’s back, his hand falling to his thighs feeling him start to quake in the position he held. “It’s fucking unhealthy as fuck, but maybe I keep a thing of pizza rolls and brownies on deck at all times. What about it, best date night ever?”

Prompto’s lips started to curl into a smile, his heart told him it was wrong and a betrayal. He nodded, ignoring it, it sounded like fun. He flopped to the side of Zack on the couch, abandoning his desperation.

“Yeah?” Zack grinned,

“Yeah, totally best date. Well it’d be even better if you had choco-chips.”

“Do I- _DO I_ have choco-chips? Prompto, c’mon I’m trying to impress the hell out of you. Of course I have choco-chips, that was on the top of my list.” He stood and held his hands out for the blonde’s before pulling him to his feet and ushered him to the kitchen, his excitement showing in the pep in his step.

Zack liked to think he was healthy, he just worked out twice as hard to keep up with his snacking habits. There were plenty of chips, cookies, and frozen meals. Zack often meal prepped for the week, when he got sick of it however, he caved and went for a frozen dinner. 

Prompto hopped onto the counter, sitting with his legs parted. Zack walked in between them. “I’m not flirting, I’m trying to get something behind you.”

“Aw, dude. But I totally am.” His lanky legs wrapped around Zack’s waist sharing in another kiss. Zack didn’t say no. If he could, he could carry Prompto’s ass to bed right then and there, even fuck him against a wall. Sadly, tonight wasn’t the time for that. He was sorting through the web Noctis had trapped Prompto in. Zack had been trapped tight once himself. If only he had someone to help him through it then, to support him while giving him space. Tonight, Zack didn’t want to push Prompto to far, just meet his speed, occasionally help him pump the breaks.

“If you,” Zack kissed Prompto’s collar bone, tonguing his piercings briefly, “have time to flirt, you have time to help me build the fort.” 

“Never built a fort.” Prompto shrugged, his forearms resting on Zack’s shoulders, whose arms hugged Prompto’s waist. His mouth fell in shock, 

“Never built a fort? Babe. You should have told me that the first day we met. We could have made that our photoshoot.”

“Why are you so lame?” Prompto laughed shoving Zack’s face away, “tents are like the same thing, I’ve done the tent thing plenty.”

Zack scoffed, “this mother fucker right here, thinks a pillow fort is a tent. Prompto. Get your notebook out. I’m taking you back to school, kid.” Zack laughed and bounded towards his room, then ran back at full force. “Hey. Did you bring pajamas?”

“I didn’t. Wasn’t sure if that’d be weird? Didn’t know what…”

Zack waved off the embarrassment, “Honestly. I haven’t had someone stay over in ages, didn’t even think about it actually? Even if we ‘ya know, _did it._ ”

Prompto laughed, such a childish way to refer to having sex, though it was a very Zack way of making something casual. “Well, you have anything I can borrow?” He slid from the counter following Zack into his bedroom. The bed was perfectly made, sheets tucked tight without a wrinkle. His desk with his laptop was a little messy, everything else seemed to have a place. Prompto leaned in against the door frame, “I expected your place to be messier.”

“Me too.” Zack laughed, “I dunno. I used to be? I just started feeling more comfortable keeping order, an outlet for control. If I wanna be in a good place, my space needs to be too.” He tossed a pair of grey sweats towards Prompto and an old faded t-shirt, reading ‘loveless.’

Zack peeled off his shirt and slipped on a tank top. Prompto’s eyes lingered, catching the scars on his chest. He’d almost forgotten, Zack was an exSoldier. Thankfully he was quick to realize he was staring and Prompto turned, hurrying to the bathroom to change as well. He was proud of his body—till you stood next to Zack. He was Gladio level of sculpted. With perfect black hair, a killer smile, and bright blue eyes. Was this real? Certainly this was a setup. Zack was a complete babe! But he was paying attention to him. Plain, common Prompto. His lifted up the shirt, looking at the stretch marks on his stomach. His solid upper abdomen in contrast with slight pot belly. This wasn’t bad, this was a great shape to be in! It just wasn’t perfect, a million years behind naturals like Noctis and Zack.

“Prompto, c’mon!” Zack kicked the side of his ankle against the door with a thud and ran down the hall. Prompto would catch his back, blankets trailing behind him. “Where are we supposed to hang those from?” Didn’t a pillow fort mean stacking pillows?

“That’s the fun, Prompy. Being innovative. Now use your noggin,” He tossed a sheet at the blonde’s head. “Okay, we’ll move the kitchen table closer. Scoot back the couch…”

Turns out, tent making was an art form. Prompto was impressed they’d gotten it to stand up at all without pinning a single blanket to the wall. Though Zack had tapped a few things it still wasn’t as tall as Zack wanted. Maybe if they were five, this would be the mansion of pillow forts. Tactfully built around to encase the flat screen TV on the wall (where he had tapped sheets). Chairs kept the sheets off their heads. A bundle of comforters underneath them for added comfort. It felt like the pallet, he’d made with Noctis. 

Zack crawled on his knees back into their hideaway, with a plate full of pizza rolls and brownies. “You want to watch something? What about something with a galaxy far far away?”

Prompto gushed, “yes dude! Hell yeah!” He took a large mouthful of brownie while settling into Zack’s side once he grabbed the remote. They’d gotten through three movies before Prompto groaned, they needed to go to bed. Unbelievable Zack still had any energy, he didn’t think he was that much more energetic than himself. He was sure, they both laid down together, letting the same movie play again, just softer. 

 

 

The glow of the tv acted as nightlight, it made waking back up easier; Prompto wasn’t surrounded in darkness and blankets, though the space beside him was strangely empty. There was a crunching coming from beyond the tent, the fridge hummed loudly, then he heard a distinct snap and hiss. “Zack?” Prompto groaned, flicking open the legs of his glasses and stuffed them back on. He stuck his head out of the tent, both curious and lonely. Tired and confused, Prompto crawled out entirely on his hands and knees, standing, he could see what Zack had gotten into.

“An energy drink?” Prompto asked worry suddenly crept under his skin, had he been a bore? Frantic, thoughts filled in without reason, _was Zack actually going to leave his own home to find Friday fun, even at 4 in the morning?_ Because that made sense. Prompto rubbed his elbow, maybe he should have left after all.

Zack set the drink on the counter, stopping himself from taking another sip. He looked tired, _really_ tired. He got up as early for Prompto did for early morning shifts. They each stood on the opposite side of the kitchen island, watching one another. Prompto leaned over and folded his arms on top of the granite, hesitating “You alright?”

The muscled man nodded, rolling up the bag of chips, looking embarrassed. He ran his hands through his hair, looking at the floor for answers. “I really haven’t had someone stay with me in ages, Prompto.”

That didn’t give him a reason, but an answer, he most definitely shouldn’t have stayed over. They should have fucked, kept it simple, and went their separate ways. “I can go man, it’s not a big deal.” He wanted to stay, to wake up and watch the rest of the movies. He wanted to eat breakfast in a tent. Not be another inconvenience.

Zack rubbed the back of his neck, Prompto knew he was actually thinking about it. “I’ll get my bag, Zack. We can catch up later though, right?” He had a mission, with Noctis and now it seemed with Zack. Be the bridge. Don’t let it grow weak, be the one to support it.

There was a hint of a smile as Zack leaned over the island, his arms resting across from Prompto’s. Zack’s hand lightly touched his, stopping him from moving for his bag. 

Zack spoke suddenly, “I haven’t had a nightmare in a month or so. Before that, it had been six months?” He nodded nervously, but a sense of pride showed on his lips. 

“I don’t know what causes them anymore, stress? I had to get help before. When they were constant. When I couldn’t close my eyes.” His hand left Prompto’s arm, turning to put the energy drink in the fridge. “I didn’t really think it through, then I just realized, that I could actually have one with you here. I got myself worked up thinking about it. Now I just…I know it’ll come.” Zack flexed his hand taking deep breathes, Prompto rounded the island.

“Don’t say it’s fine.” Zack said quickly before Prompto could offer him pity. “It’s not like _just_ a nightmare.”

Prompto nodded, reaching out to hug Zack, stroking the back of his head. 

“You’re tired though, bud. C’mon. Let’s go to bed.” Prompto’s hand moved in circles on Zack’s back, feeling the definition of each muscle through the thin shirt. Zack’s body was tense and rigid. Not moving an inch for bed. Prompto kissed his neck, hands rubbing up and down Zack’s sides,

“Maybe we don’t have to sleep?”

Zack shook his head, “You’re not ready for that babe.” He hunched forward laying his head on Prompto’s shoulder. He wasn’t. But he wanted to support Zack in some way, return the favor when Zack had gone out of his way to cheer him up.

“We can just play till we fall asleep then. Whatever happens when you sleep, you can talk to me about it when you wake up if you want. You’ve seen me pretty low, Zack. I’m not going to walk away because of something like this.”

“You’d be surprised how many people do.”

Prompto kissed under Zack’s ear, pressing their hips together, “Am I most people?” 

Zack ran his hands over Prompto’s butt, pulling his hips in close. Prompto whined, swiveling against Zack stuck in place by his hold. He was such a fucking slut, he hated it, hated that word, hated he felt that way. Why did his resolve break at the slightest attention?

Zack’s lips caught his and he hungrily pushed his hips back against Prompto’s, crushing their heated crotches together. “S-shit,” Prompto moaned against the lips.

Zack didn’t let him catch his breath, taking his lips again. He grunted suddenly shifting his grip as he said, “jump.” Prompto didn’t ask why, it happened quick enough for him to understand. Zack caught Prompto, holding him at his waist, Prompto’s legs helplessly clamored around Zack. He couldn’t keep his grip, legs slipping and edging down.

Their kiss broke, Zack laughed, trying to hoist Prompto up higher; trying to help his grip. “I’m hopeless,” Prompto laughed, admittedly enjoying the seat on Zack’s pelvis none-the-less. 

There was no arguing that, “I think that’s a sign.” He teased, gradually lowering Prompto back to the floor. “We shouldn’t yet,” Prompto didn’t like Zack’s resistance. He was ready for it. He really was. He closed the gap between them, putting his knee between Zack’s legs. 

“Please? You can’t just stop now,” Prompto insisted, rocking himself into Zack’s thigh. Zack closed his eyes, determined to resist Prompto’s lure. It would be so easy to turn him over on the counter, it wasn’t the first time he thought about it this night. 

“C’mon,” Zack stepped away and tugged on Prompto’s waist band, insisting he follow. They returned to the tent, this time Zack turned off the tv. He laid on his back on their pallet, “Sit.” Zack motioned to his stomach. It wasn’t exactly the place Prompto had hoped to straddle, being better than nothing he took his place. His head nearly touching the top of their tent. 

Zack rubbed his thighs, Prompto closed his eyes holding his breath. He only felt Zack’s reach dip in further, daring to dive deeper. Prompto’s thighs squeezed his sides, Astral’s it was like that night with Noctis. Hit bit his lip, _not the time Prom._

“There it is,” Zack smiled, his hands moving to hold Prompto’s hips. “I get it Prompto you’re at war with yourself right now and that’s not what I want.”

Prompto covered himself, the tent in his pants embarrassing. He’d just been rejected? Major turn off, thinking about another guy. Great. “I’m so fucking sorry, Zack.” Prompto began pushing off on his knees, Zack had other plans, tugging him down having him lay on top of him entirely. 

“Don’t get it twisted, Prom-pom.” He pulled Prompto to the side, keeping his arm about his waist. “We’re on two different pages.”

“I know, I know, I can love Noct and you. I get it.”

“You don’t sunshine, you really don’t. I don’t expect you to. You’ve spent years of making sacrifices. It takes time to see your heart not split in two? Just finally big enough, to hold more.” His hand stroked Prompto’s chest, gingerly drawing connecting circles and swirls.

 

Prompto rolled over, hiding into Zack’s side, “it’s wrong, isn’t it? You’re not supposed to be so… In love with someone then be able to be with another person like this. What the fuck is wrong with me? I’m just a slut. I’ve always done this. Always done this to him, let him watch me fucking just…Run off.” His shoulders hunched up to his ears, trying to hide as much of himself as he could manage. He was a freak. A horny, lonely desperate fuck.

_“How can anyone love you, if you can’t make up your mind? They must think you’re thinking about fucking whoever you look at.”_ Zack made a face then shrugged as he continued on, “Hell, sometimes you are. How nice it would be, to be held by them?” Zack’s hand rested on the small of Prompto’s back, his thumb caressing his skin under the fabric.

“I’ve been there Prompto. Not saying you’re poly, but I’ve been there.” Zack rolled to his side aswell, looking down on the blonde, who curled into the blankets.

“I know it feels like to think you’re filth. You’re not. This is normal. Wanting someone to share the bed with? To laugh beside; to cry in front of? Don’t be ashamed of that need.”

“If you say it like that, it’s like Noct doesn’t do anything for me.” Prompto’s voice twisted, taught and tight. “he does. Noctis isn’t a bad guy!”

“I don’t doubt it. I really don’t Prompto, he just has his sights somewhere else, that’s _okay._ There is just too much pressure on people, to be perfect. Fuck that. Noctis is a big deal, taking over his dad’s company? That’s incredible! You’ve been supporting him for years, summons couldn’t do better themselves.”

Prompto, nodded, knowing that was true. It was surprising however to hear him praise Noct, and a bit of a welcome relief. He’d been expecting Zack to knock Noctis down—that he was a bad friend. For dragging Prompto along, he swore it wasn’t like that. Sometimes he felt like it, but this is something he wanted. He’d do anything for Noct, no matter how long the wait or how much it hurt. “Wait. What the fuck is a summon” He coughed, clearing his throat “You said summons?”

In the dark, it was hard to see Zack smile, Prompto had a feeling he was.

“Back where I come from, Summons are like Astrals. Except, you guys, your stories say the chosen king and oracle become the vessels? Or some crazy, ancient past shit. For us, Summons come to those in need. If you have certain charms, you can call forth their power. A do your bidding sort of thing. I mean, we have charms for other things like…” Zack pulled away and rolled out of the tent, knowing exactly what he was looking for he wasn’t gone long. He turned on the light and opened up their small tent door, rolling the hanging sheet on top of its self to let the light in.

“Give me your wrist,” Zack said with a bracelet in his hand. Prompto chuckled wondering if this was part of that energy kicking in. Still he didn’t resist and held his hand out as Zack asked. He then wrapped the woven leather cords twice around Prompto, threading the ends carefully together. Woven into the bracelet, were there small round charms.

“This is my standard set up, I have a few of these, so this one is yours now.”

“Zack—”

“Ah! Don’t’ protest before you even know what it is. You can protest when I give ‘ya a good one later.” He touched the center green orb on the band, “we call these materia back home. They’re a lot of fakes nowadays, but this is the real deal. Found them myself when I was in the mines for Shinra.” He kept his finger on the green ball, it looked like it glowed whenever it caught the light. “This is for health, when you’re weak turn to it.” 

He finger touched one to the right, “this helps with confusion. Any aliments really.” His finger fell to the third charm, “Protection. The world is rough, protect your heart, mind, and body.” Zack grabbed Prompto’s wrist, holding the charm hard against him, pressing down into his barcode tattoo.

“In your culture, it’s like a ‘lucky charm.’ In mine, maybe so, but believing in something helped me, Prompt. It’s our way of connecting to Gaia. The lifestream of our world. It’s pure mako, not fucked up Mako.” He pointed at his eyes, giving an ironic smirk at the thought. He knew he was a whole different world and a lot to take in for one sitting, Zack chuckled thinking he’d definitely have to teach him all about Midgar one day.

“I’ll make you a proper bracelet with a summon, they will protect you. They’ve had my back for so long, it’s time I passed it on. Extend my legacy a little.” 

The bracelet sat on top of his tattoo, hiding it. Maybe it was time he stopped checking in and out. He couldn’t let go of reality because he unable to hold on any longer. “I could use the help,” Prompto smiled, shifting his hand down to lace his fingers with Zack.

Together they both laid their heads down, hands still held between them. Mako. Gaia. Summons. It was a whole new world where Zack was from, but the principles seemed to be the same. Prompto could get it, liked it, a new way to take things in.

Still, Prompto feared the feeling in his chest, it resonated at a frequency he’d alone felt when Noctis was at his side. Zack promised he wasn’t a bad person, if his heart beat for another. Yet the pang of betrayal spread in his gut. He didn’t want to think of himself like that or as a slut. He’d only ever shared his heart with those he had a connection with, even if it was brief. Those who filled him with life; He wanted them to feel good. Together they reached a special place together, they shared secrets and Prompto felt special. That special feeling was amplified when he was the reason for Noct’s smile and pleasure. He worried Zack had stepped at his best friend’s side. Where no one before had been able to hold a candle in comparison. A place no one had never stood as Noct’s equal in Prompto’s heart.

 

 

Zack was the first to fall asleep, they had laid together in silence, Prompto figured about ten minutes. He moved slow and careful when taking off his glasses. He covered Zack up to his shoulders with his blanket. He worried with the tension Prompto had created between them, Zack would be unsettled in a nightmare. He waited and watched, keeping an eye out for any signs of disturbance till he felt he couldn’t stand to keep his eyes open anymore. 

 

 

Neither were sure who woke up first, each began to stir as they woke and drifted asleep again. Zack had at least shifted over, snuggling up behind Prompto. He draped his hand over his waist and kissed his shoulder. For a moment that woke Prompto up, breathing in the warmth and love. He could get used to this. He wanted to have this. Prompto snuggled his hips back into Zack and rubbed his hand as a quiet thank you, both indulging in sleep again.

When the morning had finally crawled under his skin Prompto rolled to his other side, now facing Zack. He kissed his lips, the other gently returning the affection. “Hey,” Prompto whispered touching his chin. “You want to go on a jog with me?”

Brilliant blue eyes opened, staring him down, “I’d love to.” He yawned then stroked Prompto’s hair. “Need to borrow more clothes?” They laughed, rubbing sleep out of their eyes and crawled from the fort that staved off judgement and nightmares. Alright, Zack was the man, he was right. There was something special about a pillow fort.

Later in the morning this run was hotter. Sweat soaked their shirts and Prompto worried he was going to sprout a dozen more freckles with the sun blazing down on him. His hair was pushed back in a headband, he kept pulling it down to wipe the sweat from his brow. Occasionally Prompto would smile at Zack’s small bouncing pony tail. He would blush whenever Zack lifted his shirt to whip his sweat, his washboard abs peeking out. Was the sun getting excited too? Prompto swore, it suddenly got hotter.

If he was still dreaming, maybe it was okay if he didn’t wake up this time.  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to get this chapter up. This week has been miserable. Sunday, I lost someone whose been in my life for 17 years, my wonderful, beautiful, incredible cat, Hades. My heart is bleeding and I’m just…I’m honestly not okay. When someone is part of your everyday routine and just always there? He’s my baby, my family, and now to not have him here? I hate it. I hate it so much. But at least working on this has been a distraction. Albeit sometimes a sad one…He’d often lay with me while I write. Ah….My baby, my love…I will miss you endlessly. ;~;
> 
> Thanks for letting me vent for a second. <3  
> So for anyone curious with the materia bit, I thought it’d be fun to bring cultural differences (with the differences between the final fantasies xD for example Zack refers to their planet as Gaia, Prompto calls it EOS). I dunno, I love it. I think it’s fun way to incorporate the different world of the final fantasies being present in this fic.
> 
> We also got to see Prom struggling with separating his feelings and Zack trying to tell him, it’s okay to have that much love. It isn’t bad. 
> 
> And oh you just wait to find out everything about Ardyn and you buckle up for this ride with Noctis.
> 
> Also this chapter is formatted differently, I didn’t double space between blocks. Let me know if this is better or worse for people, I know some things looks better on mobile vs pc. Right now I just wanted to hurry any get this posted.
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> _Please, please comment, give kudos, subscribe, and enjoy._  
> 


	14. Real Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Why did Noct have to kiss him? It stirred the pit in Prompto’s stomach, that constant reminder that they were never just going to be able to be friends. They both knew exactly where they wanted to be (and should be). “I’m tryin’ Noct.” Prompto fiddled with his cup, it only had a drink left. He took the last sip with a sigh,_   
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, soon I’ll reply to the comments! ;~; I love them, I read them, please keep them coming!  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

__

  
  
  
  


_14.  
Real Talk _

 

 

 

 

Weeks passed quickly and easily. Prompto naturally fell into his new schedule, texting mostly in the evenings with Ardyn and Noctis again (thankfully). He made time after work most nights to visit Zack, occasionally meeting up for mornings runs. Neither being amazing cooks, they decided to start have a cooking date together at Zack’s. By far, that had been Prompto’s favorite nights. It helped save on costs, making each other meals rather than eating out. Besides Cooking together, it was the fixings for dreams to come true. It felt like a _real_ relationship! The only bumps in the otherwise comfortable schedule was Prompto working on his pieces for the gallery. His summer course, “Ways of Seeing,” had served as an inspiration, he worried some might instead see it as a cop out.

Minutes not spent in Immortal Studio had Prompto running around to meet with his models. Some individuals he knew, others were friends of friends, the rest were random persons he had managed to find the courage to ask. His favorite model last weekend, had been a beautiful Golden Chocobo from Wiz’s Ranch. Gladio had taken him, he had a buddy out in those parts he hadn’t seen in a while. Prompto was glad for the company; those roads tended to twist and turn constantly. The drive was beautiful during the day, but hell at night alone.

The days had passed uneventfully, till Friday, there had been a change. He remembered the awkward conversation; Zack met someone at the gym. He was going to hang with them—if it was okay with Prompto. It wasn’t, but Prompto said yes. He knew Zack was worried and on the edge, Prompto hadn’t fully gripped what it meant to be poly. Certainly, it wasn’t being jealous or reminding himself that Zack was patient with his feelings for Noctis, so he should be to. Zack emphasized, it wasn’t about keeping score. That this could be nothing, he just wanted to spend a little time with them. First and foremost, he wanted Prompto to know, that he wanted to try spending time with someone.

_Communication._ Prompto reminded himself, repeating the word over and over. He couldn’t seem to shut up the little voice that always followed up, _you won’t be better than them._

 

 

Prompto hadn’t even noticed at the coffee shop, when the night had ended. A co-worker had laughed and called him silly, “Prompto, my guy, you haven’t done that in forever!” He’d been putting grounds in the freezer. He laughed nodding,

“Whoa it has been a while since I’ve been that dumb!” They laughed about it while finishing the closing routine. Prompto became extra vigilant to not make another mistake in the thirty minutes they had left.

At the end of his shift he sat in his truck staring at his wrist. He studied his barcode and the charms he’d gotten from Zack. It really wasn’t okay to be checked out. Made him want to fuck. There was no better cure for feeling numb than an orgasm. The blood pumping through you, the over sensitivity and the love. Every bit of attention his body received was to die for. Another thirty minutes had passed and he was still browsing his contacts, checking his social media. He missed Zell. A smoke and fuck it all attitude sounded like the perfect cure-all.

_“You have a new message-Kupo!”_

Prompto didn’t mean to actually look at the message, his thumb swiped without his knowing. He had to read the message twice, the first time he just hadn’t given a fuck.  
 __

_  
Ragtcon114: I can’t sleep. You just go home right? How was work._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: On my way home_

_Ragtcon114: You’re not home yet, rough night?_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: yeah_

__

The dots appeared and disappeared twice, Prompto had given up on waiting for the reply and opted to start his truck. If Zack had a date, he could have a date too. With himself. His lips curled, he hadn’t sent Ardyn a video in a while. He and Zack weren’t having sex, he needed to play. Fuck…What if that’s why he’d suddenly decided to go on a date? Prompto wasn’t putting out easy enough and by the six he had tried! Zack had just insisted he wasn’t ready, bullshit. This wasn’t his fault, he wanted to fuck. Sex felt good, it made him feel great!  
 __

_  
Ragtcon114: you okay Prom? You’re not saying much_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: having to type at red lights now bud._

_Ragtcon114: text me when you got home, Prom_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: k  
_

Prompto had meant to text when he walked in the door, he kept telling himself “I’ll reply in a minute.” Laying on his back, hoping sleep would take him before he actually did text Noct or his hand found his way inside his pants. The promise of touching himself? That was an itch keeping him up.  
 __

_  
Ragtcon114: you home?_

__

He’d say he fell asleep, the he saw the text in the morning. There was a problem however. His thumb was stroking his cock, but the name on his lips wouldn’t stay the same. He would picture Noctis behind him, whispering how happy he was Prompto was home safe. Prompto pictured his hand dipping in the cleft of his ass, that was a safe thought he had since a teenager. The problem was, the updated addition had Zack between his legs at the same time. His soft lips tickling his dick, teasing it with moist kisses. It was a betrayal of trust to picture himself bedded with them both around him, fucking and sucking him at the same time.

Prompto’s hand pumped out the thoughts faster than the guilt could stop them. He didn’t care if he made a mess, that’s what tissues were for. A mess today could be cleaned tomorrow. With Zack on a date, that was probably going swimmingly (it was Zack, how could it not?) he didn’t expect company. He tossed the used tissues to the floor, wiped his hand on his pants, and rolled over in his bed. Sleeping finally settling in.

 

 

Running didn’t pause for the weekends or being checked out, that routine may have been then only thing that reminded him to shower. The rain outside had been a help pushing that need. He felt itchy and smelly. Which might have been because he hadn’t showered since Wednesday. Prompto tried not to dwell on that fact, just celebrate he decided to shower after his jog at all. He lit up a smoke on the couch, smoking inside wasn’t a habit of his, with the rain growing heavier he just said fuck it. Remember he showered? He deserved some kind of reward.

His phone had no word from Zack, Prompto’s stomach sank. The date was definitely better than the first one; he’d been crying about his grandpa. Okay, not their first date, but it counted—they had kissed. Their first _date-date_ ended with Prompto canceling and getting sick, yeah, he was a real keeper. He pulled up the weather, trying to change the topic for himself, he frowned at the predictions. “Guess I need to find a flashlight,” he groaned putting that on the to do list after his cigarette. 

The list was pushed back as Prompto snuggled back into his couch, his chocobo pillow propping up his neck and his carbuncle pillow under his ankles. Reasoning he needed to think more about his list first. His fingers tapping and clicking the screen, he hadn’t played King’s Knight in a while. He’d been stuck on a level that he refused to pay for extra lives for, unlike Noctis who Prompto saw his level was outlandishly high. 

“Bitch playing behind my back.” What else did he have to do, he’d could catch up on movies, clean, and play King’s Night! Maybe even get great shots in the rain, the day was his, no plans! It was a lot more cumbersome to do anything, when there was nothing to do. Absorbed in his screen, Prompto almost hadn’t even heard the knock on his door. He hadn’t cared, till it opened. His shoulders squared, and an unfamiliar sense of fear crawled under his skin. The fear of living alone. The fear of a door opening when then only tenant was home.

“Prom?”

The blonde hit pause, sitting up on his couch. Why the fuck was Noctis here? Wasn’t distance their thing right now, couldn’t trust themselves to be close even as friends?

“Dude?” Prompto asked simply, watching Noct kick off his shoes and holding a white plastic bag tight in his hand. He took off his ball cap and hoodie, hanging them on the hanger by the door that Prompto never used.

“You didn’t text me back last night,” Noctis reasoned in a mumble. He made his way across the small living space and sat on the edge of the couch by Prompto’s feet. It was instinct to tug them and make room for Noct to settle in, he stopped himself. He wasn’t going to make Noct comfortable yet.

“I fell asleep.”

Noctis stared hard, watching Prompto till the blonde looked away, fuck. “Fine, I just, I had a rough night? I didn’t want to keep talkin’ about it. Make you uncomfortable.” Prompto rubbed his wrist, thumb settling on the gem Zack had promised would help with confusion.

“That’s fine, I figured you were trying to sort it on your own. You just don’t always do well right away, so—” Noctis pulled out what was in the bag, it had Prompto’s attention in an instant. 

“Ah! Noct! Dude, I totally forgot that came out!” 

When they first started talking in high school, Prompto had introduced Noctis to one of his favorite video game series: Assassin’s Creed. He usually pre-ordered and went to the midnight release, he and Noct would skip work or school and spend the entire night and well into the morning playing. To think he’d forgotten to even order this one.

“I was worried you had it,” Noctis confessed quietly. It would make sense for Prompto to have just gotten the game without him. He didn’t deserve to be completely wound into Prompto’s life anymore. Thankfully, despite that concern, he’d gotten himself to take chance on trust. “…You wanna play?”

“Do I want to play? Do _I_ want to play?” Prompto repeated twice, shaking his head, spiky bangs swinging back and forth. He put his hand to his chest, taking a deep breath. “There is no man~, like an assassin~, and fallin’, be bawlin’~” Nothing more than a silly little jingle he made up on the fly, Gladio said it was annoying, but Noct always smiled even if he rolled his eyes.

“Good to hear,” Noct nodded patting his hand on Prompto’s shoulder and stood to get the system setup. Noct didn’t think Prompto had a bad voice, he may have song about dumb shit most of the time, it still was often catchy. He’d catch himself humming a few jingles Prompto had managed to remember and often repeat. That was a little annoying, finding yourself singing about stairs. Noct much rather, would prefer to hear it from the man himself. 

“Alright hot shot, gonna start us off?” Noct held the controller out and sat by Prompto’s side.

Their thighs felt hot between their shared heat. Should he move or was that making it too obvious and awkward? Prompto willed the game to boot up faster, the install time was killer. They managed to fill the silence with banter and debates about the previous installments in the game series. The boys paused for one minute as the apartment rattled with the booming thunder outside. His broken window especially made storm ominous and looming as it shook with the vibration.

“We’ll be cool. I seriously doubt it’s going to get as bad as they think.”

Noct was a fool for trusting Prompto, he just had that luck. He was the character who says ‘hey it can’t get any worse buddy,’ and a rain cloud appears over their heads. In the middle of a boss bottle, on the edge of their seats lighting roared. The lights flickered then the apartment went black. Only the grey light from outside filtering in. 

“Noct!” Prompto whined, dropping to his knees, his controller falling to the floor. “We didn’t get to save! NOCT! We were that close!” He howled looking up in his friend in horror.

Noctis put his hands on Prompto’s shoulders, squeezing them both. His thumbs pressed in deep, “Power won’t be out forever Prom. We’ll get that bastard.” It had been a long mission, he hadn’t been really paying attention if the game had autosaved. He and Prompto were focused only on stealthily killing their target without getting noticed, bound and determined to get the trophy that came with it.

Groaning Prompto leaned in to the touch, not registering this was maybe too much touching. The line between friendship and intimate relationship had been blurred. What was normal between friends? The distance Noct had been trying to keep between them, was not it. That was miserable, though it had been working.

The rain poured heavily on the apartments. Prompto scooted back towards the couch his hand crossing in front of his chest, touching Noctis’s knuckles. Noct went from messaging his shoulders to lightly relaxed on their perch. They stared at the ceiling then the window, the trees were bending. 

“You did buy supplies, right Prom?” Noct’s thumb stroked Prompto’s skin, thankful his friend wore baggy sweaters on lazy days.

“No? I mean I have shit that Ignis bought for me, I didn’t think it’d actually get bad. It never actually gets bad. Why are you here if it was going to get bad?” He rambled, hand squeezing Noct’s.

Noctis shrugged. Prompto knew why. Rain wasn’t so bad, it was annoying and at times relaxing. Thunderstorms? They were lonely. Noctis leaned over and kissed the top of Prompto’s head, truly as a friend. He remembered once in their last year of high school when he asked to visit, he’d been denied. Prompto said gramps didn’t do well with storms anymore, talked to Prompto as if he was his son. His grandpa had gone from protecting the sun from the clouds, to letting them in. Prompto didn’t complain, he would shine through those gray days. Now, thunderstorms were an uneasy reminder of the darkness he once lived in. 

“I’ll find some candles, you wanna get some snacks?” Prompto asked breaking the silence that the rain was filling. They separated briefly, Noctis finding snacks and the bottles of wine Prompto had stored in his fridge. He read the label twice, surprise Prompto had something that expensive. His piled the snacks on the coffee table and brought an extra blanket to the couch. Prompto’s place was much smaller than his, his sheets weren’t as crisp, and the carpet not as soft. Something about it however, made Noctis feel right at home. He doubted that had little to do with the building and its contents, but instead its tenant. 

Prompto returned with a deck of cards and a small bag. Noctis smirked,

“Same bag.”

“Ignis. Geez. He could at least try and get us different colors.” Prompto teased dropping it to the floor. He set up one candle, they might have not even needed that. The flickering flame just gave a nice ambiance. He wished they were sitting closer to it instead of opposite ends on his small couch, their feet touching. Noctis had the carbuncle pillow nestled in his lap, a blanket over his shoulders. Prompto almost mirrored his friend, he opted to leave the blanket nestled close to his waist. He was hoping, shamelessly, Noctis was staring at his shoulders and counting his freckles. 

The wind howled outside, carrying an eerie sound inside the silent home. “Hey…. Noct?” He asked softly, toying with the end of his sleeves. He hadn’t heard from Zack yesterday or today so far. He worried maybe it was karma, punishing him for keeping secrets and playing games. Noctis tilted his head, giving a sound for Prompto to continue on. It would have been easier if he was a dick, just telling Prompto he didn’t want to hear it. 

Prompto sighed, Noctis wasn’t a dick, dammit. He rubbed the bridge of his nose under his glasses, searching for the courage to bring up Zack. “Okay, so. You said I need to try and do something till we could be something.” It was easier to be vague. Noct nodded, now pouring them each wine in Prompto’s mismatch coffee mugs. Prompto took it without question, it looked dark outside so who cared if it was only late afternoon.

“I have-“ Prompto hesitated and looked down at his knees, pulling the blanket closer around his waist, “I have a boyfriend… Ish.”

“Ish?” Noct dutifully repeated.

“We haven’t exactly clarified that part, things are complicated… Ish.”

Noct folded his arms, scrutinizing Prompto with a lazy stare. “You’re not supposed to be doing something complicated Prom. We’re complicated. You don’t need complicated.”

“Ish, Noct! Ish!” Prompto emphasized putting his hands up in the air between them, as if trying to put them on the same page. “He’s been wanting me, to tell you about him.” That sounded worse than Prompto hoped.

“So you’ve told him about me?” Noctis shifted awkwardly, he assumed he wouldn’t exist in Prompto’s romantic life. That was the point of all this, he thought.

“Of course, I mean, Noctis-you… I’m not saying shit when I say I can’t stop thinking about you. If I didn’t tell him, it would have just royally fucked everything over eventually.” Maybe there were still some details he hadn’t been perfectly clear on, it was a process. 

“And he’s okay with you being in love with another guy?” Noct’s voice hinted on offended, he sat up straight and drew his arms in tighter. He wasn’t sure why he was expecting more of the trash that had sent him video of Prompto being finger fucked.

“Okay—I guess this is why he’s perfect,” Prompto smiled. Noctis had a practiced face at keeping in the hurt or disappointment. He didn’t flinch or hold his breathe, he waited, hoping to hear his friend follow with a ‘but’.

“He’s polyamorous.”

That wasn’t a ‘but’. Noct made a face trying to process the words, Prompto scooted closer, getting excited to talk. Noctis hugged himself tighter, trying not to be jealous. Wondering if Prompto had spoken about him in the same way. “Poly what?”

“Polyamorous,” Prompto repeated, he sucked on his lip after tasting the wine again. Noctis unfolded his arms to take a large drink himself. “we don’t really talk about this stuff, I know.” Prompto’s lips brushed against the mug as he spoke, fingers taping on it nervously.

“Stuff like what,” The words were sharper than he wanted, Noctis took another drink, trying to soften his own edge.

They were no longer kids, saying things like “sex” shouldn’t be a problem. Prompto shouldn’t be fidgeting and worrying what it meant to say out right ‘I’m gay.’ The phase of questioning their sexuality had been rather down played. If Noctis talked to Ignis about it, Prompto didn’t know. In turn, he knew Noctis had no idea he had confided in Cindy. For a group so close, what may be basic knowledge for some friends, was a title they grazed over. They didn’t talk about it, why bother when what you were was okay. How this came to be the politics of their group, Prompto didn’t know. He wasn’t even sure if he liked it. Because of it, maybe that’s why Ignis and Gladio hadn’t been more out there with their relationship.

Prompto had to take another drink, this shouldn’t be hard, but this wasn’t normal to talk about. Not for them. What had been deemed unnecessary, he was pulling his own teeth to breach the topic with each of them. “Sex stuff,” Prompto knew that wasn’t the right description but fear held onto his tongue. “Zack being poly, me being bisexual—”

“That doesn’t matter.” Noctis intervened, shrugging while he drank. “It’s never mattered what any of us are, Prom. You know that. It’s literally just a bunch of words.”

Prompto shimmied his shoulders back and forth, his knees bounced up in down while his legs were crisscrossed, making them flutter like a butterfly. “I need to, I need to say it. I _need_ to talk about this Noct.”

“Okay?” What was he supposed to say, it wasn’t that he was opposed to it, it just never mattered? He loved Prompto, he was gay, they were gay. Their best friends were seeing each other too. He was pretty damn sure his dad had a clue, he wasn’t that blind despite his absence. 

Prompto whined, making Noctis sigh and finish his drink. He set the cup to the side and motioned for Prompto to just hit him with it, to go on.

The blonde fidgeted. He needed this, but it was still hard.

“For me, it’s never just been like…. An even split between boys and girls. At first I thought I was just, gay. Then maybe I liked girls, so maybe I wasn’t gay.” Prompto saw Noctis nod, this wasn’t news to him.

“But, I know. I’m bi. I can look at someone, anyone and just I can picture a lot about them. Wonder how we’d be together. Then I think, I shouldn’t be thinking that. I already have someone.”

The words made Noctis on edge, made him want to pour himself another drink. Prompto, while nervous, was a hell of a lot more of a people person than he was. Noct didn’t like hearing how other people made him curious—like he wasn’t enough. There was little comfort in being addressed, that Prompto already had someone. What they had wasn’t sacred, Noct had seen to that.

“I feel bad about it, but Zack, he- Astals Noct, he’s like why are you feeling bad? There’s so many people in the world. It’s okay to meet them, get to know them, love them.” Prompto shook his head in disbelief, “No one ever says that’s okay. That maybe you’re meant to love more than one person. And it’s great, sounds great. It’s like he’s perfect for us.” Prompto brought his hand from his own chest and pushed it towards Noct. Trying to bring some of his warmth to the coldness he could feel forming around his friend. Noct didn’t get it, and Prompto had a suspicion he knew exactly why Noctis could never understand it. 

Noctis didn’t move, his soft eyes patiently waiting and staring. 

“It’s great,” Prompto repeated and unsteadiness creeped into his voice that was not at fault of Noct’s. “But he had a date yesterday and I haven’t heard from him. So maybe it’s not perfect for us. Maybe I’m not okay with sharing love, that here’s another person putting me on hold. On the back burner.”

What Noctis didn’t like more than his discomfort of Prompto gushing over another, was watching him hurt. Silently, he reached out to rub his knee. “I doubt that’s the case Prompto.” Noct didn’t want to make any promises for the guy that sent sexy videos of his boyfriend, without his consent, no matter how much Prompto may have enjoyed the process. That, was fucked up and he hated he hadn’t ratted him out yet.

Prompto shrugged, “he says communication is important and I’ve been waiting to hear from him. I don’t care how his date went, but I need to know. Was it better than our first one?” he didn’t think to filter his words to save Noct any discomfort. If he was going to do Zack the favor of telling Noctis of Zack’s existence he might as well lay it all out.

“Don’t compare yourself to people, Prom.” Noct was a good friend, ignoring the pain in his heart. Prompto had to endure much more, for much longer. He could handle this. If he couldn’t, then neither of them would make it to the divorce. “Other people’s success are not your failure.” Did that have validity here? Unsure, Noctis decided it was time to pour them another drink. Neither of them were going anywhere in this storm. Right, the storm,

“Maybe his phone died and he hasn’t been able to charge it.” Noctis reminded him, gesturing to the stores whipping wildly in the relentless rain.

Prompto nodded, he thought about that, it just didn’t stop him from thinking he’d been bested and out done. Poly wasn’t supposed to be about competitions, but rather complementation, Zack had said. 

“I just don’t think I’m built for this. I’m selfish. Needy.” His eyes bounced from the lips of the drink, to Noct’s lips. They parted and pulled tight, Prompto knew Noct was trying to figure out something just right to say,

“I know it’s not our thing to talk about this, especially not yours.” Prompto tried to spare Noct the tense thoughts. For a moment it worked, his face softened but his brow would furrow again. “I just mean, I know this isn’t you. Like, how do you feel about people.”

Noctis shrugged, people were people. They were all just here. There were people who were close to him and he loved those people. They were precious friends. Outside of them, he didn’t feel one way or the other. He preferred, if anything, to keep his space. With one special exception. “It doesn’t matter Prom. All that matters is how I feel about you. And if you’re worried about something, I’m here. I’m listening.”

Prompto’s freckled cheeks lifted as he smiled. He took a drink and nodded, “Exactly. See? So Cindy and I talked about you for a good while. At first, we thought you were like her.”

Now he was confused. Where did Cindy come from and he was sure, the only thing they had in common was an affinity towards Prompto. “What?” Noctis replied simply. 

“Okay.” Prompto took a breath, everything was coming full circle. He was talking to his best friend about real things. Things that mattered to him and gave him direction. This wasn’t stupid. This was good. This was going to help,

“Cindy is asexual.”

“Like… A plant?”

Prompto reached over shoving Noctis’s shoulder, this wine sloshed in the coffee mug. He knew he shouldn’t be surprised or angry, Noctis really didn’t have a damn clue. To him, it was still just a term he needed years ago for a biology test. 

“No.” Prompto asserted taking a large drink. “And don’t say that around her, even as a joke Noct. Seriously dude. That shit gets old.”

Noctis could only nod, his cheeks changing shades, embarrassed he’d unknowingly hit a nerve. Noted. Duly noted. “So, care to explain?” He scratched the back of his head, maybe he had heard the term. Along with poly and other phrases, he’d just honestly brushed them off as unnecessary labels and bullshit. What was the purpose of defining yourself? If you knew what you were and your partner too, it was no one else’s business. Simple as that.

“She’s not into sex.”

“Cindy.”

“Cindy.” Prompto confirmed, ignoring the skeptical tone that played on Noct’s tongue. 

“Have you seen her?”

Prompto had been expecting that one, Cindy lived knee high deep in the phrase, _“well that’s a waste.”_

“She loves herself, loves her body. Why not show it off? That has nothing to do with it. She’s just not into doing that.” He wanted to make this as nonchalant as possible. It had never been a problem before, Prompto knew it wouldn’t be a problem for Noct now. Though now the light was shining on the truth, Noct would get why Cindy had the prowess of a goddess. Easily differing and bypassing all the passes sent her way.

“I know she’s had sex. Recently too.” The booze had made its way through Noct, making his tongue much lighter than he liked. He hadn’t meant to complicate the conversation, he didn’t care what she was. He just knew, Cindy had sex.

“First off, Noct, a lot of people say shitty rumors about her. So unless you hear it from her, I don’t know. But. Yeah sometimes she has sex. But not because she’s exactly attracted to them?” he fidgeted with his sleeves, cautious on how he spoke. He didn’t exactly understand her position, though she tried explaining it to him. “She gets aroused and wants to feel good, which you know you can handle on your own? And some ace’s aren’t even into that. She just doesn’t feel that need... All the time.”

Noct didn’t get it, not that Cindy was asexual or wasn’t attracted to people. He did not understand how Prompto and Cindy could think they were the same? Prompto blatantly knew first hand Noctis was attracted to him. Mind-blowingly (annoyingly) engrossed with his best friend. Normally he’d scoot around what he wanted to ask, casually let Prompto bring it up for him. He always knew what Noct wanted to say, it was his secret power. He just didn’t want to wait, Prompto was nervous and skirting around this as much he would be.

“So you think I’m an asexual guy, who gets aroused by you? Constantly. Repeatedly. But that’s why then it’s easy for me to cut us off?” That was a sound reason, Prompto had been fishing for more proof of how Noctis could just put their relationship on hold. Normally it’d be easy to hide his surprise when Prompto shook his head. The confusion hanging around him, didn’t allow him that luxury. “No?” He asked, huffing.

“We don’t think you’re asexual Noctis. No. That ship sailed a long time ago. Just finally figured out maybe how you work.” Prompto tiptoed around the words, of saying ‘what you are’. Noctis didn’t care for labels and he could respect that. Him being desperate for a clue to figure out his best friend however, Prompto needed something to google. To help create his own personal guide to the mysteries of the man he loved.

“I think you’re demisexual.”

“Dimension.” 

“You’re being an ass on purpose,” Prompto smiled glad Noctis wasn’t rolling his eyes and outright trying to wave this off.

“What’s demisexual then?”

Was there attitude in his voice or was he just tired? The wine on Noct’s tongue made it even difficult for Prompto to be sure. “Demi is when you need a connection with someone to feel that attraction. Kinda asexual, kinda sexual.” Prompto was positive his freckles were on fire, his cheeks were burning with embarrassment. He never felt this shy when talking to Cindy about Noct, to his face, was apparently a different story. The weight and definitions of words he clung to, seemed too heavy to hold. He needed it, but bringing it to Noct, who could do without it? Prompto wanted to roll over and die—blow me away, rain!

Noctis touched his chin thinking, only Prompto mattered to him sexually, that was undisputed. Maybe people looked attractive, that had never held any footing in his radar to lust after. The only one who’d ever breached that line, was the one he’d do anything for, to marry. “Demi huh?”

Shit, Noct was going to tell him he was a moron. This was stupid. He was stupid for telling Noctis. What if this was the inspiration he needed to meet new people? Now, all he had to do was talk with Luna, find a deeper appreciation with her and boom! Prompto had gift wrapped his wouldbe boyfriend. His own stupid need to talk about this, just fucked him. Great. Prompto, lost in the whirlwind of thoughts, hadn’t noticed Noct reaching over to take his wrist, 

“Prompto.”

His voice was an anchor. 

Prompto smiled, “yeah bud?”

Noctis didn’t need to be told, that smile was a self-taught default. He knew when his best friend was getting to far into his own head, doubting things Noctis probably wouldn’t even dream of. 

“I think I get that, Prom. I… I don’t think it needs a name. I,” Noct pulled his hand back to his lap, shrugging, talking still to keep Prompto’s eyes on him. “Even being called gay kind of bothered me. It’s just me ‘ya know? I figured we were all like that, we didn’t need to talk about it since it didn’t matter what we were. The ideal group of friends.” He polished off his cup but kept it in his hands, only for something to hold on to.

“I like having an idea. That—” Prompto sighed, maybe he wasn’t over from whatever funk he had last night. This was supposed to be a good feeling, leveling with Noctis. “—That I’m not alone? Even if it’s just looking up, my boyfriend is a demi does he really like me? Is my demi boyfriend selling himself short because I’m not as good as him and he thinks he loves me? Maybe my demi boyfriend is confused. Now my polyman is the opposite. But I still can’t handle that I’m not going to be good enough, compared to his other partners. That I won’t love him as much as you and—”

Unable to take Prompto working himself up any further, talking about the things he’d search for online. He took few breathes between each rambled word, Noctis abandoned the cup in his lap and reached for Prompto instead. His hands held either side of Prompto’s face, holding him steady for a soft kiss. It sent the wrong message, that there could be the promise of more. It’d always just been Noctis’s failsafe of shutting Prompto up, making him stop and slow down. A nice reality check. Too bad he wasn’t checking into an easy reality,

“Stop comparing yourself, Prom. Seriously. I’m not confused and as for Zack, give him a chance okay? You’ve been good lately. You’ve been happy, don’t give that up because of me, or even yourself.” Noctis forced himself away from Prompto, hurriedly grasping the empty cup. 

Why did Noct have to kiss him? It stirred the pit in Prompto’s stomach, that constant reminder that they were never just going to be able to be friends. They both knew exactly where they wanted to be (and should be). “I’m tryin’ Noct.” Prompto fiddled with his cup, it only had a drink left. He took the last sip with a sigh,

“So. I’m a bisexual in love with a demisexual, dating a polysexual.”

“You do go both ways?”

A warm laughter bumbled up from Prompto’s gut, falling messily on his lips accompanied by Noct’s laugh. A dumb class-A joke. He needed it. “you’re not freaked out or anything though? It’s a lot of sexual.”

They laughed more, this time Noctis would be the first to cut it off. “Nah. This isn’t a thing I need to think about? I just don’t care? Not in a mean way, I just don’t need it. But if you do Prom? Sure, being demi makes sense? I guess it’s an icebreaker? I suck at those so...”

Prompto laughed turning and scooting closer to lay his head on Noct’s shoulder. Friends could do this, Noct thought friends should also be allowed to put his arm around his best friend’s shoulder—so he did. “Where do Gladio and Specs fall on the sex-scale?”

Prompto slapped Noct’s stomach, “Don’t call it a sex-scale. It’s a _spectrum._ ”

Noctis rolled his eyes. 

“I dunno though. I mean, okay Noct. Dude. Don’t judge me, but you know people are always like sex is private don’t ask questions?”

Noctis nodded, he liked that, no questions.

“I really wanna know who does what with Ig and Gladi. Like really wanna know. Not to be weird, I’m just fucking curious. They’re our best friends and we can’t just assume.”

Noct’s fingers dipped into Prompto’s sweater, it was falling off his shoulder, he couldn’t be blamed. “Now who’s being insensitive?” He smiled and shrugged, “Prompto. You’re close with them, I don’t think it’d be weird to ask. Just sex talk.” Noctis smiled,

“Don’t let me be your constant, I’m the outlier. Just because we don’t talk, doesn’t mean it’s not normal that other people don’t. You talk about sex with Cindy right? I bet Gladio is dying to give us pointers.”

Prompto’s jaw dropped, the wine made it his jaw easy to unhinge (he reasoned). “Holy shit you’re right. You are the worst person I should be comparing what normal is too.”

“Yup.” Noctis nodded, taking it matter of fact.

“I could have been talking about boning all this time with Iggy and Gladio.”

“No doubt. I’d just, drown myself in the bathroom.”

“Shit.”

“Shit,” Noctis repeated, his hand now stroking Prompto’s neck. It felt good to feel him relaxed and at ease to talk about this. A side he’d been showing to someone else, was his now, and that felt even better. “So,” since they were talking about sex honestly, “you and Zack? You two…?”

“Oh.” Prompto sat up right, shoulder to shoulder with Noct. He tried to ignore the loss of Noct’s hand when he brought his own back to his lap. “No. Not yet, I mean, soon? Maybe? I dunno, with last night, me being miserable might be a turn off—again.” He groaned, mortified.

Not even wine would be able to break Noctis’s poker face on this, he nodded without a hint of excitement, “Ah. No threesomes then?” He was relieved, now trying to be funny for each of their sake.

Prompto’s cheeks burned as he laughed, leaning heavily against him. “Bro. Okay no lie, I did ask that like first thing. I can’t be mad.”

Their laughter was stolen by a loud crack outside, Prompto flinched finding himself flush against Noct’s body. Maybe he wasn’t really afraid, Noctis put an arm around him. Maybe he really didn’t need to be protected. The heat pooling between them, was torture. It’d be so easy, in the dark to forget every rule. To cement their revelations with a sexual experience of their own. With alcohol under their skin, Prompto knew they could get away with it. Before the next crash of lightening, Prompto craned his neck, taking his turn to steal Noct’s lips. They tasted sweet like their drink.

The warmth however, was swallowed by Noct’s stillness. Prompto understood, this didn’t fall under the category of what Noct deemed friends could do. Kisses from Noct, apparently did, but not from Prompto. Really, he could agree with it, Prompto meant no friendship behind it. He kissed with an intent for more.

“Sorry,” he mouthed, their lips still touching. Noctis didn’t shame him, he only watched Prompto with heavy eyes. That was a good face, Prompto smiled. Noct was so sure of himself, that he was impossible to read. Anyone with eyes could see, the love and lust lost in Noct’s eyes. Only being ignored by sheer will power, Prompto (though disappointed) was impressed.

His hand rubbed Noct’s chest, he was a bad friend, taking advantage of Noct’s still state, trapped in a world of debate. “I’m gonna sit back in my spot okay?”

Noct could only nod, aware his words would betray him. As Prompto parted from his side, he picked up the carbuncle pillow settling it in the center of his lap. He hugged it to his stomach. Prompto was right, he didn’t feel this way about anyone else. The more he realized he loved his friend, the more he wanted him. The nights were long and lonesome, he was his chance for comfort and companionship, yet he shunned it. 

“It’s okay, Noct.” Prompto said from his side of the couch, his hand brushed his forearm. “I know.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter took forever to edit since I’m at a friend’s house watching her get beat up in Crash Bandicoot. Lolol We used to play it as kids so I got her the re-release as a present. Hehehe. Now I’m screaming while trying to make my writing readable lololol. I’m a backseat game player. It’s been quality lol.
> 
> But for real, I enjoy this chapter. For many reasons. And one of my favorite lines is where Noctis is like, hey, I don’t need this. But I know you do, so it’s okay. Let’s do it. Ahhh. My heart I just love it. 
> 
> I based a lot of this chapter off my friend group, different experiences we’ve all had, how we interact.
> 
> Whhaaaattt else did I need to say. Oh, they’re totes playing ass-creed because of the festival lolol. Hell yeah!
> 
> I really meant to get this up Thursday but yikes, work is kicking my butt and it’s going to keep getting worse till like February WELP. 
> 
> Also I did get the Haikyuu story done for my friend, I need to get it edited. 
> 
> I ALSO STARTED A TROLLHUNTERS FIC. Ohoho. I have a friend editing that one so once she gets on it I’m going to get that one up. I’m really excited for it so if any fans here have always seen Trolhunters on NetFlix please check it out once it’s up! If you’ve never seen Trollhunters, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!!! It’s funny, adventurous, and a really good story with great world and character building (which of course Guillermo Del Toro works on it).
> 
> And thank you to everyone for your kind words about Hades ;3;  
> It’s still rough without him… <3 <3
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> _Please, please comment, give kudos, subscribe, and enjoy….AND HAVE HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!_  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	15. Crop Tops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In their eyes, he must be a chump who’d given up on his would-be boyfriend. His love was nothing compared to that. Luna could go home and tell Noct, he didn’t need to check up on Prompto anymore—he was looking for a place in someone else’s bed. She’d be right, in an hour, she’d see who’s bed he had found._
> 
>  
> 
> __  
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone for reading! And for those who comment and leave kudos, thank you so much! It really does help with motivation!  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
__

_15.  
Crop Tops  
_

 

 

Power returned mid evening, Noctis had taken to a nap on Prompto’s bed. Prompto, up with the power, wanted to make something to thank Noct for the video game. He was no chef but years of cooking for himself left him fairly confident (not to mention the recent cooking dates with Zack). Waiting for the water to boil and after cutting up all the ingredients he sat on his couch, checking his forgotten phone. He smiled.

 

__

_You have new messages—Kupo!_

_Hero_n_Black: Prompto! I am so sorry I didn’t message you last night! How are you holding up with the storm? Want me to come over? I tried calling but service is sucking right now. Anyhow, the “date” if you can even call it that was a bust lol. That ended early and met with a few buds to go to TRANCE. I met someone you know?? You apparently know the owner? How cool is that, I’ve been going to that place for years, sad we never met sooner. But yeah, I got pretty blitzed. Battery dead. Storm. And here I am. It’s not an excuse for not getting ahold of you, I know this must have been pretty awkward. I remember the first date my boyfriend went on without me. I’d rather talk in person <3 stay safe, java!_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Dork…Yeah I got a bit worried. I’m sorry Zack : (( I hope that’s not too much of a let down, I’d deff like to talk too. Noct came over today. I think he’s lonely, I’m worried about him. I’m letting him stay the night (if he wants) is that okay? Also, I told him about you. Scratch that. About US! I just got back power, cooking dinner now.  
_

They continued to message each other, without missing a beat. It was like the doubt and worry had never existed. The messaging slowed down once dinner had finished, Prompto dishing both him and Noctis up the shrimp alfredo. Noctis picked around the spinach and mushrooms, otherwise agreeing Prompto was a good cook. They both could get used to that, cooking for Noct, eating Prompto’s food. A future that seemed too far to even be possible. Not surprisingly after dinner however, Noctis thought it was best he left. He promised he’d come over again soon. Then they could beat the game together and was sure to say, “but don’t wait up for me if you want to play it.” He said while he stuffed his feet into his sneakers at the front door.

Sad the video game would be the bridge in their relationship. Prompto had no intentions of playing any of Assassins Creed without Noctis, he’d wait for him, every time. He’d use it to try and lure Noctis back over. He didn’t want it to be their only connection. He wanted more… At the door, Prompto wrapped his arms around Noct’s neck and leaned against his back. he tried to ignore how his friend went rigid under his grasp

“Thanks for coming over, Noct. I really needed it.”

Noct put only one arm on Prompto’s side, “I’m still here for you Prompto. Even if things aren’t perfect right now, I’m always here.” He smiled and leaned his head back back to catch the blonde’s eye, “you’re the only one for me, Prom. I will always make sure you’re okay. You always come first even if lately, it hasn’t seemed like it. At all.”

That was an understatement Prompto was willing to forgive. He kissed Noct’s cheek, as small price to pay. “Text me when you get home?”

Noctis did. He stared at the text after it was sent, wishing instead he was with Prompto when he read it rather than in his room, alone.

 

 

 

The week fell into a normal routine, Prompto constantly texting between Noctis, Ardyn, and Zack. Ardyn again mostly just asked Prompto for lewd videos, which Prompto happily obliged since he’d been lacking. He was grateful Ardyn didn’t think it was weird, that while dating Zack he was still masturbating with Noct’s name on his lips. Noctis was back into the thralls of work and from what he heard from Ignis, marriage arrangements were in the works. A venue had decided upon, Luna’s dress had already been picked out, Regis even sent Cor a request for all of Immortal Studios to be the official wedding photographers. The beacon of light in all this? Lunch and dinners with Zack. A normal slice of life. 

Zack apologized for going on a date before he and Prompto had really even made anything official. They had just fell into routine, he just didn’t even think anything of it. By Wednesday, that had made it official. They were boyfriends. He was excited to hear Prompto was comfortable enough to bring it up to Noctis, maybe that had been what it really took to make things official. Zack promised him, he would do better so Prompto wouldn’t feel self-conscious again. He assured him, it was nothing to feel bad about, these things take time. Not to mention, Zack added, Prompto was only testing the poly ways, maybe it wouldn’t be for him after all and that was okay.

 

Friday night, after his shift at the café, Prompto had asked if he could just go straight to Zack’s. He wanted to spend the night with his _boyfriend._ He could barely keep himself from smiling, his heart beating wildly every time he thought about it. An actual boyfriend! Not a friend he slept with, not something for comfort or fun. This was someone who wanted to spend lazy Sunday’s with him. To share jogs with and bump hips with in the mirror while they brushed their teeth. Despite that excitement, after arriving at Zack’s the couple had fallen asleep rather quickly.

That was nice too, Prompto decided, it felt like being with Noctis. There was no pressure to put up an entertaining front. He changed into his pajamas and glasses, then he laid down with Zack (who had just a long of a day). They didn’t talk much before sleep took them both. Prompto was glad this time, Zack was comfortable enough to sleep with Prompto even if the daemons came to haunt him in the night. They hadn’t yet, at least some Astral was looking out for him, wanting to give him one decent date.

In the morning, they both got up for Prompto’s jog. Zack groaned about it being a Saturday and they should sleep in. Despite this Zack ended up leading the pack, forcing Prompto to keep up with him. As compensation for over taking Prompto’s plans, Zack fixed them breakfast, letting Prompto shower first (he took longer anyways). Prompto didn’t even bat an eye when he let Zack in to shower while standing in the bathroom vanity to moisturize his skin. He did have to keep in excited giggles, this was what a real couple did.

When they both finished, Zack showers being much quicker, they were able to still eat the breakfast together while it was hot. Their routines coordinated perfectly. They only catch had to be that Zack poured too much syrup on their pancakes, “Not such a thing as too much syrup, honeycakes.”

To top it off, no matter how fucking simple it was, together they washed the dishes together. It was shameful, how sexy it was when their hips touched. When their fingers grazed as they passed a dish, Prompto shuddered. He wasn’t embarrassed when he stepped behind Zack, wrapping his arms around his waist. Prompto leaned his head onto his shoulder, their hips started to sway. Zack finished stacking the dry dishes, smiling. Once finished, his calloused fingers slid up Prompto’s forearms and back down to his wrist. Prompto careened his body into Zack’s, he wanted to be touched more. The message had been received, Zack taking Prompto’s wrist to his lips. If he said something, Prompto didn’t hear it over the sounded of his pounding heart. He just followed Zack’s lead to the bedroom.

Prompto expected himself to giggle more, like the first night they had gotten close. Instead he found himself in awe. Zack ushered Prompto to sit on the bed, while he stripped himself of his top. Prompto reached for him, his hands running over the faded scars and rippling muscles. Noctis was beautiful, but Zack was SOLDIER. The man was sculpted and made Prompto’s blood run hot. Zack grinned feeling Prompto’s touch, he straddled the blonde’s lap and started kissing his neck, “you ready?”

“Fuck yes,” Prompto moaned, rocking his hips up into Zack’s. His hands shifting to fiddle with string tying up his sweat pants. Zack sat heavy on his crotch, making Prompto’s hands falter. 

“I think you need this, Prom.” 

Prompto had no choice but to hold the blankets for support, the slow motion distorted his thoughts. He had been thinking what moves he could pull out to make Zack lose his mind. It seemed however, Zack had already scrambled him. It’d been far too long since he fucked, well, more than a fuck. He’d been with Noctis briefly during the time they had finally been comfortable taking their relationship the that level. Since then, he hadn’t had anything like it. 

Prompto laid back on the bed, letting Zack ride on top of him, reminding how good it felt to be in love and get love. “I need it, I need you Zack,” He breathed closing his eyes tight.

Zack followed Prompto down, kissing his neck while working his hips. The kisses trailed to the three piercings on his color bone, up his neck and to his lips. Prompto couldn’t return the kisses, trying to grit his teeth. 

“Don’t hold it back,” Zack purred into his ear, rocking their bodies together. “I want to hear your sweet voice, Prom.” Zack lifted up to move the top of Prompto’s pants. His boxers were already damp,

“Don’t be embarrassed.”

Easy for him to say. 

Prompto put his hands on Zack’s shoulders, trying to find some support in his boyfriend’s solid frame. “Please?” He pushed his shoulders down, Zack getting the picture he scooted off Prompto taking his pants and boxers with him. Prompto’s half hard cock sat at attention. He hissed with the sudden cold air enveloping him. Zack took pity on him, warming it briefly by lapping up the sweat and pre-cum with his warm tongue. 

Biting his lip, a hushed groan escaped him. His wiggled his toes trying his hardest to stay still, by the Six, he wanted to move. He wasn’t patient. 

“You’re so fucking cute,” Zack nipped at the silvers studs on his hips, “and so fucking sexy.” His lips pressed against Prompto’s soft inner thigh, he gasped, Zack grinned “and very fuckable.” Neither of them seemed to care Prompto still had his shirt on. The only issue was Zack was still in his pants, standing up right again, he quickly fixed that. Prompto flushed seeing Zack already erect. He wanted him just as badly. The weeks of sexual tension were finally going to be bygones. 

“Zack,” Prompto pleaded lifting his hips shamelessly into the air. He didn’t want foreplay, he just wanted Zack as close as he could get him. 

Sitting back on the bed the black hair man grinned. “Let me hear that again,” Zack’s hand squeezed Prompto’s cock. A jolt of pleasure shot through Prompto, causing him to yelp and lift pelvis into the air. “Fuck me. Zack, please!” he wanted to be fucked by someone he loved, someone he could count on. Zack laid ontop of him, crushing their penises together. Prompto couldn’t fathom how Zack stay so calm. Made him nervous to think that maybe he was the only one this thirsty.

Moaning Prompto hooked his leg around Zack’s tight trying to hold that pressure against his cock. Hungrily, messily, he began writhing his hips under his lover. Desperate for any friction. Zack watched with hide eyes, “I get it.” His voice was low and laced with lust. Prompto didn’t have to ask what, Zack was eager to explain.

“Why you send videos to your friend, why you want him to watch you.” Zack lifted onto all fours, grinning to hear Prompto cry in disappointment. “I wanna watch you fuck yourself too.” Zack laughed at the look of panic cross Prompto’s face, he instantly found himself kissing Prompto’s lips. “Not now, Prom. You’re just so eager, it’s hot.” Zack winked sitting back up, maneuvering them both so Prompto’s head was at the top of the bed. Leaning over him, again, to reach for where he kept his condoms and lube gave Prompto easier access to cup Zack’s cock. He stroked his boyfriend, watching closely how he reacted, how he liked to be touched. They had given each other a few handjobs, Prompto already gave Zack a blowjob early in the week. He was still learning, just how he wanted to be touched. 

He’d focus more on that detail later, right now, he just wanted Zack to be as desperate for him as Prompto was. “Your entire body is red,” Zack commented settling back with his dick positioned between  
Prompt’s spread thighs. Prompto rocked towards it, trying to feel the heat on him. “You’re really sensitive huh?” Zack pinched Prompto’s nipple over his shirt, the blonde quaked under him. The hard nubs easily visible under the thin fabric.

“Yes,” Prompto moaned his hand shifting to touch himself. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, he wanted to be touched. Zack put his index finger to the top of Prompto’s cock, rolling it in small circles. Prompto rocked under him, Zack put his hand out flat, watching him rub in push himself into his palm. He’d never wanted to watch someone fuck, it was a little mortifying. Despite his position in polyrealtionships, he didn’t care much for threesomes. There was something about Prompto however, that made him want to change that. Zack made a choked cry, his thoughts beelining to his crotch.

There was a shift from wanting to send Prompto to the edge, to wanting to fuck him into next week. He wanted to savor these sounds, for now they were his alone. Zack was proud of that. After coating his finger with lube, his pride continued to swell. The first finger he pushed in Prompto whined and sucked his stomach in, pulling himself flat against the bed. He was tight, even if he did play with himself. Zack hooked his finger into the tight walls and was rewarded with Prompto’s hips in the air, pushing towards his hand. He brought his legs up, trying to settle in a new positon.

It burned. Prompto’s chest ached with anxiety, he wanted to be filled up and feel all of Zack. The nub of Zack’s cock teased him, touching his calf. Zack’s name fell from Prompto’s lips again, Zack kissed his knee, slipping in a second finger. The further he pressed the more Prompto began to move, restless, unsatisfied. He was too aware of the heat in his ass, he wanted to be blinded by pleasure. He wanted Zack’s hardcock pumping inside of him. His legs fanned out, sliding over the blanket when Zack scissorred his fingers, Prompto could hear Zack chuckle. “Don’t to tease me,” Prompto pouted, his breath haggard and heavy.

Zack ran his tongue along his thigh, salvia mixing with traces of precum. “What? It’s cute, Prom. I can play your body like a fiddle.” He held his fingers in deep, Prompto’s moan turned high, his breathing hastened. Tears beaded along the bottom of his eyes. “I can make you go fast,” Zack turned his efforts to slowly pulling his fingers out, Prompto’s hips rolled down to meet them. “I can make you fuck me.”

“Za—” Prompto couldn’t even properly say his name without wriggling under his touch. It’d been too long! He didn’t want to play or be teased, “I need you Zack. Please?”

There was a soft crinkling sound, followed by a small click, Zack’s breath shook while he stroked himself. First putting on the condom, then slicking himself up with a thick layer of lube. Prompto bit hard on his lip, trying to relax. He couldn’t. He ached, his ass pulsated with desire—it felt lonelier than his dick. The tension thickened, when Zack eased a pillow under the small of his back. Propping Prompto up just enough for Zack to line himself up. Prompto held his breath as he felt Zack’s head at his lightly loosened puckered ring.

Hunching over, Zack kissed Prompto’s stomach and watched the blonde, “Shh. You okay?” He stroked his hips, trying to ease in the relaxation. 

Prompto nodded, a nervous smile fluttering to his lips. He didn’t want to disappoint Zack, what if he wasn’t good at this anymore? Or worse, not up to par with his previous partners. “I’m nervous,” Prompto quietly confessed. “I really, really like you Zack. I don’t…. I don’t want our first time to be disappointing.”

Zack didn’t roll his eyes, he almost had, it seemed silly to him but to Prompto it was a curse. “Hey,” He kissed Prompto’s belly, pushing up his shirt enough to see the starsign tattoo. “I love you, Prompto. Maybe it’s scary since we met not too long ago, I get that. But I’m willing to face that fear head on, your fears too. If you’re not ready,” Zack began to ease up, Prompto grabbed his arm stopping him.

“No. Zack. I need this. I need to feel you close? Fuck that sounds shitty, I just…. I’m nervous because I’m also excited. It’s been so long since someone has said—” His heart fluttered, repeating the words made it so real. “That they love me and I believed them. That we could share that love without any stops.” He didn’t want to think about Noctis, not right now. Not when everything Zack was giving him was so good. He loved Noctis, but for years it felt one sided. His friend was working hard for the future, while Prompto starved in the present. 

“I’m here, Prom.” The words were a feast. Prompto indulged, the knot it his stomach untwisted basking in their promise. There was a burning as Zack pushed in, it was a tight fit but the friction made him howl with pleasure. Zack held Prompto’s hips down against the bed, ushering the rest of himself in deep. His boyfriend’s anus contracted and swallowed him whole. Zack grunted and fell over Prompto’s chest. He stared down at him with heavily lidded eyes. Prompto met his gaze all the same, a red hue beginning to peak through.

Slowly Zack rocked his hips forward, keeping Prompto’s stare. He could see the lust cloud his eyes, he could see the pain threatening his desire. Then he’d smile, a goofy grin when pleasure swooped in. Zack loved how easy Prompto was to read, he knew just how fast to move his hips and when to slow down. It felt good to play him like a puppet, getting him to scream for him when he wanted.

Prompto couldn’t contain himself when Zack moved slow; he could feel his heartbeat inside of him. Everything was so tight and pressed against each other, no movement was left uncharted. When Zack began to pound into his prostate, Prompto was embarrassed to say how loud he yelped Zack’s name. There was no mistaking that there was only one person on his mind. There wasn’t any competition for attention with business or studies, like there had been with Noct. He didn’t have to feel guilty as he had with Zidane, that his partner was technically cheating.

For once someone was here for him and to make him feel good. Every thrust Prompto hungrily pushed down to meet, making sure Zack seated himself completely inside him. He could feel Zack’s balls slap against his ass. The sound was messy though easily forgotten with Zack panting and grunting Prompto’s name. 

“Oh, shi-“ Prompto cried in desire, Zack put his hand to his back lifting him up slightly for Zack to hammer at a new angle. Prompto arched his back, trying to open himself wide for more. He meant to pump his own shaft, but his finger tops were numb and his toes were cold. Everything, his sanity included, were flooding to his crotch. 

His deep breathes pulled Zack in deeper, the man tried to hold his pulsating dick against his prostate whenever Prompto’s jaw went lax. He couldn’t take it. “Zack,” he bleated rolling his hips out of sync with the raven hair beauty. There was no sense left in him, just pure pleasure-seeking fervor. 

“Yeah baby?” Zack grunted, picking up the speed of his hips, slowing down to lay onto Prompto, squeezing his erection between their bellies. He gyrated his hips still in the position, Prompto’s entire body rocking under the force. His legs couldn’t stay up right, he couldn’t find his center. Zack was stealing his very breath, he couldn’t even keep up his breathing.

Prompto lift his body up, nearly balancing on his head, his neck craned, completely exposed. Zack knew his love wouldn’t last much longer, not that he was in any position himself. Prompto’s ass was wet, hot, and tight. His screams synched up with his body that made all his muscles tense and squeeze on Zack’s cock at once. It was infinitely better than his own hand. 

Keeping his pace would be difficult to balance with one hand, Zack still made the sacrifice and chose to grasp Prompto’s cock. Prompto gasped, his body convulsed and belted a moan. Whatever conscious he had left him and faded away. 

“Yes, yes” Prompto repeated. The tone crawling higher and higher till he peaked suddenly his voice silent and his body rigid. Zack milked his cock, stroking and bringing out his orgasm with a proud smile. Prompto’s shirt was soon streaked with his own cum and Zack’s fingers coated.

Zack didn’t have time to care, the sudden pressure from Prompto’s body enveloped him and clamped down hard as the blonde climaxed. Pulling out and pushing in against that was enough to bring Zack to meet Prompto’s high. He’d let go of Prompto’s flaccid cock and instead held roughly onto his hips. His boyfriend was spent and brought himself down in Prompto, Zack didn’t mind. He got to direct everything this way. Keeping the exact speed he needed to find his own release. 

Zack groaned loudly and let loose into the condom. He briefly regretted wearing it, wondering how Prompto would feel with his seed dripping from him. He didn’t lament for long, rolling his hips into Prompto’s lax body. Zack rode out his climax, literally. Prompto smiled weakly, watching Zack’s head fall back and bit his lip, enjoying the final fuck. 

Prompto’s body tingled. He worried his ass wasn’t as tight anymore and couldn’t help draw out his orgasm even if he tried squeezing his muscles onto Zack. Though the other didn’t seem phased, still rocking soundly, pouring every ounce of himself into the latex sleeve. When his hips stilled, Zack leaned down, kissing Prompto slow and deep.

Prompto wrapped his arms around his neck, keeping him close. “Fu-huck,” he gritted his teeth as Zack whispered a soft apology and he pulled his cock from its sheath. They sighed, stopping briefly for Zack to tie off the condom.

“Hold on, sunshine.” Zack cooed miraculously still having the energy to leave the bed and toss the used rubber in the trash. Rushing water filled the otherwise silent apartment, Zack washing his hands and returned with a wet rag.

“I can do it,” Prompto pulled his knees together nervously when Zack brought the cloth to his body.

“This makes you nervous?” His laugh was warm and loving, “nonsense.” He kissed Prompto’s ear, running the cloth down between his thighs, the cleft of his ass, then his cock. Prompto hissed—sensitive. Zack kissed his cheek, wiping it again before pulling his hand away. “Let’s uh, get you out of that shirt.”

It was stupid, he was embarrassed after the fact, Zack would see him fully in the nude. Stretch marks and freckles galore. He nodded quietly, sat up and accepted Zack’s help to carefully lift the shirt off of himself without smearing his hair in the cum stained bits. Zack then balled up the shirt, dropped it to the side of the bed, and took to looking at Prompto’s body.

Prompto flushed, “Dude…Don’t stare.” He tried to fold his hands over his stomach. Zack grabbed him and hugged him close instead. He covered them both with a blanket, keeping their bare bodies warm and trapping their body heat.

“I want to stare,” Prompto shuddered feeling Zack’s breath against his ear when he whispered. His chest was warm against his back and Zack’s arms fitted snugly around his waist. His manhood was soft, but warm against his backside. This was what he wanted, security.

“I love you, Zack.” Prompto hugged Zack’s arms against his waist, pushing closer into his boyfriend’s body. He didn’t feel guilty as Zack kissed the studs on the back of his neck, the studs Noctis had loved most. There was no remorse when he realized for the first time, he came without the promise of Noctis’s body on his. He didn’t need his best friends image to relax him. He didn’t have to pretend it was Noct’s hold around him. Noctis’ embrace was perfect, but it had gone cold and confusing. 

Was it really so bad to love someone else? Zack was giving him what he needed: attention and assurance. They ran together in the mornings, watched similar movies, sang silly songs together, and enjoyed making each other dinner. It was so simple and normal, Prompto wanted to cry. That’s all he wanted, a good relationship. Someone to be with him, not only when he went to bed, but woke up in the morning as well. If Zack would have him, after this, he hoped they stayed at each other’s houses more than just the weekends. 

“I love you too, Prompto.” Zack’s lips brushed against his speckled shoulders and he snuggled his head in, his hold loosening. He yawned, squeezing his grip, trying to say he was still with it, still awake! Prompto wasn’t fooled. He smiled and ran his fingertips along Zack’s forearms silently urging him to give in to what felt good, a nap. Prompto didn’t protest the feeling either, soon joining Zack in a soft slumber.

 

 

Waking up, was never fun to do—but in this moment, Prompto didn’t think it so bad. The bed was warm, though it smelled different than his own, the scent was comforting. He snuggled closer to the source, smiling softly when Zack’s arm folded down to rub his back. He was propped up against his headboard, checking his phone with his other hand. Zack gave Prompto a few minutes before finally breaking the silence their nap had created,

“I got some good news and bad news, coffee bean.” 

Prompto made a noise, that was a cute new name. But it didn’t hide the fact Zack promised bad news amongst the good. “Can I hear good first?”

“Sure ‘bout that? Everyone usually wants bad first, you know end on a happy note?”

“Nah, if the good, is good enough makes it easier to ignore what you’ll spout next.”

“Ouch dude.” Zack folded his fingers into Prompto’s hair and set aside his phone. “Good news is I’ve been talking with Kuja. He’s super excited for us and told me to tell you its been forever since you’ve talked in person. So, come see him and he’ll give us some celebratory drinks on the house.” 

Prompto smiled and nodded, why not? It was Saturday night, he actually didn’t work and he had never seen Kuja at work at club TRANCE before. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed to be seen at Insomnia’s hippest gay bar, it just wasn’t his thing.

“Hell yeah, it has been a while. Since Zidane moved back to Alexandria.” 

Zack looked down at him, a curious smile played on his lips, baiting Prompto to give him a bit more.

“Well, I had a thing with Zidane. Kuja had a thing, after our thing—they’re apparently from the same tiny ass village outside of Alexandria. But—Zidane went home to get married to his girl, got kids now and everything.”

Zack made an ‘Ah’ noise. Knowing the club owner could hold a grudge and had a distaste for anyone who wasn’t old enough to drink. He was a peculiar person, lived in their own world, and everyone just went with it.

“Bad news?” Prompto laid his head on Zack’s shoulder, giving him preemptive puppy dog eyes. Zack seemed weakened by them, making a noise and apologizing. “A coworker called out and I have to be at the gym in 45.”

“Zaahhcck,” Prompto groaned hugging him by the waist, tossing a leg over Zack’s to keep him in place. He laughed and pulled Prompto over him entirely.

“I know, it sucks.” His hand gently rubbed the roundness of Prompto’s ass, “and I gotta get up and shower. But I figured we could meet up at the bar? Come back here or your place?”

It was all they could do, Prompto nodded leaning in to at least get a midafternoon kiss.

Zack showered fast, there was plenty of time for making out. Once done however, Prompto opted out of showering at Zack’s place and locking up for him. Instead he’d rather head home, shower in his own space. There was still an itch in the back of his mind, this was happening, with someone outside of their group. This wasn’t a blip or a phase, he wanted it to be the real deal with Zack. It was a little overwhelming to him that he was already starting to learn where everything was in Zack’s place. Sure he still fumbled around furniture in the dark, had to ask Zack where a certain pot was, but Prompto found that fun too. Made him excited that maybe one day, he wouldn’t be living alone anymore.

That these goodbye kisses, would be a daily thing, every morning before they went their separate ways for work. Okay, maybe he was getting ahead of himself, a little too obsessive? He definitely couldn’t let Zack know. Noct was used to him getting fixated on an idea and running it into the ground with every possible scenario. Zack wasn’t ready for that level of Prompto, would anyone ever be? He checked his bedhead in his truck mirror, nah, only Noct would be ready for that. But he was trying to learn to chill. No one would be seeing that level of fixation anyways. Driving home, Prompto smoked only out of habit. It hadn’t even occurred to him, he hadn’t had a nicotine craving all night.

 

 

The evening went by smoothly, once in later hours however, Prompto began to panic realizing this was actually a date! What’s worse, he hadn’t officially decided what to wear! With that realization, he helped himself to a glass of wine; he needed to relax. He was taking a cab to the bar anyhow so it didn’t matter if he pregamed at all. Now He wished he hadn’t maybe he wouldn’t have been so bold to wear a crop-top with high waisted jeans. Gladio had the best luck with finding perfect gifts, or the clerks tended to dote on him. Helping him search and scour the store for the ideal find. All he had to do was smile and boom! He had possibilities lined up in front of him. Prompto didn’t complain, it was a skill that undoubtedly benefited him. How else would he have gotten a chocobo yellow long sleeve crop-top, with a cute little chocobo face printed on it? He tied a long sleeve shirt around his waist, thinking it could get cold (or he became too uncomfortable showing his skin).

Prompto also took the time to put in his blue contacts and heavily coat his skin in concealer and coverup. Didn’t matter if bars were dark, drinking tended to throw off body chemistry. Almost ready, he dialed in for the golden cab. While it arrived on time, Prompto showed up at Club Trance an hour early before Zack was to get off work. He’d been so frantic about being late for their date, it just made things easier.

At the door, he was carded—hell yeah! Maybe the bouncer was just paid to do that to everyone, make you feel young and sexy again. That high, was easily snatched as quickly as it was given. A table that easily seated eight people, housed an exuberant group of four. 

Prompto almost had a second to pull out his phone, to text Zack they should go somewhere else. That they could meet Kuja when he wasn’t working, that was the smart thing to do. Instead, a person from the table stood and called his name with such confidence it was him Prompto couldn’t pretend to be mistaken and walk away.

“ ‘ey Luna.” He raised his hand giving a quick wave as he walked over, the music playing did a damn good job of making sure no one else could hear the thumping of his heart. Luna looked cute in a shoulderless white sweater and tight black skirt. Nyx, Prompto remembered, looked intimidating as ever. He didn’t smile his way, but didn’t feel he was glaring at him either. His hand was on Luna’s waist— _the fuck is the point being at a gay bar?_ He thought bitterly, briefly damning them, cursing them that they would try to lead on any of the guests here. It was hard enough being open in public, now they had to come into a gay bar to judge them too? Make him nervous? He fiddled with the sleeves tied around his waist. Yeah. Prompto was positive he should have avoided the crop-top.

“Prompto,” Luna said motioning for him to sit down. He smiled and thanked her as he did, on the very edge of his seat. “This is Gentiana, she has been my best friend since I can remember.” Luna pointed to a very poised woman on her right, Prompto noticed not a single hair was out of place. There wasn’t a single smudge of her red lipstick on her glass and it was half full—her lips still flawless. 

“And this is Irift. We’ve just met them, but they’re a riot. Right Genti?” Luna’s smile was coy as she looked at the couple beside her. They both just seemed to nod and nervously laugh before taking another drink. The red head, Prompto noticed, had hardly given him a second look. They were caught up in talking with Luna’s friend.

“You’ve already met Nyx.” Luna’s reminder was kind, but Prompto had to only smile while remembering their awkward introduction. Nyx leaned forward offering with hand, wearing what looked like a knowing grin. 

“Yeah we’ve met.” Nyx stole the words right out of Prompto’s mouth, letting a smile shine as he shook Nyx’s hand. The man sat back, giving a nod to one of the bartenders (Prompto was disappointed Kuja wasn’t there at the time). They brought another carafe and round of beers, giving Prompto a glass of his own. 

Luna leaned over to poor his glass and speak to him directly, letting the music drown her words to everyone else. “We’re here to get Genti a date. Been a while for her, the night has gone splendidly.” After pouring his glass she picked up her own and held it out to toast with Prompto, the entire table joined in, “To friends.” 

Prompto could drink to that, not as disappointed that a couple of hets made their way into Trance. It was a shitty thing to think and he regretted it. It was good to have friends support you, ease that tension that you created for no damn reason. Stars above, he wouldn’t even be in here if it wasn’t for Zack. His constant pillar of support. 

“Prompto, what brings you here?” Luna asked, switching to her beer.

Tension was easy to mistake with anxiety, luckily for Prompto he was an expert on anxiety. He smiled, taking his drink quickly to his lips and hoped the stars would bless him, in that it wasn’t obvious he wasn’t biding for time. Was it okay to say he was meeting someone? If not, they’d just assume he was here for a hookup. Why else would anyone come in alone? Why else would they be dressed to the nines wearing a crop-top? Shit, he must look like a slut. He hated that word, but that didn’t matter, that’s how the rest of the world saw him and all his hookups.

Still drinking, he glanced The lovely Lunafreya and Nyx, easily able to hold hands in public. Committed to being lovers and rebelling against the marriage. That was true love, it screamed solidarity and bravery.  
In their eyes, he must be a chump who’d given up on his would-be boyfriend. His love was nothing compared to that. Luna could go home and tell Noct, he didn’t need to check up on Prompto anymore—he was looking for a place in someone else’s bed. She’d be right, in an hour, she’d see who’s bed he had found.

Lowering the glass, now half-empty in a matter of seconds, he figured he’d better come clean now. Nyx stole his chance, 

“He’s here to meet someone, ‘eh? All done up.”

Prompto held onto his drink, not sure if it was a compliment. He struggled to smile, giving a sheepish unsure laugh.

“Well it wasn’t to meet us, Noctis had plans—Not that we wouldn’t invite you otherwise, Prompto.” Luna smiled. Prompto wasn’t sure what that smile meant, Noct would know if he was here. Not just because it was Luna, he just had a knack for getting it. Even if he claimed, he didn’t get people and could be awkward around them; Noctis had a natural ability to see right through you. Prompto had never been able to hide behind his smiles, even if Noctis didn’t bring it up, Prompto saw the doubt in his eyes. Then again, he tended to project onto people. If he was feeling unsure, someone’s smile he’d read as predatory. 

“Uh-Yeah,” Prompto nodded picking up his drink again, trying to ignore their eyes following his glass to his lips. He didn’t know if he should introduce Zack as just a friend, leave it blank, or be brave and tell them the truth—his boyfriend. He was so proud earlier, of his relationship and the future it held. Fantasies were a lot nicer than reality, the judging world around him.

Noctis was enduring so much on his own, going out of his way to meet him, and what was Prompto doing? Falling in love with someone else. Noctis knew that he and Zack were official. It seemed okay to tell him. Ardyn, who still encouraged him to hang on to Noct, even accepted that Prompto’s heart was beating at two paces now.

Shit. Then he’d have to tell them Zack was poly, well, Zack would tell them. He didn’t want them to think Zack was whore. People didn’t get it, when he loved more than one person, everyone said it was bad an untrue.

“Prompto?” Luna’s voice was soft and kind, he wished he could hear it better without the music. He felt the cool of his glass against his lips, realizing he’d just been sitting there—staring. Nyx had been watching him too, he couldn’t read him, but realized his eyes had shifted to behind him. When Luna smiled and stood with Nyx, each holding out their hands for a greeting, he knew who it was. He wished he felt more at ease, instead there was only guilt for not warning Zack.

“You must be the one Prompto is meeting, sorry we’ve stolen him for a bit. Your welcome to join us…?”

“Zack,” He replied giving the couple a firm handshake, and introduced himself to the distant couple as well, Luna’s friend and the one named after an Astral with fiery red hair. He could see why their parents felt swayed to name them after the Pyreburner. Prompto finished his glass while they were distracted.

When Zack took his place beside him, Prompto did the only thing he could think of to communicate there was an issue without sticking out more than he had. He shifted the leather wound bracelet down low on his wrist, riding under Prompto’s thumb. He placed his hand to Zack’s knee, the Materia charm pressing against him. Zack didn’t bat an eye, he stroked his hand over Prompto’s wrist, silently letting him know, his hero was here.

“I got off work a bit earlier, figured I’d head on over.” He raised his hand to order a drink. Nyx leaned forward, “Put it on my tab.” He instructed with a grin. Luna mirrored his position, her concerns for her friend taking the back burner to the new development at her table.

“How do you two know each other?” Her question was innocent, curious about who her faux husband’s friend’s life, totally normal.

Zack thanked the waiter for his beer and shrugged, “well Prompom here knows everyone. You guys,” he winked then gestured back to the bar, “the owner of the club.” That seemed to get their attention, Prompto nodded at their basic questions ‘do you really?’ and the like. Zack was kind, trying to steer around the elephant in the room. But that’s not what he wanted, was it? Zack preferred to be forth coming and outright. 

He missed part of their conversation, even when he laughed and chimed in, he wasn’t there. Debating how or if how honest he should be. Zack rubbed his knee under the table. It sucked. He didn’t even get to see Zack’s face about his outfit. Instead he was sitting and slouching at the table, his stomach pouching, the top falling low. The conversation had drifted back to the club, talking about how they loved the lighting effects and how they should all go to the dancing area in the other room. It seemed like the perfect opportunity.

“Speaking of dancing,” Prompto pipped up louder than he liked. “I’m going to go find Kuja, to properly introduce him to my boyfriend.” There. He said it. He looked at Zack when he did, his warm smile was blindingly comfortable. It told him whatever happened next would be okay.

“Boyfriend?” Nyx began, his voice was casual, holding no spite or underhandedness to them. “Kinda looks like your boy prince charming Noctis, don’t ya think?”

A casual comment, one little off handed jab for Prompto’s rudeness at the engagement party (Prompto figured). “Nyx, hardly. Look at his eyes. They are completely different!” Luna laughed and squeezed Nyx’s arm, “really, love. How much have you had to drink?”

_Enough to feel okay with saying that,_ Prompto wanted to say, instead he laughed and walked away, “Gotta get Kuja.” From the corner of his eye, he saw Zack folding his arms over his chest, ready for a talk.

Leaving the bar-restaurant area of the club and going into the actual club wasn’t the shift he wanted. He didn’t want to be surrounded by so many strangers. Maybe another night, it’d be a blast to dance! Really, it totally seemed his speed, he just…Wasn’t checked back in yet. Without stopping, he made his way to the smaller bar, though accented with more elaborately dressed bar tenders and lights around it. Sitting at the very end, on their perch, was just the person he was looking for. 

“Ku?” He felt he was screaming over the music.

The silver hair beauty turned in a swift movement, they smiled and held their arms open, taking Prompto in an one armed hugged and spoke into his ear, “you look delicious.” Their fingers brushed over his stomach in an overly friendly way. Anyone else, may have given Prompto the creeps. But this was just Kuja and thankfully, despite not having talked in some time the air between them hadn’t changed.

“It’s bullshit loud in here,” Suddenly the club owner spat down on their own space. Kuja stood and laced their fingers into Prompto’s, “Let’s go to the restaurant?”

“Ah-um, you wanna have a smoke?”

Kuja studied his face a moment, thoughts working wickedly fast behind that strong gaze. They nodded, “It’s like you read my mind, darling.” Effortlessly, Kuja led them through the mass of people. Prompto swore they parted like the sea without saying a word. Outside, Kuja was already lighting up two cigarettes. They smelled like a perfumed candle than an actual smoke, wasn’t his preference, but no one was going to tell Kuja no.

“Spill,” Kuja brushed the feather earing from their shoulder. “You have that stupid distraught puppy look. I hate dogs, Prom.”

Prompto laughed, “Dude. I’m pretty sure you hate everything.”

“I like monkeys.”

“Most monkeys.” Prompto corrected taking much needed drag.

“Damn you know me,” Kuja pinched his cheek. “You came, where is wonder boy? Why’s he not on your tai—Oh. Okay here is the problem, explain, edit out the bullshit.”

If you didn’t know Kuja, they came off as abrasive and cold. It took a solid two months before Prompto realized whenever they talked, Kuja wasn’t turning down his every thought. As Zidane said, Kuja was putting in his thoughts, which he was usually set on being the best way.

“Things aren’t hot with Noct and I right now,” Prompto confessed.

“Hardly ever are, darling. No offense.”

That was about as nice as Kuja would get, it oddly, meant a lot. “Yeah, but things have been going great with Zack. Just—Noct’s friends are here. They know about us, but not about the us that’s Zack and I.” He looked up to see Kuja staring, cigarette hanging in their fingers near their mouth.

“That’s a lot of damn words for a lot of bullshit.”

“Well I just told them we were boyfriends.” Prompto nervously defended, retreating back to his cigarette.

“Then who the fuck cares if they’re wondering what happened with Noctis. Tell them to get Noct to suck your dick—then you’ll talk.” Kuja bumped their hip against Prompto’s, “Darling. I’m just saying, tonight was yay you got laid drinks night. Should I kick those bitches out for you?”

“Kuja!”

“You act like I don’t have the power.”

Prompto returned the hip bump, snickering (he shouldn’t but he was), “Just because you can doesn’t mean you shouldn’t.”

“And I thought you knew me.” Kuja rolled their eyes, smirking. “Well, we’re going to finish our smoke then go see your lovely boyfriend. No hiding Prompto. I’m sick of that bullshit.”

Prompto nodded, he understood that, straight to his very bone. The smoke felt good, even if it wasn’t his brand the cool air and company helped clear the fog he let cloud him. “You know Zidane, has a kid now.”

“Vivi. Yeah.”

“Sound like you just stopped yourself from being a bitch, Ku.”

“Apparently it’s not good luck to call people’s children names.”

“Aww, dude. Since when do you need luck, Ku? If you ever have kids, they’re going to be just as fabulous and drop dead gorgeous as you.” Prompto tossed an arm around the other’s shoulders.

“Comforting. Thanks. But in these years I can’t go a day without makeup. It’s depressing. Hell even you are wearing way too much foundation.” Kuja motioned to around their eyes, a vibrant shade of red painted on, one of Kuja’s signature styles. Then pinched Prompto’s cheek, scrutinizing his skin. “Gross. Your freckles are the beautiful but you cover them up every time. Also. You need to invest in more crop tops.”

The banter pressed on before their cigarettes died out and Kuja insisted they take drinks to the table. Only after taking two shots with privately with Prompto at the bar. Then they personally delivered more shots to the table, Kuja’s hand on their hip.

“Hello lovies, I’m here for my boys. The price I pay? Shots. Bottoms up.” And just like that, Kuja ended their conversation, everyone willingly tipping their heads back and swallowing the alcohol in a single gulp. They stayed a bit longer, then Kuja did as promised and tugged Prompto and Zack away. Luna saying, they would have to come out together next time.

In time, even Kuja had left their booth, by then Prompto was red in the face with booze and the way Zack kept staring at him. “Zack,” He purred once they finally crushed their lips together, amongst the giggles and compliments. He felt terrible for being afraid and worried maybe he was dating him, because he reminded him of Noct in some ways. 

Zack might’ve forgotten about Prompto’s fears, if he hadn’t tensed up as the group of four passed by to head for the door. Prompto was jealous of how Nyx held Luna up by the waist, smiling each time she said she loved him and kissed his cheek in a drunken stupor. She was getting married and they were fine; he really was the shitty person here, wasn’t he?

“Prompto,” Zack whispered into his ear, hand dipping between his thighs. “Why don’t we go home, we can talk? Fuck?”

The blatancy of it made Prompto laugh aloud, shaking him from his worries, alcohol could be good for that with the right company. “Yeah?” He asked reaching into Zack’s pocket, both of them laughing as Prompto playfully fished around for his cellphone before finally pulling it out for Zack to make the call.

“Let’s get a black cab.” He grinned, Prompto slapped his shoulder, they already spent enough on drinks and tipping. They would get home all the same in a golden cab. “Fine, fine” Zack groaned dialing in their ride. “I just wanted to spoil you.” He kissed Prompto’s neck, hand now rubbing over his bare midriff, “since you dressed up for me.”

“Well you get to undress me,” Prompto said, stroking Zack’s cheek, “that is being spoiled plenty enough.” He sighed, hand still caressing the soft skin under his thumb. “You don’t think I’m replacing Noct with you, right?”

“Baby,” Zack put his hand on Prompto’s shoulders, he wanted to have this conversation at home but worried Prompto wouldn’t make it. He looked like he was going to cry, the laughter and warmth stolen right from him. “I think you love Noctis very much and I love that. No one is perfect though, I’m not perfect.” Zack gave himself a pat on the back for, while tipsy, not saying Prompto wasn’t perfect.

“No one needs that pressure. I’m someone, to you, who compliments your feelings for Noctis. I’m going to make them stronger and Noct will make you love me more too. And that’s. Fucking. Beautiful.” He kissed Prompto, “you understand? I don’t care what those nice people have to say, I don’t. I care about you, Noct, and me.”

Prompto nodded, wiping his eye and leaning in for a hug, “I love you. I do, Zack. I love Noct, too. I’m sorry….I just, I can’t stop.”

Zack rubbed his back, glancing at his phone to check where their driver was at, “I know…Shh,” he kissed his neck. “It’s okay. You better stop Prom, before Kuja comes and gives us a get well sho—and here they come.” 

It was an odd combination of feelings, but when Kuja held out the double shot glasses and said drink, they both obliged. “Shit, now I remember why Zidane said he didn’t let you drink much.” Kuja teased and hugged Prompto and Zack at the same time before kissing each of their cheeks. “Come back again, even if your shit isn’t together. I like your cute faces. More crop tops, darling.” 

Prompto nodded, he could do that. Maybe eventually without high waisted pants. Just put makeup to cover up his stretch marks. Then again if Zack didn’t mind and neither did Noct, maybe for one night he could join them in not giving a fuck.

“Zack,” Prompto asked, leaning against his side while waiting on the curb for their ride. “I’m sorry I don’t know what’s going on yet. But you’re really a hero, you’re understanding and kind. I hope….That everyone has a Zack Fair. Not my Zack, but a Zack.”

Zack smiled, cupping his hand around Prompto’s waist. He’d be lying if he said he chest wasn’t swelling with pride. He came from a world of people thinking he was a monster and here, the sunshine was calling him a hero. If he really wanted to be a hero for him though? He was going to have to put forth that extra effort for his both his meta amour and his boyfriend. For now all he could do was put his arms around Prompto and pull him in close, his chin resting on the blonde hair. He was met with some resistance—but he did meld into the hold.

“It’s weird still,” Prompto murmured in a drunken slur against Zack’s shoulder. “I’ve always wanted to be out and in the open. I’ve never hidden just never, did this before.” Standing outside a gay bar, hugging his boyfriend. There was an inkling of worry that he was still hiding in Zack’s embrace, rather than standing out and proud.

Zack hummed softly, understanding, “it’s a transition. You’ll get there. That fear will turn into pride. Somedays you’ll be prouder than others. No shame in taking your time, Prom. There are some people in their fifties who are only now finding that courage.” He gave Prompto a brief kiss and rested his head back on his.

“Something weird happened though,” Prompto sighed, it was a shameful feeling he preferred to pretend had never manifested. “I was upset and Nyx and Luna, for being…Straight? Not. I dunno. I was upset there here, in my safe place—and it’s not even my place.” Prompto’s nervous laugh fell into a groan. “They don’t have to even think twice, they don’t have to worry, and I can’t even look at Noctis without questioning if it’s normal.”

Prompto hugged Zack tight, “I don’t like feeling resentment. But it’s been a plague. I resent them, Noct, me—‘cuz you’re too good. All for stupid reasons. It’s like, I’m not me right now? Not all the time.”

Zack stepped back from Prompto to look him in the eyes and to prepare them both to get into the cab. “It’s not that you’re not yourself, luv. It’s just a part you’re used to coping with differently.” Zack knew that feeling all too well, the years of living with depression, ways of managing yourself without even realizing what it was.

“Let’s go home, babe.” He said helping Prompto into the car, smiling once inside the freckled man snuggled up to his side. Prompto was content, already trying to steal a quick catnap. Zack’s words hadn’t been lost on him however. Out of everything, one stuck out the most. “I like the sound of that,” Prompto yawned, “home.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE CROP TOPS. Maybe not the best title? But yolo crop top life. Prom needs to be in more crop tops. So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I forgot how long it was oops. It’s late now and I wanted to write—which I’m in a rut. So a friend suggested I just drink, say fuck it and write. I think I’m going to take her advice.
> 
> Also, I did get the first chapter to my trollhunters (creepslayerz! xDD) fic posted. Check it if you have time!
> 
> Heres to me hopefully finishing chapter three of the creepslayerz fic and chapter….23 (I think) of this beast. You guys are starting to catch up to where I am! The end is in sight for me…So…I really gotta find that motivation. Send me allll the good vibes lol  
>   
> Fact: i woke up this morning like, did I really name this chapter...crop...tops...evidence it was late and i gave zero fucks (and I actually just went to bed right after) lololol. Oh well. It stays xD
> 
> Now that I'm more awake though, I'm cackling about things I've hinted at and come into play later.  
> So again, big shout out to everyone that is hanging on for this ride!!  
>   
>  __
> 
>  
> 
> _Please, please comment or message me on tumblr, give kudos, subscribe, and enjoy!_  
> 
> 
> The tumbles: diedieri
> 
>  
> 
>  


	16. A Happy Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompto tilted his head, patiently waiting for Noctis to find his words. He loved that about him too._  
>  “You… You don’t have to get drunk to be around me now… Right?”  
> Noctis didn’t want to ask. It was awkward and blunt. But today had given him a boost to just relax and be happy. Noct wanted his best friend to do the same, without a crutch breaking the ice for them.
> 
>  
> 
> __  
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I’m weak for your kind comments and words. I can’t believe I almost have 100 kudos. And for some, that’s nothing. But for me? I’m in shock! 
> 
> Thank you for supporting me and I’m glad I finally crossed the bridge and made my writing public. I hope 2018 is the start of me doing more and improving every step of the way.
> 
> Thank you! <3  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
__

  
16.  
A Happy Memory  


 

 

 

 

Working at the café was typically a breeze. Prompto could deal with the drunks sobering up, the students frantic and studying themselves sick over an upcoming test, and The Guards coming in for Insomnia’s best cup of coffee. From, most likely, the bestest and cutest barista in all of Lucis. What he couldn’t deal with, and struggled to understand was why he was training someone at ten o’clock at night, when she’d be working in the afternoons. If it wasn’t the fact she was Gladiolus little sister he may very well had been pissed off.

“Iris, you’re doing great hun.” Prompto preened and coaxed her as she poured another cup of the piping hot water into the pitcher of freshly ground beans.

“Yeah, that’s why you were just singing about beans being blue, and how you’re glad they’re not you.” The young girl pouted, careful to slowly add the water as Prompto had told he earlier.

“Oh-haha! You heard that one huh? A one hit wonder, promise, I’ll never sing it again.”

“You’re taping your finger, _Dumb-_ to.”

“Dude. Harsh.” He laughed and began to hum this impromptu tune again, while mixing a drink beside her and quickly getting that one out to the customer. “Thanks Sonia.” He smiled to the professor as she went on her way, her nose already going back to her book. Overall he couldn’t complain, maybe it wasn’t so bad to train her now. Opposed to the afternoon crew that had a never-ending onslaught of costumers, they just had rushes every now and then, followed by way too much dead time.

Previously they had taken breaks together, but Prompto finally promoted her to trying to handle the counter without him hovering. If she needed anything, there was someone else working on stock, and he really was just within ear shot. It was nice to smoke alone and text again. He didn’t have to worry about Iris glancing over his shoulder and see the smut Ardyn encouraged him to practice, now that he was more than a friend in his relationship with Zack.

Coming back inside, he dawned his apron headed to the sink. It was full of water making Prompto scrunch his nose. “Iris, we don’t let things just sit in water. It’s not home, we don’t want people seeing our dirty dishes.” He smiled, really it wasn’t a big deal and reached into the sink to pull the plug.

“Oh, Prom, careful I just cut something—” Iris didn’t need to finish to know Prompto had found the knife in the sink, and not in the most pleasant of ways. He inhaled sharply and pulled his hand out and instantly pulled it to his apron to prevent blood from getting anywhere. She tried apologizing, Prompto just smiled,

“Heyhey, calm down Ir-y. Can you watch the register? I’m fine.” He assured, while squeezing his hand, little unnerved that it wasn’t stopping just yet. It was a stupid cut from a stupid situation, who flicked their hand back into a knife: A-Class Prompto, that’s who. Going into the back room, Prompto put his hand under another sink out of the view of customers eyes. The water ran red under him.

“Shi’ Prom.” Reno said from behind him, his long red hair pulled into a tight bun. “I’ll gi’ the first aid kit.” He shuffled off saying he was surprised, normally it was him getting banged up at work. Neither of them were the most elegant of people. But their silliness and shenanigans always got them through a long night. Coming back, the boys both gritted their teeth and looked away as Reno tried to pour a cap of peroxide onto the open cut.

Prompto didn’t feel anything, no stinging or wetness, looking back, he saw Reno too looking away and had missed his hand entirely. “Really. C’mon bro. You’re not even hurt.”

“I don’t like it when it bubbles.” Reno reasoned, as he tried again, this time pouring a full cap on Prompto’s finger. The blood flow had slowed, but still continued to bud with a red liquid. They both hissed in pain.

“You can hold my hand, dude, I know it hurts.” Reno gritted, pouring a little more to the blonde’s finger.

“I’m holding my own hand,” true, Prompto was clutching his wrist, keeping it steady and in place. He wasn’t good with blood.

“You’re okay,” Reno repeated, drying and blotting Prompto’s hand dry before applying a band-aid coated with an ointment. “Yer gonna hafta change it ‘ya know? It’s a nasty.”

Prompto’s finger pulsated under the hug of the adhesive strip, he stared at it with a childish pout. Not to be gross, or a pervert, but he did a lot with this finger and any fingery plans he had from Ardyn to do to Zack tonight were out the window.

“You okay? Your face is turning red.”

Prompto laughed, “Huh? What? Yeah, I’m fine, just embarrassed I did that. Stupid. You’re normally the actually stupid one. I’m just kinda clumsy.”

Reno nodded, any regular in that shop would agree. Reno was usually the one dropping shit and getting confused and Prompto was walking into things, tripping over his own two feet. “Bad omen.” He smiled and reached towards Prompto’s leather wounded bracelet and pressed on a green orb. He closed his eyes, leaving Prompto to only stare.

“What…?”

Reno peaked his eyes open, “What? You don’t know what you’re wearing? C’mon, I’m the moron, remember?”

“No, no I know what they are. But do _you_ know? About Materia I mean?”

Reno tapped the green one again, “I think this will help you heal quickly. But it does nothing for scars, pretty boy. Gaia sometimes can make things look right again, but it really won’t ever wash it away. Take care of it, your finger.” He smiled and patted Prompto’s shoulder.

He couldn’t explain it, but he had a sick feeling in his stomach. He hadn’t known someone here knew about things from Midgar. Zack had been in the shop countless times. What if Reno saw him like…. _That?_ Like a Soldier who was a monster? The thumping of his finger dulled. Maybe Reno didn’t care and was trying to leave behind that corrupt city as well. Prompto hoped. He didn’t want anyone judging Zack, he was a hero who deserved so much more than the story his eyes said for him.

“Prom? You just gonna sit there all nigh’?” Reno asked, poking his head back around the corner. It was the last little reminder he needed before remembering Iris was by herself on the front counter and drunks were starting to wander in. 

The remainder of the night passed without incident. That night, Zack had asked Prompto if they should go get stitches. Maybe they should have, but Prompto couldn’t justify the money. If it wasn’t gushing blood, he didn’t think it necessary. He changed his butterfly bandage as much as he needed, often cleaned his finger, but was thinking Reno was right about it leaving a scar. It was his middle finger, on his left hand, maybe people wouldn’t really notice.

 

__

__

_Ragtcon114: Why is there a band aide on your finger?_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Dude I was sending you a ootd_

_Ragtcon114: what and why_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: outfit of the day dude_

_Ragtcon114: cool now why the finger_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: you know I was hoping no one would notice_

_Ragtcon114: I mean I don’t think people notice_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: you did_

_Ragtcon114: yeah._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Hey lunch is about over for me, but I wanted to remind you that our studios gallery is next week._

_Ragtcon114: I heard you met with dad for some shots._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: It was really fucking awkward but yeah. I uh….Well I wanted to ask you too Noct, just wasn’t sure if you had time lately._

_Ragtcon114: I guess if you need any last minute things, maybe we could work something out._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Thanks bud. If the final setup isn’t working, I’ll hit you up._

__

Prompto worried, was he supposed to outright ask Noct to be his date? When photography had been a distant dream, they always promised to go to his first show together. Maybe they still were going together and none of this was a big deal, that Zack was his date. If he was being honest, that was bullshit. It felt awkward to think, Noctis wasn’t the first one he’d told everything too. Even Ardyn had known more about his plans than Noct had. Hell, he even asked Ardyn if he could take a picture of him, which he declined. He wouldn’t even let him put him in a special thank you, which felt wrong, it was thanks to his camera all of this was coming together as smoothly as he hoped. At the very least, in one of the photos, in its caption he made note of thanking D. It wasn’t a direct callout, he could only hope Ardyn wouldn’t be too angry. He just deserved some recognition. He was a huge source of inspiration and had been there when no one else had.

When the day had come to an end, later than normal since he was both tending to the schedule and editing his own works, he found Zack sitting on his motorcycle and fiddling with his phone. “Zack, babe.” Prompto smiled though worry betrayed his voice. He hoped out of his truck and hugged him, not liking how chilled his boyfriend felt. He kissed his lips, warming them up. 

“Hey, I could’ve called.” Zack responded, coming to Prompto’s own defense. He reached behind and grabbed Prompto’s work bag and locked the truck before slamming the door shut, the metal give a loud groan. Together they walked to Prompto’s door, Zack’s hand on the small of his back.

“What’re you doing here?” He asked unlocking his apartment before both stepped in and kicked off their shoes. Prompto took from him the small backpack Zack had brought with him and set it on his couch, letting Zack first drop off Prompto’s bag in his small office. 

“I was thinking…You need to blow off some steam.” He walked across the small apartment and stood between Prompto’s legs, where he sat on the arm of his couch. They kissed, though Prompto already had a strong idea of where this could be going.

“I was thinking,” Zack began to pepper his neck with kisses, starting to push his boyfriend back towards the bed of the couch. He was unforgiving of the awkward angle. Prompto wouldn’t complain despite his back aching, his crotch was mercilessly propped up against Zack’s and he was humping him, leading his mind into dirty thoughts. 

“Yeah?” Prompto’s voice cracked, Zack was used to him becoming putty to his touch by now. Prompto hoped one of this days he could resist his touch, if only to tease him.

“You like people watching you, right?” Zack grinned, fuck, Prompto liked watching himself. That was going to be an interesting display at the show—though Prompto wouldn’t disclose to him how or which photograph of that night he wanted to use.

Prompto bit his lip, he didn’t want to jump to any conclusions and already the conversation had taken an unexpected turn. Zack laid on top of him, their bodies slanted at an awkward angle. The full force of his weight pressed heavily into Prompto.

“Why don’t we take a short, little vid for your friend? You like when he watches you, yah?” Zack pulled down Prompto’s collar, kissing his neck and rocking his hips. Fuck if Prompto could even say no like this, he was about to start moaning yes just so Zack would touch him more. But now, he’d really be able to show Ardyn what they were about. How much he loved Zack and how good Zack made him feel. Maybe Ardyn would even get jealous, want to get a crack at them both.

“You’d do that for me?” Prompto pulled himself from his fantasy to cup Zack’s cheeks. “You look your privacy, you don’t like gimmicks….”

Zack kissed his wrist, “Prom. Sugarbean. You’re taking a big chance on me, to explore your sexuality. That’s scary as fuck. And honestly, looks like you’ve been exploring yourself with this guy too, and as my partner, I kind of want to be a part of that.” It wasn’t like a threesome, other than that sex crazed moment, Zack didn’t care for those. That was a representation of poly that inconvenienced him too much to be a turn on, really. This was something special. For Prompto it was that control he needed in his life. Someone guiding him, Zach could see and respect that. A bit weird for him, not knowing the guy himself, and Prompto was a bit forgiving and extended his hand to others. Still, he’d give the stranger the benefit of the doubt. If he hurt his love, he’d fuck him up later for taking advantage of a wistful man. He wanted Prompto to play and indulge in these fantasies, safely, with him. If he ever dreamed of a chance with meeting Noctis, his first step was helping Prompto accept himself and his desires.

Wanting to be watched, wasn’t dirty.

Wanting to be told what to do, how to fuck, wasn’t disgusting.

Having sex with other consenting partners, wasn’t wrong.

Prompto didn’t have to shame himself for his thirst. Zack wanted to be the one to fill his glass and be sure he had just the drink he wanted.

“I don’t want to show my face though, that okay?” Zack lightly kissed Prompto’s lips and lifted his hips, balancing on his knees on the arm of the couch. As long as he was touching Prompto with his cock, his responses would undoubtedly be biased. 

Prompto nodded and smiled, “Yeah. I mean…He…Ardyn doesn’t know you, so I don’t, no offense, think it’s about you? Six. That sounds awful.”

“No, no,” Zack shook his head. “This is your thing with him, that’s understandable. I mean, maybe I’d like to meet him and know more about him, since you like him. But,” Zack shrugged. “This is about you, babe. Making you feel mind blowingly good.”

Prompto coiled his hips up towards Zack, biting his lip again. “Can we then?”

 

Loving Zack, felt like loving himself. He didn’t feel shame for enjoying looking into the camera, for hoping when Ardyn watched Prompto could crack through that impossible shell. With Zack, he felt like that was a real possibility. Maybe he should have been a little embarrassed when he actually giggled while fucking. The laughter seemed to be contagious, Zack had to stop plowing into his ass and fell onto his shoulder, kissing it and laughing. Asking why Prom was such a dork. It was 100% not sexy and Prompto didn’t care, he was happy. He wasn’t slutty. When he’d later watch the video, previewing the part he wanted to send to Ardyn, even he blushed at himself. He could see the moment Zack had sent him to nirvana. He couldn’t hold himself up anymore and fell onto his shoulders, head smashed into the blankets. Somehow he managed to stay un camera, it catching every haggard breath and weakened plea. Weakly, thinking of the film, he pushed himself back up on his hands and knees. You could see his hands shaking, sliding and trying to grip the sheets under him. Before he collapsed again, without any assistance from Zack’s hand, he came all over himself. 

Everything was perfect. The sound and picture quality (thanks for the new cam, D). The only thing that stuck out like a sore thumb was the disgusting mark on his finger. He’d taken off the band-aid, but it had a strange goopy shine to it still from the anti-bacterial. 

“No one will be looking at your finger, babe.” Zack assured him when they retired to bed after the quick cleanup of both their bed and bodies. “We wakin’ up early for a run?”

Prompto made a face while slipping of his bracelets. “Any day I don’t?” he asked with a sarcastic snort.

“Nono, I mean like a Zack-Prom-Run.”

“Ah, dude. C’mon!” Prompto groaned heavily falling back onto Zack’s chest, groaning even louder when his waist hugged and neck kissed. No amount of sweet talking could make those runs better. Running, sprinting, stopping to squat, planking in the park. Lunging across street walks! It was brutal, the opposite of a serene morning run! It was everything Zack did, sans running. Now the two happily (debatable depending on the morning) married their routines together in the morning when one person stayed the night.

“Please? C’mon, c’mon, c’mon.”

“…It’s like pretty much illegal to ask with those eyes. It doesn’t even give me a choice in the matter.” Prompto nodded, giving in with a goodnight kiss.

Their morning together was brief, sharing the only in the run together and a quick shower. Prompto had to make Zack a quick avocado and toast sandwich. It would be their last time together for a few days, again, preoccupied by work and preparing for the gallery.

 

-

 

With two days to spare, he’d finally gotten all his photos printed, framed, and displayed. Cor complimented his concept again at the end of a long night. Despite being a Wednesday, he had been scheduled to work, though Prompto called in, which he rarely ever did. He took the time then to also make sure the rest of his weekend was café free. The show wasn’t till Friday, but he felt he deserved that Thursday off. That day would be his to pine and worry if anyone other than his surrogate uncle Cor cared about his artistic works. It was midnight by the time he had left the gallery, see he wouldn’t have made it to the café anyway. Cor was still in shop clothes, rearranging and mumbling in the closed gallery. Arena left early, the most prepared of them both. Her work was final and threatened Cor within an inch of his life, should he touch anything. Prompto put him on a fresh pot of coffee, it earned him a rare hug from the man. He snapped a selfie trapping Cor in it. The shot was blurry but both men smiling. 

“See you Friday, Prom. We’ll finish getting everything ready then.” 

Thursday would be a mandatory rest and prepare day or in Cor’s case, to nitpick. Prompto wouldn’t be surprised if he came into the gallery to find one or two of his own pieces moved around. Maybe some people would complain (Arena) to have their work edited without a talk, Prompto however was glad for Cor’s eye and input.

Outside the gallery, Prompto set his camera bag on his truck, smiling at the picture of himself and Cor. It was late but he had to share it. Prompto, without thinking, sent it to Noct, “Fuck.” A harmless gesture but it was meant for Zack. Prompto had been making it a point to let Zack to be the first one to know about these things. Noctis was just an old engrained habit, his fingers betrayed him (oh yeah. He needed Thursday to rest).

 

__

__

_Ragtcon114: He smiles?_

__

The quick response took him back, he hadn’t even finished lighting his cigarette yet. Prompto tucked away his lighter and started his truck, letting it warm up a minute as he replied.

__

__

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Dude no, it’s weird. I’m stressed as fuk and he’s normally up tight stiff shoulders and he’s like…Loosey goose._

_Ragtcon114: drugs_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: def. drugs._

_Ragtcon114: its late prom_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: I didn’t wake you, did I? sorry. I meant to send that to Zack!_

__

Prompto wished he hadn’t noticed the time it took for the next message to appear. Shit. Was that passive aggressive? He hadn’t meant it, but rereading it for the fifth time it undoubtedly could be read that way. What if Noct thought he was showing off? _Look at what I’m doing with my boyfriend~!_ It was a stupid thought, but it nagged him. _Reply already, dude!_

 

__

__

_Ragtcon114: I’m awake. Bored…_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Haha why aren’t you sleeping?_

_Ragtcon114: One of those nights  
QS_ChoCoBoi: You know, bro. I don’t have work tomorrow. We could pick back up on our game?_

_Ragtcon114: Really?_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: lol. Duh dude. I wouldn’t offer if it wasn’t serious._

_Ragtcon114: Okay I’ll be over in twenty_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Can you make it thirty? I’m not even on my way yet._

_Ragtcon114: Prom._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Noct._

_Ragtcon114: How about I pick us up something to snack on?_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Could you maybe get me some pineapple?_

_Ragtcon114: ya nasty._

_QS_ChoCoBoi: ya wrong._

_Ragtcon114: see you soon prom_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: ;D  
_

Prompto did get home first. Once there, he sent Zack a heads up Noct was coming over and staying the night. _Communication._ He reminded himself. He jumped a little when his phone rang, worried Zack was against it. Apparently he was still at the gym, cleaning and no one was in so could talk on speaker phone for a minute. Prompto happily obliged, using the time to change into his pajamas and take out his contacts and wipe off his makeup. He worried for moment, Noct wasn’t going to show up after all, Zack said he was probably moving a lot quicker than he thought.

“You did everything in like, ten minutes babe.”

Normally he did take his time.

Why was he racing?

They stayed on the phone for a minute more, before Prompto decided to reheat a soup he made the day before and tell Zack goodnight. It was easy to forget while working when the last time he ate was. Now that he was stuck in limbo, his stomach was giving him a hearty reminder. And considering Noctis was bringing the snacks, he didn’t think he’d arrive with anything hearty. He prepared two bowls, setting them both in their respective places.

He heard a familiar jingle of keys, his keychain smacked against the metal of his front door. Prompto smiled and met Noct in the small hallway. “Hey,”

The warmth of his smile was missed.

Noctis looked up at him from setting the grocery on the floors and stepped out of his crocs. Prompto sniggered. “Okay, okay—did you seriously go out like that?”

Noct was wearing grey sweats and a vneck sweater tshirt with a black skull on the white print. He was wear socks with crocs. The ugly, thick, holy, plastic crocs.

“Yeah? I was trying to sleep.” Noct picked the bags back up and set them on the counter. “But you know… Could I change?”

Prompto glanced at Noct’s small bag he’d brought with him. Wondering why if he thought ahead to bring a bag, why not pack a change of pajamas?

“It’s just the grocery. Yo’ PJs aren’t tainted.”

Noct grimaced looking down at himself, as if he smelled.

“Dude, you’re fine. Go pick something out. I’ll handle the bags.”

They brushed shoulders as Noctis shuffled to Prompto’s bedroom turned closet-office. He found Noctis had gotten more than just a snack. There was a small cake, with a banana pudding center. _Shit._ He didn’t need to eat something like that this late, but shit! And it had little chocobos made from dried banana chips?

“Fuuhuuck me, Naaahct.” He whined excitedly. Maybe he bought that for someone else. He shouldn’t assume Noct had just happened to pick out the best thing ever when he was coming to his house. Prompto smiled. Okay. Maybe he did want to assume. In another bag he found pizza rolls, Cheetos, hot chips (flaming hot Cheetos), and…A fucking pineapple?

“Shithead.” Prompto laughed, he was expecting pre-cut pineapple from the fresh produce section. How the fuck do you get into an actual pineapple? He hoped a knife would work, though maybe he should get one of those special pineapple opener things he found in those kitchen magazines that he used to poke fun at. Jokes on him, who’s laughing now, said the pineapple. By the six, he could just see Noct lost in the grocery, wondering amongst the fruits debating if that’s what he really wanted. A giant pokey pineapple.

Lastly, he found a bottle of wine in a brown bag with a crown logo. Noct went to the liquor store?

He still had plenty from his adventure with Ardyn but… Prompto smiled reading over the label. It wasn’t any he had looked at before, so it wasn’t cheap. 

“Oh, yeah.” Noct pipped up wearing a long sleeve leopard sweater and black sweat pants. His hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail. Prompto had to set the bottle down, his palms suddenly feeling sweaty. He was a piss poor boyfriend. One look at Noct wearing his clothes and he went weak in the knees. He was just…perfect. Something about him felt like home and he couldn’t help himself, he wanted to be close.

“I wanted to do something special, this weekend is a big thing so…I dunno. It’s dumb. Not—” He cut himself off quickly, “Not your gallery. Me. This. Drink.”

Prompto stepped closer closing the small gap between them. He could see Noct blushing now. He was acting weird. In a cute sort of way.

“Cave-Noct. He good. He buy drink. Prom happy.” Prompto teased as he forced himself to turn away from his friend and pulled them each out a mug to pour the wine in, like the classy couple of guys they were. 

Noctis made a face that made Prompto look away, again, knowing he was now blushing brighter than Noct himself. “Today was just, a good day Prompto. Then you sent that picture of you and Cor. It was like some sign, that I just needed to take a breather. Relax _with_ my best friend.”

Prompto didn’t want to kill the mood, but couldn’t stop himself from asking. “You feeling okay? That’s like, two thousand percent sweet.”

Noct made a new face, this time it was nothing shy or cute. It was hurt and apologetic. “Prom…”

“No—Noct, sorry. That was cheap. I just missed it. Being best bud number one. Being number one. Dumb, teenish, selfish shit.” He shook his head, popping the cork and pouring each glass to the brim. He didn’t work tomorrow so who gave a fuck.

“I miss it too, Prom.”

A breath was unjustly stolen from Prompto. Noct’s hand settled on his shoulder giving him an apologetic squeeze. Noct’s forehead touched the back of his neck and his piercings there, it sent electricity to his heart. It took a moment for his heart to restart and give his lungs wings to catch up with his breathing. He wouldn’t waltz into their old routine. Prompto ordered his body to stand tall and turned to give Noct the mug of wine. Prompto wondered if Noct’s smile was fooling him. He didn’t look bothered in the slightest. Yet he was desperate to have a drink and give himself a reason for his world to be topsy-turvy. 

Noct followed Prompto to the couch, opting to bring the bottle of wine with him. Prompto sat first, on the carpeted floor in front of his small coffee table (their usual spots). Noct however didn’t sit right away and Prompto could only watch in a strange bewilderment. Noctis was almost bounding back to the kitchenette. He brought with him the cake and two forks, no need for a plate when it was sitting on perfectly capable plastic and carboard (they really were the classiest bunch).

The warmth in his stomach tickled him. Prompto took his mug in his hands, if only for something to hold on to so he didn’t reach out to touch Noct’s cheek. Up close, he could easily see the clarity in Noct’s eyes. Astrals. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Noct’s so at ease. His eyes weren’t heavy with doubt or sleep. There wasn’t red veins in his eyes screaming for him to just rest already! His shoulders were aloof. Whatever had gotten into his best friend, he was jealous. It really felt like they were back in high school. Holed up together in Noct’s giant room (albeit now it was a much cheaper room), sneaking booze and gorging on snacks.

Noct clinked their mugs together after leaning up to both turn on the TV and ready his game console.   
“To a successful gallery.” He hoisted his cup to the camera on the coffee table, giving the device its proper due-respect. Prompto laughed but did just the same and took a hearty gulp. He wanted to join his best friend in the worry-free attitude that he’d somehow engrossed himself in. Just maybe he should have eaten his soup, both sitting untouched on the coffee table.

“A fucking amazing gallery!” Prompto added in, clinking their mugs together again. Really why did society ever stop using steins and move to stemmed wine glasses. You could really grip the drink, swallow it quick.

Noctis rubbed his back, “whoa, slow down Prom. Cor would kill me if you didn’t make it to your own gallery.”

Prompto shook his head and stuck his finger into the whipped yellow icing that made up part of the chocobo on the small pudding cake. “Nah.” He sucked on his finger and nodded for Noct to do the same. “G-get some!” Prompto laughed nervously, he meant the cake, shit, yes. The cake!

There was a snort, Prompto knew Noct was kindly pretending he never caught the wiser and took his turn to mimic his friend. “We should eat too, you know, real food.”

“Like you know what real food is.”

“I know real good food.”

“Five star restaurants?” Prompto winked.

“More like eighteen star.” Noct corrected, smoothly referencing the other’s tattoo as he pulled his bowl of soup directly in front of him.

Prompto took another drink, trying to swallow down the feelings that were boiling up. The feelings that were making his life and smile so easily, like nothing between high school and now had ever happened. What the fuck was wrong with Noctis, he was… At peace. It was beautiful, but Prompto had never found himself so taken back by it, enamored. 

Noctis began focusing more on the food than his drink, eventually forgoing his spoon entirely and drinking the soup of the bowl directly. Prompto, with the controller in his hand opted to stick with reaching for the cake and drinking his wine. It was embarrassing when Noct had begun a chain of events. He set his nerves on edge and made him excited and giddy. Noctis had started on about something, and Prompto was hardly embarrassed that he couldn’t help but take the words and turn it into a line of a song.

 

“So many people I know,”

Noctis had said, about to go on and say something else before Prompto casually interrupted and followed up,

_“They're just tryna touch ya. Kiss up and rub up and feel up. Kiss up and rub up and feel up on ya. Give you some time to prove that I can trust ya again,”_ The words weren’t sung in usual playful tone, true, an octave lower than the artist but Prompto made it his own. The alcohol made it easy to waive the restrictions of being shy, to say fuck it if he messed up.

Still clicking away at the game, Prompto sang on 

_“My love was stronger than your pride. Beyond your darkness I'm your light. You get deep you touch my mind.”_

Quietly Noctis watched wishing he could record him, so the next time Prompto sang one of his doofy songs he could will his friend to sing this. Truthfully, Noctis didn’t actually want to record it. He didn’t think anyone heard Prompto’s surprisingly sweet voice when he sang, even if it sometimes fell out of key. This was his own. He was sure, Prompto skipped some verses. Noctis didn’t know the song by heart but had heard it many times over the years. There was one line, the last line, that always stood out to him.

_“…How I missed you, my love.”_

Noctis felt foolish for hoping Prompto would turn and look to him for the intimate phrase. The glance never came. His fingers, Noct saw, did falter on the controller and his eyes went heavy.

“Dude,” Prompto said breaking the silence and hitting pause on the game. “You just let me sing an entire song.”

“Mhm. Been awhile.”

“Wouldn’t have to be a while if we would go out for karaoke, like Cindy suggested.”

Noct made a face, scrunching up his nose. “Yeah, but she also invited Gladio and… I don’t think Ignis and I are paid enough to listen to that.”

They shared in a small laugh, each taking another drink and bite of their foods.

“ ‘Ey Prom?”

Prompto looked up, licking his cake from his spoon. His eyes were tired and bloodshot. Noct could clearly see the red in his eyes and grey around his eyes. Almost like a smoky eye. It never bothered or distracted him. Instead he loved to watch Prompto twitch and toy with his hair, trying to keep it out of his face with very little success. He loved to peak at the corners of his lips that shakily rose and feel in tepid smiles. His tongue occasionally peeking out to wet his lips.

Why hadn’t he looked at him when he said that line, it was the chance they needed, a confession embedded in the secrecy of a song lyric. 

Prompto tilted his head, patiently waiting for Noctis to find his words. He loved that about him too.

“You… You don’t have to get drunk to be around me now… Right?”

Noctis didn’t want to ask. It was awkward and blunt. But today had given him a boost to just relax and be happy. Noct wanted his best friend to do the same, without a crutch breaking the ice for them.

The game still being paused made it easy for Prompto to turn and abandon his controller. His knees brushed against Noct’s. “Noc- No. No.” he repeated shaking his head touching his palms to Noct’s shins. “you brought the booze, dummy. I’m legit celebrating! Aw, nightlight.”

Prompto sat up on his knees and heavily leaned forward wrapping his arms around Noct’s shoulders. He was expecting him to be stiff and solid instead Noctis wholly embraced him. He pulled the blonde tight to his chest, burying his nose into his neck.

His heart threatened to restart again. Prompto seated his chin on Noct’s head, rubbing his back. “I’d never have to drink to be around you, I was just tired? You were so cute,” he felt Noctis rumble of a laugh under his chest. His breath teasing his skin.

“I’m finished with everything, so the drink was just a much needed load off. I was, literally, getting on your level.” Prompto soothed his hand over Noct’s shoulders one more time and eased back into his place in front of him. His eyes were still bright and clear, not perturbed by his words possibly being a lie. It wasn’t fair there were strings tugging at his heart.

Noct looked so hopeful. His eyes searching Prompto for a sign or indication he would move in. All through Noctis’s plan, Prompto had been the one to insist on breaking the rules. He’d be the one to urge and lead Noct into their deepest fantasies. To fall in love no matter the cost.

Neither had expected one cost Prompto wasn’t willing to pay. He couldn’t ignore the warmth he missed against his back, Zack’s warm hands telling him everything was alright. No doubt he would encourage and tell Prompto, everything would be all right. Without his permission or warning him, it felt wrong to indulge in that love. It also felt wrong to ignore Noct’s plight.

Prompto picked at his sleeves and hurriedly hid his wrists further into them. The tips of his fingers going grey with worry. “Noct,” he smiled despite it, fighting it. “Can we… Like sit closer?”

He wouldn’t dive too far, but his heart refused to stray far from home.

Noct eagerly nodded and stood up from the floor and dropped on the cushions of the couch, he leaned back into it, “maybe I can show you how to actually play this game.” Prompto huffed rolling his eyes and followed suit though instead of sitting beside him, he dropped into Noctis’s lap and leaned back into his chest, taking with him the controller and a blanket. Noct draped his arm around Prom’s shoulders, his fingertips uncertainly swaying between hovering and touching Prompto’s wrist.

The warmth shared was instant. Prompto was surprised how effortless it became to ignore the panic.   
“Noct… ?”

“yeah Prom?”

“Can you reach the cake?”

“You dick.”

“Dude, we can just put it in my lap.”

“Yeahyeah,” Noct groaned leaning up, pushing Prompto up enough to let him reach for the small dish and one of the spoons. He balanced it on his thigh, casually spoon feeding each of them. His hand that had been dancing nervously about Prompto’s wrist, settled on his hips.

It felt like fire.

Prompto resisted, he was indulging in contact enough. He wouldn’t spoil himself any more than this. 

He wasn’t sure when however, he gave into some of the warmth or when the controller had been lifted from his grasp. He didn’t care. It felt better to just focus on burying himself into the wall of warmth. He turned away from the glow of his tv and into the solid form under him. There was a faint smell of cologne. Prompto inhaled (no shame when you’re sleepy) and sighed letting the tension in his shoulders fade away. He crawled up higher, his nose leading the way. Settled in the crook of Noct’s neck, Prompto found his peace. His breathing steadied at even pace, it brought a soft smile to Noctis’s face. 

He wasn’t comfortable under his friend’s weight, he was proud for having the smarts to move and sit on the couch, it had helped. Logically though, he wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon, there was a thorn in his side. The weight of the position didn’t kill his buzz. It was the damn untouched camera on the coffee table that did that. Noct knew Prompto was tired, he shouldn’t have been expecting anything.

So why was he?

Why did he want to be the secret project? The hidden piece Prompto was going to break all the rules by showing. The piece that Noct was going to have to make up a story for to sweep under the rug when Luna’s father asked.

Hah. Okay. Even in his own scenario he was a dick.

Noct put his arms over the blanket and tugged it up high to Prompto’s chin. Those thoughts were wrong. A poisonous mix of desires and reality. 

He just wanted to be part of his passion again. He wanted to be in the room where it happened. When Prompto was stuck editing something, he wanted to hear him bitch and moan. Prompto had endured that for him. It felt wrong he didn’t get the invite to return the favor.

His arms squeezed the sleeping form. He was jealous. This wasn’t the first time, Prompto had kept him awake in a fit of jealousy while he slept soundly. The first time had been when they were sixteen. Noctis was sitting in a booth drinking a smoothie when Prompto had gotten up to get them more nachos. He could see Prompto get stopped. At first, Noct had noticed, Prompto was nervous. It melted away in shared laughs. The stranger put his hand on Prompto’s hip. Prompto had gestured behind, Noct assumed he was mentioning he was here with someone. They laughed again.

That was the first time Noct had realized, the world went on when he wasn’t with Prompto. He had friends, who weren’t Noctis’s friends. He had stories that didn’t feature them as the dynamic duo. This guy, with a smile and a casual hand could touch his best friend in a way he never thought possible. Astrals he was stupid kid.

What if he had stood up then and took Prompto by the hand, claimed they were on a date and he should fuck off? Why did he have to sit, finish his smoothie and watch his friend lose track of time in front of him?

He’d stand up this time. He was going to be a part of his world.

It was a nightmare to lift and shift Prompto to rest by himself. Noct grinned how needy Prompto was in his sleep. He gave him a pillow to cuddle up to, it did the job well enough. As long as he had enough time to figure out his camera—it looked new. He’d be the bad guy and peak into his friend’s life, see the world through his eyes in the camera lens. It really felt like an invasion, especially with the gallery only days away. 

Noct couldn’t wait. There was more on the camera that he’d miss that would tell him about his Sunshine’s world. Then he’d leave him a little gift, a picture that Prompto failed to take. Noct removed the lens and turned the camera on (success!). He snapped a quick pic of the blonde’s sleeping face and settled at the end of the couch opposite of Prompto’s head. The first selfie he took, was shit. The second wasn’t good enough, neither were the third or fourth. In time, he’d gotten one he thought Prompto might like. It wouldn’t be in the show, Noct didn’t care (that image earlier was a dumb thought). He just wanted to be a piece Prompto forgot he was missing.

Noct started clicking through the photographs. The warmth in his heart, snuffing itself out. The evidence that Prompto hadn’t forgotten his missing piece, was abundant. He wasn’t forgetful. He was just working with an entirely new puzzle. 

He wished the photos of cum on Zack’s face had been enough to make him look away. To stop.

By the six, if he wasn’t a moron for clicking play.

The sound was muted, Noct didn’t need to hear it to know the sounds in the screen. He didn’t feel the tears dropping to his lap. It wasn’t his right to be angry or feel betrayed. Hell, he was the one getting married. Everything was going perfectly according to plan.

Today had felt like a memory. Both boys laughing and cuddling. 

Noct returned the camera to its resting place. He folded his hands tightly together, his head hung. 

Today was a memory.

He was the missing puzzle piece to an old complicated puzzle. It’d never fit in to the new lay, no matter how hard he pushed. This wasn’t his game. It was not his place. Two could play it that way. He could move on. He’d be alright. Sure, he’d been expecting Prompto to break the rules. To be the reason to his madness. Ever at his side.

Maybe, he needed to find a new game to play.

 

Noctis looked down at Prompto’s sleeping face, tears prickling his eyes as he still found some reason to smile. Fuck that. He sniffled and swallowed a sob. There wasn’t ever going to be another game. There was only one player and that asshole was sleeping.

He slid to the floor and crawled at his side, hoping the Astrals would be on his side and keep his friend tucked away in sleep for the night. “Prom, you awake?” he asked hoping for no answer. 

“Don’t… Don’t do that. Please, Prom.” Noctis felt his words catching. He was selfish. This wasn’t the answer, asking an unresponsive person for anything. Today he couldn’t explain the feeling when he woke up and everything had gone right. Everything fell into place and the only way to end the day, was supposed to be here with Prompto. In bed. Whatever Prompto would have asked tonight, it would have been his. It hurt to be forgotten and unneeded. To be alone. He hated he wished it of his best friend. Of course he told him to seek company… He didn’t mean it. Noctis couldn’t take it.

“Stop. Before it’s too late. Before someone takes my sunshine away.” He laughed, thumbing away his tears. Noct laid his head against the plush cushion, his hair brushing against Prompto’s skin. He could never ask anything more of him. He was happy, Prom was happy. That wasn’t a lie. He just hated how it wasn’t him. 

 

Noct making Prompto happy? That was the memory.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Prompto is singing is “All Night” by Beyoncé. There are a few songs I listen to on repeat for certain moods for certain things in my fic. If you want to hear two of them, I HIGHLY recommend you take a listen to:  
> All Night, by Beyoncé  
> Here with me, by the Killers
> 
> They are my number one mood setters for The Sunshine and The Nightlight. Whenever I hear them, I instantly envision Prompto and Noctis. I hope if you give them a listen, and please do, you’ll be able to picture this story as well.  
> I was about to type a quote from each song to prove my point, but I just keep erasing and going “no this one!” lol it’s the whole damn song.
> 
> Funfact I listened to Battle Born album, the beyonce album on repeat with this. Then I got MAJOR writers block and I was like, you know…I don’t actually own lemonade. So I waited for my next payday then bought it. xD Then cried because it didn’t upload instantly to my amazon music and I had to wait for the CD to arrive. My twitter feed was full of me crying about how my cd was taking for fucking ever to ship because I ordered it when I preorder the killers new album, wonderful wonderful. Both justified purchases to help me write lol. And they do.
> 
>  
> 
> ANYHOW. Yeah. I love singing Prompto. >_> And when his VA uploads vids of him singing, my heart. It cracks and I drown.
> 
> ….Also fun fact I really enjoy this chapter? The pain of…Waiting for someone to do something. Debating. Should you just make the first move? What implications does that have? What’s okay and what’s not? What and how long can I day dream about holding your hand as it sit nexts to mine. Do you share the same thoughts? 
> 
> It’s painful…miserable…and I think a lot of people can relate. Though sometimes we smile at how foolish we were, we should have just acted. 
> 
> And truth, who needs plates when you can eat your cheesecake right off the thing it came off of. My friends and I do this. xDDDD; TRUE LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP RIGHT THERE. Heh <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> _Please, please comment or message me on tumblr, give kudos, subscribe, and enjoy! Allll Nigghhtttt Looooooooooooooonnnggggggggg_  
> 
> 
> The tumbles: diedieri
> 
>  
> 
>  


	17. Costlemark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompto understood. They were back standing at the divide, not knowing where the lines of their friendship lie. He shifted the bags to one arm and leaned in and extend his right to clasp around Noct’s shoulders. He tugged and hugged him close, it took Noctis a minute before he lifted both arms to return the affection. He stopped Prompto once when he tried to pull away. Prompto’s heart shook. This wasn’t fair. Every feeling he’d done well to tuck away was bursting at the seams, reminding him what this love was. What he had been waiting for._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some heart strings were pulled….I think this chapter is what many of us need. Enjoy! Please comment!  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
__

  
17.  
Costlemark  


 

 

Truthfully, Prompto hadn’t been asleep the entire time Noctis sat at his side crying. He woke up once, when Noct had shifted him and fallen asleep again. The disturbance, combined with his already light sleeping habits, made it all too easy to stir. Which he hadn’t, despite the drinks in his system. Prompto thanked every deity that put their hands on him and forced him to stay still. Prompto knew his breathing wasn’t as soft and steady as it could be. Noct would have known better, had he not been a mess himself. If only he could roll over and wipe those tears away and promise him, everything was still the same. That he wasn’t going anywhere. A promise like that would have been easy months earlier. Now it felt like a deceitful lie. He didn’t know what the future held. He did know, where he was with Zack, he was happy.

At least, that’s what he told himself to keep still.

He couldn’t rescue Noctis while holding tight to Zack. Yes, Zack promised his full support and Prompto was grateful for it. Right now, however, he wanted more time to develop things with Zack. Make sure they were secure before adding chemical-x to the mix. 

In time Prompto could hear the sniffling stall and a defeated whisper,

“Bahamut. What am I doing…”

This was his chance.

Noct’s knees popped as he stood, Prompto felt his weight pushing into the couch while Noct slowly rose to his feet.

“Mm…Noct?” Prompto groaned, feigning tiredness. He rubbed his blue eyes then caught Noct by the wrist. His heart stuttered feeling Noctis flinch. Just what was happening to them?

“Yeah Prom?” Noct asked, coughing and gently trying to clear his throat of any evidence of distress.

“I’m really thirsty, man.” Prompto yawned and took his hand from Noct’s wrist, to his throat. It wasn’t a lie, he was parched and wanted to down a drink or two (hoping to stop any possibility of a hangover).

Shame he couldn’t see well in the dark, especially without his glasses. Huh. He didn’t remember taking them off, he could always count on Noct for that. Prompto, if he had been able to see, might have witnessed the most endearing smile on Noct’s lips he had ever given. There was something about his friend depending on him that sent him over the moon. In wake of his break down, it was weak form of validation. Noctis wasn’t looking to be picky. 

“Hold tight, Prom.”

The tired blonde half-way sat up while waiting on Noct. Parts of him still felt numb from the booze, but not enough to drown out the worries that had surfaced after hearing his best friend, his love, plead for him to stay. It was a cruel sentiment, epically after Noctis had established the rules and put in the distance. He knew it wasn’t easy for Noct either but Prompto couldn’t help like feeling he was the only one suffering and being jerked around.

“Thank you,” Prompto said taking the tall glass. He easily downed it and laughed at Noct’s face when he held it out for another.

“That wasn’t a drink,” Noct laughed.

“Baaahct. I know that.”

“You just said Bahct.”

“No. I said Noct.” Prompto chuckled, his stomach fluttering at how easy it was to be with him. How much he missed it being like this. 

His best friend was being forced into a marriage and to play a part he never expected. He only wanted to do his family proud and succeed the business. Now he was marring some girl?

“…I’m so sorry, Noct.”

 

The words tumbled out from his numb lips quicker than he could think of a way to stop them. He didn’t want Noctis to suspect him of eavesdropping on his moment of weakness. Or truth, he should say. Those moments, Prompto knew neither of them were ready to face.

Noctis didn’t let on he was taken back by Prompto’s muffled apology. Granted he’d been by the sink when he snapped his head to look at his friend. Prompto didn’t know any better, he was in a tired, drunken, stupor. He’d change the subject, just in case.

“ ‘Eh, we all drink a bit too much. Don’t worry about it, Prom.” Noctis held out the second glass, hovering watching as Prompto gulped down the drink again. “You can’t be _that_ thirsty.”

Shaking his head Prompto made a smacking noise with his lips, again, holding up the empty glass to Noct. “I have an event coming up. Gotta look good.”

“You have an entire day to do nothing, I think you’ll be fine for Friday night.”

“Have we met?” Prompto held his hand out to Noct, taking it in a firm grasp and squeezed his fingers tight. The silver band of Noct’s ring, was a familiar touch. “Hi. Prompto. Nervous wreck twenty-four-seven. Nice to meet you, Noct to cool for anything, casually charmless, but still somehow a Rockstar.”

Noct leveled his gaze sitting on the edge of the couch, his hand still trapped in Prompto’s grasp. “Oh, Prompto? Prompto, the I over think and analyze way too much and miss the basic and obvious point that you’re amazing? Yeah, we’ve met. Remember, I’m Noct. Not really….Good at much, not terrible. Just…average and faking it till I make it. Maybe that makes me like just a little cool, just a bit.”

Prompto laughed as he laid back into the comfort of his couch. His fingers fidgeted with one of the holes on the old cushions. He knew he needed to get new covers for them, but it was just a change he didn’t want to deal with just yet. He liked everything as it was. He didn’t want to cover his couch up, even if it was a little beaten. 

“You want me to take you to bed?” Noctis asked softly, lowering his voice hoping to help ease the blonde back into a sound sleep. Prompto liked that voice best. With words alone, it was like he was gently rubbing his back. Promising he still cared. Ensuring that no matter how twisted everything got, some part of them was normal.

“I like my couch.” Prompto reasoned and rolled to the side, snuggling his face into a stained cushion against the back of the couch. 

Noctis should know better than to press on. Prompto was settled in so who was he to complain? Prompto’s smile was shown only to the couch; it looks like Noct did. Silently his friend stood and pulled a blanket up to Prompto’s shoulders.

“I’m taking your bed then, dork. We’re too big for this old thing.”

“Nah.” Prompto disagreed but didn’t budge to yank Noct down. Not that he didn’t want to or was too tired to make the effort. He was just respecting his decision he made on Zack’s behalf. Until things were cemented and perfect between them, he couldn’t let himself get carelessly lost in everything that was Noctis.

 

Astrals. It was easier said than done. He could hear each foot stop up to his loft. Each lonely step, a moment taking his Nightlight further and further from him. 

 

 

 

When morning came, Prompto had suspected Noctis would be gone. His friend did tend to avoid awkward situations and Prompto was nothing but awkward lately. He yawned and stretched his long freckle speckled legs before prancing up the stairs, hardly a headache from the wine the night before. No surprise there, he really didn’t drink that much. What did take him by surprise and forced Prompto to do a double take, was seeing a lump in the center of his bed.

Sleeping beauty, refusing to rise with the sun, hidden under his old comforters. His toes sticking out at the foot of his bed. Prompto bit his lip, debating. Shit. Shit. Shit. Did he woo and wonder Noct with his mind-boggling pancake making skills? Secretly feeding him bananas and apple sauce in his homemade mix? Or did he take each of those piggies to market?

Prompto tip-toed closer to the bed. How he managed to stifle every giggle was beyond him but it was obvious his decision was made. “Got’cha!” Prompto beamed gripping one of Noct’s toes. The other gasped and jerked his leg back under the blanket. Blankets, apparently Noct didn’t know, only worked against boogeymen and bumps in the night. Not best friends on a terror. 

He flipped the bottom half of the blanket up and sat on the end of the bed. He snatched Noctis’s ankle and tickled his fingers against the bottom of his foot. Snickering while Noct groaned and grunting, trying to pull himself away and back to the warmth of the covers.

“Prom,” Noct groaned his name out long, ending in a pathetic whine, “Stahaap.”

“Huh? What’s that buddy? Can’t hear you under that pillow.”

After that comment Prompto shouldn’t have been surprised, but he was. He hadn’t expected Noct to sit up with a sudden surge of rare early morning effort and clock the pillow square against Prompto’s head. His glasses tussled but settled low on the bridge of his nose. “Whoa there camper!” The blonde laughed, pushing his specs back up high. Noct seized the chance to pull his leg back under the blanket and shrugged the fleece throw that had been tossed to the side around his shoulders.

“The sun isn’t even up.”

“Well you wouldn’t even know if you don’t open your eyes.” Prompto flicked his nose playfully. “I’m making pancakes, cool?”

Noct yawned and picked at the crusty sleep in the corner of his eye. He flicked it at Prompto, too tired to laugh at his friend’s aghast expression. “Mmm,” he agreed trying to will himself to catch some of the energy radiating from the other,

“Shouldn’t you be running or something? That’ll give me time to get up.”

“Nah. I’m supposed to relax today. It’s going to be easy street, starting with pancakes.” For anyone else, the reasoning was sound. For Prompto, running was how he relaxed. Prompto didn’t miss the curious eye Noct gave him, before yawning again. Truthfully, he was afraid if he even blinked for too long, Noctis would skitter away. Last night had been a private moment, something (he wasn’t sure what), had set him off. He didn’t want Noct to take the easy route and avoid him rather than eat an awkward (but awesomely tasty breakfast together).

Prompto slapped Noct’s thigh as he stood up from the bed, “better be up by the time I’ve dished both our plates.”

Noct flopped heavily to the side, nodding. “I’m up….” Though it was hardly convincing, Prompto headed down stairs to leave sleeping beauty to wake and rise.

 

Without needing to be woken again, Noctis had met Prompto at the coffee table just as he brought two plates. Thankfully Noct had already cleaned up their mess last night. He took his fork from Prompto’s hand, smiling at the dark edges of the flapjacks. They weren’t perfectly round or golden like Ignis’s, not coated with powdered sugar either. He took a smile first bite, smiling as the warmth and taste filled his mouth. They were delicious,

“Like gramp’s.” Noct closed his eyes almost able to see it now. Both boys tired, they still hadn’t slept from the night before. Up all night playing video games. Jared had told them many times to go to bed, growing boys needed rest. Well, growing boys also needed to get to a save point (and beat the boss). Almost as if it were punishment, he got them up early. At least he treated them to a nice breakfast, Prompto said he was worried Jared was only trying to impress Noct. That surely he was used to much more elaborate spreads. Noct never thought so. He figured Jared was just trying to make as many memories as possible, so moments like this would bring them back again.

“You….Remember?” Prompto’s voice was shocked, taken back even. It held a nervous edge, dancing between hope and nostalgia. 

Noct nodded, taking another bite “and I know what’s in it.” They watched Gramps make them plenty of times. Back then he groaned yet ate it none-the-less. Now, he wouldn’t bother groaning, they were delicious. No matter what was in them.

Beside him, Prompto laughed. Suddenly fiddling with the neck of his fork. “I… I kinda forgot for a while. How he made it. Then it just hit me, apple sauce. That was the secret ingredient.”

“He didn’t really make it a secret, Prom. In the grocery he’d be blabbing to everyone what he was putting in them _‘bananas, applesauce, and cinnamon. But not cinnamon apple sauce.’_.” Noctis pointed with his fork, a strand of syrup hanging from the bite-sized piece of pancake to the plate.

“He didn’t really write it down either.” Prompto sighed taking a large bite for himself. “So it does taste like it? I haven’t been imagining it?”

Slowly, Noct put down his fork and folded his hands in his lap to focus on Prompto. He was being completely serious; how long had he been trying to remember the recipe? “You know you can always talk to Iggy about these things, Prom. He’s great, you know that.” Noct suddenly sat up right, a hand reaching out to Prompto, as if to stop his thoughts. “Yes, it really does taste like it. I’m just saying, he can help you remember the rest. So you don’t have to be without them for so long. You can eat them quicker…”

Prompto chuckled, he did have a moment of dread when Noct hadn’t lead off that it tasted like his grandpa’s. “I know, he just hasn’t really had much of Jared’s food.” Didn’t mean Ignis couldn’t help. It just felt like a betrayal to do it with anyone else.

“I can still be a taste tester.” Noct offered, picking up his fork again. “Even if it’s green.”

“He did like for us to eat something other than junk,” Mirroring Noct, Prompto too picked up his fork and returned to eating the nostalgic food. If Noct could taste test, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to depend on specs. Be a lot cheaper than going through all the failures.

“Not to mention, have you talked to Monica about it? Maybe they’re old family recipes.”

Prompto tapped his fork on the soft bed of his half-eaten breakfast. From time to time, Cor would ask how his aunt was doing. Remind Prompto to send a Gift of King’s card to her and Talcott. He strayed from diving into anything too personal,

“I uh,” Prompto hesitated, “Don’t talk to her much anymore.”

Noct left the prongs of his fork against his lip, biding his time to say something right for once. Zack, he’d probably just know what to say. How to say it.

“Might be a good way to start talking again, Prom.” He spoke softly, unsure if this was anything but considerate to say.

“I don’t really… Feel like family other than to Jared. It’s weird. I just… I don’t belong here sometimes still you know?”

“No.” Noct said firmly, putting his fork on his empty plate. “I don’t know because I don’t think anyone thinks that, Prompto. Not even you. You’re just afraid you’ll have to talk about him, with someone new. Hear things new so you haven’t rehearsed a reaction to it.”

Prompto’s lips flapped, trying to protest with a meek “I don’t rehearse.”

“Prom. You rehearse everything. If you have to call someone you go over the conversation twenty times before making the call. It’s fine, I’m just saying I think that’s one of the issues. It’s a rough topic, but maybe we should— ” Noct had to stop himself and take a deep breath. He had to be bold. He couldn’t lose Prompto.  
__

_  
Jared, sorry if this is using you, but I need you. You’re the only thing I have over anyone else._

__

“We should take a road trip to Cape Caem. I’d go with you, Prom. I’d love to hear about him too. Even if it’s sad, I think we’d make it fun?” His confidence waivered near the end, but Prompto didn’t seem to mind. Noctis felt a soft smile crawl on his lips. Prompto had to brush away the thin line of tears, he laughed awkwardly nodding.

“Yeah, totally, okay?” Prompto laughed again, “you’d really go with me? Just to hear someone talk about Jared, look for an old recipe book?”

Noct nodded, squeezing his hands together to keep himself from touching Prompto. He knew there was a distinct line between them now, he had to be mindful of it. “Jared raised me too, dad was busy, I was trying to get away from Iggy and Gladio. That left you two. I know we still hung at my place more but I still saw him a lot.” He walked Prompto home from school, a ride would pick him up from his house. Even when Jared started to deteriorate and Prompto wanted to protect his pride by hiding him from Noct, he would always greet him before leaving the home.

“Thanks Noct,” Prompto sighed with a smile. “I kind of been wondering, what would he say about tomorrow.”

“He’d say, I can’t wait to do this again.”

“Nah more like, ‘Pickles Prompto. Is that appropriate? Maybe I should get you a new camera? Are you getting enough sleep sunshine?’”

The boys both laughed, nodding. Jared always did want to try his hardest for Prompto, to get his grandson whatever he wanted even if it went outside of the budget. Prompto never allowed that. His old hand-me-down and thrift shop cameras had been plenty.

“I feel like shit, one of my friends bought me a new really good camera. He won’t even let me thank him!”

Noct glanced at the one he stolen a regretful peak at last night. Made sense why he stumbled with it at first, so it was new. And a gift at that. “Who gave it to you?” _Must be Zack. Using the camera to full use, huh? Typical of someone like him._ Noctis shoved the fork in his mouth trying to disguise his distaste as he thought about the video that had been sent on his phone.

“Online friend, name’s D. He’s kinda awkward. Really nice. Really, really caring. Just—he’s the best Noct. And he won’t even let me give him a shout out.” Groaning about Ardyn’s apprehensiveness, Prompto didn’t see Noctis’s relived smile when the gift hadn’t been from Zack after all. It was a petty thing to be happy about. Since it wasn’t him, he didn’t mind offering a bit of advice. Though it was unfortunate Zack belittled it using in the manor he had, at least this time Prompto was aware of it. Noctis swallowed an internal sigh, his thoughts were like an open floodgate this morning; The mysterious friend had really stepped up to help Prompto, when he hadn’t. Noct should have been the first to see he needed a new camera, 

“Why don’t you give him one of the pieces? Or take one just for him? Frame it and mail it to him. It’s nothing huge but he’ll be able to see what his gift is doing for you.”

The idea was obvious, but Prompto hadn’t considered it at all. He’d always sent Ardyn pervy fun time pictures, nothing meaningful. “You know, I think that’s the perfect idea. Huh. Who would have thought Prince Charmless here had some swag.”

“Late bloomer.”

“Fifteen years too late.”

“Eh. I’ll be charming when it counts.” Noct grinned at Prompto, his heart melted.

“Tuh-huh,” Prompto choked out a laugh, “really dude? C’mon.”

Noctis smirked, he tried tugging it down and stared at his empty plate. Prompto could see the want playing on his lips; he wanted to say something so bad! He was trying not to laugh, to keep calm, cool, and Noct. He loved it and waited for the delivery.

“Batman has—” Without being able to hold in a laugh, he and Prompto both busted into giggles.

“Batman?” Prompto shoved Noctis’s shoulder and leaned against him, “Okay what would Batman do?”

“Batman has all the charm.”

“And?” Prompto was on the edge of his seat, with Noct, waiting—

“I’m Batman.” Noct said. The boys fell back into the couch laughing. A dumb joke that wedge deep into their hearts.

Chuckling still, Prompto sat up and picked back at his pancake quickly trying to gobble while his appetite was strong. When finished, he and Noct both walked the plates to the sink. Noct caught Prompto’s wrist before he could walk away,

“Why don’t we finish he dishes now?”

It wasn’t like him, but not totally out of character for the recent years. Prompto smiled and turned the nob, Noct tried plugging the left side of the sink—only to get his hand slapped.

“What?”

“Dude. Okay, this isn’t exactly old but my sink takes forever to heat up.” He nodded to the cool stream of water, waiting to see it get foggy before plugging up the left side with the dirty dishes.

“That normal?”

“For these apartments, yeah.”

“It’s been two minutes, Prom.”

“Still normal,” Prompto shrugged flicking his fingers under the water and finally felt some heat to it. Now he let Noct plug it and piled in all the dishes. The atmosphere was different compared to when he did them with Zack. His breathe wasn’t at the top of his lungs. He didn’t feel as if he had to check over his shoulder, to double check he looked good still. Instead he kept bumping hips with Noct, both complaining and laughing the other was taking up too much room.

“Prompto! That’s enough soap!”

“Oh. Like you do dishes. It’s the perfect amount of soap.”

“Each dish doesn’t need its own squirt. That’s why we filled the sink up.”

“You got mad cooties, I’m trying to be clean.”

Noctis stared at him with a dead pan face, Prompto tried to return it but screamed when Noct flicked soap water at his face.

“Sorry,” Noct said with a shrug, “You got _mad_ cooties. Trying to clean your face up.”

“Noctis Cootiehands Caelum The 209.”

“That’s not my name.” Noctis replied in a sing-song voice.

“Noctis Lets-go-karaoke- Caelum?” Prompto caught Noct’s smile while his lips moved, whispering the words to the song.

“Somebody call the fun police, is Noctis singing?” In this moment, Prompto’s smile was like the sun itself, bright and in your face. He set aside the dish and half empty bottle of soap. His wet hands touched Noct’s chin, making him look his way. 

“They call me Iggy! They call me Gladi! They call me Cindy!” Prompto sang out, starting to clap his hands.

“That’s not my name,” Noct said with lack luster, smirking. Prompto waited,

“That’s not my name.” Noct repeated shaking his head, in the same flat voice while drying the dishes.

“Are you calling me darling?” Prompto purred bouncing as he sang, changing the names to the song while, Noct still not saying but mouthing the words ‘ _That’s not my name’_.

It was a strange moment from the past that had taken shape in the here and now. Prompto wasn’t sure what possessed them but willing welcomed it. The daemons in his house were chased away and without warning, his haunted apartment felt like home. The holes and chips in the painting were easily looked over with Noct’s barely swaying hips to distract him.

When they finished doing the dishes, Prompto took a look around. His apartment wasn’t what he’d call clean. It was still early so if Noct had plans, he still had time to not bother mentioning them.

“Hey Noct?”

Noct looked up while pulling his hair back into a messy pony tail, it was a spikey little nub. It suited him while wearing Prompto’s clothes. 

Prompto grinned.

“What?” Noct’s hands fell, nervous and taken back.

“No, nothing! You just, I dunno. I feel good. You look good!” Noct didn’t look on edge or tired. Maybe the morning sunshine had chased Noct’s daemons away too. Or, they were both on the same fucking roller coaster ride, mixed with moments of peace and hell.

“You wanna help me straighten up? I haven’t had time to do anything.”

Noct huffed with a smile, folding his arms over his stomach. “I noticed.”

There was a high pile in his laundry basket, clothes on his bathroom floor and beside his bed. Trash piled on his coffee table and none of his blankets folded. Makeup scattered throughout the home, in places Prompto wasn’t even sure why.

“C’mon, I’m gonna be busy tomorrow! I don’t wanna come home from a high to a mess!”

“Call Specs.” Noct yawned and playfully begun reaching in his pocket to fish out his phone. Prompto popped up beside him and put his arms around Noct’s neck and started to lean his weight back, 

“Naaaaaaaahct!” 

 

Grunting, Noct had to catch him by the waist. To keep Prompto and himself both up and steady, “Fine. You can come clean mine next.”

Prompto hooped and hollered as he clapped his hands standing up straight, “Let’s do this!” There was something perfect knowing Noct still would rather have him clean, than Ignis or anyone else invade his private space. He streamed music through his soundbar, giving them something to move to while they worked. It would bring down their efficiency, making less time for cleaning and more time for Prompto asking Noct, “Oh! Do you know this one, okay okay, wait this is my favorite part….No wait, THIS this part!” Clapping and needless dancing. 

Noct moved like a stiff board, though let Prompto twirl and shove him along without (much) complaint. Neither one stopping to think, how would this be with Zack? Did he do this with Zack? For this moment, it was only theirs. Sadness and anxiety were temporarily checked at the door.

 

 

Lunch however, wouldn’t exactly follow the same pattern.

Prompto had started to look in his cabinets preparing to find something for two. Noct put his hand on his shoulder,

“Actually Prom, I was wanting to take you out to lunch?”

The blonde stared, blinking in confusion. They were going to go out? Like a date?

“Noct I—”

“Friends Prompto. C’mon I’m not that dense. You have a thing, a _real_ thing.” Noct rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly, worried Prompto had heard something last night after all.

“You have a big day tomorrow and I have dinner plans tonight, so I want to treat you to lunch.”

Prompto nodded, “Yeah. ‘Course buddy, thanks.” He shut the old cabinet, leaning back against it. “You wanna borrow some of my clothes?”

Noct had his own despite this, he nodded. “Nothing with cat print or chocobos.”

“Why you gotta be rude dude?”

With the hunt for food over, they shifted their task to Prompto’s closet. Noct channeled Ignis, nagging at Prompto to hang everything back up (they had just cleaned after all)!

“Alright _Specs._ ” Prompto sneered rolling his eyes as he tossed a black pair of ripped up jeans towards Noctis. He didn’t want him being dapper and daddy’s prodigy boy today. He wanted fun reckless Noct. Noct who used to poor juice into shot glasses with him, while they pretended to drink like adults and jump on beds playing air guitar. Before Noct had bought them Guitar Hero. When that happened, they really did start drinking while playing—it was the only reason Noct once got a higher score than Prompto.

Next he held up a red and black tattered sweater, Noctis shook his head. A few shirts later, he finally slipped into one of Prompto’s long black sleeve shirts. Prompto snickered.

“What? It’s a black shirt, Prom.”

“uh-huh.”

Scrunching his nose Noct looked down, in blocky white letters read the words “Naughty.” Didn’t he have anything normal? But, the shirt was beyond comfortable! It was soft and still smelled like him. It had a swooping neck line that even he didn’t mind,

“I’m not changing.”

Prompto held up his hands defensively, “Oh I’m not judging. Looks good on you, great even!”

Noct folded his arms, “will you just say it already?”

“Say what?”

“Say it, Prom. I know you’re dying to. Just get it out of your system.”

Prompto damn neared did a full on dance, bouncing up and down from leg to leg. “Naughty Noct!” He shouted and howled in laughter. Then faster than Noct could process, he had his cellphone out and took a picture.

Noct rolled his eyes and shoved Prompto aside, fishing through his closet to find Prompto something. There were so many clothes he didn’t recognize. If Prompto was going to play dress up with him it was only fair he had the same chance.

Prompto made a face at Noct’s final decision.

“…I don’t think it goes.”

“I think you’ll rock it.”

“Are you trying to embarrass me?”

Noct tossed a black head band at Prompto, only to save time. His friend still had to do his make up. He didn’t want to wait for him to do his hair as well. Meanwhile, he’d be doing that himself,

“Get ready.” Noct instructed leaving Prompto in the bedroom turned office and closet. He was going to get a head start on his hair after brushing his teeth. Prompto soon followed along to do the same. Noct grinned at Prompto’s attire, it was a little tacky but he found himself loving it. Mustard yellow skinny jeans, a soft white top, and peach sweater.

All made up, Prompto brought them in close for a selfie to which he posted on his Instagram, leaving a comment “Naughty Noct is a brat…Too bad I make it work! …. Make it work work, make it work!”

 

Lunch itself went off without a hitch. They kicked each other under the table and bantered as they ate. Once finished, Prompto started on towards where Noctis had parked the car.

“Actually,” Noct reached out and tugged on the sweater.

Pompto’s heart stuttered. That felt right. Turning back to Noctis and seeing his smiling face. Prompto had to swallow his internal guilt and apologies for Zack. It felt too perfect focusing on only Noctis. This was how it was supposed to be,

“Yeah?” Prompto asked not sure what to expect anymore. He didn’t know what to think with the darkness lifted from them. It was strange not being cloud in apprehensive doubt.

“Tomorrow is a big day. I want you to… be you at your best.” Noctis wasn’t the best with words and he didn’t want Prompto to think of anything as pity. He hadn’t been here for his friend lately and was losing him to strangers. This was all he could do to even attempt to keep his hold. He didn’t want to buy his love, it wasn’t like that, he just wanted to be a part of tomorrow in some way personal. Unlike everyone else, who Prompto had asked to model for him, Noctis hadn’t been included in that part of the world. 

Noct was drowning and only he could save himself.

Prompto rubbed the end of the fabric of his sweater, nodding. “Yeah. Sure? What do you have…In mind?” His heart was racing. This unknown was baffling, making his smile grow wider. He followed Noct as he waved him in the opposite direction taking him to a small boutique. The small building was sandwiched by two towering shops. Even still, they had to walk down stairs. This building had multiple levels and shops. Inside, right away Prompto knew he’d never be here without Noct.

“Noct you already paid for lunch,” The blonde hesitated backing up to the door. Noctis ignored him, giving only a shrug of his shoulders to even let Prompto know that he had indeed heard him. “It’s my gift Prompto.”

“Yeah. So was the wine?”

“But you drank most of that.”

“We.” He reminded with red cheeks, “and you’re supposed to drink wine. Can’t keep it around forever.”

Noct agreed, “exactly why I want to gift something tangible.” It was pointless to argue and Prompto would concede, but groan louder when he realized none of the clothing had price tags. Only the rich and elite didn’t have to worry about what they’d be paying.

“Okay just, can I walk away when you check out? Please Noct?” Prompto felt his heart twist from love to panic. He felt like a burden, even it was nothing but a dime in Noct’s bucket of cash. Growing up conscious of your financial burden on others made it difficult for Prompto to be listless about cash.

“Hey,” Noct looked over his shoulder with a smile shattering Prompto’s woes. It was okay. Noct was beaming, he didn’t want to darken that smile.

“How about this one?” Noct held up a dark black blazer, the turned the hang slowly from left to right so it would catch the light. Prompto’s eyes popped,

“Dude you’re shitting me.” He bounded over and reached for the fabric to take a closer look. It was a soft shine, but that was unmistakably leopard print. “Did you know they had this?”

Noct shook his head, holding it against Prompto’s chest, “I just knew they have stuff like this. Ignis shops for me here. Himself too.”

Prompto felt his jaw drop, “ _This_ is where is gets those glittery skull tops?”

“One and only.”

Now he had a need to search and scour the shop from wall to wall, “We have to find pants.”

Noctis smiled and handed off the jacket to a worker to keep aside for Prompto. It didn’t take long to hear Prompto ooh-and-ahh over something else. Noct too plucked out those favorites telling Prompto it was fine, he was just holding them so he could try everything on and get his favorite. 

When trying them on, they debated over a pair of slacks. They were well liked by them both but, “I just don’t wear these. I like my jeans.”

“Then we’ll get jeans.”

“It’s not fancy! This is a fancy gig!”

“Your gig. And pants from here are fancy, Prom.” Noctis reminded and nodded to the worker when he was offered tea. While Prompto disappeared back into the changing room, he asked in a whisper. “You have any boots? Something with studs.” He stepped away only for a moment, going to look at their selection where he hadn’t taken Prompto to yet.

“Noct, Noct!” The blonde yelled from across the shop.

“These.” Noct pointed quickly and gave a size before going back. His world shifted and suddenly slowed. Or maybe his heart was beating so fast everything else seem to be going at a snail’s pace. Prompto looked stunning. He almost hated it wouldn’t be a surprise for him tomorrow at the gallery. Then again, there he wouldn’t have Prompto alone smiling at him. His arms held out,

“Well?” Prompto sounded nervous.

_Idiot._

Noct wished he could kiss him, wished he could wipe Zack from each of their memory. That was the only way to properly say how good Prompto looked. It was perfectly his style. The black jacket with a soft glitter shine of leopard print fit him in a way that it made everyone think, it was made just for Prompto. The worker had even said that aloud. Noct intended to give them a damn fine tip, they’d gone out of their way to dig through the racks and find a matching pair of pants. Prompto was elated to hear they were marked down. Apparently, it was the last on the rack and the six again smiled on Prompto, they hugged his ass perfectly. The pants followed his slender legs to his ankles, not too long or short. He was Cinderella tonight. The pants a tight black with cut outs, the cut outs were replaced with a sturdy lace. The lace, go figure, a tacky-ass leopard print pattern. 

His shirt was a soft cream color, the fabric hung loosely around his neck. Noctis suggested a necklace to fill the space, a skull and cross bone to match the chain Ignis had bought for him. Now he’d have a matching set to wear.

“It’s not too tacky? I mean. Leopard print.”

“It’s you Prompto. And honestly, I mean really? How is this even here? It literally jumped off the shelf for you, Prom. It’s perfect.” 

With his feet planted, Prompto shifted and swayed nervously, watching himself in the mirror. Okay. He had bod positivity issues—but not in this. He just wanted to hear Noct say. He. Looked. Good.

“You look amazing, Prom.” Noct said again, and they both smiled.

 

True to his word, Noctis shooed Prompto away from the counter when he went to check out. The clerk, when Prompto was out of eyesight, confirmed with Noctis about the items he piled on without his best friend knowing. Each item were tucked carefully into black bags with a red tower painted on the front, under it the words “Costlemark.” Royal blue tissue paper wrapped around each article and one sheet peeked over the top of the bag for a final stylistic touch.

“Thank you, Mr. Caelum. Tell Ignis the owner has some killer designs coming. Hope your friend likes everything.” Noctis smiled and promised he would while taking the multitude of bags on each hand. 

 

“Dude….What happened?” Prompto warily eyed the hand full of bags, that was more than the single outfit he picked out. “How much gil did you spend?!”

“You walked away and I wasn’t paying attention so… Dunno?” Noct played ignorant and shrugged his shoulders. “Are you going to make me carry everything?” He grunted holding one hand towards Prompto.

“Uh… Yeah. I have to teach you a lesson some way.”

 

 

 

The ride home was nothing more than bantering and more music. This time however, it was a battle between Noct changing the station using the keypad on his steering wheel and Prompto leaning over to the center console.

“Noct! That was a good one!”

“My hand slipped, it hurts pretty bad from those bags.”

“That who bought without permission?” 

 

 

It was like a dream, that would come to an end as Noct pulled into his spot at Prompto’s place. The end was near when Prompto noticed, Noct wasn’t turning the car off. The playfulness subsided into an awkward silence. Neither of them wanted or liked it, not after a day of nostalgic normalcy. Prompto was the first to sigh and get out of the car. Noct popped the trunk watching Prompto in the rear-view mirror before the car obstructed his view. He put his hands over his face, _dammit…_ He didn’t want to go. He didn’t want Prompto to go to the gallery looking like that with someone else on his arm.

Prompto gave a sympathetic smile watching Noct through the window. He hadn’t noticed when he closed the trunk with a loud thud. He wrapped his knuckle on the window smiling sadly as he jumped. He figured Noct would wave goodbye and drive away. Instead, Noct unbuckled and got out of the front seat leaving the car running and door open.

Prompto understood. They were back standing at the divide, not knowing where the lines of their friendship lie. He shifted the bags to one arm and leaned in and extend his right to clasp around Noct’s shoulders. He tugged and hugged him close, it took Noctis a minute before he lifted both arms to return the affection. He stopped Prompto once when he tried to pull away. Prompto’s heart shook. This wasn’t fair. Every feeling he’d done well to tuck away was bursting at the seams, reminding him what this love was. What he had been waiting for.

“Prompto,” Noct pulled only far enough they could look each other in the eye’s. It didn’t last long, instead they watched each other’s lips. Each wondering, would one lean in first and cross that old wall? It would be so easy for Prompto to forget his promise and cave to Noct’s charms.

It would be easy for Noct to say fuck everything and take Prompto’s lips in his. What wouldn’t be easy, is knowing how his friend would agonize over how to tell his boyfriend. Noct knew Prompto would be caught even deeper between the two worlds. He was sick of hurting his friend.

“Prom,” Noct’s hold eased up. “I need you to know my offer stands. Right now, we…We’re nothing but friends.” He saw Prompto suck in a breath. Panicking Noct tightened his hold again, “only because I am going to steal you back. I don’t care how long it takes. Who else I hurt. When that time comes… I won’t be holding back anymore.” He stepped back from Prompto and straightened his sweater, watching Prompto.

There was nothing Prompto could say, that had been the new plan. In the time between now and then, he was supposed to love freely and be happy without reserve. At first it hadn’t felt right, till Zack filled that void. He didn’t want him to be hurt, he didn’t want Noctis to crush anyone to get what he wanted. Not when Zack had done nothing be center and stabilize the world around him. It felt wrong that despite this, he couldn’t tell Noctis no.

Prompto nodded.

“ ‘Night, Sunshine.”

“See you later, Nightlight.” Prompto whispered taking steps back towards his apartment door watching Noct get into his car without a smile. His face serious and determined. He waved once, then left Prompto alone to face the guilt.

 

 

Inside, his world was silent again. His window rattled with the wind. His clock ticked. Prompto bit his lip, hating it. Zack wasn’t there to ask him to turn that frown upside down. Noct no longer there to pour him a drink and turn on their video game. Ardyn was busy with work, leaving in his phone speechless. The bags had a sudden weight to them. It was a date. They had gone on a date and Prompto hadn’t told Zack. He peeked through the tissue paper trying to find one with the outfit they had picked out. He set that one aside and took the rest into his office. Carefully he set each bag on the closet floor.

It felt wrong to play dress up with what Noct had left him. It was only rubbing it in his face how much he enjoyed his company, how easily he forgot he was already in a relationship. Zack would say, it was fine. That this part of their relationship needed Noctis. Zack could accept it, but Prompto wasn’t there yet. He was afraid to leave Zack feeling alone, like he was. He’d never damn anyone to that.

What of Ardyn?

Sure he sent him that video and he loved it. Praised Prompto. Said he could see where Nyx had been coming from about Zack being a ringer for Noct. Thankfully he had followed up with, “but Noct doesn’t take care of you like that. _He’s attentive Prompto. You’ve done wonderfully. Hold on tight to him, my dear, dear boy.”_ Other than quick comments their conversations lacked luster. How could he balance another physical relationship when he couldn’t even maintain his digital one alongside Zack?

Prompto quickly tugged out his phone, still sitting in front of his closet two more Costlemark bags other than tomorrows outfit still at his side. 

 

 

__

_  
QS_ChoCoBoi: Ardyn! Hey man! I just wanted to remind you tomorrow is the opening of our gallery for Immortal Studios. I’ll send you a link with the address, we rented out a space for the showcase. I think I said that already tho, lol_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: I know you’re busy so don’t worry if you can’t make it to the premiere party—I’d love you to, if you could. No pressure, seriously!_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: I just miss you. : ((((_

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Okay last message then the address. Even if you can’t come, we’ll have it setup for two weeks. If you can come anytime between now and then, let me know and I’ll be sure to take off work so I can go with you.  
_

 

That wasn’t desperate and obvious right? Not a halfassed attempt to make sure he and D were still solid? He didn’t expect a reply right away, Prompto knew lately Ardyn really was head deep in work. He set his phone aside, intent on putting up the last bags. When this was over maybe he could peak inside, see what Noct had gotten him when he didn’t feel like he’d done something horribly wrong.

“Wha’—” Prompto paused when lifting the second bag. It was larger and heavier than all the rest. Okay. One peek couldn’t hurt. He’d already accepted them. The deed was already done. Prompto plucked the blue tissue paper out and lifted a black box from the bag.

Carefully, Prompto unwrapped the tissue paper and saw a black box. A matching red tower on the lid—the same as the bag. Inside he found a badass pair of boots and a note:

 

 

__

__

_“You’re going to rock it, Prom. You look killer in everything. It wouldn’t be the same without the perfect pair of shoes. I think you’ll love them. I will see you tomorrow…. And I can’t wait to properly meet Zack. With love, -N.”_

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m in love with each of their outfits. Like IN LOVE WITH.
> 
> Also I’ve…made progress with the next chapter…ish. I have a page of notes I’ve randomly jotted down during the day at work. But with over time I just haven’t had time to work on in and I haven’t been in the right state for it. Because I’m at the point where shit starts hitting the fan. xD;; And now I’m working weekends so…I just want it to be perfect. I don’t want exhaustion to creep in and taint it ‘ya know?
> 
> BUT THAT ASIDE. I dunno. I love this chapter. I love those two hanging out, forgetting all the bullshit and being happy fucking dorks. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it as well!  
> I love them singing together, fighting over the radio, ahhhhh just everything
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> _Please, please comment or message me on tumblr, give kudos, subscribe, and enjoy! This chapter makes me wanna go shopping…_  
> 
> 
> The tumbles: diedieri
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	18. The Photo in the Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Noct couldn’t bring himself to say, he’d already seen the photograph and the one that came after. The one after that, then another, and lastly followed by that damn video. He knew exactly what the photograph said, ‘this is lust. This is the side of him, only I see.’_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __  
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!!!! Thank you for your patience. And support! Ahhhh 105 kudos?!?! I’ma diuahsdiuasdhiuadhaf <3 <3 Thank you guys so much---enjoy!!!!  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__

  
18.  
The Photo in the back  


 

Anxiety. Skepticism. Excitement. Doubt. Pride.

The feelings cycled through every inch of Prompto. They never stopped him in readying himself for the day. The long day, started with a long run, a shower so long his water ran cold, and a face mask to brighten up his skin. The clothing bought by Noctis were hanging up and waiting. It would be sometime before he took that step. He preened his nails and plucked his eyebrows. Fearful of an accident, he coated his skin heavily with his MT cream. Tonight, he was wearing his blue colored contacts. He wanted to be natural and normal tonight—no peeks of red or grey.

He applied a light layer of primer, cover up and lined his eyes lightly in black. He first changed into the white top. Which he sat in only that and briefs to take on the challenge of styling his hair. By the end of it, Prompto swore it’d take a tornado to move these locks. They were heavy as gold and put perfectly into place. He tossed the whitening strips in the trash and licked his teeth clean while shimming into pants. Next, he nuzzled his toes into a brand-new pair of socks and stared down the boots. His fingers followed the rows of studs in crisscrossing straps. 

They would be the nicest pair of shoes he had and what a night to break in the boots. There was no need to retie them, the edges zipped up effortlessly on the first try. They reached just under his midcalf. His pants didn’t even bunch under them, everything felt like a second skin. 

The best part were the soles, the bottom of his shoes. That was the real kicker. Oh what he wouldn’t give to stop in mud and kick someone, anything! That’s where this piece of work had the leopard print pattern hidden. Genius. 

Next, he clipped on Ignis’s chain, the necklace, and without question Zack’s leather wrist band. He’d need the Materia’s support more than ever. Finally, and not a moment too soon, he heard Zack’s car pull up front. Prompto shrugged on the blazer buttoning it carefully to the center of his chest. He looked like a million-gil. Noctis was right, tonight, he was playing the part just right. The outfit muted his anxieties it left a strange stillness in his mind. He wasn’t playing a part, this was him. An outfit fit perfectly for him, showing everything off in a perfect, well designed light.

A heavy hand lightly knocked on the front door. Not wanting to waste time getting lost in conversation in his apartment, Prompto grabbed his camera, phone, keys, and wallet and met Zack at the door. They both stared in awe.

Zack’s hair was slicked back, he was wearing slim fitting slacks, a light grey long sleeve top with his sleeves rolled up. His tie a light blue to match his eyes. They said nothing before taking each other in a loving kiss. Prompto had to lean back against the lintel. Maybe they should pop inside, if only for a bit.

“Mmm. You smell divine.” Zack purred as he took Prompto’s camera strap and keys. Prompto whined feeling him reach past him to shut the door and lock them out. Closing both the figurative and literal door to his hopes of a quick in his apartment.

“Ohyeah I know,” Zack laughed. Prompto had a tell, the moment he rolled his hips forward he was ready to go. “C’mon, sugarbean.” He tugged Prompto from the door and to his car, giving Prompto back his keys. 

“I took your advice and opted to not bring the bike. Can’t mess up your hair.” He laughed opening Prompto’s door and reached in the passenger seat before he would sit down. He left the camera on the middle counsel.

“This,” Zack said standing up right, now with a bouquet of Liliumbos in one hand and small grey box in the other “Is for you, Prompto.”

“Zack,” Prompto gushed and leaned forward, swinging his arms around Zack’s neck to take him in a tight hug. Again, he kissed him, but this time stepped back on his own to take the Liliumbos in his hands. He pressed his nose into them, grinning. 

“They’re beautiful.”

“They match you, Prom.”

Now Prompto used them to hide his blushing face. “Should I run them back inside?”

“Nah, you wanted to get there early. ‘Sides, I’m sure we can put them somewhere.” Making a point, Zack took them and put them in the passenger seat, his hands needed to be free for his next gift.

“This, I hope it’s not too much but…” He turned his back to Prompto, who could hear the box open with a pop. Zack fidgeted and kept his back to the blonde turning around only when his hand was clasped in a fist, hiding whatever it was. 

“Hold this.” He handed the box to his boyfriend and stepped in close. “Don’t move.”

Prompto’s heart raced, his smile was too wide for his face. His blush only grew feeling Zack reach for his ear. He felt one of his hoops spring free and something new shoved in its place. Zack took the box from him and opened it wide, showing its mate still in place.

It was silver earing with two dangling stars; the top bigger than the bottom. Even in the box he could see them sparkle and shine. Prompto hoped the charm on his ear catching the sun’s light the would dazzle and blind. 

“You only get to wear one tonight because I,” Zack point to his ear and Prompto saw he had switched out his earing for a new one as well. They matched his, but instead were a flat back and pressed smoothly against his skin,

“We match.” Zack grinned.

“We’re perfect.” Prompto agreed leaning in for yet another kiss, they wouldn’t be late, he was having Zack take them there early. “I love you, Zack” Prompto whispered. “And…And I need to tell you something.”

It wasn’t right to accept this without being honest. He couldn’t have Zack tell him how great he looked without him knowing, it was all by Noct’s design. Before Zack could ask him to tell him in the car, Prompto hurriedly explained the date with Noct. He didn’t mean for it to be a date! But there was no doubt that’s what it actually was.

“I still love him Zack, I don’t love you any less I just…. I thought it was getting out of that mess.”

“Prom—”

“Don’t tell me it’s okay. It’s confusing; no it’s not the time for it. Yes, I should have told you last night. I just- I don’t want to screw this up. I screw up a lot of things, but this is good. You are good. I need good.”

“Prom—”

“And it’s not that I want to use you to feel good. I want you to feel good too, you just make everything make sense and I love—”

 

Zack took his turn to cut off Prompto instead, “Prompto.” He reached grabbing his hands.

“I never thought, for one moment that you stopped loving Noctis. It’s okay you had a goodnight with him. That’s wonderful, Prompto. It means things are going to be okay for a moment. Maybe not forever. That’s okay. People change. But right now. Right at this very moment, we’re okay with where we are at. We’re happy,

“Maybe there are a few more things we’d like to have or do without. That’s good too, keeps us going. Whatever it is, we’re going to figure it out.” He kissed Prompto’s cheek and rubbed his wrist.

“I know it’s hard to be honest about these things, thank you, Prom. It really means a lot you’re giving this a shot with me. I know it’s hard to have two people in your heart.” Zack put one of his hands on Prompto’s chest and rubbed his thumb over the fresh fabric.

“I’ll be here every step of the way.”

“How can you be okay with everything? What if one day I just choose him?”

Zack smiled, a sad glint in his eye. “I’ll be sad of course. I’ll be hurt to lose this part of you but I wouldn’t regret this. I don’t think that would stop us from being friends… I just don’t see love in one light, sugarbean.” He laughed and kissed him square on the lips,

“Didn’t I tell you? I have a lot of love to give. It can come in a whole lot of different ways. Don’t think you’ll ever be rid of me if we break up. I found the sun,” his hand cupped Prompto’s cheek tilting his chin up. “I’d be a fool to freeze by turning my back on it.”

“Dummy.” Prompto patted Zack’s chest. It was the solid wall he loved to lean against. “I’d never stop shining on you. You keep me bright Zack…. Even the sun needs someone to keep it warm.”

“Well, sunshine, please allow me to get you to your debut gallery showcase. So you can feel the warmth of everyone who smiles at your work.”

 

 

 

At the gallery, they met with Cor outside. Guests weren’t expected to arrive for another hour. In the meantime, he was finally having a celebratory smoke. Prompto gladly joined him. Zack tried to head inside, but was stopped by Arena who kept the door locked except to the showing three.

“Sorry dude,” Prompto laughed with smoke spilling from his lips. “It’s a showcase part of the show is seeing it when it opens in its grandeur.”

“So…Why am I here early?” Zack groaned and bopped Prompto’s back with his flowers, his camera hanging from its strap on Zack’s shoulder.

“He’s a wreck otherwise. Good seeing you again, Zack” Cor barked with a grin and motioned to take Prompto’s camera after shaking Zack’s hand. They all had lunch together once, even followed up with a dinner. Cor liked him, told Prompto he hoped he’d bring him around more often. On the camera, he fiddled with a few settings, snapped a test shot then expectantly looked at the pair.

“Cor,” Prompto breathed with a soft smile. He looked around for a place to rest his still lit cigarette. He laughed leaning over to give it to the other man to hold onto. 

Zack put his arm around Prompt’s waist, both smiling while photographed. They took a few more, taking silly poses as well. The final, would be a keeper. Zack pulled Prompto in quickly stealing a long kiss. With Cor taking the photos, he didn’t bother to check them after. They would do nothing but make him blush, which thanks to Zack, he was already doing too much of. 

 

 

As the clocked ticked down, they noticed they weren’t the only ones starting to loiter. Prompto squeezed Zack’s hand, “why don’t you go get a coffee or something? When you get back, doors should be open.” He looked back at Cor who nodded agreeing.

“Should I bring you one, Cor?” Zack asked with a knowing grin.

“Shit kid, you tell everyone I haven’t slept? You finished you project before mine, let’s brag a little longer.” He teased and Prompto laughed,

“No! Cor, you were just perfecting it!” He hoped to the older man’s side. “See ‘ya Zack!”

“Catch you soon.”

“Alright, alright. You’re gonna give me a cavity.” He picked up their cigarette butts and tossed them in the trash before leading him and Prompto inside. Aranea met them both at the door and tossed at each of their respective colognes. 

Cor blinked, “Do you just keep these on hand?”

“Actually yes. I have a bag for emergencies. And,” she handed them both a stick of gum. They took it without complaint then spritzed themselves down before returning the bottles to Arena’s outstretched hand. 

“Aranea,” Prompto asked trying to steal her attention back as she already started to carry on with something else.

“Yes Prompto?” She didn’t even look back, setting the bottles in a bag and handed it to one of the gallery staff attendants. “Put this in the back room, are the refreshments ready? I’ll double check the pamphlets.” The worker didn’t seem to have any trouble keeping up, disappearing just as quickly as Aranea talked. Finally she turned towards Prompto, smiling.

“You look great, Prompto!”

He groaned, “ ‘Nea, I was going to say that!” She beat him to it, “now it just looks like I’m copying.” 

She shook her head, hair pulled in a high and tight bun. “Oh no, I know I look good. I’d think something was wrong if you said nothing.” She pinched his cheek,

“Excited?”

Prompto batted at her hands taking out his phone for a quick selfie, “very.” He said after the picture. “And nervous? I mean, I know it’s great. But jus’ because I think it’s great, someone else might not.”

“Not everyone will.” Aranea said with a shrug checking her magenta nails while they spoke. “Fuck them. Just means you need to make more, piss them off even more.”

“Yeah, that’s one way to do it.” Prompto agreed trying to keep his eyes on her face. Her dress was a dark red, with a low plunging neckline. A gold necklace around her neck was a trap! His eyes kept trying to follow it, leading him straight to her cleavage. He’d have to get a proper photo of her soon, she really was beautiful. The dress hugged every curve, a slit high on her right leg. Prompto didn’t know why she chose to wear heels, her legs were long and amazing without them. She was tall and intimidating, the heels would only be a foot ache waiting to happen.

Prompto smiled and took out his phone, sending a quick text to Zack, _“Can you look for cute black slippers? Size eight I think. Or flip flops but those aren’t in season.”_

He was glad he texted then, the chocobo cry reminded him he should at least put his phone on vibrate. _“Okay? Don’t tell me those brand-spankin’ new boots are already kicking your ass?”_

_“Not me, but I have a feeling Aranea will be rolling heads later if her feet start to kick hers. You’re a hero, bud!”_ Prompto added a kissy face emoji for good measure then joined with Cor who motioned both him and Aranea to the center floor.

“They’ll be expecting a speech later,” He said handing each of them a champagne glass, the amber liquid excitedly bubbling inside. “I except Aranea will give it then.”

The all laughed, nodding and listened on,

“I’m proud of you both. I’m grateful to have you both. You are my family. This is my passion and my life. It wouldn’t be the same without either of you. And…I’ve already purchased two pieces, one from each of you to hang on my fridge.” Cor teased with a wink and held up his glass,

“To family, dreams, and a wonderful night.”

Together, Aranea and Prompto repeated the words and clinked their drinks. One of the staff members stepped in, holding Cor’s camera. They first took their empty glasses and set them aside, then took a picture of all three of them together. Then again, on Prompto’s phone—he sent it to them both right after. Before the doors opened, Prompto took a selfie with Cor then another in front of a few pictures on display. His palms sweated more as the clocked ticked. He hadn’t let anyone other than the people in this room see the final proofs of every shot. Friends had a few ideas of how he been debating to display them. Each had their special touches. It was the only reason why he hadn’t let Zack in early. He wanted him to get the full experience, no cheats or peeks.

“Surprised you put on a blazer,” he heard Aranea tease Cor, nit picking. 

“You should be glad I didn’t wear jeans.”

“Hey! I wore jeans!” Prompto chimed in with a laugh.

“I wanted to wear work jeans.”

“Oh,” Prompto shook his head thinking of Cor in his bleach stained ripped up jeans he’d been wearing nearly all week while working. 

His undershirt was of a band he liked, one he said helped inspire some of his best shoots. Prompto wasn’t surprised, he had come from the bodyguard business after all. It oddly worked with his pin stripped slack and blazer coat. He paced, walking away looking at all their pieces intertwined. No one could mistake one photograph for another’s work. Each style was do distinct, it made Prompto proud to be part of the team.

 

 

 

Hearing chatter, he knew, the doors were now open. Guests were free to come and go as they liked. Prompto didn’t go and meet them. They’d eventually mingle and find their way to this portion of the display. There was a piece, Prompto just had to greet first. He knew people would assume certain works were the show stealers, pieces to be most proud of. They’d all be wrong. He smiled and touched the glass protecting his main piece. It was a selfie in the bathroom of Immortal Studios. Holding in his left hand next to his heart a polaroid. 

“Hey gramps,” Prompto whispered tapping the case. “We made it.” The selfie had been zoomed in and taken so you’d only see Prompto’s smile down to his waist. He wasn’t the focus of the shot. It was the man within the picture of the picture, sitting by his heart. Jared smiling right into the camera, his face younger and eyes clear. The first picture Prompto had ever taken, where the passion began. It wasn’t fair he hadn’t been able to ever do a proper photoshoot. This would be the best they ever got.

“Keep an eye on this place. Give me good luck. Gotta do well so Cor doesn’t let me go. Got it?” Prompto patted the glass again for good measure. The tears threatened only once, he sniffled and would save that for later. He had a squat-king to find.

 

 

 

At his own showcase, Prompto saw no need to hide. Finding Zack he held his hand and kissed him hello on the lips. His heart raced to think who could be watching, but he wasn’t afraid. Not with his hero’s eyes watching over him.

“Hey beautiful.” Zack said, lacing their fingers together as they walked by photographs. He was getting a personal tour and commentary. Prompto telling him this and that about Cor’s and Aranea’s pieces. On his own, Zack would tug his hand and stop him from walking by too quickly wanting to know more about these pieces in depth.

 

Occasionally his attention from Zack was pulled, stopping to talk with other guests laughing and asking “Really?!” when asked if he could pose together with them for a picture. “Of course!” Was Always the answer, with a bright smile. Sometimes letting them take the photo, others using his long arms to get the perfect angle and everyone in the shot for them. When he had a glass in hand, Zack stepped in opting to take the photo for them. It shook him to the core having to talk about some of the photographs. What was he supposed to say? He didn’t know how to pitch to sell a piece and while that wasn’t supposed to be the goal, he wanted the confidence boost. To know his work and eye were both worth it. 

 

“Prompto. Might I have a word.”

That voice didn’t require an introduction or a handshake. Prompto whipped around, grinning “Iggy!” His smile was met with a scowl, arms folded.

“Uh-oh. What did I do?”

“I had precise instructions the portrait of Gladiolus was to be kept on reserve. Did I not?” Ignis chastised. “Last time I only received the copy. Not your original.”

“I mean,” Prompto could sign another print for Ignis, it wouldn’t be a problem for him. He’d taken one with his digital camera in addition the one with film (he was a sucker for film photographs still).

“Prompto.” Ignis repeated not having any excuses.

“No, but seriously! I thought I did take that one off the list. C’mon, I’ll prove it.” It was an easy fix, Though it wouldn’t be the one that came from his old camera, the digital version would be even better—flawless. Regardless, he could have sworn he had put a reservation on that photo in particular. It was shocking, now that he thought about it. Those photos he had taken with film, he up charged tremendously. To think someone had already bought it? ….Why? He tried not to smile, he was supposed to be upset for Ignis, this goof up (though flattering for him) was bad for his friend.

Prompto stepped behind the front red velvet and oak desk where they were taking bids and instant buys. “Could I see who purchase, P15?” He asked leaning over their shoulder, hand resting on the back of the chair. He didn’t mention to Ignis that he shouldn’t be looking either, for privacy reasons, but the worker had hidden most transaction details. The list of purchases was still relatively short, being so early in the night.

“There.” Prompto pointed at the thumbnail of Gladio, flexing in a garden of flowers at dusk.

“That. Bastard.” Ignis cursed and Prompto laughed staring at the name beside it—Cor Leonis. “He thinks this is funny. I’ll give him a word.” Ignis squeezed Prompto’s shoulder strutting off to find his target. He wouldn’t be foiled for the second time and lose the original to Gladio’s god parent.

“Thanks,” Prompto said to the attendant and stepped out from behind the private table and laughed with Gladio who was shaking his head.

“Already talked to him. It’s a gift. Don’t think he’s going to tell Iggy that though.” Gladio shrugged with playful grin.

“Wouldn’t it be in your favor to keep him happy?” Prompto jerked forward as Gladio slapped his back hard in a hello, no one ever got used to that.

“Happy, yeah. Wouldn’t be as funny.” His laugh was deep, shaking anyone who heard it to the bone. “So. Specs was blind as a bat and completely missed the big picture.”

Prompto blinked, “Big picture?”

Gladio lifted his glass pointing at Zack who was staring at one of Aranea’s portrait. A girl in a pink dress sitting in a Church pew. 

“Oh you,”

“Oh yeah. Totally saw your smooch. Good boy.” The man slapped Prompto’s back again, “Let me at him.”

It was weird already Zack had been introduced to Cor and Aranea but not yet his closest friends. It wasn’t that he didn’t want the groups to meet and mingle, he just worried what would happen when the worlds collided. Prompto was actively trying not to chase after Noct’s tail and to limit his endless amounts of pining. There was someone new and he didn’t want his friends to think poorly of him for the sudden shift in gears. He worried they’d begin to think he was abandoning everyone, their life together. He wasn’t. Keeping it separate was no indication of that. He just needed time to build that bridge between worlds.

Now seemed to be as good as time as any.

Noctis had intended on that.

Today the veil dropped.

“Gladiolus, this is Zack Fair. Zack. This is Gladi Daddy.” 

Gladio rolled his eyes laughing, he had come to welcome the nick name, used it himself even. Gladio and Zack reached out to each other, their hands smacked together with a loud clap. Each man smiled as their arms flexed.

“Don’t pop a vein, boys.” Prompto taunted taking the chance to touch each of the biceps, “holy shit. You nerds.” They really were doing that, trying to see who had to pull away first. 

Zack laughed and nodded his grip lessening first and pulled away his palm, he rubbed it. “Damn,” The idiot was grinning ear to ear, looking up at Gladio with those puppy dog blue eyes. “That is one hell of a grip!”

“Got one yourself, kid.” Gladio squared his shoulders sizing Zack up with an approving nod. “You work out?”

“Oh my Astrals.” Prompto shook his head in disbelief. Did he really just ask that, seriously, and not ironically? 

“While you two bond, I’m going to go talk to someone who wants to talk about me okay? Are we listening or are we flexing something else?”

The pair purposely ignored Prompto, in sync both lifting their arms up in a flex laughing together. 

“Iggy loves me.” The blonde sniffled with a fake whine and turned to see if Ignis had managed to single out Cor yet. He’d been hounded by guests since the doors had opened. 

 

Prompto didn’t make it to Ignis yet. His eyes were stolen by the profile staring at the Regis display. The photograph had two parts, on one side of the wall was the stern face everyone was familiar with. Regis in his business suit attire, his office in the background. Any Insomnian could recognize that strong jaw and sharp eyes, even looking at the photograph you worried what that man had to say about you.

“You know,” Prompto said softly intruding on Noct’s private moment staring up at his father “There’s another part to this.”

“I was wondering,” Noct’s voice was soft. He took a drink of his wine and looked at the other pictures on the wall, none of which were Regis. All of Prompto’s photographs had two parts (or more to them). His theme, he saw in the program _‘Different sides of us.’_

Prompto touched his wrist and tilted his head, signaling Noct to follow along. “This one, takes some effort to see every side of.”

Noct snickered. _Wasn’t that the truth._

They rounded the corner of one room and then, directly behind where the other portrait would hang was another photo of his father. Noct swallowed. He was in jeans and a blue polo top, wearing black driving gloves. Behind him three cars, positioned and angled as if they were pointing to him. Regis leaned against the hood on the center black car. Not many people knew his dad collected vehicles, even less knew he loved to drive and race them. His smile kept Noct’s attention more than the expensive cars. He was certain that’s what everyone would gawk after. They wouldn’t realize how precious this shot was.

“He let me drive the yellow one.” 

“Oh yeah?” Noct laughed, sounded like something else was caught in his voice,

“Prom can—”

“Was never on the market, buddy.”

Noctis nodded and downed the rest of his glass taking a deep breath. He would still buy it, he wanted to support Prompto and his dreams. Though Noct appreciated him keeping it out of the hands of others.

“You look great, Noct.” Prompto said quickly, giving himself a mental high five for saying it first.

Noctis didn’t feel special, the only thing on him that popped was he’d purchased a blazer from Costlemark as well. On his lapel pocket there was a small flocked skull and cross bones. “Really? Feel a bit grim.” Noct was dressed in all black,

“Except this.” Prompto said. He centered the yellow tie on his chest. It hadn’t been askew. 

“Except that,” Noctis agreed watching Prompto’s earing dangle and glitter under the house lights. It looked expensive and knowing his friend rarely splurged on himself he could only assume it was a gift from his boyfriend.

Noctis forced himself to change the topic, “Cor. He’s good. I still hear Gladio talk about him as the great bodyguard.” He hadn’t been much into photography other than Prompto’s so he’d never actually seen his work before this.

“Well, you’ve seen a lot more of it than you know. They probably haven’t covered that in the meetings yet.” Prompto teased. Noct followed Prompto’s lead over to another large landscape, he recognized as an area Caelum Construction had recently purchased for their new high-end apartments Caelum-Amicitia Realty. 

“You guys really do own…. All of Lucis.”

“Been in the family business for a day or two.” He teased. His family were the founders, builders, and developers. A few horrible business decisions nearly had blown decades of hard work out of the water. Thanks to Regis, and rightfully Clarus, they were going to make it. Thanks to Noctis, they were on the path to securing it. It was the king of moves. Without it they wouldn’t have the momentum to overpower the other stock holder, Izunia. Hopefully, his family desperately hoped, with the right packaged deal they’d be able to even secure his shares in the end. The Caelum legacy would be theirs again.

“But,” Prompto spoke up again pointing to the photograph. “All of your fancy ads, the really bitchin’ pictures? That’s Cor.”

“Seriously?”

“Yup. He’s good at taking portraits, but the man has a gift with locations. Your dad has been using him for years, dude.” Prompto chuckled and bumped shoulders with Noct, “bring it up it the next briefing, will ya?”

Noct looked back to the photograph, flustered. Everyone loved their advertising, the photographs always captured their message perfectly. The buildings looked flawless and dream worthy. That was Prompto’s boss?

“I-“ Noct smiled, “I’m glad you’ve been working for him, Prom.”

“Oh what, now you suddenly appreciate his expertise?” 

Noct took his turn to bump shoulders with Prompto, “okay, okay. Leave it. I got it, I still know nothing. Trust me, Prompto. You won’t be the first to say that.”

“Nah. I’d never say that Noct.” He rubbed his hand on Noct’s back, seeing defeat flash over his eyes. Must not be easy, becoming the successor of a legacy. “We’re both just getting started.”

 

Why couldn’t he kiss him here? The love in his heart over flowed the capacity. He needed to let Prompto know. He wouldn’t waiver. They did have a future together, he was exactly right. _They_ were only getting started. There was so much they had to do and see still, together. “Pro-“ Noct cut himself short as Prompto bounded forward to a group of three heading their direction. 

“Oh no, you met Iggy too?”

“Met?” Zack laughed, “I’ve already booked a carb-icide date and follow up workout with, pops here.”

“Daddy.” Gladio corrected quietly with a blush. Why did it feel wrong to do that? But pops just didn’t sound right! He hid his cheeks under his wide hand, murmuring for Ignis to “stuff it” hearing his boyfriend chuckle. 

Zack looked from Prompto to the cold gaze looking over his shoulder, the man who hadn’t made a step towards him. He smiled at Prompto then held his hand out while walking towards Noctis. “Hey. You must be Noct.”

__

_You must be the man who filmed Prompto and sent it to me. Have you even told him?_  
You must be the asshole, that fucked his. I can do better…  
You are the jerk who, the love of my life, fell in love with.  


Noct extended his hand, quickly shaking it, not sharing Gladio’s firm handshake enthusiasm, “You must be Zack.”

Zack would not be put off by the stiffness. He didn’t even look to check and see what everyone’s faces were. He didn’t care if they were afraid or nervous. This was hurdle he’d climb on his own, for Prompto’s sake. He saw from the corner of his eye, Prompto starting to step forward wanting to diffuse the tension. Zack swiftly stepped in front of him, cutting him off before he could try.

“I hear from Prompto you’re an angler?”

Noct didn’t look impressed, Prompto talked, everyone probably knew that about him.

“I haven’t showed him yet but,” Zack took out his phone and clicked around on the screen before moving to Noctis’s side. 

Noct stood stiff as a bored, he didn’t want to look like a pompous ass in front of his friends so at least didn’t move away. He just didn’t want to be _Zack’s_ friend. He didn’t want to get to know anyone that Prompto fell in love with. He knew he should, it was what he wanted. But Noct wasn’t ready to be that bigger person. He was petty and selfish. He’d given up his present for his family, to have a future with Prompto. Why did have to give up his ignorance to this too?

“It’s a beautiful place, really tucked away. Not sure how I found it, but I can get back. I think you might wanna take a visit.”

Noctis locked eyes with Prompto. He looked sad and hopeful, on the brink of bursting at the seams to recuse one of them. Noct didn’t know which. He hated how easy it was to understand what Prompto was wishing for in that moment. He didn’t want to give in, with every fiber of his being he wanted this moment to be his stand!

Already however, he made everything difficult for Prompto. Those sad eyes…Were the red under the contacts? This was his night, Noct needed to make sure it stayed beautiful. Tilting his head, he arbitrarily looked at the photograph on Zack’s phone. He would keep this peace on Prompto’s behalf. Put in just enough to ease his friend’s heart.

Then, his eyes popped and Noct leaned in, “Whoa.”

The reaction caused the three bystanders to take a step closer. What could Zack have possibly showed him to break that wall? In a moment it shattered. Noctis reached down, taking Zack’s phone carefully into his own hands and zoomed in on the picture. He looked from Zack’s grin then back again to the screen.

“This is real?”

“Hundred percent. I don’t have the patience to edit shit.” Zack laughed and reached over to swipe the screen to another photo. Again, Noct’s eyes bugged and his lips parted. 

“Okay, okay. What’s making pretty boy drool?” Prompto interrupted and flanked Noct’s side leaning over his shoulder to peer at the phone. What had ace had Zack been hiding up his sleeve and for how long?

“Noct.” Prompto groaned and rested his chin on his shoulder, rolling his eyes.

“I gather,” Ignis adjusted his glasses “It’s a fish.”

“Ye-“

“No. You don’t get it,” Noctis excitedly interrupted Prompto. “Look at this, I mean look! Zack, where in the world is this?” Noct had meant to turn the screen to show the couple but instead needed to learn every detail he could. The picture was with water so clear you could see the bottom of a lake, there was a huge fish, a spring chinook? “That is…What forty inches?” Noctis looked at the picture again, shaking his head.

“Insomnia has deceivingly clear waters but this is, perfect. Has to be because of the weather. This was recent, wasn’t it?”

Zack nodded, thinking maybe he’d finally be able to tell Noct where it had been.

“It’s crazy, he isn’t swimming away and you’re that close? This place doesn’t look frequented. There must be an angler who visits often.”

“You going to keep dreamin’ about the fish, sleep beauty, or let the kid tell you where he found it?” Gladio barked, putting an arm around Ignis’s shoulders. They were both smiling proud, Prompto wasn’t the only one fearful of Noctis and Zack meeting. Somehow, the kid did it. He crumbled the wall Noct had built indefinitely high and was having an actual conversation with him.

Prompto carefully stepped back, he didn’t want to be a road block, not when Zack was working that same magic he performed on him when the first met. He bumped back into Ignis who steadied him by putting his hand on Prompto’s back.

“You, have found yourself someone impossible.” Ignis said in disbelief, watching Noct still interrogate Zack.

“A hero.” Prompto corrected with his hands folded together nervously. Zack said Noctis was his meta amour. Even if they never had a relationship, he wanted to be on good terms. He supported Noct and him. This was his way of proving that. If only he had what gift Zack did, that strange fearless ability to reach into someone’s heart and distract them from their worries and enjoy what was right in front of their face.

“A bit Ironic, wouldn’t you say.” Ignis said gesturing his hand to the picture they had stopped by. His hand fell to Prompto’s shoulder and gave him a tender squeeze, like a proud parent. 

“Kind of cheating splicing photos, ain’t it?” Gladio gruffed with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s art.” Ignis cut him off, patting Prompto’s shoulder, telling him to brush that remark off.

Prompto wasn’t bothered, he appreciated the commentary. He reached up and rubbed Ignis’s hand, looking at the picture of the old wooden dock. It wasn’t far from Jared’s old house. He and Noct had hid out there a lot. When he couldn’t bring himself to ask Noctis for a portrait he found himself there, multiple times. He took a photo frame the same spot every time. The frame behind them both was all the pictures he’d taken spliced together to form one collective shot. In each column you’d find a storm, still water, a sunrise, a sunset. One of them even had a fish jumping—he got lucky with that snap. The portrait, as Ignis pointed out was very reminiscent of their situation. Packed high with an array of emotions and feelings, but it came together at the end.

 

They waited a moment more before Gladio stepped away and returned with a server who had a tray of drinks. With the buffer, he interrupted the chatty pair. Ignis helped pass out their drinks, “I think a toast is in order.”

Prompto tried shaking his head and blowing them off however, united they now stood. Forming a circle, they held their glasses together toasting to the man of the hour, Prompto. The rest of their evening passed without incident. Prompto couldn’t tell if Noct was still upset or not, underneath the prying questions. At least there didn’t seem to be a lingering tension. He gave them a private tour, occasionally breaking away to mingle with other guests. To follow Cor and Aranea’s lead.

 

As the night progressed, Ignis and Gladio were the first to take their leave.

“I anticipate we’ll be attending many more, Prompto.” Ignis said while hugging his friend. Parting, he put his hands on the blonde’s shoulders, “you ought to be very proud. Your work spoke volumes and held its own.”

Gladio slapped his back and rubbed his neck, pushing down hard on his piercings. “It was success kid. The next two weeks will be smooth sailing. You can’t start planning for the next one, I’ll be at your disposal, any time.” 

“Thanks Gladio, Iggy.” Prompto walked them to their car, taking the moment alone to smoke. It wasn’t long before the end of the premier was in sight. Admittedly tired and glad to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Also, a little hurt when Noct said he was leaving next.

Months ago, he imagined a night like tonight differently. That it would be them two leaving at the end, kissing in Noct’s car with promises of how Prompto wasn’t done being the star of the evening yet. Instead Noct looked as exhausted as he was. Dark rings hung around his eyes, the lights in the parking lot weren’t working for him. The shadows made it look like his shoulders were sagging even lower.

“Noct-“

“He’s a great guy, Prompto.” Noctis smiled, firm when he cut him off. “I was a little shocked…Seeing the portrait of him hang in the center hall.” Noct leaned back against the front door of his car, starring up at the starry sky.

“He looked exhausted, sweaty, and… Something else. Enamored?”

Prompto couldn’t bring himself to say the photo was taken as they had sex. He cleaned it up a bit in his editing program but it still had a strong naturalness to it that had sent shivers to his bone.

Noct couldn’t bring himself to say, he’d already seen the photograph and the one that came after. The one after that, then another, and lastly followed by that damn video. He knew exactly what the photograph said, _this is lust. This is the side of him, only I see._

“I don’t get why you put it in the middle.” Noct wished the bitterness in his voice was attributed to this complaint only. Really, it was only the pettiness that Zack was framed for all to see his lewd face instead of his own. Hah. That would be do a banging job for business, his dad would have had a fit.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s not the star piece.” Noct’s voice was curt. He couldn’t say sorry. If he said sorry, he’d have to explain what he was really upset about. This lie would do. It was still a valid complaint.

“Noct?”

“Why’d you put it in the back corner, like a throw away? That doesn’t make any damn sense, Prompto.” Noct stood up straight, folding his arms giving Prompto a disapproving look.

“You mean?”

“Yeah. Jared. If you didn’t want people to see it, you didn’t have to show it.” At least, Noct was glad,he could say that softly.

Prompto laughed in a sudden outburst. Tears pricked at his eyes as he backed away putting his hand over his face.

“Prom?” Now it was his turn to ask in broken questions.

“I just—everyone else said it. They all thought that was the star piece. You know, Zack was there, with me. Every single one of them said it.” Even Zack. Prompto didn’t correct him, it was meant to be the runner up.

“Can’t pull the wool over your eyes, Noct.”

Noctis pocketed his hands, stopping himself from reaching out and shaking Prompto. He couldn’t shout at him, _see! He never even met Jared! He can’t be the right guy for you!_ That really held no ground, it was just one thing he could hang over wonder-boy’s head,

“I’m sure Iggy and Gladio knew, Prom. They just didn’t want to see you cry.” Noct pulled his hand out, rubbing his nose then back of his head. He hadn’t meant for that, to make Prompto cry.

“They’re good tears, Noct.” Prompto bounded over and hugged his best friend tight. “He just wouldn’t want to be in the spot light, ‘ya know? So many people, asking questions.”

Noct snapped his arms around Prompto, feeling tears threaten his own eyes. He hadn’t been there at the end. This idiot…. He had gone through those horrors by himself. Why? Why did so much have to happen when he wasn’t there? Why had he let it get this way?

“It’s okay, Prom. You—You made the right call. I was just going on,” Noct rubbed his back. “He was right where he could see everything, Prompto.” Noct felt tears on his neck, he heard Prompto sniffle into his shoulder, muffled by his coat.

“It wasn’t like putting him in the home.” Noct couldn’t stop the tears from his own eyes when he said that. Prompto’s rigidness told him _yeah,_ that was right on the nail.

“I didn’t mean it like that, he wasn’t just shoved in the corner. Fuck Prom. You know I suck with words. That’s not it at all. You were keeping that memory protected. Safe.” Noct pulled away and put his hands on Prompto’s cheeks.

“Okay? Prompto, Okay?”

Prompto nodded, “Monica wanted to be here. S-she, Talcot is sick. She said it was going to be a surprise, so she’ll come later in the week.” He nodded, his hands on top of Noct’s sliding down and moving back up again, holding his friend in place.

“What if she comes and thinks the same thing?” Prompto’s voice panicked, snot leaked from his nose and over his lips.

“What if she thinks I’m ashamed of what happened? So I put him where no one could see?”

He could barely manage the words, but Noct heard them loud and clear. 

“Then you tell her, Prompto. This is back here for us. No one else needs to hear why. No one needs to ask. Jared is there to watch over you. And you know what she’s going to say?” Noct’s voice trembled, even if he was confident he couldn’t take watching Prompto crumble in front him.

“W-what?” Prompto squeaked.

“I’m so…proud of you.” Noctis leaned in, pressing their lips together. Closing his eyes, tears dripped slowly down his cheeks. Prompto’s grip loosened and Noct took it as his sign to ease away. “She’ll say, I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you more. But I’m so. So. So. Proud. Of where you are.” 

Noctis stepped away, feeling his pettiness fade. He had to be a better friend.

“So you march your ass back in there and you tell Zack. You tell him who is the center piece. Because when Monica gets here, she and Talcott will know. Don’t make him awkward when he meets them, Prom.” Two feet away from the blonde, Noct pointed at the building. He didn’t want to share his secret with Zack, he didn’t want to give up this ace. The only thing he could hold over Zack’s head. But Prompto needed this. And Noct had promised, he would do right by his friend.

“Go introduce him to your grandpa. Show him that side, Prompto.”  
__

_  
I love you.  
_

Noct wanted to say. Instead he and Prompto only watched each other, in silence.

“Prom….”

“Okay.” The blonde nodded and whipped his face. “Okay.” He could take a hint that Noct needed his space, he was struggling just as much.

“Later, buddy.”

“Bye, Prom.” Noctis said quietly as he got into the car. He didn’t let himself have a moment lean and hunch over the steering wheel like he wanted. He needed to leave. He wanted to get out and drink. Tonight, was Prompto’s night. He’d go into that man’s arms and find all the comfort he’d ever desire. He checked his phone only to hunt for an overnight parking garage. There was one near, Trance. _Perfect._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loololol. Soooooooooooooooo Yeah. I am so sorry for the delay. A brief rundown. My pay-week goes from Tuesday to Wednesday, in that time …I worked… 80 hours…And that is not an exaggeration. 8] Which means I was also working the days before that, and after that for a normal week. Till finally, my week actually ended on Friday. So…..Yeah. I’ve been exhausted. I’ve had no capacity to do anything other than work and read.  
> I haven’t even had time to think of random things for my fic but I’m hoping now I can get back to it. =w=;;; Because That was just…miserable and nonstop.
> 
> But, I’ve been able to get back to the gym, I’m thinking up ideas, I took the time to edit this for everyone so I hope I’m back! Though the chapter I’m working on is…stressful as fuck. Yikes.  
> Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd I’m hoping now I have the time and energy to get to reply to everyone’s comments!
> 
> BUT I LOVE THIS CHAPTER. Maybe I love them all….
> 
> But ahhh Zack winning Noct over with fishing shit. Yes.
> 
> Noct telling Prompto to share memories of Jared with Zack? Precious.
> 
> Iggy being pissed that someone bought Gladio’s portrait xD
> 
> Ohoho but…The next chapter? >B]
> 
> __
> 
> _Please, please comment or message me on tumblr, give kudos, subscribe, and enjoy!_
> 
> The tumbles: diedieri
> 
>  


	19. An Endless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
> -“Noctis Lucis Caelum.” Kuja read the driver’s license and closed the wallet before slipping it back in Noct’s pocket. “Not the first time I’ve seen your mug.” They pressed their finger into the center of Noct’s forehead forcing it back against the booth.
> 
>  
> 
> _\- Ardyn chuckled, “well I think we’ve already been acquainted, dirty boy.” They both laughed with knowing grins, Prompto bounced excitedly in place._
> 
>  
> 
> _-“What?” Noct looked up, worries about what he’d done, gone._
> 
>  
> 
> __  
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Get ready for this one….it’s… quick and there is a lot going on. A LOT.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
__

  
19.  
An Endless Night  


 

Noctis didn’t know when a crowd had gathered around him. He also didn’t particularly give a fuck. They were each taking turns buying the next round of shots and that’s really all that mattered.

“Fuck!” He screamed watching his dart fall short of his center red target, still hitting on the target but no where near the center. 

“You know what that means, dude!” One of the strangers shouted, handing him a double shot. Noct tossed it back without words and howled in delight. It was burning and mind numbing punishment that he enjoyed. Besides, he’d get the next one, just wait! … He’d eventually lose the round, his fingers and knees like jelly, none of the strangers were surprised and clapped him on the back in a job well done. Noct took that as a sign to stumble back to _his_ rounded booth. He left it empty, with his coat marking it as his own, when he went to drink with the group of strangers and play darts. Now someone sat in his company, smoking.

Noct wouldn’t resign from his booth. It was far too large for one person, though he felt he spent enough on booze to earn his keep. He held his hand out for a smoke, it was rude to ask them to fuck off, he could live with the compromise and thankfully it seemed so could they.

Rarely did Noct smoke. It was a social habit he picked up at a few college parties. Lately he didn’t do much of anything other than work. The taste was as bitter as he remembered. “You look familiar,”

Noct put the smoke between his lips and squinted his eyes at his company. He was cute. Spikey brown-blonde hair, golden brown eyes to match. It looked soft enough to pet. “Do you know--no.” Noct corrected his words in his drunken stupor, smiling as he did so “Do I know you?” He repeated as he fixed his question with an intoxicated giggle.

“We’ve met,” the stranger laughed pouring his pitcher in two glasses, sliding one of them towards Noct.

“Well now I look like a dick,” Noct tapped off the ash and took the moment to sip at the drink. “Mango Margarita. Nice. So, how do I know you?”

“Doesn’t matter. What does is that we can get to know each other now, Noct.” He held and tapped his glass against Noct’s, “Loqi Tummelt. We had dinner together once.”

“Twice.” Noct corrected holding his hand up, ordering them snacks and a round of apple pie shots. He owed him for the drink and an apology for forgetting his name. He still didn’t remember how he knew him, but Loqi was right. That didn’t matter. 

 

 

\-------------

 

 

“Mmm,” Noct rubbed pinched the bridge of his nose. 

What…Happened?

He was still sitting at the booth and a boy next to him was laughing, Noct noticed his hand on his thigh. Noctis sipped at his glass, delighted to find it was water. At some point he must have saw through his black out and began ordering water. Or someone else was looking out for him. Noct licked his gums, scrunching his nose up at the taste, nicotine. There was a pile of cigarette butts smothered out in a tray in front of him. _Nice, Noct._

“Was that not funny?” Loqi asked, realizing he was alone suddenly in his fit of laughter.

“What?” Noct asked, unguarded and unsure. Reality was still breaking in, he didn’t have the capacity to keep up with a stranger’s joke. His tie was on the table, his blazer crumpled up beside him, and half of his tops buttons undone. His gelatinous fingers started attempting to put them back into place.

“Hey,” Loqi reached up grabbing his wrist. “You were hot, if you do that you’re gonna heat up again silly.” 

Noctis’s hand stayed where he had them, not liking this kid’s over familiarity. Everything was hazy, but this wasn’t right. 

“One more drink, c’mon. You promised we’d finish the good time here then head back to my hotel. One more, Noct. Please?”

“I said what?” He asked, tactless and eyes wide.

Loqi didn’t seem bothered by the sudden shock, instead his hand returned to Noct’s thigh rubbing high and dipping between his legs. Noctis swallowed and watched Loqi, the back of his neck starting to sweat. 

This wasn’t okay. What did he do? What did he say? Why was he touching him?

“Look I’m sorry, I just had too much to drink and-“ His words were silenced by Loqi’s lips. The dark fog that had lifted, Noct suddenly wished was back. He didn’t want to think about this, whatever it was. It made him feel sick. He kept his hands high and in the air, in a surrendering position. His body rigid and stiff.

“Noct, c’mon. You’ve been practically begging for that all night.” Loqi’s hand moved higher and something in Noctis snapped. His hands reacted without him thinking and shoved the blonde hair man away across the booth.

“I’m sorry.” Noct said stiffly and stood but fell, he caught himself against the edge of the table. His world was at a slant. He didn’t want to sit back down. Astrals he didn’t want to. He wanted to go home. He didn’t want to look at that dejected face. What had he promised him? He didn’t mean to say a damn thing, he’d just been drinking. Trying to relax and forget all the shit, not dig himself into a deeper hole.

“Hey, hey. Calm down.” Loqi stood and caught Noct by the shoulders. At first, it felt alright, good to have support and someone steadying him. Then a heat touched his waist—it wasn’t okay again. 

“St—”

He didn’t need to finish his sentence, someone else spoke over him and the noise of the bar.

“Alright baby-boys, funs over. Loqi. Get your shit together, out. He’s your card.” His savior tossed the plastic piece to one side of the booth. Loqi, that must’ve been his name, let go of Noctis’ shoulders to fetch the card. Noctis fell back into the booth and slumped heavily against it. He couldn’t say thanks, not while Loqi was still gathering his things. He was say something, to whoever approached the table. They were beautiful, he could tell that much. Wearing low rise harem pants and a swooping longsleeve crop top, Prompto, Noct couldn’t help but think, would love that style.

When Loqi left, Noct assumed his savior had been the bartender. They handed him his card next. When his hands failed to keep hold of it, they sighed and slid in the booth beside him and took his wallet from his pants. Noct knew he shouldn’t have done that, but they seemed trust worthy. He didn’t look away, making sure no Gil was taken and instead the card was properly returned.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum.” Kuja read the driver’s license and closed the wallet before slipping it back in Noct’s pocket. “Not the first time I’ve seen your mug.” They pressed their finger into the center of Noct’s forehead forcing it back against the booth.

“You. Your girl and ya boy, owe me. Hot shot.” Kuja picked up Noct’s coat and neatly folded it along with his tie and blazer, they tucked the tie into the jacket pocket. Kuja smiled, finding something they liked in there. Noct frowned seeing it was his phone. 

“Don’t…Call dad.”

“Not daddy? Well, what’s your password, baby.”

“3025”

“The hell does that mean, hotstuff?”

“Mine and my boyfriend’s birthday.” Noct slowly reached for the water on the edge the table, grateful to Kuja who slid it closer.

“The guy on your wallpaper, sleeping all cute like?” Kuja smirked, alright so that crowd wasn’t joke, in person, this guy was a ringer for Zack. This was the infamous Noct. Luna’s groom to be, buddy-ol-pals with Nyx, and lover boy extraordinaire to peaches and cream Prompto. Oh. Kuja knew it all. Hardly a bit of gossip these walls didn’t hear. The gang had shown them Noct’s picture one night, Luna and Gentiana frequented the bar often now. Kuja had to know who all the buzz had been about and why Nyx kept giving Peaches Prompto hell.

Kuja saw it now, well, he saw it when Noct had been a fool laughing with Loqi and playing darts. Now he was the same grump in those photographs.

Glancing through Noct’s contacts, Kuja called the name they felt less guilty about disturbing, and most likely the least awkward, Lady Luna. The phone rang three times, a man’s voice answering.

“Luna?” Kuja asked perplexed.

“This isn’t Noct.”

“Well this isn’t Luna.”

“It’s Nyx.”

“Ah. You know, darling. If anyone is going to take this marriage seriously, you really shouldn’t be answering the lady’s phone.”

“We have collar ID, Kuja.”

“Oh? The collar ID tell you that too?”

Nyx grunted into the phone, it was late and no one wanted to deal with this bullshit. Kuja’s voice was unmistakable, he didn’t need to be told out flat. “What do you want Kuja?”

“I want a little gratitude. You see, I have the blushing husband at my bar. Either you get your ass up or I send him packing in a taxi. I didn’t think that’d do well for the family image.” Kuja could hear shuffling in the background and Lunafreya’s tired voice pipe up in the back.

“I’m coming, sit tight.”

Kuja clicked their tongue when Nyx hung up without a goodbye. A good kid, just a little brash and to the chase. “Well. Nocty. Noctipie.” Kuja grinned watching Noct look up at the nickname, “Ohyeah. That’s what Peaches calls you when he’s drunk. Bet’cha heard that one before.”

He hadn’t heard it lately. The numbness didn’t let him pretend he didn’t miss it. So much had changed, but why did that? He called Prompto ‘Prom’ still, why couldn’t he be called Nocty? It was probably some stupid fight they had, he couldn’t remember why, but hoped he could remember to fix it.

“I…. I didn’t hurt him, did I?” Noct’s tongue fell heavy on his lips, he almost didn’t think Kuja understood him as he stared, picking him apart with sharp eyes.

“You didn’t cheat.” Kuja tapped their finger on the table, should Noct be corrected? You couldn’t cheat if you weren’t even dating. 

“That kiss Loqi snuck in at the end was his piss poor way of trying to seal the deal. He’s been working you all night. Even I thought you were going to head out with him.” Noctis had enough shame put on him tonight, in addition to whatever drove him here to drink in the first place. Kuja wouldn’t slam the hammer on his fantasies by bringing in reality; Prompto was another’s boyfriend.

“I stepped in when you looked uncomfortable.”

“Why…?” He asked trying to stand up.

“Because you’re drunk and a moron.” Kuja poked his head back again against the both and Noct had no energy to resist. He sat back in his seat with a defeated and meek groan. He accepted the glass of water Kuja handed him and paid no attention when a server had come over and cleared the rest of the table. He was just glad to see, magically, another glass of water was within reach.

“Noctis.” Kuja began, playing with the man’s phone still. “I’m going to leave you a note in here, check it when you’re sober.”

Noctis nodded, his head bobbed and his eyes started to fall closed.

“Moron,” Kuja repeated and rolled their eyes as they set up a reminder on Noct’s phone to actually check his notes. Noct’s drunk stupor hadn’t been the only reason they stepped in and Kuja felt bad it hadn’t been caught sooner. 

Until Nyx arrived, Kuja sat by Noct’s side keeping him awake and keeping the boy drinking water after water. Occasionally rubbing their hand on his neck, “do you need to go to the bathroom?” Kuja would ask from time to time. Noct shook his head, shifting to lay his head on Kuja’s shoulder. He watched long fingers scroll passed the photos he had in his gallery. Many he’d saved over the years, selfies Prompto had sent him. Secret photo’s he’d taken.

“Wait-“ Noct said when Kuja passed a certain shot. He lifted his hand and unsteadily clicked the thumbnail of Noct kissing Prompto’s cheek, while the blonde took a selfie. “Wait.” Noct asked again, staring at the picture.

“Baby.” Kuja sighed, “You need to accept whatever you’re doing isn’t working. No one deserves to be this miserable. Maybe I should have let you go on with Loqi, get your mind somewhere else. Might’ve had a good time.”

Noct shook his head, “can’t.” He murmured staring at the screen. “Can’t get it up with anyone else.” His fingers zoomed, to get a closer look on the smile on Prompto’s lips. It’s only ever been him. 

 

-

 

 

“Kuja, thanks. Really, we appreciate it.” Nyx said shaking his head when he found the pair in the bar. He first took Noct’s things and tucked them under his arm. Next, he struggled but eventually got Noct up on his feet and leaning against him. Kuja then tugged Noct’s arm to hang around Nyx’s neck, glad he had the smarts to hold on. Ready to go, Nyx put his arm about Noct’s waist and Kuja held the door. 

“Drive safe,” Kuja waved and returned to the bar, it’d gone far too long without their care.

 

 

 

+

 

 

 

Prompto checked himself twice in the bathroom mirror. Using the expensive makeup tonight had been one of his better choices, despite the tears nothing looked out of place. He didn’t think it mattered much anymore. Most guest had already gone; the staff was starting to make the motions that the event was coming to a close. These last thirty minutes he’d be able to spend with Zack alone, show him the piece he’d tucked away in the far corner of the gallery. Prompto smiled into the mirror, reaching down deep to keep his hands and heart steady.

His plan came to a halt as he begun to pass by Zack’s portrait in the main hall. The black and white photo, that Prompto had somehow seized in all his glory. It wasn’t the portrait however, that stopped his feet in their tracks. Instead it was a rugged man clutching an old brown hat to his chest.

“You know, I didn’t think you’d be brave enough to put up a picture of Noct. I’m proud of you Prompto, you put your heart out there, my dear boy.” Ardyn had caught him out of the corner of his eye. With a fox like grin he turned to Prompto with open arms, “I’m late. But I’ve already given myself the grand tour.”

Was Prompto supposed to be grateful and welcome him first? Should he correct him? Prompto’s smile faltered in his hesitation, Ardyn’s hands dropped to his side. His gaze scrutinized the blonde,

“I’ve said something wrong.” The gentleman admitted and approached Prompto in two large strides. “Tell me.”

“Not…Noct.” Prompto corrected looking from the floor and sheepishly back up to Ardyn’s steel gaze. Prompto had sent pictures of Noct and Zack both to D, to show him his crushes and loves of his life. He should know their differences, he hoped. Prompto didn’t think they looked all that similar either. But Nyx had called him out on the same thing (hell, even Prompto compared him to Noctis when they first met). What if others had mistaken Zack for Noctis this entire time? He had been walking around with them both, not everyone had bare witnessed to his declaratory kiss earlier.

“Oh. Oh. Goodness—yes.” Ardyn looked at the photograph and squinted his eyes. He stepped and leaned closer making an overstated ‘Ah yes.’

“Clear as day difference. It’s been a long day, do forgive these tired old eyes.” Ardyn set both his hands on Prompto’s shoulders. “If I have said something,” His voice was soft, keeping it private between them “that has struck a chord. I can promise you, I am most certainly a moron with a knack for the worst timing.” Ardyn sighed, not convinced by Prompto’s smile and nod, and pulled him in for a tight hug.

“All of your pieces are outstanding. I’m sorry I couldn’t be here sooner.”

“No, D, Astrals, no. I’m sorry. It’s been a long day, right?” Prompto pulled back in for a hug, breathing in the masculine scent. It was different from all of his friends, whatever cologne he used, it was setting him worlds apart. 

“I’m sorry for dragging you out here. You really could have come any time.”

“Ahh well the magic is on opening night.” Ardyn laughed, “I may still visit again yet. You can give me a proper introduction to each of your works. Really, I was just on my way home and thought, there’s still time. And here you are.”

“Here I am,” Prompto laughed, sincerer this time. He hugged Ardyn again, “thanks for coming, D.” Pulling back he smiled, “Hey…. You wanna meet him?” Prompto pointed at the photo.

Ardyn chuckled, “well I think we’ve already been acquainted, dirty boy.” They both laughed with knowing grins, Prompto bounced excitedly in place. “No, for real, for real!”

“Well bring him over. I should think otherwise we’ll be kicked out and these old bones, Prompto. They’ve already had quite a beating.”

“We’ll make it quick.” Prompto said leading Ardyn by his wrist, guiding him to where Zack strolled down the halls, taking everything in again.

“Zack!” Prompto released Ardyn’s hold, his grip fleeting to Zack’s arm.

“Sugarbean, there you are.” Zack grinned, his eyes traveling quickly to the stranger. Call him old fashioned, but Zack learned to trust his instincts. With that, his hand moved around Prompto’s waist, pulling his boyfriend close, where it was safe. He didn’t smile at Ardyn’s smirk.

“Prompto,” Ardyn gave a gasp walking toe to toe with the pair. “You didn’t tell me you were dating a SOLDIER.”

For a split second Zack and Prompto exchanged a wary glance. No one in Lucis knew about SOLDIER without Zack having told them.

“You look surprised? The eyes and black attire I’m afraid, are a _dead_ giveaway.” Ardyn chuckled and extended his hand. Zack hesitated if only because it meant having take his arm from Prompto’s waist. The hesitation did not go unnoticed. Ardyn looked to Prompto giving him an expression they hadn’t needed to express in person before, concern.

“The name is Zack,” the ex-SOLDIER spoke up, drawing Ardyn’s focus back to him. “I’m a fitness instructor.”

“In Insomnia?”

“Couple miles down the road.” Zack released his hand, not intending on playing any word games with him.

“Zack this is—”

Ardyn interrupted Prompto, taking the reigns. “Ardyn Izunia. I travel quite a lot for work, you see. I meet a lot of individuals, hear many stories. Distant worlds are hardly a matter I don’t find worth ignoring. In fact I had some associates in Midgar before the collapse of The Shrina Company.”

Prompto leaned into Zack’s side, one hand resting on his abdomen. This was wrong, he could feel Zack tense under his hand. The jeery smiles were lost to a hard stare. 

“Hey, D. Since we’re about to close up I can walk you to your car? We can figure out when I’ll have time to give you a tour.” Prompto suggested, eager to end the encounter. 

“Ah, is that that late already? Pleasure, Mr. Fair.” Ardyn plopped his hat on his wavy hair and turned without a care. He hummed even walking ahead, Prompto would catch up.

Prompto didn’t tail his heals right away. He stayed in Zack’s embrace staring at those piercing blue eyes, trying to read what they had to say. He understood what Zack meant, but both knew he couldn’t ask. “I’ll be right back,” Prompto promised leaning up and briefly catching his lips in a kiss. “Right back.” Stepping back before Zack’s hand could fall from his waist, Prompto grabbed it and kissed his knuckles. He wouldn’t let this be a long goodbye.

 

 

“Ardyn?” Prompto asked when they reached his red car. “What…was that just now?”

“A power play, Prompto.” Ardyn said in such a matter of fact way, Prompto had to shake his head wondering if he heard himself correctly.

“For your protection, honeypot.” His hand rested on Prompto’s shoulder, giving him a soft squeeze. “Are you okay with him? I’ve blindly been supporting your relationship, but Prompto, I swear I didn’t know.”

“Know what?” The blonde’s voice was thin and sharp.

“You’re dating SOLDIER. Prompto, you must know the kind of person—”

“He’s not just some monster, like everyone thinks.”

Ardyn held up his hands, “I don’t mean to offend. Please. As your friend. Listen.” Ardyn bit his tongue, waiting for Prompto’s sudden temper to pass. When he nodded, Ardyn began again.

“Their ranks fell into disarray years ago. There have been several factions with radical beliefs who are known to have left Midgar. They’re all very…Charismatic in their own rite. They’re almost too good for this world. I don’t know the details, but it’s something or other to do with that Mako radiation. It warped their minds and twisted their personalities.,

“SOLDIERS aren’t just foot men. They’re messengers, and they don’t even know for who. They’re…” Ardyn hesitated, “known for manipulation, Prompto. Bending the truth to fit their ideals. I just worry whatever you’ve been told has been a tool to reform you or something. It’s complicated, I know. I myself don’t know all the details, I distanced myself from them sometime ago.”

Prompto wasn’t sure how to respond. He knew Zack had admitted to having holes in his memory. If it wasn’t obvious, really he was too good for this world or any other. He couldn’t believe, that that was just some tool for some old agenda that he may or may not have been apart of. Zack wasn’t in any faction. He didn’t have twisted or warped ideals. 

“Ardyn.” Prompto said firmly, “you don’t know the details. I know you’re worried about me and I love that, but Zack. He’s good. He’s good to me. Not for some…Soldier mission purpose. It’s just him and me.”

Ardyn sighed and rubbed his chin, the scruff making a soft scratching sound. “You said I’m your voice of reason, someone you can talk to?”

Prompto nodded.

“Can you allow me to spare one more concern, one more honest thought, even if you won’t like it?”

Prompto hesitated—but nodded again.

“You say the same thing about Noct. You love him and he’s not out to hurt you—sometimes people aren’t out to hurt you. Sometimes they just can’t see past the wall infront of them. They’re moving on auto pilot and you, Prompto, are a loving and unwitting victim. Maybe Zack isn’t one of them…. Maybe,” Ardyn sighed and reached out to touch his cheek, “Maybe I’m just not trusting since the hurt Noct has done to you. I’m not a fan of relationships Prompto. Not everyone is as pure of heart as you. Maybe this Zack…Maybe he’s good. Better than Noct after all.” Ardyn sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, 

“If that’s the case I just looked like the biggest cock in front of your boyfriend.”

“Aw, D.” Prompto reached up and pulled him in a hug, his voice still nervous and hold still strained. “I’m sorry I’m dragging you in my whirlwind.” He had to trust Ardyn was on his side. They were in this together, trying to figure everything out. Ardyn knew nearly everything, it must have been a shock to find out this detail Prompto had left out. 

“I’ll explain to Zack. You were concerned. Trying to psyche him out…” Prompto rubbed his back, also troubled that his own fickleness had brought out a hateful distrust in Ardyn. “And he’s not just better than Noct. You can’t compare them like that. I… I love them both. I don’t know in what ways but. Don’t go picking on Noctis now since I cleared up Zack. He has his reason too, D.” Prompto batted down Ardyn’s hat over his eyes, a light punishment.

“I’ll make it up to him. Swear it. And you hold on tight to him Prompto. You defended him beautifully. You must really love him, I don’t think you’ve ever knocked me down a peg... And I suppose I can lay off Noct. For now. He just disappoints me is all. I only want the best for you, Sunshine.”

Prompto chuckled, no he hadn’t stood up to him like that, but he couldn’t let Adryn think Zack was a monster or that Noct was terrible. Zack left that lifestyle behind. It’d come as a shock someone else in Lucis had actually been familiar with his blue eyes, at least he could clear him up. Noctis, was struggling just as much as Prompto, it wasn’t fair to put him up on a higher pedestal, just because Ardyn was biased towards him. Just because Ardyn was on Prompto’s side, didn’t mean he’d let his boys drown. Till the bitter end, without a doubt, he’d defend them both.

Their goodbye didn’t last much longer, Ardyn promising to message him on MogNet and decided on a time for a date. First they’d have dinner then take the grand tour. Prompto waited in the parking lot, watching him drive away and turned back towards the entrance. He jumped seeing Zack sitting and waiting on a bench.

“…Zack?”

“Hey,” He looked down, embarrassed.

“Were you…Listening?”

“Mostly.”

Prompto nodded, slowly taking a seat beside him. Carefully he laced their fingers together.

“Angeal. The guy I liked was one of them. He and others split off into factions. The Mako made them crazy. He was spoon fed ideals like your friend said.” Zack’s knee bounced nervously. “And…After my accident, when my boyfriend and I had been over exposed to Mako I said something that fucked him up while I was in the hospital. He got better….I hear.”

Prompto nodded leaning close to put his chin on Zack’s shoulder, squeezing his hand.

“I’m not like that though.”

“I know Zack.”

“So, what I’m about to say, don’t think it’s because that guy said that stuff. I’ll own up to what SOLDIER has done. That’s a different matter.” His knee settled, and Zack cocked his head to eye Prompto.

“He gives me the creeps Prompto. His words are pointed and misleading. It’s like he’s… He’s leading you on or something.” Zack squeezed his hand, feeling Prompto starting to pull away.

“I know he’s your confidant and means a lot to you. I can’t ask you to just drop everything. I’m just asking for you to be careful. And if he does anything, you tell me. I’ll take care of you, no questions asked. Okay?” It was bold and unfunded words, he had nothing to support his cause other than instinct. Zack never ignored it.

Prompto didn’t hesitate, “Okay.” He leaned in close and kissed Zack’s cheek as they hugged, “I promise Zack.” Was he a fool for trusting one more than the other? He didn’t think any of his friends were lying. There was nothing to gain from lying to him, Prompto didn’t have much to his name. An inheritance that surly was a fraction of what Noct and Ardyn both had as petty cash, hah! Zack too was more financially stable and as it was, way out of his league. Usually he was the paranoid one.

“Zack, can I stay the night, tonight? I kind of want to talk some more.” Prompto looked at the doors, knowing he needed to say goodbye before the left. Which he hoped would be closer to now, than not.

“Tch. Babe. The only question I had tonight was, my place or yours.” Gently, he kissed Prompto’s lips. “Let’s get back in so we can get home, ‘kay?”

 

 

+

 

 

“You’re up late.”

“Because the sun sets doesn’t mean work is done, Loqi. You reek of bar.”

“Ardyn, I literally ran over here, as fast I could to get your precious photos, that I magically acquired. Which, you’re welcome by the way.”

Ardyn’s glass clinked on the waxed wooden table as he sat down his empty cup of scotch, only the ice remaining. “Figuratively.” He corrected and held out his hand and snapped his fingers towards the still drunken man.

“Hey. I could have just ignored him. I had a date.”

“Had being the key word Loqi. You are not on that date any longer, you’re with me. Should you want this—” Ardyn paused looking at the clock on his laptop, “—Morning… To go well I suggest you hand it over.”

A thick scent of liquor wafted over to Ardyn with Loqi’s approach, holding his cellphone behind his back. “You know how weird it was to ask your date to take pictures of you flirting with another guy?”

Ardyn’s stare was unforgiving and un-understanding. He didn’t know nor care. “I appreciate your sacrifice, Loqi you are an astral among the mortal plane. Please prey tell how I should reward you for your services.” His words meaning as much as booze he had in his glass, none.

Gripping his leverage, Loqi bit his lip. His family would call him pathetic, Lucians would label him as disgusting. None of them knew, the thrill of what Niflheimians had created on the streets to combat the numbness instituted. 

“Starscourge.” 

Ardyn grinned. Times had been changing in Niflheim. Where communities struggled, vultures preyed. The drug, Starscourge, was created to bring life to the people. When parts of them were numb and greyed—with the narcotic their eyes glowed yellow and veins pulsated, and grew dark. It made them feel alive. The chemicals pumped into their bodies from a young age, were easy to manipulate. Of course, with the intervention of other territories and nations, the generation of MTs were supposed to be a thing of the past. Most production of Starscourge had been halted, creators who had sought only to bring life to the dull people saw it as unnecessary. Addicts and misers, couldn’t disagree more.

“I have a contact.” Ardyn assured. He was a man of many talents connections. He was not an avid user himself but it paid to know a guy (thankfully, Ardyn always knew several). Just as it paid to know this fool’s parents. Every family of worth in Niflheim, were all deeply seated in his pocket. He owned the land each of the fat cats sat upon. Loqi, youthful and foolish now, was just yet another investment he opted to procure from a young age.

“Pictures.” Ardyn said holding his hand out, he would get his first.

Loqi quickly passed over the phone, then knitted his fingers together in a patient stance. Ardyn first would plug it into his computer, verifying their worth. 

“My, my. My apologies dear Loqi. It seems I did ruin quiet the night.” Ardyn apologized without a hint of remorse in his voice. Even Loqi, still riding the tickles of alcohol heard instead, humor. He didn’t care and would need to worry about anything much longer. Ardyn holding out a small vile filled with an ugly black sludge. Starscourge came in many different forms these days, different means of consuming it. The most potent was always the thickest. You couldn’t shoot it or snort it. It was thick like pudding, one spoonful and you’d be lost to the monster inside of your in minutes. Every fiber of your being, alive. Loqi could only hope it’d be a trip of excitement and electricity. He’d only once experienced a bad trip and saw in chaotic visions, bodies (including his own) rot with decay.

Fumbling with the bottle, Loqi sat on Ardyn’s bed. “Those pictures aren’t really going to take him down are they?”

“Hardly think they’re condemning enough for that, unless I’m fiendishly lucky.” Ardyn laughed, well aware of a photo’s limitations. “I’m just doing a civil duty, raising awareness. Now pop off.” He had work to do and couldn’t be bothered with a drunk, Starscourged fool.

Though late, Ardyn didn’t find himself tired. Engrossed in typing and editing he didn’t hear the clock counting down the hours from one in the morning to four. Every minute counted for the perfect recollection of the evenings transgressions.

 

He didn’t care that at precisely 4:10, he called an old friend. Ardyn ignored their yawns and bitching, only grinning at his computer screen. 

“There, all better? Good. Listen. I heard a story you’ll just be dying to hear.” He chuckled, taking off his wire rimmed glasses. “I suppose due to time restraints there won’t be a possibility to put it in full circulation, but we can get it on few for a start. You’ll also want to publish it online.

“What…? Oh gracious, no don’t let my name anywhere near it. I only just came across it myself, can’t take credit where it isn’t due. I’d never dirty my hands like that… Yes. It’s sending now. I hope you’ll find it a worthwhile read. I’m sure it’ll be the talk of the town.”

 

 

+

 

 

At seven AM, Noctis ignored Luna who gently tried to rise him from the couch in Nyx’s apartment. At eight AM, he pretended he hadn’t heard his phone ring. At nine AM, he pretended he hadn’t heard it vibrate and buzz with a symphony of notifications. At ten, oh sweet ten o’clock, Nyx had finally pulled him from bed and tossed Noctis in a shower. He wasn’t listening to what either he or Luna had to say, but their tones seemed as frantic as his phone.

Fresh from the shower, at ten-thirty he’d been surprised to find some of his own clothes waiting for him. They sat folded on the bathroom sink, Noctis hadn’t even noticed someone reach in. What came as even more surprising, was to find Ignis outside the bathroom door telling him, “Do you realize it’s ten-thirty?! If we hadn’t gotten in touch with Ms. Fleuret we’d be running around like a headless chocobo!”

“Specs,” Noctis squinted, his was thankful his guts weren’t spilling in vomit. His head hadn’t been so lucky in avoiding the hangover. “It’s early. What? I had a long night.”

“All of Insomnia knows you’ve had a long night, Noctis!” The man took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose, centering himself. “I assume he hasn’t been awake long enough to see the paper or news?”

“Who? Sleeping Beauty here?” Nyx rolled his eyes, sounds of a knife hitting a chopping board filling the apartment.

“Ignis,” Luna set her hand on his forearm. In the weeks she’d been here, he’d been the most helpful in arranging rendezvous with Nyx while maintaining an appropriate presence as Noctis’s fiancé. This wasn’t the way she had planned to spend her vacation, before entering her second year of her master’s degree but it was the path she’d chosen the take. “Noct shouldn’t be blamed one way or the other. If he was anyone other than a Caelum it’d hardly be news. Even as a Caelum this is pushing it.”

“What are you guys talking about?”

There wasn’t a second spared between the question and Ignis holding a phone in front of his face. Noctis read,

_  
“Little Caelum living it before putting a ring on it!_

_Noctis Caelum, the next in line for Caelum Construction and Caelum-Amicitia Realty has been seen without his wife to be! Pictured above we find Caelum in company at local bar TRANCE. Suspicions rise without the company of his wife, why would Caelum be present at TRANCE, hot-spot LGBQT bar with another man? Reports have also found Mr. Caelum was featured at a photo gallery opening yesterday evening. He was pictured as the center photo for one of the male photographer’s portraits!”_

__

The phone went dark and Noct did not bother to touch it and read on. He had an idea of where this was going, “It’s all bullshit.” Noctis said short of breath, shaking his head.

“To you Noctis. But for everyone else looking at the article they see deceit and lies caught in the act. If the topic did not carry the weight it does, I ought to say it’d be best to ignore it.” Ignis sighed, taking his phone and reading through texts.

“I’m afraid given the situation we will have to respond. I’ve spoken with your father and we’ve decided an immediate reply to shut down further speculations.”

“Are you serious?”

“Noct,” Luna held up her phone, “my father has already asked me if I’m aware. I told him the press is stating only partial truths. That we would explain later.”

“What does it matter to anyone else?” Noct shouted, his head pounding, he swore it felt like it’d break. “I’m not…Like a big celebrity, like Yuna! I’m a Caelum! We just—”

“Are the richest family in the city. Founders of the city. Built it from the ground up. Were basically kings before the reform.” Nyx folded his arms, joining the line formed by Ignis and Luna. “The news always has dirt on your family kid. They had a heyday when CC started selling stocks back in the day. They had a field day when they found out your dad was getting them back.” It was common knowledge for most of the city. Knowledge that Noctis had chosen to ignore and instead focus on the goal, on his friends.

“I know that.” He said meekly, only a vague awareness of it all.

“Noct. Luna. I suggest we meet with Regis. The press can print what it wants, really we only need to do damage control with your father, Luna.”

 

-

 

What happened next went in a blur for Noct.

Ignis gave him more medicine for the headache, a new water after each bottle he downed. He tried to focus on what his father said and memorize what he would say. Apparently, according to Ravus, Luna’s father was ranting about the bad image. He worried about going into a business that’s successor was labeled as an adulterer. If he couldn’t maintain a marriage, how could Noctis be expected to maintain a business? He wouldn’t let he stocks go to waste, her father claimed.

“I don’t agree with this Noct,” he heard Ignis say and his strong hands on his shoulders. His voice sounded strained, pained. 

“Yeah, Ig. I know.” Noct swallowed. “He’ll understand. This will all blow over quick. Dad’s right, this isn’t anything. Just someone’s sour attempt at breaking our ties.”

Ignis stepped away, pacing, a makeup artist taking their place around Noct. Casually asking if he’d ever been on TV before. The conversation with his dad lasted thirty minutes, between the morning release and him waking up, Noct’s dad already arranged a meeting on the hottest show. It aired on television, the radio, and a blog was always to follow. The main news anchor who informed Lucis of its troubles and woes took a break on Saturday afternoons to bring something positive to the table. The hottest date spots, best ways to travel, events, and festivals. The topic never stayed the same but the hour slot was one of the highest rating shows on their network. Everyone, as Regis said, trusts Camelia. 

 

 

-

 

“Gooood afternoon, Insomnia! Camelia Claustra here for your Saturday Sights! Today we won’t be starting off with the promised pot of best coffee—we’ll get to that here soon. First, we’re going to respond to the news we all woke up to. Noctis Caelum,” The platinum blonde woman turned towards her guest. Noct smiling done up in a button up shirt and black tie.

“Noctis Caelum.” Noct laughed, repeating his name “never thought I’d be on here.”

“Oh we all grow up at some point. You’ll be here more than you know it. Now Noct, I’m going to get right to it. Care to explain your folly? Not very husband like of you.”

“Oh it wouldn’t be,” Noct said with a shrug, “Luna completely agrees! But… See I guess people aren’t looking to see what happened, just the big juicy parts.” He sat on the edge of his seat, smile coating the nerves underneath. 

“First off, everyone does need to go see the Immortal Studio Gallery. It’s mind blowing. Caelum industries have a long standing relationship with them. But I’m afraid if you’re looking to find me there—you’re out of luck. Dad’s featured, oh yeah. The main piece though?” Noctis shook his head.

“I mean, even I had to do a double take. We both have black hair, I can see how someone would mix us up.” He teased, he and Camelia both laughing lightly. “Actually, the model was there, he’s a great guy. He’s dating my best friend. And, yeah, we went to drink at TRANCE. Well, were going to. A lot of us were there, we wanted to support my friend Prompto. Celebrate and toast to his success, maybe I had a bit much.” Noctis laughed.

“Not my best moment, the gentleman in the photo joined me at the table when I had left the rest of my group to check in with Prompto to see when him and other’s would get there. And well, if you’ve seen the gallery you know how much work had gone into it. He was exhausted and headed home before making it to the bar, forgot to let the rest of us know.”

“And you are okay with this celebration happening at club TRANCE?”

“Would there be a problem? We at Caelum Constructions and co. are looking towards a brighter and better future. The Fleurets share this vision. But I would like to apologize to my fiancé. In college, you see, I promised she’d never see me drink that much again.” Noct looked at the camera, “Sorry Lu.”

“Oh I’m sure she has her fair share of stories you keep.” Camelia laughed, touching her hand to Noct’s knee.

“Camelia. I may be new to this marriage thing, but I’m fairly certain that’s the one thing you never say.”

“Oh you. You’ll do well with this marriage. Speaking of, Noctis. Is there a date set? We are doing a feature next week on wedding locations. I have some great contacts to share with you.”

“Could you?” Noctis smiled, “We’ve decided in less than a year. Two at most, she is still in school and I’m busying with work. But, we’ve known each other for too long to need to put this off any longer.”

 

 

-

 

 

After the interview, Noctis joined Ignis in the car, “Noct,” Ignis began. “There is something I’d like to bring up with you.” 

The rest of the ride to Noctis’s apartment was done in silence.

Inside, Ignis poured himself a shot, Noctis passing on it. He had enough the night before.

“You realize,” Ignis voice was pulled tight “You just outed your best friend. On national television.” He couldn’t sit, instead he stood with his hands flat on the marble kitchen island. Noct sat with his thumbs pressed against the corners of his eyes. That playful character he played on TV nowhere in sight. He felt sick. Sicker than any drink could make him.

“You don’t think I know that?”

“That was not your place.” Ignis began to pace. Regis had apologized, saying he understood the situation was uncomfortable but this explanation would make the most sense to the public at large.

“You used his sexuality to protect your own story. To make your company ‘gay friendly’.” Ignis poured another shot, heavily putting it on the table.

“What was I supposed to say, Iggy? Hi dad, I love my best friend. I was drinking because he has a boyfriend. He’s really fucking happy and I wanted to have fun too? But oh, oh wait, I don’t care about anyone else.” Noct stood up, knocking back his chair. Regis had been relieved when there were no pictures of his son kissing Loqi. Noct admitted, he was relieved when his dad wasn’t bothered by the fact he’d been with a man at all. His father’s primary concern was with how Luna’s family would take everything.

“You were supposed to protect, Prompto! You always protect, Prompto. He’s always protected you.”

“Yes! Ignis! I know! But I didn’t. I used him. I admit it.” Noct tossed up his hands, “I used him to protect our business. Shouldn’t everyone be proud of me? I can make the hard decisions now. I can make real sacrifices.” 

Ignis slapped his hands back on the table, staring down Noctis. “That is not what we’re asking of you! How much are you going to blame on your company? When will you accept you control things too, Noctis. This is not just your father’s fault. You cannot walk away from this and pretend it was him who held the sword. Noctis. That blade has been passed to you and you cut your friend down.”

“He’s going to be fine, Ignis! He’s gay. His work knows he’s gay, he’s friends know he’s gay—People don’t even know who Prompto is!”

“And that makes it right?!” Ignis shouted. “Noctis. Sexuality may not hold a significance to you. You saw your best friend struggle, he guards his bisexuality because he doesn’t know what people will say. And maybe it doesn’t matter what other people think Noctis. Dammit. It doesn’t matter. But to him, it does. It frightens him to the core what people say behind his back. A person on the street can glance at him and he’ll be plagued for weeks— _what did they say about me,_ ” Ignis took a ragged breathe, unable to keep up with his own temper.

“Do not make excuses for this, Noctis.”

“I’ll apologize…Ignis. I’m not trying to hurt him, I’m just—” Noctis walked away, then back to the table. Touching the back of his neck. He wasn’t the bad guy, he wasn’t! He just wanted one night, why the fuck did someone have to go on about it? It was a drink, he didn’t even kiss the guy… Did he? No. No! He’d never do anything without Prompto. He tried years back, but nothing felt right, he couldn’t get it up or find motivation to care.

“Doing what you think is best for your future.” Ignis sighed, “Noct. I’m just…I’m telling you because someone needs to. And… I think it’s time I’ve been honest with you.”

Noctis gripped the edge of the table and dropped his head, “What?” He asked, ready to be slapped hard with another thing he’d said and didn’t realize the impact it had.

“I’m putting in my two weeks’ notice, Noctis.” Ignis voice was no longer laced with contempt. It was soft and concerned, the same voice he’d always heard.

“What?” Noct looked up, worries about what he’d done, gone.

“I’m afraid this is rather poor timing but, I think you will be fine without my assistance, as you’ve said. You can make your own decisions. What’s more, it’s not like I will be far or any less available. Watching you has been rather, inspiring of sorts—not this event but others.” Ignis tapped his finger on his empty shot glass.

“Doing what it takes for your dreams, dedicating yourself without hesitation.” He smiled and looked at Noct with a gentle and understanding smile. “I think it’s time I did the same.” The rage had been the key to finally get the words out. To let everything out.

 

Noctis had been relying less and less on his friend since college, in truth, Ignis assisted more of his father than himself. He’d been a great aide in guiding Noctis to understanding everything his father didn’t have time to teach him about the company. Now, he knew more of the ins and outs than Ignis did. He stood more as a babysitter than anything, a job that Gladio seemed to equally share. Only they took it in turns. 

Why now? Why before the wedding? Why after he just fucked up?! Was it because he said something he hadn’t meant to?

“Ignis.” Noct choked, he didn’t want to plea for his friend to stay. He didn’t want to risk guilting someone to be in a place they no longer felt to be home. Noct had to turn away, feeling tears prickle at his eyes. He wasn’t going anywhere. They’d still be friends, nothing was going to change. Just his job…Right?

“This isn’t because—”

“No, Noct. Gracious no.” Ignis hurried to Noct’s side, putting his hands back on his shoulders to hold him still and facing him. “It is poor timing but, I felt the courage to finally say it.” Ignis clutched his shoulders “I will still be here to help you through this… Just no longer on a professional level, Noctis. Which will be infinitely more of what we need.”

Noctis reached up and pulled Ignis into a hug. He felt weak. The sick inside him was boiling over into tears. He pressed his face into Ignis’s shoulder, trying to tell himself this was a good thing. Specs was going to go for a dream. It didn’t mean he was even more alone, with one less star in his dark sky. The stars had just been moved and he needed to find his bearings again. 

Ignis was looking for him to be strong, to be alright without him. If he couldn’t stand tall against this, how could Prompto trust him to endure the years to come? He would show them all.

Noct wiped his eyes and touched his hand to Ignis’s shoulder, “So. What can we look forward to?”

Ignis chuckled, taken back by the quick turnaround. He even felt his hands shake with the range of emotions they’d been through. Ignis touched his hands to Noct’s. He had planned to leave and let Noct take time to process his insult and declaration, he was glad Noctis had chosen otherwise.

“Let’s have a chat,” Ignis suggested and looked at the rarely used oven. Talking about his restaurant would take some time, perhaps he would prepare dessert too and ready Noct for the possible storm coming his way after Prompto heard the news.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. There you have it. Three different parts of the same night going three ways.  
> Ohoho, so anyone know where Loqi has been introduced before? If not, I’ll explicity say so later so no need to worry if it wasn’t obvious (I tried not to make it to outright)  
> A few different things to note:
> 
> One, Drink with people you know and if you drink a lot, be sure you’re in a safe place. Drink smart. Blacking out is terrifying. So please, if you be drink, drink smart and responsibly. 
> 
> That was a bit hard to write Noct’s part at the start >< I’m glad Kuja was there to keep an eye on him.
> 
> Two, I really want to do a fic with Starscourge being the center of it. So while that may seem like something out of left field, with how I’ve talked about Niflheim I wanted to introduce more problems that have continued to go on. And of course I wanted to bring in Starscourge lol. Also why I wanted to briefly bring up Zack’s backstory again. These are things that while are not defining Zack and Prom—for outsiders they are contributing factors to how they judge them. Zack hadn’t had to deal with that in a long time and we see a bit more into the judgement that Prompto tries to avoid.
> 
> And I had tons typed up about Noct’s part but… I had to be careful since I touch more on this later. But lots of feels here. My friend and I talked for quiet some time about this.
> 
> Not to mention Iggy finally playing his card. A bad time, but in that moment he finally had a breathe of fresh air to say it.
> 
> Also please feel free to give this fic a share on tumblr :3  
>  __
> 
>  
> 
> _Please, please comment or message me on tumblr, give kudos, subscribe, and enjoy! I’m always hopeful and excited to hear everyone’s thoughts! And as always, thanks you for your support!_  
> 
> 
> The tumbles: diedieri
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	20. Time to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Noctis nodded, “Right now I’ve lost my place as someone you can depend on, Prom. I won’t lose to him forever, but right now I’m glad you have someone around you like that. Maybe it’s a good thing you have someone other than me.” He laughed dryly._
> 
> __  
>    
>    
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__

  
20.  
Time to Talk  


 

Ignis had left shortly after desserts. He returned to Noct his car keys, who was glad someone had gone to get his car from the public garage. Gladio had picked up him and they briefly spoke, laughing that Gladio wasn’t going to be as nice as Iggy. When he wanted Noct up, he reserved every right to kick his ass. They didn’t discuss Ignis’s resignation, he’d leave that to him. Noct had already outted one friend.

Noctis had found it strange he had yet to hear from Prompto. There wasn’t a phone call full of tears or an angry text. _Maybe he hasn’t seen the news._ His stomach sank realizing, he wasn’t out of the water yet. Now should he apologize before or after his friend learned of his damnation? It wasn’t that bad, Noctis groaned. There was nothing to be ashamed of! Why should this be wrong to say?

Sighing, he had to shake himself free of that thought. Ignis was right, he had no right to lay a claim in those feelings. They were ever changing, a living entity inside each and every person. One day may be fine, the next—Noctis sighed. He was no stranger to that feeling. There were nights he was alright with the arrangement, then days when he couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed. Why bother when he wasn’t waking with the person he loved? People in this world struggled to find their soulmate and managed to find his and yet, here he was. Soulmateless. 

The phone on the coffee table jolted as it buzzed. Noct nearly ignored it, though decided against it after this morning. _Could be Prom…_

Noctis picked it up wishing he hadn’t left it on vibrate, he’d have been spared to see it was only a reminder in his phone.

“Hey Princes Charmless check your notes?” Noct read the strange reminder with a frown and swiped his screen and did as it said.

 

Hey Pretty Boy, Pretty Perfect Kuja here. Remember me? Real quick, one- don’t worry I won’t have shit to report to your boy, Prom. You dodged every advance that kid had. Two- sorry I didn’t see it sooner, but it looked like he was trying to get his date to take a picture. Someone is trying to set you up, buttercup. I don’t think they followed you here, pure chance?? But if you ask me, trying to get photos of a to-be-married man at a gay bar? …. Need I say more?’

 

Noct read the note twice, even daring to pull up the article written about him and gave that another read.

Out of all the flags that were raised, one stood higher than the rest. It made Noct’s hand clench around his phone and his heart sing with worry. There was someone who was poison. This poison had been in the same room as his best friend, admired his art and knew they shared a connection. Noctis knew Prompto’s name should have never fallen from his lips on the public stage, but at least they had been his own. This character worked in the shadows using his friend to bring out Noctis, whoever they were they had no idea the fire in which they played with.

He looked at the face in the picture beside Noct, he was blurred but it was enough for him to remember the night before. And to remember every time he had to shove away his hands, Loqi Tummelt. He met him at a diner to extend relations with Niflheim, their companies next big project with the reform going on. The friends and family dinner, from which he’d also incurred Prompto’s wrath. Why the fuck did he want to out Noct at a gay bar and hadn’t he been there himself? A big risk, Niflheim was less accepting. Their society still realigning itself. 

Then who did Loqi know, that Prompto did too?

He had finally met the stranger who sent him that video of Prompto on his back. Or so he thought. Zack didn’t seem the type to hope to throw his boyfriend under the bus to get at Noct.

Noctis’s knee bounced and he chewed at his lip, thoughts running wild. Trying to connect the dots. Why hadn’t he checked this with Ignis here? He was smart, maybe he knew more of Prompto’s friends. There had to be someone, but why? What good was that even supposed to do? If they wanted to sabotage his marriage it seemed like a feeble attempt. If it weren’t for saving face with Luna’s father, he wouldn’t have even bothered going public with the ordeal. What did it matter if the Caelum son liked men? It didn’t. This wasn’t an attack on his sexuality, but like he had used Prompto a means to save himself—someone was using it to try and rip the world out from under him.

The phone vibrated when he took a screen shot of the article and note, he sent both to his father and Ignis. A child would hide and play this game alone. As an adult, he knew he couldn’t undertake the challenge alone. The stakes were high—his company’s future and someone was a dark spot in his Sunshine’s life.

 

 

+

 

It’d been late afternoon when Prompto and Zack finally left bed. It’d been a late night of talking, fucking, and playing King’s Knight. When they had fallen asleep, neither had realized Prompto’s phone had been unplugged. Even at three in the afternoon, the men took their time in getting up. Zack hadn’t sleep well and suggested they stay asleep awhile more. The conversation changed when Prompto kissed him, settling the argument with an agreeable compromise. They wouldn’t leave bed, but be very much awake playing with one another. An hour more, they would shower together and take their time making a late lunch. Finally Prompto noticing, his battery died. 

“Guess that explains why it’s been so quiet.”

Zack laughed, “It’s been good.” He stroked Prompto’s wrist, “You sure you won’t stay again tonight?”

Prompto smiled and kissed the corner of Zack’s mouth. “Maybe, but… I just need a little bit to go home, relax, see my room without the onset of stress.”

They chuckled and Zack picked up Prompto’s bag, carrying it with him to his car. “Well, if you get good and relaxed and get lonely? I’m here.”

“Thanks, Zack.” Prompto leaned his body into his, kissing him again. They said their goodbyes and I love yous and he headed home, with a smile on.

 

 

When Prompto’s phone had been good and charged and he couldn’t endure a second more without checking his social media, Prompto dove into his couch, giddy. As expected he had plethora of well wishes for his gallery. He tried liking or responding to as many as he could. He had seen a message from Ardyn, but cleared it out of his notifications. He’d get to that message without a problem, he was trying to get through the other’s first.

__  
VixenD_000: My dear boy, your show was lovely! I cannot wait for the personal tour! Glad to see you again. I apologize for any tension I caused.  
VixenD_000: Oh Prompto…I’m so sorry.  
VixenD_000: You must not be awake yet. This was in the paper, the online link is here. I didn’t know Noct was out.  
VixenD_000: Oh. Prompto, I hate being the bearer ill-givings..I’m not sure if I should send this link but I think you ought to know.  
VixenD_000: Have you heard from him yet?  
VixenD_000: Are you okay? How are things?  


Prompto read each of the messages before clicking each of the links.

His peaceful night was left on the couch, his phone off. He didn’t want to text something he might regret. 

No. He wanted to say something he might regret—right to his face. 

 

 

+

 

Noctis jumped at the sound of thunder against his apartment door. He didn’t need to use the intercom to ask who it was or peer outside the peephole. Those stern hits with the flat of his palm spoke volumes and slapped Noctis hard. He didn’t give himself time to prepare for what he’d see or what he’d even say. The sooner he got Prompto inside the better. If he would even come in, Noct worried.

“You. Bastard.” Prompto growled shoving his hands on Noct’s shoulders when the door had swung open enough for the blonde to step through. “What the FUCK Noct?” His words were ice and Noctis was frozen. 

Prompto slammed the door behind himself and stepped on the backs of his shoes, stepping out while going in. he wasn’t going anywhere, he didn’t give a damn if Regis himself was here. Noctis was going to listen to every damn thing he had to say.

“I don’t know where you get off, telling me you love me then—then—” Prompto growled and shoved his hands on Noctis’s shoulders again. “What the hell were you thinking?! How could you? What is WRONG with you?” Prompto didn’t give Noctis a chance to answer any question. He wanted to hear why, he just couldn’t stop himself.

“What? No big deal? Yeah, Prompto’s bi, he won’t mind, right Noct? That’s all this is.” Prompto tugged on the side of his hair. “It’s not! It’s so fucking, NOT!” He could see his fingers going grey, his wrists following suit. He hoped he looked like a frightening monster with glowing red eyes. It was cruel but he wanted Noctis to be afraid, to regret for not thinking twice about him.

Prompto paced, holding his finger up every time Noctis began. Being bi was something he didn’t want to be ashamed of. He’d been doing great not letting it be a defining factor or a weight on his shoulder. This was just something that was him. The rest of EOS needed to catch up in this way of thinking and that was the problem. Everyone else’s natural state of being, was a place he feared to stand without judgement being passed. He’d been doing so well to even hold Zack’s hand in public. He didn’t want to let go when someone did a double take. He felt safe. He’d felt so safe.

“How could you do this to me, Noct?” Prompto’s pacing stalled and he put his grey arm over his face. He dreamed of the day they could walk arm and arm, share the same straw on a date, and hook their legs under a table without fear. Now what would people say?

__

_“Guess they were more than friend’s after all.”_

__

“He even said,” Prompto’s lips trembled. He coughed clearing his throat, not wanting to be the only one broken over this “You looked like him. Now every is going to fucking think that. OH. There’s Prompto, his center piece about his best fucking friend who’s too good for him! He can’t have him so he went for the next best thing.”

Noctis had been looking from the carpet to Prompto’s face. He didn’t know where he deserved to look, where would make his friend most comfortable. He couldn’t ask, he could only try as he sat and wait for his chance. Then he mentioned someone had made a comment. Noctis looked up straight, “Say that again.”

“What?” Prompto asked taken back.

“Say that again.”

“W-what the fuck dude?” Prompto wiped his nose on his sleeve. Why the hell would Noctis want him to repeat anything and who was he to be making demands? “Listen here Noctis, I’m—”

“Prompto you can yell at me all you want later,” Noctis talked over him. He hated bullying his friend, he hated to take advantage of his soft and kind heart. “Right now, I need to know what you meant by someone said I looked like him.”

Shaking his head Prompto started to raise his hand, to shove Noct away and put him back in his place. No. This was his time.

Noct grabbed his hand, his grasp soft. His eyes…Desperate.

“What did he say, Prom?”

Anyone else would run away holding the grey hands of a Niflheim born son. They were the color of a corpse. Prompto didn’t actually want to think what his face looked like, he hadn’t put on any cream and had showered. He was a monster and Noctis held him with such care—fuck him. He wanted to shout and pull away, but why was he so concerned?

“He,” Prompto swallowed, giving in to Nocts stupid damn demand. “Someone just said that it was you in the picture. I had to tell him it was Zack.”

“Do you know them?” Noct leaned closer, this was it, right here! It was exactly what he needed. Thankfully Zack was just as a he hoped, a voyeur but not one to hang his boyfriend out to dry.

Prompto’s mouth flapped, “I mean it…No? Yeah but no. I’ve seen them around just, I dunno…No.”

Noct’s excitement was sucked from him, why was Prompto scared to be honest? He knew that hesitation. He was afraid of what was going to happen, the unknown. The person a friend? Noctis frowned, “Prompto. What happened I didn’t mean,” Noct stopped himself.

“No. I meant what I said. I was wrong with how I said it. You have every right to be upset but right now, I think someone is out to get me. I know it sounds crazy but…”

“Will you stop?” Prompto asked, finally yanking his hand away. He crossed his arms and tucked his fingers into his sides, keeping them safe from being taken again. “I know it must’ve been hard getting caught there, dude. It pisses me off I wasn’t with you to take you to your first gay club.” Prompto laughed bitterly and shook his head.

“And that guy, I… I’m proud of you. You finally are exploring more of the world. Seeing what’s out there.”

“Prompto I don’t care—”

“Yeah. Noct. I know you don’t. If you cared why the fuck did you go out drinking after my gallery? If you cared, why the hell did you out me on television alone? Huh? I’m not the only queer here. Not the only one _‘welcome at the Caelum Company’_.” Prompto rolled his eyes and stepped away from his friend, shaking his head.

“You know why. You. Know. Why.”

Prompto nodded, he looked at the ceiling then to the floor.

Noct hated it. Prompto was searching for both his calm and resolve. He was coming to some conclusion that he shouldn’t be near, “Prompto will you just listen to me?!”

“Fuck you.” Prompto’s voice was calm, the storm, was here. He held up his finger, making sure a distance stayed between them. “I’m listening Noct. I don’t think you are. Listen to your self, because this is what I hear. My company, is more important than you right now.” Prompto raised his eyebrow and cocked his head, waiting for the comeback Noct couldn’t dutifully give.

“I know it is, I’ve accepted that. I’ve— _we’ve_ dealt with that.” Prompto took slow breathes, his eyes a harsh red, that Noct had only seen once after Jared’s funeral. They kept him in place. They kept him silent.

“I hate this because, I love you. And-“ Prompto’s voice began to fall from its steadiness. “And it hurts that you can just lie. Because I can’t. I tell my boyfriend, MY _boyfriend_ Noct, that I’m in love with you. And I’m terrified I’m going to lose him because you won’t fucking go away.” Prompto shook his head, “because I won’t let you leave. Because I can’t… I don’t want you to. But then you do shit like this and…And it makes me hate you. I’m pissed you were with another guy? I…”

Prompto was in a relationship, committed mentally and physically. The thought of Noctis doing the same, doing something outside of this fauxpaux marriage destroyed him. It wasn’t fair to Noct the standard he was holding him to, but he needed something to keep Noct grounded and within reach.

“I swear I didn’t do a thing-“

“Noct-“

“Kuja.” Noct urgently spat out the name, glad he remembered it. “He saw I was uncomfortable, Prom. I hated it. I was drinking he kept trying to touch me, Prom…Please. This, all of this, someone was trying to fuck me over.”

Prompto’s eyes shifted, looking Noct up and down. “They tried touching you?” He asked growing concerned to see Noct desperate to get a word in edge wise. He wasn’t defending what he did was wrong, but pleading his case there was something more to it. 

“I was really drunk Prompto, but even when I’m drunk I really can’t be bothered to give a damn about anyone else. I told you, there is no one else, Prom. Loqi, we met before. I didn’t do anything to him…I don’t know why he’d do that? Tried to get pictures.” Noct tried to slow his panic, now that Prompto was letting him speak with cutting him off.

Noct ran his hand through his hair, “I’m worried whoever he took pictures for could be the guy who said that to you. I’m not trying to make excuses for what I did, I know that was fucked up and wrong. I’m just trying to make sure you don’t have any other fuckheads around you. I failed at protecting you one way, all be damned if I’ll mess up another.”

Prompto could remember Ardyn’s words that night, he’d been so proud Prompto was showcasing his love with Noctis. He’d been worried Zack was manipulating him. “Noct, okay.” His words were tight, but Prompto nodded and met him half way, standing in front of him again.

“D, it’s not him. He’s been my friend for a while now. I can swear to you, there is no way it was him that night. But, maybe someone else had seen you? If he noticed it, we can bet someone else did too. Maybe Cor can get you a list of guests that night?”

Noctis had a brief smile, Prompto believed him. So this didn’t sound crazy? He hadn’t really heard back from his dad or Ignis yet. He worried they were passing this off as a sad joke as repentance for what he’d said. Prompto was right, he wouldn’t just allow anyone in to his life.

“That’s a great idea, Prom.”

“Yeah?” Prompto nodded putting his hand on Noct’s arm, then flinched jerking it away.

“Prom?”

“I…Uh…”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s…Numb Noct.” Prompto flexed his hand, staring at his dull color his skin. His freckles looked like pepper splattered on him. His anger stalled to panic to seeing his own body so devoid of life.

Noctis frowned, this was his fault. He’d gotten Prompto all worked up. “You know we never talk about this, but…If you need to you know, it doesn’t matter to me right?” Noct reached up and took Prompto’s hand, turning it over to stare at his palm then rub his hand down his wrist, as if trying to get the blood moving in him again.

“It’s never mattered. What size you are. Where you’re from… Gay. Straight.” Noctis lifted his shoulders in a small shrug, “You’ve always been Prompto to me. Just like you’ve never cared who I was. Son of a billionaire. Allegedly part of the family that used to be kings of Lucis.” Noct rolled his eyes at the old family story, preferring to think of only the entrepreneurial stories of them. 

“I guess that’s why I didn’t really think what I was saying was so bad. Because I didn’t care why should you? … Pretty naïve, huh?”

Prompto pulled his hand away, stepping back, “I’m really fucking pissed still.”

Noctis nodded, “me too. And Ig.” He looked down at his friend’s name, his hand still were he’d been holding Prompto’s wrist. His lips pulled tight, tears suddenly rimming his eyes.

“Shit…Noctis.” Prompto leaned forward and hugged him. Noctis fell into his embrace, crying softly against his neck.

“He’s quitting. I thought you were going to leave too, Prom.”

Prompto rubbed Noct’s back and squeezed his friend tight, “He’s not really leaving Noct. And I’m…I’m going to have to put some space between us. Just till this really settles over but you’re stuck with me bud. Whether I want it or not.” He didn’t want it, not right now. He didn’t want to ruin anything with Zack—but he’d always stood by Noctis’s side. Prompto wished he could hate him….Wish he could just say forget it.

Noctis pulled back, tears still blotting his eyes. Space? “Wha…t?”

“I think we need just a little time apart Noct. We’re too….We’re too into each other. We’re making dumb decisions. You need to focus on work. You need to seal this deal and you almost ruined everything since you were upset about Zack and I.” Prompto’s hand rubbed his cheek, lovingly and tried not to watch the horrid look of his fingers.

“And I really need time to love Zack without you…. I need to know if I have enough room in my heart for two? Am I obsessed with you? Am I in love, out of love just in the habit?” Prompto struggled to go on, words catching.

“I don’t know, Noct. And I should.”

Noctis slowly swallowed, “Can we talk about this?”

“There’s nothing to talk about babe.”

“But you’re breaking up with me.”

Prompto shook his head, trying not to let the tears find him again. “You can’t break up with someone you’ve never dated, babe. We’ll get there though. We have an agreement right? It’s time we honor it. We need… space. And if the time comes for you to steal me away—” Prompto lifted his hand in an unsure shrug, “—if it’s meant to be I don’t think it’ll be hard.”

“Prompto is this because of what I said on tv? I mean, I’m sorry, I really—”

“Noct. No. This is just because of… Everything. It’s not even anything new. This is how it’s always been between us. I’m just finally saying it. I’m going to be here, we’ll be friends just…. We need to put some space between us.” Prompto thought for a moment, warry of this declaration himself. He and Noct never could stay far apart, even as friends. He come here livid and angry, this speech had been prepared out of spite—now it was a weak good-bye.

“Let’s give it a month. All this will blow over and we can text again. It’ll suck.” Prompto nodded, “Trust me Noct, it’s not going to be easy on me either. But we need this. I. _Need_ this. A month for me to focus on me, see who I am. If I’m poly, who I love. I just—I just can’t think straight anymore and it’s eating me up.”

“So is it okay to be dating Zack?” Noct kept himself from a whine, the question sincere. Maybe it would be for the best, he could focus on his own problem—the snake in their lives.

“Yeah? I think. I mean we’ve been talking a lot. About us,” He gestured between himself and Noct. “Me and him too.”

Noct smiled, “so you’re saying, I just have to talk to you more about your boyfriends? Okay I can do that, we can go on a fishing trip.” 

Prompto laughed nervously, nodding, “yeah Noct. You’re…Taking this well? I’m taking this well?” He asked wiping at the corner of his eyes. Noctis sighed, looking away, hoping he wouldn’t start crying again himself.

“I think you’re right, Prom. I don’t think you’re right about the timing. We’ve spent so long staying apart, now that we have time…” He snickered shaking his head, what time? He was still engaged. “It’s just, I understand Prompto. And I just had some really good advice and I think I’m going to take it. I’ll need time for that too.” Noct reached up, brushing his hand along the side of Prompto’s face, pushing back his bangs.

“While we’re apart, I need you to promise me something.”

Prompto’s gut twisted. What if Noct asked for him not to fall in love with Zack? To promise to always save a space, he couldn’t say no to his face but the point was to have a break.

“Don’t look so afraid,” Noct huffed, flicking his nose. “If you feel strange. If you feel like you’re being watched or someone says something off—Find Zack. Just drop the conversations and go get his advice. Even if it seems dumb.”

Prompto had to do a double take, “Wait, you want me to get his advice? Run to Zack, not you?”

Noctis nodded, “Right now I’ve lost my place as someone you can depend on, Prom. I won’t lose to him forever, but right now I’m glad you have someone around you like that. Maybe it’s a good thing you have someone other than me.” He laughed dryly, “I just know something is wrong. I don’t know with who or why? Or why I think Zack is a trust worthy guy, but the way you talk about him Prompto…”

Prompto could see the hurt in his smile. Damn Noctis… He wanted to reach out and tell him he was still worthwhile. Instead, he stuffed his hands into his pockets, “Yeah.” He agreed, mirroring Noct’s countenance. 

“I… I know this was brash, but I’m going to go.” The blonde said suddenly, afraid a minute more and he’d be back in Noct’s arm.

Noct started to agree, “Wait.” He held up his hand and stepped away to his bedroom. “I know you’re self-conscious about it.” Noct returned with a ball cap and scarf. Already, Prompto was pulling his sleeves down to his wrist, sharing the same thought.

Noct wrapped the scarf around his neck, puffing it up in front of his face and smushed the cap on his head. “It’s already clearing up.” Noct assured, walking Prompto out the door and followed him to his truck. Neither of them said much.

“Prom?” Noct waited till he caught his eye, “I’m sorry.”

Prompto nodded, hovering in the open door to his truck, “I know Noct. You are one of the sweetest guys I’ve ever met. It’s not something that should be an issue, so I know it didn’t in phase you. Not in a mean way,” Prompto added quickly. “I know I’m not some company agenda. I was just pissed.”

“Talk to you later… Prompto.” Noctis patted the hood of his car, guilty still he’d followed his dad’s words. 

 

 

Back in his apartment, Noctis paced. 

Was he being paranoid?

No. Prompto had been protecting someone. There was someone who said something to him, Noct had struck a nerve. What could he do though? Even if he found the scoundrel there was nothing he could do. What were they even trying to do, pulling a stunt like that? Everything had been smoothed over--. 

It had only been smoothed over. Noct looked out his window, where Prompto’s car had been. How many cracks could they skated over till everything crashed to hell and back? He wouldn’t let his hard work fall victim to the same game. He had a dream, to work at his father’s side and come home to Prompto in bed. He’d fix any crack that threatened to tear that dream apart.

 

 

+

 

_Bzzzt. Bzzzt….Bzzt Bzzzt._

Noct’s phone hummed in a familiar jingle. He thought to ignore it, the world hadn’t been kind to him why give it one more chance to fuck him over? Ignoring his phone this morning hadn’t made anything any better. Noctis picked it up, if anything to stop it’s humming, 

“Luna?” He asked and answered the call putting the phone to his ear. Noctis didn’t get the tone of her voice, how she could be excited and cheery. It made him smile and his heart swell, he didn’t think twice when she asked him to meet her tonight.

“Of course,” He agreed, setting aside his own miseries to aide in her in what would surely be ground breaking memories. 

 

 

+

 

The next morning, Noctis was in a cab at the Caelum estate. This morning he wasn’t plagued with a hangover but instead a heavy desire to sleep. He tipped the driver and strolled around to the back of the house, the walk wasn’t long enough to debate if it was proper to knock or walk right in. When he came home before, his father had been expecting him. This was unannounced and unexpected. There wasn’t a protocol for this. At least his family had the habit of coming in through the backdoor. Outsiders came to the front. He reached into his pocket, easily finding the right key.

“Noctis?”

His father’s voice unmistakable, Noctis pocketed the keys again and mustered the best tired smile he could manage,

“Hey Dad.”

“My boy,” His hand land on his shoulders with a hearty slap, then tugged him into a quick hug. “I heard.”

Noctis nodded, _ahh_ , that made it clear. Ignis had spoken with him—the man worked quick. 

“I couldn’t have asked for a finer man, to have helped raise you. I’m not…The best at planning parties and it doesn’t seem right to ask Ignis to prepare his own farewell.”

They both laughed and Noctis nodded, “I think I can handle that dad.” He yawned, not having the energy in him to bring up the interview just yet or anything else.

“You look like hell.”

Noctis nodded, yeah, felt like it too.

“Why don’t you go in, rest up and we’ll have lunch?”

If anything, his dad at least knew and accepted Noctis wasn’t much use without sleep.

“Thanks, dad.” The conversation while brief wasn’t strained or awkward as it had been in the past. The years of his absentee father were gone and the days of Noctis’s understanding were upon them. He’d spent many late nights working alongside his father, both trying their hardest to get home soon.

 

Upstairs in his old room, Noctis had made changes to it as he aged. He visited home from time to time and with Luna in town now, they both took residence here often. That was of course, when they weren’t living under the rouse that Luna was staying the night at his apartment, when in reality, she was staying with Nyx. It worked out great for them both, he was glad to help. Back home in Tenebrae her time with Nyx was random and only on occasion when he had a delivery that way. She met more with him in Altissia than any place. But now she got to see his face daily.

Noctis yawned again, quickly changing his clothes then crawled into bed. He should have plugged in his phone, it was dead. He didn’t have much time to complain, falling asleep soon after his head hit his pillow. 

 

 

The whirlwind of events and revolving door of people seemed to finally come to a halt, when Noctis had woken up undisturbed in the late afternoon. His phone wasn’t buzzing, never mind it was out of battery, and no one was banging at his door. He rolled into his royal blue sheets, breathing in deep. His sheets had been recently changed, they still smelled of laundry. Noct could almost stay like this forever, had there been a certain freckled blonde with him? Yeah. He could’ve stayed in bed forever without a single regret. In fact, Prompto’s absence was the main reason he decided to leave his little sanctuary. He first showered, his room having his own bathroom, and returned to his room in the nude, piecing together a relaxed outfit before joining his father downstairs.

 

“Ah, perfect timing.” Regis said waving his son over. “Carried these inside,” He motioned to the logs of wood, at the back door. “Can’t find it in me to bend over again.” He laughed as he went back to the kitchen to finish their lunch while Noctis handled the old fashioned wood burning fire. He preferred it over their gas one in the reading room.

Noctis didn’t find his joke funny. It only served as a stark reminder, his father was getting old. Bending over strained the back and knees. With a practice eased, he lit the fire place in the living room. Already, summer was gone and the brisk chill of autumn in the air. Soon winter would be here. Time was moving too quick while he had stood and done nothing, at least that would change.

“Dad, can we talk?”

“About Ignis? Yes. Honestly I really am surprised to see you so calm about it.” Regis set out two plates, each with a sandwich and chips. Noctis joined him at the island in the middle of the kitchen, rolling his eyes. 

“Dad, I can take care of myself. Iggy was just doing his work and I…Liked his company.”

“Is that what we’re calling dependency now days? Hah! Kidding, son. Kidding.” Regis apologized at Noctis’s expression, shifting from bothered to annoyed. “So, he’s not what’s bothering you then….” He plucked a chip from his plate and pointed his salted finger act Noctis, “The interview.”

Noct practiced his business poker face, keeping himself free of a reaction. The lack-there-of, was confirmation enough for his father. “So having doubts about how we presented everything?”

“We outed Prompto, dad.”

“You’re not frantic so, he’s not upset...?” Uncertain, Regis left room for Noctis to correct him,

“No he’s pissed. He has every right to be, I should have said no.”

“But you didn’t.”

“But I should have. I didn’t because I thought it was the right thing, we had to do it to diffuse the tension, a credible escape goat…But he’s my best friend dad. I can’t just…Use him like that.”

“Noctis. You will find yourself faced with many difficult decisions, as you already know. There will be many more occasions when your private life will be the perfect resolution to your public problems. You have to ask yourself—what will you do to survive.”

The son sat quiet, he hated this side of business. He didn’t want to be _that_ sort of businessman. 

Regis held his hand up, palm flat and elbow perched on the table, “Noctis. Surviving at work means nothing if you’ve burned down your home. You make the bed you sleep in, son. I don’t want you to sleep in the bed I made. I made mine, because I wanted a different place for you.”

“So why’d you have me so that about, Prom?” Noctis asked out right, his voice soft. Appreciative of his dad’s efforts but guilty still of what he’d said.

“Honestly? I acted quickly. The Fleurets are not obligated to merge with us. Luna’s father? He’s looking to reinvest. The sooner he can sell his stocks here and work with another business? The better. I couldn’t risk him using that as an out to sell to Izunia.”

Noctis sighed, Luna had said something along the same lines. That Noct had done the right thing, even if it was wrong. “I just don’t want anyone, to think we have some sort of ‘gay’ agenda. That we’re using people to prove a point.”

“Never dreamed of it, Noct.”

The air stilled as if the fire had sucked the oxygen right out of the room. The two men stared, analyzing and assessing what the other was thinking.

“When you say it’s not on your agenda,” Noctis let his words hang for Regis to pick up.

“Something needs to be an issue to make it to my agenda, Noctis. If this is your coy way of bringing something up—If you want me to not be ashamed of it then—” Regis motioned now for Noctis to take the reins.

“I’m not ashamed, I mean I just…I don’t think of it like anything.”

“You only think of Prompto?” Regis laughed, “My son. You haven’t changed an ounce in all these years.”

Noct’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, he had planned to bring up other matters with his father. His sexuality and Prompto’s relationship, certainly hadn’t been part of the equation. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, the world could be falling apart, literally, the sky falling and your first question. _‘I wonder if Prompto is coming over’.”_ Regis laughed and rubbed his beard, “Maybe it was wrong for me to assume but, you’ve always paid particular attention to him. I just…I’ve had the suspicion.”

“What…What confirmed it for you?”

Regis thought hard, thumb scratching his chin while in thought. “Honestly, your second year in college.” 

Noctis set his sandwich aside, surprised. He’d been expecting his father to say something more recent, not the year before he’d distanced himself from Prompto and the world outside of school work.

“Prompto, I remember, was struggling balancing both jobs. You’d come back for the weekend from school and I heard you talking to him on the phone. You were very calm,” Regis spoke with his hands as he talked, his voice starting to grow soft with endearment. “When you hung up, I’ll never forget Noct. You said, _‘it won’t be much longer, Prom. You won’t have to worry about anything again’._

“After that your grades went up, you applied for internships and you applied yourself in ways that exceeded all of our expectations. And I realized, you’re just like your old man.” His hand briefly touched Noct’s. “We make the sacrifices so those we love can live the life we dream of for them. That love and dedication. That’s reserved for love.”

Noctis huffed, “So you’re saying without Prompto I would have always been the worthless son?” He only half joked.

“I think it would have taken you longer to meet your talents. Prompto simply made your world brighter and your path clear. The path has never moved, Noct. Only the perspective has changed.”

 

This wasn’t what Noctis wanted talk about, though it did move his heart. His dad thought he was talented and accepted his affections for his best friend. Some part of him hoped it’d be this easy it just never felt like it could, not with the rest of the world staring him down. Not when someone was using Prompto like a piece to take everything Noct had. 

“Dad. Can I talk to you about something?”

“I thought we just did?” Regis laughed and stood from the bar stools at the island table, “C’mon, son.” He slapped his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, it felt much like Gladio’s touch. Noct smiled and nodded following his father’s footsteps to the living area. 

Regis first opened a black globe, taking two glasses and putting ice cubes in each then a small shot of bourbon. “We’re not going anywhere, you don’t have a car here, so I don’t see you escaping” Regis teased watching Noct’s mildly judgey stare. “And you can’t even say you don’t drink, not after—”

“Dad. Really?” Noctis took the drink and went back to one of the red velvet plush chairs near the wood burning fire. His lips pursed in a pout, he had to bring that up again, didn’t he?

“Oh come now,” His father’s words rumbled with laughter. “I’m only teasing. What’s a good drink here and there? My father bailed me out of jail once…Twice? I haven’t had to bail your butt out, so I’d say we’ve done a hell of a job son, your mother would be proud. Or disappointed.”

They both laughed, “I liked to say I was the rowdy one but your mother. She was a wild cat.”

“Daaaad.” Noct groaned with a smile, sipping at his drink. He liked to see that distant look in his father’s eyes. No longer was there a veil of sadness when he thought about his mother. Noct only saw nostalgia now.

“I know.” He winked and lowered his cup, ice clinking. “Now what’s on your mind.”

“A lot? I,” Noct sighed and took a large gulp. It sounded crazy. He mentioned it briefly to Iggy and his father and it didn’t seem to have phased either of them. They didn’t get it, they didn’t see it! At least Luna was on his side. Somehow, yet again, she believed and trusted him. 

“I really think…. Someone is out to get me.”

“Noctis…” The smile fell from Regis’s face.

“Dad, listen—”

“Son, I’m not saying that there’s not. You’re a young man with a large fortune, a prosperous future. You’re bound to have backlash and paranoia.”

“I’m not paranoid dad. Seriously.” Noctis squeezed his glass. “I don’t want to talk about why. Not yet.”

“Noct if you can’t even bring it up then,”

“It involves something personal with Prompto, dad. I already did one shitty thing invading his privacy I can’t do it again.”

Regis pulled his lips tight together, though nodded in silent agreement. “Then what can I do? You must think I can do something since you’ve still brought it up.”

Noctis polished off his glass, his dad still nursing his own (appropriately), and moved to the edge of his seat. “Okay. Family history, we don’t talk about it but…Our family were the founders of Insomnia?”

Regis nodded, “I think I may need to rehire Ignis for a family lesson.” He lectured with a pertly raised eyebrow. “But yes. A long, long, long time ago our family line were even considered kings. When we restructured the government we kept out holdings on the land and the means to continue to develop our city and more. However our titles as leaders was forgotten and simply renamed, a funding family.”

“Some of the family still remained in government?”

“Much of it. City councils, town councils, you name it. Our branch specifically is where we’re today.”

“Even law making? Decrees were issued by the king, but after they took most decrees, rendered them into laws, but of course created additional laws.”

Regis reached over, patting him on the knee, “So you didn’t sleep through everything?”

Noctis chuckled, “I took law courses in school too, dad. Embarrassing when the name Caelum comes up in class in a textbook.”

Regis nodded, swallowing his bourbon with a defined _‘Ahhh’_ after the drink.

“There is one law though, that I remember joking about as a kid, using all the time. As an adult it seems to trite to actually have as a law. And the consequences for it…. Are brutal.”

Regis appeared to already know where Noctis was going, “The menace coercion tribute.”

Noctis nodded, face serious and stern. “It was introduced by the Caelums immediately following the government reform.” The term was typical invoked by children at play. When one child knew another’s secret and held it over their head, extorting from them lunch money or snacks. Until that is another spoke out threatening to “sue them for the menace coercion tribute.” A heavy threat for being caught blackmailing another individual. 

“Noctis, I know you said someone is following you but—”

“But unless I can prove it, beyond a sliver of a doubt it won’t hold up in the court. But our ancestors believed in it, right? Believed it would protect them.”

“You understand they probably instituted that rule because there was someone, somewhere who knew something that could have undermined the Caelum authority? It’s an ancient law, for an ancient game.”

Noctis folded his hands together, “If I had irrefutable proof?”

Regis sighed, “then the menace would be the one paying tribute after all. Getting that level of proof to convict someone of that law, isn’t hopeful son. Whatever concerns you have or plan you have formulating I recommended a more effective plan of attack. Perhaps of the like I can help you…?”

The lead in didn’t give Noct the bait his father had been hoping for. Noctis leaned back and crossed his legs, anyone who knew him could see those gears turning. The boy, plotting.

“I’m taking a walk around the estate. Good for the knees and arthritis.” Regis heaved himself up, almost on cue, his knees popped. His son, still in thought, only watched the fire crackle and snap. The father smiled and briefly rubbed his shoulder and grabbed his cane by the back door. He didn’t like to use it often, admittedly however, it came in useful for his walks. Half way down the manor, he heard a “wait up!” 

Regis shook his head, surprised. 

“Walk to clear your head?” Noctis nodded handing his dad a knitted hat and zipping shut the old jacket he found hanging on the wall by the back door. 

 

“We best make it a long one, son.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay everyone :((
> 
> This is a chapter I’ve had finished (I have a few more) I just….Ugh. But. Welp. But I don’t wanna bog anyone down with the whys. xDD But today I promised myself I would force myself to edit it and get it up. Shockingly, here we are (I made the same promise last weekend lol)
> 
> I’m super excited for the next chapter—it’s one of my absolute favorites. I’ve been trying to get my friend to draw parts of it for me lol. And the part in this chapter when Prompto is going MT with Noct.
> 
> So remember the dinner party Prompto wasn’t invited too? And jealous of the guy sitting so close to Noct…Loqqiiiiii~~~ the blonde in the photo.
> 
> The Regis and Noct seen was written for my friend who has read everything I have written, who sends me messages she misses my writing. She helps me ton getting through the doubt! She loves father son moments, so it had been written for her.
> 
> And Prompto. I feel ya dude. I have…such hatred for thing sometimes but…But I can’t. I can’t sacrifice everything for that moment. So I know I think people really wanted Prompto to let Noct have it, and in Prompto’s way he did. But….He just can’t completely let go.
> 
> And yes, we will find out what the sudden phonecall from Luna was. And The conversation Noct had with Regis was super important.
> 
> Also please feel free to give this fic a share on tumblr :3  
>  __
> 
> _Please, please comment or message me on tumblr, give kudos, subscribe, and enjoy! I’m always hopeful and excited to hear everyone’s thoughts!_
> 
> The tumbles: diedieri
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	21. The Parade of Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He’d told Noctis that when he was drunk one night, a horribly drunk night when he confessed how filthy he was. He was ashamed, but Noct hadn’t looked offended, he looked hungry to try what others had been offered, to see a world he’d been denied due to stigmas and obligations._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __  
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the heeelllllll I’m posting on a Thursday? Been awhile ‘eh? B]  
> Hehe….Enjoy. It gets ….spicy. 8]
> 
> Enjoy! Thank YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!! Your comments mean so much! I can’t wait to see them after this chapter. Hohohohohooooo  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__

  
21.  
The Parade of Fools  


 

Was he right to be angry? Yes! Prompto thought he had the right to even stay angry when he had instead conceded when he heard of Noctis’s discomfort. He was still festering and fretting, but he wanted to keep that from Noctis. His best friend knew, most likely, he always knew. It just felt wrong to keep shoving it in his face. If things were ever going to get better, Prompto had to let it go. He sat outside his apartment alone, smoking on his back patio. He’d finally broken down and wore the brown faux leather jacket Moncia had sent him for Lucian winters. Being late, he wore his knitted cap too, protecting him from the bitter-cold-bitch-slap of the wind. It couldn’t be helped, he needed to smoke.

His nose felt raw when he sniffled in the dead of the cold night.

Prompto didn’t want to do a hard reset with Noctis. But nothing was working, nothing felt right. Even being with Zack sometimes felt wrong! Metaamour or not, he couldn’t figure anything out with the Noctis’s hold on him. It was terrifying out from under his grasp. Granted he knew, Noct would never be far. This wasn’t permanent it was just time to cool off.

 

It would take only two weeks into Prompto’s suggestion before he would hear from Noctis.  
__

_  
Ragtcon114: Don’t be angry…. It’s your birthday Prom. I can’t not…Not…say happy birthday. So…Happy birthday, Prom. Miss you. Hope everything is getting sorted.  
_

Prompto read the text again and again; if he had to be honest, it felt like nothing had changed. He still thought about Noctis when with Zack, though he pointedly never brought him up in conversation. The only time in two weeks he had, was when he explained to his boyfriend how he needed a break from Noct. Zack, though worried, supported him. To Prompto, it only felt like the days in college when Noct was studying for a test and was MIA. Any moment he was expecting his friend to show up on a whim. Any moment, he was thinking he should go and see him.

 _Be angry._ Prompto scolded himself. He had every right to be upset. It just felt…Exhausting and he couldn’t keep up. They had ups and downs. They stood weakly on the middle ground. Zack at least was a beautiful distraction, a happy moment that had fallen into his whirlwind of a life. It was easier to be mad at Noctis, when he compared his shortcomings to Zack. It made ignoring his cellphone and empty inbox less painful.

But. He couldn’t ignore that. Prompto, reading the text again…Smiled.  
__

_  
QS_ChoCoBoi: Thanks, Noct. Miss you too, buddy.  
_

He didn’t regret hitting send, he didn’t however check his in box instantly like normal, for a reply. Noct was an addiction. He had to be careful or else the current would swoop his feet from under him again. His birthday, was more like a birth week. He spent a day with Ardyn who he finally was able to give the gallery tour to. He was in an exceptional mood, promised Prompto another date in the very near future. After that, he had a quiet evening with Cindy and Cid, they worked on his truck and cooked together. Prompto tried not to groan at all the old overweight pictures. He didn’t want to be ashamed of who he was, he didn’t want any child to ever be ashamed of who they are. The best gift, had to have been from Cid who sat up all night, telling Prompto stories of Jared. He even got to hear a few of him and Regis, apparently, he’d been the one person Reggie trusted with his cars. They had lost track of time and Prompto had opted to just sleep on the couch.

The week was busy yet, dining with Aranea and Cor after work one night, then coworkers from the coffee shop the next. On his actual birthday he was surprised to find the restaurant Zack invited him to already had guests there; Ignis and Gladio. The couple sat with a chocobo plush in one of the seats and a decadently decorated box between them on the table. It should have felt strange to have a dinner with them without Noctis at his side, holding his hand under the table. Maybe for one moment, Prompto had felt that guilt. Then Zack smiled at him and the guilt was overshadowed by wonders of what he could do to thank Zack for arranging this.

Prompto played those memories on repeat for the three following weeks. He tried to skip over one memory, yet it crossed his mind most often. He tried to hide the gift that brought the memory back, that never worked either. It was a stupid gift. A pillow. A dumb pillow. A dumb pillow with a dated print, it smelt new through arguably looked like something you’d find on a grandparents couch. Prompto found himself hugging it, wondering how Noctis found something like this. When Jared passed, Prompto had never thought to grab a throw pillow. It was a simple item easily over looked and forgotten. Monica had helped him pack and save pictures and other treasures. He had been satisfied, for years with how well he managed. Till three weeks ago when this packaged showed up on his door step.

Out of spite and solidarity to protect his resolution of keeping Noctis at bay, Prompto didn’t open the box the day he received it. Zack tried and tried to convince him otherwise, Prompto held fast to his determination. Finally alone, he sat cross legged on his bed and carefully ripped into the brown box. Inside, he found another box. Black with silver ribbon. Prompto laughed, the ribbon was taped in place and there was an obvious excess of tape on all the sides. Noctis, Prompto knew, had done this himself.

There was no letter, like Prompto had expected to find. Maybe Noctis was trying to respect his wishes as well. Prompto liked that and it made pulling away this black tissue paper a less guilty experience. At the heart of the package, two square pillows sat on top of one another. A horrible yellow-pea-green with fringe and a cactaur embroidered at the center on top of yellow and green squares and triangles. It was hideous, and it brought tears to his blue eyes.

He flipped the pillow over, almost hoping too much to find a stain where he’d spilt dark chocolate almond milk. He ran his fingers over the clean fabric, laughing. It had been too much to expect his grandpa’s actual pillows. Without a doubt however, these were the same ones, just fresh out of the box. Prompto had hugged them to his chest countless nights, when he worried if running was working at all. When he watched his grandfather slowly waste away. The days he spent watching his phone, waiting for Noctis to call. The night he spent wondering how his grandpa was doing in the home. He never knew how much he’d taken for granted these ugly little pillows. They’d been there for him without asking and he’d left them behind.

“Thank you Noct,” Prompto said into the fabric as he hugged them to his face.

 

Even after those three weeks, he couldn’t separate his need for those pillows with Noct’s thoughtfulness. No matter how many times he tried hiding them, he’d always allow them to resurface. Finally, he did give in, allowing them to make themselves at home. Even Zack liked them, though joked cactaurs back home were cuter. They even wrestled around when he dared to say, Midgar’s chocobos too were the cutest he’d ever seen by far!

 

+

 

 

“Okay, seriously though, you came to help. C’mon Zack.” Prompto groaned prying himself out of Zack’s vice grip and held up the roll of plastic. “It’s been freezing here.” That damn rattling window was the number one culprit. Every winter, usually a week before now, he’d taken to putting plastic up over his windows and a blanket for good measure. The staples left a nasty hole in the wall, but it was better than paying twice the gil for keeping his radiator heater constantly on. Prompto sat on Zack’s shoulders trying to get the higher windows—it was harder than he remembered keeping the staple gun flush against the wall. In the end, the stacked a chair and a box carefully in front of the wall and Zack easily finished the task, Prompto’s hand worriedly pressed on Zack’s thigh, as if that alone would stop him from tumbling. It took a few hours to finish the task properly on all of his apartment’s windows. Except, the one above his bed. The wind didn’t break through as easily (Prompto claimed). Truthfully, he just didn’t want to obstruct any light from sneaking in.

Already the days seemed darker and shorter, winter was in Lucis and unless you were in the hot spots ablaze with celebratory lights and decorative displays, the winter was grey. Not as many people were out in Prompto’s part of town. Too cold, why bother? He hated it. Sure snuggling up close was nice; sharing warmth with another person and indulging in hot chocolate was a dream come true. He just couldn’t see past the winter veil. In two months, the year would be gone, another year without Jared. Another year he had nothing to show for personal growth.

True. He did have a boyfriend. Also true, he still didn’t know what the fuck was going on between him and Noctis.

They weren’t dating, they were in love, but unable to commit. It was a miserable and long process. They’d only muddled their feelings by making deals and promises. 

Prompto hugged his new pillow to his chest, he didn’t think they were empty words. That’s what bothered him the most. One day, Noctis would come for him. His friend may be shy with words but rarely were his promises empty. What of Zack? He loved him, that was also true. Was he poly? Was it really okay to love two men at once? It just seemed wrong and like he’d give one more attention than the other. He didn’t want anyone to hurt…He didn’t want to hurt. Nights alone like this, he thought way too much.

Prompto looked up from the couch to the uncovered window above his bed in his loft, it was only five and already the sun was gone. He hated the cold. He hated winter. If there was one thing that used to make it better, it had been the parade of kings. Already the city was head deep in festivities. Three more days and the parade would meet its end. It seemed like a betrayal to do anything without Noctis. He’d always been the one to demask him, come midnight.

He smiled at his phone, Zack had made plans for which parade they’d be attending. Club TRANCE was sure to put on one hell of a show, it’d really be dumb to not go.

 

Excitement started to creep into his bones. He’d never been to TRANCE’S during a parade festival. Any other day of the week? Sure! But TRANCE during the parade? He could only imagine who hid under the mask there. Shit why hadn’t he’d gone sooner?

Prompto went into the bedroom turned office. In the back of his closet he had a few costumes from previous years. Three still fit well enough but one of them fit the best and being spandex had the most give. “Well Spidey,” Prompto spoke to the red and blue outfit, “Looks like it’s me and you again.” It was too late to order anything nice. Costume shops were flooded with orders. As much as he hated to admit it, he’d been spoiled by Noctis’s kindness over the years and the cheap generic outfits just didn’t fit the occasion or hold up to the city wide tradition. He’d rather rewear an old one, made of the finest quality. It wasn’t uncommon to recycle outfits. If you had a new partner, they’d never knew it was from years past. If you were still with the same, the couple were aware out of financial situations and it was just smarter to dawn the same mask again.

The only change he wanted to make was to buy a belt to hook his camera onto. He had a case he used for hiking—for quick removal and attaching. He just wanted the belt to be stylish and fit the theme. Short on time, rather than a city tailor he found the next best thing, Ignis. 

 

“I’m glad to hear you’re going out.” Ignis said when they had gotten together to finish the last details. He cinched the belt around Prompto’s waist and threaded the hook in a free hole and clipped on his camera with practiced ease. “Do you know what Zack’s wearing?”

Prompto shook his head, “We’re gonna meet there, try to find each other first then text if we don’t meetup in the first hour.”

“A bit dangerous doing that at a club.”

“That’s the fun part, Specs. Besides, this gives Zack a chance to mingle.”

“Mingle?” Iggy repeated, looking over the top of his glasses.

Prompto looked at the ceiling, fingers fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, “Yeah. I mean, you know? He’s poly, I… I just want to make sure he knows that I know,”

“Are you okay with that?”

“Iggy. Trust me. I’ve been over this with him. It’s hard…But that’s just because I’m not on that wavelength yet. I’ll get there, as long as we communicate, we’ll figure it out. Him. Me. Everyone.”

Ignis searched Prompto’s face, as if waiting for him to mention Noctis’s name, maybe that’s not what he was thinking, but Prompto figured it should be. Because he was pointedly avoiding mentioning his best friend. _It wasn’t just about him,_ Prompto internally huffed, _Zack was welcomed to another relationship too!_

“Right,” Iggy picked up his can of Ebony and stepped back eyeing Prompto with a careful eye. “I think it’ll compliment your suit nicely, Prompto. And as long as you communicate with your boyfriend and friends I think we’ll all get along swimmingly.”

Prompto scrunched his nose, just to process the words, “Do you mean you or Noct?” 

Ignis laughed, “Mmm. I wonder. But me of course, Prom. I’ve been buried under paperwork making arrangements for the restaurant, I fear as a result I’ve begun to lose touch with everyone.”

“You mean me or Noct?” Prompto nudged his elbow into Ignis’s side, smiling up at his friend.

“One of you talks too much, the other hardly enough.” Ignis sighed as he laid his arm around Prompto’s shoulder, tugging him close. “Might I suggest however, you do talk with him properly soon. I cannot say if he’s been a mess or not; but he has been longer than a month. I’m sure he’s missing you.”

Prompto nodded with a sigh, “yeah. I know dude. I just feel like I was supposed to come up with some great conclusion or solution. To ‘get my head on straight’. I got nothing. I literally…Don’t feel any different about anything. I’m not as angry?”

“That’s good,” Ignis chimed in.

“I just thought I’d have something figured out.”

“Prompto, there is much to be learned in this world. Some things are meant to figured out alone others…” He squeezed Prompto’s shoulder.

Prompto again, nodded. “All our talks turn into lust. And it’s not just lust between us we just—we’re desperate for each other. It’s real, it’s really real what we have. We just can’t have it.”

“I know Prompto.” Ignis stepped behind him, squeeze both shoulders now in a firm rub. “You’ve both been quite strong and neither of you should be expected to endure this much and for so long. That being said, no one would shame you for moving on. Whatever you choose, Prompto. You do not have to make that choice now. You’re seeing both good men, who are both understanding. Don’t rush it.”

 

Together, they stood in silence, Ignis still rubbing Prompto’s shoulders. If only he could work out his problems the same way Ignis worked away the knots. Smiling, he’d eventually look up at the other, “I’m going to head on. I got to do a few things at work tomorrow before we all take off for the finale.” 

“Take care, Prompto.” Ignis said not before sending him home with snacks, dinner, and dessert. 

 

 

The work day ended without incident, with the exception of Aranea and Prompto trying to tag team Cor. “Are you dressing up? OH c’mon you’re not that old. You demasking anyone?” And so on, and so forth. In the end, they didn’t find out much more than Prompto never wanted to play poker against either of them. Which apparently once a month, Cor hosted at his place and Aranea was no stranger to attending. 

The moment he got home, he logged on to the order a cab. It didn’t matter if he wasn’t ready yet, as predicted this time of the year the queue was terrible. He worried about getting a ride home, even cabbies closed up shop early, he’d have to get out of the club by nine with Zack if they wanted to get a cab home.

Once ready, Prompto stood outside wearing his mask rolled up to his nose as he smoked. His spidey belt complete with a few extra pouches to hold his smokes, keys, and phone. Seeing the golden car drive his way he tossed the bud into his trash can for them and rolled down his mask. No one, not even your cab drive was supposed to get a peek, only that certain someone at midnight. He knees bounced nervously in the cab, even as they chatted. Was he really not going to see Noctis tonight? He always saw him. He wanted to see him…So why couldn’t he text? Why wasn’t Noctis texting him the very same?

 

The cab parked down the block, the streets closed off with vendors and patrons hooping and hollering outside the bars and clubs on the street. Prompto paid his fee then hurriedly dived into the party, after checking his phone. No new messages.

“It’s supposed to be a guessing game, Ku.” Prompto said, his deadpan face hidden under the Spider-Man mask. He stared at Kuja who left very little to anyone’s imagination. Scantily clad, tactfully covering their crotch and chest. Their mask made of a firey red feathers, beaded and glitter pieces and only covering a portion of their face. That sassy smirk, Prompto figured, couldn’t be contained.

“Mmm.” Kuja’s finger trotted along his arms. “Well. Spider- _boy_. Say that to my face without anonymity.” 

 

“I’m not insulting you, just sayin’!” Prompto tried to back track, worried as a stranger, their banter was far from welcomed. He bought himself a few shots from the bar, drinking them quickly in succession after another. Kuja bought him another,

“Oh no, darling. You have nice arms and a square chest. I’d like to get to see just who it is under it. Chop-chop.” They reasoned with a smile that Prompto was certain had ensnared many guests tonight. If not for his date, he might’ve been one of them. Shyly however, he had to excuse himself into the heart of the club. It was hot when he left the bar, the building was alive with passion and dancing. The music was pounding straight into his chest and Prompto was more than welcoming.

Going in, a stranger held out their hand to him and Prompto laughed taking it as they pulled him in for their next dance. It felt good to not be afraid. Everyone here was like him, careful of what they said if only to avoid judgement. Now? They were at a gay club, who gave a fuck? They were wearing masks and amongst friends. They did not have to be ashamed of who was under this mask. They didn’t have to worry about being seen. Tonight, they could be anyone—but most of all, be themselves! Albeit, hidden away.

Prompto’s shyness melted away with the sweat as it already soaked into his suit. His body moving along with the strangers. When that song ended however, they kindly bowed and extended their hand for another. It didn’t hurt to say goodbye, only made him bounce and look around for another waiting to get high in the moment. A few partners here and there were fine, but then he found it. Oh boy did he find his place to shine! There were several around the room, but this pole was free! Prompto jumped up, a few helpful hands steadying him when he almost lost his balance.

“Swing it Spider-Man!” Someone in the crowd yelled and Prompto, being kind, obeyed. He leaped onto the pole and easily swung around it. It would be a lie to say it was his first time. In the early days, he and Zidane had been wild and taken to frequenting clubs and learning fist by watching… Maybe losing more than few dollars to the talented dancers in front of them.

Zidane, fearless as he was, had been the one to make friends with the dancers and learned a few pointers. Never one to keep the fun to himself, gladly taught Prompto and had a partner in crime. 

The feeling was the same, the joy of being watched and lusted after, oh he rested his back against the pole and rolled his hips forward in the air. Prompto shivered at their excited jeers and claps. Next he put his hands to his knees and once more eased down the pole. Letting their imagination dare to wonder, what the felt like to be the pole between the cleft of his ass. When he came back up, Prompto twisted and hooked his leg around the metal and leaned back, his arms out stretched. His world upside down, watching the masks all stare his way. There was one mask, one person who strangely stood out to him.

Fucking Batman.

The person in a skin tight suit at the bar in the back of the dance floor. He was holding a glass and Prompto knew, under that mask. Those eyes were on him. He pulled himself back to the pole and swung himself around. Stopping this time to keep Batsy in view. It was stupid, flirting on a pole, with a fool dressed like a batman, because Noctis had an affinity for him. In his defense, when the club lights had popped bright, he could see a red bat on the stranger’s chest. Noct, had never been Terry. Too into the whole dark knight thing. So it wasn’t wrong to slide his crotch against the pole while watching him. It wasn’t bad when Prompto gripped the pole and lifted both legs up high into a V, those still watching him screaming in delight.

Their yells didn’t matter. What did? When he started dry humping the pole and swirling it once more and Batman raised his glass towards him. 

Prompto hated for the song to end, he didn’t want to stop being watched. Fucking a pole for everyone to see while he saw only Batman. Damn. It was like the perfect wet dream. Back on the floor, a few more than eager hands helped Prompto off the platform, he had to wave his hand and deny the drinks offered to him. There was one drink, only one, he wanted to collect on.

 

At the bar, Batman disappeared into the night. A whole set of different masks lined the bar now. Before he could groan, a bartender waved him over, “Peter!” They held up a glass. 

“Compliments of our local vigilante.” He made Prompto one shot, then two more. So he had made an impression after all. Gratefully, Prompto took all three, careful not to lift his mask up too far.

“That performance.” A deep voice said behind him, close to his ear, “Was mind blowing.” 

Prompto almost jumped out of fear and clocked the fucker, but the stretch of the hand over his stomach, the finger that traced a hidden stretch mark under the suit, was all too familiar. “Zack?”  
Prompto asked, his voice clear compared to his boyfriend’s that was muffled under fabric and the blaring music. 

Zack smiled and reached up to tuck Prompto’s blonde hair back under his cowl, that must’ve been Zack’s give away, and the camera latched at his hip (which all be damned he could have danced even better without it slapping him in the thigh!). Stepping back, Prompto looked his boyfriend up and down, his smile breaking into a bemused grin. What Astral had he pissed off? This _had_ to be a joke! There was no way this real life. Right in front of him, Terry McGinnis, Zack was his Batman? Did he know he and Noct had a thing with Batman? The mantle Zack had picked up, Prompto couldn’t believe it.

“Do I… Look good?” Zack asked, falling back into a rare self-conscious stance. 

Prompto tugged down his mask, afraid he’d give himself aware anymore than he already had. Maybe his voice was distorted now too but they had found it each, it didn’t matter. “I was jus’ thinking,” Prompto snaked his arms around Zack’s waist and pulled him close and lifted his hips into the other. “What else I could blow tonight.”

Zack’s hand squeezed the tightly clad ass, then motioned to the bar tender for two drinks. “Mmm, I can’t steal you away yet, Java-kins. I need you to shake that ass for me again.”

Prompto laughed and slapped Zack’s shoulder, embarrassed. “By the sex-six! I meant sex! I mean six!”

They both laughed, Prompto shaking his head rapidly and Zack knew he must be as a red a tomato under the mask. “Had too many drinks already? Well, you were offered like twenty.” He teased, “but. Mine are special.”

“I’ll only ever drink yours.” Prompto said as the clinked the lips of the beers together. He eased back into his chest, nearly sitting on Zack’s lap. He might have taken a seat there, if he wasn’t sure he’d lose his mind and demand more than he should in public.

“I’m going to go dance, join me?”

“Mm, in a bit. I think,” Zack looked around Prompto’s head nodding to a couple coming in from the bar adjacent to the dance hall of TRANCE. “I think those are two of my buds. The ones we met at the gym, Biggs, Wedge?”

“Oh! Well go say hi. I,” Prompto polished off his beer in a gulp, and wiped the edge of his mouth. “Will see you shortly.”

“Go be beautiful, beautiful.” Zack purred, his hand resting on Prompto’s hip. 

Prompto popped his butt out towards Zack, laughing while he tugged his mask back down. The booze already warming him from the inside out. It made his legs lose and hips nimble; he enjoyed the ‘I don’t give a fuck’ attitude that further possessed him. Jumping on the pole had been ballsy, but up there he was alone to be watched. Down on the floor was scarier, already he would bump into people as he weeded his way through the dance floor. He didn’t know when he was going or where to stop. When he did, it’d only been because it was a bit of an opening. The suit was already stuffy, he didn’t like the crowd making it even more difficult. If he wasn’t for the booze, he would have already bailed to the bar on the other side of the club to play darts. Masked and boozed up, he opted to stay and started to sway his body to the music. It was loud and he could honestly feel it pushing through him. Behind him he noticed why this area didn’t have as many patrons, the speakers were right there. Hell. Whatever, he had room to put on his one man show.

Soon, one would turn into two. A batman with a red bat splayed across his chest.

Well that was quick, Prompto thought but held his hand out to the vigilante. Batman, gladly took Spider-Man’s offer and pulled his body close just as the next song kicked into gear. Prompto thought he said something, but pointed at his ear, shook his head, then at the speaker. Zack must’ve been explaining why he cut his minutes short with his friends. He tried again, and again, Prompto feeling bad just made an okay symbol with his fingers and nodded. Whatever, if he wasn’t pulling him away in a panic everything had to be fine. Batsy seemed satisfied now instead of trying to tell him again, he spun Prompto around and pulled him back against his body.

They rocked together, Prompto slid down and up against, his ass pushed out and purposefully rubbing into Bruce Wayne’s crotch. The millionaire was drunk off the feeling, his head rolled back, and Prompto liked to think he was picturing that blowjob he promised him. Before he could rub on him again, the masked man turned Prompto around again and helped him hiked his leg around his him and rocked into him to the music. 

Prompto bit his lip under the mask, it was a bit bold even for Zack. The alcohol must be making his way through him as well. What’s more, when they song faded into another Batman didn’t step away to talk and flirt like Prompto had been expecting. Instead he pulled their hips together, Prompto shuddered. Zack was hard under the skin tight suit and so was he. _S-shit._ If not for these masks, he’d be dying of embarrassment. With them? It made him hotter. People could see how much he wanted to be touched. And Zack, boy did he deliver. He copied Prompto’s move, turning around and dropping down to the floor before rising back up against, his ass now in Prompto’s crotch.

That was unexpected but nice! He reached his hands around and held Prompto in place as he pushed back into him again and again, building the friction in the unforgiving suit. Prompto’s whine went unnoticed under the sound of music when Bruce Wayne had turned to face him then dropped low again. Prompto’s hands reached forward to balance on his shoulders.

Okay this really was out of the ordinary for Zack. Maybe it was a late birthday gift? Early Kings Gifting? He sucked on his lip when The Batman’s ears flicked his erection, his head bobbing and moving with the music. Looking down it almost looked like Zack was going to give him a blow job instead. He was touching him with those ears on purpose wasn’t he? If not, when his nose rubbed his crotch, that was unforgivingly done on point. 

The throngs of people, much to his disappointment, weren’t looking his way. They wouldn’t see the way Prompto grabbed his partner by the dick and out right rubbed on him, the man’s movements slowed turning to putty into his hold. He could do this all night, and they did. They stopped twice for waitress walking by, not with water but more drinks. Zack said something again, and Prompto didn’t give a damn what. The alcohol was buzzing in him, right alongside the lust and he felt fantastic. The music was still loud and he took the shots bought for him and tossed himself back into the hero’s arms when the waitress was gone. This party was getting to be too much! They’d been dancing for hours, he was at his limit physically. Literally. He wanted to touch his boyfriend, to be touched and loved. The winter was cold and unforgiving and this was the hottest he felt in so long. Zack’s touches were so well placed and practiced, Prompto wanted to scream! He had once, no one noticed besides his partner then, he did it again.

 

Didn’t people fuck in bathrooms in the movies…? Prompto’s movements died down for the first time in hours. The world around them, still high on the fumes of the parade didn’t care, they danced on. Now however it seemed like they all moved slow. His heart beating was fast than them all.

“Come with me,” He said, lacing their fingers together. Batman tilted his head, Prompto knew just like he’d been unable to hear him earlier, Batman hadn’t heard a word either. Didn’t matter, Zack wouldn’t say no to this. Prompto lead them through the gyrating crowds. No one looked any different than they had. Everyone seizing the moment to be filthy and anonymous. 

Going to an actual bathroom had been thrown out the window when Prompto saw someone puking from under the mask as they made their way in. At least there were private booths in the back of the dance club, up the stairs where people could watch the crowd from above. One of the tables looked to be freshly cleaned save for the carafe of water and two seemingly untouched glasses of water. In the booth, they were surrounded by soft red lights. They were the color of everything he felt. Lust. Passion. Desire. He shoved his boyfriend down and slid in after him, though he didn’t sit next to him. Right away he straddled those hips and pushed down hard on batman’s manhood. It wouldn’t be the last time they were in this position on this night.

The dark knight caved under him; his head leaning back and his hands gripped Prompto’s thighs as he tried rocking him.

Astrals they should leave. Right now. He needed him. Prompto traced the red bat on his chest, “Do something.” He pleaded and glanced down at his lap the sorry state he was in was no lie. He was fully erect. Even if they wanted to leave, even masked going out like this would be embarrassing. But what could be done? They were both wearing body suits. They were trapped in this damn Holiday!

He’d almost given up when the clad in black man turned so Prompto’s back was facing the wall and he could look out over Batman’s shoulder. The move seemed pointless until Prompto felt the cold air of the club on his bear sweaty back. _Fuck, yes Bruce._

Prompto leaned forward and hugged his boyfriend’s chest. He must have drunk more than he thought, he almost seemed less bulky than normal. The blonde didn’t have time to think on this long, the gloved hand wiggled in from the back of Prompto’s suit to his crotch. Oh yes, Mr. Wayne. He wasn’t wearing anything under this suit. Full commando. No panty line for you. _Mr. Wayne._ – Wait. This wasn’t Bruce Wayne! It was Terry. Terry McGinnis! He had drunk a lot to forget that…. But no. Something about this felt like Bruce. It really felt like the Dark Knight had cornered him. 

Names didn’t matter, what did? Prompto swallowed his gasp as the gloved hand gripped his penis and slowly began to pump. They each checked their surroundings at the same time, testing the waters. Then—Oh Astrals. Mr Wayne— _yes_ Mr. Wayne flicked his wrist just right. It was hard, messy, and constant but perfectly constricted and contained. No one noticed the dark knight being naughty, the wriggling Spider-Man? Another story. Batman couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

The tip of his penis dampened his suit. He bounced slightly in the Dark Knight’s lap, he wanted more. Astral’s he was greedy. He wanted to be dangerous and dirty. This was everything he wanted, he wanted to be fucked here. He wanted to have people daring to peek and watch. To touch themselves as he was touched. 

Like the time….He caught Noct beating himself while Prompto masturbated in bed. He’d seen his best friend in the reflection of his TV. Then on purpose he got louder and more dramatic, while Noct tried to keep himself hidden.

Prompto didn’t scold himself at the memory, it’d come from nowhere but it seemed to fit the moment perfectly. 

Then a gloved hand came in front of his lips and Prompto somehow understand perfectly. He bit the tip of Batman’s middle finger and pulled back with his eyes closed. With this Zack could free his hand. As long as he didn’t stop being touched like this, he’d do any—

Oh. _Ohhh_. Prompto opened his eyes hearing a clunk on the table. One of the glasses were knocked over, water spilled over the table. Whatsmore, his bare ass felt wet with a finger dipping between his cheeks. Looks like he’d been jealous of the pole after all. Prompto pressed his lips together hard, the water wasn’t enough to make this comfortable. He didn’t really care. He’d push through the pain and push down on Batman’s finger, shoving it hard inside him.

Pleasure spilled over him. Inside and out. Batman’s glove on his cock was soiled as was his suit.

“More…Gimmie more,” Prompto weakly whined, his head lulling back. Peter Parker didn’t know if Bruce Wayne heard the request for him to help finish riding out his climax. Another finger popped inside of him and Prompto moaned, he hoped someone heard him. These fingers were thin and long, so perfectly smooth like Noct’s. Prompto bounced on them. His cock still spilling his hot cum. Just like Noctis, his thighs weren’t as thick and Astral’s the way he touched his balls with tip of his thumb, he’d only confessed to Noct that he liked to think of himself as being milked for everything he was worth.

He’d told Noctis that when he was drunk one night, a horribly drunk night when he confessed how filthy he was. He was ashamed, but Noct hadn’t looked offended, he looked hungry to try what others had been offered, to see a world he’d been denied due to stigmas and obligations.

_Here Noct_ , Prompto thought as he seated himself on Batman’s fingers that scissored inside of him, _here I am. One day you’ll do this with me too._

“So…This means you forgive me?”

The night had been a sedative; that voice had been a stimulative. Everything dull inside him had woken up, “Noctis?” The words numbed Prompto’s lips as he’d spoken them. Inside him, he could feel the fingers still. Prompto wasn’t sure how to feel. Horrible? Because he’d been playing with someone he thought was his boyfriend? Terrible, because he had been picturing Noctis? Bad…because he wasn’t flacid yet and could feel a tickle of desire light inside him again.

“Well if you don’t stop.” Prompto lied. Oh Astrals. He shouldn’t have played that off. “Mr. Wayne.” He knew it hadn’t been Terry. His numb lips were laced with lust and desire. He knew he had to apologize to Zack. He had to stop, he thought it was Zack! The whole time he swore, but now that he knew it was Noct…Astrals he didn’t want to stop. Either of them were fine. He’d never want to stop. He wanted them both. He loved them both. He felt guilt, but he was relieved, Noctis was here. By some fate, he didn’t spend the parade of kings without him after all.

He crushed his thighs on Noct’s legs when he pushed his fingers in further, Noct could feel it to, couldn’t he? That this situation was dangerous. He must’ve known, Prompto was here with another. But this was his chance to get back inside Prompto. To make sure he’d never lose his place again. Exhausting as it was, Prompto would come again. 

Noct was hard under him and he gritted his teeth. He released his cock and grasped his hip, still trapped under the form fitting spandex. He tried to shove Prompto down hard on his pronounced nub, he wanted to cum too. He wanted to become a disgusting mess. “Roll,” Noct gasped and Prompto obeyed starting to rock hastily back and forth. Not just for Noct’s sake, but the fingers inside of him whose reach plucked his prostate. 

“Harder,” Noctis demanded and Prompto supplied. He could feel Noct’s thighs tightening, he looked down to see his head leaning back. Oh Prompto could do more. He would. He was sorry Zack but the booze said it was okay, it whispered make Bruce Wayne scream. Make the Batman kneed. He moved one of his hands palmed Noct’s cock. The man jerked his body up, 

“F-fuck,”

Prompto did it again, Noct’s body kept popping up with every touch. “Get another finger in me baby.” It was his turn to be the boss. His body creened up at the feeling, so full—so tight. It burned but he hardly noticed thanks to the plentiful amount of drinks he’d peppered himself with all night.

“C’mon B-man.” Prompto said rubbing his hand faster over the spandex, encouraging Noctis to do the same inside him. “Can you keep up?”

Noctis shook his head, his feet shifting under Prompto, the world spinning and he was feeling too much. He so starved and thirsty, this wouldn’t be enough. Prompto felt bad for him and tried rubbing his cock against his stomach. Trying to give Noct as much pressure as he needed.

What Noct needed was to lay back again, slowly he did. His legs pressed awkwardly against the wall, his head at the edge of the seat. Prompto scurried up his body to sit on the pinned manhood. “Oh, Batman.” Prompto rocked, Noct’s fingers hooked in delight. “Can you feel it? Can you see it?” He couldn’t shut up. This was so wrong! So fucking delightful. His cock was at attention in his suit again and Noct seized it.

“That’s right, do your worst. Batman. You’re caught in my web and you won’t be getting yours…’Till I get mine.” Everything about this…was wrong. But Prompto didn’t stop rocking even as he felt dizzy. He didn’t stop no matter how hot his cheeks got under the mask. He couldn’t breathe but wouldn’t give up. He felt himself cum over Noct’s hand again, ass squeezing his fingers close together. He didn’t give up. Instead he braced himself over Noctis and moved his hand to pin above his head on the edge of the seat. He kept his body moving hard over Noct’s.

“Yeah?” Prompto asked the bulge under him, his only motivation to push pass the darkness threatening him.

“Yes.” Noct lifted his hips up and Prompto crushed him back down. Astrals he hoped someone was watching and jerking it off. Finally, he pressed hard and long enough he heard Noctis choke on his own breath. Batman was down.

What…. Had he done? What the fuck had just overcome him?  
Noctis grabbed a napkin and dabbed it in the split water and cleaned up the inside of Prompto’s suit, with another napkin, his own three fingers. Then effortlessly zipped his friend back up. He was soiled himself in his suit, but didn’t think to stop and fix that.

“N—” Prompto almost said his name allowed again, that was against the rules. Especially when the person you were addressing was right in front of you. “Batman. Bruce…I…I’m here with Terry.”

There was silence and Prompto wanted to slap himself. Wanted to beat himself down.

“I know. I— I’m sorry Prom. I tried to tell you it was me, I thought you were okay with it. Then…I dunno I kind of…Took advantage of this. I…Fuck. I’m sorry.”

“Stop.” Prompto could process that later. He had his own guilt to pay for, he hadn’t cared that it had been Zack’s he wasn’t in. “it’s okay, I…” Prompto nodded, what had he done? 

“I’m not mad. I’m just—I need to tell Zack.” He hurried up, his heart suddenly feeling heavy. So heavy he stumbled out of the booth and fell to the ground. His head was fuzzy and everything off balance. He was high on lust, drunk from booze, and drained with guilt. Noct crouched by his side, 

“Parker? Can you stand?”

Slowly, Spider-Man shook his head and laid his head on the floor. Thank every fuck he had a cowl on, he didn’t have to worry about whatever had happened on this floor.

“Zack’s the other, Batman?” Noctis asked standing up and looking down at the bar. He was laughing with two men, completely unaware of the time passed.

Prompto nodded and didn’t protest as Noctis picked him up and set him back on the booth seat. He crouched down in front of him, “Lay on my back, Parker.” Slowly, Prompto leaned forward and fell onto the warm back. This was it. His arms hugged Noct’s neck, Noctis’s arms supported his behind. His body bumped against his best friends as he careful made way down the stairs.

Briefly, Prompto worried as they passed the bar, “No I need…Him.” He whined into Noct’s ear. His friend ignored him, speaking to someone first who left with a “right away sir.” Prompto peaked up in time to realize he’d been wearing a valet badge. Go figure. Noctis Caelum would be only of the only people to take his own car out during the parade of kings, to get away as soon as he needed.

“You were drinking…?”

“No. You took all the shots on the dance floor.” Noctis said, “And I was drinking water earlier at the bar.” With the valet off fetching his car, Noct hoisted Prompto up on his back again and headed back towards the bar. The trio all did a double take, seeing two Batmen.

Zack was on his feet, fists curled, his double take was the least of his worries. His concern, the Spider-Man on his back.

“McGinnis. It’s Wayne.” Somehow, that cleared things up. Noct wasn’t sure if Zack recognized his voice or what had given him away but the threatening posture relaxed enough that Noct didn’t feel like he was about to get throttled.

“Let me carry him.”

Noct didn’t like it, but also didn’t hesitate as they awkwardly shifted and rearranged, with the help of Biggs and Wedge to get Prompto on Zack’s back. Noct’s stomach tightened to hear Prompto apologize so meekly when shifted onto Zack’s body. He hated to hear how easily a few words From Zack also calmed Prompto.

“I brought my car, I’ll give us a ride and…I think we should talk.”

Still wearing his mask, Zack nodded. Together, the three hooded men left club TRANCE. They met the valet at the end of the street and all got in in the (if you will) Bat-Mobile. Right away, Zack offered Noctis his address 

“I’d like to take you guys to my place, Zack.” He didn’t look over, Noct tightened his hands on the wheel.  
“I think it’s time we all finally talked.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllll….How was the parade? …WELP (my friend was like, you know with how much you love Nightwing…I’m surprised he wasn’t used in this) BUT. It only all really worked for the whole Terry—Bruce bit….Which…I’m proud of? SO SORRY TO FANS AND NOT FANS AND WHAT I’VE DONE LOLOLOL. Yolo. ( I almost named this chapter ‘wrong mantle’)
> 
> The pole Prompto though is going to make an appearance in another fic I’m writing. Well…It’ll be more than an appearance. We’ll see more Starscourge there as well—please look forward to it! 
> 
> And, to clear up some drunk Prompy-vision, the batman who was at the bar (drinking water) and toasted to him? That _was_ Noctis. When he left, Prompto thought it was Zack and he circled back around being a cheeky bastard. Buuut Zack saw the performance from a different angle.
> 
> ….Was it okay? Heh.
> 
> And I love the pillow as a gift. My heart….Was so warmed. ;3;
> 
> Also please feel free to give this fic a share on tumblr to give it support :3  
>  __
> 
> _Please, please comment or message me on tumblr, give kudos, subscribe, and enjoy! They seriously help keep me motivated and going strong_
> 
> The tumbles: diedieri
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	22. Keeping it to Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
>  “Yeah? Well, you deserve it. You deserve the best of every world, Prom.” Noct ran his finger along the side of Prompto’s face, carefully touching the tips of his fingers to his chin and guiding the freckled face to look up. It was poor communication to lie out right, this wasn’t the way to go into this but he’d waited for so long, this would be nothing._
> 
> __  
>    
>    
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope everyone is doing well—please enjoy this chapter and thank you all so much for your support!  
>   
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
__

  
22.  
Keeping it to Himself  


 

The ride in the car, had been enough time for Prompto to center himself again, barely, but enough. The darkness that had been whipping and threading in and out of him was seemed to finally be separating itself them its host. Many moments he remembered, one he wished to forget, the rest? They were a blur. Prompto pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the car window he could feel the chill even through the fabric. Water. He wanted water and to not face what was coming.

The twists and turns, became familiar. A path he memorized and was half certain on any given day he could make with his eyes closed. Knowing they’d be parking shortly, Prompto closed his eyes and readied himself by staying in a sleep like slump. Maybe it was the cowards way; right now he didn’t have the courage to be anything but. Zack was the first to get out, he heard Noct stall and sigh before following suit. Prompto wasn’t surprised when Zack reached in the back seat. He gently touched Prompto’s still clothed cheeks, the blonde groan and pulled his face away. He had to be sleepy, he wasn’t ready for whatever was coming next.

“Shhh, it’s okay, babe.” Zack purred and curled him to his chest letting Noct close the car door then lead the way up to his apartment. It’d taken a code to get in the parking lot, a card to get into the lobby, and a key to get in his apartment lock. Eventually, the three of them were shrugging off their costumed shoes at the door. Well, first Noct and Zack, the Noct turned to unzip Prompto’s red booties. It would have been a sight to see three grown men dressed head to toe in costume any other day; on the finale of the Parade of Kings? It was strange for anyone not to be. It was only safe, behind closed doors to rid yourself of your costumed affairs.

Traditionally, you waited till midnight. Noct didn’t much feel like it. It wasn’t special with an outsider in the room. He yanked off his masked and dropped it carelessly on the breakfast bar, he looked over to see Zack setting Prompto on the couch.

Funny. The outsider seemed to be him right now. He almost stepped forward to say he’d take off Prompto’s mask. Noctis stopped himself, gritting his teeth. He looked away when Zack removed his own. This was an invasion. He wasn’t meant to be seeing this….They were the couple.

“Would you,” Noct nervously rapped his knuckles on the granite top, “like a change of clothes?” They were nearly the same size after all.

 

“Yeah, Noct.” Zack stood up folding his cowl carefully and gently setting it on the couch arm. His eyes darted around the room. Noct was sure he was taking in the wealth of the apartment. It was simple, but everything in it designer. 

He was gone long enough to change himself, then come back with a change of clothes for both Zack and Prompto if his friend woke up soon. As if they changed guards, Zack left Prompto’s side and followed Noct’s instructions to the bathroom to change and Noct came to the couch to watch Prompto as he slept. He brought with him two water bottles and set them on the floor, next to the couch, perfectly in reach.

“You awake?” Noct asked quietly, watching Prompto with sharp eyes. He did this. He pretended to be asleep when he didn’t know what was waiting for him when he opened his eyes. “it’ll be okay, Prom.” Noct promised and lightly touched his shoulder. 

Back at his fridge, Noct poured him and Zack a glass of water. Then busied himself to find the remote to the faux fireplace, in it an image of a crackling fire appeared, complete with sounds—but really, it was a nice space heater. Maybe he’d kick on the apartment heater later.

Returning from the bathroom, Zack saw Noct sitting on a chair in front of the fire, one glass beside him and a glass in front of an empty chair. His eyebrows raised and let out a puff of air, okay. Great way to start, being told subtly where to sit. He did, without any verbal complaint. The water was at least appreciated.

“I’m not great with words, so I’m going to just say it.”

Zack nodded, waiting, it wasn’t he place to speak out just yet.

“Prompto thought he was with you. The entire time, I tried telling him. We were by the speakers, I don’t think he heard me…He was drunk and maybe I knew he didn’t know? I don’t.” Noct looked down, gripping his glass. “It was wrong. But I’d rather have you be mad at me, than wrongly judge him.”

“I want to rip you a new one for taking advantage of him while he was drunk, but, I mean you guys were dancing. I can imagine how.” Zack huffed and took a sip of his water and shook his head, “Probably ‘bout as intimate as sex.”

Noctis nearly choked on his water. “To be honest? If we weren’t in public…” he lied here. He lied with the outright truth of what he would have done, but did do. “I don’t want to make it awkward but I can’t sit back anymore, Zack.”

“You were sitting back before?” Zack laughed and crossed his legs, “Until Prompto put the stop in, you seemed to be involved enough. But never…Really there. Enough to dick him around, I’d say.”

“I’m not.” Noctis said sternly. “I’d never. I thought you were okay with this, the whole loving two people at once deal. Meta….Metamor?”

“Meta amour. Yeah Noct,” Zack scratched his eyebrow, trying to keep his cool. The fire inside of him was roaring, he knew Noctis hadn’t meant harm. That didn’t mean none had been caused. 

“You see, the thing is. I’m fine with you being that, I suggested it. I embrace it. I think you’re great. But I think you and I see each other differently. Prompto’s worried about it. At first I didn’t really get it, told him it was fine. Then it really sunk in what he meant…And its bullshit for him to deal with it, Noctis.”

Noct shook his head, perplexed but still calm. He wanted to stay on the same level as Zack, to make a break through. Learn things Zack had in his absence. 

“Everyone is the backup boyfriend. You see everyone,” Zack pointed at himself, “as a place holder. That’s fucked up dude. I know…You and Prompto have a deep seeded relationship. That there is an unfathomably large chance, yeah, you’re going to get back together one day. But do you see as any other relationships as real? What are you thinking, Noctis? For real.”

Noctis’s hands found their way to his calf, one leg crossed over the other. He squeezed himself nervously. “No one has matched up to what we have.” Noctis confessed. “Till now there’s never been a reason to worry that someone wasn’t just a place holder.” But Zack, Noctis wasn’t a fool, he knew this man was different. He was a perfect match for his best friend. If he was a good man, maybe he would let go of Prompto’s hand entirely. He couldn’t do that. That was the one unselfish thing he’d never be able to do.

“I’ve never met someone, that Prompto was in love with. That he would place me on the back burner for. I want you to be a place holder, Zack. That’s true. That’s what I think of anyone who tries to get close to him.” Noct didn’t look down when he said that, it was a cruel possessive truth. Though it was the faith he had in his and Prompto’s relationship. They, were meant to be together. Then Zack came along. He hated to think his perfect relationship with Prompto was nothing but a veil full of holes. He despised that someone else was a warm welcoming shroud, ousting him to the curb.

“I’m not here to replace you. For the love of Gaia.” Zack squared his body up with Noct’s, leaning in closer. “Now that we know, no one wants to replace anyone. Why don’t we talk about him? Why don’t we both just…Date Prompto? You two stop pretending to be something you’re not. And that’s anything that’s not in love. You’d have to be blind to not see that.” Zack smiled and finished his glass of water.

“I love the way Prompto talks about you. Even when he’s trying real hard to pretend he’s talking about another friend, because he thinks I’m uncomfortable hearing about you all the time, I know.” 

Noctis looked up at Zack, the tension in his shoulders starting to fade, daring to relax. He needed to hear that, he needed to know Prompto still talked about him.

“There is a certain way he smiles when you’re involved, Noct. It’s either hopeless in love or hopelessly hurt.”

Noctis nodded, “I know. I don’t want that…Zack you’re great for him, better even. You help him, you can be here for him-“

“Stop. Not better. I can just do somethings for him, you can’t That’s cool. There’s a lot I’m sure only you can do for him. That’s amazing. That’s perfect for us, why? Because here we are. And I’m asking you, Mr. Caelum if you’re willing to set deals aside to give this a shot. Maybe it won’t work?”

“Shouldn’t you be pissed off…I wanted to fuck you boyfriend. Might as well call it that with how we danced. I outted him on television! Why are you just proposing a deal like this? You have the upper hand right now, one word from you. I’m gone. I’m literally the bad guy here.”

“First, it’s not a deal Noct. This is an actual relationship. You’re not a bad guy, you’re just…Playing the cards you’ve been handed and sometimes playing a shitty hand. I get it. I don’t like it? But if I tried to separate you two, I never would, but if I gave Prompto that ultimatum? Yeah, I’d win at first. But in the end? One of us would get hurt, one of us would start lying and that’s not the part I want play.”

Zack sighed, glancing back at Prompto who’d been too still, for too long. He was awake and listening, wasn’t he? “I want us to be open, to communicate, and just… Be happy.”

“I’m getting married.” Noct said staring at the ring on his finger.

“To a person who feels the same way you do. Sure right now you can’t make your relationship with Prompto, public. It will still have to be a secret and that is going to suck, but you’ll both know where you actually stand. You don’t have to be miserable, you—”

“If someone finds out, I’m fucked. I won’t even have a future to give him.”

“We can work around that. You were best friends before lovers. Noctis. When you have something you want, you do whatever it takes for it. When that person wants happiness, when you what happiness. You won’t be in this alone. You won’t be shouldering this burden alone.”

“I’m the one who gets ruined if we’re caught. So okay, we agree to this, then what? I never get to see him because I can’t work out the time, to make it discreet? I’m still going to lose.”

“It’s not a race, Noct.” Zack held his hands out trying to ease Noctis back, it was like watching a wild animal fill with fear and rear up. Zack trying only to not get kicked.

“Because you’re already in the lead! Y-you, you’ve been together. Out. You make him happy and secure. When I get involved? I’ll ruin it. Then it’ll be my fault for ruining his happiness. It won’t work, this. Us. Won’t work.”

 

“Noctis,”

Both black hair men turned to the sound of the voice, it was tired and sheepish but Prompto was sitting up on the couch with his water bottle in hand.

“You told me to trust Zack.” His freckled cheeks bloated as he kept in a burp. “To talk to him. So, take your own advice dude.” Prompto fidgeted and looked at his lap, his head was heavy and he could feel his stomach sloshing. Despite it, he pressed on and focused to string his words together. “I know it sounds strange and impossible, but how Zack talks.” Prompto paused to take a breath and hold in a strange giggle that cam from nowhere. “It makes me feel normal. That I don’t need to feel bad for loving….Both of you.”

Noctis looked down at his knees. It hurt. It hurt so much to hear Prompto was in love with someone else. He’d never get used to it. He couldn’t believe he wasn’t the only one in his heart. At least, Noct tried to convince himself, he was still there.

“I don’t want to lose you, Prom.”

“I’m not taking him, Noctis.” Zack interjected. “You’ve every right to be apprehensive, you have more than just a relationship riding on your shoulders. So, we’ll be careful. At least now you can work knowing, he’s here.”

Prompto drug his feet to the others, he sat on the carpeted floor in between them, glad to also be near the space heater.

“If it gets hard, if the pain of both of us dating Prompto gets to be too much, Noct. We can stop. All I ask is for communication. If we don’t get it out, this will fail.” Zack looked at Prompto’s empty bottle of water, then towards Prompto. Noctis, without being asked, took his glass and held it out to the blonde.

“Drink more, “He murmured. It was easier to be bossy than to answer Zack that very second. He couldn’t run from it for long, he didn’t want to lose his chance, what could be his last chance.

 

“We Don’t have to watch each other kiss or anything?”

“Noctis,”   
“Naaaaahhccttt,” 

Zack and Prompto said together, Zack with a chuckle and Prompto an embarrassed groan.

“Dude? Seriously. I mean, that’s my kink, so like, whatever, but I mean c’mon. No.”

Zack chuckled shaking his head, of course Prompto would enjoy that, but they’d already talked about Zack’s position on that. “No, us two know each other exist. We can be friends? We can just be nothing to each other. That doesn’t matter. We’ll figure it out. Our relationship with Prompto is our own.”

“We already talk about you though,” Prompto murmured. 

Noctis wasn’t sure if that was good or bad, lately, it’d mostly only been complaints rather than boasting. “I wouldn’t mind hanging out with you, it’s not like I hate you or anything Zack.”

“I know,” He smiled, “You’re a good guy Noct and I get it. I’d have trouble letting go too.”

 

“Wait.” Prompto said holding his hands up, his eyes squinted in a tired scowl. “Noct. You said hang out. You were thinking of fishing, weren’t you? Dude. Don’t use my boyfriend for your angling needs.”

Noctis chuckled, he surprised himself with the sound, he briefly looked at Zack then to his window, the curtain drawn open. Okay, so that was exactly what he’d been thinking. It would be an easy option to ignore Zack, Noct didn’t want easy. He wanted to be a part of this world that had brought Prompto into a better place. He wanted Prompto to be proud of him. Maybe one day, choose him. He knew, he wasn’t poly. There would never be room in his heart for another. He’d have to relinquish that part of him to let Prompto enjoy his other partner. He had to beat out the thoughts that Prompto was only being flippant and indecisive. He could play pretend for a while, it wasn’t right, but he could and he would.

“So,” Noctis spoke up, “This is how you feel Prompto.” He needed to hear it himself, “about us.”

Prompto looked from Zack and back to Noctis. “Yeah. I love you both, I know it feels wrong to say that?” He made a noise and gave Zack an apologetic look, he was trying to get better about saying things like that. “But I—I don’t want to be without either of you. And Zack doesn’t think that’s bad. It’s nice, to hear. That I’m not fucked up. A slut.”

“Have you thought that’s how I felt?” Noct’s eye snapped up towards him. Jealousy and possession suddenly falling through the cracks, had he made Prompto doubt himself like that? Feel disgusted?

“No? Yeah… I mean. You’re just, very you. And I…” Prompto’s cheeks flushed and he began to turn to Zack for support, still too tired and drunk still to dip into that noise.

“Prompto.” Noct caught his hand and attention, “If I ever made you actually feel that way, don’t. I say things carelessly, but…I’d never look down on you, Prom. I-“ His words jammed in his throat remembering they weren’t alone.

Zack, sobered up by the events of the night, caught on to Noctis’s hesitation and stood up. “You know, I think I saw you had a balcony from your room? I’m gonna check that out.” Damn parade, it was weird to just loiter outside after ten o’clock, that’d be drawing too much unwanted attention. Walking into Noct’s room felt like an invasion, though it was seemed the only choice to give them a moment alone. Noct didn’t seem bothered,

“Yeah, balcony door might be locked. The handle sticks, give it a hard pull.” He said, grateful for the chance to speak with Prompto alone. They waited till Zack was down the hall, then wasted another minute, each afraid to be the one to start.

“Drink more water, Prom.” Noct encouraged getting up to first get Prompto his second water bottle then sat beside him on the floor. The faux-fire flickering and warming them. “Your nose is red,” Noct smiled, lightly touching it with his thumb. “Your eyes too, not the center—” he tried to ease that tension quickly, “the whites.” His friend looking miserable and drunk still, at least he could sit up on his own and easily talk.

“I’m so sorry, Noct…About everything.”

“Prom, Sunshine, don’t. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Yes. Yes I did, Noct. You just lied for me, we…We did do something.”

“You thought I was him.”

“Not at the end, I just—”

“You were caught up in the moment, I took advantage of it. Don’t blame yourself.”

“So what? You can endure one more thing alone? No. No…That’s bullshit.” Prompto’s words slurred together as he shook his head bothered by the sentiment.

Noctis was touched by his concern, but hated he couldn’t reach to Prompto’s core and fix the issue. He no longer had that right. Even if Zack tried to share the throne, he’d last his place in Prompto’s palace.

“Are you okay with what Zack suggested? I don’t want to impose…You got something great.” Astrals how he hated it. Noct hated how he knew better, how he wanted to give Zack and Prompto space to grow and flourish when all he wanted to do was snuff out their light. He just couldn’t bear the thought of Prompto being trapped in the dark alone. He knew right now, he couldn’t always be there. To take away Zack, was to damn Prompto. He didn’t want to see his friend lost again.

“I should be asking you. You’re not okay with it, I know that. Why’re you saying you are?”

 

“Because I love you. Even if that means sharing it with someone else, at least I’ll be here.”

“Noct, is that what you want? Maybe I’m just a habit for you. I…I’ve changed a lot. You don’t even know, the things I do, the things I like.”

Noct took Prompto’s hand, “stop talking around sex, Prom. Just because I don’t fully understand who you’ve become sexually doesn’t negate everything else we have. I know I’ve never been accommodating. We don’t talk about it…Ever.”

Prompto’s hands were cold in Noct’s grasp, he squeezed his hand, hoping to steal that warmth and clarity the other seemed to have. “You’d hate me if you knew.”

“Then tell me, let me prove you wrong. If anything, I’d hate myself for not being the one there for you. I don’t care, Prompto. I don’t give a fuck about anyone else, but you. If Zack makes you happy.” Noctis clutched Prompto’s finger in lieu of gritting his teeth, “Then he’s where I begin. This. Right now. This relationship. Okay. Okay?”

“You,” Prompto pulled his knees up to his chest, his head too heavy to hold up any longer, he laid it on his knees. The nauseating world suddenly stopped spinning and he felt level again. Prompto kept his hands still fixed tightly with Noct’s, “You’re going to think I’m just trying to get the best of both worlds.”

“Yeah? Well, you deserve it. You deserve the best of every world, Prom.” Noct ran his finger along the side of Prompto’s face, carefully touching the tips of his fingers to his chin and guiding the freckled face to look up. It was poor communication to lie out right, this wasn’t the way to go into the relationship but he’d waited for so long, this would be nothing.

“I don’t want Zack to be a place holder any longer. We need to live in the present. Not for years to come.” Yet Noct still was. Every movement, each lie and promise would be to keep Prompto for himself. Maybe not today, but one day. He’d be the worst and swallow these lies, biding his time.

Prompto nodded and leaned up to rest on his knees and hug Noctis, “Thank you, Noct.”

Noct nodded, pressing his palm to the small of Prompto’s back. He took a deep breathe, the air around him suddenly ease to breathe again. Prompto and Zack didn’t have to know he was a selfish bastard. He was doing this only for the right to Prompto’s heart later.

Suddenly, Noct pulled both arms around his friend, his now boyfriend, “I love you so much, Prompto.”

The feeling was surreal and Prompto felt light in Noct’s arm, parts of his body buzzed with a familiar numbness. His head hung heavy on Noct’s shoulder, “Noct…I don’t feel good.”

Not the ‘I love you too’ he’d been looking for but this was still his Prom, that was for sure. A chuckle escaped Noct’s lips as he nodded, instantly on the move (lest he wanted to clean up a mess). “C’mon,” He softly encouraged, leading and guiding Prompto to his feet.

Prompto had to catch his breath and stood close against Noct, the world was moving in circles again. The wave of it was unexpected. The nausea came coming and going, making the feeling even more sickening. “My knees,”

“Your knees?” Noct asked with a knowing grin. When Prompto got drunk, he always complained about his knees. He felt it there first, Prompto claimed. They felt like jelly and had a tingle to them. 

“They’re gonna pop.” Prompto reasoned leaning against Noct, though he continued walking to the bathroom. Noct helped ease him to the floor and laid a towel down for him to sit on, the tiles cold. “Noct, wait” Prom whined and held up his still gloved hands. He looked miserable still being the only one of them clad in his Spiderman suit.

Noctis wanted to be the one to help change him, it should be his right. This was his Prompto but—He knew his place. He was the one invading his and Zack’s new-found place. “Okay,” Noct at least tugged his gloves off for him. “I’m gonna get Zack. Don’t puke yet, okay?”

Prompto nodded with a pout, as if he’d he really be able to control it. He waited quietly as Noct took the gloves back to the living room. Setting it on the pile of Zack’s costume and Prompto’s mask. He also picked up the clothes he picked out for Prompto earlier, which were some of Prompto’s clothes left over from another visit.

“Zack?” Noct tapped the glass balcony door as he stepped onto the verandah. “Prompto’s starting to feel sick.”

“Better now than in the morning, don’t care as much drunk.” He softly laughed, still staring at the city below. Noctis did have a killer view. “You get a good talk in?”

“Yeah. He’s drunk but with it. Just miserable.” Noctis casually pressed the clothes against Zack’s arm. “He wants out of his costume.”

The sentiment didn’t go unnoticed, Zack smiled and coddled the pile to his chest. “Thanks Noctis, uh…You know. I would like it if we can really be friends, if you’re okay with that.”

Noctis nodded, crossing his arms, he wondered how Zack had stood out here all this time without a jacket. “Yeah, I mean... This isn’t easy, Zack. But right now I feel like this is my only option. Just, get inside. Fuckin’ cold.” He murmured and back tracked into his room, shivering.

Zack followed, seemingly unbothered by the temperature. It’d been in recent years, he started to prefer the cold. Heat, a hot heat, reminded him of the hellish day in Midgar, he couldn’t sleep if it even got to humid or hot in his room. The nightmare still haunted him.

“I wouldn’t expect it to be easy. So, be jealous. Be upset, but… Tell me, tell him what we can do to help. Can’t keep it bottled up. I’m chill with a lot of things, but that only works when we’re all on the same page.” He held up the clothes, excusing himself out of Noct’s room and into the bathroom. 

The man would find Prompto with his head leaning on the bathtub, eyes close, sick in the toilet unflushed.

“Hey babe,” Zack whispered as he first grabbed a square of toilet paper and wiped the corner of Prompto’s mouth. He tossed it in the bowl and gave it a quick flush then crawled behind him unzipping his suit.

Prompto shivered, “no, No it’s cold Zack.”

“Oh is this cold, or _this_?” Zack laughed as he slipped his hand inside Prompto’s suit, his hand ice cold against his chest. The blonde popped awake a moment, 

“Whyareyoucold?” He slurred in concern, turning to investigate. The move was perfect for Zack who peeled the spandex suit from his shoulders and down his arm.

“Because you were in here. Gotta be near the sun to be warm.”

“No. No. I’m not warm. I’m a coldhearted dick, and I’m not saying this because I’m drunk. I’m saying it because, it’s easy to say, because I’m drunk. I hope.”

The corners of Zack’s lips pricked up in a smile, “Alright, shoot. What happened?” Before taking off the bottom half of his suit, he pulled the champagne colored cashmere sweater over Prompto’s head not wanting him to get too cold.

“I really thought it was you. I really did. Then I started to get confused. Just…Something was different. But I didn’t care. I just really…I was really horny Zack. I was bad. The worst.” Prompto whined when he felt the bottom half of his suit being pulled off, exposing his pants bottom, and stained inside of the suit.

Prompto put his hands over his face, the cold of the floor and air hardly cut through him, he only felt the sting of guilt. “He thought I knew it was him, I was love drunk, and… He touched me a lot. We didn’t just dance, Zack.”

Holding the suit still, halfway down Prompto’s thighs, Zack had hesitated. Noct hadn’t wanted to admit to feeling up his boyfriend, must’ve been embarrassing to find out Prompto had thought he was someone else. How could Prompto had believed he was ever anyone else—except the club had been disorienting. Noct was ironically in the same damn costume and he’d been drinking. It’d be easy to get mistaken, based on principle alone. Maybe he was being a push over, it wasn’t okay but…

Zack kissed Prompto’s forehead, “It’s okay, Prom. We’ve got this thing figured out now.” He hoped.

“Are you sure? I love it, Zack but. Us.” Prompto leaned in, snuggling his face into the crook of Zack’s neck. “I don’t want anything to come between us…”

Zack pulled him into his lap, closing his arms around Prompto’s hips. He’d have to put pants on him soon, not wanting him to have even more reason to be sick. “Nothing is coming between us. We’re just, making our world bigger. I think you’re going to be a lot happier, Prom. If you can just stop thinking of it as cheating and just love, you’ll be okay.”

“Will you be okay?”

Zack smiled and kissed his forehead, _guardians, Prompto was sweet_ “Yes.”

“Oh…Zack,” Prompto put a hand on his chest, suddenly pushing away veering towards the toilet. Zack helped him hurry towards the toilet. He reached up, pushing Prompto’s bangs out of his face, amazed he hadn’t puked on them the first time.

Prompto couldn’t even utter a thank you, his guts heaving. He loved drinking, he really did, he just sucked at it! He couldn’t say if it was ever worth it or not. Right now, he couldn’t even say if it had been more embarrassing vomiting in a costume or now, half nude.

 

What came to follow, Prompto was glad he was in and out of consciousness. He remembered groaning as Zack sat behind him, while hearing Noct say, “Trust me. I’ve done this plenty of times.” He didn’t like the sound of that. _Fuck._ He didn’t like the feel of it, Noct reaching in to pinch and pull out his contacts. Of course he’d have a spare contact case. Noctis had everything Prompto needed.

Zack then, Prompto liked this feeling, carried him to Noct’s bed and laid on his side. Sleepily Prompto looked at the photo of himself and Noctis on the bedside stand. Behind it a picture of Noct, his father, and mother. He smiled, then eyes fell onto Zack. His smile was so soft and kind, Prompto couldn’t help but reach towards him. Chuckling, Zack took his hand and kissed it before laying it back on the bed. He hung around, sweetly telling him it was okay (whenever Prompto managed an apology). Then sleep took him. The blonde didn’t get the chance to see Zack and Noct awkwardly sitting on opposite ends of the bed. Each in their own silent debate.

Did Zack stay the night?

That was too much for their first night, for just the two of them awake. But cabs and all public transit were shut down. It was too cold and a long walk for Zack to hoof it back to his own apartment.

Noct had been the first to say, “I do have a spare bedroom. I’ll take the couch.” It didn’t seem fair for one or the other to get to sleep with Prompto this night.

The offer was kind, and the pointed delegation of sleeping locations being everywhere except with Prompto didn’t go unnoticed. The problem, his night terrors. He could just not sleep? Though Zack desperately wanted it. Lately, he hadn’t had many and he liked to think it was due to Prompto. He wasn’t as stressed and found himself more relaxed at the other’s side. Tonight? It was the opposite. He’d thought of his exes getting together behind his back. Zack worried Noct would try to keep something secret, as he had tonight. Prompto thankfully honored his trust and was forthcoming. That barely eased the tension in his shoulders.

“I don’t…. Sleep well.” Zack said carefully.

Noctis found it hard to believe. He had insomnia. He’d dealt with days without sleep, Zack was the epitome of healthy. “Yeah?” He asked, doubtful.

Zack met Noct’s scrutinizing stare. Nervously, he rubbed the back of his neck. “I think it’d be best if I went home after all.” He was in a relationship with Prompto, not Noctis, he didn’t need to come clean about his nightmares.

That wasn’t the response Noct had been wanting, though asking for honesty hardly seemed fair given his lies earlier. “Don’t go—Prom will be upset. Look. Why don’t…Why don’t you two take the guest room? He’s out cold. He won’t notice being moved.”

“It’s not about that,” Zack murmured. 

“Well, whatever it is Prompto will know about it. I don’t like the thought of you two in my bed, but…I suppose it’s fine in the guest bedroom.” Noct knew Prompto was out cold anyhow, nothing would be happening in the room adjacent to his own.

While it was less than ideal, Zack took Noct up on the offer. At least he could rest his eyes, even if he didn’t dive into a hard sleep. It’d be enough to get him home for real sleep later.

 

 

As expected, Zack’s sleep was light and fitful. Every toss, turn, and groan from Prompto, Zack trained himself to rise to and check on his beloved. It would be great to say concern for Prompto was his soul motivator. Instead it was he excuse to keep himself from diving into a sleep that was under the cold, curled hands of stress. At least he could rub the blonde’s back or stroke his hair when he showed discomfort. Whisper sweet words to dance in Prompto’s dreams, lulling him asleep. 

Prompto, who woke later than usual, was surprised to find himself in a new room. He’d been positive he had fallen asleep staring at photographs of Noctis in his room. Though this sight wasn’t bad, being cuddled right against Zack’s chest. It slowly rose and fell but as he stirred Zack’s eyes peered open, they were heavy with lack of sleep.

“Baby,” Prompto cooed and leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips, understanding in an instant Zack hadn’t had an ounce of proper rest. “I am so sorry.” His voice cracked as he spoke, neither of them were bothered by it.

Zack shook his head, it wasn’t Prompto’s fault, it’d been a long night with particular circumstances. 

“You wanna go home?” Prompto asked, running his hand along the side of Zack’s face. He smiled and slowly shook his head,

“Be a bit rude, love. To Noct.”

Prompto paused to consider his words and let memory set in. The pieces of the puzzle were jagged and out of place, but the important parts were all there. That hadn’t been a dream then? He was really dating Noctis and Zack—and the world hadn’t collapsed in shaming him to the depths of EOS and back?

“We still shouldn’t stay late,” Prompto reasoned and laid back by Zack’s side, head on the flat bed his shoulder made.

“Thanks, Javakins.”

“Mmm. Anytime, handsome.” He’d kiss Zack’s cheek indulging in the silence and allowing himself while longer to relax. Prompto could feel him briefly sleep, though he woke as Prompto shifted his arm when it fell asleep. He was glad he didn’t have much of a hangover, his head felt fuzzy with a bit of pain. The water Noct had made him guzzle at the end of the night had done its job. Whatever had been in his stomach had also already made its way out the night before; Prompto was glad he didn’t have too much memory of those embarrassing hours.

When he slipped from the guest bed, Zack rolled to his side with a groan. Prompto stopped to rub his back, trying to tell him it was alright and to try and sleep. Then he silently left the room, giving Zack one more look over before gently shutting the door. Noctis’s apartment was still silent. In the kitchen he found Noctis’s coffee maker, of course turned off for the weekend. “Yeah, like the smell off coffee can wake you up.” Prompto teased, putting on a quick pot for his sleeping beauties then pulled open a drawer next to the one that held utensils.

He flicked away menus, flashlights, and—ah! A lighter! Grinning Prompto snatched it first then the old pack of cigarettes. He could have sworn he made a few more in here, but hell, how long ago had that been? He patted down the pack and went to Noctis’s hall closet by the front door. It was nostalgic to find everything in the same place. He shrugged on Noct’s old white puffer coat and tip-toed across the apartment and into the other man’s room.

_Loser._ He’d gotten black out curtains? Prompto shook his head in the dark room but still easily crossed the room to the balcony. He stepped into Noct’s slippers and out into the cold, shutting the curtain and glass door behind him. The cold was a wakeup call, damn near giving him the headache he’d been lucky to avoid! 

Prompto lit the cigarette, wondering just where his own pack had gone. They were in the handy-dandy-spidey utility belt Ignis had made, along with his phone. Tendrils of smoke mixed with the condensation of his breathe in the air. He didn’t think the weather was supposed to be this cold after the parade of kings. Granted he didn’t pay much attention to it either. He hugged himself with one arm while leaning against the railing, overlooking the town covered in a grey fog. Fitting for the day following the parade, the people of Insomnia in a daze wondering what the fuck did they do last night, was it okay, do we regret it?

Prompto sucked on his cigarette and let everything out with an agreeable sigh. He could hear himself mumbling apologies to Zack about what he’d done with Batman number two. Part of himself whispered and assured himself it was alright, he was drunk and in the moment. Yet his heart pounded in two beats, one that promised he’d always fall towards Noctis, the other pleaded that he apologize again and again. He tapped his ash off the side of the balcony looking up as he heard the glass door slide open.

Noctis came out yawning, a navy robe wrapped around him with a tight knot in front. He found another pair of slippers and a goofy looking hat, that Prompto recognized to be one Noct wore when fishing in the cold.

“You up?” Prompto laughed, a little shocked.

“Coffee,” Noct yawned again, his arms hugging himself tight.

All be damned, putting on the pot had actually woken up sleeping beauty himself. “You should’ve brought your mug out here.” He suggested lifting the white stick back to his lips. 

“I was hoping we wouldn’t be out here much longer,” Noct confessed trying to sink further into his robe. It was just too early to deal with the weather. 

Prompto looked at his still burning smoke, “Not much longer, dude.” He promised with a quick wink and looked back at the city. His heart twisted. Which hardly made any sense. This was Noctis! They’d been waiting for this, the moment they said fuck you to the plan and dated each other. Prompto puffed on his cigarette, both unsure and unsteady. Nothing about this was what he envisioned. For one, the big decision he’d been a drunk mess. Two, he already had a boyfriend and had entered a polyamorous relationship wondering if this was ever a possibility, but never thinking it actually would be. It wasn’t like Noctis, so why was he okay with it?

Noct looked at him from his huddle in his robe with a tired smile, “we can talk about it inside.”

“Dude,” he motioned to his cigarette though tried to suck it down quicker. A smoke wouldn’t do a damn thing for this conversation. Prompto smothered the but and dropped it in the small vase Noct had on his balcony floor for him. Back inside, Noct stayed cuddled in his robe and watched Prompto sit on the edge of his bed.

“You’re not doing this to like…Get at him, right?”

Noct shrugged, “I’m doing it to get at you. I’m not dating Zack, remember?” That was part of this whole thing, how their relationship would work. “You seem upset.” It was unnerving, he thought Prompto would be leaping at the chance.

“Yeah, I mean Noct, I’ve built up a relationship. The point of us two stopping our thing was so I could not bother you.”

“That’s not working for me, Prompto.” Noctis quickly interjected. “I’m losing,”

“You don’t get to say that.”

“Prompto. You’re thin as paper, I can tell. If we don’t change something we’re going to lose something. And you are something I don’t want to gamble on. If you’re so miserable and worried about it, we can call it off—but I want to be a part of your life.” 

Prompto stuffed his hands nervously in Noct’s jacket, this wasn’t just him. “Noct, I know this is the point. It’ll be okay, Zack and you can make it work. It’s me I’m worried about.” He was obsessive. He liked things his way and when they didn’t go his way, he didn’t throw fits—he wallowed. Something must be wrong with him, if something wasn’t going right. 

“I can’t balance my own life, now I have to do this?”

“Liar.” Noct kicked Prompto’s shin. “That’s all you do is balance things. At least this would be enjoyable.”

“The hell I do.” Prompto crossed his legs, frowning.

“Prompto you took care of your grandpa, made time for me, and still managed to keep good grades.”

“Didn’t join photography club.”

Noctis nodded, “True but I don’t know if you really wanted to. You were a bit shy then, loud, but shy. Take current Prom and put him there, with all the same responsibilities you would.”

“Okay. One instance. I had to Noct, it was my grandpa.”

“For fuck’s sake Prompto, you work two jobs.”

“And I couldn’t do that and school.”

“Why are you so stubborn when you’re doing something amazing? You know,” Noct sighed then clapped his hands together. “Jin.” Noct waited for Prompto to catch on, “Tekken.” He helped him and the blonde nodded confused what a game had to do with any of this.

“Him and Hwoarang are some of your favorite characters to play, right? Jin’s great. You know, he was the head of the Mishima clan for a while. He’s a great fighter. He’s awesome, right?”

“Obviously.”

“Well he kinda sucks because you know, the devil gene. Can’t control himself entirely.”

“Dude, no, you can’t cut Jin down for that. I mean look at Kazuya. He didn’t turn out like Kazuya did. And he did a lot when--.”

“Why are you cutting a fictional character more slack than yourself, Prompto.” Noctis folded his arms, glad his baited trap worked on his friend. “You do everything. You work two demanding jobs. You make time for your friends and boyfriend—so you struggled to balance an extra class. We have limits and limits are good. Limits tell us to stop and save that energy, so we don’t burn up.” If anyone should know, it was Noct. He’d buried himself neck deep in work trying to catch himself up to speed with his families’ company. He’d spent so long running from it, there was an awful amount he missed.

That was a stretch, Prompto wanted to say. He stayed quiet looking down, “I just…Don’t want you or Zack to feel left out. You guys mean a lot to me. I don’t want to directly hurt either of you.” Prompto didn’t know what he’d be like with permission to openly date (well carefully in Noct’s case) them both. These weren’t the rules society had tried to lay out.

Noct huffed as he sat beside Prompto, still bundled in his robe. “It’s my understanding we’re supposed to communicate if we feel hurt. We’ll figure it out Prom. You just need to decide if you’re okay with starting, if you’re not. We can wait. We can do the original plan. I’m okay with whatever you need. I can wait.” He assured, though he did doubt the sincerity of his words. He was desperate to not lose another day to Zack, but what could he do if Prompto chose otherwise?

“You’ll tell me if I’m being unfair?”

“Yeah, but don’t like…Set freakish standards or anything Prom. You have two boyfriends, not two checklists.” Noct put his hand on the center of Prompto’s back and gave it a moderate slap. “Let’s get some coffee.” He smiled as he stood and gestured to the room behind him, “go wake up the man.”

It felt weird sending Prompto another room, though as his friend stalled in the door frame and looked back towards Noct he felt his stomach knot. They both slowly smiled at each other and Noctis knew, he was back in the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo…Noct. That’s not okay, entering a relationship like this with that mindset but…He will do what it takes.
> 
> I super meant to get this chapter up sooner, two weekends ago I was at a convention and after…well a heart crushing thing that happened the year before…I haven’t cosplayed in a year. But one of my friends who was making a Luna cosplay this year, and had made Noct before let me borrow her outfit. So we had some pretty great times. Our friends were doing Bloodborne cosplays and I managed to get a mini photoshoot of everyone. 8D
> 
> Hopefully I’ll quit being lazy and get those posted soon. My friend’s cosplays are amazing and its inspiring me to get the fuck over what happened and just…get back to what I love.
> 
> So….To anyone struggling with something they love. Hold on, keep at it. Take a break if you need it, but don’t be afraid to dive back in to it.
> 
> PS – The bit with Prompto feeling the booze in his knees? That’s me. I swear anytime I drink, I feel it there first! XDDD
> 
>  
> 
> Also please feel free to give this fic a share on tumblr to give it support :3  
>  __
> 
> _Please, please comment or message me on tumblr, give kudos, subscribe, and enjoy! They seriously help keep me motivated and going strong_
> 
> The tumbles: diedieri
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	23. It Was Never…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
>  As he read, amidst the feelings he had for Prompto, Noct’s stomach churned in disgust. How did Prompto not see how this guy was playing him? His words were sugarcoated pills and he was spoon feeding Prompto what he wanted him to hear. The links to the article? Bastard. He’d done that. Acting like he was surprised. _
> 
> __  
>    
>    
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a bit! So thank you for your patience and support!  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__

  
23.  
It Was Never…  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Prompto was not bothered whenever his phone buzzed back to back. He was elated to have a constant steam of messages to reply to. His life was easier when he finally sat and coordinated specifics notifications sounds for each of his apps and contacts. It was still a pain when the MogNet chime sounded, he’d have to look and see if it was Ardyn or Noctis, both who preferred using MogNet as a means of communication. For Ardyn, it was easy for him to respond depending which median he was using: phone, tablet, or PC. Noctis needed it for the secrecy. If they were ever caught, Luna’s dad suspicious, he could delete the app and everything on both parties would disappear. It made Prompto nostalgic and worried already. These were memories from their childhood! They had conversation recently worth dying for. He couldn’t let everything disappear so he let his old habit kick in for Noctis as well. A habit that never left and was only evident when you looked on his computer. He screenshotted the best conversations and pictures. And sent them to his shared folder when he worried his memory was filling up on his phone.

Maybe one day he’d scrap book these conversations with photos. Or one day when he died someone would find a pile of digital shit amongst his endless stock piled photos. What would they think reading these conversations? How would the react to an: “I miss you” to Ardyn Followed by—"you wanna know what I’m going to do to Noctis tonight.” That was just the start of it. Next came a text to Zack saying “Sorry seeing Noctis tonight!” Then another to Noctis, “Love you babe, but in the morning I have a date with Zack.” Maybe they’d think he’s a whore or slut or they’d be justifiably jealous.

He was happy. His heart was full and for once in his life was not being tugged in every direction he feared going. Everyone was here in one way or another. Prompto was at peace. He learned how bad he had felt before, now feeling what it was like to feel good. He lit up a cigarette and texted rapidly while on the patio dressed in a hoodie and winter coat. Prompto didn’t even feel lonely in his apartment anymore. He had three wonderful people he could reach out to and if they weren’t available? He had plenty of friends. Zack, typically, was the easiest to see and get ahold of. He spent most nights at his apartment. With him so often staying over, he was careful about how much he replied to the others. Not wanting to put Zack in an awkward situation. 

Zack, would smile and encourage him to reply, only half the time Prompto would listen before tackling and seating himself in his boyfriend’s lap. “I’m here with you, so… Wanna make a tent?” They laughed and went on glad to pamper each other in their shared time. Ardyn from time to time would request an update on those nights. 

__

_  
VixenD_000: Just what are you naughty boys getting in to these days?_

_VixenD_000: Alright. Let’s see my dear boy. I know you’re dying to show me. ; )_

__

Prompto wasn’t one to be shy, on his back panting with Zack filming a quick and filthy shot. You could see Zack’s silhouette in the headboard. Prompto was proud of that, and to think Zack had laughed at him when he insisted on waxing it up.

One night, after their shower and teeth were brushed Prompto had been editing on his laptop and squinting at his screen through his glasses when Zack sat tepidly by his side. It was the first night in a long while Prompto felt fear creep into his mind. What had he done now? Did Zack find another partner? He had to be happy. Zack was allowed to do the same— _breathe Prompto, breathe._

“I wanted to ask you something,”  
 _  
Here it comes._

“Have you…Told Noctis about, D?” 

Prompto perked up, curiously. That had his attention and definitely not had been what he was expecting. “I-uh….No?”

Zack gave him a chiding look, it made Prompto set his laptop aside and sink down into the couch they shared. “I’m not, not telling him. I just…You know? It’s weird.”

“It’s not weird, Prom. It’s a different relationship, but it’s important to you. Ardyn makes you feel good.”

Prompto could see the tension in his eyes, Zack still didn’t care for him though didn’t have solid ground to stand on in that regard. He could only keep a mindful eye on the pair and apparently Prompto not telling Noctis, raised a red flag.

“Are you worried Noct will be upset you’re being sexual with someone else?”

“Well it’s not really—” Prompto stopped as he got another look from Zack. He wasn’t supposed to diminish or make excuses for any relationship. Hold them close to his heart and defend them, don’t let anyone belittle them. Even himself. “I don’t think he’d be upset. He knows we… Do it.” He motioned between the pair of them.

Zack smiled at Prompto’s blushed and waited for him to go on.

“You came after we were officially supposed to be moving on. Ardyn? He’s been around for a while. Just a guy I met online. Someone looking for something different, like me. Who was too afraid for a definitive relationship because of some reason or another.” Prompto sighed. “I feel like I cheated on him. On Noct. Because you know…”

Zack leaned over and kissed the corner of his cheek, “It’s not, honeypot. Give Noctis a chance. Maybe he can get even better angles of you than I can. I mean, it’s how I kind of built the bridge between myself and Ardyn.”

“You still don’t like him.”

“I don’t have to,” Zack replied. “As long as you’re happy, I can deal.”

“I don’t think Noct would ever do that,” Prompto laughed at the thought now that he thought about it. “I can’t believe you even do it…” He still couldn’t swallow the fact Noctis was even accepting of their polyamrous relationship. Noctis was a private person, it just seemed too out of character. Could Noct really film him for the benefit of someone else?

Zack grinned taking to kissing Prompto’s neck and slipped his hand between his thighs now that the computer was out of the way. “Why? You’re really sexy under the camera Prompto. You’ve had to notice I fuck you ever harder after that.” Prompto shuddered,

“Yeah?” He let his legs spread. “You could….Film us right now? We don’t need D to capture the moment.”

“Let’s go then, Hollywood.” Zack teased and stood up bringing Prompto with him, for now leaving thoughts of enlightening Noctis at the door.

 

 

His next date with Noctis however, the notion wouldn’t be forgotten. They ended the night at Prompto’s place, sitting together with their legs tangled as they played more of Assassin’s creed. When Noct paused to stretch, Prompto traced his finger along the exposed side of Noct’s neck. The man shivered and looked up at Prompto with an inviting smile.

“Hi,” Prompto purred, lust starting to pool between his legs.

“Hey,” Noct replied rubbing his leg over Prompto’s thigh. It was still unreal, what they had. Sure, their dates out in public were treated just as two best friends hanging out. They never went back to Noctis’s place, it was too real there. Too risky to be seen by an unannounced Fleuret. Instead they lost themselves in the drafty apartment, the plastic put over the windows didn’t seem to help break the windy seeping in any. But hell, that’s what Noctis’s warm body was for.

“Can I talk to you about something weird?” Prompto asked quietly, blue eyes searching Noct’s for hesitation and disappointment. He didn’t find any. Noctis only took a moment to adjust them so their knees would touch as they sat cross legged in front of one another. He touched Prompto’s tattoo and rubbed his fingers over it,

“Go on.” He said waiting for Prompto to take over, who did take his time.

“I,” Prompto started and stopped again needing to take a deep breath. “I don’t know how to say it, so I’m just going to say it? I have a thing. An online thing with another guy?”

Noct’s tender smile did falter, into what, Prompto wasn’t sure. He did know it wasn’t happiness.

“Noct,” Prompto panicked, “Okay. I mean Alright.” He shook his hands out as he attempted to pump himself up. “It started a while ago? I just needed a guy to talk to and we started? It was like he found me, that we were just meant to connect.” 

Noctis sat rigid, thought silent as he listened to the apparent love story he’d never been a part of. Make that a second love story, he hadn’t been apart of.

“He was someone I talked to about you, when you frustrated me. He supported me, encouraged me to even work things out with you when I was pissed off.” He smiled nervously, “Damn, I bet he never pictured this day. Me actually talking to you about him.” Ardyn was his dirty secret after all.

“I just need you to know, that he’s apart of my life too? Noct. I’m sick of hiding things from you and he’ a big thing.”

“How big?” Noctis asked, his words stiff.

Prompto bit his lip, “Big.” He said. “We’re not in a physical relationship or anything, well…Ish.” 

“Ish,” Noct repeated with a telling breath that spoke his discomfort. First there was Zack, now he had to share with yet another? Someone had been sharing with someone for years, apparently.

“He isn’t into dating or a physical relationship. I am. So…I dunno I let him tell me what to do? How to,” Prompto sucked in air and closed his eyes not wanting to see Noctis’s reaction to how sick and desperate Prompto was “Masturbate?” His voice shook. “I film it and send it to him.”

“You what?” Noct asked more seriously, something inside of him breaking.

Prompto stilled himself and sat up straight. Astrals what had he done.

“Prompto,” Noctis leaned closer, “You send him videos?”

It was disgusting, wasn’t it? Noctis, his best friend was even thinking it was a slut. Shit….What had he done.

“Prom,” he urged again.

“Yes! Okay?! Yes! I love fucking myself for him. I love him bossing me around and embarrassing me with the shit he comes up with. He lets me call out your name, likes it. I like it. He likes seeing me like that, and I love it. I love being watched. I love watching it myself, okay?! I’m sorry, but okay?! Just—” He he’d out his hands ready to push away at any backlash. He peaked over the top of his glasses when Noctis didn’t shout or reach out to him.

“N-noct? Dude?” Prompto could see his fingers turning grey, he hated to think what color his eyes were.

“Finished? Calmed down?” Noct asked with his arms over his chest, his words were taut but he wasn’t walking out or yelling at him. “Stop thinking I’m here just to knock you down.” 

Prompto didn’t think Noct was as calm as he thought he was—but he was calmer than Prompto expected. In truth, Noctis was waiting to bite at more information. It was impossible, but the truth was in front of his face!  
 _  
It wasn’t Zack. It had never been Zack._

“So this guy, he likes videos of you…About me?” He spoke slowly, gauging Prompto’s reaction who was doing the very same. He could be bitter later, right now, he needed information.

“Yes.” Prompto nodded, pouting while picking at the sleeves of his sweater.

“Sexy.”

The world fell from under Prompto, what the fuck did Noctis just say? He was drunk. He hadn’t drank in weeks since the club but there was no way he wasn’t fucking blitzed to Altissia and back. “What?” No other words came to mind. His jaw was slack.

“I just,” Noctis rolled his shoulders, “That’s kind of sexy? I don’t know, Prom. I like being your favorite. I know you’re not supposed to keep score, whatever, but that just….Makes me feel special. What…What do you say about me?”

Prompto had to do a double take. This wasn’t real, maybe Noctis was the one drunk. But the look in his eyes said power. He was getting off on this? Okay, who stole prince charmless and replaced him with King Fuck Me and Fuck the Rules? Prompto wanted to give them a reward and dammit, a blowjob. They deserved something epic.

“Well?” Noctis dipped his head, smirking curiously. 

Prompto couldn’t find his words, this was NOT what he was expecting.

Prompto fumbled away and for his phone, “I…I can show you?” He asked nervously deciding to jump on this train before Noctis woke up. Honestly, he was more than a little afraid that he’d never be able to get these words out. Showing him was just easier.

…Was he really going to show Noctis his phone? Maybe just the juicy parts. When he sat back beside Noctis, he couldn’t breathe right. His hands shook nervously and his face was a dangerous red.

“Prompto,” Noctis laughed and touched the small of his back—the blonde jumped. “Prom? Hey…”

“I-it’s fine, Noct. I just…I didn’t see this. I-“ he looked as his hands and up to his forearms, by the six, he was a disgusting shade of grey. “I’m happy, you’re excited. It’s just a lot. All of my life is coming together and you’re okay with it?” He’d gone so long compartmentalizing every part of his life, having everything brought together like this was overload. His stomach pitted in nervous nausea. 

“Can you just look?” he asked handing over his phone, “I need to shower.” Prompto led Noct’s eyes to the greyness of his skin.

“Prom, it’s fine we don’t,” Noctis began and Prompto cut him off.

“No. I’m tired of lying and D is a huge part of my life. I want…I want you to know everything. Everything I’ve done. I won’t pick and choose.” Prompto took in a shaking breathe and rubbed the back of his neck. He flinched seeing the grey spreading up to his elbows.

“I hate my body, Noctis. I’m not going to let it ruin this. I need to go relax. You,” He shoved his phone into Noctis’s stomach so he’d have no choice but to hold it. “Please? I want you to be apart of this. It kept me sane when we were separated. There might be hateful words…I’m so fucking sorry for that, Noctis.” 

He flinched when Noctis grabbed his hand, “I was just so lonely. For so fucking long…But now?” Prompto smiled passed the turmoil. “I don’t think it’ll be your thing, but this might be good.” He wanted Noctis to see what he’d been like without him. That was selfish, but he wanted Noctis to feel it. To feel everything he’d missed.

“Okay,” Noct said with blue eyes searching him, terrified and concerned. Everything was happening. He didn’t know what would happen next, if this is what he was looking for. But there was no going back from this. When Prompto left for the shower, Noct slid open the screen Prompto had left it on. He clicked out of their conversation and instead went straight for their shared pictures. He didn’t stop to linger over the countless sexual images Prompto had sent. He didn’t wait for videos to load, he was looking for one. Just one.

Then there it was.

He never knew the face, but he knew the game. Someone was out to get Noctis and he found the nasty trail the snake had been slithering through, using Prompto as his bait.

“You fucking cunt, Izunia.” Noctis hissed. It was never Zack, that man was a hero, Prompto was right about him. He’d never send smut like that to make Noctis jealous. But a man after his fortune and company, yes. He would. It was a message sent so long ago and now Noctis understood the subtext, I’m coming for you Caelum. 

Noctis promised to feel guilty for preying on Prompto’s sexual deviances and kinks later. He knew his best friend like none other, getting him to show his hand was easy. Though Noctis hadn’t been expecting his deck to be this thick. It would take some time, but now he was dedicated. He started at the top of their conversation and began reading. When Prompto came back in, he welcomed at his side and whispered loving words in his ear. How jealous he was of Ardyn for this service. He asked Prompto if he could keep a few things,

“I want it…For later, Prom.” He pleaded making his eyes heavy and Prompto effortlessly complied. Noctis was a better actor than anyone ever gave him credit for. He stopped reading only long enough to suck Prompto off and receive the same. On his back, Prompto would ride him till his heart’s content. Noct let him bounce and fucked him hard with one goal in mind, run Prompto dry. He needed his best friend out of commission while he finished reading.

Astrals this would be worth it in the end. He needed this. Noctis knew this was the key. Something was going to happen, he didn’t know what but Ardyn was in it for the long haul and Noct doubted he had much time to catch up. The wedding date was set, contracts were lined up. If Ardyn wanted to put a kink in the plan, his wrath was surely coming. 

Before he let the sun rest however, Noctis brushed his fingers over his chin. “Hey, Prom?”

“Hmm?” He purred snuggling into Noctis’s side.

“Can you promise me something? It’s…Kind of dirty.” Noctis laughed, he covered his face feigning being embarrassed. He immediately had Prompto’s attention and promise.

“Don’t tell him. I like, I like the secrecy. You fucking yourself. Thinking I’m not watching, him not knowing that you’re doing it all for me.” He kissed Prompto’s neck, his hand passed over Prompto’s limp cock, poor thing tired from their romp.

Prompto squeezed his thighs and Noct removed his hand, he didn’t want to wake the beast again. “Yeah,” He smiled and kissed Noct. “I can do that.”

“It’s sexy right?”

Prompto nodded biting his lip, Noct liked this…He liked him like this? “So sexy, I like it, you know. Being filmed. Watching myself.”

“I like watching you too, and I like being liked best” Noct chuckled as he agreed and kissed Promoto’s neck before slowly rolling onto his back. He couldn’t play the part too perfectly, he had to give Prompto something to chastise him for. After he did, he gave a loving, “Night, Prom.” 

It took time before Prompto’s giddiness would subside enough for him to sleep. Once he had, Noctis slipped from his bed and snatched Prompto’s phone from the charger and went down from the loft to the couch to finish what he started. Sending everything to his phone and deleting it from Prompto’s history. Like the bastard had done. Noct hated doing the same tactic but it was just a precaution. He didn’t know what was coming. The only thing he did know, was Prompto would undoubtedly be caught in the middle of it. 

 

As he read, amidst the feelings he had for Prompto, Noct’s stomach churned in disgust. How did Prompto not see how this guy was playing him? His words were sugarcoated pills and he was spoon feeding Prompto what he wanted him to hear. The links to the article? Bastard. He’d done that. Acting like he was surprised. 

Noct had to resist the urge to throw the phone down when he’d finally gotten to that. Oh how he wanted to message Ardyn now and tell that Izunia fucker to leave his precious Prompto alone. That however, would be shooting himself in the foot. He needed Ardyn to go along with whatever mangled plan he had. Even if Prompto was going to be hurt, he’d allow it only briefly. He had to catch him, he had to put an end to this so the bastard couldn’t get gutsy and do it again.

In the morning, Noct had barely finished just before he knew Prompto would wake up. He left Prompto’s phone unplugged and just in front of his USB cord. Hoping he’d think he accidently left it unplugged again. It was a lot of lying all in one night. Noctis would just add it to the list.

For once when Prompto got up Noct’s hatefulness towards waking up was justified. He’d barely gotten two hours of sleep when Prompto came back from his run and showered. He fixed them breakfast then his benevolence ended as he woke Noct from his sleep.

“You look like shit, dude.”

“Yeah. Love you too pal,” Noct yawned and followed Prompto down from the loft. He rubbed his eyes and wondered if Prompto had any Ebony stashed back in the cabinets. He didn’t think a plain coffee would cut it. He didn’t ask, figuring the answer was no.

“Prom, I may have to cut our morning short.” Noctis yawned loudly. “Dad texted me last night about some work.”

“Last night?” Prompto asked with a devilish grin. “Too distracted to go in then, hmm? I could distract you now.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll be distracting me whether I’m here or there.” He promised with a wink. “But I really should… “ he sighed giving Prompto an apologetic look. “I must be shit compared to Zack? He gets to see you a lot.”

Prompto reached over to touch Noct’s hand, trying not to protest when Noctis pulled it away in his guilt. “It’s not about that, Noct. You’re busy, that’s okay. I know this is important to you.”

“And so are you,” Noctis mumbled afraid Prompto would later get it twisted, that work was more important than him.

“I know, Noct. Look. You’re balancing a wedding, me, work, your own sleep.” His hand reached up touching the corner of Noct’s eye, he looked exhausted. Had he slept any?

“I’m not angry, Noctis. I’m actually… Happy. I have everything I need. So if you need me to do something, you need to tell me. I want to make this easier for you.”

Noctis was quiet and leaned into the touch, “I want…” Your forgiveness. He wanted to say but kept his practiced lips shut. He had gotten frighteningly skilled at keeping himself in check and doing what needed to be done. “…To go on another date. Maybe next week, but I should be able to come over here before then.”

“Make more time for this, got it.” Prompto smiled and kissed his cheek. “I’ll make you dinner anytime so you won’t even have to stop on the way over, got it?”

“Got it. Can I ask for something else?”

“Mhm.”

Noct rested his hand on the back of Prompto’s neck, staring at his boyfriends lips. “Text me one of those videos. But don’t send that one to anyone else,” He grinned and leaned close to Prompto’s ear. “I want to be bad. I want to have things only I’ve ever seen.”

The thought was devilish and tickled Prompto to no end. He wanted to be bad to, so he nodded and seized the chance to kiss Noct’s lips. “Anything else you want?” He asked, sliding into his lap and straddled Noct’s hips.

“I want you to text me every morning,” His hands rubbed Prompto’s ass, “every night.” Prompto rocked into him.

“Tell me when you’re having a good day. Tell me when you need me,”

“I need you now,” Prompto said rocking on the other again.

“Yeah?” Noctis asked and kissed Prompto’s shoulders as he pushed down his sweater. Prompto hugged Noct’s back and tilted his head up, letting Noctis kiss and take as much as he wanted. “Can you be late to work?”

“Hmm,” Noctis considered as he slipped his hand down the front of Prompto’s pants and touched the patch of hair that was starting to grow back from a recent shave. “I think I can get you off quick.”

Prompto’s eyes dilated with need, his hips rolling into the other slowly, hungrily. 

It was treats like this, that made Noct’s texts hard to ignore. He’d be typing a reply to Zack, then see a message from Noct appear at the top of his phone. Usually saying something like ‘I’ve been bad,’ the words were an injection of lust and trained him to open it on sight to see what Noctis had been thinking of during a meeting. Some things, Prompto assumed to be lies. Stories Noctis fabricated to make Prompto feel less dirty in regards to his adventures with Ardyn. None-the-less, the words still came from Noctis. His imagination had gotten wilder since their younger days. Maybe he’d been starved for the touch and Prompto was happy to provide. 

Though he did also enjoy telling Noctis, no. Taking a page from Ardyn’s book when Noct asked Prompto for a smutty video he instead told Noctis he wanted one of him. He’d only been joking, he was at Zack’s and didn’t have time to film himself and send it to his other partner. When he got a reply, Zack was in the shower. Thank the stars. When he opened the video, Prompto almost came. It was a video just of Noct’s face, Prompto could see the struggle in his eyes and hear him trying to keep quiet. He could hear his hand slapping against his thighs as he beat himself off.

__

_QS_ChoCoBoi: let me see it._

Prompto texted. His heart racing. Noctis wasn’t doing that. He wasn’t actually sending him videos of touching himself. Noctis didn’t do that.

The next video, was Noctis whining his name. “Prom…Don’t,” he panted then angled the video down, it shook in his hand but Prompto could see Noct’s desk at work. His hand, wearing his wedding band heavily pumped his erect cock. It leaked at the top and Noct fidgeted in the leather chair. He regretted telling Noct to film only his junk. He wanted to see his face again.

__

_QS_ChoCoBoi: Face time? Quick._

His phone rang briefly and Noctis couldn’t speak. Prompto didn’t ask him anything, he listened to the wet sounds Noctis made and the struggles to keep silent.

“I want to be there,” Prompto whispered in the phones receiver and watched the bathroom door. He didn’t want Zack to see him like this, desperate for Noct’s orgasm. 

“Can you cum for me? Noct?”

“Y-yes,”

They watched each other’s eyes. 

“I can’t hold,” Noctis dropped his phone on his desk and Prompto got an unsavory view of Noct’s underside of his chin. But he could see hear everything still. His hand grabbed his own cock and he began to pump himself. He moved slow and careful not to excite himself too much. Though once Noctis came, Prompto hated being on the end of the phone.

“I…” Noct blinked coming back to his senses as he picked up his cellphone, “Fuck, Prom. I need to go.”

“Yeah,” Prompto said, a bit love drunk.

That night, Prompto broke one of his cardinal rules. He didn’t mean for it, but he jumped Zack’s bones when he got out of the shower. He really didn’t mean it when thoughts of Noctis above him ran rampant in his imagination. He was the worst boyfriend. He knew it would happen, that the balance would break, and their lives would cross into one another. He let himself be fucked, picturing Noctis here.

Zack wouldn’t know it, but when Prompto made him a special breakfast that morning, he was secretly apologizing. It wouldn’t be the last either. Guilt creeped into his fingers when he bought Zack gifts or sent him special pictures over text. He needed him to feel loved. He need to compensate for the hold Noctis was taking. It wasn’t fair. But no one understood, no would but Prompto. This was something he had to take advantage of. Noctis was being petty and jealous. He wasn’t a moron. Maybe this was what Prompto had been waiting for. He couldn’t let it go easily, Noctis wanted him.

Prompto did his best to swallow the tension and keep his phone on silent when with Zack. He didn’t want to let Noct in his thoughts. This was Zack’s time, he didn’t want to share it. Maybe Zack would have saw differently, but Prompto also knew Zack to be a better person than he was. Zack was kind and level headed, Prompto was obsessed and weak willed. Or maybe just greedy to be loved on all fronts. 

One night with Noctis, together in Prompto’s bed, Zack had texted him asking if he wanted to come over and finish their TV marathon of ‘Twilight Zone.’ While the offer was tempting, Noct’s head was on his chest reading the message as well. He turned his blue eyes to meet Prompto’s and mouthed, ‘ _stay_.’ As if when he spoke, Zack would know it was Noct’s doing right away. To further tempt him, Noct tugged down the hem to Prompto’s sweater and sucked on his collar bone, repeating and asking him to stay. His lips silently begging him. Prompto could barely text,

“ _How about this weekend, babe? I’m not feeling well, Iggy’s already been by since Cor was bitched to him about it. Ugh. Pain when friends meet friends. Let’s do it then though—don’t start without me!_ ”

Maybe he could have asked Zack to meet with him tomorrow but Noct’s knee was between his thighs now and Prompto couldn’t think straight. He wanted Noctis to stay, to shower him in needy touches and kisses. The other elicited a moan from Prompto’s lips, a reward for his lies.

These lies, though unwelcome, were not foreign. Once young and dumb (though wasn’t he still?) Noctis and Prompto dodged parental concerns and friendship obligations endlessly. They never used the same excuse twice: _I’m tired, I have work, I’m already out with so-and-so, I just got out of the shower, I already had plans, I forgot._ If you sprinkled enough truth amongst the lies, no one would ever catch wise. It was addicting to be naughty with Noct. Prompto told himself, he never had to feel bad. He was allowed to see Noctis, he wasn’t cheating.

You can’t run from your heart however. You can’t run from the guilt when you sighed to see Ardyn or Zack’s name on a message on his phone rather than Noct’s. He didn’t want anyone to know that he was a horrible person. Prompto knew it enough as it was. As long as Noct held him, promised him he loved him; that one day they’d have a good life. He could do this. He could be bad. He hated the lies became second nature, that he’d adapted perfectly with practice over the months.

 

 

The routine however, as always, would come to an unyielding halt. The precise selfish reason why he couldn’t let Zack in on his inner thoughts, why he couldn’t risk Zack being foolishly benevolent and releasing Prompto to Noct’s care. After 7 months of Astral’s bliss, Noctis texted stopped. They came every other day, his visits once a week. Prompto didn’t bother with silencing his phone, nor did he even attempt to warn Noctis he was in Zack’s bed this night, or the next. 

His mood did sour. He didn’t meticulously keep his phone charged any longer. If he forgot his charger at Zack’s, it wasn’t a bother.

“Java,” Zack said carefully, “what if someone tries to get ahold of you?”

Prompto slowly leaned over and kissed those lips. His lips, that had never betrayed him or his trust. Never made him worry without giving Prompto assurance that it would be alright. “I have you,” Prompto said sweetly and cuddled to Zack’s side. He knew it was coming, Zack’s observant eye finally agreeing to let his tongue take the lead.

“Things not going well with Noctis?”

Prompto cuddled closer, he wanted to be honest. “I’m so fucking sorry, Zack.” His voice cracked as he sniffled. He hated being like this. He was the funny shit head of the group. Why did Zack have to see him like this? It’d been months since he crumpled under pressure. He thought he was past the want and need to check out.

“Hey,” Zack rubbed his arm. “Okay, that’s alright.” If Prompto had something to apologize for, Zack wouldn’t stop him. “What’s going on, babe? Tell me.” He hugged him close to his side. “I’m a big guy, you can lay it on me. I got broad shoulders, I can shoulder it.”

Prompto smiled, though it faltered. Zack was too good for him. “I…. I haven’t been loyal? I mean. It’s just been you three. But sometimes, when I’m with you. I’ve been thinking of Noct. And…That’s wrong. I’m with you. I….” Prompto took a breath.

Prompto scooted away and put his head in his hands, he was unsuccessful at steadying himself. He pictured himself coming clean before, it always ended poorly. He didn’t want to keep going, but his lips were already betraying him. 

“I lied sometimes. I’ve been seeing Noct instead of you. I just. I suck. I can’t balance everything. I. I wanted to see him so bad, and it’s so unfair to you. You’ve been nothing but lenient and I’m taking advantage of you Zack. So just. Just stop this, this thing with us.” His hands shook and his knees bounced, he was going to fall apart.

Zack carefully set his hand on the top of Prompto’s back, the blonde flinched under his gentle touch. “Prompto,” Zack said a little more sternly feeling his shoulders turn taught and his breathing hastened. “Hey,” He tried to keep his voice calm. 

It was unreal to Zack still, right before his eyes, he could see Prompto’s veins go from blue to black. Like a blush coating his skin, it suddenly dusted with a muddy grey. He could hear him struggling to breath and see Prompto’s jaw set, forcing everything to stay in.

Zack said nothing as he put his hand on Prompto’s wrist and took it away from his face and guided it to his side. He trembled and quaked under his touch, Zack didn’t waste time to hold his hand. With one hand still on Prompto’s neck slid to his shoulder and his other hand rested on his back as he guided him to lay down on the couch.

“I’m here, Prompto.” Zack whispered softly and didn’t move an inch when Prompto’s hand seized his wrist. His nails, though cut down to nubs clawed desperately as he fought to find the eye of the storm. Zack applied a gentle pressure to his shoulder, letting Prompto know he was there. He wasn’t going anywhere. Prompto’s clenched jaw and swallowed cries worried him, he was going to drown on his own breath. He slowly, on beat, began taping his finger on Prompto’s shoulder. Trying to divert his attention, to give him something to count and focus on to align his breathing with rather than trying to keep up with the chaos in his mind.

Zack looked away a moment, his heart shaking when Prompto’s other hand seized the hem of his shirt. Silently pleading to not be left alone. Zack was grateful he didn’t have to reach far. Prompto’s lighter and cigarettes sat on the coffee table. He sat the smoke in his lips and lit it one handed before passing it over to Prompto. It was the only thing that provoked a gasp when he opened his mouth to take it.

While Zack didn’t think the nicotine was going to do Prompto any good in actually calming him down it would provide him a sound sense of familiarity. He squeezed Prompto’s shoulder as he smoked, letting him take as long as he needed to find himself again.

“I’m here,” Zack repeated again forgiving the fact Prompto was smoking in his living room, his finger still taping. It would be several minutes before Prompto found the strength to apologize. Tears lining his eyes, 

“Just another rule I broke, huh?” He laughed without any joy.

“Baby,” Zack gently pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. “I don’t care about that. I told you, you have to just talk to me. Even if you’re think your doing bad. I’ve been there, Prompto. This? This fear and worry your cheating one person. It’s not new.” He sat up and cupped his cheek, hating the remorse in Prompto’s vibrant red eyes.

“Listen to me,” Zack reminded him. “Because I have been here.” He brushed blonde spikey bangs away from Prompto’s eyes so he could see him without mistake. “I have had my days of not communicating so I’m being honest. Do you believe me?” Zack waited for Prompto to respond, but only sat in fear. He repeated his name, till he got an acknowledgement. 

Positive Prompto was listening, Zack chose his words wisely as he continued. “I’ve lied to my partners, because I thought maybe they wouldn’t be happy with some of the things I was doing. Some things, I thought I was protecting them. Because I was doing things they didn’t approve of. Kinky shit, nothing scary to me. But I knew it would bother them. So it was just better if I didn’t tell them, right?

“No. Because they still worried. People aren’t blind. People are patient and willing, but most times they’re scared and assume the worst and it really fucking sucks when they’re right.” Zack smiled sadly and rubbed Prompto’s cheeks.

“I know you’ve been spending extra time with him. I don’t mind because you need it, Prompto.”

Prompto’s lips tightened in a line, he held his smoldering cigarette away as he tried not to sob. 

“You can cry,” Zack said firmly and pulled him against his chest. “Don’t hold it in. I told you I’m here, Prompto.”

“So why can’t Noct be?” He asked with a wavering voice. “I need you because you’re here. You’re always here for me, and you’re everything I’ve wanted. Everything I need. But Noct, he’s…. He’s what I want? It was so good.” Prompto squeezed Zack as he hid into his chest, not wanting to see on the hurt on his face.

“But work comes first. The wedding comes first. It’s like, now that he knows I’ll answer his call before yours he’s-he’s slacking with me. That’s fucked up.”

“You could be assuming the worst,” Zack reminded him softly, knowing damn well Noctis hadn’t communicated a single thing.

“Because this is the worst! This is what I was afraid of, hurting what we have because I’m so fucked for him!” Prompto shouted as he pulled away. “Yell at me Zack! Get pissed off! I’m a horrible boyfriend!”

“You’ve done enough yelling Prompto. Right now, you need accepting.”

“What the fu-“

“Prompto. You’ve cut yourself short. You’re trying to just enjoy one relationship while being along the ride for the other. I am here for you, when Noctis isn’t. Noctis is here for you, when I won’t be. There may be a day when I meet another partner, Prompto. I don’t want you alone. You love Noctis. That is not bad. Stop listening to everyone who tells you that. Stop. This is what you need to talk with him about.

“Sit him down. Let him know you’re feeling neglected. Prompto, he loves you. He is just struggling to do everything. He’s content with this because he knows you’re going to still love him. Just don’t let him get away with it. Call him out. Fix it Prompto, don’t let it grow brittle and weak.”

“You don’t hate me?”

Zack nuzzled their noses together. “Nah, I’m…. I’m a bit worried Noctis really is going to steal you from me when he gets his shit together. That’s a maddening thought. Maybe I’m just trying to get in brownie points so he doesn’t steal you entirely from me.”

“Zack…”

“Yeah, I’m not so much of a hero like that. I guess I’m just doing what I need to, too. I love you, Prom. I’m always going to choose you and what you need.” Zack said and carefully kissed Prompto’s chapped lips, they still tasted of smoke.

“Please just tell me everything, okay?”

“I love you. I love you so much.”

“You technically didn’t say okay,” Zack teased, tugging on the back of his hair.

“Okay, okay. I promise. I’ll make everything super fucking awkward about when I see him…. If I see him again.”

“Prompto.” Zack corrected, trying to cut his negative thoughts off.

“By the six, you’re good.” Prompto laughed with a weary smile. He laid his head into Zack’s shoulder and carefully laced their fingers together. “It’s in three months Zack. That’s why he’s drifting away.”

Noctis Lucis Caelum was getting married. In three months, he’d no longer only be Prompto’s boyfriend. But instead, a husband with a wife.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been hesitant to post since you’re quickly catching up to where I have written and I keep reworking what I’m doing because well. As you can imagine for these final scenes…. Shit is going to be hitting the fan. Our boy Noctis knows what the fuck is up and of course he is determined to take care of it.
> 
>  
> 
> I really enjoyed Noctis’s…. “Sexy.” Just completely taking Prompto by surprise. Really he isn’t a fan but in that moment he knew exactly what he had to do to keep Prompto safe, to keep using him to do what he has to in order to get to Ardyn.  
> He’ll feel bad for it later. xD But Noct’s all business. 
> 
>  
> 
> And my heart…Zack. Babe. He wants to be upset because it isn’t fair but he’s been here himself. He hasn’t always made the best decisions either. So that’s why he didn’t actually get mad with Prompto. He knows their relationship is something else but Zack also knows so is his and Prompto’s.
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE CHEER ME ON GUYS. These next chapters have been kicking my butt since they mean to so much to me. It’s an endless cycle of doubt and…I’ve been using that as fuel for my other fic? OH NO. xDDD So if you’ve been seeing me constantly post on my other, it is not because I’m neglecting this fic. Mm. No. This fic is my fucking baby. But since it is…I’m…so scared to fuck it up in the last chapters lolol.
> 
>  
> 
> Ahhhhh. Yikes.
> 
> Hope to hear from you all soon!
> 
> Also please feel free to give this fic a share on tumblr to give it support :3  
>  __
> 
> _Please, please comment or message me on tumblr, give kudos, subscribe, and enoy!_
> 
> The tumbles: diedieri
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	24. When Midnight Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _Maybe Ardyn meant for him to just walk in? Shit. That would have made sense. Astrals. Ardyn had pulled up in the back, of course he wouldn’t come in the front. He’d been just as frazzled and probably said the wrong thing by accident. Now he had to walk in there, late. Alone. Awkward._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __  
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /emerges from the shadows  
> Lol  
> A lot happens soooo…Enjoy!  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__

  
24.  
When Midnight Strikes  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

__

_“You have a new message-Kupo!”_

_VixenD_000:: My dearest, Prompto. From your last message I gather you’ve made things clear with your Noctis (again). I know then you must be stretched for time, certainly he is eating you up when Zack doesn’t have you. But, if I may, I have a dinner party to attend to and I am without a plus one. Seeing as it’s in Insomnia, I should hope you would join me. It’s nothing too fancy. You always dress wonderfully, perhaps just avoid the ripped up jeans. Anything else in your closet will be top of the class!_

_VixenD_000:: I hope that didn’t come off as pompous. I know you tend to worry. Before we meet at the dinner party, would you care to join me for a bit of shopping? There’s a gift I need to buy and I’d love your company. There is a parking garage near the center we’ll be shopping at. We can meet there, shop, take my car to the dinner, then I’ll bring you back. Sound fair?_

__

Plus one.

Prompto was Ardyn’s plus one!

No hair style seemed right, none of his clothes were perfect. Why was it when it came to D, he could never meet his own expectations? His heart raced as he went back through his closet again and again, there had to be something. Nothing too over the top—that was important. He tugged on his black pants and rolled the ankles up and wore his leopard crocs. It wasn’t too casual to wear a yellow v-neck and black cardigan. Sporty but he hoped, appropriate. He worried he’d be too cold, but they weren’t supposed to be outside long. Tonight was about dinner. He didn’t want to lug around a heavy coat. Or ruin his outfit with it either. He applied his creams and contacts and reminded the boys twice, he was tied up for the night. 

Neither of their responses seemed too enthused, Noct’s “okay” was much less than Zack’s ‘‘Go get ‘em tiger.’’ Prompto tried not to be disappointed, tried to understand that Zack was uneasy and Noct was forever possessive and jealous. 

“Tonight is special,” He said looking at himself in the mirror, placing each strand of hair with layers of mouse, hairspray, and gel to keep it where it should be. “Tonight, I’m part of his real life.” Not just a stranger online. He was part of what kept Ardyn busy and alive. He was being invited into his inner most circle and it was more than he could say for some people. 

Prompto leaned up and kissed his reflection, it was a good day. Suddenly he was proud of the man staring back at him. He and Ardyn were taking it a step further than he’d ever imagined. He quickly snapped a selfie and posted it online. The caption reading “Don’t Cha?” He was a clever boy, or so he thought. Finally, he grabbed his keys and wallet. He had a black messenger bag with his camera (you never know what opportunities could pop up), notebook, book, and pen. He was a little worried in the end Ardyn would be too busy. Prompto was prepared for the worse and wanted something to busy himself with, while looking like an intellectual. Silly, but it made him confident. With a smile on his face, he left his apartment and gave a small wave to his neighbor who returned to him a solid thumbs up. She was a sweet old lady, Prompto loved her and her perfect timing that washed away his doubt when he left the safety of his room and into the natural light of the world.

His fingertips drummed over the hood of his truck as he nearly pranced around the front. Inside it purred to life in response. He listened to his music loud on the drive over trying to get all of his jitters out as he rhythmically bear the steering wheel. As luck would have it, he found a perfect parking space near the stair case on the third floor, just after the section for reserved cars. He texted Ardyn a photograph of his face and an all capital, “HERE!”

They met outside on the street, Ardyn’s hat gave him away and Prompto ran up behind his back. His hands on his shoulders and he hopped up to greet him.

“Well aren’t we a pepped up chocobo.” Ardyn smiled and turned slowly to put an arm around Prompto’s waist and tug him in for a quick kiss. Something was stolen from Prompto that left him senseless. His hips settled against Ardyn’s and his fist clutched the fabric of Ardyn’s shirt. What was it about this man that made him un-done?

The scruffiness of his beard? The distance? Ardyn smirked on Prompto’s wayward smile. 

“As always, beautiful.” He said leaning down to kiss him again. Prompto took advantage of this rare gift and wrapped his arms around his neck, trapping him in the kiss. Ardyn welcomed it, his arms closed tighter around his waist and pulled Prompto in. He stepped forward and blindly, Prompto followed, till his back was flush with the cement wall of the parking garage. 

Whatever he wanted, to keep this kiss going, to take it further—Prompto would do. _Astrals. Anything. Name your price. Just let him have me,_ Prompto attempted to bargain whilst their tongues rolled against each other. The blonde’s lips hungry, just as his hips lifted up for more.

“We best stop before you’re embarrassed to walk around.”

“You could take care of it,” Prompto said love drunk, without thinking.

“Prompto,” Ardyn’s words held conviction and warning but the hand that slipped daringly between Prompto’s thighs said everything he’d never voice. The action was opposite of Ardyn’s words and it made him crumble. Prompto’s lips trembled, w-was this date going to end in something more?

“You do things to me…I cannot explain. You. You mean so much. You are everything I’ve ever needed.”

_Yes. Yes._ Prompto’s blood pulsed and he bit his lip, rubbing his crotch on Ardyn’s hand, grateful to the large decorative shrubs hiding them against the wall.

“Later love,” Ardyn’s hand moved to halt Prompto’s thirsty hips grind. “Tonight…I’ll get everything I’ve been denied. And you?” His beard rubbed over Prompto’s nose and his hat lifted when their foreheads touched. “You will give it to me? Yes?”

“Yes.”

“Promise me, Prompto? Even if I’m not the best…Even if it’s not what you’re expecting.”

“ _Yes._ ” Prompto put his hands on Ardyn’s neck and stared up into his eyes. They studied him and Prompto wished they could forego everything else this night and jump straight to that momentous reward. “You’ve brought me so much comfort Ardyn. You’re what I need. Through all this chaos. You’ve been there from the start.”

“It was all by chance we met, and I’ve never felt more blessed.”

“Yeah?” Prompto preened.

Ardyn rolled his eyes, “I’ll say it to you all night if that’s what it takes for you to believe me. Now come on. We’re actually on a tight schedule—Oh. Don’t make that face.” He laughed, “That’s why I said later. I’ll get what I need then.” He dropped his hand to Prompto’s back, taking the lead to push him along. If he left it up to Prompto, there was no doubt he would wiggle his way back into the garage and drag Ardyn to his car where there would some privacy.

“And,” Ardyn sighed as they walked. “I must apologize. I’ve been on my phone all day, already my battery is near death again. And I’ll be on it awhile yet.”

“Oh,” Prompto stepped closer to his side, taking an inch since Ardyn was insinuating this wasn’t going to be the romantic shopping trip he dreamed up. Ardyn seemed to understand, he let Prompto do as he liked while checking his phone.

“I need a…Political gift.”

“A what?” Prompto asked with an offended snarl on his lips. That sounded hopelessly boring and drab! Completely impersonal.

“A gift just because I need to get something.”

“Ardyn, you don’t get gifts because you have to.”

“In business love, you do.”

“Well make it good—c’mon. That’ll make you stand out.” Prompto took his hand, “Tell me about this business man. I’m about to meet them right? This way I will make even less a fool of myself.”

Ardyn’s bushy eyebrows knitted in worry, he looked down then at a row of ties in the first shop they visited. Prompto almost didn’t think he’d bite and would brush the sentiment off. Maybe he wasn’t supposed to be thinking about the dinner. Maybe he wasn’t supposed to even talk when they got there.

“It’s a big event, you see. Everyone from the company will be there. Just to say hellos, make new connections. But this portion is casual, there isn’t really to be any business talk. Which there will be, I’m warning you. The board meeting is tomorrow. This is a hello and oh, by the way it’s this person’s birthday.”

Prompto smiled and laced their fingers together, Ardyn was a good man. “Okay. Tell me about birthday boy.”

“Oh he’s an arse.”

Prompto laughed, “Dude. If I can pretend to care a lick about business tonight you can pretend to care about this.”

Ardyn made a long face, “I don’t know. Maybe he likes…Ducks.”

“Ducks.”

“He’s a quack.”

This enticed a loud laugh from Prompto, he slapped Ardyn’s shoulder with another ‘dude!’ before following his lead on to another portion of the shop. He was glad to at least have gotten away from the ties, and next Prompto steered him from the cuff links.

“He’s going to get twenty of those. C’mon. We’ll go slightly political since you suck. But he’s punctual you said, right?”

“To a fault,” Ardyn gruffed with his arms folded and proceeded to tell Prompto about a time a business meeting time had been changed, of course Ardyn’s phone had been dead so he hadn’t gotten the memo. Every time since then he never failed to hear about the time, Ardyn had forced them to postpone a crucial meeting by five hours. He warned Prompto, he would hear all about it tonight.

After a few stores, and stories, later they both agreed a pocket watch would be an ironic gift. Ardyn hated to think how it would be a spring board directly into the dreadful story he heard a thousand times. But that’s what made it more personal than the rest. With an extra fee, Ardyn would have it rushed engraved, for an even bigger fee the shop promised to have it done within an hour. Ardyn didn’t complain, and even tipped them for their troubles.

“Now, Prompto. Allow me to shed some dear business advice. Never arrive to a dinner party on an empty stomach.”

“What? That’s some backward ass shit.”

“Hardly. If your mouth is full you may miss the chance to interject at the perfect time. However, you can’t be stuffed. You need to eat light, so you can eat some. And when you don’t wish to comment, you take a bite. Food is there as your tool, Prompto.” He smiled, taking his hand.

“So where, honey pot, would you have dinner with me?”

Prompto’s lips flapped, he hardly ate on this side of town. Only when he and Noct were out and Noct had chosen for them. These restaurants and cafes didn’t put prices on anything. When there wasn’t a tag, it meant you had the money to not care.

“Anything’s…good?” He said nervously. He hated to assume Ardyn would pay. He hated that…Hated to think he didn’t want to eat here unless Ardyn was paying.

“Prompto, please.” Ardyn fleetingly touched his cheek. “Tonight is my treat. I don’t get to see you often like the other two. They are spoiled by your smiles daily. Don’t deny me that now.”

Prompto signed and nodded, he hugged Ardyn’s arm. “You choose?” He asked, chin on Ardyn’s shoulder. 

Ardyn consider this for a moment, then looked to Prompto with a knowing smile. “Something light... How about….Oh! There is a vegetarian café if I recall. A block down. They have a website,” He said while starting to step back with the shop’s assistant. He gave Prompto the name, encouraged him to look at the menu, and left to follow the shop’s assistant to another part of the store. Prompto, left to meander and wait, looked it up as Ardyn suggested. It was just as he suspected—no prices. At least the tension was lost, when Ardyn returned, and both smiled at each other.

“Ready?” He asked looping his arm with Prompto’s.

“Always.” He replied with a smile to die for.

At the café, it was like a picture-perfect date. Their ankles touched under the table and their hands would touch while laying on the table. Occasionally, Prompto worried if all this was really okay? Why was Ardyn pushing himself to meet Prompto’s expectations of a date?

“You know D,” He said sheepishly, swirling his straw in his glass, regretting how he forgot to ask for no ice. “You don’t have to do all this. Touchy-feel-mumbo-jumbo.”

“Mhm. I know,” Ardyn agreed setting his hat on the empty chair beside them. His hand rested back beside his phone, tapping it while waiting for another call. “I just,” He sighed. “You’re moving on Prompto. Soon you won’t need this old man’s comfort. You’re defining your life with Zack and Noctis. It’s beautiful. I just…I guess I feel I must leave an impression.”

“Ardyn—” where did he begin? What did he rebut first? “I’m not leave you, we’re both just a bit busy. You don’t have to do anything for me.”

“Oh I do, dear boy. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, thanks to you.” He reached over and stoked Prompto’s wrist, “all my dreams are coming true.”

It seemed like a bit much, and Prompto couldn’t say just what he’d done. “I--?”

“You give me comfort at night. I’m not alone. To keep going.” He grinned, “I—Oh.” He looked at his phone, the call incoming but his battery life must’ve been dying. It was easy to figure by his look of panic. “Prompto, might I?” He asked while digging through his brown satchel, fishing out his adapter and charging cord.

“Might I use your phone?” He raised his hand signaling the waiter. “Excuse me, is there a private booth with a charger?” Ardyn must’ve been a frequent customer, they didn’t hesitate to accommodate him. Much in the same way Prompto had handed over his phone.

“I’ll be right back, honeypot. I’m so sorry. It’s urgent. And delicate.” 

He was being invited to the dinner, that was enough bridge crossing for one day. Prompt couldn’t expect to be allowed to listen in on all matters of business. It only sucked in the meantime, he had nothing to do in his wait. His nerves kept him from eating much, despite Ardyn’s advice who was already more than halfway done with his plate. Prompto had taken to just shoveling food around his plate, shifting it from place to place. He did end up getting two refills on his water and lemonade in the thirty minutes Ardyn had kept him waiting. 

Funny, he didn’t bother reaching in his bag for the book he brought for just this occasion. He already felt like all eyes were on him, sitting alone at a table. He worried someone would judge him sitting alone, with two plates, while reading so instead, he stayed put and drank. Briefly he gave himself some relief when he got up to go to the bathroom, all the refills hitting him hard. When he came back he had a small surprise waiting for him. The waiter, he was cute. He gave a small wave.

“Hey, uh….The guy you were with, your boyfriend came by. Said he’ll be a few more minutes and he was sorry.”

Prompto hated to think he missed Ardyn, but was glad they came across as a couple. Bad timing to be grateful for something that wasn’t exactly true. But he didn’t want to correct the waiter any. “Thanks, sorry about this.” He worked in a café, while it was acceptable for people to hang around longer than their meal. It still grinded on management when seats weren’t being filled by new paying customers.

“Oh. No. It’s strangely slow today. No worries there. I’m glad for the break.” His smile was sweet and Prompto was happy to return it.

“You’re lucky, confident to be out with your boyfriend like that.”

“Oh—” Prompto looked down as he sat back in his chair and began to pick at the sleeve of his cardigan. “I wouldn’t say that.”

“No?” The waiter leaned over, Prompto noticed his long brown hair was pulled back in a loose bun. He had a gold earring and smelled like nice cologne. He glanced at his nametag, unable to help himself to find out this cuties name: Irvine. 

“You two seemed mighty cozy a second ago. I was happy for y’all. A friend of mine, he hasn’t quiet reached that yet. Hate it for him. Not much I can do either.”

Prompto wasn’t sure if he was glad the waiter wasn’t gay or disappointed. Maybe he was talking about himself in a roundabout way. Regardless, he thought could help. “It comes and goes. The confidence…So just, don’t call it out. Go with it when it’s good. When it’s bad.”

“I try, but I feel it got to encourage him.”

“Which can be helpful but, I don’t know. Sometimes there were days, before I came out that I dreaded people doing something different for me. I didn’t like the attention? I don’t like the attention.”

“Oh shit—I’m sorry I didn’t mean nothin’—”

“No, no! Not like that. Just your friend, sometimes I think it’s harder around those we’re closest to. Because they’ve seen us one way for so long. Coming out and ‘suddenly’ being ‘different’,” Prompto took in a breath. “Calling attention to that is nerve wrecking. Everyone is different, maybe they’re okay.”

“No…Actually I think that advice is perfect for him.” 

They shared a nervous, understanding smile. Prompto was glad he managed to find his breath again and steady himself, because his company was far from it. When Ardyn came back he looked panic and frazzled. He checked his wrist, 

“Prompto. Astral’s you’ve hardly ate—”

“It’s fine,” He interjected with a nervous smile. “You okay?” There was something wrong.

“Somethings come up. We need to arrive early. Are you sure you won’t finish your plate?”

Prompto started standing shaking his head, giving Irvine a look at declined the offer of a to go box. “Let’s go. C’mon. It’s okay we got this, D.” He picked up Ardyn’s hat incase he would forget and put it on his head. It was his turn to put his hand on D’s back and lead up out of the café. He returned Prompto’s phone, who only pocketed it and walked quickly with him back to the garage, in a near jog. Each of their bags bounced against their hips in their stride. They only stopped once to pick up the pocket-watch. 

At the garage, as expected, Ardyn’s car was on the first level. 

“Prompto,” he said after buckling himself in and finally taking a breath. “I wanted to give this to you back at the café.” He handed Prompto a letter and a small black bag with a logo of one of the shops they’d been in while looking for the business man’s gift. Prompto took it and stared while Ardyn hastily left the garage. The hum of the engine hiding the sound of his heart pumping in his ears.

Ardyn was always giving him gifts, never letters. 

“You can read it now, open it too if you like.”

Never being good at opening his presents slowly, he couldn’t wait. Curiosity would be the death of him but Ardyn had said it was alright. The letter, thankfully, also distracted him from the hectic drive, Ardyn diving and darting in and out of traffic. He hadn’t seen much of D’s hand writing, but it looked different. Stiff almost. Prompto wasn’t surprised the contents were touching. 

Prompto was his gift, he read. Without him and his messages he wouldn’t have been able to move on. Ardyn went on to say he now saw these actions as little things that were part of something larger. Every message, he counted on them, even when he couldn’t reply he longed from them. Maybe he thought himself to be a burden, but Ardyn couldn’t disagree more. Every detail was just what needed. 

Ardyn’s letter said, at the very end…He loved Prompto. That maybe, when all this business was done if Prompto could stand him; stand to have an old dirty man, maybe he would steal Prompto from those young men. Take Prompto away from the shitty hand in life he’d been dealt in life. Ardyn confessed here and only here he felt something similar. This was something greater than love.

Prompto tried to ask him, but D tightened his hold on the steering while and refused to look at him. Focused on the drive. Prompto sucked nervously on his lip and opened the gift bag, a small necklace, with a small silver key charm. He put it on without thinking. Ardyn had given him so many gifts, he could any of the things he’d done measure up?

He worried if he looked at his phone, he’d see a message from Zack or Noct and it would remind him he was already committed. True Ardyn was part of this relationship, though everyone seemed to only associate with him as something digital. Real. But digital. Prompto rubbed his chest at the uneasiness, trying to process the thought of actually living with Ardyn. His savior for so many lonely nights, the one who’d been with him through it all. Suddenly, Prompto couldn’t look at him either, and understood the silence in the car was to control each of their emotions.

Astrals if felt good to have someone love you as much, to finally say it out loud—or rather—write it.

Ardyn’s phone, plugged up to his car charger buzzed, they both flinched at the sound and shared an awkward chuckle. “Sorry, love.” He said quickly and used a pair of headphones to plug into the jack of his phone and he popped one in his ear that had the microphone.

“Yes. We’re nearly there. Wh—Are you….Fine. Are you sure it must be now? Fine. Hold on.” Ardyn easily turned the car into the next turn, “Fuck—Shit. Sir. Sorry you had to hear that, I took a turn too early. No it’s fine.” His voice was curt.

“Prompto.” There was tension to his voice that made Prompto jump.

‘ _Yes?_ ’ He mouthed, respectful of the fact that this was supposed to still be private conversation. The action, elicited a warm look from Ardyn’s pursed lips. He pulled near the curve and muted his phone. 

“Come here,” he saw the look of concern in Prompto’s eyes after having just read that letter. “You know I’m not the best with words….We share our lives over text.” Prompto nodded, understanding why D had not just said all this to him.

“Sorry,” He said, kissing him. “For everything. For not being more.” He kissed Prompto again, they were at the back entrance so no one would see them. All the other respectable guests were getting valet in the front. Which, Prompto figured would be Ardyn’s normal action had he not been distracted on the phone.

“I need to take this call. I’d say…have a smoke. Go inside, the sidewalk leads around to the front—Shit this sounds awful. But I don’t know how long I’ll be. I’d prefer it if we met up at the front.”

“I can wait here?” Prompto suggested.

“I might be longer and it’d look odd for you to loiter. Especially at the back.”

“Oh,” Prompto made a face, but was glad for his consideration. A smoke wouldn’t look strange, and it would eat up some time. “I’ll meet you inside.” He agreed. Ardyn was easy to spot with his height and hat.

“There will be much to talk about.” He winked then leaned past him to open Prompto’s door. Taking his lead, Prompto put the satchel over his head and begun to slide out.

“Ah—One thing. Why don’t we leave this-” Ardyn pointed at the letter in Prompto’s hands that had been moving it to his bag, “in here? It’d be a shame if it fell out. Not—That I’m embarrassed just-”

Prompto shook his head, “no! Astrals. No. I get it Ardyn. This…This is new for us. It’d be bad for it to get out before we even talk,” he laughed nervously. By the six, it even mentioned Noctis by name. To think if he gave him another scandal so quickly. “Good call,” he said and tapped the necklace. This was enough. A silent thank you that only they knew the meaning of.

He waved the letter in the air and tossed it in the backseat, he had been aiming to drop it in the passenger side. “Butter fingers, shit, sorry.” He laughed, nerves still sparking wildly through him.

“It’s fine, out of sight, out of mind.” Ardyn promised and gave Prompto an assuring nod.

 

Prompto watched as Ardyn pulled away, he didn’t see the small smirk as he said. “That boy has a damn good point. Yuna is amazing, isn’t she?” He asked mouthing the words as they played again into his one headphone. 

 

 

 

Prompto went through two cigarettes before making the awkward trek to the front of the hotel where the ‘casual’ banquet was being held. Right away, he hesitated to take a step up, he saw by no means, was this casual. Everyone was in suits and decorated dresses. His heart seized and Prompto clutched the strap on his bag. Maybe this was one of those situations where he looked better than he thought he did? Maybe this was Ardyn’s way of giving everyone a big finger.

The thoughts did little to give him any confidence. They barely encouraged him to walk up each step. He switched his grasp to smash the Materia against his tattoo. He couldn’t check out here. He couldn’t. He had to stay together, it would be fine when he was with Ardyn. That woman wasn’t staring—no, but her date was.

Prompto noticed no one else was carrying their bags, all their coats were being checked. He folded his arms tightly across his chest, cold. His ankles covered in goosebumps. By the six, seriously? The door man didn’t even offer to take Prompto’s bag. Just gave him a look that said everything, “ _Are you lost?_ ” Prompto tried not to answer the silent question, because yes, it seemed like he was.

He glanced at the clock over one of the marble pillars and stood quietly, trying to keep out of sight be easy to keep an eye on the guests. He wanted to make a mad dash for Ardyn’s side when he saw him. His bag, felt heavier than before, but hell so did his feet.

Prompto checked his phone, maybe that analogue clock was wrong. Unfortunately, time was against him. Thirty minutes had passed. He tried not to stress. He clicked back every five minutes, for the next thirty minutes. Hardly anyone was stumbling in now. Apparently, they really had been late. Everything beyond the dark wood doors seemed to already be underway, laughing and chattering. He could smell food wafting his way. His stomach churned, not from hunger, but nerves. 

Maybe Ardyn meant for him to just walk in? Shit. That would have made sense. Astrals. Ardyn had pulled up in the back, of course he wouldn’t come in the front. He’d been just as frazzled ad probably said the wrong thing by accident. Now he had to walk in there, _late_. Alone. Awkward. 

Prompto whined and rubbed back against the pillar, okay he could do this. He just had to walk in, head held high. No one would notice him.

The words were meant to be comforting, he just didn’t think they’d be true. When he came in, everyone was already paired up and chatting in cliquey groups. No one loitered by the doors. No one looked his way, not even the busy catering staff who were dutiful dancing around each of their guests. 

Prompto looked around and saw no hats. “Okay, sorry dude. I know your phone has been blowing up but…I need you.” He glanced at his phone, about to click the most recent texted when his hand froze. Zack? No. It was to Ardyn. He sent the silly picture. 

Maybe Zack had sent him something? Truthfully, Prompto knew he was the last to message him. Whatever. He couldn’t waste time yelling at his cheap phone and plan. He went to his contacts, though he and Ardyn rarely texted.

“What…?” The name wasn’t there. Okay. Major phone glitch. Easy fix. He pulled up MogNet and the world around him shook, there was nothing there either. Now he didn’t know what to blame? Clumsy fingers in their run? Prompto touched the back of his neck, thumb caressing the twin piercing there, trying to comfort himself. 

_What the fuck was going on?_

He faltered, as a couple coming towards the door, dressed to the nines, obviously looked up him and down. Their small smalls said worlds. This was all wrong. They just didn’t know how wrong everything actually was. 

Prompto hoped his makeup was holding up and that his contacts were doing their job, that was the last thing he needed. To go MT in front of a crowd who already saw him as a stain on the carpet. He wouldn’t be deterred. Tonight was his special date. Tonight, after all this he and Ardyn were going to have a moment. He wanted to hear that stupid story of Ardyn being late. He bit his lip, making his way through the crowd, more than careful to not bump into a single person.

He could not say the same for them. Someone rushing by actually knocked him over. He gasped falling on his butt, breaking the fall with his hands. His camera, book, and… Something else peeking out from his bag.

“I’m so sorry,” The person said and reached for Prompto before the blonde could grab at the contents of his bag. Hoisting him up the contents further splayed out on the floor, not all of them Prompto recognized. The item out of place, a manila envelope with stiff writing reading, Fleuret. 

“What’s this?” A platinum blonde asked, a bystander. He bent over picking up the envelope and the other contents. Prompto’s mouth flapped as he took each item as they were offered, the stranger however did not return the envelope. Most of the guests filtered away, unamused by the sudden fall and embarrassed for the stranger. Mostly by his attire, Prompto heard their not so hushed voices whisper. 

The man holding the envelope, Prompto strangely recognized, if only from pictures “Ravus?”

His name caught the gentleman’s attention, “Have we met?” He asked curiously, holding the item from his reach.

“Y-uh-no. I know your sister, well met her.” Astrals, this was terrible. “I—I’m here with someone.” He quickly added and, “him!” he pointed at Ardyn. Who… Was no longer in those casual clothes but a perfectly pressed suit and properly tied bowtie. He looked Prompto’s way seeing the commotion.

“Ardyn, thank the six,” He stepped near him, sharing looks between him and Ravus. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere. I waited out front for an hour.”

“Pardon?” Ardyn asked holding his wine glass back and looked from Ravus to Prompto, an eyebrow raised. “Ravus, my boy, is he your guest?”

“Apparently, he is one of yours.”

Prompto looked back between the pair of them, a mouse caught between two cats. A dream fading to the shadows of nightmares.

“W-what?”

It was all he could muster, fear biting his tongue. Nothing was processing, everything was shutting down trying to reroute the feelings of his heart crumbling.

“Ravus, might I ask…?” Ardyn gestured to the envelope.

“It fell from his bag,” He handed the package over, sparing a curious glance from Prompto who stared at the package in horror.

“That’s not—”

“Yours?” Ardyn asked and peaked inside. “Oh. This. Is deplorable. You have the gall to come here, bringing this?”

“What the fuck?” Prompto asked, eyes wide in terror and took a step back from Ardyn, towards Ravus. On instinct he lifted his hand to stop Prompto from backing to far into him and felt the boy’s shoulders trembling. 

“Ravus. I implore you to have this gentleman escorted out. He clearly doesn’t belong here. This?” He held up the package, “you should be thankful I will dispose of it. Something like this can ruin a child’s life. Consider this a kindness.”

The words, struck an unfamiliar chord. The sound played spelled B-E-T-R-A-Y-A-L. Betrayal. Prompto’s right hand curled, “Kindness?” He repeated. As if that’s what everything that happened today was supposed to translate to. Not on his watch. Oh. He’d taken so much, but he refused to accept whatever this was. He wouldn’t roll over this time. 

The rebuttal seemed to take Ardyn by surprised who had to do a double take as he looked Prompto up and down. The boy wasn’t playing his part. He wasn’t crying and apologizing, running away with his tail between his legs? Ardyn sucked in a breath as Prompto’s hand raised, first curled tight and thumb on the outside. 

He never felt anything but a rush of air. A man, in an all-black suit, shaved sides on his head, and stubble on his chin stepped in. There were wrinkles in his suit and his hold was firm on Prompto’s hand, drawing it back down.

“I got this, Ravus. It’s cool. We’re going.”

“What?” Prompto snapped and started to pull, but the hold forced his hand still. “Prompto, trust me.” His voice dropped low to avoid a scene. “Right now, I know you don’t like me. But you gotta trust me. Noctis knows. He knew this was happening—”

The world shook again, w-what? Prompto shook his head, he couldn’t keep up and tears threatened his eyes. He blinked them away, anger taking its place. “The hell? Where is he? What the fucking hell is going on?”

“I’ll explain. Let him take care of this. He needs…he needs this to happen. Okay?”

Nothing was okay. But what choice did he have? Nyx Ulric, of all people, was telling him to back off; to let bullshit happen and to go along with it. What universe had he stepped into and where did he get out? He didn’t want to say yes, he wanted to clock Ardyn in the mouth and knock whatever sense back into him that had fallen out.

“C’mon.” He clasped his hand on the back of Prompto’s neck and pulled him close, like old buddies and pals. Their walk wasn’t casual, all though Nyx tried. Prompto’s stance was too stiff to match Nyx’s stride. Their movements were forced and jagged, Prompto straining to look over his shoulder at Ardyn. Who watched with a perturbed gaze but shrugged it off and finished his glass of wine. Done with it, just as he was done Prompto, he passed the empty husk off.

 

 

 

+

 

__

_One week Earlier_

__

“And just why can’t he cover the event, Cor?”

“Because he has arrangements already, Noctis. If there is an issue, shouldn’t you talk with him about this?”

“For formal matters, I follow the proper channels.”

“Right. You’re not jerking him around or anything.”

“Right.” Noct didn’t give Cor or Aranea a chance to say anything more. 

He had other channels to go through first. He needed to be sure he was getting the truth. 

 

-

 

 

“Zack?” Noct asked, “Can we meet up? I can come to your place.” The phone call was quick, but he wanted to see him face to face. It left Zack slack jawed as he simply said yes and see you in ten.

In Zack’s apartment, Noct could count the things of Prompto’s. Point out each one on the coffee table, the coat hanging in the hallway, or even a cup that didn’t quite fit Zach’s scheme. He’d have to ignore it.

“Prompto has a date this week.” Noct at last said.

Zack nodded, Prompto had told both of them, he’d even told work. “So important, he told Cor no gigs.” Noctis continued, almost in disbelief. It was rare for Prompto not to overwhelm himself and squeeze everything in, trying to satisfy the masses.

“Yup,” Zack flopped back on his recliner and rubbed his ankles. “So…What’s your deal?” He knew Noct wasn’t the best with poly relationship. He wasn’t even good at a mono-relationship. He kept that feeling buried down deep, it was his job to be supportive.

“Is it with that fucker, Ardyn?” The words came out faster than Noct meant. He’d done well to keep it hidden from Cor, but Zack was something special. Zack was Prompto’s shield when he wasn’t there. He didn’t like the way Zack suddenly sat up right, then slowly stood. Briefly Noctis worried he would be yelled at for taking a cheap shot at one of Prompto’s boyfriends. There was probably some rule against that.

“It pisses you off that much Prompto is seeing someone else?” Zack baited.

“What? No. What pisses me off is that fucker—Why am I bothering. I’m not being paranoid. This isn’t some petty relationship bullshit. Is he going out with Prompto Friday, or not?”

“If it’s not petty relationship jealousy, what is it then?”

“Are they going out Friday or not?” Noctis repeated, though he was sure he already had his answer.

“Afraid they’ll do more than video chat?” Zack hated he was playing this game, but he was mad on Prompto’s behalf. He didn’t even care for the guy, but Prompto had a right to see who he wanted.

“YES. Because that asshole is using him, Zack. This isn’t petty. I need to know. Are they going to the board dinner this Friday? Please.” He’d been waiting, it was the perfect time for some move. The wedding was so close. Papers were already being signed. They were at the end of the game, if Ardyn was going to do anything, it had to be soon.

Zack put his hands on his hips, his shoulders squared. “I knew it,” He whispered.

“I’m not being pett—”

“Not you. _Him_. I knew he was up to no good. Conniving. I knew it. I fucking-” Zack inhaled deep through his nose, nostrils flaring. “Yes. They’re going shopping first, then heading over there. He’s D’s plus one. What’s going on?”

Noctis considered his options, “Honestly? I can’t tell you everything. It’s complicated and sensitive material. But…I could use help. Just in case. I don’t know how far the scum bag will go. Friday, can you just stay at Prompto’s place? If anything, when he comes home, he’s going to be pissed. At me especially. Because I’m not going to help him.”

“What?” Zack hissed.

“Look, I need whatever Ardyn is going to do—to actually happen. So if he comes home hurt, it could help to have a friend. Someone trusted.” Noctis put his hand on Zack’s shoulder. “If someone comes to his house, for any reason and it’s not the glaive—don’t let them in.”

As if he needed to tell Zack that. “Can you tell me anything else?”

“I’m sorry it’s gotten like this,” Noct sighed. “And that I’m taking care of it. Permanently.” 

 

 

+

 

 

 

Prompto couldn’t piece anything together, he couldn’t stop shaking as he and Nyx walked out the entrance hall doors. The moment he entered the night’s air he turned on Nyx and shoved him back into the glass doors. “What the hell?!” His voice echoed.

 

Nyx did not look bothered or phased, he held his hand up and gestured to the area around them. A few guests out for a smoke curiously looking over at them. “You sure this is the place you want to do this?”

“Is this the,” Prompto repeated while rolling his eyes, his voice clipped. “Is this the place, huh? This _is_ the place. _This_ is the fucking moment,” He shoved Nyx again into the entrance doors, “you tell me what just happened and what Noct knows about this!” His hands shook and Nyx’s stillness was too much for him. He walked away two steps then snapped back and pointed an accusing finger. He didn’t care who was staring, he could care less if The Six themselves descended down. His hours of waiting and those minutes of confusion had pushed him to the edge.

“Please Prompto,” Nyx said lowering his hands and remained against the door. “Let’s give them space and leave. I already promised to tell you everything I know.”

“And how much is that?!” Prompto barked back, running his hand through his hair. “I-I-I don’t know how to leave here—I’m getting fucked. I _need_ to know _what_ is going on?” He’d been apparently jerked around all this time. Everything he knew, was a lie. Who knows what Nyx actually knew, if it was anything more than Prompto.

“One way to find out,” Nyx said with a shrug and started on his way ahead of Prompto. His words were cold and taunting. They left Prompto with a single obvious choice, take his bait or wait for a cab. Like hell he was going back in there. Oh but if he did he could hear it straight from the horse’s mouth. His hesitation was enough to prompt an uneasy glance from Nyx over his shoulder. Prompto was typically one to follow however, the events of the night had shattered the path of trust he had been so easily walking over.

At last Prompto tailed after him, fishing out a smoke as he went. Nyx’s car wasn’t what he expected. It fit seamlessly in the sea of black luxurious vehicles. Whatever, just more proof he didn’t know anyone at all. Inside the car Prompto buckled up and turned his eyes on the window. His fingers twitched, irritated his smoke had been cut short. His knee bounced, itching to ask what had happened. The questions now stuck in his throat.

Prompto wanted to cry. He wanted to shout, scream, and punch someone’s lights out. He hadn’t felt this rage and hurt in so long. Not since Jared passed away and daring to place Ardyn on that pedestal made Prompto rock in the passenger seat. He was going to be sick. The lights outside begun to leave trails. He heard the engine rev and the driver effortlessly weaved in and out of traffic at an alarming rate. Strangely Prompto wanted him to go faster.

He couldn’t stop the day dreams of a semi-truck slamming into their sides. He didn’t censor them when he pictured their car flipping over, miraculously landing with Nyx’s side up so he would walk away completely unharmed. Wouldn’t that teach them all? They would regret it then, everything they had done. The secrets they kept.

Astrals—he needed to stop.

Prompto put his hand over his head and slouched in the seat. The visions kept running back, even Nyx picking up the pace again couldn’t out run them. His hand punched his thigh once, then again when the sting of pain distracted him from those menacing thoughts. He focused then on pushing his down as hard as he could into his thigh. His eyes stayed closed on instinct of fear that the red reflection would be caught in the glass (thank the six for contacts). Mustering the courage to open them again, he found the lavish city lights were left behind and the pathetic yellow glow of the inner city before them.

He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. At least he was away from each of those pretentious fucks. He was back in the shitty neighborhoods he could recognize from years of traveling in them. This one was on the other side from where he lived, but it housed most of Insomnia’s best dive bars and dine ins. He almost asked why they had come here but asking anything other than, what the fuck was going on, seemed wrong. Nyx was tight lipped with a steady jaw, Prompto felt like he had a limited amount of time and questions—even if they were within his right to know.

The car slowed as Nyx pulled into a bustling neighborhood. There were an endless number of stalls on sidewalks and bars with open doors. Nyx parked at an empty meter, backing up into it with one hand and looking over his shoulder. He said nothing once parked and got out of the car. Prompto followed him out and was surprised when Nyx had lit up two cigarettes, passing one to Prompt and keeping the other for himself.

Their boots on the cracked sidewalk filled the silence between them, amongst it the sounds of laughter from shops. When they came upon an open park area there was a pop-up tent vendor. A stall in place but a covered area to dine inside and tables out in the air around it.

“There,” Nyx gestured to an empty table which Prompto took and Nyx left him on his own to enter the vendor’s stall. The nicotine didn’t distract his stomach. The acrid smell toppled by the heavy aroma of fried foods, grilling, and barbeque. Prompto groaned, fuck he was hungry!

Nyx returned like an answer to his prayers. He had two bottles hanging between his knuckles and a small plate of appetizers balancing on the palm of the other. “Food ‘ill be ready in ten.” He announced sitting across from Prompto and placing everything between them.

“Honestly,” Nyx continued after taking a swig of the drink that smelled like straight up rubbing alcohol, “I don’t know where the fuck to start.” He swiped back his hair and looked anywhere before finally turning his eyes on Prompto.

“What’s Noct doing _right_ now?”

Nyx motioned to Prompto’s drink and he took it making a face at how strong it was. He took another trying to numb his tongue before he spat something nasty at Nyx only because he could and he wanted to hit whatever he could get his hands on.

“I don’t know the details,”

 

 

+

 

Noctis entered the office on a secretarial level of the hotel. An office reserved for esteemed guests who needed it in the event of business practices. The doors were made of a fine wood, a lush finish setting them apart from many of the other rooms. Inside, the lights were dimmed and three persons were already present. Luna’s father, Izunia, and Gentiana. None of them spared Noctis a glance.

“Wait outside, Gladio.” Noct said calmly and removed his freshly pressed jacket. He hung it on the back of the chair and rolled up his sleeves. Gladio was itching to barge in and give everyone a piece of his mind, but none had any better means than Noctis. His blood was boiling and he’d been waiting all evening for this exact call. One from his father asking what he had done and the other from the head of the Fleurets. It took physical effort for Noct to still his foot; Jittery with anticipation for this to all be done. As it was he was in the doghouse. He could practically hear Ardyn salivating for Noctis to have the promise of stocks ripped from him. Maybe Mr. Fleuret had been waiting for the perfect excuse. They would mistake the sweat on Noct’s brow and the twinkle in his eye as fear pouring out. Wrong. He had to hide his smile, play his card to the very last minute. He was king, queen, rook, and pawn in this game.

“This, young Caelum, is a disgrace. You disrespect my daughter? You…Rake your family’s name in the mud.”

Noctis was very good at being quiet, his apathetic stare was an art form he had practiced since he learned what gel could do for his hair. He only swallowed for the pretense of being under fire and let the words continue to fall heavy on his shoulders. Each chipped at his resolve, he wanted to profess his innocence but he never said a word. Now wasn’t the time to plead his case, which was already won. He needed to see everything: all of Ardyn’s cards.

“And this—” An envelope dropped from the businesses man wrinkled hands onto the cherrywood desk. “Is appalling.” He spurted and coughed, nodding to Noctis. “Well? What will you say for yourself?”

“I have no idea what I’m being accused of.” Noctis said calmly and sat back in his chair, hands laying casually on each arm rest.

“You dare—” The old man huffed, offended Noct would still pretend he knew nothing of his offense. “You.” He pointed, “You are lucky Mr. Izunia is a kind mind. He stopped your… _Friend_ …” The word was spat with venom and respite, his hand rolled in the air when he searched for the word and none seemed good enough. Friend wasn’t the word he wanted to use and his toned conveyed that all, “from making the biggest mistake of his miserable life. Coming to blackmail us all, Mr. Izunia got the evidence.” He shook his head,

“Your lucky it will be burned. Save your family some grace, but I cannot, I will not forgive this adultery against my daughter.”

“Adultery?” Noctis repeated, taking more than nerves to stop himself from smirking at the irony of it all.

The old man snapped, “You!” He shoved the envelope at Ardyn, unable to be near it any longer, but ready to shove it all back in the young businessman’s face.

 

“Oh, I am sorry, Noctis, I’ve heard you were quite close. None of us knew…Just how.” Ardyn’s sympathetic words were well maintained rouse, Noctis could spot it easily as he was doing just the same. Ardyn pulled from the envelope first a silver disc, a homemade DVD. He used the laptop, provided by the hotel for business occasions and slipped it into the side slot.

Noctis clutched the arms of the chair, not because he’d been caught, but it was a video he’d seen before. One that he was not part of. Maybe, even if he could admit, it was easy to mistake Zack’s silhouette as his own. Maybe the glimpses of dark hair could fool anyone, even Noctis had he not already known. For a split second, he almost bought into the betrayal. Not of his own in the way Ardyn presented it, instead that Prompto was happy with Zack alone. Noctis had betray his best friend’s love, by trying to keep it for his own. He stole his time away from Zack, he confused and hurt his heart.

Noctis stared at the cut on Prompto’s finger, a reminder that he wasn’t there for when he got it. But he noticed it. He saw it in the photo Promoto sent him that night, he’d seen it the first time he saw this video. Zack was wrong when he said no one would notice. Because Noctis would, he knew every inch of his friend’s body and it pained him when something had hurt him.

Noctis wasn’t going to let this fucker get him. He looked up from the video screen and back to Ardyn. Unimpressed. 

“I understand, it’s hard to digest. Your best friend, turning you in like this. I saw him, he does seem to come from-“ Ardyn looked to Luna’s father, pleading with his eyes to forgive Prompto at the very least. “From the difficult side of the tracks. Desperate for money.”

“Hmph,” The old man shifted uncomfortably in his chair, “ironic these transgressions will cost what he sold you out for.”

“How do you know that’s me?” Noctis asked with a candid shrug, tilting his head waiting for more to be brought against him. Which Ardyn had. He laid out more photos of Prompto being fucked, screen shots of a nasty video being sent to Noct’s phone. The newspaper article, and an actual picture of Prompto kissing Noctis’s cheek at Noct’s graduation party.

Was that the best he could do?

“And…There’s this.” Ardyn’s voice was most smug as he played another video on the disc. The camera was bobbing horrible, Prompto unable to keep it steady as it did capture Noctis’s face, his moans, and his pleasure. The phone was dropped once and Prompto scrambled to pick it up, capturing himself as he starting to cum. If Noct had to be honest, it was beautiful and sexy. Private. But just the sort of evidence Ardyn needed. The exact sort to show Prompto had been allegedly building up a long case against Noctis, to milk him for everything he was worth.

“So…This is it?” He asked softly. “These videos, all this Mr. Izunia, Mr. Fleuret. Like that and we’re done?”

“He’s brought sufficient information to the table, and you…You are done. I will not let my daughter enter a relationship were a man is unfaithful. It speaks to the businessman he’s to become.”

Noctis laughed and touched his finger to his head, “I’m sorry. Could you repeat that?”

“I think sir,” Ardyn placed his hand carefully on the back of the older man’s chair, “he’s cracked. It is a rather traumatic thing.”

“Oh fuck you,” Noctis said without an edge, it was just something that needed to be said. “Sorry Gentiana.” He addressed the woman, finally, who stood at Mr. Fleurets left side.

“I hardly think swearing in front of a woman is the least of your concern,” the old man shook his head, flabbergasted.

 

“Oh, I’m just venting. I’m heart broken.” Noctis touched his chest and pointed at the silver engagement ring on his finger.

“See, sir, as I’ve said…We should just put this to bed. Sign the papers and be done with it.”

“Sign those papers, please.” Noctis agreed, “and this will be even easier.” He reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone and showed them the screen with a voice recorder app pulled.

“Not really sure if I can use that in court, recording you without permission and all. But, at least I have a lawyer on my side.” Noctis looked over his shoulder, “ ‘Ey Gladio, the guard here yet?”

Gladio opened the door, two men dressed head to toe in black behind him.

“Perfect. You boys are fast.”

Mr. Fleuret stood, “What is the meaning of this?!”

Noctis looked at Gentiana and gestured to the computer, she walked passed Ardyn, her shoulder brushing his chest and ignore him as she closed the screen to preserve Prompto’s privacy from the guard’s eyes.

“I confess. I have had sex with Prompto.” Noct turned to the guard, “the Mr. Argentum where I requested that the guard send more men.”

“What?’ Ardyn whispered, standing back.

“Oh, you don’t know? Prompto is being used in a scheme to present him as blackmailing, when you are in fact doing just that. To me. Trying to present something as caution, while getting my stocks revoked? Semantics.” Noctis shrugged.

“Mr. Fleuret. I apologize for my affair however… I was just so shocked to find out what Lunafreya had done. I should have seen it coming, I should have spoken to you or my father, but I’m young and dumb. So help me.”

“Wha-“ The man balked, “What are you going on about?”

“Sir,” Gentiana produced a folder and handed a wedding certificate. “You daughter has eloped. We cannot pursue the marriage with Mr. Caelum until she files for a proper and legal divorce.”

“Which I didn’t ask her for when I found out, she’s happy.” Noctis added, “I was trying to be a good friend. Trying to stay quiet… And I sought comfort in my best friend and our night, it seems, went public.” Noctis looked to Ardyn with a dark scowl.

“Mr. Izunia. I’m suing you. On charges of attempted blackmail.”

“You can’t—On what grounds?”

“You’re a moron and don’t know Prompto at all if you didn’t think there was only evidence of you on his cellphone. You’ve been fishing and coercing information out of him. Using his relationship,” Noct grabbed one of the photos, “With Zack? As a means to slander me and revoke my rights to this company.”

Noctis held his hand out for Gladio’s phone, not wanting to risk closing the app that was still recording. “Mr. Fleuret. I apologize for the confusion, but all these pictures the other videos…They’re with this man. I accidently outed Prompto and him on television, remember?” The photo was of the three of them, Prompto standing proudly in the middle. Both other men leaning in close, different but at first glance, you had to do a double take.

“Ardyn has been using his relationship with Prompto to forge encounters of the two of us together. When there was just the one.” A blatant lie, but whatever.

“This…” The man looked at Noctis, the guard, and back to Ardyn. “How did the boy get caught with the envelope?”

“This was planned, sir. Prompto was with him earlier tonight.”

“I’ve never seen him before.” Ardyn maintained.

“Which is why, I’ll see you in court. I don’t have to prove the truth to you. Just give it to the judge.”

Mr. Fleuret gave them all another look, “Get him out of here.” He said to the guard on Ardyn. “I’ll have no part of this.” 

Ardyn stepped back from the men, but eventually yielded to their bonds. “I’ll be out soon enough, I do not know your friend, Noctis.”

He was ignored, Noctis sitting back in his chair, his legs crossed as he waited. When the door was shut, Gladio touched his hand to Noct’s shoulder and left the room again.

“Gentiana, how long did you know about their marriage?”

“Since I received the certificate in the mail, sir. I confronted Mrs. Lunafreya on the matter and she confirmed that yes, she had eloped. She has been dating since before the proposal.”

“To whom?”

“A Nyx Ulric.”

“Why haven’t I met him?”

“He comes from the desperate side of the tracks. Appears desperate for money, even though he’s fine.” Noctis chided using Ardyn’s words with a small twist against him.

“You’re proud of yourself, aren’t you boy?”

“Yes sir I am, I stopped you from handing the company over to criminal. Unless, you should still want the revoke the shares promised to me. Hell, he could use the money to sell them back for his court fees.”

“Awfully confident, aren’t we?”

“I would have to be when pursing someone for the menace coercion tribute.” Noctis leaned his head on his two forefingers and his jaw against his thumb. 

“The question, will you still sign them over to me without the promise of marriage. Which, I will have no part of ending Luna’s marriage. I didn’t before and I won’t now.”

Mr. Fleuret’s job hitched, then sighed. “Truthfully, I’m tired of this business. I have much more fruitful endeavors to pursue than continue to sort through the Caelum agenda.” He looked to Gentiana and made a small motion with his fingers.

She laid in front of him three papers, pulling each away as they were signed and set them next in front of Noct’s, along with a fine tip pen with a golden cap.

“You just carry this around?” He asked, scanning the papers before offering his signature.

“You’ll be surprised what you keep close when you get older, Mr. Caelum.” 

Noctis signed and closed the pen before returning it to Gentiana who quietly assured him she would be faxing copies over to Caelum Industries immediately. 

“You’re not going to heckle Luna then?”

The man laughed, “Heckle? Of course. My own daughter single handedly ruined a business deal. But I won’t break up the marriage. Only demand a proper wedding. I’m an old man, Noctis. Time is no longer on my side. I can’t waste it, hoping she’ll find another young man she’ll want to elope with and risk another business deal falling through.” He offered Noctis his hand, “Tell your father, he’s raised a good son. And I apologize for what has transpired at the cost of your friendship, Noctis.”

Noctis stood to shake his hand, offering a true smile. “Me too, sir. Please, invite me to the wedding. I’ll have one hell of a speech prepared.”

“I think you’ve done enough talking. Never heard so much come out of your mouth.” He laughed. Noctis too, though the tension from his shoulders wasn’t entirely gone. He still needed to help process and present the evidence against Ardyn. But he would enjoy this one battle won. Whatever the cost, he’d at least gotten all the shares signed over to him, all in thanks to that phone call Luna had made. When she made Noctis get out of bed to be an unsigned witness at a courthouse, shotgun wedding event. If not for that, her father may have waited the trial out.

“Gentiana,” Noctis said with a thankful smile as he shook her hand as well. 

“I’ll let her know,” she whispered before Noctis pulled away to join Gladio.

 

 

+

 

 

Nyx gave Prompto what he could, that Noctis was going to trap Ardyn after he played his cards. Said he had his own evidence, or some shit. The details were fuzzy and it didn’t help that at Prompto’s insistence he’d taken a shot. Nothing compared to the three green bottles of booze Prompto had tossed back. They all stunk of rubbing alcohol, that’s how potent it was. That shit was strong and not meant to be taken in so many glasses.

“Two more!” Prompto whoo-hooed, “for me and my new best friend!” He patted Nyx on the shoulder and laughed wearing a new pair of shades. Amongst the story telling, and after his second drink Prompto had been riled up enough to challenge everyone to arm wrestling. Nyx expected him to lose, but Prompto took three games of three, on the last he betted the man for his shades and won them.  
He’d taken on a woman and won her bandana, they went four of six. He beat Nyx twice, the third Nyx put in a little more effort and regretted it. Prompto teared up, so Nyx took a shot and bought him another drink.

The next person Prompto challenged, he lost the first two. Nyx gripped the guy on the shoulder, pretended to wish him good luck, though really threatened him under his breath to throw the game. The man’s watch was on the line, which Nyx said he’d take care of it. 

Prompto racked up his points, winning three times, he held out his hands, with a drunken laugh. “Pay up,” He flexed his guns for good measure. The man looked at Nyx who rolled his eyes and reached to the table behind him, the group playing a poorly moderated game of poker, and swiped a card. The group, drunk as well, didn’t notice their loss. 

“Your card, as promised,” Nyx said tucking it in the bandana around Prompto’s head. At the same time, with the cards face towards them, Nyx and their guest flinched. An ace of hearts. He was hoping he swiped a joker that had been set aside. Too late, Prompto was beaming and it was all Nyx cared about.

“Kid’s got dumb luck,” Nyx explained with a shrug as the other left and scooted Prompto’s plate of fried mushrooms closer. “Eat up, kid.”

“If you mean drink when you say eat,” Prompto laughed and took another swig, his lips now immune the tongue numbing taste. “One more round,” Prompto said with his elbow on the table and hand in the air. Nyx didn’t complain and locked palms with Prompto.

Unlike the other giggle induced matches, this one exerted focus and Nyx had to brace his shoulders back and flex to keep Prompto from sending his arm down flat. Veins bulged as they engaged their stalemate. Prompto pushed hard, Nyx didn’t relinquish an inch.

“Fuck you,” Prompto hissed through gritted teeth, finally snatching his hand away. Nyx wiggled and flexed his hand—blondie had one hell of a grip. Nyx couldn’t say he hadn’t been trying to push down Prompto’s arm. Once he understood the game was real, he aimed to put it to a stop. A silent bet of his own. Prompto’s concision was enough.

“Let’s…” Nyx began, though not really sure what he could do. He texted Ignis, his go to man of the night. The reply was not what he’d been expecting but a sharp reminder that he shouldn’t have let Prompto become consumed with hurt and heal it with heavy shots.

“Prompto,” Nyx said as he stood, offering the other his hand. “Let’s get you home.”

 

Home was an understatement. Prompto nodded off during their drive home, he woke at the feeling of familiar turns, bumps, and potholes. His head swam and everything was a blur, but the copious amount of cars in his shitty apartment parking lot stood out like a sore thumb. There was at least Zack’s motorcycle and Ignis’s sleek car. The rest were cops and he wondered what the fuck else he could have done wrong tonight.

“Where’s my truck…” He asked with a heavy tongue, the thought rolling past everything else, giving him something else to panic about.

“Where you left it.” Nyx didn’t know.

Prompto slouched in his chair, his own question bringing up a nasty memory.

Nyx parked far from Prompto’s door, he walked with him up to the home. A hoard of unfamiliar faces standing adjacent to it. Zack stepped in front of a guardman’s who was coming to speak with him.

“He’s the tenant. Prompto, babe,” Zack turned towards him with the most sincere set of understanding eyes. He touched his chin, “You need to let them inside okay, sugarbean? You can trust me. Iggy and I are here, it’s almost done.”

Prompto didn’t know what to do other than hug his arm closer, the arm that was still around Nyx’s shoulders. He nodded, his voice breaking, “O-okay.”

“Nyx, why don’t you two wait outside?” Zack suggested and kissed the side of Prompto’s head, it hurt him as much to walk away as it did for Prompto to be left alone. Nyx agreed and guided Prompto to Ignis’s car and helped him sit on the hood/ He grunted, hiking himself up to join him. Amongst the cacophony of voices and car doors, the flicking sound of the lighter stood out. Nyx lit them both a cigarette, already the two of them had almost finished off his fresh pack.

“Where’s Noct?” Prompto asked, sucking on the stick.

“He’s making sure this is over with.” 

“Fuck,” Prompto blew out the smoke and bit his lip to stop a sob. He didn’t want to cry in front of anyone, he didn’t want to shed another damn tear over the lie that had been Ardyn. “I want Noct,” he whispered. He wanted everything to make sense again.

“I know, kid.” Nyx said, putting his hand on Prompto’s back, giving him something to steady himself on. “Just hold on.” 

Prompto nodded and touched his hand to his neck, it was normal for him to fiddle with his bracelets, touch his tattoo and pick at his clothing’s fabric. His hand flinched back like he’d touch hot iron, Nyx turned to check on him.

“I…I’m going to be sick,” Prompto gagged, but it wasn’t from the alcohol. “He…Oh god he told me.” Prompto clutched the smell necklace key, he’d been the key to Noct’s fall. “H-he said,” Prompto inhaled sharply and Nyx texted Ignis with a single word: Guard.

Prompto didn’t notice them approach, slowly rocking and shaking his head. He yanked at the necklace, breaking its clasp in the back. Nyx took it from him before it was tossed.

“That asshole, he fucking wrote me a ‘romantic’ letter. Saying bullshit,” Prompto gagged and took a staggering breath. “That I’d given him everything he wanted.” His hand wasn’t quick enough to wipe the tears.

“He said,” Prompto repeated it three times before he could continue, “he loved me. He couldn’t have gotten this far without me. Tonight would change everything.”

The guard’s man wrote this down, barely glancing up. Ignis had to keep himself from comforting Prompto, he hated having to let him pour it out, to give the guard more information.

“Oh I hope that letter burns in his fancy as shit car,” Prompto hissed and flicked his spent cigarette on the ground. Nyx lit him another one and Prompto took it.

“Did…That just happen?” Nyx asked carefully, looking from Ignis to the guard, their expressions were hard to read in the poorly lit parking lot. Their small nods encouraged him to press on.

“What?” Prompto bit and gagged again, “yeah. I. I think he was stopping me from looking in my bag,” funny how it clicked now. Ardyn had been handling his phone all night, never giving Prompto a chance to play with it or to even check his own bag in the car. How long had he been planning that? He’d known just what to do to divert Prompto’s attention.

“I dropped it in his backseat.” He slurred and shook his head, “Fucker probably jacked off with it before he went in.” An uncalled for insult, but it felt good and the degradation seemed to be as dirty and used as Prompto felt.

Ignis reached out and touched the guard on the arm, like he would to a friend when they learned something big. The guard wasn’t bothered. He nodded, understanding and waited to see if Prompto had anything more. When nothing else tumbled from his torpid lips he left to phone in what he learned, Nyx and Ignis both distinctly heard the order to search a car.

“Prompto,” Ignis finally spoke up, making Prompto jump. “What has Nyx got there?” 

The question made him scoff, “trash. He bought it before we got here…A key. He was literally showing off.”

Ignis didn’t wait to hear the rest of Prompto’s intoxicated insults or slurs, he brought the guard back over and they bagged it with Prompto’s permission. His chest with tight with anticipation. Ardyn’s tactic to distract Prompto was going to be his own undoing. Iggy wondered if the bastard had ever really seen Prompto drunk.

He was petty and let his mouth run. The ball may have dropped and the game was done, it was midnight and the spell cast was gone. With it came the hard truth, the pictures Prompto tucked away in his journal and the conversations he saved onto his PC. Prompto had been in love, he treasured and saved their memories, paranoid they’d one day be lost.

Midnight had come, the sound of the chiming bells gone. Truth came in their place, ring loud and hardly clear. Spilling from the lips of the drunk and broken hearted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that scene in Mulan where Mushu is like “I Iivvvvvvvveee”  
> Hashtag me.  
> Ahhh…I struggled so hard with this chapter. But. I told you all this fic will be finished. I still have notes for everything and I’m still hopelessly in love with my story and whats to come. I hope you enjoyed ;3;  
> We are so close to the end and I was kinda inspired to get this chapter up (ps it’s been done for weeks….I just…ah…you know. Not comfy with it. But I think I’ve finally made my peace lol) because I’ve had this hella cute promptis fic in my head for a while and I wanted to do something with it. Buuut I was like okay. Maybe I should first post chapter 24…
> 
> Also please feel free to give this fic a share on tumblr to give it support :3  
>  __
> 
>  
> 
> _Please, please comment or message me on tumblr, give kudos, subscribe, and enoy!_  
> 
> 
> The tumbles: diedieri
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
